


Eternity

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: DEEPWORLD [1]
Category: Black Gene for the Next Scene (Band), DIAURA, Dadaroma, Dir en grey, MEJIBRAY, MORRIGAN (Japanese Band), Scapegoat (Band), exist†trace, the GazettE, ペンタゴン | Pentagon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Daemons, Demons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forced Relationship, Ghosts, Gore, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Paranormal, Phoenixes, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion altering, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 71
Words: 285,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Koichi is just a regular high school student trying to live his life. But after a series of unfortunate events and a devestating heartbreak, takes his own life. After meeting a mysterious Daemon named Tsuzuku, he is hoping for a second chance at being happy. But sometimes things don't always go the way you want.When something threatens your hope for ever having a future, what would you do? //////////////////NOW COMPLETED





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! I'm still new to A03, so flame is not appreciated!  
> If something needs to be corrected/redone please let me know :3

Koichi was finally free. Free of all those years of torment, of abuse and ridicule.

But while it had taken a few hours, his body was finally found by one of the teachers on top of the roof. There was too much blood to rule out accident, so it was obviously a suicide. Only a single piece of evidence was found on the body, a note with enough evidence to show that it was a suicide, and not a murder. After the funeral, the note was released to the public eye by way of news broadcast. He could still remember every word he wrote before running that protractor blade across his main artery in his throat.

 _"_ _Love shouldn't be j_ _u_ _dged because of gender, it should be judged on how strong the love is that you feel. But that wasn't good enough for you._ _Instead you humiliate me in front of everyone, and made my only friends turn on me._ _You tore my heart to pieces and stomped them into the ground._ _Now my blood will stain your name for the rest of your miserable life. I will haunt your every waking moment until the guilt buries you and smothers you til you suffocate._ _I may still hold a small part of you in my heart, but I will purge that love from my being as a disease that has to be cured. You're next on the list to suffer."_

Sure it may have been a little... Over the top. But he wrote poems in his spare time. And... now it was too late for that. There wasn't much that a ghost could really do, so maybe his threats would not be taken to heart anyway.

He wandered the school grounds, invisible to the public eye, wondering what to do from then on. He would have gone to heaven probably, if it weren't for the fact he wasn't catholic, or because he had done too many terrible things in his life. But that wasn't his fault.

It was still early in the morning, a whole day had passed since he died. There were no family members left to grieve his death. The few friends he did have were all freaked out and wondering if Koichi would haunt them. But he wasn't going to do that. They didn't deserve his wrath as much as the other boy did. The one who he was in love with but shamelessly ruined his life.

The very thought of it made his temper boil, and the eternal gash in his throat bubbled as blood spewed out and onto the floor. But no one would see it because... Well it was ghost blood. He didn't even know ghosts bled up til a few hours ago. Whenever he got upset the wound would bleed until he calmed down. He guessed right then that maybe slicing his throat open wasn't a very good idea for death. Perhaps poisoning would have been better, or a broken neck.

Too late now though, he was stuck with this stupid wound until something else happened. He wandered the halls of the school and waited until everyone got here before he saw the one who ruined his life.

Mia. He was so breathtakingly beautiful and stunning that one would assume he was gay because of how pretty he was. But it was all a farce, the boy was straighter than a pole. And once he figured out that another boy liked him, he was disgusted and made sure to let everyone know of that. He had pushed Koichi down in the main cafeteria hall and called him a fag and that he was gross and had to go kill himself.

Of course being as smitten as he was, Koichi wanted to do it anyways. He had nothing left. He was an orphan and an only child. His aunt and uncle wanted nothing to do with him, and his friends weren't friends anymore. The only thing he knew of was to finally end himself and make everyone happy.

He followed the now cautious boy around the entire morning, grieving and crying over what could have been. Mia would get shivers now and again when Koichi would reach out to touch him, but otherwise he didn't seem to notice he was being followed. He met with his friend at the lockers and Koichi couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Ice, do you get the feeling that... I dunno, we're being watched?" He asked his best friend.

"Well I take it you don't mean the millions of stalkers you have here at this school?"

Mia frowned and crossed his arms.

"You know what I mean," he snaps. "Ever since that boy's death I have been so creeped out by everything."

"What, that fag that liked you?"

Koichi flinched and tried to glare a hole into Ice's head.

"Yeah him, the one with the pink hair. He blamed me, and I don't blame him for blaming me. I probably really hurt him.."

Ice scoffed and made a face of disgust.

"Are you seriously feeling guilty over that? You did the right thing, Mia. Now there's one less pervert in the world, don't worry about it."

Mia frowned even more, and that made Koichi wonder. He was acting so weird today.

"Even so, he was still human, Ice. Just like you and me."

it wasn't like Mia to act so not calm about anything. Perhaps he was finally coming to terms with what had happened, that he was to blame for someone else dying. Ice didn't say anything else about it and they went their separate ways. They spent the entire day avoiding one another because of this argument.

Little by little, Koichi became angrier and angrier. The blood gushed from his neck like a waterfall but he couldn't care less. He was angry that Ice didn't care that he was dead. He was angry that no one at all cared. But most of all, he was angry that he couldn't do anything about it except cry. He had to let everyone know that he was still here, with nowhere to go. He couldn't control the anger and had to get rid of it.

He followed Mia to the cafeteria and started to cry again. He and Mia were all alone here. Perfect.

"It's all your fault," he screamed at Mia. But he didn't hear him. "It's your fault for making me fall in love with you, and it's your fault for making me so eager to make you happy! It's your fault!"

Suddenly the lights began to flicker in the large room, before bursting to pieces and making everything go black.

"What the fuck!"

Now Mia could only helplessly amble about in the darkened area. All the doors then locked themselves and become inaccessible.

Had he caused that? Perhaps he did.

Mia slid to the floor clutching his bag as people panicked outside of the doors, their screaming deafening.

"Ice?" he called out but receives no reply. "Anyone? Who's there!"

It was then that Koichi saw true fear on Mia's lovely face. It felt... good. He knew then that he wasn't entirely useless as a dead person and decided to wreak more havoc on him.

He used his anger to pull all the posters from the walls and screamed more to make himself happier. Then he pushed all the glass ramen bowls from the tables onto the floor so they could shatter to pieces. Next were all the tables which he pushed against the walls and the chairs he tipped over. The rage made his eyes red and he couldn't care that the blood was now starting to become visible. Mia stared in horror as the red liquid seemed to come from nowhere.

" _Mia... Mia_..." Koichi cried. Mia's head shot up as he hears his name being called in an eerie voice.

"What's going on?" He cries and curled in on himself. "P-p-please, if anyone is in here let me go! I'm sorry!"

His voice could be heard, but that wasn't good enough for Koichi, no it only made him angrier.

"Sorry?" He scoffed and stood in front of Mia. "You're sorry? Sorry does not even begin to cover it! I loved you! I treasured and worshiped you like you were a God! My heart belonged to you but you threw it all away for public image! Now you have to feel the fear and agony I felt when you tore apart everything! It's your fault... Your fault!"

Mia's face paled and he scooted up against the wall.

"Are you the boy that killed himself? Are you haunting me?"

Koichi swallowed back a sob as he wrote his name in blood on the wall beside where they both were. Mia flinched and looked around himself.

"Please, Koichi... I'm sorry..! I know what I said was awful and... And I know you probably want to kill me but... I didn't mean it! I didn't want you to kill yourself for real! I only said that because Ice told me to!"

That boy... He was a bad influence on Mia. He had to be stopped or else he was going to hurt other people as well.

"Ice," Koichi hisses and slams the tables around the room. "It's him! He's the one to blame."

"Yes!" Mia cried and covers his ears. "I swear! Please, let me go!"

Despite that though, it was still Mia who did it. It was still him who caused the most pain and set the plan into motion. That didn't slip from Koichi's mind, but he figured he would torment Mia more later. Right now, Ice was the one he had to find.

"I'm not done with you," he snarled at Mia and made him flinch. "Don't expect to get any sleep tonight, my dear."

With more blood, he added one last thing to his name to send out a message. It now read 'Koichi and Mia' with a bloody heart drawn around it. And then the anger diminished, leaving behind only the sorrow and agony of having a broken heart. Koichi slowly creaked the doors open and left Mia behind.

The latter stared at the wall in fear and astonishment, the blood creating a dripping effect down the white walls. He dropped to his knees and held his head in shame.

"I'm sorry..."

Koichi stalked the tall black haired boy to a simple home in the suburban area near his school. He seemed none too shaken up over what happened at the school, saying it was merely an electrical malfunction. He seemed to have been one of the first ones to leave and didn't know what happened to his best friend.

He was ready to follow the boy into his home when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"You don't have to do this you know. You could just walk away."

Koichi paused and turned around to find someone else standing behind him. A tall blonde man with black leather pants and no shirt to show off an incredibly muscular but thin body covered in tattoo's stood there, and his piercing blue eyes gazed back at him with sharp intellect. He took note of the ram-like horns spiraling out of his head and knew this guy had to be inhuman like he was now. And who the hell was he to say what he shouldn't do?

" _Oh yeah_?" He says with a surprising amount of boldness. " _And what gives you the right to tell me what to do? Who the hell are you anyway_?"

The man sighs and steps closer, his face one of pity.

"My name is Tsuzuku, I am a deamon and I can help you. Look Koichi-kun... I know you're in pain," he says softly. "And I know you want to make them feel the pain you did... But that's not how it is supposed to work. You're becoming a poltergeist, and for a human soul that isn't good news. You'll be engulfed with grief and anger and nothing but revenge will matter. At this rate, you'll destroy everything that remains of your humanity, and I will be forced to stop you. Please stop this. I can help you."

Koichi felt his anger skyrocket more and more blood pooled on the ground as a result. The man frowned and stepped closer. But the boy wouldn't have that.

" _Stay away from me_!" He yelled at him and stepped even further away. " _You don't have any idea what I have been through! Leave me alone!_ "

In a flash Koichi was gone, appearing in Ice's room where the mentioned boy was just getting ready to start studying for tests. That asshole thought he knew what was going on? He had no idea! He would make everyone see! He'd make them suffer as badly as he had. That was the most important thing now...

If he couldn't he had nothing left.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

"You have to stop him Tsu. We can't let him rampage for any longer. Seriously, he has begun to torment the entire family, not just the boy himself. This is beginning to venture into dangerous territory."

"You think I don't know that? I am trying my hardest, but his energy has skyrocketed and the strong fields are keeping me blocked out."

My partner had stared at me incredulously once he got here and it was probably because he couldn't believe I had let him get away. He's a tiny little thing with short purple hair, a side shaved head and multiple mouth piercings with baggy black grunge clothes. He himself was a spirit, not so much a human one though. He was this ages old tree spirit who got banished for being too free thinking. It was... Complicated.

We stood outside of the home of the boy Koichi was planning on tormenting but I couldn't get inside just yet. New spirits were dangerously powerful after having just died. They were like baby rattlesnakes, much more deadlier and uncontrollable in their infant stages.

"He's becoming a dangerous poltergeist, it's your job to stop him. I don't want to have to get someone else to-"

"Shut up I got it," I snap at him and make him frown at me. "God... Look, Meto-san... I can do this. You don't need to call in any backup." He merely chuffs at me and hugs his creepy little teddy bear closer. "Give me a few minutes, his strength probably won't last for much longer. Poltergeists usually have to wait a long time to build up their strength but he's using all of his up at once."

Meto tsked in response and turns up his nose.

"Pff, leave it to you damned things to let it get out of hand like this... I'm heading back and if you're not back with his soul in captivity in thirty minutes I am sending in help. You got it?"

I don't answer but that's how I usually answer him with a yes. He takes the hint and disappears in a puff of smoke. Meto was sort of my superior on this case, both because he was in the company longer than me, and his age outspanned mine by a few hundred years give or take. If you didn't want your nightmares plagued by terrible things then it was best to try and keep to his good side. He had some scary friends in high places.

Inside the home, the lights were flickering and blinking sporradically, the people inside were genuinely terrified and Koichi was reveling in his short bursts of anger fueled strength. In a few minutes now though, I could go in and apprehend him before he could have another chance to expose our kind. There was no way I was going to mess this one up.

==========NORMAL POV============

Koichi flung another plate off of the shelves in the kitchen and shattering to the floor. He felt adrenaline pushing through him, making his rampage so so much more enjoyable. It was so... Exhilirating to do this, seeing these people so terrified and without control was beyond what he could have imagined. These people just had to be in the kitchen didn't they? How was being this powerful a bad thing? That asshole outside didn't know anything!

The very thought of him made his temper flare and when he saw the parents trying to leave the house he roared angrily before throwing more plates at the door to stop them. The woman screams and ducks her head down, crying and begging for it to stop, the man can't see who is causing the ruckus and can't do anything but shout out loud.

"Please leave us alone! We don't know what we did!"

Koichi snaps his head towards them and rushed the man, making him stumble and fall to his knees. It was here that he shoved the nearest chair up against the door handle to jam it shut. Outside the door, he could hear Ice shouting and asking what was happening.

"You people..! You created the boy who ruined my life! He deserves to suffer for what he did to me! And you guys are-"

A sudden spell of fatigue hit into him and made him feel weaker. Confused he started getting mad but even then, his ability to move and manilpulate things was starting to get weaker and he found that moving a plate was difficult. What was going on?

"Stop this right now."

He gasps and turned around to see Tsuzuku appearing as a mist like anomaly in the room they were in. Not this guy again..! Didn't he tell him to go away already?

"You! I said to leave me alone!" He screeches and tries to once more throw a plate but can't due to his faltering power. Now the dæmon was fully visible.

"I can't do that," Tsuzuku says quietly. "We both know this situation is dangerous for you and I am here to help you. Please let me."

"How is it dangerous? I am finally making it known that I am still here!"

Tsuzuku can tell that Koichi is becoming tired and is genuinely empathetic.

"Look... You can feel it right? You're becoming dizzy when you try to use this power and it takes a great deal of it to even make something move. That happens when you try to use it too much. You'll use all of your power up and you'll most likely die a second time and never be able to come back. Which is why I want to help."

Koichi could indeed feel his strength waning with each passing second and almost fell over. But he wasn't so easily swayed. He wasn't normally such a stubborn person but he figured that the cause of this was due to him being dead and filled with a vengeful and determined sprit.

"But... But I can't just leave! I have to... To make them feel what it's like..."

"No Koichi... You don't have to. Humans are weak misguided creatures unable to properly think for themselves. The hate you feel for this boy is only because his parents taught him to be that way, and their parents taught them. It's a long deep rooted cycle that you cannot get rid of. And it isn't our place to continue to worry about it. But if you come with me, I can make all of your pain go away."

Tsuzuku knows that by now, the two parents cannot feel anything in their presence anymore because now they are calm and trying to catch their breaths.

"What do you want from me..?" Koichi sniffles and slides to the floor in sadness. He's so tired that he just wanted to sleep. But ghosts can't sleep. "I don't want to be forgotten so easily... I am so afraid..."

Tsuzuku walks closer cautiously as not to set him off in any way. It was obvious to anyone that this soul was breaking under such a huge emotional weight that the utmost and tender care was needed in this situation. He has seen this far too often.

"You can be remembered," he murmured and kneels down. "But you don't need to do it in a violent way. This way isn't right, but if you had a simpler way..."

Koichi's eyes water at that and he can't feel it in himself to be angry anymore. It's true what he said, he feels like he has just been drained of all of his energy or will to get up. Was this really going to hurt him if he went too far?

"I just... I don't want to be... I'm scared of what might happen if I go with you," he admits quietly. "There's just... So many scary things I am afraid of that could happen to me."

And he understood that perfectly, almost too much so. This poor thing had known only suffering and sadness for the most of his life. He was hoping he could change that all by tonight. Now he's smiling and inching closer to very gently clasp Koichi's hands in his own.

"Do not be afraid. I am only here to make sure you do not suffer anymore... That is my main purpose for existing, to help lost children like you find their way after death. The place I want to take you is a wonderful place, wher you can be happy and not worry about what people think of you. Will you come with me?"

Koichi's tears are softly streaming along his face and the wound on his neck has stopped bleeding profusely. Tsuzuku can see how pasty and grey Koichi's skin is becoming, his time is running out. It was now or never.

"But... MiA," Koichi pleads. "I can't... I have to see him one more time..."

Of course he would. The heart wants what it wants, that was never more true. And he knew Koichi would not be at peace unless he could see him one last time.

"It's okay, you and I will go and see him, and I will be with you all the way. You'll come with me afterwards, won't you?"

He's elated to see the now complacent expression slowly wiping away the anxiety on Koichi's face. From this semingly small action, he can feel a small part inside of him twinge and he doesn't understand why. He's never felt that before when working with these types of cases...

 _What was that all about?_ He mused to himself but decided not to think about it.

"Okay... I'm sorry I caused you trouble," Koichi says with a sigh.

"Don't worry about that. You're of no trouble at all. Now come on; There's someone we have to visit."

\-------------------------

Mia's home was a little ways away from Ice's, near a train station. Koichi only knew this because he had overheard one of the girls MiA's dated give away his address to someone else. When he first heard it, and from someone else of all people, he had become incredibly sad at first, Then curious. He had never been here before, and to do so now made it even more sad because he wasn't really in the human realm anymore.

But being with Tsuzuku made it a little better. Now that he had at least spent more time with this man, he felt as though he could be trusted. There was just something very safe and gentle about him that his guard could be let down.

From here, he was wondering as to how to go about this because he coudn't be seen, and Tsuzuku had freaking horns coming out of his head. So he had to voice his concerns.

"Tsuzuku-san... How will we see him? I am a spirit, and it is obvious that you aren't human either."

The dæmon man shrugs his shoulders and pulls out a leather jacket seemingly from thin air and wraps it around his half naked body.

"Don't worry; Humans can see me, but only the human parts of me. My horns and my unhuman aura will be masked and make me look normal to them. I'll request for him to come outside and we can speak from there."

Koichi nods and figures that he knows what he is doing and they walk up to the door calmly. Tsuzuku knocks on the plain white door and they wait. Not a minute later, the door is answered by none other than the boy himself.

"MiA," Koichi gasps quietly in pain.

"Um... Hello?" MiA says to the strange man at his door. "Can I help you, mister?"

His voice was making an already distraught Koichi even worse. But Tsuzuku was calm and collected as he spoke.

"Yes, are you by any chance the boy named MiA?"

"Yes, that is me," the boy said. He looked a little shaken, probably from the earlier events. "What is this about?"

"My name is Tsuzuku and I was wondering if I may speak with you for a moment. Are your parents home?"

The boy's eyes drop and he shakes his head, solemnly.

"No. They left me home alone so they could go gambling... But what do you want to talk about?"

"I understand that you have experienced an... Incident at the school you go to. As for who I am, I work for a paranormal investigator group and we specialize in unnatural and paranormal occurences. May I come in?"

At the explanation MiA's face said out loud that he realized where this was going and he nods his head.

"Y-yes of course, come inside."

MiA didn't know of course that there was a spirit slinking in his house before the door could be closed all the way. The air feels colder than it normally does but he pays it no mind. He tells Tsuzuku to go ahead and sit on his couch and he gets them both a water bottle.

"So, Mia-kun," He starts and eyes Koichi from where he stood behind the kitchen counter by the fridge. "Can you tell me what happened in your own words?"

Koichi follows his crush to the living room and stands just behind the adjacent couch in front of the TV and across from Tsuzuku's. Lovingly Koichi tries to touch MiA's face but his fingers go right through, making MiA shiver at the cold air on his cheek.

"Well, I... Really don't know how to explain it really... It all happened so fast. I went into the gym to wait for the time the trains would start running and... All the doors suddenly slammed and locked closed. It was dark and all the lights went out, and then... I heard screaming in my ear, and I knew it was... Was..."

MiA paused and looked close to tears and Koichi's heart clenched.

"What happened?" Tsuzuku asks in a very professional voice. By now, Koichi is filled with immense guilt at how harshly he had treated MiA a few hours ago now. "Come on, you can tell me."

MiA swallowed and tried to get over his initial shock.

"Okay. Um.. Then stuff started being thrown around, and then... There was some blood starting to appear on the wall... It was... 'his' name."

"Whose name, MiA-kun?"

"The boy who killed himself... I was so scared. Then he told me all these things and I... I felt so horrible about what I had done to him. I know it was Ice who told me to, but it was still me..."

Tsuzuku sees Koichi nodding behind the couch and knows it is still the same story. Why would MiA lie?

"I understand. What was it saying?"

"Just... Stuff like how he loved me, and how... How it was my fault he was dead... If I could only tell him how sorry I am... I never meant for it to go this far..."

Koichi held back his sobs and almost collapsed, wiping his eyes and taking shuddering breaths to calm himself down. Tsuzuku sees this and bites his lip in thought.

"Hmm... What if I told you that you can?"

MiA looks skeptical and he scoffs, sighing to himself.

"I don't believe you. How can I talk to somebody who is dead?"

Tsuzuku smiled at MiA and tapped the side of his head.

"Well I happen to also be a psychic. I can see and speak to spirits. Do you want to try?"

MiA at first, didn't seem like he believed it. But after seeing the serious look on Tsuzuku's face he seemed willing to at least try it. Koichi was so happy to see MiA nod at last.

"Okay. I... Guess I can try."

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

"MiA kun, thank you so much for giving me some of your time. I know that you will be okay after this, right?"

"Yeah... I'll be okay. As long as... As long as Koichi will be okay, then there is nothing to worry about."

Those words played themselves over and over in my head, making my concentration waver. Koichi and I talked with MiA for a good hour before Koichi started displaying signs of extreme fatigue and weariness. His speech was starting to slur and I knew his soul was slowly starting to break away. Even as a poltergeist he would have had to do some killing to stay in this world and thank the stars I stopped him in time. He was tired, I could tell. Not any kind of tired, the kind that pulls you deep into exhaustion and no amount of sleep can make it go away. He needs to be in my world or it might already be too late.

Meto had already received the news a while ago that I successfully stopped him from becoming too uncontrollable and didn't step in.

I pulled him along behind me towards the bustling parts of the city where our crossing place was. The building in question was a two story brick building that we bought out for our use a few years ago in human time. We ran a small witchcraft and wiccan shop as a cover up for what it really was.

"Tsuzu-san... I'm so sleepy," Koichi croaked and dragged his feet behind him. "I want to sleep..."

Poor thing. His life was so harsh up until now, it's no wonder he did this to himself. All the more reason to hurry I suppose.

"I know Koi kun... Just hang on a bit longer okay? You can sleep when we get there." And by that... Well, I am sure he knew what I meant by it. He seemed to, for he nodded at me, but then he started slowing down. He even took his hair out of it's loosely tied bun so it now hung around him like some sort of curtain. Perhaps he's too tired to be walking on his own, considering all he had been through of course he deserved a rest. An odd thought then crossed my mind. "Koi kun, come here. I'll help you along."

His once bright and rage filled eyes that are now squinted and dim, glanced at me with confusion but he didn't argue. He stepped forward to me so I could slowly swing him up onto my back with his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. His long pink hair tickled the skin at my neck and collarbone.

"There now, I'll carry you home, so just relax okay?"

I guess he was thankful, for his arms tightened around me and the ticking of soft but cold breath brushed across the back of my neck. His body was so cold and he was shivering. But I was used to the cold feeling. Who knows how long it has been since I felt the warmth of another body on mine? I have no clue really.

"Thank you.... Tsuzuku san..."

"For what? This is a part of my job," I laugh but I feel as though he meant it as more than that.

"I know," He sighs. "But you've saved me... My life... It was a mess but... If you hasn't stepped in I... I might have really hurt someone... So thank you... For everything..."

Maybe he was right. There is something very very different about this boy, I can feel it in me. Despite my centuries of working through the same cases I never felt such a need to save one soul from damnation before. Normally had I been in this situation, an exorcism or forceful banishment was my first go to tactic. But this boy.. He was only a kid. A young fresh soul tortured by social anxieties and an unrequited love far too painful to bear. The poor child never stood a chance in this world against all the evils everywhere.

Which is why, as my charge, it was my immediate duty to protect him. Our home was a safe haven for his and my kind, far from the corrupted and dirty human world everyone is so quick to defend. Our own little world, away from the prying eyes of dirty humans. No one could ever touch him again.

"I have to ask, Koi kun... What exactly made you do what you did? Was there really no other way?"

He shivered again around me and I hoped I hadn't crossed a sensitive topic.

"Well... It all started when... I had this person who used to be my friend at my school but... He found out I was gay and that I liked another boy he turned on me, then he turned everyone else against me because I was different... At the time I thought nothing could be worse. My parents are dead, no relatives claimed me as such... It was utter hell. But then, MiA's best friend found out about my affection for him and didn't tell him about it but instead told him I was a disgusting whore who slutted myself out to other guys for money... He was the one who ruined my life... So that's why I did it... That's why I ran that silver spike across my neck so I could finally get away from all the pain I was feeling..."

Cold wet drops spread across my shirt but I didn't have the heart or the stomach to be upset about that.

"But... You're here now... And you've saved me from more pain in the future. Hopefully now I can just put everything behind me and I can move on."

His outlook on this situation was brighter than I thought it would be, that was all I could say about it now. Despite having just died, he still thought he had another chance to be happy. And with the right attitude and plenty of hard work I was certain that he would find everything he needed to be happy.

"I am sure you will," I murmured as we crossed into the famous Shibuya crossing buzzing with people even at this hour. "And with me helping you, nothing can be impossible."

I seemed to cheer him up with that because soon the wetness was forgotten and he chuckles softly.

"Even after all that I have put you through you still want to help me?" He squeaks. The poor thing thought I was going to leave him...

"Of course I do. I'm not the type to just help someone and then move on, of course not. No, I will see that you're happy on the other side, or I will feel like I have failed you and everyone else."

"Do... Do you promise me?"

I smiled and looked down at him once we reached the other side.

"I promise."

And I really did, whole heartedly. I wanted to help him forget every ounce of pain he has ever felt. I want to help him erase every thought he has ever had of never being good enough, or that he was worthless. From now on... The only true friend Koichi would ever need would be me.

He must have been very happy, for soon his arms tighten around me in such a tight hug I almost suffocated.

"Thank you... So so much... How can I ever repay you?" He asks..

"No need to give me anything," I assured him once we reached a certain building. "Just repay me by being happy and that will be all the payment I need."

There was no reason for me to do what I did but I couldn't stop myself. The next thing I knew I had his hand tightly in mine and I didn't let go. Not even after I felt his eyes burning into me questioningly with his breathing now uneasy. And not even after we passed through a dark alleyway behind the building and through a big metal that I was sure no one knew even existed.

It was sure dark in here but I was already used to it. But he probably wasn't. The door slammed behind us and he flinched.

"Tsuzuku... it's dark," He whimpered in my ear a second later.

"It's okay. I'm here," I shushed to him. "Don't worry, we'll be safe in a few more minutes so just hang on."

"Oh.. Okay..."

There was a single flight of about seven steps that were pretty steep, then a big stone corridor that traveled under our main building with no lights turned on. Better to keep the calm atmosphere I guess. We walked for a good minute before I nearly lost my balance on another set of steps that was infamous for tripping me up.

Koichi giggled a little bit at my clumsiness and it made me feel a bit better. At least he wasn't terrified out of his mind. Down we went, further into the darkness and towards the special place I had told him so much about. I thought it would be quiet until I hear his soft voice in my ear once more.

"Tsuzuku san... If it is okay with you, can I ask a few questions?"

"Of course you can. Ask whatever you want."

"Um... First of all, I want to know how it is you found me so easily. You appeared almost instantly. I just wanted to know how."

Of course he did. I would too if I were in his situation.

"Well Koichi, my world works in mysterious ways. Once someone is in danger of becoming a poltergeist, in this case you, their soul gives off a unique energy picked up by specialists on the other side, then more specialists go out to hopefully stop it from happening. Also in this case, I happened to be a specialist of that sort sent out to help. That's how I knew where you were. Of course though, we aren't always able to unfortunately. People turn into ghosts every day, and therefore more are susceptible to turn into poltergeists. There are simply too many to control, but we at least exist in an effort to slow down this alarming phenomenon."

"Are you the only ones of your type? Or are there more around the world as well?"

"Yes, we are a strictly Japanese sector, but there are other sectors around the world like you said. We blend into society as otherwise non suspicious people. We all work together to help the tortured souls find peace."

"And the ones you can't stop... What about them? Do they stay like that forever?"

"If they can help it yes. But we leave that to the human side. They have their exorcisms that may or may not always work. And if they don't then the people around simply leave it alone and leave it to itself." At Koichi's soft hum of understanding I thought there was nothing else to tell. But then one more question was asked before I saw the small familiar dim lighting at the end of the tunnel.

"And you? How did you become part of this... This system?"

He was wondering about me... How much should I tell him? There were only certain things that I could say after all.

"Well.... People like me... Well we're not exactly people I guess. I wasn't born I was created."

"What do you mean, created?"

"Daemons are created purely for the purpose of relaying saved spirits to the other side. Sure we can love and feel emotions and all that, but... It's sort of a half life really. But you learn to accept it."

I felt him slipping so I decided to shift him up higher so he wouldn't fall.

"But... Who created you?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. None of us do. And none of us really care to figure it out but, I would actually like to know. For now though we have to just deal with suddenly appearing into existence as a brain dead and pathetic creature who has to be taught how to read and speak, and then taught how to do our jobs like the perfect little soldiers we are..."

"Who takes care of you until you're sane?"

"We are all assigned to each other like a family, but we aren't related. Those that came before us are the ones that teach us the ways of being alive. As it has always been."

We reached the end of the tunnel, and the end of Koichi's questions. But I feel like he had a lot more to ask me. However, I didn't want to deny him from getting some rest just for some boring stuff about my menial life. And there were things I didn't need to tell him now.

"Is that all you have to ask me?"

"Yes... For the moment," he says with a resigned sigh. "I might ask more later."

And I would be prepared for that. Whatever he wanted to know, nothing held back. And as I settle into silence once more the dim light is now brighter and there is now an arched doorway coming into sight. Koichi peeked out at the door and he sucked in a soft drawn out breath. This was it, just through here it will all finally be over.

Inside the arched doorway is another room, lit up by red candles and with someone standing in front of a huge stone door. I wasn't expecting to see him just yet.

"Meto," I said both in surprise and relief. "Have you been waiting here for long?"

"No, only about ten minutes," the smaller male says with his long purple braids tied up on his head. "I received the news not long ago. Good job. So are you ready to head home?"

"Yes. Koichi are you ready to head home?"

I feel his arms squeeze softly and his body is already starting to feel warmer.

"Yes... Take me home Tsuzuku san. Please."

He let's go of me so he can stand on his own two feet and I see his face again after about twenty minutes of not seeing it. It's pale and thin but he looks happy. A genuine smile stretches across his chapped lips and for the slightest of moments I could swear I never saw anything quite as beautiful as he was in my entire life. And when we all went through that door and into that bright white light I could hear him say one more thing before we were whisked away.

"Thanks."

 


	4. Chapter 3

KOICHI POV

I must have passed out somewhere in between crossing over because the next thing I knew I was waking up in some bed, a comfy one at that. I looked down and saw a fluffy black comforter draped over me. Jeez, my head hurts. Where the hell am I?

Another look around told me I was in a bedroom decorated in grey walls and a black carpeted floor with a white ceiling. There was a door and a dresser to my left and a window on my right with grey curtains drawn all the way back. The door probably led to a bathroom, or at least I hoped it did. There was a plain wooden door just across from me as well.

Squinting I sat up and felt a popping in my spine as I stretched. I was still wearing my school's uniform clothes, but they were clean and not covered in blood.

Being here felt really odd. Like I had been dreaming this entire time. Ah, but I couldn't be right? I was more than certain that I was still dead. There was no way my brain could have imagined all of that. That man that saved me, I was certain he could not have been the work of my brain. Speaking of which where is he? He couldn't have just disappeared.

Surprisingly my throat didn't hurt. And when I reached up to touch it, I didn't feel a bloody gaping wound there. It was just smooth pale skin. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try using it.

"Tsuzuku-san?" I called out and climbed out of the bed. "Are you there?"

I didn't get a response at first so I debated on whether to go towards the door in front of me before it came open suddenly and there he was. This time he looked different. Instead of being decked out in leather and looking intimidating like before he looked very... Um, normal?

His hair was messy like he had just woken up, he wore a loose white tank top and some plain grey sweatpants. And other than the horns spiraling out of his head there didn't seem to be anything else abnormal. He stood there with a coffee cup in his hands, looking a little tired but content. I sighed in relief and sat back at the edge of the bed. Good to know I didn't imagine him after all.

"Ah, Glad to see you're awake Koichi-kun," he says with a smile and walks into the room with me. "You were out for quite a while, but you seemed tired so I didn't wake you."

I bit my lip as he sat beside me and handed me the cup, which I took gratefully.

"T-thanks," I said and looked around once more. "Um, Tsuzuku-san..."

"Please, just Tsuzuku is fine," he says with a laugh. For some reason that made my face feel hot. I tried drinking the coffee to distract myself, which tasted actually really nice.

"Okay, um... Tsuzuku. How long have I been asleep? And where am I?"

He hummed and crossed his legs in thought as he stared at the wall in front of us.

"Hmm, about two days, which is perfectly normal so do not worry. As for where we are, well, this is my apartment. I figured this was the safest place to bring you for now."

So, we were in his house? Did this mean this was his bedroom? And good lord, why am I feeling all flustered just from knowing that?

"Oh, uh... I'm sorry if I'm... Taking up your bedroom..."

"What? Oh no, that's not it. This is a guest room so don't worry about invading my space. It's actually quite nice sharing a space with someone now, even if you've been asleep for two days."

My face heated up really bad and I looked away, embarrassed. But that only made him laugh at me and he patted my head before ruffling it.

"I'm kidding Koichi. You really needed the sleep so don't worry so much, okay? Now come on and get dressed, I have clothes in that dresser over there, and I have breakfast ready. And I want to take you shopping later, okay?"

Shopping? Here? Where exactly was here?

"Tsuzuku, where exactly are we? And not your house, I mean... Out there," I said and pointed at the windows. He smiled and stood up then took my empty cup from me.

"It's... A lot to explain," he admitted sheepishly and itched at one of his horns. "Just wash up and get dressed, I'll explain everything over pancakes."

Pancakes? What the heck... Was I really on the other side or was he just screwing with me? I hadn't eaten anything yet though and my stomach started to remind me of that by growling impatiently with hunger pains. Oh what the hell, I'll just go with it.

"Fine," I agreed. "Get out of here so I can change."

I couldn't help but let that small streak of arrogance slip but he didn't seem to mind because he just grinned and walked out with a snicker, closing the door with a click. I hoped he knew what he was getting himself into by taking me in like this. Before I died and before my life went to hell, I was actually quite the little delinquent. I cursed like a sailor and people kept trying to change me so I was a 'decent' person.

Fat lot of good it did them I thought with a sarcastic huff and stood up to do as Tsuzuku said. After rummaging through his dresser I found a cute black long sleeved shirt with a brown felt teddy bear on the front and some skinny jeans to match. There were also some plain white undies that suited me just fine and a pair of mismatched black and white socks. These would have to do I guess.

I showered and dressed before joining Tsuzuku in the other room, which was different from the other room. It was all white with a grey linoleum floor underfoot. The socks I was wearing made me almost trip a few times. This was a big room that acted like a kitchen and a living room together. The living room was almost bare except for the single couch in front of a big plasma screen and a shelf underneath littered with games and DVD's. The kitchen was right in front of my room and had a white marble island counter with barstools. An oven and fridge sat side by side up against a wall with black cupboards above them. It was very chic and shiny in here.

Tsuzuku was there waiting for me with two plates of pancakes... I smelled them from here and my stomach ached again.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" I asked as I sat at one of the barstools. He was still in his pajamas. Tsuzuku kept smiling as he slides a plate towards me and a bottle of syrup.

"I will, but I make it a habit to eat first so I don't get my nice clothes dirty."

"You couldn't have given me that bit of advice?" I deadpanned and he shrugs.

"I didn't think you'd need it, you seem far more neater than me manners wise."

Hm, wasn't expecting a compliment this early in the morning. But I just mirrored his shrug before starting on my food.

"Hmm, whatever you say."

He smirked and came to sit beside me which, for some reason made me uneasy. Maybe it was the meager foot of space between our arms or my distrust of strangers. Either way, I couldn't make the feeling go away.

"So, Koichi-kun, I guess it's time for answers, huh?"

"If you think it will make me feel better, I guess so."

His smirk widened and he made a small sound of amusement.

"You're such a mystery to me, I swear," he giggled and licked a small droplet of syrup from his finger. Oh my God. Why did I find that hot... "Just a little while ago, you were all timid and shy, now you're really... How should I say, feisty? Is that something that usually happens with you humans?"

I smirked back at him despite my unease and swallowed down the last bit of food in my mouth. He really made some damn good pancakes.

"I guess I'm just bipolar?" I tried. "I dunno, I've always been like this."

His smile wavered a bit and for a split second I could have sworn he seemed sad.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to it, won't I?"

That threw me off guard. Did that mean... He wanted me to stay?

"So... You're not going to kick me out after this?"

He made a mock sound of offense and rapidly scoffed.

"What kind of man do you take me for? Granted, I'm not exactly known for my caring soul but even I am not that cruel."

I smiled and shrugged, looking down at my empty plate.

"I was teasing you," I admitted with a small chuckle. "Even I know you wouldn't do that. But, thanks though. For... For all this. It's the first time anyone took time out of their own lives to even deal with me."

Tsuzuku sighs for the first time and reaches over to quickly ruffle my still wet hair, making shivers run down my spine at the feel of his hands touching me.

"It's really no problem at all. I had a duty to perform, and that was to keep you safe."

Even though he was a stranger, I still felt really relaxed around him. Like I could trust him no matter what. Maybe it was because he was the one who helped me cross to this side and away from all my suffering. In the end, it all fell down to that I suppose. He was my savior, end of story.

"We're in Purgatory by the way."

I shot my head up and looked over to stare at him blankly.

"Heh?"

He tilts his head and hummed before tapping his chin.

"Well, I guess not really all the way. I guess a better word would be... Um, half-purgatory?"

I blinked and let his words settle in my brain. So, which was it? Hell or purgatory? Either way I was sure I was screwed.

"Is... Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because the idea of being stuck doesn't exactly tickle my fancy."

My choice of words must have amused him because he laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not, but... This place doesn't exactly have a name. It's just the place where people go if they don't go to heaven. If you come here you aren't exactly an angel, but neither are you a demon. I guess it's just a place where lost souls can finally feel at peace. Does that make sense?"

I thought about it for a bit and I guess... It kinda did? His explanation made enough sense to me. Since I had done a few stupid things in my life I wasn't allowed into Heaven, but I wasn't a terribly loathsome person either, so my soul wasn't damned. It was the place in between, a second chance at redeeming myself.

"I suppose it does," I said after a few moments of silence. "So... Am I just going to stay like this forever?"

He smiled and leaned his head on his hand against the counter.

"Actually, there's a little something else as well. But I'll explain that another time. For now, let me go get dressed so we can go out, all right? I am sure that after two days of sleep you're pretty wide awake by now."

He collects our plates and places them in the sink before heading to another door down a hallway beyond my room to his own right next to it. I waited for about ten minutes before he finally came outside. It was sorta similar to how he was dressed two days ago, only more decent. He wore red skinny jeans and a white graphic tee with the word "ECHO" on it in English. A black tote bag was thrown over his shoulder to match the black buckled combat boots he was wearing and I rose an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried about the weather outside? You're making me feel hot in those."

He laughed and just shrugged to himself before handing something to me.

"Don't worry it never gets higher than eighty degrees out there. And here, tie up your hair, I am sure you don't want it all over in your face, right?"

He gave me a pastel pink scrunchi to match my hair, so I just tied it up in a high pony tail. I was surprised that it managed to stay pink after all of this.

"So what am I gonna wear on my feet?" I asked. "There's no way I am going to wear my school shoes."

"No worries, I have some by the door so pick whatever you want."

I followed him to the door of the apartment and found a shoe rack filled with all sorts of different styles but what caught my attention the most was a pair of black sneakers with little silver heart charms dangling from the shoelaces. They were super cute and I would not mind wearing them at all. I picked them out and fit them on snugly and stood up, ready to go.

He led me out to a surprisingly dull hallway with colors far different from his apartment. The carpet was a deep wine red and the walls matched the ceilings as a bland beige color. A few lit lamps lined the walls to make a dim but cozy atmosphere even if the color made me want to cringe. The hallway started from where we were to about twenty or so feet to an elevator at the very end. There were no other doors in this hallway which meant his was the only one on this floor.

"All righty then, come along and don't get lost if you can help it," he said as we walked along the carpeted floor. "There are things in this place other than me, and they won't be as friendly. So just, stick close and you'll be okay."

I swallowed at the sudden anxiety prickling at my skin and I made sure to keep at least two feet of space between us. We got in the elevator and I could see that there were ten floors and we were right at the top but I didn't really mind. Heights never really bothered me.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked him once we started moving. He merely shrugged his shoulders and perched some dark sunglasses over his eyes.

"I'll probably take you around the city a bit and get you used to your surroundings a bit. Then there's someone you just have to meet."

** TBC **


	5. Chapter 4

"There are so many people here! How in the hell do you keep track of it all?!"

His bright eyes followed everything so intently, like everything was fascinating to him. It was so nice to see someone so innocent as him marveling at something that was completely normal to me. Even though he was in a place full of things unfamiliar to him, he still had the courage to not show fear. That was what I liked about him, he was strong willed and confident. Which was odd for him considering he wasn't alive anymore. But perhaps this was his own way of making the best out of death?

"I am a product of creation, made to keep order around here. Every species, every mixed blood, I know about it. If there is suddenly a new one my boss is the first one to know about it. There are over a hundred different creatures native to this area, and with every kind of mix in between imaginable. All of it is under the control of my boss."

And besides, these people, these creatures like me, walked around normally and spoke a multitude of languages, walking around like any human would in the living world. Maybe that was why Koichi was so eager to be here. It all felt like home away from home.

"That's so amazing!" He squealed excitedly and looked around at the tall buildings around us. "You're so cool, Tsuzu-san. You have to teach me all of them, okay?"

I smiled and shook my head at the honorific. He really was too polite for his own good.

"Please, I told you, just call me Tsuzuku. I don't really deserve to be called san or anything like that."

He pouted at me and tugged at the sweater I bought him to cover his fingers more.

We were walking on a particular strip here in the city about a half mile long with all kins of stores and shops lining it. I bought him some brand new clothes to replace what he came here in. What I had learned in the last hour about him was amazing. He may have been repressed when alive, but he had an amazing taste for fashion despite being so young. He loved colors of all sorts and patterns in nearly every imaginable way there was. He also really loved pandas. But what was probably the most surprising to me was that his favorite color, out of all others, was pink.

Of course later on, that made sense once you took a look at his hair. Which he insisted we change because he didn't want to harbor any memories of before, so we went to a barber shop to turn his once straight flat hair into a flurry of curls and crimps that was styled atop his head in twin pigtails that were splayed out al over the place and made him look really cute. He still wanted to wear the teddy shirt I gave him though, even though he picked out a ton of other clothes that were probably more to his taste. Perhaps it was the sentiment?

"So, who exactly did you want me to meet?" He asked me. "I'm not very good with surprises."

I started to notice we were getting closer to where I wanted to bring him and led him toward another part of the street. There was a two story building made of bricks nestled inbetween two skyscrapers and had a shop displayed in the windows right in front. It was my friend's store and his house was settled right on top of it. A black cat was peeking out of one of the two windows out at whoever passed by. I recognized him right away.

"Don't worry, we're here now. Just stick close to me. The people here are friends of mine so I am certain you and them will get along just fine."

Apparently the store was closed due to the 'we're not open' sign in the front window, but I just kept walking inside anyway, ignoring the weird looks from people on the streets. Koichi self conciously pulled his sleeves further down and his his fingers. It was dark inside but I knew my way around pretty well. My friend ran a gothic store with posters of obscure bands on the walls and all sorts of dark inspired clothing on racks littered around the shop and some hanging on the walls. In the back was a spiral staircase that led to upstairs.

"Tsuzuku should we even be here? The sign said they were closed."

"Like I said, my friend lives here so don't worry." I smiled at him before looking around and calling in a loud voice. "Toshiiii. Toshiya are you in here? Toshi?"

"Tsu? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

A tall man came down the steps and switched on a florescent light switch to light up the shop. Koichi cautiously stepped next to me when he saw my friend up close. He was frighteningly tall and had dark black hair. His eyes were a shade of lime green with very dilated pupils and had tattoo's of feathers running along his neck and disappeared into the white v-neck t shirt he was wearing. His jeans were black with holes in the knees. At first glance he didn't really seem like a gothic type person...

"Hey Toshiya, it's nice to see you too," I grumbled and crossed my arms. Toshiya sighed and his usual gentle smile came to his face.

"It's nice to see you Tsu. So what brings you here?" He starts to ask then noticed Koichi and tilts his head. "And who is your adorable friend?"

I reach over to grab Koichi's sleeve to keep him from freaking out, which I can tell he was going to because he was shaking like a frail little leaf.

"Thsi is Koichi, my new roommate. He's human and just recently died so please be nice to him."

"Hohhhh, well you're a sweet little thing aren't you?" Toshiya suddenly cooed and I nearly face palmed. Here comes his lovey dovey side... Every time he met someone cute he wanted to cuddle them and dress them up in cute things which, by the way, was not cool at all. Koichi squeaked and tried to shuffle away from Toshiya in fright.

"Toshi please you're scaring him," I berated when Toshiya started pinching his cheeks. "We're here because I want to talk to Die about something. Is he here?"

"Die-chan? He's upstairs of course like he always is. Come on, I'll make some tea. And for the cutie too!"

Toshiya disappeared upstairs and I pulled a trembling Koichi behind me. He clasped my arm tight and whispered in a shaky small voice.

"What... What is he?" He asked. Crap, I keep forgetting he can't tell what species is what just by looking at them. I've lived in this city for too long.

"He's a harpy, Koichi. Don't worry okay? He's such a sweetheart, he would never hurt a fly."

Of course I would never tell him that he indeed could. He had done worse than hurt a fly but I would wait to tell him that bit for now because he was scared enough.

"What's a harpy?"

"A harpy is a creature resembling an eagle or large bird but with the face and torso of a person. Toshiya can become his harpy form anytime he wants, but lately he hasn't because there is no reason for him to do so."

"And who is this Die person..?"

"A shifter, he can turn into different animals. You'll see when we meet him."

He was cautiously walking behind me as we went upstairs after I flipped off the lights. Upstairs was much different than downstairs, decorated in a mix of sky blue walls and a white ceiling with a wine red carpet covering the entire floor. He had two brown leather couches in front of a Plasma screen hanging on the wall. Nearby was a classic brick walled kitchen with a black tile floor, a plain white stove, silver refrigerator, and a big white cupboard with two big compartments and a bunch of little ones. A table was set up in between the living room and the kitchen. It was smaller than mine, but I guess for Toshiya it worked.

"Go ahead and sit in the living room, I'll get some water ready for tea. I am sure Die will come in any second now."

Making sure Koichi was next to me, I had him sit directly next to me on the couch. I was sure that Toshiya was eager to hear more about Koichi but that would have to wait for now. For some reason, there was a weird urge to keep Koichi close to me at all times even though it was entirely ridiculous to do so. He was independent right?

"Die-chan!" Toshiya suddenly squealed. "There you are. Tsuzu-chan is here to see you."

"Don't call me that," I grumbled but I could have sworn I heard Koichi giggle next to me.

The cat from earlier waltz into the room with his tail up and his head held high in a display of arrogance. Then in a few seconds he blurred from a cat to his human form. Another tall guy, just a bit shorter than Toshiya with long dark red hair and no bangs so he could show off his bright blue cat eyes. He wore a white beater and grey sweatpants like he had been sleeping. Or just being lazy.

"Tsuzuku. Long time no see."

"Hey Die, what's up."

"Nothing much, just an off day. Who's your friend?"

"That's Tsuzuku's adorable new room mate," Toshiya piped up from the kitchen. 'Isn't he just the cutest thing ever?!"

"Babe, please, not while he's sitting right in front of us," Die chuckles and stands near us. "Hello there, it's nice to meet you, um..."

Koichi blushed and twiddled his fingers as Die's eyes stared intently at him.

"Um, it's Koichi. I uh... I died a few days ago and ended up here. Nice to m-meet you Die-san."

Die grinned and sat on the couches arm closest to me.

"He's cute and polite," he says in a surprised tone. "Not sure how far that will get you done here, kid."

Koichi cocked his head a little bit and chewed on the ends of his sweater.

"What do you mean?" He squeaked nervously. I could tell he was still nervous but his curious streak was starting to show. That was a good thing right?

"If you couldn't already tell, this place is full of people like me and Toshi, and Tsuzuku as well. There are humans here, but few and spread out. Unlike humans, the other creatures aren't going to be as nice as we are. And being nice and cute all the time is probably not what you want to do if you want to get anywhere."

"What are you trying to put into his head now, Die-chan?" Toshiya sighed and brought a tray with four cups of tea into the living room for us on the coffee table. "Tsuzuku said not to scare him!"

"It's okay," Koichi suddenly said and surprised me with his outburst. "Um, if what Die-san has to say is gonna help me, then. I don't mind."

Die smirked at Toshiya whom only pouted and sits in the other couch closer to Koichi.

"If you want to survive in this world, you have to learn how to stand up for yourself. If some asshole is being a jerk to you, you can't be all meek and defenseless or else they will just walk all over you. You have to take a stand, defend yourself, be an asshole yourself. Just learn how to keep yourself from being stepped all over and you'll be fine."

"Really? You think that will work?"

Die smiled at him and leaned back on the couch with his arms behind his head.

"Yup. Stick to it and you'll do fine."

Koichi's face looked something like admiration. It was nice of Die to tell him all this, but I kind of wanted to be the one that did. But even so, I guess it was the thought that counted. Speaking of which, I remembered why I was here.

"Oh yeah, Die, I forgot that I came to ask you something important."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you think Shinya is home? Since you're his secretary, I need to see if he has anything for me regarding my last case."

"Hmm, the new guy? I think so, he was there when I went to see him yesterday. Are you planning on seeing him?"

"Yes. It's sort of important that I get paid for my work..."

Die laughed and held Toshiya close to him when the other snuggled against his side. If it wasn't obvious enough to Koichi already, he could probably tell very easily that they were indeed dating. Toshiya was such a sap when it came to his stoic lover.

"Amazing that such an odd guy replaced the old man, don't you think?" He says with a scoff. "And he's a rare type too, which means he isn't exactly the popular type."

"I know, but he's good at his job. He's young and ambitious, which is what we need."

"Um, pardon me for interrupting, but who's Shinya?" Koichi asked.

"He's my boss," I answered. "He's the one who sends out the cases to all the workers under his command, including me. Die is his secretary, meaning most of his orders come from him a lot of the time. Our squad makes up of about me and twenty other people. You still have to meet my supervisor of course, which will come later."

It was good to tell him all of this stuff early on, just in case he got super mixed up about everything later on.

"By the way, I still have your sword you broke the other day if you want it back," Toshiya says after I explained. "That poltergeist you took down the other day was pretty brutal, so I had it fixed."

Hm, I had completely forgotten about my sword. Why did Toshiya have it though? Perhaps when it broke he picked it up and had it fixed for me because after I defeated the spirit I passed out and woke up in the hospital the next day.

"Sure, I'll take it back. Thanks Toshiya."

He stood up and walked down the hallway past the kitchen into a room for a little while before coming back with my sword. It was a plain katana with a black and white handle but it was given to me when I was made so it was kind of a big deal for me. I let Koichi hold it for a while before I noticed the sun rising higher and higher, meaning it was nearing noon time so we had better get going.

"Well, thank you everyone for letting us hang out for a while," I say and stand up. "But we should get going. I don't want to risk missing Shinya."

Koichi copies me and tries to sneak off to the stairwell but Toshiya lept forward and caught him in a squeezing hug before he could.

"Koi-channnn!" He squealed. "Please come back and visit us again, okay?? I get lonely here when Die-chan has to leave me!"

I almost laughed at the terrified look on Koichi's pretty face but that would be incredibly rude of me. He looked to me for help but Toshiya wasn't doing any harm.

"Yes yes, we will come back again soon when you guys are open," I laughed and tried to pry Koichi from his arms. But Toshiya near had a death grip on him and was squealing over Koichi's cute hair and his clothes and everything about him, literally.

Koichi slipped away and we had to hurry away before Toshiya could get his paws on Koichi again, and for some reason that made me upset. But why? I don't understand what the hell is going on.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was merely being overprotective of him? I mean, I did just save him from eternal damnation as a vengeful spirit. Maybe it was the fact that he was my charge that I felt that weird feeling.

Yes, that was it. Koichi is my new underling and I swore I would protect him. At the case of myself probably, if it ever came to that. A big if.

"Your friends are weird," he said once we were back on the street and walking away. "Do all the people you know act like that?"

"Good lord, no," I laughed. "Toshiya's a special case. I commend Die for putting up with him on a daily basis like he does."

Koichi smiled and looked away to look around some more, ignoring the staring of little kids as he walked by them.

"So... They're together, huh? That's nice."

Oh. I had almost forgotten that the whole reason why he was here was because of his current sexuality. Humans were so... Restricted. It made me incredibly happy that I was not human because of that. And even though it sounds utterly terrible in my head, I am glad Koichi was with me now instead of up there. Even if the way he got here was really bad. There were many things that could have happened to him if he hadn't come here. Terrible awful things.

"Yes. Sexuality down here is no big deal to anyone. I guess I should have mentioned that before."

He scoffs softly and his mouth twitches.

"Gee you think? I don't want to walk around being afraid to tell people about my apparent love of dudes. Oh god, that sounded weird."

I wondered if maybe it was appropriate to ask what I did.

"Maybe even... One day you could... Even find someone to be interested in when everything is more familiar to you?"

For a split moment I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes and his steps faltered a little bit. But it wasn't sadness. It was almost like contemplation. I wonder if he was still sore about the whole MiA thing. Hopefully not, but I know love is a hard thing to let go of.

"Meh, maybe," He said then laughed. "If that person can deal with me. I mean look at me, I am a fucking princess. He has to treat me like one."

Koichi laughed at himself and I did as well, playfully pushing at his shoulder as we walked more own the street. It was so nice to see him openly laughing like this.

"You're so silly, Koichi," I giggle once we got over the laughs. "But yeah, sorry for not mentioning that before. I don't exactly think like a human does so I need some help with that sort of thing... Anyways, are you ready to go?"

He smiled and looks at me with bright eyes.

"Sure. Lead the way."  
  
**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

There were people bustling in and out of the lobby like crazy. What in the world was going on I wonder? Ah well, I was here for more important things.

Beside me, Koichi was trying his absolute best not to bump into everyone that we walked past, and failing at it I might say. He was constantly saying 'sorry!' and excuse me' to everyone who gave him a pointed glare for getting in the way. I pulled him to the receptionists desk and gained the attention of a young girl, another daemon like me. She seemed to not be as confused as us as to why there were so many people here.

"Excuse me," I said to her. "What exactly is going on here?"

She sighed and leaned her head exasperatedly against her hand, blowing her hair from her face.

"I dunno, something just went down in the human world. But i don't have any idea what."

"I see," I answered and felt Koichi press closer when someone bumped into him again. "Well I am off duty so it is not my problem right now. Anyway, is the boss in? I need to speak with him about my last mission."

She nods and starts typing away at her computer like usual, a bored look on her face.

"Of course he is, as always at this time of day. Right at the top floor. I don't have to let him know you're here do I?"

"No that's okay. Thanks though."

She waved at us as we weaved through the crowd and towards the elevator, along with like three other people. Inside Koichi took a breath and calmed down his breathing but wasn't exactly succeeding when there were other people in here with us. Right away I could recognize one of them as a wendigo by the name of Karma. His dark and heavy atmosphere just screamed bloodlust and danger. Not good. Instinctively I cornered Koichi against one of the walls and never let him out of my sight. The other two, whom were vampires and whom I didn't recognize, we're scanning us from top to bottom with sharp steely eyes.

I was hoping for a silent ride straight to the top but then he started talking. Or, more like sneering.

"You stink of human, deamon," he chuckles darkly to his companions. "I wasn't aware this was a place for such things. Or maybe its because you brought a snack for us?"

Koichi stiffened behind me and I glowered at Karma.

"You're aware that feeding on company property is illegal right? What makes you think I brought you, of all people, a present? That's pretty damn high and mighty of you. No, he isn't a snack, so don't even think about even coming near him or I will tear your arm off."

He continued to sneer despite my threat and it made me wonder if he just didn't care what I said at all. The others continued to stare at us and tried to get a peek at Koichi but thankfully the top floor approached quickly. I pulled him close and out of the elevator, hearing a hissing noise and then the elevator dings. Why did he always antagonize me? This was why no one got along with him, he always tried to assert his dominance over everyone even though he was only a locally stationed agent. I hope we don't have to run into him again.

The office level was a welcome atmosphere from the oppressive one in the elevator. It was a wide open lobby in hues of white and gray with soft white lights that branched off down a hallway towards his office. Another receptionist up here in front, this time a young man with bright pink hair like Koichi's and small cat ears settled into the curls. Minpha his name was, a cat demon who was just recently hired.

"Hello Tsuzuku!" He chirped at us. "I'm filling in for Die today! Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi Minpha, is-"

"Are you here to see Shinya? He's in his office now so you can go in if you want to."

Wow he was in an unusual mood. He didn't usually act so... Chipper.

"Um, okay, thanks."

He waved at us unusually happy as I led Koichi to Shinya's office. I knocked and waited til I heard someone say it was okay to come in and led him in. It was different from the outside, this time with softer earthy tones, a red carpet, and dim yellow lamps. It was easily the size of half my house in here with a potbelly stove right in the very center. No wonder it was so warm in here.

"Oh, hello Agent," Shinya's smooth voice purred from a desk far off in the farthest left corner from us. "I thought you had the day off today."

Koichi walked beside me as I approached my boss. He was not a very common species in this world... In fact he is one out of only seven of his kind. Shinya was what is known as a Virtue, or the polar opposite of a corresponding sin. He was the embodiment of the virtue of Patience, making him the perfect choice for this kind of job considering what he had to go through on a daily basis. His polar opposite was the Sin of Wrath, a very unpleasant person from what I hear.

"I am but... I wanted to come and talk to you a little bit about my most recent case."

Shinya stood up from his desk and let his long brunette hair cascade down his back as he approaches us. The very air around him was very warm and giving off a friendly vibe.

"Oh I see. Of course, come sit and we may talk."

There was a setup of plain red couches to the right of his desk, settled around a coffee table with many magazines on it. We sat and I felt Koichi shift a bit next to me and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I did come here partly on his part after all, but I didn't exactly tell him that yet.

"So, Agent," Shinya says with a smile. "What did you want to discuss with me?"

I clasped my hands against my lap and worried my lip a bit before answering.

"About that poltergesit you sent me after," I started slowly. "Well, this is him. I wanted to bring him to you because I decided to take him in myself. If it was all right with you."

Koichi stiffened and grabbed for my hand, which I squeezed comfortingly and gave him an apologetic look. He looked scared but we had to get over that sort of thing if he wanted to get anywhere down here. Shinya looked surprised before running his eyes over Koichi's trembling frame and his lips twitched into a friendly smile.

"Ah, this is interesting. Hello, I'm Shinya Terachi, but just Shinya is fine with me. What is your name?"

Koichi shook like mad beside me but still managed to squeak out an answer.

"Um... It's just Koichi, s-sir..."

My boss was being unusually kind, anyone else who knew him thought he was terrifying in person. He stuck out his hand for Koichi to shake, and when he did he held it longer than I would have imagined he would.

"Ah, a destroyed and horribly broken human soul," He sighs forlornly and lets go. "It's such a pity when the young ones wither away so quickly. I can only imagine what made yours the state that it's in."

His smile turns empathetic and pitying and he leans back against the couch to cross his legs.

"Broken? Withered? What do you mean, I am right here."

Shinya sighs and cocks his head to the side to hold Koichi's eyes in his own.

"You were a poltergesit, correct? And Tsuzuku saved you from wandering around in the human world for all of eternity?" Koichi nods both times. "Hm, I thought so. In what manner did you leave the world of the living? Suicide I am guessing, based on the signatures your soul is giving off."

Once more Koichi nods, becoming even more confused. But I understood what was going on.

"Yes..? I, I took my life using a protractor. Is that important?"

"Look, Koichi," Shinya begins with a grim expression. "Human souls are the purest energy forms to have ever been created on this planet. They are a source of innocence and everything good in the world, even sacred in a special way. Even as you get older, and you find yourself becoming less and less innocent, that doesn't take away from the fact that humans are essentially the perfect being, imperfections and all.

"So it's no surprise that a human taking their own life is a form of sin that my kind cannot even imagine, besides taking another of course which is the worst. Basically, you're ripping out your soul from your body and exposing it to the dangers of corruption, turing a once pure form into a battered and shriveled up husk of it's former self. You are exposed to the darkness and evils of the outside world and become corrupted by it and embrace the feeling of anger and revenge.

"This is the makings of a poltergeist, and if not saved right away then... Well, I am certain that Tsuzuku has told you already. I can feel your soul's energy Koichi, the energy it gives off is screaming for release from the darkness. You can still feel it, can't you? The anger?"

What he was saying... It made sense. Humans normally had to take some time to repair themselves after being ripped away from being alive so quickly, especially by their own hands. Though, I can't say for certain how long it would take for someone like Koichi to heal.

But Koichi... he wasn't showing signs of fatigue or anger, or any other symptoms. The signs of his degradation weren't that obvious, in fact he seemed perfectly okay to me when we first crossed into the gateway here. I couldn't read soul signatures like Shinya can though, so I would not have been able to tell.

"So... You're saying that... My soul is withering away? Because of what I did to myself?"

Shinya sighed and switched his cross legged position to a casual one.

"Unfortunately so, which is what brings us to the next topic. Koichi I can't let you stay like this, your soul will just continue to deteriorate and eventually disappear. And we can't have that because you're so young and have plenty to live for already. So I have to ask; Are you willing to change yourself to survive? Or let yourself stay human and disappear? That is entirely up to you."

This decision was common amongst humans who came here. The idea was to splice a second gene set into the soul so the human could live longer and not rot away, depending on what they chose to be spliced with. Still though, it was a huge decision. I wasn't sure Koichi was ready for it yet. His eyes were watering and he looked near to tears, I could see terror when it presented itself like this. I grabbed tighter on his hands and made him look at me. He had to know he wasn't alone here.

"Koichi it's okay," I say to him softly. "You don't have to decide right away, we can take a day or two to decide all right?"

He swallowed and his shuddering made the couch tremble a bit.

"Tsuzuku-san... I'm just scared," He croaked. "I am being asked to change myself into something not human just to survive. What am I supposed to to?"

It was true. His whole life was changed in the span of only a few days and we were asking him for even more. Still, this was exactly what I was talking about. Things changed, people changed. It was time for us to get stronger and move on.

"I know Koichi I know, but I will always be right by your side no matter what. I'll be here to help you if you're feeling unsure of what to do, okay?"

His fingers were warm but clammy with a sheen of light sweat, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Thanks... Um... So what do I have to do?"

Shinya stands and walks to his desk to pull some papers from a drawer and hands them over to him.

"Here, you can have these. It is a list of all the species in the city suitable for human splicing. It will help you figure out what to do. Just, look through them and tell me which one appeals to you and we'll see what we can do."

Koichi shuffles through the easy ten pages of different combinations possible for him and looks at me.

"Tsuzuku-san, can you help me? I don't know what I want..."

I was ready to help out in any way I could, until the phone on Shinya's desk began to ring loudly with a new call. Shinya sighed and excused himself to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hello Meto-san." My supervisor was calling? I wonder what he wants? "Oh Tsuzuku? He's here, we were just... Hmm. That's interesting... When? Where at exactly? ... How many? ... I understand. Very well, I shall send a deployment there at once, thank you Meto. Yes, I will talk to him and tell him. Uh huh. Of course, it's my job. Are you headed this way? All right then, I will see you when you get here. Later."

"What's going on?" I asked when he hung up. "Why did Meto san call?"

He sighed and there was an unusual sad look on his face.

"More deaths in the human world, a high school just came under serious fire from some psycho with a gun. More than thirty students died and fifty others were injured. I am gonna send some more agents over to the portal to help them. Ah, the human world is such a mess..."

Koichi gasped, utterly horrified.

"Ugh, not again... Did he say who the shooter was?"

"No idea, he killed himself as well before they could find out, so his soul most likely got sent to hell already. A human taking another life is a one way ticket straight down." He pressed a few buttons on the phone before speaking loudly into the receiver. "Attention company personnel. Groups 8B, 7E and 6F please report to my office for an important assignment as soon as possible. Groups 8B, 7E, and 6F. Thank you."

He hangs up and started pacing around. I could tell this wasn't the best time to stick around. In the next few hours it is gong to get crazy busy in here.

"Um, boss? Maybe I should come back tomorrow..."

But he just looked at me and shakes his head.  
"No, you can stay. We still need to sort out your situation here. That is, unless Koichi wants to go home?"

"No it's fine, I'll do whatever Tsuzuku-san wants to do."

Why does he always put me above himself? It's obvious here that he was more important than me. Even if his cute little face was incredibly convincing... Wait wait, why did I just think that?

_Come on Tsu, pull it together!_

"All right we can stick around, we're in no rush," I answered with a smile. "How about we go to the lobby and you can figure out what you want."

Koichi beams at me and nods enthusiastically.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Shinya-san."

"Likewise, Koichi-kun," Shinya said. "I'll be up here if you need me."

We left him to his work, or whatever it was he was doing, and left for the lobby. Minpha waved at us when we came back and came towards us when we sat at the table by the set of bay windows by his desk.

"Hey! You're back! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Koichi slumped against the table so he could flip through the papers and I figured he would be too busy to speak so I decided to answer him.

"Can I ask you a question, Minpha?"

His pink curls tilted in sync with his head and he blinks owlishly.

"Hmm? Okay, ask away."

"Do you know many humans who have come here for the gene splicing? We need a bit of help."

Minpha hummed thoughtfully and sat down with us and taps his pink fingernails against the table.

"Hmm, well there's my good friend, Chizuru. He was human once, but he got the genes of a wyvern inside of him now. I guess it all depends on physical build and personal preference. He was always so strong, and he got into a lot of fights when he was alive... I guess that sort of thing appealed to him more."

Koichi bit his lip at that and looked through the paper a few more times. I guess the new tip must help a lot. Minpha smiles wide and shuffles closer to Koichi to glance at him closer.

"So, you're a human?"

Koichi nods, trying not to stare at Minpha's ears.

"Yes."

"That's so neat! I never knew any humans before I met Chizuru when he came here. But, I guess that's cuz my family is like, super strict about contact with humans because they're all traditional and stuff. Which I think is kind of stupid. Humans make up like, half of the dang city! The ones that were spliced anyways. I didn't start meeting humans til I started working here about a month ago... Agh, look at me, I'm rambling again, hehehe. Is there any other way I can help you two?"

The papers are put down and Koichi smiles, shaking his head.

"No, I think you gave me everything I needed on this particular thing but... If it isn't too much to ask, what do you think I should pick? Based on my appearance?"

Minpha takes the papers and shuffles through them thoughtfully before pausing.

"Hm, well, I guess I could give it a try."

He takes a highlighter from his pocket and circles a few on the second page and then on the fourth page and hands it back.

"Based on your physical appearance I picked the best ones. I can tell you aren't that strong physically, like all buff and stuff. But you aren't weak either. The ones I picked are sort of inbetween those traits, but it is all up to you of course, whatever you decide to do."

It was unusual for someone not human to be acting so nice like this, especially cat demons who were usually very proud people, acting high and mighty against those who weren't of their own race. Minpha was weird, but a good weird of course. It seemed like Koichi was making another new friend already.

"Thanks. I-"

He was suddenly interrupted as the door to the lobby slammed open, making him and Minpha jump.

"Tsuzuku! There you are!"

"Meto-san!" I exclaimed at seeing my other boss. "W-what's going on?"

He walked in the room with three other people from our group; Kaoru, Kyo, and a newbie named Yutori. They all looked unusually grim. Koichi looked around but didn't stand up, instead deciding to look through his papers. Minpha excuses himself and returns to his desk to answer a few phone calls.

"Tsuzuku," Meto says in a hurried manner. "Is Shinya still here?"

"Of course... he's in his office. Did you-"

"No time, I'll explain later. After I am done talking you and I need to have a little chat about this assignment, _without_ your friend. Kaoru, stay here with these two while I speak with Shinya."

"Yes sir!"

Kyo and Kaoru both watched their boss slink away before their eyes land on me. Yutori decides to slink off towards the receptionist desk to speak with Minpha.

"Yo, Tsuzu-kun," Kaoru greets me. "What are you doing here? Don't you have the day off?"

"Well, I... Was just taking care of some stuff," I answered and moved to stand up. "Are you guys going with Meto on this new mission?"

"Yeah," Kyo answered with a huff. "But hell if we know what it is, Meto-san wouldn't say a damn thing..."

"Just that it was something important," Kaoru agreed with a solemn shake of his head. Huh. Odd that he wouldn't tell them the details right away. Aside from me, these two were the highest ranking in faction 7E.

From behind me I feel Koichi give a small tug on my sleeve.

"Tsuzuku-san..?"

I turn around and give him my attention.

"Yes, Koichi? Do you need something?"

He flips open the page and shows me a highlighted block of text and smiles at me.

"I... I think I found what I want to be. Here, look."

I scanned my eyes over the small paragraph and I had to admit, I was a bit surprised at what he picked. My eye brows rose a bit and I wondered if he was really serious.

"Are... Are you sure this is what you want Koichi?"

"Yes... I feel like I would like this a lot. So... If you could... Tell Shinya-san that I made up my mind..."

"I will, and... I am glad you decided on something right away. The sooner the better, right?"

He beamed up at me and enthusiastically bobs his head.

"Mm! Thanks, Tsuzuku!"

I sighed and nodded, feeling my mouth turn up. Good, that was one thing out of the way and off my mind. The thing he chose was the Pheonix gene, a big mythical bird of prey. Which wouldn't do much for him in terms of physical features. But it would give him red, yellow, and orange wings on his back that resembled fire and his eyes would change to a bright fiery blue. He could run faster and fight back if threatened. When fully transformed, his arms would become wings and a miriad of feathers would sprout all over his body and he can fly for short distances with the proper support.

Overall it wasn't a bad choice at all.

"Oi, Tsuzu-kun, who's your friend there?"

I turned around and faced Kyo and Kaoru, staring at us with creepy dead eyes. They were always so gloomy, even for ghouls. Kyo was so pale and was outlined by the rigid lines of the bones in his face, giving him a skeletal look. At least Kaoru looked a bit more colored in.

"O-oh, sorry... This is Koichi, a human who I saved from the human world. We were here to talk to Shinya about getting his genes re-spliced."

"Oh, I see. Hello, My name is Kyo. And this is Kaoru, my partner. We are ghouls."

Koichi bowed his head in response and twiddles his thumbs.

"Um, hello Kyo-san, Kaoru-san... Um, pardon me for asking but... What's a ghoul?"

Kyo grinned as though this were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"A ghoul is a being manifested of cannibalism in the human world. When a human commits such a terrible crime, we ghouls are born from the negative energy created from this act. There aren't many of us, but there are plenty."

"So... Does that mean you... Eat humans as well?"

Kyo scoffed and puts a hand to his hip.

"One would think, but no. Not since my kind have found different ways of staying alive. Something simple, like a cow or deer heart, suffices just fine."

Okay, even to me that sounds disgusting.

"Kyo..."

Kaoru shook his head in distaste of Kyo's use of words and smiled apologetically at Koichi, who looked like he was gonna be sick.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just all too eager to tell people of his heritage. But it is true, we do have to eat stuff like that, but only once or twice a month, otherwise normal food can tie us over as well."

Koichi's face turned less green and he takes a breath.

"It's... All right. I just, have to get used to hearing suff like that if I am gonna make it down here."

Kyo grinned his usual creepy and unnerving grin and chuckles.

"That's the spirit kid!" He cackles. "Pretty soon you'll have no problem at all once you've become like us."

"By the way," Kaoru butts in before Kyo said anything else creepy. "What did you decide to do for your splicing?"

"Um... Something called a pheonix..."

Kyo whistled and plopped in a chair at the table with us, not notincing the way Koichi flinched.

"Whoa, a pheonix huh? They're rare for human splicings, but it would be nice to have another one running around the city, hehehe."

Koichi blinked but didn't respond, gripping the paper in his hands tight. I sighed and shot a look at Kyo, hoping that he could read my mind and that he should be less intimidating and more mindful of the people around him. Kaoru reprimanded him for being rude when I hear Meto calling me from down the hallway towards Shinya's office.

"Tsuzuku! Come here for a moment!"

"Coming!" I stood up and stopped to look back at Koichi. "Um... Will you be okay here by yourself for a few minutes?"

He smiled up at me and gave a tilt of his head, his hair falling in waves around his face. He surprises me by reaching out to take my hand for a brief second and letting go.

"Yes I'll be okay, just go see what they want okay?"

He says that, and yet I couldn't help but feel this anxious feeling deep in my stomach when I thought about leaving him here with two ghouls. But I knew Kaoru, he was a kind soul among his kind, he wouldn't do anything to Koichi if he knew I would get upset. So I just silently asked him with my eyes to watch Koichi and he gave me a nod before jutting his thumb at the hallway.

"You best get going, it seems important."

"Right. Um, I'll be back in a moment."

I glance one more time at Koichi before walking away, feeling that anxious feeling get worse as I did.

As I walked in I could already feel Shinya's usual calm and warm aura souring with worry and dep rooted anxiety. This whole situation was really getting to him. Meto was standing there with him, both looking equally as distressed.

"You called me in?" I asked politely and stood at the door. Meto nodded and ushered me over to have a seat in front of Shinya's desk.

"Yes yes we have. You already know about the massacre so I will just cut to the chase here. There were over 30 deaths, and we need to bring them all here unharmed. I know it's your day off Tsuzuku but... I really need your help. We're received a list of all the people killed, first names only. And I think you might want to see it."

Shinya hands me a clipboard to read and I realized why I was feeling anxious. Someone I knew had to be on here, or at least someone I heard of.

"Should... I be concerned?"

"I should think so," Meto says darkly. "Go ahead, see for yourself and read the first ten names out loud. These were the ones most horribly killed."

I sighed and start reading.

"Masa, Daichi, Natsu, Cazqui, Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Kai, Uruha, and... Oh my God.... No this... Can't be right! There has to be a mistake!"

Meto frowned bitterly at me and glares.

"Now you see why I need your help?"

I swallowed and tried not to let my stomach heave its contents.

"Poor MiA."

 

**TBC**  
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

... I can't believe this. MiA was dead. And to think, I just talked to him while he was alive no more than a few days ago too. What kind of horrible horrible fate was this? Meto and Shinya were just... Sitting there with sympathetic faces, but that just made me more upset. It wasn't me that needed their pity. It was MiA.

"Tsuzuku-"

Meto wanted to speak but I cut him off with a sharp reply.

"How?" I asked, still feeling nauseous. "How did he die?"

He tsked and looked away. Shinya took his silence as his own cue to speak.

"They were all killed in the gym of the school as a message, an execution in front of the whole student body. The other twenty were randomly selected from everyone else. There was hardly anything recognizable left of the bodies when we got there, and the killer had already done himself in. The human authorities had already seized his personal information, but we managed to find out one thing; Whoever he was, he wasn't a student. He was from a different school but that is it. We have no idea what he wanted. It has been about twelve hours since then."

Jeez, what kind of awful things had driven him to do such an awful thing? The human world was getting worse and worse. Another of the many things that made me happy I was never human.

"What now?" I ask. Meto just frowns and flipped back his braids.

"I am going to take Kyo, Kaoru, and a handful of other operatives from the other factions that get here and retrieve their souls right away before they get a chance to turn Poltergeist. Once we get here, they will be put in rooms at the hospital near here to help with the damage done to their souls. If they are feeling well enough after a day or two, they will all be assigned a mentor and a place to live. Now, if we are done talking, I have some souls to collect. Good day Shinya, I will be back in a little bit. I hope. Come on Tsuzuku."

"Oh, uh, right."

I waved at Shinya as Meto and I walked out of the office and back to the lobby. By this time about six other people from the different factions that Shinya called were already here.

"Good, you're all here," Meto says with satisfaction. "You're probably wondering why you got called up here. Well, I'll explain on the way, you can tell your supervisors what is going on later."

I recognized all of them right away, including one I didn't like very much. A fox spirit that was named Hiro, he was famous for hitting on just about everyone he encountered. But that wasn't why I didn't like him. The reason why was because he chose me, of all people, to constantly harass and pick on. Well, he saw it as 'seducing' but I knew for a fact that it was just plain sexual harassment.

The others were more chill though, and I respected them despite being stronger than them. Three were daemons like me, Tomo, Yoshiatsu and Yusuke. And then there was Hiro and another ghoul called Atsuki, and a full blooded hell demon named Taku.

Koichi was talking with Kaoru still, right where I left him. He looked up and saw me, his face brightening instantly. I sat next to him as Kaoru joined the others, seeing him reach for my hand.

"Hey," I greeted weakly. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, Kao-san was just telling me a cool story about... Um, his kind. It was interesting. So, what did you guys talk about?"

My stomach tightened and I felt the nausea from earlier hit me in the face.

"Um... I... We um... Look, Koichi, this... What I have to tell you... It's gonna hurt a lot, so you have to tell me; Are you really prepared to hear it? Because even if I don't tell you now, when Meto comes back you'll just see anyway."

I was expecting him to at least refuse me a little bit. But he surprised me when he just nodded his head and bites his lip. His strength was something to really admire. Even through all he went through... Seriously, I just wanted to hug him.

"Um yes, you should tell me. I can take it, really."

Meto nudged his head at me and motioned for the others to follow him out until it was just us in here aside from Minpha at the desk. It fet like I was really gonna tear out a piece of him with this news, and in a way I was. I had no way of knowing if he still had feelings for Mia. After hearing Mia telling him he was sorry and that he wanted to be forgiven would only make this harder on the both of them.

"Not here though; Come on, we'll go somewhere where no one can hear us talk and you have some time to think to yourself."

There was a bathroom down the hall from here that led towards Shinya's office. That was probably the best place to be for this. I take his hand and lead him to the bathroom, squeezing to reassure him that it would be okay. When inside the single stall room I had him stand there and I took a deep breath. His eyes were wide and expecting but also fearful. Even if he didn't say it, I could tell he knew it was going to be bad. Ugh I couldn't even stop my own feet from pacing back and forth nervously. How was I supposed to explain this in the least terrible way possible?

"Tsuzu-san? You can tell me anything."

I stopped short at that, feeling his hands resting on my arm to make me stop. Oh if only he knew what he was saying truly, he would have every reason to doubt that.

"Don't be so sure of that, Koichi," I murmered and clasped my hand over his. "Look I... Wish there was some easier way to tell you this, but there isn't. Earlier, Meto called me in to Shinya's office because... There was a calamity in the human world, specifically in the area that you came from. About twelve hours ago... Some one, and I don't know who... He, um... he, killed a bunch of students, all from your school. I am sure you can guess where this is going..."

Right away the pink from his cheeks fades to a pale sickly color and his breath becomes rough. I didn't have to guess that he connected the dots perfectly.

"What... Tsu... Tsuzu-san... You're not saying... Please tell me you're not..."

I sighed heavily, leaning up against the wall of the bathroom as he stared at me.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

He became hysteric, breaking down into tears that made my heart ache with pain. So I did the only thing I could to make him feel better. I gestured for him to come here so I could hug him, which he did. Koichi's whole body was just shaking as he cried and I wondered just how much more torture he had to be put through until he was happy. And I had to watch him suffer through all of it.

My arms squeezed his waist and I felt his arms wrap around my neck and his face pressed to my skin. Warmth from his body was seeping through his clothes.

"Shh, you'll be okay," I whisper into his hair. "Everything is gonna be okay."

My fingers found their way to his sides and I cautiously rubbed up and down. He didn't seem to mind at the moment. I daresay he even welcomed it.

"Mia... Mia... I'm sorry Mia...I'm so sorry..."

Just from his voice, I could tell he hadn't gotten over his feelings for this boy. Why did that make me feel so... Sad?

"Don't cry," I murmered. "We'll... We'll be okay. You can... Can see him when they bring him and the others back."

He sniffed and shuddered before looking up at me. I could feel his breath on my lips he was so close. His big pretty eyes stared back at me with tears still spilling over.

"I... I don't think I can handle that," He whimpered. "Tsuzuku I wanna go home... Please take me home."

He didn't want to see him? I guess that makes sense... The wounds of Mia's words, no matter how unintentional, still scarred him deeply. To see him now would only make that pain worsen.

"It's all right Koichi, you don't have to see him now. And I will take you home if that is what you truly want. But you will see him some day right?"

His lips trembled and I wanted so badly to just make it stop. Being sad did not match his bright personality at all. The light make up he wore trailed down his cheeks in soft trails of black, but I still thought he looked beautiful. He always did.

"Yes... Maybe someday... But it still hurts too much."

"I understand. Come on then, let's get you cleaned up and we can go home. I'll make us some dinner and you can have the house all to yourself."

Koichi stopped to look up at me.

"To myself..? Are you gonna leave me alone?"

"Not for too long I promise," I assured him and pushed his hair back behind his ear softly. "There are... Still some things that I need to take care of here. But you need to rest. It's been a long day for us both."

So I pulled him to the sink so I could clean off the streaks of black makeup from his face and redo it. Now he looked perfect again, even if his eyes were all puffy and red. Carefully I caressed under his eyes and felt his breathing against me grow shallow. It was getting dangerous...

"Please don't cry, okay Koichi?" I say sweetly. "You're much prettier when you're smiling."

And for the first time since we got here, he was really happy. Something I wished he would be more often.

He takes my hand and I squeeze it, feeling how warm he was. Something tells me I wouldn't be able to just hug him anymore without becoming addicted to his heat.

The lobby was quiet without any people in it besides Minpha, and when he saw us he stands up.

"Ah, are you guys okay?" He asked. "Do you need any help or..?"

Koichi just shakes his head, smiling.

"No, I'm going home. I'm tired and I need to rest."

Minpha nodded in understanding. He was far nicer than I give most cat demons credit for.

"Okay well... If you guys ever need anything, just call this front desk okay?"

"We will, thank you."

Koichi waved at his new friend before taking my hand again as I lead him to the elevator. Really I could tell he was still struggling so I just brought him in for yet another hug. One that he didn't resist whatsoever. I could tell he would be needing support these next few days. And I was more than willing to give it to him.

Minutes passed and he didn't say anything so I decided to instead.

"Koichi... Are you gonna be okay?" I wonder with my arms around him tight. He squirmed a little bit but didn't pull back.

"Yeah... I will be," He answered in a soft voice. "You know you don't have to do this for me... And yet you do it anyways so... Thank you Tsuzuku. Really. I could not have gotten this far without you."

"Of course Koichi," I answered. "Your happiness is my utmost priority as your mentor. I will do whatever I can to make sure that you're always happy and always smiling, no matter what. Our worlds may be different and far apart but... There's no rules saying we can't bridge that gap is there?"

He made a soft laugh and I swear the very sound of it made my body feel warm and my horns felt like they were tingling. This was why I wanted to help. Humans were such... Wonderful creatures.

"Tsuzuku-san..."

He didn't say much more after that, so I figured I did what I had to and left it that. A far more comfortable silence was all that was left and I held him closer, reveling in the softness of his body to mine. What was this feeling..? I was already so, used to him being beside me. The times of being alone already felt so long gone and behind me. Had I already become addicted to him this much?

\---------------------------------------------------------

By the time we got home it was about 6 P.M. I hadn't even realized we spent so much time out here in the city. We got in the house and the first thing he did was kick off his shoes and fall back onto the couch. Poor thing looked utterly exhausted. His eyes closed and I could see small dark spots under his eyes.

"I'm so tired," he said quietly. "Just... I just need to lay down for a little while."

I smiled a halfway smile and went to sit next to him after taking off my boots, our thighs touching just a little bit.

"Do you need anything?"

He opened his eyes and draws out a heavy hum.

"I'm kind of hungry to be honest."

"Is there anything in particular that you want?"

I just wanted to know what it would take to make him happy.

"Well... It depends on what you can make, I'm partial to anything really."

Apparently that means anything.

"Hehe, that doesn't help me at all," I laugh. "But okay. Let me look around to see what I can do."

I ruffled his hair before retreating to my kitchen and looking through my fridge for anything useful. All I had in there was an assortment of veggies, eggs, bacon, and some cheese I think. Wonder when was the last time I had any of that?

"Hmm, how do omelettes sound, Koi-chan?"

"It's fine with me, as long as I get to eat something."

"Okay! Give me twenty minutes and it will all be ready. Go ahead and turn on the TV if you want to watch something."

The sound of the TV humming to life was the only sound I received so I got to work cooking for us both. He was watching some documentary about cats, which I thought was adorable. I couldn't help but steal a glance at him now and then. Something then clicked in my head. He really likes cats. Maybe... I could do something else for him.

"Koi-chan, food time."

"Okay," he says and hops up to join me at the counter like this morning. He smiled at me, although I could tell he was only trying to hide his feelings on the inside. That was okay, we all did.

"Here you go, I hope you like it."

I handed him his food and gave him some milk to have on the side. He thanks me and seats himself on the stool and starts eating. I watched his face for any signs of disgust but to my relief he looked delighted.

"Wow, Tsuzu-san, this is really good! You continue to surprise me," he says with a giggle. My heart swelled happily as he praised me.

"Thank you, I'm glad it is to your liking, otherwise I would have had to order pizza or something haha."

His eyes were once more drawn to the TV and I tried watching as well, but I couldn't concentrate all that good on it. Something about kittens growing up, I don't know, but I was super distracted by his eyes and how entranced by the show he was. Every time a kitten made a meow he looked like he was melting. Before long he had finished the food and was watching it with eager eyes.

"You really like cats, don't you Koichi-chan?"

I didn't realize I had asked that until he was looking at me with pink cheeks and a sheepish smile. Do I always do things like that without even noticing?

"Yeah I... I always wanted one but... I couldn't because of my financial situation and all that. They're so small and cute and... Oh look at me, getting emotional over a cat show. Um... Thanks, for the food. It was great."

"It's no problem at all. I'll clean up so you just relax okay?"

He shuffled back to the couch and sat cross legged on my couch with eyes glued to the screen. I smiled to myself and cleaned up the dishes before going to join him.

After about twenty minutes my phone buzzed in my pocket and we both sighed. He looked at me with a worried expression while combing his hair with his fingers.

"Is that..."

"About work? Probably," I muttered and pulled it out to look at the screen. A text from Meto. I open and read it, feeling my stomach tighten uncomfortably. After I was done I clicked it shut, feeling that same feeling from earlier.

"Tsuzu-san? What's the matter?"

My phone felt cold in my hands and I gripped it tighter to make it warmer.

"They're back from the human world. He needs me to go in and help out a little bit since they need all the help they can get."

His eyes twinge and he looks back down to his feet, twisting around in his seat.

"Are you going to be gone for long..?"

I stand up and stretch out my back before slipping my phone in it's place back in my pocket.

"Shouldn't be. Meto just needs my help getting them all to the hospital and safely in their own rooms..." I paused and met his worrying glances and suddenly I feel guilty for leaving him. But this has to be done. "You'll be okay, Koichi. But if I am not back when you're still awake then that's fine. Take another shower if you need it, and if you want you're welcome to sleep whenever you want if you're too tired. Okay?"

He pouted but nods his head anyway.

"Yes... I understand. Come back safe okay?"

His concern for me made me feel better and I ruffled his hair again, making him smile at me wide. It was the moments like this one that made me so happy to have found him. He was my most precious companion now, and I wouldn't trade him for anything. Quickly I pulled on my boots and jacket and after making sure I had everything stood at my door with Koichi in front of me.

"Don't wait up too long for me, you need rest. I'll be right back so don't worry."

My constant reassuring would have been annoying to anyone else probably. But Koichi seemed to be riding on that to keep himself going.

"Mhm. I'll be here of course, so... Stay safe. And... if Mia is awake when you see him then... Tell him I... I..."

He coudln't finish but I knew what he was trying to say.

"If I see him I will tell him you said hello. Don't worry. Okay, I'm off!"

Before leaving, I made sure to give him another hug, longer this time. Though I wasn't sure if it was him who needed it, or if it was me.

Back outside I scratched absentmindedly at the spot where his lips where pressing to my skin earlier, and how nice it felt... What the heck. I was overthinking things again.

Quickly I shook it off and trekked back to the company building, seeing the sun now going lower and lower. Now I wonder how Mia is going to react to seeing me again after such a short time? Only time will tell I suppose.

The sky scraper soon came into view and I felt my whole body grow colder. They were all here. It was now or never. I went in the lobby and was confronted by a mostly empty lobby that was significantly more empty than before. I looked around and spotted the group of people I was expecting to see. Meto and the other faction members were all standing around the elevator. Then I saw them; the souls who were all ripped away from life so cruelly. They were all standing there, looking exhaused and huddled together like a school of fish.

"Meto-san," I called out. He looked up at me and waved me over.

"Good you're here, now you can help us out."

"It's no problem but, I hope it isn't going to take me long?"

"No, it shouldn't," he assures. "Why is there somewhere you need to be?"

I shrug and rub my arm nervously.

"Um not really. I just, I wanna be with Koichi as long as I can and-"

"Koichi?"

The voice interrupting me made me freeze and felt a chill run down my back. That voice...

I turned around and found MiA standing there with his eyes wide staring back at me. He looked... So different than the last time. So tired and pale and... Dead. He wore a school uniform what was riddled with bullet holes and tears, and blood poured out from every hole it could. His mouth was crusted over with dried blood, his eyes were grey and lifeless, and his skin was deathly pale. Now I am glad Koichi wasn't here, he would have not been able to handle seeing Mia like this.

"Tsuzuku-san? Is that you..?"

I smiled bitterly and raised my hand up in greeting, as though he were an old friend. And in a way, it sort of felt like he was.

"Hey Mia-kun. Yup... It's me. It's... Nice to see you again."

** TBC **


	8. Chapter 7

The escort to the hospital didn't take very long, and I felt extremely uncomfortable along the way. Mia was staring at me with a shocked look on his face the whole time. But I don't blame him. I did lie to him after all.

Still, all of this was just too much to comprehend. I thought he had such a long and good life ahead of him. Fate was such a twisted cruel thing sometimes. And now here he was, right in front of me in a hospital bed and hooked up to countless I.V's to heal his wounds. Just how Koichi was treated but at my house. The room was plain and had another bed with one other patient in it but he was asleep. I had come to learn that his name was Masa.

It was dark in here since it was after hours and all the lights were off save for the tiny little nightlight above the nearby sink.

I had explained to him countless times already that he was dead, but he seemed to be having a bit of a hard time processing the info.

"Mia-kun," I said to him to snap him out of staring at me. "I know this must be such a big shock to you but can you please, stop staring at my horns?"

His ruffled but now clean blonde hair hung limply in his face and he shook his head.

"S-sorry... But I just... can't believe it's you," he says admittedly. "You seemed like such a normal person when we last talked but now..."

I shrugged and shifted in the leather recliner seated by his bed.

"Yeah, about that... Guess all that stuff I told you is debunked I guess, but it is true that I am in a special organization, just different from what I had previously told you."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

A part of me was glad to see that at least he was up for talking with me. But I knew I had to keep this short if he wanted to get any rest.

"My name is Tsuzuku, and I am what is called a daemon, not to be confused with the common demons. I am a part of what is known as the **BSA** , which is an organization specializing in these types of situations. If a human dies in an unnatural way it causes their soul to be ripped from the human world and into the spirit world with no help at all, and darkness begins to spread like a disease through your soul until all you know is revenge and violence.

"There are such cases that this happens in such extreme numbers that we cannot help, but luckily for you and the others that is not the case. I helped you and the others here so your spirits may retain what is left of their purity and repair it magically before we begin your splicing. As for where you are, you are in a form of purgtory designed for souls who can't move to heaven. Sort of like a... Second chance but not really?"

Mia cocked his head to the side.

"Magic? Splicing? What do you mean?"

I sighed and smiled at Mia, feeling the familiar feeling of tingling at the base of my horns when I got tired.

"Another time, perhaps, when you aren't so exhausted. And when I do come back, I want to know what happened in the human world from your own perspective. Now if you don't mind Mia-kun, I will be leaving now..."

I then stood to leave but he suddenly stopped me.

"Wait! Tsuzuku-san..!"

His sudden outburst stopped me in my tracks and I turned to look at him.

"Yes? What is it?"

He bites at his shortened fingernails and squeezed the blanket covering him.

"Um... Where is... Where's Koichi? Can I... Can I see him?"

Well, I should have figured he was going to ask that. He seemed unusually concerned about him. Perhaps I was wrong about this boy and he did care about Koichi to some extent. But why was that making me feel weird?

"Do not worry, Koichi is fine. He stays with me now, and he is adjusting to this world just fine. And in time I hope you do as well. Perhaps one day when he is feeling up to it, I will bring him for a visit. Is that all?"

Mia laid back against his bed in relief, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

"Um, thank you, Tsuzuku-san. For telling me what I wanted to know for now... But I think I will go to sleep now."

I nodded and walked to the door quietly so not to disturb the other patient.

"Okay, I will see you in a little while Mia-kun. Good night."

He yawned and turned on his side away from the door.

"Good night Tsuzuku-san."

The door squeaked as I pushed it open and closed behind me, hopefully not too loud. I gave a nod to the nurses station nearby before heading to the elevator. We were on the third floor of the ten story building, the ward specially reserved for cases like Mia and the others. They were all in rooms in this ward as well but I wasn't sure which ones. Meto had already gone like I asked him to since our job here was done, sort of. A little while ago he had sent me a text thanking me for coming in even though it was my day off but to be in for work tomorrow as early as I could, and to bring Koichi with me.

As I walked outside of the hospital the sun was already down, but it didn't seem that late. Maybe six or seven o'clock at the latest. How long was I talking to Mia? A little while? No more than an hour I was sure but damn it got dark fast. I wonder how Koichi was faring right about now. Usually the curfew lights at the top of Shinya's skyscraper would come on around eight but they hadn't yet so my guess was about right.

I wonder what sort of crazy stuff I have to do tomorrow? Stuff pertaining to the case I am guessing. After this sort of mass murder in the human world it it gonna take some time to clean up the mess. After the human world workers get done I should ask them to let me see the reports...

Ah well anyways, I should probably get back to my place.

The walk along to the apartment building was quiet for some reason. Maybe I was just so used to being around people that silence made me feel weird?

I went up the elevator as usual and made it to my apartment number. From inside I could hear the sound of news on the TV. Maybe he was still up so I won't have to unlock the door?

"Koichi it's me," I called out as I knocked on the door. "Can you let me in?"

The TV went quiet suddenly and I heard him fumble around a bit. How cute... No! No, not this again!

"J-just a second!" he called back to me. What on earth is he doing? Only a moment later he opened the door and he was standing there in the PJ's I let him use before I left. Just some cute pink sweatpants with white bunnies on them and a black tank top that showed off his skinny arms. He looked good in it... The tank top I mean.

"Am I interrupting something?" I say jokingly as he lets me past.

"W-what? No um, I-"

He stuttered and blushed heavily and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hahaha, relax I am just joking with you," I assured. "What would I be interrupting anyways?"

At my teasing Koichi made a nervous laugh and shrugs.

"Dunno... so um, how did the uh... 'mission' go? Did you see him..?"

Okay Tsu, suck it up like a man! Whatever you have to tell him should not interfere with your own personal feelings!

"Um, yes... I did. He's in the hospital a ways from here now in recuperation, most likely gonna be out of it for the next few days."

He frowns but there is a bit of relief on his face. Probably because he knew Mia was going to be okay. Well, as okay as one could be in his situation.

"Oh, that's good. So umm... How does he look?" He asks softly.

"Admittedly not that good. He was pretty... messed up when we first got to the human world. Ther were... A lot of bullet entry and exit wounds and his clothes were all tattered and covered in blood. But being in the hospital for a bit helped heal some of the damage done to his soul, though because he was murdered his rate of decay is going along much faster than yours. But we have a little bit of time. So don't worry too much about it."

Koichi smiled a weak smile and twists his hands together.

"Thank you Tsuzuku-san. You've made me feel a whole lot better about all of this. But what are you gonna do now?"

To be honest, I wasn't quite sure. I didn't know if I wanted to stay awake or go to sleep. It seemed far too early to go to sleep, and Koichi doesn't seem tired.

"I don't know. I don't have to work until the morning, Meto-san asked me to some in early and to take you with me."

"Me?" He asked. "What does he want with me?"

"I dunno, probably to ask about your case. Or to set a good splicing date probably?"

His lips turn into an unsure scowl and he stares ahead at the TV, probably not listening to it.

"Hmm... Did... Mia say what happened to him?"

He initiated a complete subject change and it made me wonder what was on his mind right now.

"No, I wanted to let him sleep after all he has been through. I will have to ask one of the case workers about the details when they get back from the human world. But I doubt they will have anything out of the ordinary, especially not when it is from a bunch of high school students whom, might I add, were probably too scared to remember anything substantial."

"I wonder how everyone is doing right now," he mumbles softly and more to himself than to me. "There were a lot of people who liked Mia-kun."

A heavy sighs lips from his lips and he sits down, crossing his legs and fidgeting restlessly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask him to go out for a little while, get acquainted with the nightlife of this place. After all, cities never really slept did they?

"Koichi you seem restless. Is there something on your mind right now?"

He chuckles and looks up at me with a playful smile.

"You can read me quite easily can't you? Guess I shouldn't be too surprised," he giggles. "But, yeah. I just don't feel tired. I need something to get rid of all the energy I seem to have right now."

Perfect timing.

"I see," I say slyly and slink over to sit myself next to him. "You know Koichi-kun... You still have yet to see the entire city for what it is worth. Do you maybe wanna... Go out for a little bit? Go have some fun somewhere, get some things, and maybe have a late dinner? That's up to you of course!"

Koichi's ears turned red and he turns to me with wide eyes. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Tsuzuku-san... Are you... Are you asking me out on a date?"

What?! Is that what he thinks this is?!

"Huh?? No! I mean, technically yes I am! But just like a friend date! To have fun! You know? I wasn't trying to jump in your pants!"

His face goes even more red but then he's bursting into a fit of giggles and at takes everything in my body to will myself not to turn red myself.

"Oh relax Tsuzuku-san, I am just teasing you."

This sly little..! How dare he use that against me? Gah!

"O-oh ahahaha, of course of course!" I nervously stuttered and looked away before I could embarrass myself more. "S-so? What do you say?"

Suddenly I feel his hand slip into mine and I looked back, shocked. He's smiling that cheesey cute smile of his and squeezes on my fingers. His eyes lock with mine making me swallow hard. Oh hell, here come the indecent thoughts again.

"Of course I will go with you, Tsuzuku-san," he finally answers with a tinge of pink spreading across his face. "That sounds nice."

I grinned before pulling him to his feet excitedly.

"Good, it's settled. Let's get ready then! I'll show you just how much fun you can possibly have in a place like this."

"Great, sounds fun! But, what should I wear?" He asked seriously as he could. "I can't possibly go out there like this!"

I looked him up and down and tried not to let my mind stray elsewhere.

"Hmm.... Well we are going out where there are other people, so... Something flashy but not too flashy. Like, you wanna look attractive but not get mistaken for a prostitute."

Koichi blushed harder but he laughs. He must have found that sorta funny. Or so ridiculous that it was funny.

"Hehehe, okay!" He agrees. "Hang on, I'll just find something real quick."

Then the next thing I know he's hugging me tight and I can feel the warmth of his skin on mine before he disappears to his room. It makes me lose all thoughts of him just being my friend. Ugh what do I do??

Damn it! Screw everything, Koichi was attractive as hell and screw whoever thought bad of me! This boy was the single best thing to have ever happened to me and hell be damned if he ever found out. I don't care. But it just has to happen naturally. I don't want to end up scaring him off if I get too aggressive. Plus I barely knew him. Humans were odd to me despite how long I have been working with them. Their emotions, however simple easily comprehended, still baffled me.

But then again, this 'date' would give me the perfect opportunity to get to know him better. And if he wanted to know anything about me of course I would gladly tell him.

Although a small part of me felt very guilty. If I was successful in getting Koichi to like me, it would be like stealing him away from Mia... Wasn't it? Ah but what am I saying? They were never a thing, hell Mia even pretended to be disgusted by him for his friend. Whom was still on the loose...

Anyways, it shouldn't be a problem! I just gotta make sure I don't screw this up. I went in my own room and tried to concentrate on finding some suitable clothes but my mind kept straying. Ugh screw it I will just change my shirt from the one I was wearing this morning to a black one with a mickey mouse skull on it and my leather pants from before. My combat boots were a bit too over the top for a date, so I settled instead for some white converses that I got a while ago.

Outside my room he was already there waiting for me, dressed in a black undershirt with one of the leather jackets I managed to slip into his dressers. His hair was pulled back in a pony with some of his bangs hanging out to frame his face and a pair of red skinnies hugging his slender legs.

"So? How do I look? Not like a prostitute I hope?" He jokingly says with a hand to his hip. Heat crawled up my face so I cleared my throat.

"No not at all," I assured him. "You look great Koichi. I am sure no one will mistake you for one so don't worry. Shall we go then?"

"Sure!"

He slipped on his shoes with the heart charms on them and we both exited the apartment for the second time that day.

We walked around for a bit in front of the many shops lining the street just nearby, the one with stalls and ramen shops, stuff like that. He wanted a huge pink teddy bear he saw hanging in a flower shop, so I got it for him. Then from there I took him to the most famous part of the city, a place called the 'Ruby' district. It was a large half mile long strip known for its clubs and various restaurants sure, but it was most notable for the sizable theme park housed just outside its limits by the pier. Taking him there would certainly seem perfect. Especially for a first date of sorts, if I could call it that.

We approached the strip's borders, two large brick buildings side by side with a huge glittery banner tied to each side with 'Ruby District' in bright rainbow lettering emblazoned on the front. People of all ages and species were milling in and out of the buildings so it must be a busy night. Koichi stared up in wonder at the banner and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa, what is this place? There's so many people coming in and out of there!"

I smile and decided to take the initiative in this situation. Grabbing his hand I lead him through the buildings and into the district itself, not wanting to spoil anything by saying where we are. Instead I just let him take everything in as we walked, or more like weaved, in and out of the sudden throng of prople crowding the street. It was wide enough for at least three cars to go through, but there were only people. On either sides of us were bright and flashing neon lights advertising clubs and hangout spots of all types with the occasional flash of a modern restaurant beckoning in more customers.

But I could tell were Koichi's eyes were being led, and a small part of me swelled with joy to see him so happy to see something like that. At the very end of this strip was the amusement park. It had one giant ferris wheel about two hundred feet high with bright rainbow lights pulsing and flashing in dizzying patterns. There was also a teacup ride that was super popular with kids. There was also an octopus ride, a zipper, a bullet, some kiddie rides, and the best attraction out of all of them; a roller coaster. I'll admit, I used to be afraid of coasters for a little while. But there was little substance to this fear as I realized coasters were one of the safest things in the world, safer than planes.

"So?" I inquired. "What do you think? Pretty great right?"

I had Koichi stop walking so he could take everything in. His eyes were super huge and soaking in all the details around him.

"Tsuzuku-san... This is so... So amazing! What on Earth are we going to do first??"

I smile and let him look around before speaking.

"Well that depends. What do you want to do, Koichi-chan? Do you want to go buy some stuff, or go ride something? Or maybe just walk and have something to eat? Whatever you want, let's do it."

His face lights up even more (was that even possible??) and he gasps excitedly as he once more looks back at the ferris wheel. He points at it and looks at me, hope in his pretty eyes. How can anyone deny that.

"That... Can we..? Pleasepleasepleaseplease? I have always wanted to go one one that big!"

"Of course we can! Come on let's go before the good seats get taken!"

We walk briskly to the ferris wheel and he takes his time to gawk at everything along the way. We stand in a relatively small line once we get to the ferris wheel, thank goodness for that. He is practically bouncing up and down from excitement and I feel really glad that I brought him here.

"Ooh this is so exciting!" He squealed while gripping my hand. "I haven't been on a ferris wheel in ages!"

I smiled to myself and squeeze his fingers. This was going fabulously so far.

"Good, then you will enjoy this one Koichi-chan. I hear you can see the entire city from up there."

Koichi then smirked and accidentally bumps into me when some guy brushed past us.

"I see. Then, Tsuzuku-san, make sure you point out everything to me okay?"

"Okay, I'll show you as much as I can."

"Good," He chirped happily. "But no tongue okay?"

"Ye- Wha??"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

It was going well. So well that it almost felt like a... Well like an  _ **actual**_ date. Earlier he had only been teasing Koichi about this being one but now... He wasn't sure if he still felt like that. 

These conflicting feelings were in him because of where they were right now. This ferris wheel was still really big, even for a small carnival on the end of a pier. It was also sort of dark up here since the sun was down, so the only lights they had to see with were the rainbow LED's on the side of their cart. It was one of the types of ferris wheel's where instead of sitting in a dinky little seat with a pull bar and an immense fear of falling, it was one of the more comfy types with a whole compartment in a sphere like shape with a floor and even cushioned seats. The cars were rock proof, so walking around in them was pretty easy. Or other 'things' for that matter.

It was no wonder teenagers came here for dates...

Tsuzuku was ready to jump from his skin at this point. Being this high up in the air, alone with Koichi, and at night of all times. Every little noise or movement Koichi made put him on edge. They sat right next to each other in the car with Koichi at the far window and with Tsuzuku next to him, their legs touching despite the room for at least four other people in there. He must have still felt nervous. That was fine of course.

The pinkette was so... Happy. He was smiling, and the lights from both the city and the ferris wheel were reflected in his bright expressive eyes. Tsuzuku felt another painful twinge inside his body somewhere in the general.... Heart area. That probably wasn't good.

  ' _Ugh, I can't take much more of this_ ,' he thought miserably to himself and leaned on his palm to try and stare out the window as he let his thoughts take over his mind. _'I need something to distract myself.'_

He was really treading into dangerous waters here. Every time he looked at him, heard him speak or laugh or even cry, he just... Felt _**something**_. 

"Um Tsuzuku?" 

Koichi looked over at him and said something but he wasn't really paying attention until he suddenly realized a tiny detail. He wasn't staring out the window. Instead he was staring directly at Koichi. Quickly he averted his eyes back out the window.

"Hmm?" he hummed in question and tried to innocently blink his eyes. 

"I asked you what you wanted to do next," Koichi says with a wide smile. "But you were staring out the window like a big dork."

'Oh good, he didn't know I was staring at him,' Tsuzuku sighed with relief in his head. 

"Ummm... Well there's still plenty of rides to go on if you want. This is for you after all."

Koichi's cheeks redden and he looks out below them through the window and his eyes scan the other attractions and he smiled wider. 

"I wanna go on the teacups. That seems like fun and I don't want to mess up my hair, so no coasters for me at this point.  For now."

Tsuzuku smiled and clasps his hands together to repress his urge to just... Hug him. 

"Great! When this cycle ends we can go on. What about after?"

"Maybe we can get some food? I haven't eaten since earlier today when we were at your place."

While they continued to plan out the rest of the night their cycle on the ferris wheel ended, and Tsuzuku was both anxious and sad to have to leave the car. It was nice being alone up there with him, but he wasn't sure he could hold himself accountable for his actions if they stayed like that any longer.

The line for the teacups mostly had adults in it considering how late it was getting. But there were a few older kids and teenagers lingering around too. Their turn had them riding in the pink one (of course) and it wasn't as bad as Tsuzuku thought it would be. It was mostly relaxing on his part, but the fun that Koichi seemed to be having made it better.

Their wasn't much conversation between them until they got off five minutes later, and Koichi was fixing his slightly wind whipped hair back into place.

"That was fun," Koichi says with a huge smile. "I don't remember the last time I rode the teacups."

Tsuzuku grinned and accepted Koichi's fingers to interlock with his own like before.

"I am glad you had fun. So, you wanna go find something to eat now? There are plenty of cafés to choose from, or there's also the restaurants to pick from too."

Koichi hummed as they walked away from the pier and squeezed the teddy bear he got from before.

"Welllll.... I think I would prefer a café. A restaurant just seems like too much work. Do you know any good places?"

"Sure," Tsuzuku beams at him and leads him away towards the more bustling part of the district. "Let me show you. I think you will like this one."

================================================================

Minutes later after a bit of pushing and shoving they found their way to the cafe Tsuzuku spoke of. It was cozy and warm, nothing too special. It was perfect for a simple little outing like theirs, and didn't have that may people inside. They chose a booth far from the door and sat across from one another this time as they waited for someone to come help them. Meanwhile Koichi put down all the teddy bear next to him and shrugged out of his jacket. 

"Hmm, this place is really nice," he says cheerfully with a smile. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Sometimes," Tsuzuku answers and scans his eyes over the grains in the table wood. "Meto brings us here sometimes when we aren't working, so the workers are familiar with us."

Koichi hums and fiddles with the salt and pepper shakers next to him. 

"Meto-san seems kinda rough, what with all the yelling..."

"Oh, that's all on the outside. Inside he is a really nice guy who genuinely cares about people. He just tries to seem more mature for his age. Once you get to know him though he's sweet."

For some reason Koichi didn't have a hard time believing that, and his overall wariness of him decreased just a bit. 

Soon a nice waitress who looked no older than a teenager, with purple snakes as her hair pulled back in a ponytail and pale lilac skin, came by and gave them menu's.

"Hello, my name is Sssaki and I am your waiter for thisss evening. What would you like to drink?" She asks with a fang ridden smile and a slightly creepy hissing lisp to her words. "We're all out of our ingredientsss for sssmoothies so those will have to be for sssome other day. My apologiesss."

Tsuzuku looks to Koichi expectantly and gives him an encouraging nod. 

"Whatever you want to get, go ahead and get it. It's no problem whatsoever."

Koichi scans the menu and just asks for a strawberry bubble tea since it was simple. And he loved bubble teas a lot. Tsuzuku just asked for tea and Saki lets them keep looking at the menus as she walks away. 

"Say, I've been meaning to ask," Koichi begins as he avoids eye contact with the other. "What exactly is going on right now? In regards to mine and Mia's cases?"

Tsuzuku tapped his chin and sighs softly. Guess he should have figured Koichi would ask sooner or later. 

"There isn't much to say, but Ice is still on the run. After Mia died he completely disappeared from the general area he was last seen. Even under Shinya's direct jurisdiction, he was able to slip away without being noticed, so that is raising some red flags."

Koichi feels his stomach flip at the mention of Mia's former best friend and he grimaces. 

"And what about the guy who killed all those people? Have you figured out who it was?"

"Not really, our team working on the souls who get sent to hell are working on it. All we know is that he was a guy who must have had something to do with the school before he did it. but so far, that's as much as I know."

The pinkette frowned even more than before and leaned his head on his left palm to stare at the menu even more, feeling slightly less hungry. Just slightly.

"What if Ice gets away? What will we do then?"

Tsuzuku sighed and closed his menu, having already decided.

"Well, it won't be good. In the human world, telling someone to kill themselves is in fact, illegal. We will have to send some people to contact our human branch and launch a full on investigation and find him before he causes much more damage. Meto has put me in charge of you though, so I doubt I will be taking part in much of these investigations myself. But it's just as well, I don't like involving myself in such things."

Koichi almost sighed in relief when Tsuzuku told him that. He didn't like the idea of Tsuzuku running off every day and leaving him alone. The daemon's company had become his preferred method of passing the time in the short while he has been here.

"Ah, that's good," he admits and taps at the table with his fingers. "I'm not sure I could handle the idea of you running off and putting yourself in danger."

Once again, Koichi's small voice and shy smile caused Tsuzuku to feel another pang and he coughed, scratching the spot on his chest where he felt the pang.

"Aww, you don't have to worry about me too much," he laughs nervously. "I can handle myself okay, so please don't worry. Besides, I like hanging out with you. It's been a while since... Since I could do this sort of thing with anyone."

Yeah, hanging out was the perfect word for this, whatever it was. No, he wasn't thinking of anything indecent right now.

Thankfully before he could say anything embarrassing Saki finally arrived with their drinks and he nodded gratefully at the nice lady. 

"So," she chirps and grabs a notepad. "What can I get for you on thisss fine evening?"

They both looked down and pointed out some things, like a cheesecake with strawberries for Koichi and a roll cake for Tsuzuku. 

"It seems simple," was all he said when Koichi looked at him funny. The waitress scribbles down their orders and takes the menus from them with another unsettling grin. 

"Thank you for being patient, I will be right out with your ordersss as fassst as I can."

She walked off and left them in another awkward silence until Koichi's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Say Tsuzuku, what in the world is she? The waitress I mean, the way she speaks is creepy."

Tsuzuku laughs and sips at his tea before making a face. 

"Oh her? Don't worry, all gorgons are like that so don't worry," he assured and grabs for the sugar to sweeten his unbearably not sweet tea. "And before you ask, no she cannot turn you into stone just by looking at you. That's just a myth, a stigma spread by mortals a long time ago to prevent people from ever coming and looking for them."

"Hehe, I wasn't gonna ask that, I kinda figured that when she kept staring at me funny. Anyways, did you need anything after this?"

Tsuzuku thought for a second in between sipping his drink and must have remembered something he needed. 

"Well, I suppose I can take some time to get a few things, since I am providing for both of us now. We'll get some more food, maybe some more clothes and stuff an older teenager might need. Oh, and before I forget, you were in your third year of high school in the human world right?"

Koichi nodded and started sipping at his bubble tea as politely as he could.

"Yeah, I try no to think too much about it."

"Sorry, but anyways. Since you're still a minor technically until you are eighteen, I'll have to be your temporary guardian until your eighteenth birthday, which is... Um, when is it?"

Koichi smiled at Tsuzuku. He didn't tell him yet, how could he forget?

"December 22nd. Sorry for never telling you before."

"It's fine it's fine, anyways, it is now November, so not for much longer and you'll be an adult. Before then, we need to complete your schooling."

At the mention of school, Koichi's face fell a little bit. 

"Ehh... Do I have to go to a public high school? People might pick on me again."

His insecurities of being around other people he didn't know that well were starting to creep up on him again and it made him feel scared. But Tsuzuku just quickly reached out and clasped his fingers in his own. 

"No no no don't worry, you don't have to. In fact, I would prefer it if you stayed home. There is a school near where I live where we can enroll you, and they have a really good online program for students with social issues. How does that sound?"

Koichi had to admit,that sounded much nicer than being in a room full of... non human teenagers. But even by that point he would probably half phoenix by then. Still, the thought made chills run down his spine. 

"Well, yeah, that sounds good I guess," he says after a while. "I don't want to be in an unfamiliar place without someone to help me."

Tsuzuku grinned and squeezes his fingers, trying to ignore more urges to kiss his cheeks. 

"Awesome, then we can probably get it done next month.  For now, we still have to get your splicing out of the way, and I need to get all the documents on your past life down here so we have more info to go on, plus any belongings you might want back."

"Ehh, we'll see if I want anything back, but it probably won't be much. When do you think I should do my procedure? Sometime soon?"

"Yeah, preferable within the next three days before your soul can degrade any further. Being part phoenix will strengthen your genes and make your body more resilient, as well as make you resistant against fire."

Koichi nodded and pulled back his hand a little. It was so nice of Tsuzuku to be doing this for him, he wasn't sure where he would be without this man. 

"Thank you Tsuzuku, for everything. Where would I be without you?"

Tsuzuku blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders, staring at Koichi's cute face.

"Heh, I dunno, but it is a good thing I found you before anyone else could. My co-workers are not as sympathetic with humans as the rest of us. Which is a shame because humans are cute."

Koichi giggled and drank more of his bubble tea down to hide his embarrassment.

"Naw, not all of us are cute," he grumbles playfully. "I'm not cute..."

The daemon swallowed as he prepared himself for his next words so the sting of a possible backlash wouldn't hurt much.

"Aww don't say that," he cooed and grabs his hand again. "You're cute Koichi, don't ever forget that. Cuter than most humans I have ever met. Okay?"

Koichi's cheeks were terribly red and he felt like he was frozen in place at Tsuzuku's praises. It has been a while since anyone called him cute... 

"Th... Thank you Tsuzuku," he says with a shy smile and looks away. "No one ever calls me cute..."

"Well you are, so don't ever think otherwise. I never tell anything but the truth."

They both silently smiled at each other and held hands, unaware of Saki coming back until she had to clear her throat to get their attention. At which Koichi quickly pulled back and coughed before sipping at his tea. Tsuzuku sighed and looked up at the lady, who had a sly smile as she knew exactly what was going on. 

"Here are your ordersss," she says and sets down the plates with their sweets. "Thanksss for waiting! Isss there anything elssse I can help you with?"

Tsuzuku was about to say no but Koichi quickly nodded. 

"Um yeah, where is the bathroom in this place?" He asked with a squeaky voice. The waitress pointed to a door near the front entrance that he hadn't seen before. 

"Through there, there isss a multi gender bathroom in there."

"Thanks," he squeaked and rushed off. Tsuzuku sighed and smiles at the waitress. 

"Sorry for that," he says on Koichi's behalf. "He's still nervous about being here."

The lady just shrugs it off. 

"New human arrival?"

"Yeah, you noticed?" Tsuzuku wonders curiously. The girl laughed and gathers up the menus. 

"Of courssse I did. I usssed to be human once myssself, so it isn't very hard to ssspot them."

"Really? You came here from there too, huh?"

She nodded and held the menus to herself as she rocked back and forth on her heels. 

"Yup! I wasss eighteen when it happened, and I wasss scared of being in a place unfamiliar to me. But you know, after a while, you get usssed to it. And after being what I am for almossst five human yearsss, I realized that this place is far more pleasssant to live in than the human world."

Tsuzuku rose an eyebrow. Five years? So that would make her at least in her twenties now. She looked far younger than that. 

"So, what made you choose to be a gorgon for the procedure?" He asks curiously. The girl hummed and taps on the menus absentmindedly. 

"Well, my guardian sssaid that gorgonsss are strong and fassst, as well as very intelligent and quick minded. I thought that sssounded perfect. Back in the human world, I wasss weak; a muscle deformation in my back made me more susssceptible to injury, and eventually it wasss what I died from. So I chose something in contrassst to what I usssed to be. Now I can run and walk with no problemsss, plus I got a cool head of snakesss teeheehee."

She looked back towards the restroom door where Koichi had gone and looked back to Tsuzuku with a toothy smirk. 

"You know, I sssee the way you look at him," she said with a hissing giggle. "There are practically little heartsss lighting up your eyesss. You feel very ssstrongly for him, don't you? Ahh, don't try to deny it, I know what a crush looksss like. Doesss he feel the sssame way?" 

She looked eager to gossip and Tsuzuku was thankful he wasn't dealing with someone who wanted to hit on him. This girl was nice. 

"Well, actually I have no idea," he admits with a forlorn look into his tea. "He's only been here for less than a week. I have no idea what do do because this is the first time I have ever felt anything like this before. And he's still... In love with someone else."

Saki tsked and her shoulders slumped with sympathy. 

"Aww, I'm sssorry. But hey, maybe sssomeday you can tell him, and he might underssstand that sometimesss it'sss okay to know that sssomeone doesss care for him very ssstrongly, and he won't be upssset. That'sss my input on all of this." 

Soon she straightened up as Koichi began to come back and he slid into the booth. Clearly he had no idea what they were talking about. Thank the _gods_ for that. Tsuzuku grins at Koichi as he situated himself. Saki gave him a last knowing smirk before scurrying away. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. Koichi just nods and brushed away his bangs.

"Yeah, I just had to... Fix my hair a little bit is all. No problem."

"Okay good. Now, let's eat our food okay? Then we can continue on with our night."

They both sat in a now comfortable silence, not wanting to spoil the pleasant mood settled between them. 

Still, something that Saki had said still bothered him immensely. Should he tell Koichi how he felt? Or would it be taking things too fast? he had to understand how he felt for Mia still, and whether or not he was over him. Those sorts of things were still of the utmost importance right now, so maybe his feelings would have to wait. 

He could only hope that they wouldn't get in the way of this relationship right now. 

_'Huh. Maybe I should dye my hair.'_

**================================================================ ================================================================**

_Somewhere far away, a man walked along a strip of buildings congested with people going to and fro. The moon shone brilliantly and gave the city he was in an otherworldly glow. His long blonde hair bounced around him in the soft breeze and he shivered at the slight chill._ _He pulled up the all black scarf wrapped around his neck and kept his head low, eyeing a crow that was perched high on a familiar building above him._

_He stops and glanced upwards to make almost direct eye contact with the creepy bird. He knew this building, so he went inside right away._

_It was a club of some sorts, a dark room with only dark red lights danced around erratically and pulsing heavy music with bass thumping in the speakers. He grimaced and continued to weave himself through the bodies squirming and rocking around him until he reached the bar. The bartender looked up at him and nodded before pointing to a door beyond the counter._

_"Through there," he says only and the man nods before going through the door. he sighs in relief at the music being muffled finally. He makes his way up a flight of stairs that leads to the second floor before knocking again on a big wooden door that was secluded from the rest of the place._

_"Come in."_

_A musical but rough voice answered his knocking and he enters as he is told to. He's met with a familiar setting of a darkened room lit only by candles. There's little to be seen in here. Just a fireplace with unlit wood in it and a long burgundy colored couch in front. The rest of it is pretty much barren, save for the occasional random chair._

_There's a figure sitting on the couch, or more like lounging. His upper body leaned against the armrest as his legs relaxed against the rest of the couches cushions. Only his hands were visible, the rest of him was draped in a heavy black cloak._

_"Good you made it," the figure says. "I trust you found the place okay? I made sure the crow gave you good instructions."_

_"Yeah it did," the man says. "Now what do you want?"_

_The figure sighs tiredly and shuffles around before reaching for the fireplace with an outstretched and smooth hand to suddenly light the fireplace ablaze with a quick burst of red and orange. There's a low hum and he settles back against the couch._

_"Now now, where's your patience? Please, come have a seat. Let's talk."_

_The man sighs and does as he is told and sits near the figure, whom keeps his face hidden behind a thick mesh cowl. They sit there for a moment and finally the figure speaks again._

_"Were you followed?"_

_"Not by anyone unsavory, no. Just the crow knew of my intentions."_

_"Good. Can't have any eavesdroppers."_

_The figure chuckles throatily before giving a cough. The man fidgets a little bit as he stares at the fire._

_"So... What did you need to see me for?"_

_The strange figure shuffles a bit so he's more leaned forward and stares more intently at the fire._

_"I take it you have done as I asked?"_

_"Uh huh. Everything has been taken care of, so far. The gunman has been sent directly to hell as I have suspected, so he can't tell anyone of our deeds."_

_The figure gives a low hum of approval._

_"And of the boy?"_

_"Still hidden. Only me and two other people know of his whereabouts, though the ones from the BSA are still trying to find him.But rest assured, we have him in a well hidden place."_

_The figure grumbled before coughing again._

_"Good, make sure it stays that way. The boy is of too much importance right now. Those BSA pests keep interfering with my hard work. It's time we showed them what sort of things I can do."_

_Suddenly the figure starts in a fit of terrible coughing and the man stares in concern._

_"Are you okay?"_

_The figure finally reigns in the coughs and he wheezes heavily before angling his head to the man._

_"I am fine, still adjusting to this gods' forsaken planet," he growls. "Honestly, how do humans survive here?"_

_The man shrugged._

_"Humans have evolved well I guess, we just have a harder time due to the elevated gravity and oxygen heavy atmosphere."_

_The figure groans and there's a cracking in his back as he sits up straighter._

_"Well, no matter. Thank you for your report, I look forward to hearing more good things from you from now on."_

_"Of course. Is there anything else you would ask of me?"_

_The figure hums softly and reaches out his smooth pale hand for the man to take, which he does._

_"This building is cold, and I am lonely; be a dear and warm me up..."_

_"Anything you wish, I will do."_

_The mans entire demeanor changes as he scoots closer to the figure and begins to kiss at his smooth hand. The figure hums softly in delight as the kisses travel upwards to where his neck was, and soon he is being gently pushed against the couch so the other man can lean over him in a display of nothing short of eagerness._

_Soon the cloak is pushed away from the front to reveal an unusually pale and slender body that the man was all familiar with, and he smirks as he explores this perfect expanse of limbs and skin. He leaves the cowl over the figure's face, like he always does, and proceeds to please his master in only the best ways he can imagine. The soft coos and moans that reach his ears please him to no end, and he is happy that he can pleasure him this way, and only him._

_'All for you master.'_

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

t was really late by the time they got home, around 2:30 AM or something like that. Koichi's arms were full of shopping bags of clothes that Tsuzuku had gotten him. And Tsuzuku himself had a bunch of plushies that Koichi had begged him for and lets be real here, how could he possibly deny such a cute face?  
The pair had barely managed to get home and take off their makeup and jackets before collapsing in an exhausted heap on the couch, their shopping bags left on the floor by their feet. Koichi was fast asleep with his head on Tsuzuku's lap and the daemon leaning up against the armrest but not quite asleep yet.

 He smiled fondly down at the adorable pinkette and ran his fingers along his cute pink hair and felt the puffs of warm breath against his leg.

He wasn't surprised that Koichi had managed to fall asleep so quickly. They had done a lot in the past two hours after that café they went to. They found one if Tsuzuku's favorite stores and he bought about fifteen different outfits for both if them. Then they went to a big arcade and they spent another hour in there, hence why they had so many gods damned plushies.  
He'll probably never understand the obsession for the damn things. But he could try.  
It was okay with him if he couldn't fall asleep right away. He was content with letting Koichi use him as a pillow throughout the night... Or at least he was until the doorbell rang.  
He groaned in complaint and looked around for a pillow for Koichi to lay on in place of him. The doorbell became insistent and he growled low in his throat.  
"Be there in a few," he called in as low a voice he could and settled on a stuffed cat and slides it under Koichi's head as he slinked off to the door. "Ugh..."  
He opened it ready to bite off the persons head, only to feel his irritation completely dissipate into disbelief and then into anger. He was greeted with a happy string of squeals and a tight hug around his neck.  
"What the- Hey!"  
"Tsuzuku!" Came a shrill cry in his ear as he stumbled around. "I missed you! It's been forever!"  
The sudden smell of painfully familiar cologne made his insides boil. He grunted and pushed off his assailant before frantically stepping outside of the apartment and closing the door. A man with light brown hair and red streaks stood in the hallway bouncing on his heels. Tsuzuku frowned heavily and takes a deep breath to calm down.  
"Ryoga? What... What are you doing here?"  
The man, obviously a common demon, smiled bright at him and tried to go in for another hug, but Tsuzuku flinched and steps back to avoid the embrace. 

"Oh come on Tsuzu-Chan," Ryoga said with a sweet smile. "I wanted to come see you. It's been such a long time..." 

Tsuzuku frowned even more and made a disgruntled face.  
"A long time? Ryoga it has been a hundred years," he snapped. "You disappeared without a word. And then I had to find out that... You were with some freak vampire werewolf hybrid in the human world almost seventy years later..."  
Tsuzuku huffed and sniffles before he can start crying at finally manages to glare at Ryoga with all he could.   
"Oh Tsuzuku, I didn't mean to, babe, I-"  
Finally Tsuzuku snaps.  
"Don't call me that," he growled and presses himself against the door. "Do you have any idea what that made me feel? How it felt to know that I was thrown away like that? You had no right, Ryoga. No right at all to come back."  
Ryoga's cheery attitude then did a flip and he was now stone faced, his mouth pressed into a hard line as his eyes grew steely. Their creepy yellowness never failed to make cold chills prickle at his skin.  
"I said I was sorry," he says defensively. "Look, I have forgotten about Yuuki and I came back for you. What more do you want from me?"  
So that was his name. Yuuki. Sounds like a whore name to him. But maybe he was still really bitter.  
"You're a little late for that don't you think? About a hundred years too late. You know, I might have forgiven you if I had some sort of explanation, but you didn't give me one. And I've moved on from you. There's someone else I love now."  
He started opening the door and slips inside without letting Ryoga in, fresh tears streaming down his face.  
"Tsu wait!" Ryoga says and tries to keep the door open. "Please, give me another chance! I still love you! Please!"  
Tsuzuku sucked in a shaky breath and wiped at his face.  
"I think you should leave," he mumbles softly and glares at the door frame. "And don't come back."  
He pushed away Ryoga's hand from the door and starts closing it.  
"No, Tsuzuku-"  
"Good bye, Ryoga."  
The door slams and he lets out a shaky breath before the tears come out full force and he can't help the hiccuping sobs that leave his throat. But he tries to keep it quiet, he really does. And it doesn't help when suddenly Ryoga's voice muffles in from behind the door.  
"I'm not giving up on you Tsu," he says with determination. "Yuuki means nothing to me now. I need you, and I'm gonna make sure you take me back. I'll make whatever love you feel for that other person much stronger for me!"  
'Please. Just go away.'  
He slid down the door and shook, squeezing his eyes shut until finally, he heard footsteps finally walk down the hallway. Tsuzuku whimpered softly and wipes away his tears. He doesn't realize that Koichi is awake until his soft voice calls to him from the couch.  
"Tsu? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Tsuzuku jerked and looked up at the pinkette, who was rubbing his eyes of sleep.  
"Oh, Koichi. Um...."  
He got to his feet and goes to the couch and unconsciously grabs at Koichi's hands to hold his fingers.  
"It's nothing important right now. Just... Someone I don't want to see had come back but I sent him away."  
"Really? You know if you need someone to talk to... I'm here."  
Tsuzuku smiles weakly and pulls away to gather up their bags.  
"Not right now. Maybe someday, but for now, we should go to bed. I'll put this stuff away and you can go ahead and go first if you want."  
It wasn't obvious until now to him that Koichi was becoming important to him. His presence, his touch, his voice. He was keeping Tsuzuku grounded, keeping him from going completely insane.  
Koichi made an unsure face and bites his lip.  
"Um... Okay... If you're really okay then I guess. But just so you know." Koichi reaches out to touch Tsuzuku's shoulder. "I'm here if you need me. You know that. Good night. Wake me up before you leave okay?"  
"O-okay, I will,' he says shakily and watches Koichi slip away into his own room. "Good night."

The door clicks closed, and finally Tsuzuku feels another crying fit coming on. He can't help it, and he knows he probably wont be getting much sleep.  
For the rest of the night he tosses and turns with little to no sleep at all. When morning rolls around he feels exhausted and drained of energy. And he knew he had responsibilities today. That incident with Ryoga last night made him feel much more listless and unwilling to work. But personal problems aside, there was some important junk going on now. And with this guy back in the picture...  
Ugh, romancing Koichi might take a bit longer than he initially anticipated. His previous lover might encounter Koichi at some point and tell him things that could potentially destroy their already rocky relationship. No, he couldn't have that at all. For now he would have to keep Koichi as far away from Ryoga as possible. That was the only option he could think of at the moment. 

With his mind made up he pulled himself from bed once the sun started peeking through his curtains and threw on an all leather outfit for today. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before going to the bathroom to clean up the dry tear stains from his face. But he stared at the mirror longer than he intended, and he realized how much of a mess he was. Aside from the redness from crying almost most of the night, there were also pronounced bags under his once bright eyes and he sighs heavily. It was true he hadn't been able to sleep well the past few nights since Koichi appeared so suddenly in his life. And he doubted that he would be able to any time soon without some sort of strong medication.  
There was also a lack of shine to his horns as well, probably due to the upcoming dry season of summer. It always dried them out despite his efforts to keep them shiny. He ran out of that wax that made them like that, so he had to remember to get some before they came home. Tsuzuku snorted and started brushing his teeth with a passive look on his face. Today was just not his day so far.   
He finally tore his eyes away from the mirror and shuffled to Koichi's room to wake him up. Inside the pinkette was sleeping like a starfish, sprawled out on the mattress with his arms and legs tangled in the comforter. Oh lord he was so cute.  
"Hey, Koichi," he whispered and shook at his shoulders. "Koi-chan, wake up, its time to go. Hey."  
"Hmmmm five more minutes..."  
The pinkette only mumbled in his sleep and swatted at his hand to shoo him away. So it was gonna be like that was it? Tsuzuku smiled fondly before poking at his cheek a bunch of times.  
"Koichiiiii," he calls in a high voice. "If you don't get up, I'll have to call Toshiya to see if he'll look after you all day."  
Like magic Koichi groaned and rolled over on his side and sighed in complaint.  
"Please don't..." He mumbles softly from the other side of the bed. "Let me sleep..."  
"Oh he's not that bad, he was just so excited to see you that's all. I'm sure he would love to try out some new recipes he's been working on lately. Surely you would not have a problem with that?"  
Again Koichi made a noise and rolled back over, his eyes sleepily blinking open. He stared up at Tsuzuku with desperate and tired eyes.  
"Ughhhhhhh, fine I'm getting up, just please do not call him."  
Tsuzuku laughs and ruffled his hair that was cutely ruffled from his sleep and stands up to pull open the curtains.  
"Good, now lets go, we can't be late. Meto said that we have to be early. I'll make us some coffee and we can eat something the way."  
He exits the room and left Koichi laying there, still dozing off to sneak in a few more minutes.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Tsuzuku decided he wanted to take his car this time around, he didn't feel like walking when his horns weren't at their best looking. Daemons were kind of vain when it came to the quality of their horns...  
He wore sunglasses to hide his eyes from Koichi so he wouldn't worry. But eventually he would probably ask. For now though he kept quiet as they walked to the parking lot to find his all black mustang parked there. Koichi's eyebrows rose as they approached the vehicle, his soft pink lined eyes squinting from the reflection off the hood.  
"Whoa this is your car? Sweet! How one you never showed me til now?"  
They got in and buckled up before pulling out to head to the building Tsuzuku worked at.  
"Well, my workplace is within walking distance and so is the ruby district, but for some reason I don't feel like walking today. The sun is making me feel tired. I usually only use this car for my really long or far away missions. Like, if I needed to go to our sister building on the other side of the city or even out of the limits to visit the main building in the next city a hundred miles away."  
Koichi hummed and sat back to admire the fancy little controls and dials on the dashboard.  
"So the building here is not the main building? How many are there?" He wonders curiously.  
"Shinya is one of seven different virtues, and each one is in control of their own area. This area is his of course. And then the one on the other side belongs to Jyou, the virtue of love. She's really nice, but her sin counterpart, Miko, is such a difficult person to deal with."  
Tsuzuku stopped at a red light and takes this time to adjust his hair a little bit.  
"So, who is Shinya's sin?"  
"Well Shinya is patience, so naturally his sin is wrath, a really short tempered man named Tomo. But strangely they get along really well."  
The light became green and they start moving again. It was by now that Koichi realized they were being tailed by another car, a dark blue corvette this time. He became nervous but figured it was probably nothing.  
"So... What do the sins do exactly?"

Tsuzuku hummed softly and continued forward, oblivious to their being followed. 

"Well they are sort of a means of keeping the virtues under control.  In case they get too out of control or try to have more power then what they should. It's a yin and yang kinda thing."

"So, they're the good guys?" Koichi asks. 

"Haha, of course. They would not be allowed in the city otherwise," Tsuzuku laughs softly. "Honestly Koi-chan where do you get these silly ideas?"

Koichi blushed heavily and shrugged, looking back in his mirror. 

"I dunno... I guess I am still kind of naive when it comes to stuff like this."

The corvette was still right behind them. It tailed them for more than five blocks now, keeping a close distance between them. He was no genius, but he was fairly certain that this sort of behavior was definitely suspicious. But how to bring it up?

"You're not naive," Tsuzuku says and shakes his head. "You're still young, and have plenty to learn about our world. I don't expect you to know everything, but it's like you said before. If you ever need anything, any questions at all, you let me know."

 Koichi nodded thankfully and figured now was as good a time as any to let Tsuzuku know. 

"Okay," he agrees and tears his eyes away from the mirror. "That makes me feel a lot better. But..."  
Tsuzuku frowns a little.  
"What's the matter? Is there something you don't understand yet?"  
Koichi shakes his head.  
"No it's not that," he says quickly and looked back behind them "I don't mean to alarm you, but there's a car that's been following us for quite some time now and I didn't want to jump to conclusions at first but now, after almost seven blocks I am pretty sure we are being followed."  
Tsuzuku's grip on the steering wheel tightens and his knuckles turn a little white.  
"What kind of car?" He asks through gritted teeth. Koichi can tell now that there's some heightened tension in their small space. "What color? What model?"  
The pinkette looks back once more and looks closely at the make and model.  
"I don't know the year, but it looks like a Corvette, dark blue in color with LED headlights. Why does that mean something to you?"

"Are you sure it's a Corvette? Are you absolutely positive?"

Koichi's hair bounced as he nods, his eyes worried. 

"Yes, I studied cars a little bit in one of my classes before my life went to complete hell."

Tsuzuku grimaced even more before going a bit faster. The look on his face told him everything he needed to know. 

"Just keep watching it, I'll explain when we get there."

His overall demeanor changes to one of agitation and anxiety as they continue on, and not once did he speak about what was going on. The entire time, through the last ten blocks of their ride Koichi saw he Corvette continue to tail them until they reached the parking lot of the company building. Nervous he looked back and forth between  his hands and the mirror showing the car. They pulled into a spot towards the front entrance and watches as the car following them chose one at the back. Probably to attract less attention . ' _Too late for that,'_ he thought bitterly, there was already suspicion. 

Tsuzuku let out a deep breath and looks to Koichi with seriousness in his voice. 

"Koichi listen to me. When we get out of this car I don't want you looking back at the person, just hold my hand til we get inside and get to the top floor. Okay?"

"Yeah I get it but... What's going on Tsu? Why is this car following us?"

The daemon pales and he bites his lip, getting really nervous. Right now, a lot of unpleasant memories were playing in his head and he felt like he was replaying an awful point in his mind all over again. He sighs heavily and grips harshly onto the door of the car. 

"Someone who... Who came back to haunt me. A part of my life I would rather forget about to be honest. But..."

He pauses and Koichi can tell he is hesitant to continue. He tries to connect the dots in his head because Tsuzuku has made no move yet to exit the car. 

_'So this person who was following us... Was part of Tsuzuku's life before, and he must have hurt him right? All I got to do is protect Tsuzuku from this person and it will all be okay.'_

That's all he could come up with.  Tsuzuku takes another deep breath and opens his door. Koichi follows and steps near him so they can look at the door in front of them and not behind them. There is the sound of a car door opening and that makes him panic a little bit. 

"I'll explain later okay? For now just... Stick close to me, and remember what I said. Here."

He offers a hand and is grateful when Koichi accepts it with no qualms. They continue to the front door, almost reaching it when a loud voice cuts through the silence. 

"Tsuzuku!! There you are!"

AT the greeting Tsuzuku grit his teeth and urged them to go faster. 

"Don't look back," he snarls under his breath and makes Koichi shiver with the seriousness in his voice. They kept going and the footsteps following them become closer and closer. 

"Hey, don't be like that! I just wanna talk!" 

Finally they reached the lobby and for once in all of his years working here, he is so freaking grateful that the lobby is congested with people. That would prove to be his saving grace as he quickly pulled Koichi through the mass of people to the elevators with a forceful yank. Koichi winced as he felt like his arm was gonna be yanked out of its socket soon.

"Whoa hey-! Tsuzuku don't pull so hard..!" He complains with slight pain.

"Sorry, but we gotta hurry," he mutters, more to himself. "This is super important."

Koichi does not elaborate and keeps quiet until they manage to slip into the elevator by themselves. Hopefully the person following them hadn't noticed the floor they picked. He stood there quietly and looks to his hands, still clutched tightly to Tsuzuku's own. But he didn't let go. it seemed like the daemon needed some comfort right now, because his hands were cold and clammy and his eyes kept darting from the floor to the overhead lights and every point in between. His grip was tight but not enough to be painful, just enough to give indication that he was really stressing out. Perhaps if he should ask now or later...

"Ryoga."

Koichi blinked as Tsuzuku suddenly spoke up. 

"Huh?"

Tsuzuku sighed again and gripped onto the railing of the elevator for support. 

"That person who followed us. His name is Ryoga, he's a demon and... My ex lover."

So that's how it was. No wonder why Tsuzuku was so worked up. Koichi swallowed back an sympathetic sigh and directs his gaze to his shoes, unsure of how to continue at first. But it seems like he was finally able to ask questions. 

"...was he the one who was at the house last night?"

"Yeah... He... he came back, and was looking for me so we could get back together. But I sent him away."

"What happened?" Koichi asked, curious. 

"About a hundred years ago, he disappeared, and without a word to me where he went or what he was doing. I... I thought he loved me, but as it turned out he was bored of me. So then seventy years passed and I figured out to where he had gone. He went to the human world for that whole time and was with some vampire werewolf mixed blood named Yuuki." 

Tsuzuku made a disgusted face as though the very idea of this person revolted him, and Koichi could understand the feeling all too well.

"Anyway, They eloped and it... it was the worst thing I ever went through to tell you the truth. I heard it from someone in my squadron who had gone to the human world for a mission and saw him there. After that, I promised myself I would never take him back no matter what. Then, he threw Yuuki away as well, so I can only guess how that must have gone for him. And here he is now, trying to destroy what I tried to rebuild for the last thirty years or so. And that's all I will say for now. It's too much to think about right now."

He lets go of Koichi's hand and stares at the floor, thinking to himself. Koichi's hand feels cold as well, and he decides that he doesn't like the feeling all that well. 

_'Who does that Ryoga guy think he is?? How dare he come back and try to make Tsuzuku's life worse than it already was? Ugh, if I ever see him I swear..!'_

It was from this point that Koichi makes up his mind. He would try his best to keep Tsuzuku safe, and far away from this Ryoga person because he did not sound like a good guy at all. With that in mind he once more takes Tsuzuku's hands in his, both of them, and squeezes softly. Tsuzuku's lips quirked to an almost smile and Koichi figures that is good enough for now. 

"Don't worry," he says quietly. "I'll be with you for support if you need me." 

Then he does smile. And for once throughout this whole ordeal, felt real.

"Thank you."

 

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

****_"You know that I'll never leave you, right?"_  
"Of course I do."  
"Good. I love you."  
"I love you too, Ryoga."  
"Hey, Tsuzuku! Focus!"  
Tsuzuku snapped up to attention as his name was yelled and he looked around in surprise. Meto stared at him with worried eyes and he remembered where he was. In his superiors office, being briefed on his newest mission. He sat in one of a pair of large burgundy arm chairs situated in front of Meto's desk.   
"Huh?"  
His mentor sighs and taps at his temple, flicking his now long and straight blonde hair behind him.  
"You were spacing out again.," he says with a sigh. "We're in the middle of a meeting. Pay attention."  
"Oh, Meto-san... Sorry, my mind was wandering."  
Meto pressed his lips together and sighs through his nose.  
"Is there something wrong? You seem distant today, like you keep focusing on something else other than _your job_."  
Tsuzuku sits up straighter and stares down at the papers in front of him on his lap. For some reason, he couldn't focus on what was on them. Something important he was sure, but... He just couldn't do it.  
"Sorry. I just... Some things have been happening."  
"Like what?" Meto asked.  
Tsuzuku took a breath and prepared himself for more emotional turmoil.  
"You... You remember... Ryoga. Right?"  
Right away Meto's face darkened and he was making a disgusted face.  
"That prick demon who left you for a freak hybrid in the human world? How could I forget? What about him?

Tsuzuku sighed and rubbed his eyes, tired from a lack of sleep.   
"He's back."  
Meto made a choking noise and stood up, slamming his hands on the desk. Fury and anger, and most if all protectiveness, was written all over his pale face.  
"What?!" He yelled. "When did he come back!? Why haven't you said anything til now?" 

Yeah, Tsuzuku should have expected such a strong reaction...

"Honestly? I didn't want to put a damper on our work," he admits. "I knew that personal problems would only get in the way. So I was gonna wait until after our meeting to say anything but I was too distracted..."  
Meto snarled obscenities under his breath and slumped back into his seat, tapping his fingers to the desk top. He was angry, Tsuzuku could tell. Who wouldn't be? Anyone who was in his little circle knew who Ryoga was, and they were super angry at him. He may be a few thousand years old, but he was still young compared to most of the people who worked here. He was like the baby brother.  
"Fucking hell... This is gonna be a problem... Where did you last see him?"  
"He followed me and Koichi here, but I think he left. He was in a blue Corvette. Koichi noticed him following us a while back."  
"Have you told Koichi about Ryoga?"  
"Yes... He dropped by the house last night actually," Tsuzuku admitted. "That was the reason why I came in looking like hell this morning."  
Meto frowned heavily and glares at the grains in the table. He knew better than some people that Ryoga was very possessive in nature aside from being untrustworthy. Someone like Koichi was vulnerable and in dangerous proximity to Tsuzuku at all times. Ryoga could do some real damage if they were not careful.  
"This is not good... What did he want when he went to your place last night?"  
Recalling the memory made Tsuzuku cringe, so he dipped his head and tried not to stare at Meto's face.  
"He... Wanted to get back together... I told him no, that I would never. But I think I made him upset, so now he's taken to following me. Now I'm worried about how he's gonna act around Koichi, if he'll back off or get more territorial."  
Meto's face twisted into doubt and he sneers, completely riled up.  
"Most likely the latter, you know how he is. Where is the boy now?"

"Out in the lobby with Minpha. He said it was okay if he waited for me out there since they are like friends now."

Meto hummed in thought and stood up to pace back and forth, tapping a finger to his chin.

"Just as well; You'll need a second person to look out for him until his procedure; he is very vulnerable at the moment. We have to keep Ryoga as far away from Koichi as possible until he can take care of himself."

That was probably the best option. He couldn't possibly be safe taking Koichi out in public anymore without worrying about their safety. Shopping would be a pain, coming to work would be dangerous. Basically whatever he did now would attract attention to himself, and worse to Koichi. But what if...  
"What if I just talked to him? Ask him why he came back. I know that guy that he dumped is probably as hurt as I was when he first left me."  
Meto thought about it, seemingly more focused on this situation than on what was supposed to be an important meeting.  
"That is plausible, but... How about this. Instead of meeting with your ex, you try to find this... Hybrid that he left you for and talk to him? He could probably give us some interesting information."  
That was also true. Yuuki could probably provide something useful to know about all of this. Ryoga's reason for leaving, why he left Yuuki, all of that. Perhaps he could even possibly find out why he decided to come back. That was what he most needed to know. So he could finally put an end to all of this and put it all behind him.  
Tsuzuku nodded in thought and figured by now he had a possible game plan to act upon. All he needed to do first was find out where this Yuuki was hiding. But there was a slight problem. He had no idea where to look or who to ask. Other than, well, Ryoga himself. And he really didn't want to ask him for help. But he would have to if he had no choice.  
Meto seemed to be observing his face as he thought to himself and smiled a very cunning smile. It was rare to see such an expression on the guys face, especially since he was so freaking gloomy all the time. What was he thinking?  
"I guess you're wondering, 'how will you find this guy? The hybrid might not even be from around here. He could still be in the human world.' Well my friend, I think I have just the resources you need. Come speak to me again in about five hours, 'kay? By that time I should have some names for you to look into if you need some help. This will conclude our meeting for the day."  
It all ended so suddenly that Tsuzuku looked up in confusion and bewilderment.  
"Wha- Wait hold on," he spluttered and stood up. "What about my mission? The whole reason you called me in here?"

Meto paused and gathered up his papers from the table. 

"Well to be honest, now that Ryoga is back in the picture, you'll be far too distracted to do this assignment. I'll just assign someone else to do it. For now, you will be put on an entirely different case; Your own. As for the previous case, I will probably just put Kaoru or Kyo in charge."

Tsuzuku frowned at that because it sounded like Meto was dismissing him as being too absentminded for the job. Which he probably was, but still. Talk about rude.

"Fine, I... I guess. What do you want me to do now?" He asked with a cross of his arms. Meto filed away the papers at his desk and sits at the laptop sitting on top of it. He starts typing away with a focused expression.

"For now, until I call you back, you can start by getting the paperwork for Koichi's procedure filed. The Science department higher-ups won't lift a finger until everything is filed correctly."

Tsuzuku groaned in exasperation and face palmed, too tired to have to deal with the stuck up suits running the most funded area of their company. It was so tiring having to deal with them. Plus there was the issue of not having all of the legal papers on Koichi, which were all in the human world which meant he would have to go back to get them. But if that was how it was supposed to be... For Koichi's sake then, he guessed it was worth it. HE had been meaning to get around to it anyway.

"Ugh, fine. Thanks Meto-san, for helping me out. I'll get right on that."

He stood to leave but was stopped by his boss one last time. 

"Oh and Tsuzuku. I would suggest you put out a restraining order on Ryoga for the moment. Just for your and Koichi's safety. That will be all for now."

Tsuzuku nodded before slipping out of the door, taking a breath. Well that whole thing certainly took an unexpected turn didn't it? First it was one thing, then it was the next. He wasn't sure what made Meto put him in this situation, as he was sure he could probably handle it himself without getting anyone involved. However he also knew that with more help he would get more done quicker, so for that he was very grateful for his mentor's help.

He continued down the hall and came into the area where he left Koichi with the cute cat demon from before. They were giggling and talking in soft tones and for some reason... Hearing Koichi giggling like that made his chest feel some kind of way. And he wasn't sure if he liked that feeling yet...

Tsuzuku sighed and approached the two sitting at one of the many tables set up around the lobby. Die was here today, which meant that Toshiya was alone today. Minpha wasn't really working technically, since he wasn't wearing a uniform. It still made one wonder what exactly his role around here was aside from being a stand in for Die. Perhaps he should ask later...

Oh right, he was at work here.

"Hey," he greeted the two friends. "How are you doing Koichi? You okay?"

The cute pinkette smiled at him and angled his body in the chair so he could face Tsuzuku head on.

"Hey. Yeah, I'm okay. Minpha has been keeping me company. How is your uh... Situation?"

Tsuzuku scratched at his arm a little and takes a seat near Koichi to grab his fingers to comfort himself.

"Well, I was moved to a completely different case... I can't be a part of Mia's or the other's cases. But, I have been assigned two new ones."

"Whose?" Koichi asks with a tilt of his head.

"Ours. Or, mine and yours specifically. I have to put in a request for a restraining order against Ryoga so I cab look for a way to keep him away from me, and find the guy he left to gather more information. As for your case, we have to go back to the human world and gather up some of your legal documents so we can get your splicing stuff taken care of. Legal stuff y'know."

Koichi made a grossed out face and started to pout like a little kid.

"Ughhhhhh, I don't wanna go back. I'm gonna start having all kinds of bad memories if I do. Plus ill have to see my sad excuse for an uncle again."

His hesitance was understandable, and Tsuzuku didn't want to put even more stress on him than what was necessary. If need be, he would just take a few of his buddies along with him. So he just squeezes Koichi's arm and smiles at him.

"I figured you would say that, so I have decided that I will go alone, maybe take a couple buddies with me. I know you're not ready to go back yet. Hell you may not ever be. But I'm gonna take care of it. Okay?"

He would try to do whatever he had to to make sure that Koichi trusted him.

Koichi's face heated up a little and he tries to hide it with an awkward cough.

"T-thanks, I guess," He says. "So... Should I stay here while you..?"

He trailed off due to his flushed cheeks becoming worse, and Tsuzuku bit back the urge to giggle at his expense. 

"That would be best, but I probably wont have to go up til tomorrow. Today though, we have to go to the courthouse and get some things taken care of there, then we'll see."

"Okay. So, what should we do now?"

Tsuzuku mimics Minpha's action and leans back to stare at the ceiling. 

"I dunno. Meto wants me back in his office in about five more hours, so we have an hour or two to kill before the courthouse opens in about three. So.. We just hang out around here I guess."

Minpha sighs as a silence falls over their table and he leans against the table on his elbows, staring at the clock on the wall behind Die's desk. Speaking of which where was he anyway? 

"Where is Die, Minpha?" Tsuzuku asks after a while. "He was here when I went to Meto's office but now he isn't?"

"Oh," Minpha says in realization. "He went to go have a small break. But he has been gone for a long time, about half an hour now. Which is weird, even for him."

Koichi frowned and twiddled his thumbs nervously. 

"Shouldn't someone go check on him? If it's weird for him to be late then..."

Minpha laughs nervously, his ears twitching on his head as though listening for something. 

"I am sure he is fine, Die is a big boy he can handle himself. In fact, I think I... hear someone coming up the elevator now."

Tsuzuku and Koichi both listened but heard only silence, to which Minpha only laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Tsuzuku griped. "I don't hear anything."

 

"Me either," Koichi admits. But Minpha just sighed and pet at his ears. 

"I wouldn't think so; You don't have ears like I do. Ah, he's coming, I best return to work now."

Sure enough now they heard the roaring of the elevator coming up to their floor, then stop. Minpha stood and patted down the white dress he was wearing and slipped on a black apron that was draped over his chair.

"What exactly do you work as?" Koichi couldn't help asking. 

"Oh, when I am not being Die's stand in, I am simply a multi tasker. I clean, I make food, I run copies, faxes, etc etc. Y'know, a jack of all trades sort of person... Oh. Here he comes." He began to walk to the door to greet Die when he stops and listens more intently, a frown settling on his face. Hang on... Something is off."

Minpha suddenly becomes agitated and the fluffy tail swaying behind him becomes all puffed up. Now Koichi was no expert on cats but even he knew that was a bad sign. Tsuzuku bolted upwards and made Koichi stay sitting in his seat. Minpha by now was completely on edge, running down the hallway to let Shinya know that there was a commotion in his building.

"What's going on?" He asks and feels a hand gripping his shoulder. 

"Shh. Hang on."

Suddenly they all heard a commotion outside with things being slammed around in anger and a few angry voices yelling around. Two male it sounded like. That was enough to put both of them on edge and Tsuzuku knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Stay behind me," Tsuzuku whispers and stalked toward the door, ready to keep anyone who was an intruder from coming inside.

Frantically Koichi scurried behind him, terrified out of his wits. Tsuzuku waited, and waited. The commotion grew closer and closer until they could make out Die's angry voice yelling at someone walking toward the doors leading to the lobby. 

"You can't go in there! You do not have the legal rights to enter this premises! Leave now!"

Who in the world was dumb enough to enter such a high security building without the proper clearance first? Were they suicidal or something?

Just then the doors slammed open and Tsuzuku was ready for a physical altercation, until the face of the intruder came into full view. His heart stopped for only a brief second before he felt more anger tearing at his already frayed nerves. 

"What the- Ryoga?? What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out!"

"I'm here to take you back. You're not going to slip away this time."

Tsuzuku growled and stepped fully in front of Koichi to protect him from view.

"No, I am not going back with you, so just... Leave us alone."

The demon was livid, and his bright yellow eyes had such a terrifying look in them that he felt his breath stop. But he couldn't show signs of weakness, not now. At least not until Ryoga's eyes landed on Koichi, still cowering behind Tsuzuku. It was at this point that he started feeling really really nervous. 

"Oh," he chuckles humorlessly. "I see what's going on here."

His face becomes sad and heartbroken as he looked between his ex and the new face he noticed just now. Tsuzuku bristled as his posture became defensive but he was not expecting the demon to break into heartrending sobs right in front of them. His eyebrows furrowed and he shared confused looks with Koichi.

"Ryoga what-"

"You've replaced me!" the demon whimpered and sobbed into his hands before dropping to his knees. "I thought we... I-I thought I could..."

His sobs became too much to handle and he couldn't talk anymore. Amazement was displayed across Die's face as he tried to register what the hell was going on. And not too soon Shinya's footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. 

"What's going on here?" He thundered loudly into the lobby, making them all flinch. He spots Ryoga crying his eyes out in the middle of the room and stormed over, calmness written all over his face. But that was just an indication of how pissed he was. Die straightened up a bit and reached out to grab Ryoga by the back of his neck. He didn't resist, just kept on crying. 

"I'm sorry sir," he says. "But somehow, this ruffian was able to get onto the top floor. He managed to slip through our defenses."

Shinya studied the sobbing form of Ryoga with disdain at first, but upon glancing over him a few times and looking back and forth between them, he sighs, his expression softening. 

"A common demon, no one special. Demons can turn to smoke and traverse through air ducts and ventilation systems without being detected. But such a form of movement is outlawed in buildings without smoke detector screens." He pauses and stands in front of Ryoga to lift up his head. His yellow eyes, once bright with fury and anger, were now dulled with redness and tears. "Hmm. You smell of desperation. What is is that you have been seeking, hm? You've caused quite a ruckus in my building. Perhaps a pardon is in order if I have some sort of... Sufficient explanation. Well?"

Tsuzuku knew it was now or never at this point.

"U-um, he was looking for me," he admitted. When Shinya pinned him with a questioning stare he swallowed harshly. "You see... He and I... We used to date. But he uh... Left me a long time ago for a hybrid in the human world. But I guess he came back down and wants me to get back together with him. I denied of course but... I guess I kinda... Made him mad?"

Shinya hummed to himself and lets Ryoga's head drop so he can stare some more at the back of his head.

"So, this is the demon I've heard so much about. Hmm, Ryoga. Right? From what I hear you really broke my poor Tsuzuku's heart. You know, I always told myself that if we ever met that I would hurt you worse than you did him. But you know what? I'm not gonna. Sometimes patience is a curse." He looks at Die and nodded once. 

"What will you have me do, sir?" He asked. Shinya hummed and turned his back to them, looking out the window.

"Perhaps he can cool off in one of the interrogation cells on the floor below. Then we can get some answers out of him. Have someone help you take him back." 

"Uh right. There's someone just outside the door, I'll have them help. Come on trouble maker." 

Ryoga suddenly let out a pitiful wail and jerked free only to disappear into a ball of smoke and caused everyone to panic. 

"Hey!" Die yelled. "Come back!"

The thick blackness of the smoke swirled and plumed up to the ceiling, screeching in agony before bolting out of an opened screen window on a nearby wall. He was gone, just like that. Tsuzuku didn't even get a chance to say anything. 

Koichi still stood completely still, trying to catch his breath. The pinkette wasn't sure what to say next, so he cautiously moved away from Tsuzuku to the window. He looked out at the sprawling buildings beneath him and couldn't see any smoke. So he really was gone then. All he could see was the glare of sunlight off of the buildings in front of him. 

"He'll be back," Tsuzuku says behind him, making him turn around. He cocked his head, confused. "He doesn't give up easy."

"Tsu..?"

The daemon sighs bitterly, his face showing just how tired he really was. He walks up behind Koichi and puts an arm around his shoulders to look out of the window alongside him. 

If he knew Ryoga as well as he thought he did, he knew that this wouldn't be the last they saw of the demon for a while. Not by a long shot. 

"I'm so tired."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was so close! SO fucking close! 

His beloved was standing right there, in front of him. but there was a human there with him! A _human_! What the hell was he thinking?! That human was so plain looking! How could Tsuzuku do this to him??

Well... he guessed he should have expected such a reaction. He did cheat on him with another after all. But it only lasted seventy years! The last thirty of the supposed hundred years he was gone was spent looking for Tsuzuku again so he could make up for his mistakes. But it was too late for that. He loved another now, and there was no way he could get him back.

Ryoga was so upset, he couldn't even feel it in himself to feel angry anymore. His heart was too broken at the moment. After escaping while in his smoke form, he immediately shifted back into his humanoid body and limped back home. He managed to hit the side of a building on his way back, and that sort of messed up his flight pattern, and he injured his leg a little. Talk about karma coming back to bite him in the ass.

He coughed hoarsely through his still fresh tears and struggled up the stairs of the apartment building, only to fall to his knees at some strangers feet once he reached the top floor of the meager four story building. But that didn't matter. Anyone could see him for what he was now. A worthless, back stabbing cheater. A blubbering mess of a once proud creature was all that was left. 

He tried to pick himself back up to salvage what was left of his dignity until the stranger stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. Ryoga looked up through red blurry eyes and saw a strange sight in front of him. Tall, and dressed entirely in black, the stranger had a pale face with long blonde hair to his waist. His eyes were a shade of pretty sky blue and his lips were curved upward in a sweet pink smile. He wore a zip up hoodie, but without the zipper done and no shirt to expose a skinny but lean body with various scars running along his stomach and chest. The hood was pulled just so that his long blonde hair could frame his face. 

Who was this mysterious person? And why was he smiling like that? 

" _Oh dear_ ," the stranger purrs with a sympathetic cooing in his voice. " _What do we have here? A sad little lamb? Are you lost?_ "

Ryoga snorted indignantly and stood up harshly, yanking his shoulder away from the stranger's grasp.

"I'm not lost," he snapped. "And don't call me a lamb, you weirdo. I'm just trying to get home, so if you'd please just... Leave me alone."

He tried to shove past the stranger but he is stopped once more by a hand to his wrist. 

" _My apologies_ ," he says quickly. " _But you look like you need someone to talk to. I can tell, your emotions are fluctuating like crazy_."

The demon's eyes narrowed in confusion and he looks down to where a finely manicured hand is gripping softly but firmly onto his exposed wrist. How was he able to tell? Was he some kind of... Emotion reader?

"How do you-"

The stranger laughed and patted his arm with his free hand.

" _Why don't we talk a little bit? You could use some company on such a dreary day like today, right_?"

Who the heck was this guy? God, he had so many questions. But he seemed nice, and willing to talk it out. Perhaps that was all he needed was a nice talk and maybe, just maybe, he too could move on from what was obviously a fruitless effort of getting Tsuzuku back. 

He sighed wearily and relents.

"Fine. Come on then..." 

Ryoga lets the stranger follow him to his apartment, where they sat inside on his couch and talked for what seemed like hours. After he was done explaining his situation he felt like a huge weigh was lifted off his shoulders. and the stranger listened with such attentiveness that he wondered if this man went into everyone's homes and played psychiatrist. Speaking of which he still didn't know his name, or even his species. But how should he ask?

" _My, what a sad, heart breaking story_ ," the man says with a dramatic flourish of his hands. " _If only all relationships lasted nicely, then we would not have such sad tales to tell. Tell me, have you tried just talking to him_?"

Ryoga shrugs his shoulders, not really sure if he thought about it all the way through earlier in that building. 

"There was an attempt, but it didn't go well. He's still really mad at me and I don't blame him. This whole thing is my fault."

The stranger tsked in sympathy and very boldly caresses his face. He felt small sparks of unease crawl on his skin but he figured it was just the whole stranger in his house thing. It would pass.

" _You could not help it. Demons can't help who they are attracted to, so don't beat yourself up about it okay_?"

That was true enough he figured. While demons and daemons were similar in the way that they both fell in love easily, only daemons had an unyielding sense of loyalty to their lovers. Demons on the other hand had issues with loving only one person. Curse this over sized heart of his...

"Why are you helping me?" He asks the stranger, who by now was around him long enough for him to call very attractive. "We barely know each other if at all."

That earns him a small laugh and another stroke of his face. 

" _Well, that is because you and I are very much alike in the sense that we both have gone through very tough times in our lives. I want to find and understand more people like us so that I can help him. Speaking of which, I know a guy who can probably help? If you're willing_?"

Now Ryoga was intrigued. 

"Who?" He asked. 

" _I can't tell you his name now, but if you come with me, we can have this whole issue sorted out. He's sort of like a... Love specialist, and he lives in the human world. What do you say_?"

For some reason, that caused him to feel even more interested. If there was one thing about demons he was grateful for, it was the overwhelming curiosity. He wanted to know who this guy was, and maybe he could help him to move on. There was just one thing he wanted to know. 

"What's your name anyway? And what are you?"

The stranger smiled at him and grabs his hands. 

" _My name is Layha. I'm a vampire that feeds on emotion. What is yours_?"

That made sense. Sometimes vampires could feed on emotions if they wanted to. It wasn't always about blood sometimes.

"Ryoga."

Layha pats his hand and stands up, pointing to the door. 

" _Well Ryoga, my new friend, should we go? I promise, this guy I know is the real deal._ "

They left the apartment with the intent to find this guy Layha spoke of. Outside the city, more storm clouds were beginning to gather in the sky. Ryoga scoffed. Of course it was gonna rain, why wouldn't it? As he walked ahead, he didn't notice Layha speaking to a seemingly random crow out of nowhere. 

Ryoga looked back at Layha and tilts his head to see him lingering a bit further back. 

"Layha? What's the matter?"

The vampire shakes his head and quickly gains stride alongside his companion for the day.

"Nothing. Let's go, wouldn't wanna be late."

As they walked away, the crow flew away to a high off building with a small piece of paper attached to it's beak. The bird stopped in front of another hooded man on a high building and lets him take the paper from it's beak. He reads the paper and grins before staring down below him. 

"Good boy, Haru. Keep an eye on him, will you?"

The crow trilled softly before once more taking flight. The man looks once more at the paper, feeling utterly giddy. 

**I've found him. Tell master I'll be back soon.**

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Ryoga hasn't been seen since then. Yet despite this, Tsuzuku was as anxious as ever. He constantly scanned every area for him, and last night he locked his balcony door, something he would never do before. The paranoia was especially bad when we started walking home after his work was over today. He spaced out constantly, and I couldn't say anything to him without making him jump in surprise. Was his past trauma really that bad that he jumped whenever I so much as spoke? How will this affect our communication?

I sighed softly to myself as he looked over his shoulder for the hundredth time today as we walked through our now familiar part of the city. He must have heard me because his eyes stopped and came back to me, confused. 

"Did you say something?" He questioned in a small voice. I just answered with a shake of my head. "Oh... Sorry."

"Don't be," I answered with a half smile. "You're tired that's all, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. We both do."

Tsuzuku's lips quirk into a small laugh and he rubs his eyes. I never noticed until now, but he looks really tired. Like he hasn't been sleeping well. There are shadows under his usually sharp and expressive eyes, and his full lips are dry, almost close to being chapped. This stressing out thing is getting to a really bad point isn't it?

"I know. It's finally the day where I have to go back to find all your paper work for the surgery... Are you sure you want to do this tomorrow though? I mean we can wait for another time if you're not ready, and the doctors are willing on waiting however long you want..."

He's been asking me that since we decided on an official date. But I had told him already, it was fine. I needed to do this, for me and for him. I no longer want to be a burden, and if I stay human I will be. That is something I definitely don't want.

"No, I am okay, it's better to get it over with than to keep putting it off. It will only make me sicker, you know that."

And it was true; I started showing signs this morning. My skin around my eyes is starting to discolor to a weird blackish color and my fingernails were turning purple. It was freaking me out and yet he wanted me to wait??

"Hell I know that, I just..." He paused and bit his lip. "...I just worry, you know? I am here to take care of you until you can function on your own, of course I would wonder about something like this. I just want what's best for you."

So he was worried about me... For some reason, that makes me feel... Really happy. A heavy feeling in my throat makes it hard to breathe and I have to look away. Gods I am so embarrassed..!

"U-um... Yeah, I uh... Thanks," I say and smile a little at him. "But you know, Tsuzuku... Eventually I am gonna find my own way. I'm not always going to be with you and you won't always have to worry about me. I'm almost an adult now."

When I said that I could have sworn I saw him flinch a little bit. What was that all about? Was it something I said?

"Yeah... But until then, Koichi. I am your guardian until then. No matter what, I will always be here for you even after you... After you leave me."

Why does he have to look so sad? Talking about this is hard enough as it is. And besides, it is not like I am some super important person, right? I am just another human in this city. He's probably taken in many others besides me. 

...Why does that make me even more upset? 

"Tsuzuku..." 

I can't finish talking, I just feel too bad now. I probably said something bad again. Ugh, my throat hurts and the pressure won't go away. He just keeps walking to the apartment and I helplessly follow along. 

Oh dear, I've made things awkward. What do I say? What should I do?

Suddenly he stops walking and I unceremoniously bump into his back. 

"Whoa my bad," I quickly apologize. But he doesn't answer right away. "Tsuzuku? What's wrong?"

I peeked around to look at his face, and he stared ahead silently with a stern expression, his mouth set in a hardened line on his face. There was a crossing just in front of us, one we always used and was full of people. Something must have caught his eye in the crowd. He stared ahead until whatever he saw must have vanished.

"Sorry... I thought I saw something."

"What?" I asked.But he shook his head in response. 

"It's... Nothing," He says and takes my hand. "Let's go home, I need to take off all this leather."

I laughed a little bit and he started to swing our hands back and forth. His skin was really warm, something I only recently noticed. Now I was really starting to wonder about this hand holding habit of his. Didn't people only do that if they were... Together? Like, together together? 

As flattering of a thought that it is, there was no way Tsuzuku could mean that right? I mean look at me. Still, wouldn't hurt to ask right?

"Hey, Tsuzuku...  There's something I have been meaning to ask you."

I fidgeted and felt my other free hand become clammy a bit. He hummed in acknowledgement at me as a cue for me to continue.

"Why do you always hold my hands when we walk? Isn't that sorta... Weird? Won't people... Assume things?"

Tsuzuku paused the hand swinging and pursed his lips, but only for a little bit before he just shrugs at me and continues to swing. 

"No, people do it all the time. Why, do you hate it?" He asked teasingly with a weak grin. Weak because I knew that deep down he was being serious. Better choose my words carefully...

"Uhh, no it's not that," I say honestly. "I just... It makes me feel weird when people look at me funny. I have issues with myself in general."

He seemed to sigh a bit at the fact that it wasn't him I was embarrassed about. 

"Koichi... You don't need to be embarrassed. You look nice, and hand holding is normal. So don't worry about it. M'kay? Come on."

He continued to tug me along, and I just decided to go with it. This sort of thing was not surprising to me anymore. 

As soon as we got home Tsuzuku changed into his usual sleeping clothes consisting of only a single pair of sweatpants. For some reason he doesn't wear a shirt to sleep... I for one have to. It gets cold.

I sat in the living room awkwardly while he walked around half nude. Doesn't he feel at least a little bit of shame?

"Hey."

He called to me from the kitchen and I almost jumped. We haven't really spoken since we got back, so hearing him suddenly made me jumpy. 

"Yeah?" I answered, trying to ignore the sight of his lean and toned body just out in the open. Ohh man.

"Have you been back to the hospital yet? I heard that the kids in the shootings have shown signs of coming out of their sleep, and Mia was the first."

Okay I hadn't heard of that yet.

"No... Do you want me to go see?" 

By now, I had memorized the route to the building just fine and could probably make my way there on my own. Talking to Mia was probably gonna make me nervous as all fucking hell, but whatever. I had nothing left to lose at this point. Besides, he already stated that he didn't really hate me. Perhaps some amends could be made and we could put everything behind us for some well deserved closure. Lord knows we both need it. 

But Tsuzuku hesitated again. 

"Well... I dunno. Would you be okay on your own? Without me to accompany you?"

I nodded, trying not to answer too hastily. 

"No no you're too tired," I say and wave him off. "I'll be fine. I have the way remembered mostly, and if I need help I can just ask someone."

But still, he makes an unsure face and fidgets. If he has something to say he had better spit it out. I swear he still treats me like I have no idea what the hell I am doing. 

Finally though he shrugged and steps into the kitchen to stare inside the fridge. 

"All right I guess," he relented. "But be careful okay? If you need me you know my cell phone number, you know Toshiya's number, and Die's and Minpha's-"

I laughed and stopped him there. 

"Tsuzuku calm down I will be fine. Honestly, you're gonna give yourself gray hairs by worrying yourself too much. Now if you're gonna go to sleep you should, and I will be right back."

He stared at me as I start to gather up my things again and the phone he bought for me earlier. It was nice and had a big screen, kind of like the old one I had before. And it was pink, of course it was pink. I have a feeling that pink is going to be the color that everyone associated with me from now on. Oh well, it's not like it is a bad color. I just wish I had some more diversity in my life. 

I put on my favorite tiger stripe jacket and pulled up my hair in twin buns to get them out of my face then walked to the door.

"Be careful, Koi-chan," he called to me once I slipped on my shoes. "Remember to look both ways! And don't talk to people you don't know. And if some one asks for your species be honest and tell them the truth."

He came padding over to me and checked me over a few times as I rolled my eyes and nodded. 

"Yes mom I get it already! I'll message you if I need anything. And I'll probably stop at a cafe for something for supper."

He bit at his lip multiple times and I had to resist my urge to sigh obnoxiously loud. But then he puts his hand in mine for a brief moment, making a weird face... A mix between anxiousness and worry probably. Before I can answer his arms go around me in a suffocating hug. 

"Say hi to him for me?" He asked. "Over the course of the time he has been here, I've learned to... Tolerate him much better than I have before. I don't blame him anymore. Do this for me, okay?"

His sudden closeness and tight grip made it hard to breathe and I inhale sharply under my breath. Why did he feel so hot? Or was it just me?

"D... Don't worry. I will. Now stop suffocating me..!"

He giggles and gave my arms a last squeeze before he let's go. 

"Sorry... I'm just, I just need to make sure you're okay."

I look at his eyes intently and can't help but to laugh a little albeit bitterly. The dark circles are worse today now that I look closer. And the melanin on his horns is starting to flake a little. 

"I should be asking you the same thing," I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "But really, you should hurry up and sleep. You don't look too hot right now."

Then he's giggling and rubbing under his eyes and yawning. 

"So you're telling me that I look hot? I'm flattered."

Oh my god why did I say that?

I stutter from embarrassment and lightly smack his chest. 

"Oh stop, you know what I mean," I coughed and tried to cover up my red cheeks by rubbing them. "But seriously, I'll be okay. Now go, take a nap."

"Okay okay fine I'm going. I'll see you later."

Tsuzuku's lips quirk a little bit in amusement, and just when I think he's about to finally go away he surprises me again. His lips are pressed to my cheek in one instant and then gone in the next. I freeze in place as he smirks at me before finally disappearing. My heart won't stop pounding in my chest. What is going on..? Why do I suddenly feel so... hesitant to leave? Don't tell me I am getting more sick?

I try to shake it off and chalk it up to it just being a part of Tsuzuku's eccentric antics again and my inability to really understand the enigma that was in his head. But still, I can't shake this feeling. 

I head out the door with my new panda tote bag and the collapsible umbrella he got for me. One thing I learned about this place was that it rained seemingly out of nowhere so being prepared was a good thing. 

The walk was boring, spent mostly by staring at my feet and listening to noises around me. Another thing I remember Tsuzuku telling me was that walking around out here by myself was really dangerous. One reason being that I was still technically human, therefore an easy target for stronger monsters and creatures walking around out here. Two, people were notorious for being bad drivers. It was a good idea to always listen for something suspicious. 

My time was spent a good twenty minutes with just walking with nothing uneventful happening before I finally saw the tall hospital building coming into view. Tsuzuku had nothing to worry about. I can do this, I'm not that helpless. 

The inside was nice and bright with a sterile smelling air circulating in every air. That smell always made me feel uneasy for some reason. A secretary at the front desk notices me and I walk up to her with a small smile. Whoa her eyes are creepy. They were all white with no pupil and red veins scattered all over in them. 

"Hello there. What can I do for you sweetie?" She asks. I ask about Mia and the others and she nods, turning to her computer. "Ah yes, the humans... Give me a second here. What's your name?"

"Koichi."

"What is your current race and or species?"

"I am Japanese, and still human."

She paused only briefly before continuing.

"And are you here as a family member or as a friend?"

"Friend," I answered honestly, though I wasn't so sure we were that just yet. She tapped away at her keyboard before grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling something into it. 

"Here you go. The Recovery unit is on the second floor, just take the elevator up and talk  to the other nurse on duty."

She smiled at me as she hands it over and I could tell that something about her was weird. Just looking at her face made me feel uneasy.

"Um... thanks miss," I answered before going to the elevator. I'm just happy to escape her gaze, I was about to get some serious chills there. That made me wonder just who or what she was exactly. Maybe I'll just ask Tsuzuku later.

The elevator was bright gray and smelled strongly of lemons with bright fluorescent lights that hurt my eyes. Why were hospital elevators like this? Every single one. Even back in my old home, the clinic I frequented had one like this. My discomfort lasted luckily for only a few seconds and I have never been so happy to get out of one of those things. At least the one at the apartment had color to it.... 

But enough about my discomfort with elevators, I was on a mission here. 

On this floor was the same as the one before, only with a... Sadder, darker atmosphere. If that even makes sense to anyone. I could tell a lot of stuff went down on this floor, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. But Mia was here, along with everyone else who died. I wonder how they were doing. 

There was another desk like the nurse said, with a guy sitting there instead. He was tapping away at his computer with a bored face and I could almost feel sorry for him. 

"Uhh excuse me?" 

I got his attention and he slowly raises his head. Then a professional, albeit fake smile crawled onto his face. His eyes were normal looking at least. 

"Yes?"

"Um... I'm here to see a boy named Mia. He was part of the... Massacre in the human world."

That made his face fall into a sympathetic frown and he sighs. 

"Ah I see. We had plenty of visitors earlier today to see them. Quite tragic. Do you know this boy you're here to see?"

I nodded, trying to ignore the way he stared at me intently. 

"Sort of. I knew him in the human world for a small time."

I guess now I have his attention.

"Oh really? How long have you been here?"

Gosh why was he so interested? I only wanted to see Mia.

"Not long. A little under a week now, but I was by myself when I got here."

The man hummed and started typing something into his computer. 

"I see. Well, welcome to our lovely hospital. I'm sorry for your... Um, sudden arrival. The boy you're looking for is just over there in room 303. Try not to stay too late okay? Visiting hours are over at ten. It's eight o'clock now. Come get me or push the button on the wall if you need help."

Okay then, so... That gives me two hours to talk to him. No problem. I thanked the guy and headed to the door nearby. 

Gosh now I was even more nervous. What even were my feelings right now? I had no idea what I was going to say to him once I got there. How do I even face him after what he has done? It wasn't his fault, I understand that already. But still, something inside me still felt bitter. Like a small part of my sub conscious still wanted me to be angry and blame him. Again, a small part. I don't even know what I feel about him anymore. Maybe if I talk to him about it a little more I will understand then.

Here was his door now. Ugh I can feel my palms getting a tad sweaty. Shaking a little bit I knocked on the door, and a small meek voice answered me. 

"Come in."

I take a deep breath and open the door with a low creak. Inside the room was very dim, lit up by the light coming from the bathroom door. The curtains were pulled open to let in soft early moon light. My breaths came out ragged and I felt my heart hammering in my chest. There was a curtain separating what had to be space for two beds, and the one closest to me was empty of anyone and all made neatly with the blanket tucked in. So he had to be on the other side. 

"Who is it? I thought... I thought no more doctors were coming today."

He spoke as I closed the door and I couldn't help but to flinch. He sounded so... So sick, and tired. Probably due to the testing that had to be done to make sure he was okay. As Tsuzuku had told me, it was hard on some people, but it wasn't very hard on me. 

I slowly walked towards his bed and took my time coming into his vision range. As I did, his eyes at first slowly and lazily fell on me. Then once he must have realized it was me, they widened a lot. 

"Koichi..?"

Something felt different than when I last saw him. But at the same time nothing was different. What I felt was most different though was... I no longer felt scared when I saw him. And... 

"Hi. I finally came to see you."

_I just... don't feel anything._

 

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 12

Koichi wasn't sure what to say. How to begin the conversation.  
Here Mia was, confined to a hospital bed and in somewhat of the same situation as he was sort of. Except, it was worse he guessed. From what he understood, the way that Mia got here was far worse than how he did, so his situation was definitely worse.

Mia stared at him, unsure if he was dreaming or not, before he tried to talk.

"K...Koichi... You... It's you," he uttered incredulously. The pinkette nodded, finally coming to sit on the recliner near Mia's bedside. The tension between them was thick and heavy, and he struggled to find his words. When they did come out however, it was very soft and quiet.  
"Yeah... I guess I am..."

Mia stayed lying down, probably too tired to move right now. He did look like he just woke from a nap.

"You've really changed haven't you?"

Koichi looked up as the brunette suddenly spoke, furrowing his eye brows.

"What do you mean?"

Mia smiled weakly, but that just made him feel guilty.

"You look different... You're no longer the puny second year who didn't talk to anyone. You look... Brighter. Happier even."

A slight pink tinge crept onto Koichi's face before he coughed uncomfortably. How did Mia notice that sort of thing?

"I suppose so," he said. "I guess being down here changes a person once they've been here long enough."

They both stayed in an awkward silence before either of them spoke.

"Why?" Mia then asked. He looks up.

"Huh?"

Mia bites on the inside of his cheek.

"Why did you come? After all the things I did and said to you... Why?"

The question takes him by surprise and he contemplated his answer.

"Well... To be honest I still don't know myself," he admitted, unable to look Mia in the eyes. "There's still a very small part of me that still feels like you're the one to blame for my death, and that I should take my anger out on you. But again... I know it was not your fault. I know that forgiveness is the only way to restart and heal. Revenge won't fix anything. So that's why I'm here, to start over."

Both boys fell quiet at that and it felt even more awkward at this point.

"How are you feeling?"

Mia swallowed hard and fiddled with his fingers and tangled them in the hospital blanket he was covered with.

"...I'm doing okay. The doctors said I should be fine in a few days. What about you?"

Koichi sighed softly and stared at his lap. What should he say?

"I'm also okay. I have to do my procedure in the morning and I gotta take care of some more stuff."

Mia looked confused.

"Procedure? What sort of procedure?" He asked with concern. "You're not sick are you?"

He shook his head with a half smile.

"No not really. I'm supposed to change my body to fit in down here; if I don't my soul will deteriorate and I will disappear."

The sickly boy then frowned and stared at him with unusually blank brown eyes.

"So you are sick."

Well it wasn't like he was denying it exactly. It was just... He didn't want anyone to worry about him. Koichi sighed and looked away.

It was as he suspected. He felt too calm around Mia, too relaxed. If you loved someone still, wouldn't being around them make you feel nervous? None of those feelings were being felt at all. That was the final nail in the proverbial coffin.

"...I guess," he finally admitted. "But you are too, so don't go around pointing fingers by yourself."

Mia didn't argue, but instead he let slip a small chuckle. That was unexpected.

"I suppose you're right... Though of what, no one told me yet." He paused to cough a little and looks up to the pale ceiling. "And judging by the look on your face I suppose there is another reason why you are here, isn't there? And aren't you staying with Tsuzuku san?"

Mia could always tell when something was up, even when... When that whole thing happened.

"Yeah but I am here alone. He couldn't make it."

"Why not? Work stuff?"

Koichi nodded in agreement, uncomfortable. For some reason, talking about the daemon with Mia made him feel... Insecure.

"Yeahh, uh... He had some stuff to do at home. And he has to go back to the human world tomorrow."

And by stuff he meant sleep like a log in his bedroom. But how could he blame him, he's been exhausted lately. He needed his rest or else he wouldn't have enough energy to do anything...

There go his thoughts gravitating to Tsuzuku again. Damn it.

"But why? Why would anyone want to go back?"

Koichi shrugged his shoulders, understanding the reason for so many questions.

"Well All of my legal documents are still there and I need them for my doctor's visit. Otherwise I won't be able to get anything done."

"Oh... I guess that makes sense," Mia says.

"Yeah... And eventually, we're gonna need yours and the others' too if you want to be a part of the community like every one else."

There was no other questions after that and he figured they were gonna leave it at that.

"So... What did you need to say?" Mia finally asked. Koichi could feel eyes on him but doesn't return the gesture.

"I uh... Aside from wanting to patch stuff up I also wanted to... Ask you a few things, if that was okay with you."

The bed creaked with Mia's weigh as he shifted around a bit. He moved from a lying down position to sitting up to properly talk to him.

"Yeah it's okay... But before you do I want to ask you something first."

"Sure."

Mia swallowed again and tucked a flat strand of hair behind his ear.

"What do you mean by, 'change your body?' Are you gonna... Become different?"

"Yes... You and I, along with everyone else who came here with you, have to go through with it. Our souls are badly damaged. We need to become part of this world, in other words we need new genes injected into our bodies so we can survive. I have to do it tomorrow, I have what I wanted in mind already."

Mia tilted his head, curious.

"What did you pick?"

Koichi smiled and vaguely remembered what Tsuzuku told him about the bird he picked.

"Well, I chose a Phoenix. Something about feathers growing out of my back and being faster, or something. But I get to fly, at least what's what Tsuzuku told me.."

AT the mention of flying Mia's eyes brightened just a bit.

"Uwahh, that's so cool," he exclaimed. "What do you think I would be?"

He seemed really excited to know more and Koichi couldn't help a small laugh. That was how Mia was after all. Still a young teenager like him.

"I don't know, you'll have to talk to Shinya san about that."

"Who's he?"

Koichi remembered seeing the man earlier and how he had displayed weird behavior after the incident with Ryoga in his skyscraper. He figured it would have set any one on edge though.

"He's Tsuzuku's supervisor. He's in charge of all of that complicated stuff."

Mia hummed and tried to rein in his piquing curiosity.

"I see... That's pretty cool."

Koichi nodded, and figured it was okay to veer away from the subject once Mia didn't keep going.

"Well, if there are no more questions, can I ask you some stuff about what happened?"

He saw Mia become less excited and give a small slump of his shoulders. This must still be pretty sore of a subject to bring up.

"I... I guess so."

"Okay. Now, from the top. It's okay if you don't remember every little thing. Just tell me whatever you can remember.

From there Koichi used the notepad he found on the table next to the bedside and used the pen he always carried around with him to write down whatever Mia told him.

According to Mia, it all happened around lunchtime that day. He was sitting with a group of five other friends in the cafeteria when some random crazy gun wielding guy came storming into the school and took them hostage. Them, along with four other seemingly random students, were all pushed to the gymnasium and all the other students were called in as well.

With all the students inside the crazy guy pushed the ten boys he had hostage to the ground on their knees and started spouted random stuff. Or at least it seemed random to him.

"What was he saying?" Koichi asked at that point. Mia shivered and wrapped an arm around himself.

"Something around the lines of... 'Our savior will condemn us all' and 'no one can prevent death,' just stuff like that. He was fucking crazy."

Curious... He would have to ask Tsuzuku about this later.

Mia continued on, saying how when none of them were able to understand what he was saying they were killed.

"It was awful. He started with Uruha and Aoi first... They were my best friends besides Ice. They were the worst ones killed, he spent an entire magazine on them each. I never saw so much blood in my life... Then he killed Ruki, and Reita, then Kai... It all happened so fast, the screams were too much to take. Before I knew it it was my turn. And it hurt... I didn't die until He shot me up close at least ten times. It was... It was so horrible. I lost consciousness. And the next thing I knew I... I was with my friends and those other boys, and we were standing in the gym as our bodies were taken away. The guy who killed us was dead too. That's all I can remember."

Koichi would have asked him to try to remember more, but by this point Mia was at the point of breaking into hysterical sobs. Maybe it was best he didn't ask after all. He could wait. Besides, what he gave to him now was good enough. They had time.

"Thank you Mia," he said sincerely. "I'm... I remember Aoi and Uruha. They were cool guys."

Mia smirked bitterly and wiped his eyes to prevent himself from crying.

"Yeah... I don't know what happened to them, if they're here in this building or if they managed to go somewhere else. I miss them, they are all I have left."

It was then that the pinkette vaguely remembered that Tsuzuku said all of them were in this building, so Mia didn't need to worry.

"I don't think you should worry. All of you were brought here, so they should also be on this floor somewhere, resting."

Mia sighed in relief and smiled, sitting up to better talk without wanting to pass out again.

"After that incident in the cafeteria when you threw stuff at me I never spoke to Ice again."

Koichi flushed with heat as he remembered the stunt he pulled when he was still infatuated with Mia. Talk about embarrassing memories.

"Yeah about that... I'm sorry. I was fitful and I had just died. I had a hard time getting over what happened, and I was becoming a poltergeist. Tsuzuku saved me though, before I could do any damage to you or Ice."

The name still left a bitter taste in his mouth and he grimaced at the image of his face in his head. Mia scoffed and leaned his head on his palm against his knee, making an equally sour face.

"I should have known he was a bad egg... All the signs were there and yet... I followed him so blindly. And all those things I said and did to you-"

"You don't have to worry about that," Koichi says to cut him off. "I don't blame you anymore. If anything, I would say I was grateful. You helped me find my way to this place. I found happiness here, Mia. More so than I could have ever imagined. Even if you don't realize it now, you will."

And for once he smiled very happily. That was something he didn't think would happen in a long time. But now, thanks to Mia, he found his happy place. Even if he no longer loved him, he still thought very highly of him. They could be friends from here on, he could hope for that much right?

Mia's eyes started watering and he finally broke down into tears, covering his eyes as he cried.

"Thank you," he whimpered brokenly. "You'd forgive me even if I can't... Thank you."

Koichi, unable to process the sight of a sobbing Mia at first, tried to think of how to comfort him. When no reasonable option came to mind he did what he felt would be the best thing to do. He stood from the seat at the bedside and sat at Mia's side before slowly enveloping him in a hug. What he wasn't expecting however was for Mia to suddenly return the hug with unexpected fervor, sobbing into his shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. At any other point in his life he would have welcomed such a gesture, reveled in it even.

But now, it just made him feel... Strange. Like the feeling of being wrapped in his arms didn't feel right. It didn't match, he didn't belong here in his arms. Perhaps it really was over for them then. Romantically speaking. So many things were happening, and he was finally coming to terms with it.

"It'll be okay," he says, more to himself than to Mia. "It'll all work out."

Despite that though, he could feel tears of his own coming to his eyes. But these tears, they felt like happy tears. Ones of relief, ones that would finally tell him that yes. It would be okay. Things were finally right between them now. They could move on and build a new life down here, one where they could forget. So he cried too, and it felt good to do it. Like all that suffering he went through hadn't been for nothing.

It felt like an eternity before he felt his tears drying up, and Mia's hold on him grew weaker and his crying lessened. Mia felt so small right now, so vulnerable. But he couldn't do anything about that. He wasn't the right one anymore.

"Do you feel better?" Koichi croaked roughly with a throat that felt like it was scratched with sandpaper. Mia nodded, sniffling a little before pulling back a little from the hug.

"Yeah... I'll be okay," he says and lets go altogether. "Thanks for that... I needed it."

Koichi shrugged him off and sat back a little to give him room.

"It was no problem... I needed that too..."

Another awkward silence. He figured he must be getting tired, but when he tried to sit up Mia grabbed his sleeve. He looked at him in confusion at first, but felt his body jerk in surprise as Mia stared at him with a weird look in his eyes. He seemed... Desperate?

"Mia kun..?" He says uncertainly after a long five seconds. The brunette stuttered a bit before blurting out what was in his head at the moment.

"Um..! I was... I was thinking about something," he says meekly. "I was... Wondering... Before, in the gymnasium... When you said you still loved me... Do you still? I want to know."

At that question, Koichi felt a cold chill run up his arms and cause goose bumps to raise on them. Why does he want to know? Wasn't Mia still kind of grossed out about that sort of thing?

"Why? I thought you didn't care for me in that way?" he whispered with a painful lurch in his chest. Mia gulped and bites his lip, as though he was holding in something embarrassing.

"It's bothering me... I have to know."

At first Koichi can't answer. It's hard to admit this, but it was the truth. Perhaps Mia was just hoping he got over it, that's all?

Finally he let out a deep breath and turned his head away, his eyes downcast.

"...No," he answered. "Those feelings are long gone by now. I've moved on. Like you wanted me to. We can still be friends though."

But then Mia makes a choking noise and he's looking back in surprise. His face is sad, and there are hints of more tears coming. Then suddenly he began to ramble. Each word causing more and more pain to stab Koichi in the chest.

"Okay I admit it! After you died I couldn't stop thinking about you! I tried to forget but no matter what I did, no matter where I looked, I saw you..! I was so used to seeing your face in school, so used to you always being there in arms reach... For three days it tortured me endlessly. I... Realized that I... I might..."

 _Please don't say it_ , Koichi begged in his head but couldn't voice it out loud. No, Mia couldn't possibly be insinuating **that** could he? He was straight, he... he liked girls, he hated guys in that way. He had to! Otherwise...

"Mia kun please," he finally squeaked. "Whatever you're about to say... Please don't."

"And why not?" The hysterical brunette demanded. "Am I not allowed to feel anything else after everything that has happened? It's all been a lie, all of it. I don't hate the idea of two guys being together. I don't hate... I don't hate you."

"Please stop-"

Koichi tried desperately to stop him from going any further but he kept being talked over.

"Ice has been controlling me and my image for too long. He's wrong about me. He always has been. But I know what I feel Koichi. I know what I feel deep inside of me, and I... I can't keep holding it in anymore."

Time seemed to slow in that instant, and he felt more pain and guilt lash out at him and make him feel like he was being crushed. All he could think about was how weird it was to finally feel what he had dreamed about for months on end. It felt... Hopeless, strange, and out of place. Then it occurred to him.

Mia was kissing him. On the mouth.

His face felt warm, but it was suffocating, painfully so. The sensation of it made him close his eyes in shock as a second pair of lips were pressing to his. It didn't feel at all like what a kiss was supposed to feel like. It didn't feel heavenly, it didn't make him feel like he was on cloud nine and drunk on pleasurable sensations. It just felt. So **_wrong_**. Mia's kiss was making him feel wrong. Like he was betraying someone...

Why? Why was this happening to him? He thought he would finally be free from pain and yet...

He pushed him away, as though he had been electrocuted, and stood from the bed. Mia looks up at him with wide and hurt eyes, breathing slightly heavily. Koichi could see more tears on his cheeks and the guilt was by now, crushing at his throat.

"Koichi, I... I'm sorry," Mia spluttered as Koichi backed away against the wall. "I just wanted to see... If it was true."

The pinkette swallowed hard and stared fearfully at his former crush, feeling just slightly taken advantage of. His first kiss, stolen. Just like that.

What the hell was going on?

"I think I need to go home," he breathed out and made a bee line for the notepad still sitting on the recliner. "Tsuzuku will be worried about me..."

Mia watched with tearful eyes as Koichi backed away from him to the door with his eyes not once leaving him in fear of what he would do. But he couldn't let him go yet, not until he knew, even if it was to no avail. He stood up quickly and ignored the bout of dizziness from standing so suddenly, reaching out for him.

"Koichi wait, I..!"

But then it was too late, and Koichi was gone with the wind. As were the last few words on his lips as he slid down the wall, his heart torn into a million pieces.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 13

Koichi couldn't remember the last time he felt so awful like this. The time in the human world was nothing compared to how bad he felt right now. 

When he had run out of the hospital it was raining, and the umbrella he brought along probably would have been useful. But at this point he just didn't care. The rain hid his tear streaked face as he dragged himself outside with his hood up and bag strung haphazardly over his shoulder. The water soaked him through to the bone but it was still warm enough to not actually catch a cold. Not like he cared at this point.  

But Mia... He ruined everything he had hoped to achieve within the last few days. That kiss was just the end of an already doomed hope. Him and Mia friends? Yeah right, like he ever had any real hope for that. He guessed it all went down the drain when he met Tsuzuku... Perhaps in some weird way, his sudden appearance had some effect on what he was feeling. Both physically and psychologically.

It had to be. When he showed up and rescued him, Koichi felt that he was a literal Godsend. A savior of sorts. He was the first person to really not care about all the things wrong with him or about his sexuality. He was, well, in all senses of the word, perfect. He was kind, sweet, brave, and very attractive. Yes. He was perfect. He would admit it. 

It was probably due to this mentality that his attraction for Mia started to wane and gravitate towards... someone else.  

Like that kiss. Good lord the kiss. It made him feel... Like he was betraying something else inside of his weird mindset. As though his first kiss had been meant for someone else entirely. He had no idea how he was supposed to deal with it now. He would have to start avoiding Mia now. Even though Tsuzuku had such high hopes that all of them could even be friends.  

But no. It was all gone now.  

He sighed in despair as he walked along the sidewalk away from the window. He debated against going home just yet, it was barely seven thirty now. He only spent half an hour talking to Mia. And he would have spent longer if it wasn't for... well. Certain circumstances withstanding. 

There was a line of shops and cafes lining the street that the hospital was on just a few blocks away, and now he wondered if it wouldn't be okay just to hang out around here for a while. He lost his appetite but still needed shelter after all. 

Mind made up he picked the nearest one and headed inside.  

It was different from the one he got taken to that other day. It was more modern feeling. The walls were all plain white and some very sleek lights hung from the ceilings. The floor was made of shiny black tiles with white marbling set into them. Signs with small simply designs of different butterflies were hanging along the walls next to the booths. 

He chose the nearest one to the door for a quicker escape and slid all the way in. Koichi sighed in relief and took off the hood of his sweater, grateful for a breather if only for a moment. 

Soon a waitress came by to take his order. He just asked for some hot peppermint tea so she would leave sooner. In distress he thunks his head down against the smooth white table top and exhaled loudly.

Now he had a while to think to himself.  

What the hell was he gonna tell Tsuzuku? Or worse yet, what would Tsuzuku do once he found out? The daemon had made it well known that he was very protective of Koichi now. Especially because of Mia's presence in their lives all of a sudden.  

And now... Things were only bound to get worse from here. Koichi might get issues again. And soon he would have to depend on Tsuzuku for every little thing. That would only make him feel worse. Maybe he shouldn't let this affect him. Mia was misunderstood, he was scared. Maybe in a few days, this whole thing might blow over. Her could go back to normal and Mia could still be a friend. If anything... 

Koichi then realized that maybe this situation can perhaps take a turn for the better. This maybe what he needed to finally completely move on. Mia made him realize that he indeed had moved forward. One little struggle would probably be worth it in the long run.

Yeah... maybe now he could finally realize he was in an actually beneficial situation here. 

The realization of that made him lift his head from the table, a complacent feel slowly taking hold of him. The water dripping on the back of his neck was starting to chill but it managed to wake him up a little.

Maybe this was what Die San was talking about the first day he was here. He needed to put his foot down if he wanted to survive. He... Had to end things by himself. No more holding onto Tsuzuku's hand for anything.  
This feeling was great to feel right now. He needed it.

Then aside from that he also felt a small bit of a new but also familiar feelings bubbling inside of hin. As the daemon's face came to mind, he felt those dreaded pangs of warmth, happiness, and despair. He knew what that meant. And he was okay with that. Completely and totally fine.

It let him know that he was growing up.

The waitress was about to walk away until she notices the water drenching him.

"Um... are you okay?" She asked with concern lacing her delicate words. "Were you out in the rain with no umbrella? You'll catch cold like that."

Koichi giggled a little bit and clutched at his tea cup. The warmth on his fingers felt really good.

"I'll be okay... don't worry about me."

"Um... Okay."

She rose an eyebrow at him and was about to leave until he stops her.

"What's your name?" He asked. The waitress looked around nervously before answering.

"I'm... Naoto."

Koichi hums, staring into his cup as the steam rose.

"Say Naoto... Have you ever been in love?" He peeped softly. Naoto stepped back a little bit and bites her lip in thought.

"Yes... I have a girlfriend waiting for me at home."

Ahhh so she knew this feeling too.

"It feels nice... Doesn't it?" He asked. "But at the same time you feel as though you're drowning in these feelings every single day. But it's okay if that happens right?"

He sighed and stands up with a smile, hands her some money for his drink, and leaves. All without having taken one single taste of his tea.

Koichi had decided on walking around a bit to familiarize himself with his surroundings. If he was gonna be here forever then he may as well remember where everything is. There was the hospital back in the direction he came from in the North and the cafes and shops where he was more to the South. On the west and north sides of this street were tall skyscrapers with solid glass windows and walls. Back North and then west was the apartment but... Well he didn't want to go back yet. There were just some things he had to think about first.

  
Like these new but scary feelings he was sure wasn't a good sign. He was certain that he was setting himself up for more heartbreak and more agony.

  
But who cared! He would be more matured and experienced if that did happen and he was sure he could handle it. It wasn't like there weren't more people to choose from in this city. He just had to meet the right people and make the right circles of friends. Then maybe, if everything didn't work out, he would have other options. Because if there was one thing he was certain of is that he would be lonely without someone to fall back on. 

Koichi felt more pangs in his chest and decided to ignore it, opting for walking away from this street. He was still able to see the hospital from here and he didn't want to look at it.

  
As he walked more and more before he knew it a whole half hour had passed. It was now a little past nine p.m. By now he was certain that Tsuzuku was asleep. If he went home now he would be up by himself and all awkwardness would be avoided. Good then he could head back now. Before he started heading back though he felt another headache starting to pound in his head, making him grimace. Great just what he needed. And he didn't even have any pain pills with him. Maybe his sickness was worse than he thought.

Looking around himself he spotted a convenience store nearby and decided to pop in for a second to find something for his head. It was nice and cool inside but he was still wet so that would probably not be good.  
He scours the shelves and finds the pain pills he was looking for along with a water bottle and steps to the counter. There's a young man standing behind it, short but very cute looking. He had bright orange eyes and a pair of blonde fox ears on his head nestled into neck length brown hair. The nametag on his employer shirt read 'Yomi.'  
He look at Koichi with very weird eyes and scours him up and down.  
"Is this everything..? Do you need anything else? An umbrella or towel maybe?"  
Ugh can't these people just mind their own business? He was fine. Really.  
"I'm okay," he responded. "I don't get sick easy."  
Yomi still quirked an eyebrow.  
"You sure? It's kinda cold in here."  
Koichi waves him off and took out his money.  
"No really I'm fine. My home is nearby and I'll just shower off. I just need these thanks."  
Yomi still seemed like he wanted to protest but didn't say anything more before ringing him up. Koichi was thankful he wasn't going to pry otherwise he would be annoyed. After he got his stuff he left and headed straight for  home. It took ten minutes to get back but thankfully he remembered to use his umbrella this time.  
Before he walked inside he stood there in the parking lot and looked up at the sky through the clear plastic umbrella. Tiny drops of rain pattered against the plastic and dribbles off in patterned streams. The sky was black with a bright tinge of orange and white to it thanks to the city lights.  
This was what he would see every day of his human life in Tokyo, except the air here wasn't as polluted. It smelled nice, like water and fresh cut grass. He guessed he should probably get used to it now, because by tomorrow he would become a creature of fire. From what Minpha told him Phoenixes weren't too privy to water. At least magical water. Puts out the fire on his feathers or something  like that.  
Koichi wondered what the change would to to his hormones. He hoped it would not change him too badly. His personality the way it was now was just fine to him. Hopefully it was all a physical change.  
He sighed and started to go to the door when he noticed something... weird. There, perched on the awning over the front glass doors, was a black crow. Just..  sitting there. Watching him. It was really creepy how it just sat there and didn't even move. What was it's deal?  
Koichi slowly inched to the door and watched the crow closely. To his utter dismay it followed him with beady little eyes. Once he reached the door he just had about enough of its presence.  
"Shoo," he said and tried to bat it away with his hand. "Go on get out of here."  
It suddenly squawked loudly and started to flap its wings almost in a possessed manner. Koichi scrambled backwards in surprise and almost drops his stuff. The crow continued to squawk and flap until it finally decided to leave. He stood there for a second, unsure of what to do until the chill of the rain finally started to get to him. He shivers and goes in. The receptionist waves like usual and he does it back. But due to being more than a bit creeped out he felt like it wasn't really that big a deal.  
What was that crows deal anyway? Of all buildings to have perched on it was this one? It wasn't like it was following him right? That would be just plain ridiculous. Crows weren't that smart.  
But then again. He was in a strange place full of weird things like that. Maybe crows that followed people for no reason was a normal thing. Maybe it wanted something? Either way it was still creepy.  
Koichi felt the chill even more as he got off the elevator and headed to the apartment and hoped that the hot water was full. If not then oh well he would have to deal with it.  
Once he cane to the front door he stops and takes another breath. Hopefully like he thought before, Tsuzuku would be asleep and he could take care of it himself. He isn't sure how his heart would handle seeing the other right away. 

Inside it was dark and quiet, so surely the other was dead out. Good he had time. 

Quickly he set down his stuff and went to his room, shivering as he picked out his pajamas for a shower. Now the cold was definitely getting to him. Before the cold could get any worse he took a nice hot shower to make the chill go away. He could only hope he hadn't gotten sick from all of that. 

Once he was certain he was okay he tiptoes to Tsuzuku's room and cracked the door only a little. Inside the room he saw the bed but no Tsuzuku. Where the heck was he?  
"Koichi?"  
A soft voice made him soon around slowly and he felt his heart jump into his stomach and then his throat all at once.  
"Tsuzuku! I'm sorry I uh... was just gonna see if you were slee- whoa what the hell happened to you?"  
Koichi gaped in surprise at Tsuzuku and found that there was something very different about him now. Yeah there was. Tsuzuku touches his hair self consciously and gives a small smile.  
"I was in the bathroom rinsing it out. Do you like it?"  
His hair was now jet black, no longer that vibrant soft blonde it was before. In a weird way it made him so much more... sexier? Yes that.   
He felt his throat tighten up as he stared at it and couldn't help but to reach out to touch it, to let it slip between his fingers and feel it's dampness.  
"It's beautiful," he whispers. "I really like it..."  
Tsuzuku stared at him with red cheeks until he sputtered and stepped back.  
"U- uh sorry. I just... I just got back so..." He trails off and takes another step away. But the daemon just smiled at him and patted his head.  
"Welcome home Koichi Chan. How did your visit go?" He asked. "How was he?"  
At the mention of Mia he felt his  chest pang painfully as he realized he had some thing important to tell him.  
"Well... I need to talk to you about that for a while if its okay with you," he said quietly and looked down. "Can we talk in your room?"  
The daemon can tell that something was wrong with him and his smile slipped away to show a look of worry.  
"Of course we can. Come on you can tell me anything."  
He led Koichi inside so they could sit on his bed and he turns all his attention into him.  
"Okay. Tell me everything."

And Koichi did. Almost. He made sure to leave out the part where he had new feelings but that could wait for another time. 

They talked for what felt like forever, until Koichi was far too tired to continue on so he just slept in here. Of course Tsuzuku didn't mind. He nestled himself right next to him and dozed off as well. 

When morning came the pair were all entwined in one another, legs included. Tsuzuku woke up almost like he was rising from the dead and found himself entangled in long lanky limbs like an octupus' arms strangling their prey, minus the strangling part. He felt his body tense up as Koichi's flushed soft skin pressed against his body. He made a soft noise in his sleep and clutched onto him tighter. Tsuzuku felt his brain stop for a few seconds as overwhelming emotions threatened to make him stop breathing.

Why the hell did he have to be so cute? He couldn't help but to smile to himself and press soft kisses over and over to his forehead. Love was beautiful.

Giving into temptation he let himself stay like this for a while and enjoyed the feelings. But even in the peaceful morning silence his mind betrayed him and kept straying to last night. 

He was still feeling conflicted about what Koichi had told him. Strangely enough, it seemed like the pinkette was hiding something from him, but he guessed it was probably not that important. 

Not as important as Mia kissing him. On his mouth. Why the hell would he do that though? Didn't he like girls supposedly? Well no matter. He guessed he should be happy for him. This turn of events helped him to realize that he was over Mia now. He moved on and could look forward to bigger better things. It was good because now, he probably had a chance. Sort of. No doubt he would need some time. Of course they had all the time in the world.

It was for that reason that he let him sleep with him in the same bed. He needed emotional support to get over a rough time in his life. 

Tsuzuku sighed loudly as he gave up on sleeping and gently pried himself away from Koichi's arms to sit on the edge of the bed. His head hurt. 

What was he gonna do now? He had hoped that meeting with Mia would clear it all up. But it was like Koichi said. This could be good. After today they can go and talk to him and sort this out. But still. He felt an insurmountable obstacle had just blocked his path. He had a very difficult time letting go of things that made him upset.

It wasn't like he wanted to be this way. That's just how he was. It was in his nature to be like this.

Well at any rate, he had some stuff to do now. Even if he was tired he still had work to do. Last night when they were talking he told Koichi he had to go in early to get ready for the trip to the human world. It always took so much out of him that he needed hours in advance to get ready. He would be back around noon time, so he also told him to go to the company building to wait for him, and when he got back they would head to the hospital together. It was currently six in the morning.

He got ready like he usually did in the mornings, except he had to do a double take as he looked himself in the mirror. This black hair of his would take some getting used to. Tsuzuku would have to freak out about it later though; he was running a little behind schedule. 

Back in his room he stopped at the door to his closet and turned to look at Koichi, still fast asleep in his bed. For some reason, he got some kind of weird satisfaction from seeing him in his bed. It was weird yes, but it was no longer a forbidden feeling now that he had some sort of chance. 

Tsuzuku gave in again and walked to his bedside to stare at him for a few seconds. There was something about him being here that just seemed right. Like his bed had always felt so empty before this. It felt warmer and more inviting that he was incredibly tempted to stay in and sleep more. But no, he knew he couldn't. Maybe a day off tomorrow for rest would be good for them. 

The days following a procedure were always hard on people. Intense pain to accompany the change was always super intense and that was why he was still sort of hesitant about it. It would be worse for Koichi especially because of the creature he picked. He would feel hot and feverish for at least two days, and he would be needy and beg for attention most likely. 

He would definitely be here with him but he had to make sure he controlled himself. Tsuzuku's relationship with Koichi as of now was delicate to say the least. Trusting, but delicate. Any wrong move or word could ruin everything. And he didn't want to be another Mia. Even leaving him alone again today was painful enough as it is, and he hated being away from him for more than a few hours. 

But he didn't have time to think about that right now. Koichi would be fine as long as he stayed in the company building under Shinya's and Die's protection. And of course he had Minpha, the cute cat demon. Yeah. he would absolutely be fine. 

Satisfied he pressed more kisses to Koichi's forehead and even to his cheeks before going to his bedroom door. There, he stopped just shy of the threshold and whispered in the space between them in as gentle a tone as possible as to avoid waking him up. 

"Love you. I'll be back later." 

Then he was gone. 

What he didn't notice however was the pinkette's wide open eyes staring ahead of himself in shock and elation. His breathing sped up and he sits up, staring at the closed door with red cheeks. Koichi reached up and felt his cheeks, the heat from them making him sigh softly.

"...Love you too."

 

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 14

A _warm mouth latched to his chest as he leaned over his conquest for the night. He tangles his fingers in long platinum blonde hair and tugs just slightly to elicit high pitched gasps and low moans. His hips snapped forward repeatedly into an unfamiliar but welcoming tight heat that swallowed him up and conformed to his shape eagerly. He can feel himself approaching his edge as he swallows up those moans with his own mouth._

_"Ahh... harder..! Please more... don't stop..!"_

_He growled lowly under his breath, snapping his hips even faster and harder. This causes more pleased moaning and the tight hotness around him to squeeze down on him harder._

_"Fuck... stop tightening so much," he panted. "It's hard to move."_

_The body under him writhed and gripped his arms tight as he drowned in bliss._

_"C-can't..! C-can't stop," the figure whimpered. "It's ju..just... so go- ah! Good! You are reaching inside so deep..!"_

_"S...sorry," he responded. "I just can't help myself... you feel so good..."_

_He continued to thrust forward and suck at a smooth collarbone riddled with hickeys previously made before, and received a heavy gasp in return._

_"Yess...! I... I'm close..! Ahh, fuck... g- gonna..! Im gonna..!"_

_His rough rhythm continued for a while before a tightness in his stomach reminded him of his incoming climax and he shuddered heavily._

_"Ugh..! I'm close..!" He warned the figure beneath him. "Can I?"_

_"Yes."_

_He feels arms wrapping around his neck and the person's face presses into his collarbone. A warm soft tongue began to suck and lap at his neck and whispered one thing before sharp hypodermic like teeth drive themselves into his flesh. The demon groaned in both a mixture of pain and pleasure as he feels blood being drained as he neared his orgasm. Finally with a last harsh thrust released inside the delicate body beneath him. He groaned roughly and feels a bit splattering on his stomach from his partner followed by the teeth retreating from his flesh to allow a strangled but pleased whimper to escape his lips._

_"Ahh! Uhnn..!"_

_Their movements cease and is only followed by heavy breaths and looks of lust between one another. The blonde vampire soon smiled slyly and reached up to caress his yellow eyed demon along his cheeks then licks up the leftover blood from a quickly healing wound on his partners neck._

_"That was amazing," he sighed in complacency. "Ryoga kun..."_

_The demon in question swallowed heavy and stared at his partner. His long blonde hair was strewn about on the bed. He gathers his breath and pulls away from the others body and falls into his side next to the blonde vampire._

_"I can say the same for you... Layha San. I... I needed that."_

_Layha hums softly and sits up to lean against his elbows and stretch out his back muscles._

_"Mmm I did too," he trilled. "I haven't had fun like that in such a long time. I'm so glad I found you blubbering like a baby in that stairwell."_

_Ryoga groaned in embarrassment and grabs a pillow to hide his face. Did Layha really have to being bring that up now? That was so not sexy._

_The vampire giggled and fully sits up to grab a pack of cigarettes on a nearby bed side and lights one up._

_"Ugh please don't bring that up now. I didn't come back to this hotel with you only to be reminded of that."_

_Layha blew out a cloud and smirked and puts down the only partially smoked cigarette. He then leaned over and draped himself over Ryoga to pry away the pillow from his face. His cheeks are sweaty and his eyes are tired looking. He bared his teeth in a sexy grin before leaning in for a deep kiss with such intensity that Ryoga felt blood prickling on the inside of his cheeks. Now it was probably the masochistic streak in him but he thought that was kinda hot._

_Layha finally let go once he was satisfied and laid back over Ryoga's body like a curtain and draws out a long sigh, reveling in Ryoga's body heat due to a lack of his own. He grabs the cigarette and continued to smoke it._

_"Sorry. but it was just so funny I couldn't help it."_

_The demon just rolls his eyes and sits up to steal away the cigarette for his own use._

_"You're one to talk. I've never known a male vampire to be the girl when it comes to sex."_

_But Layha just laughed at him and he doesn't say anything else about that. Ryoga finally takes another puff before he gives back the cigarette. Layha tilts his head at Ryoga and puts a palm to his forehead, stubbing out the cancerous stick into a nearby ashtray._

_"Your emotions are completely out of wack right now," he commented. "Don't tell me you're falling for me next?"_

_Ryoga huffed but still humored the vampire anyways. Layha's conversational skills were really doing wonders to distract him._

_"Don't flatter yourself," he grumbled. "Look you're cute and all, and the sex wasn't too bad either. But..."_

_The vampire sighed laid down to nestle against the demon more comfortably. The contrast between cool and heated skin was really nice._

_"Yeah yeah I know," he says admittedly. "I'm not that daemon, nor am I that hybrid you mentioned. And I am just a one time thing meant to numb a broken heart. I get that. But you know, Ryoga kun... He won't take you back. You have to forget about him, now sooner than later, or you'll set yourself up for more pain. That's just how this sort of thing works."_

_"Hmm," he responded. "I suppose you're right."_

_Yeah sure, he knew that. Tsuzuku was by far, well out of his reach now. Plus there was that human with him the other day. That human ruined every chance he would have had left, and he didn't blame him. It was too late to be forgiven and it was made worse by what he just did. He couldn't help it. Layha was just... So tempting, too alluring not to make a move. Demons were too easily attracted to things that were beautiful, he knew this well and had to learn the hard way._

_But perhaps it was for the best. He had no one now, not even Yuuki would be willing to take him back. How could he live with himself now? He broke the hearts of two people, one of which he deeply regretted more than the other._

_But he was a demon. Maybe demons were cursed to never find love that lasted forever._

_His train of thought broke as Layha shifted to lay all over him lazily and press his face into his shoulder to kiss and make more hickies._

_"Mm just as well," he says with a lilting tone. "Now that you're gonna help me out, you may as well completely forget about them. We're probably not going to see them again for a while anyway. So you best get comfy with me, pretty boy."_

_Ryoga shifted so he could better spoon up against the vampire and let out a deep sigh. His body ached all over now that he thought about it. Maybe when the vampire fed off his blood it made him feel tired out. But he was grateful for that, he had been having trouble sleeping lately._

_Even though it was dark out now, it was morning back in the other world. People were waking up and starting their day as usual while he was up here surrounded by humans who were none the wiser._

_"Yeah I know," he says. "And I'll get around to that. Just give me some time and they will be forgotten."_

_Layha smirked before biting just slightly into his shoulder blades to make another mark._

_"Good. Now go to sleep, it's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I don't wanna haul your ass around like a zombie all day."_

_Ryoga tsked in annoyance but did as he was told, letting go of Layha so he could roll on his side. Out side the window he could see small droplets of rain starting to patter against the window of the hotel room, and soon a torrent of thunder and lightning followed after. Great._

_"Yeah yeah... Night, Layha san."_

_The vampire smirked, albeit crudely, but it went unseen by Ryoga._

_"Night Ryoga kun. I expect another round in the morning all right?"_

__________________

Koichi was in a daze the entire walk to Tsuzuku's company building, his head in the clouds. Thoughts kept going back over and over to this morning...

_Tsuzuku loved him back._

He was just so freaking happy right now he could scream.

Now that he looked back on it all the signs were there in a way. The hand holding, the protectiveness, the concern for his well being, the kisses on his cheeks and forehead. Everything was pointing to the daemon having some sort of feelings and now that he knew it just kind of seemed... Overwhelming. Maybe in a weird way unknown to himself even, he kind of already knew. But still, he couldn't help but feel a burst of happiness every time his thoughts strayed.

It's only been a few days since he was here, even fewer that he knew the daemon. he was sure as hell there was still so much about that man he didn't know at all. What he liked, his close friends, his favorite types of music, or anything. It would be too quick of him to initiate anything between them right now. Maybe waiting a bit and getting to know him first would be best. Besides, their relationship right now was too professional. As far as it concerned Tsuzuku right now, they were only mentor and pupil right now.

And if enough time passes he could very well change that. But first things first. Get the transformation out of the way, and things could go better than he might think.

With that in mind he just kept going along the same route and reached the building. The process to get to the top was familiar by now. Go inside. Greet the front desk. Get in the elevator. Get out of the elevator. Go through security. Or at least that was how it was.

This morning Tsuzuku left a special key card for him so he could avoid being stopped by security altogether.

Thank God for that.

Quickly he went into the lobby where he was surprised to find Minpha once more sitting at the front desk instead of Die. For some reason he was all decked out in a white and pink lolita dress with his hair all poofed out in curly waves and soft makeup on his face. On his tail was a big pink ribbon. Confused he walked towards him and set his bag over his arm instead of around his shoulder.

"Minpha? Where's Die san? And why are you all dressed up?" He asked. Minpha sighed and flipped through the papers on the desk, looking unusually melancholic. His ears were drooped and his tail listlessly trailed along the floor.

"Chizuru is coming by later to pick me up for a date... And Die san isn't here because Toshiya san got sick last night, so he had to stay home and look after him today," he revealed. "Sometimes even harpies can get really sick."

Koichi shook his head and set down his bag.

"Oh no that's terrible. What happened?"

"Apparently he left the window open last night and caught a cold. That might not seem like such a big deal but to a harpy, colds can be really fatal. So Die san is on full watch duty. Shinya's body guard details have been left to the other stand in, Yoshiatsu." He angled his head at another unfamiliar face standing just down the hallway towards Shinya's office. "Hey."

The black haired male takes notice and nods back, not breaking his stance of a straight back and his arms folded over his chest. He looked kinda small, but Koichi knew better than to let his eyes fool him.

"Well... I hope he feels better," he says back. "But anyways, is there anything to do around here besides read the same magazines over and over?"

Minpha giggled and pointed to the big screen television mounted in the nearby waiting area.

"Well there is no one else here so you can watch whatever is on or play some video games the TV. We got the new Mario Kart yesterday..." Suddenly he paused and stared at Koichi with squinted eyes. "Hey are you feeling okay? Is the sickness getting to you?"

Koichi knew that was coming. This morning the blackening around his nails worsened to the point where it looked like nail polish almost. His eyes were starting to gloss over with a thin gray film and his skin was feeling really dry.

He looked at his fingers and made a gross face.

"Yeah... I don't feel any different but that's probably gonna change if I don't do something soon."

"So why isn't Tsuzuku with you?"

Koichi blushed a deep red and looked away.

"He's... gonna be in the human world for a few hours. There's some stuff he has to take care of."

Minpha hummed and stretched out his arms in front of him. Thankfully his ears returned to their regular position and his tail curved upwards in a high candy cane like curve.

"Oh? Like what sort of stuff?" He asked. Koichi couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

"He needed to get my personal info from my old life so I could get spliced properly. I didn't wanna go. Bad memories and all that."

The cat demon nodded in agreement, sighing with a forward tilt of his ears.

"That's what Chizuru had to go through when he got here. He got so sick because it was really hard to find his stuff. He died in a fire, so consequently his stuff burned up. There were a lot of legal problems but finally they were able to get his stuff."

Koichi frowned and unconsciously blinked away a small headache starting to build in his temple. He wondered how it would go for Tsuzuku since he wasn't sure how people handled his death. When he was still up there he was still kinda psycho and hadn't bothered to check on his uncle or his aunt and he didn't know if he was buried or not. There was a temptation to call Tsuzuku and ask, but... Well he didn't want to bug him. And after what happened this morning he would probably get all flustered. Now that he knew Tsuzuku was also into him in that way, things would be really... Uhh, awkward.

He wasn't sure how he managed to get here without freaking out.

"Yeah well... I don't know how things turned out up there for me, so I don't know how easy it's gonna be for him. I don't know where or even if I was buried. My family members didn't exactly care about me."

His sad words made Minpha shake his head and fold his arms on the table.

"Aw you poor thing. And I thought my parents were bad. I guess they just care about me too much."

Koichi quickly waved his arms.

"No no, my parents died when I was little. I was talking about my aunt and uncle, they were my only family I had left and I was abandoned by them... But I don't wanna think about the past. I am here to wait for him, so I'll just chill out over here for now."

The headache made him feel a little dizzy as he sat on the long sectional in front of the couch and takes a breath. Maybe he was sicker than he thought. Tsuzuku better hurry before it got any worse. He took a pain pill from his bag with some water and turned on the TV. The news was on, something he learned to actually enjoy because of how different it was from his old world. The news casters were so colorful and the stories were so interesting. Hardly anyone died down here because of their healing abilities, but people did get arrested occasionally. But lately though, he wasn't allowed to watch it because Tsuzuku thought it was 'bad for him.'

Now there was something on involving a cafe blowing up and two third year students almost getting killed. There was a young woman as the reporter with long and curly black hair and a pair of intimidating looking set of horns on her head. She looked like a weird version of what Tsuzuku was, only her horns were straight up like a goats would be. Interested he listened closer as she continued to rattle off details and stood in front of a secured area in the city.

**"This incident involved two young high school students from East First District High School, both in their third years. And as you can see behind me, the scene is currently being blocked off by caution tape and armed officers. Witnesses report that they heard loud explosions and the smell of burning scales, plastic, and sulfur as they walked by. Police have not ruled out any suspects as of now, but people are suspecting the works of demons. Now the students have been safely recovered and have been taken to the local hospital just three blocks from here with only minor injuries including small cuts, first degree burns on the hands, legs and face, and *MES, or magical exhaustion syndrome."**

Weird. The cafe he was at last night was also three blocks from Mia's hospital... This couldn't be the same one could it? What were the chances? Now that he looked closer however, he could definitely make out the details of what was left of the cafe.

**"Police have also reported that they found the students huddled together after one of them, a male Leviathan and human hybrid, put up a water barrier to protect them from the flames surrounding the building. The other student, a female hydra, suffered less worse burns due to the barrier. The Leviathan however, had to receive on site medical attention as he was the worst one affected. Once their injuries have lessened we will ask them more questions in hopes of catching the suspects. We have yet to receive confirmation on whether the explosion was caused due to magical or non magical means.**

**"We will keep you up to date on the unfolding of this event. A special investigation will be launched to find the perps responsible for this heinous act as soon as possible to press arson and destruction of public property charges. Please call the number at the bottom of your screen if you have any information regarding the case. I'm special anchor Miko reporting for EFD news, channel 11."**

The channel then changed to an overhead skyscraper camera view of the scene. showing smoke and police cars surrounding a blackened building. Koichi stared in shock at the screen. How did this happen so fast? Just last night he was there, worrying over what he was gonna do and now... Damn it, and he really liked that cafe too. Now he was feeling bad for those poor kids who were most likely around his age since they were in high school. maybe he should go down there again and give his regards to them before Tsuzuku came back... Ah but then again, there was a high chance he might run into Mia again, and he wasn't ready to face him yet.

Behind him, Minpha sighed in distaste as he walked towards the TV as well, clutching his tail to toy with the pink ribbon.

"This is just terrible," he muttered forlornly. "This is the second attack on a half human this week."

Koichi rose an eyebrow.

"Really? This has happened before?"

Minpha nodded, holding his cheek in thought.

"Yes. The other one happened in a hybrid only club a few days ago. I am surprised you haven't heard of it by now."

At his surprised words Koichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Tsuzuku likes to shelter me a lot, says I am too delicate to hear about stuff like this. He's too overprotective I swear."

They both sighed and Minpha chuckled a little.

"He's just looking out for you, that's his job after all."

 _'Or it could be because he loves me and doesn't want me to worry_ ,' he thought with a blush but didn't voice what he was thinking. Instead he just plopped onto his back to stare at the plaster ceiling. By now the headache was growing considerably worse even though he just took a pain killer. Maybe he really should call Tsuzuku after all, and tell him to hurry home. That wouldn't make him sound like a worried wife would it? HAHA no! It shouldn't, they weren't married! They weren't even dating what the hell was he thinking.

"I guess. Still, he forgets that I lived in the worst conditions before he found me. I am kinda desensitized to this sort of atmosphere by now."

Minpha chuckled and leaned over the couch to stare at the TV as well.

"He just doesn't want to make it worse I guess."

Koichi was ready to just give up on that when suddenly his head throbbed with pain and he flinched, sitting up to grasp at his head and groan. Minpha stepped back in surprise and gasped.

"Koichi kun? What's the matter? Are you not feeling okay? Should I get Shinya San in here?"

He was ready to protest when another sharp stab pierced through his chest and forced him to spasm and undergo a coughing for that made him feel like his lungs were burning up from the inside out. Was this... The sickness finally taking a hold of him? Was he going to die?

"Please... Get him," he wheezed harshly. "I... I think I'm..."

He couldn't continue as the coughs soon escalated to agonizing hacking that soon forced up a glob of blood from his throat to spatter against the couch. Minpha screamed in terror and ran down the hallway to Shinya's office. Koichi clutched the couch with shaky hands and took a few seconds to breathe. The coughing stopped for only a moment before he collapsed onto  the floor. His vision blurred. His head swam and the blood started trickling from the corners of his mouth.

This was it. He was too late and now he was gonna die. Again. How ironic really.

He could hear panicked voices but his ears started to ring, making it impossible to pick out words. But he could swear he heard Shinya's voice barking at someone to 'hurry up and get back' before arms are cradling his body and lifting him up. The sudden movement makes him whimper in pain and he's thankful to feel the couches soothing feel against his body.

Soon a heavy fatigue began to clutch at him and he sighed wearily. If he was dying then... then he didn't mind if anyone heard his mutterings to himself.

"Tsu...zuku... ple... please... come back... I need you," he whispered almost in a daze like state. "Please... come back... come back..."

Minpha worried his lip with his teeth as Shinya paces in front of the couch that Koichi laid on. He growled in irritation and sat by Koichi to feel his forehead.

"Not good... His fever is really high. It's the Sickness. Its taking a toll on his body at a much faster rate than I thought. Tsuzuku needs to get here now or else... it will be too late."

Koichi whined as he feels a cool hand pressing on his forehead. By now his vision is completely clouded over and his ears have gone numb. Fear gripped him right and he feels moisture collecting at his tear ducts. He didn't wanna die... not yet, not until Tsuzuku knew how he felt about him. He just... needed to say something..!

"Tsuzuku... love... love you... please come back."

Then, he sleeps.

 

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 15

It was late at night in the human world, around two in the morning. The sky was soaking the city with rain and thunder streaked across the heavens almost constantly. Humans walked to and fro in front of a building lit up by lamp posts and cars, if only a few, whizzed by on the higheay. The building was a hozpital but no cars parked here except a neutral government vehicle. All in all a very normal setting.

Inside the building wasn't as peaceful however.

Papers of all sorts went flying to the floor as an arm sweeped them off in a flurry of rage.

"Ahh theres no time! I don't care how many things you have to do just get it fucking done and do it faster!"

Tsuzuku screeched at the top of his lungs at a poor human lady behind a counter at a random hospital. She flinched and tried to calm the man down. But he wasn't having it. Koichi needed him. He needed to get back as soon as possible.

"S-sir please we're doing everything we can do right now. I don't know why you're worried so much about someone who has already died but there are certain procedures that n-need to be..."

She slowed down at the infuriated look on his face. Her body went cold and she shivered. Tsuzuku huffed and and tried to take a breath to calm down. He stared at the lady and crossed his arms.

"Look lady, I don't have to explain my reasons to you. This case needs to be solved and those documents are crucial if we want to solve it. Just get me the damned things and we will be on our way."

The lady sighed and typed through her computer as fast as she could before picking up the landline at her desk and punching in a number. A few moments pass before she behind to talk.

"Yes this is the front desk. I need all your files on case 112-34. Yes the young high school boy. Look I don't care if the coroner is still using them I need them now! There are agents from the government here who need them. Okay look, if you can't send me the originals than just send me the digital copies and I can print them out so they can have them alright? This is part of a case that needs to still be solved. Okay. All right then I expect them in the next few minutes. Goodbye."

As she slammed down the received she seemed to regain a bit of her boldness as she stared at Tsuzuku and then to his temporary partner, a purple haired human named Takashi.

"Which part of the government are you from again?"

Tsuzuku scratched at the parts where his horns would normally be before reaching into his suit for the badge that was issued to him. Takashi did the same so they could show them off.

"We're from the FBI, investigating a case involving this boy and a case of cyber bullying that could possibly turn into something more. The person who had made this boy commit suicide has disappeared after the incident and we've launched a full scale manhunt for him."

It was true; they were indeed from the FBI. A long time ago, they worked with the human government to create a faction of above ground agents that were from the under world so they could help the humans catch criminals who committed crimes that weren't in the humans normal jurisdictions. Any supernatural or otherwise unnatural occurrence that happened and they were called to check it out.

Tsuzuku and Takashi were two such agents, living a double life as part of the human world and the under world. Part of the BSA and of the FBI. Only the highest parts of the human government knew about it.

The woman just sighed wearily and typed in more info.

"So even the FBI is here in Japan... Do you mind if I call your supervisor? Just to clear everything up?" She asked. Tsuzuku tucked away his badge and pinned her with a withering stare.

"Lady we have no time. They will be here later today but we really have to go soon. You can ask them then."

"Tsk. Fine. Just let me get the documents loaded and I'll give them to you. Give me a moment."

She fell silent and started typing away at her computer feverishly. Tsuzuku looked back to his partner with a desperate stare.

"Takashi can you wait here for a moment? I need to call back and ask Shinya how things are right now. I feel like I'm on pins and needles since they sent me that message a while ago."

The other agent nodded and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure. Go do your thing and I will stay here."

Tsuzuku gives him a nod and gets out his phone.

"Thanks man I owe you one."

He walked off outside the main entrance of the hospital and scrolled through his voice mails, coming across the one he received only moments ago. He bites his lip nervously and played it back.

**"Tsuzuku. This is Shinya. I regret to inform you that Koichi kun has unexpectedly and very quickly fallen victim to the after effects of the Sickness inside his body. He's gone comatose and started muttering under his breath. Please come back and come back soon. The sooner we get his files submitted the sooner we can save his life. For now he has been taken to the nearby hospital to wait for his treatment. They have him on life support right now.**

**"Come back safely. He needs you. And there is something** **he needs to say to you when you get back. We'll be waiting for a response."**

** BEEP. END OF MESSAGE. **

Tsuzuku stared at his phone and felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. Koichi was... He was in danger. He had to hurry or else... no. No he won't think like that. He will do it in time. He will get back to Koichi and save his life. Whatever Koichi had to say he would listen.

He started to record his own message before he could fully lose it. But his voice was shaking as he spoke into the receiver. People that walked by on the sidewalk gave him funny looks but he paid it no mind.

"Hey... it's me. I got the message.... I'm almost done here. The woman at the hospital is getting them for me. We already have his domestic information like family members, social security, and things like that. It took a while, but finally his aunt and uncle released them to us. Now we need his medical records and she is almost done. And Shinya san... Please... make sure he's okay. I need him, I can't lose him now. I'll be home soon."

** BEEP ** **.**

His fingers were shaking as he stared at the phone and wiped away the moisture at his eyes. It was rare for him to show emotion like this. About anyone. Let alone someone he only knew a week. But Koichi... He was special. He was a part of him he never would have known he had. Another missing piece of him that he found. He didn't want to lose him he just... couldn't.

"Hey Tsuzuku. Come here for a sec!"

He looked back at the doors to the hospital and saw Takashi waving him back over.

"O-okay. Be there in a sec."

He sniffled and puts away his phone to head back inside. Takashi is talking to someone over his own phone as he approached and the woman seemed tired of dealing with them.

"What is it?" He asked Takashi. The man held up a finger for a moment before handing him the phone.

"It's the main boss. He wants to talk to you."

Which boss he wondered? They did after all have more than one. There was Meto and Shinya, but up here in this place he couldn't remember the names.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. The voice that answered was rough and spoke in broken Japanese. Probably American.

"Hello. Is this agent Tsuzuku of faction 7E in Japan?"

"Yes sir."

"Good morning. I am the director of the FBI. I have a few things I would like to discuss with you if that is okay with you."

"Sure, but can we make it quick? I am in a really big hurry."

The man laughed, but it was void of any real mirth.

"Of course of course. Now, let's just get down to it. Make sure you are in a place where no one can hear as I have some highly sensitive information to discuss."

Tsuzuku sighed and apologized to Takashi so he could step into the empty lobby to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Okay I am alone."

"Right. Now then. You were previously a part of the investigation regarding that boy who fled the high school that young boy died at right? The one known only as Ice?"

Tsuzuku flinched.

"Yeah..?"

"And you are now on the victim's case instead? Your supervisor from the uh... Ahem, other world, has been keeping me updated on the recent light of events so do not be so surprised."

Ha. he should have figured the humans were in on this.

"Well if you could call it that. We just want to make sure he is properly buried and stuff. His only relatives have expressed no desire to bother with it so we have to do everything ourselves."

The fact that he had to remember that made him so friggin' angry. How could Koichi's only relatives throw him away like that?

"And where was the boy buried?"

"There's a cemetery near his house where his parents are located, we had him buried there next to them."

"Ah yes... That is very unfortunate. But as I have understood, the boy's living relatives consist of only his aunt and uncle right? His parents passed away some years ago when he was but a child."

"Yes. They died in a car crash in a rain storm from what I gathered."

"Hmm, yes that's sad. And what of the boy? There are rumors circulating in the grapevine that you've taken him under your wing, like an underling of some sort."

He made sure to keep his voice down so the humans around him wouldn't hear.

"Well, yeah I have. He's doing... Well, not so well."

"What do you mean, agent? I thought every soul that went there got happiness in return for not being a bad person?"

"Yes that's true as well, but there is a catch. If the person fails to complete a... Procedure in time, they could get sick and die. And I... I waited too long and now I... He's..."

He stopped to breathe and swallowed the lump in his throat. The director just made a soft hum.

"Ah ah, say no more agent. Well, I think I just need to ask one more thing. What do you plan on doing with this boy if you save him?"

Tsuzuku shuddered and licked his dry lips.

"Well... I'm... I'm not sure. All I know is that I... I can't lose him. He's important to me, more than anything."

There was a moment of not talking and he could swear he heard noises, like scribbling on paper. Finally the noise stopped and the silence is broken.

"Well agent, I think I have everything I need. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

"No problem, sir. Glad I could be of help."

"Good luck agent. Goodbye."

"Good bye."

He hangs up and stares at Takashi's phone before returning to the counter. The lady was printing off papers now and he figured they were finally done here. Takashi took back his phone and stared at him.

"So? What did he want?"

Tsuzuku tapped his fingers on the counter and picked his words carefully in front of the woman, who seemed eager to listen in on their conversation.

"Oh just... He asked for details regarding the uh... victim who died," he said slowly. He didn't like saying that word because as far as he was concerned Koichi was still very much alive. So to speak. "I just told him what we knew."

Takashi caught onto the need for secrecy and immediately nodded.

"Oh yeah, no I get it. Totally. So uh... You gonna take this stuff back to base once you're done here? Or should I go back alone?"

Tsuzuku thought about it and figured he was in too much of a hurry to consider doing anything else besides going straight home. Not even to see if he could find anything else useful.

"No, you can take me back to Shibuya and I'll go from there."

Takashi already knew what was going on with Tsuzuku and where he came from, and decided not to ask any more questions. He was young, only twenty seven in human years, but he was very mature.

"Okay. I am sure you're eager to get back to your own faction huh?" he asked with a sly wink. Tsuzuku chuckled a little bit at that.

"Yeah I guess..."

Their conversation died out and he sighed, still impatient and growing increasingly worried. Why the hell did he have to be subject to this torture? If only he had come up earlier than this whole thing would not have happened. he was so damn stubborn, so set in his want to keep Koichi pure. But he was just being selfish. He wanted Koichi to be pure but he himself was anything but. It was at this moment that he just wanted to throw himself off a cliff if just for the pure irony that he couldn't even die. Damn his immortality.

"Hey, gentlemen? The files are ready for pickup."

The woman at the desk waved a manila file in his face and he blinked back to reality. Takashi was looking at him funny and if he could blush he would be.

"Thanks, miss. Sorry for wasting some of your time," he says and takes the file after signing a release form. "Your patience will not be forgotten. Have a good night."

Takashi gave her a small bow of his head as they left the building, grateful to be away from all of that finally. Their car, an all black Escalade with tinted windows, sat waiting for them as it got pelted with rain. After getting in Takashi immediately gunned the vehicle to life and sped off towards Shibuya. Tsuzuku took a deep breath and clutched the files to his chest as though they were a sacred relic to keep safe from harm. And they were really. These papers were what he needed to make sure Koichi was okay.

Now he just needed to find a way to distract himself.

"Ne, Tsuzuku kun," Takashi suddenly says as he speeds through the city. "Can I ask you a question?"

Well a conversation with Takashi could help.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Do you uh... Know if there's any chance I could uh... See that special place of yours? You know. Down there."

Tsuzuku almost choked on his saliva in the passenger seat. What was he implying?

"Um, w-what are you saying..?" He squeaked and coughed. "Look Takashi, you're cute and all. And I am sure you have a lovely personality but-"

"What?!" Takashi squealed then burst into a fit of cackling that made Tsuzuku confused for a brief moment. "Ahahaha! Is that what you think I am asking for?? Hahahaha!"

As he laughed Tsuzuku continued to sit there silently until he finished laughing, not in the least bit embarrassed.

"What that's not it? You're not coming onto me?"

It took stopping at a red light to finally make Takashi calm down from his laughing, wiping at his eyes.

"No! Not at all... Pffpfpfpf... What I... What I meant to say was. Pff... If it was possible... *okay breathe...* If it was possible to see the other world that you were from. Pffpfpfpff... Hahahaha!"

Oh. Of course it was, how could he have thought otherwise? Now he was feeling pretty embarrassed. Tsuzuku squirmed and looked into his lap.

"I... I see... Well, T-Takashi kun... Seeing as how you're human and still alive... I don't think it would be a very good place for you to be. There are a bunch of like, toxins in the air that are suitable for different creatures but for a human it's... I mean if you died it wouldn't matter because hey, you're dead, you know?"

He laughed nervously and tried to make the awkwardness go away. Takashi just scoffed and continued to go forward at the green light. By now, the rain had stopped falling so people didn't have to use the umbrellas they probably had with them.

"That's okay I guess. It's probably full of people who would want to kill me anyway."

"No that's not true. It's just the air."

Takashi snorted and pulled up along the street near Shibuya crosswalk, where, despite it being nighttime, there were still people flooding the walkways.

"Psh, yeah, that makes me feel so much better. Oh no, the people won't kill me. Noo, not the people with dangerous monster like abilities, oh no not them. No, the air will. The air. The thing everyone needs to survive."

Tsuzuku shrugged and looked at the files in his lap before putting them safely in a black briefcase.

"I dunno what to tell you man. If I could I would show you around but..." He trailed off and got out of the car. Takashi followed right behind him and put up his hair.

"Meh, say no more. my time will come I guess. Until then, I will continue to do my duty to this country and it's inhabitants... But can I at least escort you to your... Uh... Well the place where you go back? I just wanna see. Please?"

The daemon sighed and ruffled his hair as they walked the crosswalk along with so many other people. Takashi was still young, he would grow out of his eagerness eventually.

"I guess, but just as far as the portal all right? I have another escort waiting for me there who can bring you back above ground."

Takashi bounced in excitement as he walked, clearly not able to wait.

"It's underground?? Oooohhh coool. Hihihihihi."

"Takashi kun can you please pay attention? If ever I were in trouble and needed your help, you would need to remember the building that it is in in case of such an emergency. We're almost there."

"Pff okay then. Though, if anything, I would think that if you got in trouble you could... Handle yourself pretty well. Compared to me anyway."

"Ohh come on, you're a great fighter. I am sure that you can handle yourself as well. Oh, we're here."

They stopped in front of a familiar red bricked building and stared up at it. It seemed completely inconspicuous which was probably a really good thing. His partner made a skeptical face.

"Really? This is it?" Takashi questioned. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"Pff. That's the point, you know. Don't want any nosy humans accidentally finding the portal to a whole other world, do we? Of course not."

Takashi thought for a second before just agreeing with a wave of his hands.

"Meh, fair point. So, where is the entrance?"

He was expecting to go in the front door but then Tsuzuku just walked around it and into the alleyway next to it. Of course, what was he expecting.

"This way, follow me. And make sure no one is watching or following us."

Takashi looked back behind them constantly until he was satisfied and followed Tsuzuku to a big metal door padlocked to the hinges. Takashi spluttered as he stared at the door, getting an almost ominous feeling from it.

"Uwahhhhh! SO this is it! This actually makes more sense."

Tsuzuku took out a ring of keys and started undoing the locks one by one until they reached one that was old and rusty, clearly different from the other newer ones. It was here that Tsuzuku proceeded to slash a knife he had hidden in his sleeve across his palm to draw blood, much to Takashi's horror. Then he pressed his bloody palm to the rusty lock and waited a few seconds.

"Whoa whoa dude, what are you doing?!" He cried. "You're gonna need a tetanus shot after this!"

Tsuzuku rolled his eyes as the lock came undone.

"Relax, silly human. This lock only opens in contact with non human blood. And I do not catch diseases... Wait what the hell is tetanus?"

Takashi glared weakly at him and puffs out his cheeks as they open the door together.

"Pff, you damn inhuman things and your inability to get sick... And you don't want to know. It's not pretty."

When the door slammed closed behind them the human jumped and reflexively grabbed onto Tsuzuku in fright.

"Oh come on, it was just a door. Quit being such a scaredy cat."

They started walking and out of nowhere Takashi flipped on a flashlight.

"Mehh, it's dark down here," he whined and shakily flashed it around. "I don't like it!"

Of course how could he forget, humans needed light to see. Tsuzuku sighed and lets him continue to hold his arm until they reached the end of the tunnel.

"Whoaaa," Takashi cooed in amazement. "This is so cool..!"

There a figure was standing there by the pulsating purple archway, leaning against it in a bored way. When they approached he noticed them and stood up to greet them.

He was another daemon like Tsuzuku was, only more.. Well, somber in personality. He was tall and had short cropped black hair and dark makeup around his white blank eyes. he wore a weird outfit consisting of only leather pants and a thin see through black clinging tank top so one could see all his muscles and scars.

His horns were the same as Tsuzuku's except the right one was broken off to leave behind a jagged rough stump.

"Hey, Tomo san," Tsuzuku greeted the new person. "Have you waited long?"

This Tomo was different from Shinya's sin counterpart. That Tomo was, well more carefree and more inclined to smile. This one though... Well, he was one straw short of a one man self pity party. Plus he was really pessimistic and sarcastic about everything.

"No, I literally just got here," he drawled out slowly in a deep timbre voice rough with years of smoking. "Do you have what you came up here for?"

Tsuzuku nodded, patting his briefcase.

"Oh yes, I need to get back straight away otherwise I feel like my anxiety is gonna melt my face off."

"Hmm I see. Then let us go shall we..." Just then he took notice of Tsuzuku's partner, who was staring at him with huge sparkly eyes. "And who is this?"

Takashi gasped and bowed his head, unable to look at him for much longer.

"U-um..! My name is Takashi. I work with the FBI as well! It's nice to meet you!"

Tomo hummed softly and walked towards the human slowly, his bare feet making subtle noises against the cobble stoned floor. Then he stopped just in front of him, making the human look up at him with wide eyes. Then the most miraculous thing happened. He smiled. At a human.

"...You're pretty cute."

Takashi froze, unable to comprehend what he was hearing.

"...eh?"

Did Tsuzuku forget to mention that Tomo was a huge flirt? Yeah, he was.

Not really surprised he rolled his eyes.

"Tomo san honestly... I'm sorry about that Takashi. Tomo here thinks it's cute to flirt with anything that walks. Which he shouldn't."

Takashi held his arms to himself and glanced back and forth between them unsure of what to say.

"Hey no fair," Tomo says back and stared at Tsuzuku. "You and everyone else back home keep on saying I should trying to be more sociable. I'm socializing."

"Flirting is not... ugh you know what whatever. I have no time to argue with you. Anyway Tomo San. Can you please make sure he safely gets back above ground? I have to go like, now."

Tomo smirked and looked back at the petrified human.

"Sure. I'll make sure to properly escort him back. Now you get home okay? Everyone is waiting."

The daemon nodded and looked at Takashi.

"Well I'll see you around Takashi kun. Don't let Tomo scare you too bad all right? And don't forget to lock the padlocks after the door closes!"

The human looked around Tomo's hungry wolf gaze to wave at Tsuzuku before he disappeared through the shimmering portal. Then he was alone. With this weirdo. Great. Well at least he was hot. That made it just a bit less uncomfortable.

"So, beautiful," the daemon said with a seducing smirk. "Ready to head back up?"

Tomo then offered his arm for Takashi to take. Takashi tried to swallow down his discomfort and returned the smile before looping his arm with Tomo's.

"Sure. Lead the way handsome."

A few minutes of walking later and they're back at the top by the big steel door. Out in the city alleyway he takes in the bright lights and exhaled loudly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Tomo san. I should go now."

Takashi was ready to just say his goodbyes and leave, until Tomo is holding onto his arm to keep him from leaving just yet. He spins around and stared at Tomo for a second, unsure of what to say. The daemon bites his lip and grasped his hand to lock their fingers together.

"Um... You know, Takashi kun..."

The human swallowed heavily and he made eye contact with bright expressive brown ones. All of the sudden he felt his chest tighten at the intense look on his face. The daemon seemed like he was struggling to say something important but then after a moment just gave up. He sighed and rubbed his fingers on the back of Takashi's hand before lifting it up to press his lips to it in a soft kiss, not once breaking eye contact with him.

"Travel safe tonight," he says after letting go. "It's dangerous out there."

Then he hears Tomo laugh, and he can feel his heart flutter in his chest just the slightest bit.

Uh oh. That can't be good.

"U-um... Okay. Thank you Tomo san. Good night."

And all too quickly he was gone. And the door was slammed shut. Takashi could feel his insides churning and his heart hammering against his ribs.

DAMN it that daemon was hot.

' _Fuck me_.'

** TBC **


	17. Chapter 16

The very moment his foot stepped past the threshold of the portal and his horns rematerialized onto his head he took off. Up a flight of old dilapidated steps from a warehouse basement, to a cold main area sitting abandoned for years. Supposedly anyway. The multiple blow up mattresses and tents sitting around a cold firepit told a different story.

It used to be a vehicle storage warehouse, but due to a lack of workers it was abandoned. Old cars sat around gathering rust and decay while stacked on top of one another.

He zoomed past them and outside a set of heavy metal doors sitting just barely on their hinges and into a rural area of the city. Grass replaced pavement in most parts. A gravel road snaked its way past the warehouse towards the main part of the city. Houses older then most of the skyscrapers sat along the gravel road with no evidence of people living in them.

His car sat just along the road and he immediately hopped inside, eager to get out of there. He threw his case into the passenger seat and sped off faster than what was probably the legal speed limit. But at the moment it didn't matter. He had diplomatic immunity anyway.

"I'm coming Koichi. Just wait for me," he says to himself as he sped back to the city. There were a few more older buildings before he finally got to the city limits.

This sky was so much more inviting than the one in the human world. Especially in the morning.

A whole fifteen minutes passed by before he reached the hospital. He didn't even bother to properly lock the doors as he stormed inside. Paying no mind to the front desk he went to the surgery room which was all the way on the tenth floor. His anxiety was by now ready to make the blood in his body feel like it was freezing like icicles. The adrenaline rush was almost too much to take.

The elevator would be too slow, so he decided to fly up the stairs as fast as he could. His rarely used inexhaustible stamina was something he never showed to anyone unless it was an emergency and right now, this was an emergency.

Finally he bursts through the tenth floor door and ran to the desk, scaring the few nurses on duty.

"Hey! Where is Shinya san! He said he was here?" He asked and gripped his case tighter than before. The nurses whispered amongst themselves before one of them suddenly gasped in surprise.

"Ah! Are you Tsuzuku san? You are here from the human world about that boy who was incapacitated with the Sickness aren't you?"

Incapacitated? Was it really that bad?

"Yes. Where is he?"

The nurse quickly tapped away on a laptop before sitting up and starting down a hallway.

"Please follow me, the surgeons are waiting on your arrival to begin the surgery right away. The paper work can be handled by the higher ups once we show that you have it."

They walked briskly and quickly to an intersection in a hallway to take a sharp right turn to come to a set of large closed doors with a plaque reading 'surgery/lab department' on it. There was also the usual papers on the side of them saying that patients with no appointments were not allowed and should have a proper escort. A key pad was next to them and a nurse quickly typed in her code to let him in. She didn't go in, probably not wanting to disturb the other nurses.

"Check in at the nurses station, they will take your paperwork and the surgery will be cleared."

"Thank you so much," Tsuzuku said thankfully and bowed a little bit.

"Good luck," he heard her say as the door closed. He said thanks in his head, he would probably need it.

There was another hallway in here with a wider room inside with a round island desk with some more nurses, this time in bright white medical clothes. Others were rushing around in hurried ways and voices echoed off the sterile white walls. It smelled very heavily of chemicals and cleaning agents in here, and even a small underlying tone of blood.

"How is he?" One of the male nurses at the desk asked another female one. She sighed in response to the question. Tsuzuku listened in a little closer.

"Not good," she admitted. "His blood pressure reading is barely at a ninety over sixty, his body is starting to slow down. We need to put him under surgery as soon as possible if we want to save his life; The phoenix genes are still in the back freezer but they're ready to go."

Tsuzuku swallowed back a lump and confidently walked up to the desk to put the case up onto it with a dull thud. That got their attention.

"Excuse me," he asked. "I am here to see Ko- um, the boy who passed out from the sickness. His files are ready to go for the surgery and I was told that you could take care of it. Now, I have to see him."

They both gasped and the male nurse grabbed for it.

"Oh! Thank you so much! We will get these upstairs right away. The patient is down the hallway in room 12, ready to be prepped for surgery. Shinya san and Meto san are in there with him as visitors. He may or may not be awake, you'll have to go see. We'll tell the doctors to start the prep right away!"

Frantically Tsuzuku nodded his head, smiling widely though he was still very worried.

"Thanks so much! I'll call if we need anything!"

He took off again, running down the hallway past the numbered doors. 1. 2. 3. A utility closet. then 4. 5. 6. He slowed to a walk to let a few elderly patients be rolled along down the hall in their neat little wheel chairs. 8. 9. He decided he was close enough to not have to run and decided to instead just walk briskly along. 10, 11, and finally door 12. There was no time wasted as he pushed open the door and startled two people inside. It was a big room for a single person, with all white walls and a linoleum tiled floor. His two bosses, Shinya and Meto, sat on either side of a bedside with a still body left in it. Koichi...

"Tsuzuku!" Meto hoarsely whispered and shot up quickly. "You're finally back..! W-when did you...?"

The daemon panted heavily and strode inside, his emotions out of wack for the moment. Shinya just patted his arm and walked outside to wait.

"Just now. I need to see him," he says wildly. "Let me see him."

He quickly rushed past his boss as he finally took in Koichi's form on the bed.

The poor thing looked so vulnerable. So pale, fitful as he slept with an IV attached to his veins, pumping medication into his body to keep him alive. Tsuzuku felt more emotions threatening to spill over at the sight of his beautiful Koichi like this. Those once full pink lips were now a sickly pale pink color and were chapped a bit. His hair was damp and limp as it framed his face weakly, and his fingers laid at his side completely still. His fingers were almost completely enveloped in a thick black substance. Tsuzuku almost cried as he dropped to his knees by his side and takes those hands in his own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and pressed kisses to his skin, which was cold and clammy to the touch. "I'm late and I am sorry. But I am here now."

The light blue frock covering his body did nothing to hide the degradation of his physical state. During the Sickness the body undergoes a magically severe drop in weight and the bones start to protrude in obvious places. His collarbones were jutting out, and his wrists were small and thin. His cheeks looked sunken in a little bit and the thin cotton blanket around his torso did little to hide his ribs.

But what he thought was probably worse, was the pale white spots and splotches now dotting his skin along his arms, up his neck, and his cheeks. Even to his eyelids, which contrasted against the dark circles around them.

He looked... So terrible. So fragile even that he was afraid just to touch him. As though he could crumble to pieces. Meto sighed as he approached them quietly to place his hand on Tsuzuku's shoulder.

"I'll give you two some time alone. They will probably want to prep him soon."

Tsuzuku nodded, unable to verbally answer as he holds delicately onto his hand. The spirit gives him one last pat before he exited the room. Finally he was left alone with Koichi, with his beloved beautiful Koichi. Gods how could he have done this to him? It was his fault. His fault that Koichi ended up like this. They hesitated and now, this boy was paying the price for it. Now, the poor boy was little more than a shell of his former self. The Sickness, at this stage, would be at it's second to last stage before you completely burned away from existence.

The last stage was, strangely, the most peaceful stage despite being the last one. Your body feels no pain, and the ugly markings across your body are replaced by delicate, almost beautiful patterns of darkened skin all over. And as you let the Sickness take over, you fall asleep and your body finally would dissolve into a black void, into nothingness. You would cease to exist completely and be remembered only by those who knew you. Your soul would simply disappear, as if breaking apart into time space. It was a fate now feared worse than a normal death in this world.

But it would be okay. He was here in time, and Koichi would be okay after his surgery. Then everything could go back to normal. Hell, maybe even better than normal. He would be able to defend himself, Tsuzuku won't have to worry. He would... go off on his own maybe?

Wait, no. That wasn't right. No, he would stay at his side. Tsuzuku would always keep him safe despite his probable protests. A few days would go by but eventually he would make Koichi see how he felt. Things would be okay, and even if Koichi rejected him he would protect and support him no matter what. The pain would be worth seeing his beautiful smiling face again.

His train of thought must have derailed because when he snapped back into it he found himself holding his hand again. Kisses were repeatedly pressing to his skin and he was shaking. Tsuzuku forced himself to let his hand fall back to the bed. A heavy pitiful breath escaped his lungs as he stands up to sit at the bed's edge. So badly he just wanted to kiss his face to make himself feel better. Koichi would probably not wake up right?

"You're still so pretty," he said with a heavy sigh and brushed away his hair from his face. "I just hope that you can forgive me."

With a shaky breath he leaned over, ignoring the slight ache in his spine, and pressed his lips to Koichi's for a gentle innocent first kiss. And although his lips were almost ice cold it was a very wonderful almost euphoric feeling. Endorphins of all sorts rushed to his brain and caused a momentary high. Tsuzuku was going to make sure he wouldn't forget this moment, not at all.

His moment was interrupted however as a bunch of nurses soon came into the room with a stretcher on wheels meant for transporting patients. He panicked and stands up, making room for them but at the same time holding onto Koichi's hand as they lifted him up and onto the stretcher.

"Excuse us sir, we must transport the patient to the surgery room for his procedure," one of them chirped in a soft voice. "Please wait in the ER waiting room until the surgery is completed."

"I understand but, can I at least walk with you guys to the surgery room?"

The nurses looked between one another before one of them finally consented.

"Yes, but only as far as the doors, then you have to wait."

He nodded and walked alongside them as they went outside. It was just that he was so nervous he wanted to be with Koichi as long as he could.

"Yeah yeah, I understand."

They rolled Koichi down a long hallway and spat out multiple medical terms he didn't understand. He just held his hand the whole way and kept seeing if he would wake up even though he knew it was futile. The poor thing was delirious and probably in his own little world. Even now, he kept mumbling to himself in his sleep as he tossed his head about back and forth. Tsuzuku had to lean in closer to even hear words at all.

"Nnn... pl...ease... don't leave me... love... -ou..."

Did he just hear right?

"Okay we're here," they announced. "Sir, please wait in the ER waiting room. It will take a few hours so please be patient."

He stood, petrified, as Koichi disappeared behind two more sterile white doors with a now lit LED 'Occupied' sign above it. What the hell did he say? He couldn't hear it quite well.

Who did he love? Who or what was he talking to? He had to know.

He sighed heavily and sat in one of the many chairs in the waiting room, prepared to spend his entire morning in here, just waiting. Waiting to hear what Koichi had to say to him.

It was gonna be a long few hours.

//////////////////////////////////////

It was only two hours later when he was joined by Meto and a few others from his group from work. Kyo and Kaoru were there, as well as another newbie ghoul named Hitsugi.

"Hey... Where's Shinya? Did he leave?"

His boss joined him in the adjoining chair and flipped back his new long silver hair that was covered in sunflowers and hollyhocks.

"Yeah, he had some stuff to do and he didn't want to leave Minpha by himself."

Come to think of it there were flowers all over his face and body, not just his hair. Tsuzuku thought that was kind of weird even for him.

"Meto san... Why are you sprouting flowers? It's not even spring?" He asked once a considerable amount of time passed. His boss scoffed a little bit and plucked a large sunflower blooming from the corner of his eye only for a new sprout to appear in its place.

"This happens when I get stressed out sometimes," he admits and gives up on plucking off the flowers. "My energy goes out of wack and flowers sprout from my body as a self defense mechanism against a potential threat. But that was for a long time ago when my kind had enemies. Now it's just kind of annoying."

"Oh. Well, how come I never saw it before?" He asked.

"I always bailed on you when I felt my stress levels rising because I figured that I... I didn't want anyone to know, but right now hiding isn't the best option. Tree spirits are prideful in nature. So now you know I guess."

The flowers started to fall once their blooms were full only to be replaced by more. As a few minutes went by there was now a small pile of them littering the floor. Tsuzuku thought it was kind of fascinating to be honest.

"Well... How long does it last for?"

"Sometimes hours, sometimes days, it's always different. We'll have to see."

Then he didn't speak any more about it and Tsuzuku just leaned back in his seat to wait some more.

Another four hours go by. By now Kyo and Kaoru have wandered off to do something else, and Hitsugi just sits at another chair close by, fidgeting uncomfortably. Probably nervous by being here with two of his superiors and the awkward silence.

Tsuzuku was pacing back and forth when suddenly he could feel his stomach starting to protest at the lack of food inside of his body and he grimaced. Now of all times he just had to start feeling hungry. And it wasn't even the good kind where it could be ignored for a small while. No, this was the kind where he felt like his stomach was turning itself inside out in search of anything to digest. Really anything would do. Still though, he stubbornly stayed in place. He didn't want to miss any chance of the surgery being over soon. He was too worried to eat, or at least he was trying to tell himself that.

Then it growled and caused more hunger pains to make him uncomfortable. Meto must have noticed because he laughed a little bit, almost completely covered in flowers now. His face was almost unrecognizable but he worked through it.

"Tsuzuku when was the last time you ate anything?"

The daemon shrugged, trying to will away the pangs of hunger.

"I dunno... Last night? Koichi came home late and I had dinner around eight, but it wasn't much. I think it was just a plain sandwich..?"

Meto made a choking noise of disbelief and peeled a holly hock from his mouth.

"Dude. Go eat something. We're probably gonna have to deal with waiting for a while. There's really no pressure."

"Speak for yourself," he grumbled to himself and licked his dry lips. "I'm far too anxious to eat anything right now. But thank you for your concern. Besides, it seems like you are the one who needs the concern."

The spirit scoffed again and pulled some flowers from his eyes so he could properly speak to him face to face.

"Look man I am no doctor but... Your body is telling you that you need something in there or else your stomach acid is gonna start dissolving everything around it and I don't want you to end up having to be put in a hospital bed too. Look, if you won't go do it yourself, then how about I go find a vending machine or something and you can wait here for me? Then will you eat?"

Well he hadn't thought about it like that. What would Koichi do if he knew Tsuzuku put himself in the hospital for not eating? Probably nag and worry himself and cause even more stress. So yeah maybe Meto was right.

"I guess... Okay then, I'll wait here."

Meto shook off the fallen flowers from his body and walked off to find something to eat and left him alone, Hitsugi trailing after him with a sharp command. That guy, always so strict even with the newbies. He was probably scared witless.

Thirty minutes and he thought it would be forever until Meto got back. In that time he saw the sudden 'Occupied' sign light turn off and he swore he never stood up so fast in his life. The door was pulled open and a single doctor in a bloody doctors outfit. The sight of the blood immediately made him panic.

The doctor looked around himself and spotted him and walked over, a tired but accomplished look on his face. The daemon went to him and stood quietly.

"Excuse me. Are you a friend of the pink haired boy..?" The doctor asked and peeled off his gloves covered in blood. Tsuzuku nodded.

"Yes... I'm Tsuzuku. I take care of him. Please tell me is he okay?"

The doctor nodded and peeled back the mask on his face.

"Calm down calm down he is fine. The surgery was a textbook success. His genes have been spliced successfully thus halting the progression of the Sickness. He was taken to the ICU about an hour ago to begin the recuperation process. I can take you to go see him if you wish."

Relief was like a welcome slap in the face and he exhaled loudly. Thank goodness... Koichi would really be okay then. He wasn't too late.

"Oh thank God. Yes please take me to him."

The doctor smiled, putting a hand into the pocket on his doctors coat.

"Very good. Please follow me."

Tsuzuku is nervous again, this time to see how Koichi looked now. In his whole career he had never met another Phoenix due to their rarity, so he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

There was a hallway leading down away from the waiting room and through yet another set of doors and into a patient wing. Here the doctor stopped at the nurses station.

"He is in room ten, he should be awake in a while. I will be in to check in on him after a small amount of time for his vitals okay?"

Tsuzuku bowed repeatedly, near to tears.

"Thank you doctor. Thank you so so much. I'll never forget this."

"Ah its no problem. Now go ahead and see him."

The daemon quickly hurries to rhe room and almost throws open the door. The room was all white and sterile smelling but at the same time cozy. There was one single bed with one person in it. He could feel his breath leave his chest all in one breath.

Koichi was sitting up already, awake and looking so... So vibrant and full of brightness. The color in his hair was back and brighter than ever. But he couldn't take in all the details right away. He was just so happy to see Koichi again. Alive and in front of him.

The pinkette seemed to stay still before his head moved around to finally look at Tsuzuku. And he could no longer hold himself back. He strode quickly across towards him and in an instant had him in his arms. His body was warm, almost hot to the touch. His breathing was steady but a very good indicator that he wasn't sick. God's he was just so happy to be back right now.

His hug is returned with a gentle one and a soft face is pressing to the crook of his neck.

"I missed you," he whispered brokenly. "I was late... Please forgive me."

A soft laugh that made his chest tingle pleasantly.

"Please don't think about that now," Koichi said for the first time since waking up. "You are back now... that's all I care about."

Tsuzuku laughed and sniffles, nearly squishing Koichi in his hold.

"Yeah... I guess," he whispered uncertainty. Then he remembered something. "Oh um... before I forget. Meto San said you had something important to tell me. What was it?"

Koichi went still before he lets out a deep breath he was holding.

"Um... yeah I uh... i just.. I wanted to say that... This morning... I know what you said. And what you did." Tsuzuku immediately freezes. He knew huh? Great now what was he gonna do?

He pulled back from the hug and stared at the beds covers, embarrassed beyond all hell.

"Oh. Um... I'm s-sorry if I uh... offended you or weirded you out. I just..."

He's ready to full on panic when unexpectedly Koichi's hands are cradling his face in the cutest way possible. Their gazes meet and he gasped as he saw swirls of silver and orange in his otherwise brown colored eyes.

"It's okay... cause you know Tsuzuku I also have something else to show you."

"What is it?" He asked nervously. Koichi smiled sweetly and then in the blink of an eye their lips are touching in a sweet and tender kiss. Tsuzuku nearly loses his mind.

This one felt so right, so amazing and the way they fit together was just... he was ready to die right then and there from all the emotions he was feeling and he would be okay with it. Koichi was just so damn cute and his mouth was hot and felt so good. Did this mean he also..?

Their kids broke only after a brief five seconds but it felt like an entire lifetime passed them by. Tsuzuku was stunned speechless. What the hell just happened?

Koichi kissed him. _Koichi_ _kissed_ _him._ **Koichi** **kissed him!**

"K... Koichi..? You... I... I-"

He just have gave up on speaking and went in for another kiss. And another. Another. Over and over all over his face, his cheeks, his forehead, his cute nose. Finally back to his lips where he knew he would be welcomed no matter what. Koichi accepted all of it.

Their foreheads presses together once he got a few breaths in and he held Koichi close. Their breaths mingled and he felt high on euphoria. He guessed it was finally time to address the metaphorical elephant in the room.

"I love you," he whispered and finally allowed the tears to spill. "I love you I love you I love you."

He couldn't stop saying it as he began and Koichi giggled between his own tears.

"I love you too," he admitted finally. "I love you Tsuzuku..."

And they kissed more, unable to get enough of each other. The weight off his chest felt so good and he knew know that he was finally happy. Finally in a place where he really felt like everything would be okay.

If there was one thing he knew he was certain of, it was this.

He was never going to sleep alone again.

 

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 17

I feel... Weird. Like I am not myself. My head is killing me.

This morning I woke up feeling like I was suffocating. My whole body feels hot and I can not go back to sleep. The sheets feel like they are scratching me and they are making me feel like I'm covered in fire. I knew it was all due to my increased body temperature but still it felt odd. The sun had yet to rise fully, so only a small fraction of dulled light same in through the window and black curtains.

But even through all of the discomfort I am happy. Happier than I have ever been in my entire life.

Tsuzuku requested for me to be taken home for my recovery so I could be more comfortable and so he could keep an eye on me. And so we could be together. Trust him to be over protective of me, but it's not like I am complaining.

The doctor told him that I could only eat or drink cold things to help regulate my temperature and to record it three times a day for a week at the most. And if my internal temp ever reached more than 150 degrees Fahrenheit than he should take me back to the hospital to get more help.

So he kept a basin of cool water right next to me if I ever felt overheated and fed me ice cream every so often to keep me from getting too hot. Even though the moment it touched my tongue it dissolved into a soupy liquid instantly and I was literally drinking it, the thought counted. It was from him after all. At least he had a fan on me all night.

He was mine now. It was so hard to believe that I just... I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't dreaming. But it was real. He and I were finally able to express our feelings without having to tiptoe around each other. It was so soon after me being here though, so I will have to work harder to make it work. I need to know everything about him. I want to know all that I can so he can proudly and confidently call me his.

He was sleeping next to me, just like the night before. Except there was no space between us now this time. Even if it was stiflingly hot, I didn't want him to leave. Tsuzuku was cuddling me from behind with his face pressing into my shoulder blades and his arms around my waist to keep me close. The warmth from his breath hitting my back was the only heat that I was comfortable with. We were both sleeping without clothes except for our boxers. Anything more and he would be lying on the floor by now.

I sighed and shifted so I could face him from the front to stare at his sleeping face. He was just so perfect, so handsome and sweet I just felt like I was gonna explode. I wanted to kiss everything so badly before he woke up. His cheeks, covered in small scars. His thin but full lips, his neck, his eyelids. His breathing was steady and peaceful. But for the moment I just settled on smooching his lips a few times so I would not wake him up. The feeling was still so addictive I couldn't get enough of it.

How did I ever come to deserve him? Two times he saved my life now, two times. That is more than I would have thought possible for someone like me, but he came through.

And now that I think about it, this is the first time I ever actually saw him asleep. Yesterday he woke up before I did, and before I always went to bed first. But I guess now things are gonna be different. When he brought me back, he immediately asked me if I wanted to stay in my room or move in with him. Of course I replied with the latter. After that he moved all of my stuff in here to mix my own personal sense of environment with his own. My plushies lay on their sides above our heads, my clothes met with his in the closet. Even all the little trinkets I grew attached to in my short time here now decorated his dresser and walls. He even changed the bed sheets to some bright pink ones to match my hair. But he kept his usual black satin comforter.

And it was all for me.

Seriously... Where would I be without him? Probably not anywhere good actually. I would have either been stuck a poltergeist hellbent on killing someone or he would have been late and I would have ceased to exist altogether. Which is why I was grateful to him for more than one reason.

Hence another reason why I needed to work hard to make our relationship one worth having. I needed to repay him somehow right? It takes two after all.

But all that thinking is starting to make my head hurt. I didn't want to dwell on things in the past. I have to focus on getting better so I won't be a burden on him. Even though he didn't want me getting up and to focus on resting in bed I knew that would drive me crazy. He was trying to look after me I know, but there was only a limited amount of time a person could stay still.

Speaking of which, I was feeling the fever starting to make me dizzy, so I reluctantly peeled myself away from his cozy feeling arms to pull myself up into a sitting position on the edge of our bed. The water basin sat on a nightstand with a clean wash cloth next to it. He told me to put it on my forehead if the heat got to be too much. Unfortunately for me that was almost constantly and I woke up often all through the night to pat my forehead with water.

So I did just that and sighed in relief as the coolness touched my skin. It took me only a few pats to make the wash cloth start feeling warm so I dipped it back in and repeated a couple times before I could start feeling better. Then I took a large gulp of the ice water in the cup next to the basin.

I caught a glance of myself on the nearby mirror hanging on the wall next to us. Not sure that the sight of myself would ever be a thing to get used to. My eyes were their usual color but with dynamic streaks of color through them and they felt numb. My face was clear of those annoying white spots from when I was sick and now had a red tinge to it, probably due to my fever. My skin was still pale, but not like a sickly pale. I looked down and saw my finger tips, the nails now clean and shiny. That annoying blackness on them before was washed off when Tsuzuku helped me to take a cold shower last night. Also my hair was a little bit longer for some reason.

I wonder what else was different? He said I would have wings, but I didn't feel anything on my back yet. Maybe that would come later. As for powers, Phoenixes were fire types, so I must have some sort of related abilities right? Once I get better, I should ask Tsuzuku to help me find a way to discover what I could do.

Out of nowhere I can feel movement behind me so I turn around. He was waking up now no doubt. I swallowed past a scratchy throat and waited for him to fully wake up. His eyes blinked slowly a few times before his arms stretched out, one of his hands brushing against my back and making me shiver pleasantly. At the contact he paused as his fingers touched me and let his eyes open up more. Our eyes met and he instantly beams brighter than I had ever seen before.

"Mmm, good morning Koi-chan," he groans in a deep husky voice. Oh be still my beating heart. Lord only knows what his voice does to me.

"Good morning," I responded and crawled back into his arms, snuggling up against him and breathing in the unique scent that was purely Tsuzuku. "Did I wake you up..?"

He blinked steadily and yawned. Good lord, he was so sexy when he was sleepy.

"Hehe, no. I just had a feeling I should get up. Guess I was right, but I am just sad I missed your sleeping adorable face."

Suddenly his soft lips are pecking at mine and their slight coolness feels really good through the heat. My eyelids fluttered and I sighed against the feelings I was feeling. I reached up and around him to avoid losing his heat.

"Hmm... But... I just wished you would sleep more, we both need to."

He laughed and reached his arms out around me to stretch again before his hands come to my face to hold me closer to his.

"Don't worry, we have all day to do that. I am here for you, no matter what. I am at your beck and call, your slave for the day, or whatever you want to call it."

"Aww you don't have to say all that," I murmured quietly. "I don't want to think of you as a slave. Just say something like... um... caretaker. Okay?"

Tsuzuku just laughs and he put his palm to my forehead.

"Okay I guess that works. But how are you feeling hmm? Is the fever still bugging you?"

His hand is only slightly warm but even that still feels nice.

"A little," I admitted. "But it's not that bad right now. I think I mostly just need to take another cool shower and I'll be fine. Maybe even a bath this time to save water."

He nodded in agreement and continued to fuss over me with his hands touching my face and neck.

"It's just as well; your neck feels really warm. Okay. I'll draw you a cool bath and you can wait here for me. Okay?"

He kissed me again and I felt a tiny part of me die inside. Just a little. That's how much I have grown to love feeling his kisses now.

"Okay," I answer and give him one of my own. "I'll be here."

He smiled wide and brushed back my bangs before going into his bathroom. I briefly touched my lips and sigh, rolling into my back to stare at the ceiling. My heart was going crazy right now.

That guy... surely he is gonna be the death of me someday. That's fine. As long as he comes with me then it's fine.

Only a moment later I hear the bathtub starting up and his voice humming in a soft tune. I heard once from Minpha that he likes to sing now and again. But I have yet to hear it for myself.

Perhaps one day I can ask him to sing for me.

"Okay. Koichi you can come in now," he calls and comes outside to lean on the door frame. "Can you get up on your own or do I have to carry you like a princess?"

He says that with such a teasing and suggestive tone that it made me wonder if something else was going on inside his head. Moving a little fast there aren't we?

"Oh please," I scoffed and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I can do it myself, I am not some girl."

He laughed but walked up to me anyways and extends his hand towards me.

"All joking aside," he murmured with intense eyes. "It would make me feel better if you let me at least help you a little."

Jeez why does he have to look at me with such puppy dog eyes? I relented and let him take my hand, only for him to pull me up and I accidentally hit into his chest.

"Tsuzuku? What are y-"

He stops me from speaking with a heavy and smothering kiss that I hadn't been expecting. What the heck... Oh god his tongue is touching my lip..! The heat from my fever must finally be getting to me, because my head starts swimming really bad but to be honest... I really like it. I kissed back and allowed him to kiss me deeper, letting his arms wrap around my waist and mine around his neck. Why does he taste like syrup...

He pulls me into the bathroom after breaking away from the kiss only to press me against the door for another.

Unwittingly he moaned into our kiss and I feel my bones turn to jelly. Then his hands start to feel up my thigh very easily thanks to the fact that I was barely wearing anything. Him either.

His voice, or rather his moans, were so freaking hot that I felt like I wanted to hear even more from him. But now, unfortunately, was probably not the time or place for that. Maybe, once my fever went away. But not now. See, I could think for myself as an adult.

"Wait," I gasped hoarsely into our kiss and pulled my head away from him, unable to breathe right. "I... I think we... We should wait... Wait..."

Instead of pulling back like I thought he would his mouth latched against my bared shoulder and he starts kissing there, letting his hands roam all over my body.

"Mm? Really, you want us to wait?" He says huskily as his mouth slides up to my neck and to my ear where he playfully bites me, making me shiver. "The sounds I am hearing from your mouth tell me different..?"

Oh, when did I start making these weird noises? There are squeaks and high pitched noises coming out of me... Make it stop! Make it stop before I go crazy! His hands are at my waist now, massaging my hip bones in big circles.

"U-uhm... I am but, uh... I just... I don't want to ru-ah! Rush, anything," I whimpered through a particularly sensitive spot was nipped at. Oh my God what is happening to me?

Tsuzuku paused his kissing and I could finally feel some of my senses coming back to me. Is he getting the message now??

"Koichi..." He sighed and let go of my waist to cup my face and this time, his kisses that he gave me were more apologetic and softer, not as lustful. "Sorry. I just... I got excited. You know, I wanted for so long to be able to be this close. To you, like this. But you're right."

I laughed a little and kiss his nose, making him blink a little.

"No I get it, and I did too. You're everything to me. Literally. You've saved me more than once, and you're the only one I have left who cares for me. And I..." My breath gets caught in my throat and I have to blink away the heat making me dizzy. "I... I love you Tsuzuku."

Whoa, that was way harder to say than I thought. But I am so glad I did, he looks really happy right now. He's smiling like an idiot and laughing, holding onto me for dear life.

"My cute Koichi," he whispered against my lips after a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

He hugged me tightly and I sighed in relief. Good lord I love him so much. But I was really starting to feel hot. Feverish hot I mean.

"Um Tsuzuku... My fever is..."

He gasped softly and pulled back from me.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I got carried away. Um... Here, come on, it probably got colder since we uh..."

I nodded and ruffled his hair before going to the tub and getting naked like last night. I guess i just really liked to tease him. His face turns red but I just laughed and sat in the nice cool water, feeling my fever starting to go down. Well, since we've come this far... As a last playful tease I offered my own hand, grinning at him cattishly and watching his face turn even more red.

"Care to join me?"

 

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 18

The doctor said I could finally leave today. Someone was coming after me to take me to my new home. So I waited all morning for someone to come, still dressed in my hospital gown and laying in my bed. 

But I was exhausted. I can't remember the last time I slept so badly. The realization of what I had done still hurt, really really badly. I had hurt Koichi. The only person I had left after I died. Stripped away his trust for me, just like that. And even though I was super happy to hear that he loved me the first time, I can't feel that way anymore. 

My stomach always felt like someone was gripping it from the inside and preventing me from eating anything. I just... There was no way someone like me could ever come back from that right? It's hopeless now. Koichi hates me and I still... Have these stupid feelings!

Guess it was just karma then... Earlier I heard a rumor that he was in a relationship with Tsuzuku san now, and even though it stung like lemon juice on an open wound, I guessed I should feel... Happy for him. But I just wish I could make it all better between us instead of all this bad blood. It could help me and it could help him as well. We can forget about our old lives and finally move on. Lord knows I have already forgotten about Ice.

Just then my room door opened and two familiar faces I never thought I would see again peeked in. I could feel the dark cloud over my head lift just a little bit. The other bed near mine was empty now, what with Masa having been moved to a new room to be alone. So now the curtain that would have separated us is pushed back to the wall and I got a good look at my visitors.

"Heyyy there he is," A familiar voice called. "We decided to pop in for a visit."

"Yeah, it feels like it's been forever!" The other one says as they walk inside. "How are you doing man?"

Aoi and Uruha? But... Why are they here? No doubt I was glad to see them but I thought it would be a long time before we saw each other again... They were holding their I.V drip stands in their opposite hands and holding each other's free one. What was that all about?

"Guys!" I exclaimed in surprise and flinched as more pain stabbed at my stomach. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

Aoi, the medium sized one with side swept black hair, scoffed at me and put a hand to his hip. 

"What, we can't visit one of our old friends? How rude!"

But then he started laughing and Uruha just made an annoyed face. He was taller than Aoi was and had slightly longer black hair that was wavy and framed his face.

"Aoi shut up," He said and they walked closer to my bedside to sit on the small love seat next to it. "We wanted to come say hi before you left. We heard the nurses talking about it, some guy named Meto has decided to take you under his wing."

Meto... Why is that name familiar? I feel like I heard it before. 

"Oh really? Who is he and what is he like?"

Aoi grinned and suddenly snuggled dangerously closer to Uruha, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"Apparently he is some super important guy in this place, and super cute. But he's really old and is filthy rich. So you're probably really well off with him."

I rose an eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that they were really close together. The curiosity was starting to kill me. Maybe I should ask later. 

"What do you mean, well off?"

Aoi shrugged. 

"Well, he can be your sugar daddy or something I dunn- Ow! Heyy."

Uruha had jabbed an elbow into Aoi's side to reprimand him and I just giggled a little bit. 

"Quit joking around," I say and shake my head. "He's just gonna take care of me, I won't expect much from him after that." 

Aoi pouted and rubbed his ribs as Uruha ruffled his hair. 

"But anyway, you should come visit us after you get settled in your new place. We can't leave for another few days, we're still kind of too sick."

I nodded and sighed softly, scratching at the old I.V marks on my hand, already starting to heal up. Figures... There was far more damage done to them than to me. I was just the example set to the others. 

"I will. How much longer do you have to stay here? Until your bodies heal up enough to leave?"

They look at each other and make sad faces, seeming to share the same thoughts. 

"Well... To be honest," Uruha started. "We both have a few more days. The nurses want to keep us under supervision a bit longer to make sure we are okay through and through. The others, Kai, Ruki and Reita as well."

The mention of our other three buddies made a bout of nostalgia from hanging out with them hit into me. When I wasn't with Ice I was always with them instead. They would always tease me for having puffy swollen lips like a girl, or made fun of me for not being a smoker of cigarettes. Or at least Reita and Kai did. Ruki didn't, trying to keep his voice from getting ruined. 

They were planning on starting a band together, and they were already really good sounding. Ruki was a singer, Aoi and Uruha were guitar players, Reita was a bass player, and Kai had been pretty good at drums. The five of them made a pretty good team... Or at least, they did. All their work, all their plans. Gone. In the blink of an eye. The thought of those events preventing them from achieving their dreams made my chest ache in despair. 

"And how are they doing? Have you seen them?"

At the mention of their friends Uruha wilted a little bit and looked down suddenly, biting his lips. Aoi sighed and rubbed Uruha's fingers to console him.

"Well... They haven't woken up yet actually," he said when Uruha would not speak. "We would overhear the nurses talking next to our room. One of them kept saying that Ruki was still unsconcious and even though he wasn't really sick he was just... Unresponsive. Reita too, and they shared a room like we do. Kai is awake now, but he's really weak and can barely move his body around."

So Ruki was still letting himself sleep, huh. Hm... Maybe I should stop by his room and leave a momento for him when he wakes up before I leave. It was the least I could do for an old friend. I just stared at the plain white wall in front of me, trying not to think too much about the past. At least we were safe here, even if we weren't alive anymore. 

"And how about you guys? How are you two feeling?" I asked. They both shrugged. 

"Meh, we're okay," Uruha says, thankful for the question. "Being dead's not so bad. The food here is pretty good even though it is a hospital."

Aoi laughed and suddenly he's pressing up against Uruha in a very affectionate manner. Okay something was definitely going on between these two. 

"And if we want to smoke, at least we know it won't kill us since we're already dead, hehehe..."

They both laughed softly at each other but I could tell the pain of being ripped away from their families and the other world still hurt. It clouded their eyes and made their laughs sound hollow. But they were trying their best to see the silver linings in this situation, and that made them brave people. 

If only I could feel the same. I still missed coming home to my parents every day after school. No doubt they did too even if they tried to hide it. 

"That's good," I said with a small smile. "Now you guys can be rebels all you want."

They both seemed to perk up at that and their moods lightened very substantially since they have been visiting with me. I am glad they are here. It gave me something other than Koichi to focus on. 

They stayed for another hour before a nurse came by to escort them back to their rooms so they could be tested and I was alone with my thoughts. It was really nice seeing them again despite our circumstances, and I would have to remind myself to see them again before leaving with this Meto person. 

It was quiet in here now, too quiet. Now that I was alone I found myself having more thoughts of _**him**_ and the dark cloud came back to pester me. Why can't I just... Just forget about him? Clearly there was no hope. Maybe love does turn people into fools. It was sure making me feel like one. 

Another hour passed and I felt like I was gonna die of boredom. I could hear people walking back and forth outside and I was so bored and depressed with my thoughts that I was seriously considering just taking a nap. 

But then after an unbearable amount of time I hear what sounds like my name being said from outside the room. Nurses? Or maybe that one guy is here to pick me up?

The door opened and another nurse peeked her head inside. I recognized her, a pale young thing with tattoo's of all sorts of designs on her face and arms. She had a split tongue and lisped as she spoke. 

"Mia?" She said softly. "The one who is gonna take you home is here, I'll send him in to see you now."

Oh, that must be him now. 

"Okay," I said and tried to sit up straighter. "I'm all good to go here."

She nodded in response and entered the room, and someone came in behind her. There stood a guy; small in height with silver hair in curly ringlets around his face to his shoulders and flowers were weaved into it all over. On his thin body was a small black skin tight dress and he was holding a cute small stuffed bear in his arms. There were also tattoo's covering most of his arms. He was very... Cute..?

He seemed to be saying something to her as his mouth moved but I could not hear anything from here. Then she scurried off and the man started walking inside, his small black heels clicking on the linoleum floors as he approached me slowly. His creepy bright white eyes never left mine and I started getting a creepy feeling from him the more I looked at him. Who is he?

"Hello Mia kun," he said and sat on the edge of the sofa next to me. "It is very nice to finally meet you properly. My name is Meto. You probably don't remember me, but I was part of the group that helped bring you and the other boys here after... After you died."

That's right... I vaguely remember someone similar to him being around me when we first came here but... This couldn't be the same person? Unless they went through hair dye like it was oxygen then it was highly possible. He had purple hair at the time, and it was braided. 

"Hi... Um yeah I uh... Don't really remember much of what happened that day. my memories are kind of fuzzy. But it's nice to meet you too."

Then Meto smiled... For some reason, it made me feel so much more at ease seeing such a peaceful expression on his face. It made me finally believe that things were gonna be okay.

"Now, before we go, there are some things I would like to discuss with you if it is okay?"

I shrugged, trying to push away the warm fuzzy feeling in my chest from looking at him. 

"Of course, Meto san," I agree wholeheartedly. "What do you need?"

He shifted closer and crossed his legs, showing off the thin black lace covering them that I hadn't noticed until now. The smile was still there, and I just couldn't look away from it. I felt like I could trust him, no matter what. Did he have this effect on everyone?

"Good. I want you to tell me a little bit about yourself," he revealed and leaned in closer. "Then afterwards we can finally go home. From there on, I will tell you things about myself as well. Deal?"

I nodded, eager to tell him whatever he needed to know. I may as well anyways, if I was gonna live with him what was the point of being strangers forever? Besides, He seemed like someone I would trust.

"Sure. Well, my name is Mia," I started with a smile of my own. "And I am eighteen years old..."

_________________Normal POV_________________

_Things have been weird since he left that place to come here to the human world. Layha was acting weird and making him stay home more and more often. By home he meant an old building that him and Layha lived in now, along with two other people. Two other vampires as a matter of fact. It made him feel weird, being the sole demon in the company of three vampires. He was home alone with them again today. No surprise there. Something about having some things to take care of and needing to be alone. And trying to keep Ryoga safe, for some reason..._

_In the past their two species would clash over territory and prey, but that was before the new social constructs were in place and everything was one person for himself in a dog eat dog world. Now their kind got along pretty okay, forgetting all about past grievances committed by their ancestors._

_But even so, Ryoga would catch them staring at him some kind of way. Not in a malicious or ill intended way, just... A mistrustful, even cautious way. As though they didn't want him to get too close to them. Layha of course was clingy like saran wrap but he had to figure, it was just in his nature to be that way. He was an emotional person through an through. And there was the fact that he wouldn't feed off anyone else but him, not even the cleanest of humans out there in the real world. It was like being back in their real home when he was here, different from the outside of their little bubble._

_The first vampire, named Haru, was a stereotypical type. Blood to live, can't go in someone's house unless invited, and he can be killed by stabbing his heart. However, he really liked garlic bread and spaghetti, and had a bunch of silver jewelry pierced into his body. Sun tanning was also another hobby, but he never got any darker than he was now._

_The other one, named Tatsuki, was really an odd one, even for a vampire. He didn't feed with his mouth, but instead he absorbed blood through his skin like he was a living sponge. So he had to take bloody baths every three days just to survive. Today was one of those days, and his skin was still pale pink with the red substance still absorbing into him._

_They both creeped him out really badly, and even though they were like Layha's brothers he still couldn't find a reason to trust them. They watched him any chance they could, and avoided any and all conversation with him unless it was necessary._

_Ryoga was starting to feel unwelcome here despite their albeit half hearted attempts at assuring him that everything was fine. Still, he just... Well he felt like they didn't want him here at all. It was just a back and forth thing between them. But he didn't dare say a word of it to Layha. His new lover (is that what he was? Didn't feel like it to him) was seemingly the one in charge here. He ordered his brothers around and made them do things for him, and would sometimes yell at them if they did something he did not like._

_He got special treatment though because of his new ties to him. He was treated better because of his relationship despite there not being any real actual feelings. But still, even more so than Itsuki or Haru he was trusted. Which was weird in his opinion because well, he and Layha were not even together for very long._

_Well at any rate at least he was away from... Them. Tsuzuku was by now, a thankfully forgotten memory. Hopefully. Unless for some reason they crossed paths again. Layha was so much better than him. The sex was better, and they were so much more compatible in every way. All he really regretted from their breaking up was the emotional strain of losing someone you loved. But everyone had to go through that at one point in their lives, and he was no different._

_But no more. He would forget about that daemon and his toxic little human and continue to look forward, despite his new and awkward surroundings._

_Ryoga was sitting around by himself in the living room when Layha finally came back late at night after... Whatever it was he was doing. He hadn't been doing anything this whole time except browsing around on the human internet. It was interesting but not really attention grabbing._

_The vampire was nervous when he came inside, not his usual playful flirty self when he returned on days like this. That in and of itself was enough cause for concern. Ryoga frowned heavily and closed his laptop before going to greet him._

_"Layha? Are you okay..? You look really nervous right now?"_

_The vampire exhaled heavily and tried to breathe. There weren't many things that could make him lose his composure like this, and if there were they had to be pretty intense. Layha grasped his shoulders and stared at him, his face serious._

" _Ryoga I... Today, I went on my usual errands and I uh... Well, there is this friend I have who I visit every so often and he.. he wants to meet you. Today. As soon as possible. Tatsuki and Haru, you stay here and watch the place."_

_Friend? What sort of friend did he mean?_

_"What sort of friend do you mean?"_

_Layha shook his head and started to drag him out of the house, leaving behind his brothers._

_"I can't explain right now, just come with me."_

_Ryoga didn't protest, not wanting to make him even more nervous. So he relented and followed behind the blonde vampire like a faithful little puppy. It was still early in the evening, therefore the sun was ready to set._

_Layha dragged him to his car and they sped off towards an unknown destination. It was here that he decided to ask his questions._

_"So... Where are we going? And who is this friend of yours that I am gonna meet?"_

_his sudden questioning made Layha jump in surprise, and then sigh in distress._

_"Okay look Ryoga I am gonna be honest with you. This friend of mine... Well he's actually my... Boss."_

_"Boss?" Ryoga asked, confused. "What sort of boss do you mean?"_

_"Look it's gonna make more sense if you meet him so please just.. Save the questions for later when you would understand better."_

_Okay now something was starting to not feel right here. But he didn't question it, like always. He trusted Layha now, and no matter what he did he would follow alongside him like a faithful follower would. Even if that sinking feeling in his stomach was making him uncomfortable._

_Half an hour later and they were standing in front of an old brick building in the newer part of Tokyo, close to the noisy shopping districts and major city areas. The other buildings around them were nice and new and shiny but this one... Was it really here that they needed to be?_

_Apparently it was when Layha went inside no problem and he was forced to follow right behind._

_Instantly he was assaulted with loud thumping music that hurt his skull and he knew why the facade confused him. It was a cover up for a night club apparently, and it was well hidden. The bouncer seemed to recognize Layha and allowed him in past all the lines, much to the displeasure of the humans waiting in line to be let inside. Now this was really making him nervous._

_'Layha why are we in a night club?' He asked through their recently developed mental connection. 'Aren't you afraid of being exposed or being found out by any humans?'_

_But Layha wasn't too concerned about that right now._  

_'Babe don't worry; these humans are so doped up on narcotics and alcohol that they wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. We'll be fine, just come with me.'_

_They trudged through a writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor and to a back door, where a man standing guard let them pass by without a single question. That was definitely weird. Weren't there some rules about that sort of thing?_

_Through the door was dark and poorly ventilated, but thankfully the music was muted and muffled through thick brick walls. Layha led him up a stair well and his hands were starting to shake really bad. Then there was a door, a big thick wooden one with metal engravings and hinges. Here, the music was by now a dull, faint thumping. Then Layha spoke._

_"Ryoga I want you to promise me that whatever happens through this door, you will forgive me for keeping you in the dark okay?"_

_"Layha?" Ryoga started to question. "What are you-?"_

_"Just promise me okay? Promise."_

_As much as it gave him a sinking feeling he knew that he had little to no say otherwise so he just agreed, ready to go inside when suddenly Layha pushed him up against the door and started to kiss him, hard, making it hard to breathe. Why was he acting this way? Was he... Planning to do something bad? He acted like they were never gonna see each other again._

_When they were done kissing for what felt like forever Layha pulled away and yanked open the door, revealing a dark and mostly empty apartment. A single room lit by a huge stone fireplace, and a familiar red leather couch right in front of it. And just like last time, a single black cloaked figure lounging on it lazily, as though waiting for something. Or someone._

_Layha took in a few breaths before he took Ryoga's hand and approached the couch with him. And there were those feelings again, those ones of unease and dread._

_"Master... I am back. And I have brought him with me."_

_The figure seemed to think before it angled its hooded head at them, tilting it. Then it spoke in a soft but overwhelming voice._ _There_ _were_ _multiple overlapping voices_ _ingrained_ _into the sound, but_ _he_ _could still pick out the_ _most_ _singular_ _dominant_ _voice_ _that_ _was in control._

_"Ahh my pet, you have come back. And you have brought him just as I asked. Well done."_

_Just hearing it made Ryoga feel oppressed and suffocated under the power it held. Layha shivered next to him and he had to wonder what he had landed himself into this time._ _The energy in this room coming from that figure was_ _so_ _strong and heavy_ _that_ _he felt it crushing his chest._

_"Yes... Thank you."_

_The figure stood up and approached them slowly, watching them_ _with_ _invisible_ _eyes. He stops directly in front of them and speaks again._

" _Good, very good," the figure crooned in a gentle voice. "Tell me,_ _Layha_ _my_ _dear. What are you planning to do now hmm? With this adorable new play thing?"_

 _Play thing? But_ _he_ _wasn't-_

_"I want him to help us master,"_ _Layha_ _answered stiffly. "I believe he knows things that may be of use to us and our mission."_

_Useful? Mission? What on_ _Earth_ _was_ _Layha_ _talking about?_

" _I see. Well then, what_ _does_ _he know?"_

_Layha_ _looked at Ryoga, seemingly apologetic, before answering._

" _He_ _had_ _personal ties to the target."_

 _What_ _the hell are_ _these_ _two_ _talking about??_

" _Oh?" The_ _figure_ _asked, suddenly intrigued. "Well that certainly is interesting..._ _so_ _tell me one thing new blood."_

 _Ryoga stiffened as_ _he_ _was addressed, unable to look away from the spot where the_ _person's_ _head was_.

" _Ummm.... yeah?"_

_The_ _figure_ _crossed his fingers together in_ _thought_ _,_ _studying_ _him before asking him his question._

_"Do_ _you_ _really know_ _the_ _daemon by the name of Tsuzuku? Because_ _I_ _am extremely interested in having him for myself."_

_At that sudden announcement_ _he_ _felt his heart drop. He_ _really_ _was in trouble_ _wasn't_ _he?_

_Now he was_ _seriously_ _starting to feel dizzy._

' _Shit... What should I do now?"_

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 19

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything else?"

He felt that he just had to ask. The new instincts he was feeling had him asking his lover every five minutes now throughout the whole day. And of course like always the question was met with a soft sigh and a weak smile. The fever was not nearly as bad now that Koichi was not bed ridden all the time. Now it was calmed down enough so that he could walk himself around with only minimal assistance. Like a few moments ago after waking up he managed to get to the living room on his own. Still, he had to take his cool baths twice a day to prevent his body from overheating. 

"I'm fine," Koichi laughed as he stretched out on the couch with a cooling blanket over his legs. "It's good that you're worried about me but if I need anything at all I will tell you."

Tsuzuku knew that. But he was just being his usual over protective self again, like always. Koichi had become the number one priority in his life now, aside from work that is. Twice he got questions to go hang out by colleagues. Both times he had to respectfully decline. There was no way he was gonna leave his baby behind, not while he was in such a vulnerable state like this.

He ran his fingers through Koichi's hair as his head rested on his lap.

"I know but I... I dunno I'm just really nervous. Your temperature rise above a hundred and fifty this morning. In Fahrenheit. That's really really hot..."

Koichi sputtered through a laugh and squeezed at Tsuzuku's thigh.

"Well what do you expect? They told me I have literal fire inside of my veins now. I'm gonna be hot like this for a while until I learn how to control it better. It's good that I feel hot, it means I'm still alive and there is nothing wrong with me. So don't worry too much okay?" At first Tsuzuku hesitated to answer because of worry and that was okay. It showed just how much he meant to him now. "Tsuzuku... Baby, Look at me."

He sat up and pulled Tsuzuku's face closer to kiss his cheek. The daemon looked at him, bewildered. Wow he was being so assertive. He kinda liked that. And the cute pet name... Who was he and what did he do with Koichi?

"Huh?" He squeaked. "What is it?

"Promise me you won't worry too much okay? Then I'll start to worry about you and we both know that. Mkay? Promise."

Tsuzuku wasn't sure where the assertiveness was coming from but he wasn't complaining about it. He puffed out his cheeks like a fish and squished Koichi's cheeks to make him the same way.

"Okay but only if you give me a kiss."

Koichi smiled softly and have him a soft peck on the cheek, making Tsuzuku smile afterwards like a weirdo. His heart was going crazy and he could hear Koichi's was in a frenzy as well.

"Oh you're so ridiculous," the pinkette cooed quietly and smooches his bottom lip. "But I love you for that."

Tsuzuku shuddered from emotions dwelling on his chest and he pulled Koichi up to him, snuggling and kissing him as though he was the only line he had left to sanity. Maybe he actually was.

Even though he felt like Koichi's skin was burning through his clothes he still wouldn't let go.

"Love you too," he responds and kisses at the corner of his lips. "You're the only one I'll ever need in my life. Don't ever forget that."

Koichi mimicked Tsuzuku's earlier actions and ran a hand through his lovers black hair, still unable to quite get over the color change. But he loved it just the same. _So soft..!_

"I won't forget," he promised. "Not ever."

Oh God Tsuzuku loved him so much..! There were just so many things, unspeakable and otherwise, that he wanted so badly to already explore with the adorable pinkette. It's just too bad they couldn't do anything really crazy just yet. At least not for the next month until Koichi's birthday... He was already a little overwhelmed with impatience that it was killing him.

"Do you need more ice cream?" He asked with a shaking voice and a glance at the TV to distract himself. "You ran out again."

Koichi laughed and let himself fall back onto the other side of the couch, content with snuggling the cool blanket against himself. 

"I suppose. If you're so insistent hehehe."

He got another peck on the lips in response before turning his attention back to the movie on TV as Tsuzuku returned to the kitchen. He could easily get used to this, the domestic life that is. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if this became the normal thing for him from now on. Waking up next to his lover, not being alone, and being safe. If he could choose this over being alive he would pick this any day. Being dead was so much nicer because this world wasn't as awful as the other one.

"It doesn't matter what kind right?" Tsuzuku asked. "Well, we only got one kind but still..."

"Hahaha, no, it's just whatever you can get me would be fine," He answered giggling. "I can't really taste it anyways, my tongue is numb to sweet things at the moment."

"Okay, I'll have it done in a second."

Koichi could hear Tsuzuku start humming to himself and he smiled, feeling the heat in his chest make him blush. There he goes again, being all cute even if he didn't notice it. 

Unfortunately he didn't have time to think much about it because the next thing he knew there was a knocking at the door. He groaned in displeasure and pulled himself up off the couch.

"I got it," He says when Tsuzuku starts rushing around. Tsuzuku relaxed, kissing him as he went past. 

"Thanks babe, if it's someone we know just let them in."

Koichi nodded and approached the door and adjusted the blanket around him before opening it to greet their guest. 

"Hello? Oh! Meto san?"

Koichi was really surprised to find the spirit here now of all times. And dressed in plain discreet clothes, not like his usual outlandish outfits he normally wore. Dressed in only a black sweater with white graphic letters on the side and black tight fitting pants. Even his hair was just straight down and all black. Ruana was safely tucked into the crook of his arm as well, along with a black tote bag with a 'Misfits' logo on it. Now he looked really... Normal. And that was making him feel a little uncomfortable. 

"Good morning Koichi," Meto responded with a familiar smile. "How are you feeling? Good I hope?"

  "Yes I am okay, I don't have to be in bed all the time anymore." 

Meto nodded, genuinely happy to hear such good news. He wasn't sure how we would be if Koichi was still bed ridden. 

"That's great! So, is Tsuzuku in? If so I would like to speak with him."

"Okay. Hey uh Tsuzuku?" Koichi called and peeked backwards to address the daemon in question. "Meto san is here to see you."

At the mention of his boss Tsuzuku halted in what he was doing and joined them at the door. What as he doing here? And so early in the morning too? And why wasn't he dressed like he usually was? 

"Meto? What brings you here so early? I thought you were busy with... You know."

It was no secret that Meto had taken Mia into his home. Pretty much the entire company knew about it, all his colleagues were talking about it like it was some super interesting thing that had to be talked about. On the lesser side however, he would hear his fellow colleagues gossiping about it, calling it a scandal or a publicity stunt to get recognized. But he knew better. There was not a single dishonest bone in his body. He was doing this for Mia, because he was a good person. Screw what anyone else thought. 

However, Koichi would now have to be wary about meeting him now, he still hadn't returned to normal terms with Mia yet and any meetings with him, coincidental or not, would be super uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about him. He's sleeping and I left him a note for if he wakes up. Anyhow, I am here on business. I wanna talk about what has been going on the past few days and I came dressed like this because I didn't want to be recognized now that this whole thing has happened. So can I come in or what?"

Tsuzuku stepped aside to let him in the apartment and led Koichi back to the couch. After he was situated back onto his favorite spot Tsuzuku gave him his ice cream and motioned for Meto to also sit. 

"Would you like something to drink, Meto san? We have water and tea."

Meto set down his bag and set Ruana next to him. 

"I'll just have water thanks, I don't wanna be here for too long."

Tsuzuku returned with two water bottles and offered one to Meto, whom accepted it gratefully, before sitting down next to Koichi on the couch right between them.

"All right, what is this all about? What do you have to tell us?"

The spirit takes a huge gulp before finally settling on talking. 

"Okay then down to business. We have hit yet another breakthrough in it. But of course with every break through also comes the road blocks and we hit one too. Ryoga was finally spotted in the human world."

Tsuzuku suddenly choked through a mouthful of water and coughed, trying to breathe through the shock. Koichi froze over a mouthful of ice cream and could feel it starting to instantly melt and run down his throat. 

What did this mean now that they knew where he was? Were they in danger again?

"What??" Tsuzuku almost yelled as he regained his composure. "How?? I thought he was still down here? Who spotted him?"

His boss takes another mouthful of water before answering. 

"We have a few agents in the city keeping an eye out for clues that could help us find out where the human runaway is. It seemed like they were getting nowhere with no leads to follow. Then, lo and behold, one of my most trusted agents spotted him in the Ikebukoro area."

"Wow... That was where Ice used to live," Koichi said in surprise. Meto nodded, a serious look of concern on his face. 

"Yup. And that's not all. The reason why this is serious is because he was spotted with someone, a vampire to be precise. Someone who is very high on one of our most wanted lists. Here I have a photo." He pulled a polaroid out of his jacket pocket and handed it over for them to look at. "This was taken a few hours ago when they were seen exiting  the subway station near there. The vampire is the blonde one there."

Tsuzuku studied the polaroid with increasing anxiety and studied the blonde in the frame waling alongside his ex. They appeared to be oblivious of the photo having been taken and were holding hands. Oh that arrogant bastard... Already onto his next one isn't he? 

"Who is he?" He asked rather coldly. "I have never seen him before."

"I thought you would never ask," Meto said and takes it back. "His name is Layha, he's a few hundred years old now. He feeds on emotions, so that is probably how he is keeping Ryoga wrapped around his little finger. We have been searching for him for years now, and we finally managed to get an idea of his whereabouts. We had another agent tail him for information, and we now know that he and a few other people were responsible for Ices' disapearance but..."

He paused and trailed off, sighing heavily. The silence made Koichi feel a bit antsy. 

"So? What happened?" He asked. Meto made a face like he was disgusted at himself. 

"They were talking in code. Like, they knew they were being followed and made us lose the trail on purpose. They kept saying stuff in numbers and we couldn't figure it out. I had to pull back my agents before they were found out. However, we do know that they are using Ryoga as a source of information. Information, on you, Tsuzuku."

The daemon paled and felt a cold shudder crawl along his spine. Information on him? Like how? His personal info? Or was it worse than that? Koichi looked worriedly to his lover and grabbed his hand to make him feel more secure. 

"What sort of info?" He dared to ask. "Not nothing big I hope?"

Meto shrugged, just as clueless as before. 

"I don't know. All my agent managed to hear was one sentence said from Layha to Ryoga. And all he said was 'you're our best source of info on him because you knew him once, so we need you to get more.' That was all he said before we lost the trail. It is at this point that I would like to respectfully suggest that we place you under protection until we figure out what to do about him."

Tsuzuku grimaced and leaned up against Koichi, feeling his body heat as a security measure against the cold feeling in his fingers. 

"Please, me, under protection? If that ass hole and his new toy try to come here and try anything weird then I will be ready for it. It doesn't scare me."

That was true enough he supposed. Vampires weren't all that big a deal to him. He dealt with more than a few to know he could handle on on his own. And Ryoga? He was probably all talk, afraid to go against what that vampire wanted. But more than anything, he was certain that if he knew Ryoga like he thought he did, then he would try something and try it soon.

"Well, then, can you at least find a new place? You've been in this same apartment since you were first hired at the company. That was twenty human years ago now, and we try to convince our employees to move at least every five years. You are very stubborn, but I implore you to think about it."

That was true, he had been here for a long time now, at least a long time for him. But this place was special to him. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving it behind. There were too many memories in here, too many things that have happened that made it all the more important to him. 

But Meto was right. Ryoga knew where he lived. And if he was now on someone else's side then he would more than likely reveal this info to someone else. like that vampire. And something would happen to either him or, even far worse, to Koichi. Maybe it was time to stop being stubborn and thinking about getting moved somewhere else. It would be for the best, for him and Koichi's safety.

So he breathed out deeply before dipping his head low. 

"Maybe you're right," he admitted lowly. "We do need to think about how we're gonna protect ourselves. Koichi will need training once he gets the fever under control."

Koichi made a confused face with drips of melted ice cream on his lips. 

"Training? What do you mean training?"

Meto smiled softly, straining to keep it on his face. 

"After getting a procedure done, people would be trained to fight for their own good. Living down here is dangerous, you never know what could be lurking around the corner or who might come to have a grudge on you and try to kill you. So, as much as it pains me to say it, you need to learn how to fight."

He blinked and looked around, then to Tsuzuku with huge confused and scared eyes. His lover solemnly nodded in agreement, touching his hair. 

"It's true, honey. Being able to protect yourself is one of the most important things of living down here. Even Minpha knows how to fight if you didn't know that."

Koichi scoffed and made an indecent noise in the back of his throat. 

"No, I didn't know that. That cute little thing can fight? Fight like how?" He asked. 

"Well, he is a cat demon type, so he has claws and teeth as his primary means of defense. He also has been trained in the MMA style so he could easily take down someone twice his size. Without using his claws or teeth."

Meto nodded in agreement, finally downing the last of his water. 

"I heard he killed a potential attacker with his bare hands, on accident. He's pretty amazing for such a small cat demon."

Amazing! Such an adorable little guy was capable of inflicting actual death upon others? What a truly weird place this was. 

Tsuzuku rubbed his back after sensing his discomfort and kissed at the top of his head. 

"As for you, phoenixes are fire types, so your elemental abilities will be your first and foremost tools of defense. And when fully transformed into your other form you can cause explosions of any size and not cause damage to anyone but your attacker. With the right training of course. It won't be easy but we will try. Won't we Meto san?"

The spirit nodded enthusiastically. There was nothing else he agreed with more. 

"That's right. It will most definitely take a long time, but in the end, it will be worth it, I promise."

He stood up and gathered up Ruana into his tote before swinging it over his shoulder. Tsuzuku stood as well to make sure everything was okay. 

"Is that it? There's nothing else for you to tell us?" He pressed. Meto stopped adjusting his bag to look at Tsuzuku thoughtfully. 

"Well... There is one thing I almost forgot to mention. MiA wants to patch things up with you and Koichi, if that is all right? Honestly, it is eating him up from the inside and it is killing me to see him so depressed."

Tsuzuku flinched at the mention of the other human before looking slowly back to his lover for confirmation.

"Well... whatever Koichi wants to do is fine with me..?"

Koichi's fingers tightened on his ice cream bowl and he sees the once frozen food become a soupy liquid right before his eyes. Must be the fever starting to affect him. Disgusted he set it down on the coffee table right in front of him and sighed. 

"If you want to it's fine with me," he answered but with a sour face that told otherwise. He still wasn't mentally ready to see him. The pain was still there and he was barely making it go away. It was still too early.

"Okay. I'll tell him when i get home. How does tomorrow sound?"

Tsuzuku nodded and saw his boss to the door. 

"Um, yeah that sounds fine. Let's meet here then? Say, around noon?"

Meto nodded and pulled out some sunglasses from his bag and adjusts them onto his face. 

"Perfect. Well then, I will be going home now. And I will let you now how the investigation is going if we find out more. See you tomorrow Tsuzuku, and I will expect you back to work in a few more days when Koichi's fever has passed. See you later then."

They waved as he left the apartment and both sighed heavily as they were alone again. None of them knew what to say really. There was just so much new stuff going on that he wasn't sure if he could sleep well tonight. 

Tsuzuku came back over to him and sat down, pulling him close for  sideways hug. He also took notice of the melted ice cream in Koichi's bowl but decided against commenting about it. It was just Koichi's new powers coming out in a weird way.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Do you need anything to feel better?"

Koichi could say there were so many things he could need, but decided not to. Tsuzuku was stressing out enough as it was. So he just leaned into his lover and pulled the cooling blanket back on himself. 

"I just need a nap probably. I need time to think."

That was understandable, this morning's events were pretty hard to forget. And Tsuzuku felt tired too. So maybe they both needed a nap. 

"Heh... You and me both. Okay, let's take a nap here then."

He used the nearby remote to power off the TV and stands up to switch off all the lights before joining Koichi under the blanket, cuddling him from behind. He still feels hot, but that fact was just what he needed to remind himself that this was real, that Koichi was gonna be okay. 

"I love you," he whispered softly to Koichi and smiled as he received a small stutter in Koichi's heartbeat as a result.

"I love you too."

Then they finally managed to doze off for some well deserved rest.

 _Don't worry, I'm here. I always will be_.

** TBC **


	21. Chapter 20

_Death is never a forever thing; it is merely a singular fleeting moment of fear and loneliness before whatever life comes next. So don't be afraid. Embrace death when the right time comes, welcome him like an old friend. You never know if your next life will be the best you will ever have._

Normal POV

Things were very different now.

There was no social issues to worry about. There were no worries of being late in the morning for school or if your friends would catch you with some girl or guy you weren't supposed to be with and talk about it for days afterwards. And most certainly, there was no more fear of death and what would come after it and the immense fear that he would not be able to protect himself from death.

Because if there was one thing he knew absolutely at this time it was that he no longer feared death like he used to. He was already here and not alive. And he was already used to the idea of being here for a long time.

But he was alone again, sort of. He lost contact with Aoi and Uruha after leaving the hospital and it's been two days already since he left. The withdrawal was really starting to affect his overall demeanor. The thing with Koichi was the worst thing though, so he felt like he had to do something to fix it.

Mia stayed in his new room most of the time and rarely spoke to Meto when they weren't talking about hospital stuff or anything else like that. At least not until he asked to go and talk to Koichi to make everything better. And his new mentor agreed, wholeheartedly he did. Meto had even said himself that this small bout of bad blood between them saddened him to see. It was heartbreaking in its own ironic way to see them suffering silently between themselves with no real resolve in sight besides letting it die away as a singular painful memory meant to be buried. Or, owning up to their own individual mistakes and learning to set aside past grievances so they could start all over again.

That seemed like the only viable option that Meto wanted to pursue.

And so, a day later, he found himself standing in front of an unfamiliar apartment building in the city, far from Meto's suburban two story home near the city limits where he could see the ocean. Now he could only see top after top of metal skyscrapers and bricked apartments. The sky was brightened with a high overhead sun and only sparse clouds wisping away in a soft breeze.

Despite the nice atmosphere the place gave off he still felt so nervous that he was contemplating backing out of the meeting. But Meto had such a withering and pointed stare on him the whole time that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He was wearing his usual outlandish outfit of the day. A slim black dress with his shoulders showing and his hair was long and blonde down to his waist. Ruana wore a black leather mask with spikes on her face to match the silver piercings decorating his lips. And to top it all off he was only slightly taller than Mia because of his wedged grey and black sandals that added on at least an inch and a half to his height.

"Look I can see that you're nervous," he commented in a soft voice. "And that's okay. We really only have a fifty fifty chance of actually getting anywhere because, you know, Koichi is different right? He's not human anymore, well not entirely."

Mia swallowed and toyed with the hem of his shirt, a white one with a mickey mouse skull on it.

"I know, I heard you talking about it. But does that really mean his personality is different too?" He asked. "How different is he?"

Meto sighed as they walked inside, greeting the odd girl at the desk like usual.

"Well... He's got phoenix genes inside of him now. Alongside becoming a little bit bolder and unafraid of danger, he also might develop quite a temper. Fire types are known to be easily irritated and very aggressive... Good lord I sound like I am describing Pokemon... But yeah that's the idea."

His attempt at a small bit of humor made Mia giggle a little bit and he couldn't help but release a small breath in the elevator after the doors closed. But that only lasted a small moment before the nerves started eating at him again and he bites the inside of his cheek almost hard enough to break the soft pink skin there.

A few moments passed. Mia ignored the sharp pain of his teeth biting his flesh and stared at the floor of the elevator. He could feel his heart threatening to bust out of his chest. Higher and higher they went until finally they reach the floor of Tsuzuku's apartment, and when it stops he sucks in a shaky breath. It wasn't until they left the elevator that he felt like his legs were turning to jelly and threatening to give out on him.

"Meto san I don't know if I can do this," he suddenly admitted with a panicked squeak. "I... I don't know if I can face him after what I have done to him. Tsuzuku san might hate me and... And Koichi might lash out at me and I don't know if I can handle that..! I.. I just..."

Soon he spirals into full on panic mode at this point. Meto quickly grabs his hands and they're warm, almost hot to the touch. His eyes keep blinking back tears that are so close to spilling out. It's painful to see such a young boy despairing about such things like this, almost too much to witness. Shushing Mia softly he started trying to calm the panicky boy down with a gentle almost mothering tone to his voice.

"Hey hey hey," he crooned and let him back up against a wall. "Hey now, you're okay, you're okay. You're afraid and that's fine. Love is painful and getting past it is even more so. But Mia this is the only way we can get past this. Being in pain will only make your life worse than it is now, and if we don't get over it Koichi will suffer too. You don't want him to suffer do you? You two have been through enough. No more suffering, no more tears, no more pain. You can do this. I know you can."

Slowly he pressed Mia to him for a tight hug, resting his head on his shoulder to rock him back and forth. His panicked breaths slowed down as he trembled helplessly in Meto's arms. It was humiliating to be seen like this, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to feel much else besides fear. And also a little bit of gratefulness to the spirit for being here for him. If not for him, then where would he be right now? Probably in some stranger's home and unable to figure out what to do.

Mia finally swallowed past the lump in his throat and detached himself with shaking hands and a clammy feeling forehead. His mouth dried as he looked at his mentor for some sort of comfort, feeling soft blonde hair brushing at his neck and seeing plump full lips in front of his face. Was he always aware of how cute they were?

Meto smiled sweetly and brushed back his hair with his tattoo covered hand, making him feel like the room got a tad hotter.

"There now, feel better?" He asked. Mia wrung his hands together and blushed, looking away.

"U-um... yeah I um... Thank you Meto san. For... You know, being with me here and all. I don't think I could ever have done this without you."

It was true that the spirit was only doing his job but. At this point he wasn't sure if it was just that anymore. Was it really? Or was he actually starting to care for this boy in a more than business like way? It could be possible.

Wait what?

"I'm always gonna be around for you Mia kun," he said and steps back to gain back his personal space with a flip of his hair behind him. "Well then, if you feel good now, are you ready to do this?"

Mia pushed himself away from the brick wall and breathes in and out a few times before letting Meto take his hand to lead him to the apartment Koichi lived in.

"Yeah... Ready as I will ever be I guess."

But he would be lying through his teeth if he ever said he wasn't nervous. There were just so many things that could go wrong here. The instant he said something wrong there could be instant backlash and violence would ensue. Or worse yet, Koichi would cry again and things would be back to square one. Whatever happened he certainly wanted to make it as less painful for himself, and for Koichi as he could.

And there was the whole Koichi being with Tsuzuku thing that might be really hard to witness. Koichi needed Tsuzuku though, more than anything and he knew that. But still, his heart would need some time to get used to seeing him kissing and being sweet with Tsuzuku in front of his face. Especially if done deliberately, it would be like a huge slap to the face. He would deserve it though. Everything he has done up to this point, even when they were still alive, just managed to go from bad to worse.

Hopefully after this meeting was over that cruel cycle would finally end.

"Okay," Meto said to snap him back to reality and away from his ever toxic thoughts. "We're here. Are you ready to go in?"

There's an apartment door just here in front of them at the very end of the hall. Slowly he nods in agreement and tries to calm his heart that started going crazy again.

"Yeah, let's... let us just get this over with."

Meto knocked delicately against it and they hold their breaths for a collective split second before an answer finally comes in the form of a deep but soft voice calling out to them.

"Who is it!"

Mia felt his heart race as he heard that voice. It was Koichi wasn't it? It's been quite a while since he last saw him, and on such a terrible note too. He had almost forgotten how lovely his voice was, but now it sounded rougher, more bold and with a sense of superiority if that made sense.

"It's us," Meto says, and really that's all he has to say about their identities. "We're here to talk like we said we would yesterday."

There's a brief moment of no answers before Tsuzuku could be heard responding.

"Be there in a second!"

They stood and waited for what felt like an eternity before someone is coming to the door and unlocks it to let them inside. Mia can almost instantly feel cold chills running up his arms to create goose flesh under his shirt sleeves. Was it normal for an apartment to feel so cold before he even ever stepped foot inside? Seriously!

Tsuzuku is standing there, dressed in a red and black patterned long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way down and some faded black jeans. He was bare footed since he was in his own home. His body language gave away the fact that he was cold though, as his teeth were chattering a little bit and he was using his hands to rub on his arms for warmth.

"H-hey guys," he said through a quivering voice. "Glad you could m-make it. Come on in, we have been expecting you."

Meto shuddered and grimaced as he was hit with the cold once they went inside. Had he known it would be this cold he would have worn something thicker damn it!

"For Gods' sake Tsuzuku, why does this place feel like a damn ice box?" He complained and felt the coldness starting to make him shake. Mia too was on the brink of relapsing into hysteria again. It was a good thing he wore long sleeves as well.

They discarded their shoes near the door and Meto closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, but I had to have the p-place iced early this morning and the after effects of the sp-pell are still lingering around-d. It's probably gonna be cold in here for a while b-but I am okay with it."

The daemon just smiled weakly and led the way to the living room where another person, Koichi, was waiting for them. He wasn't wearing his cooling blanket this time, Meto noticed. Maybe the cold in here felt good to him.

Mia on the other hand, was slowly starting to panic again, this time keeping it to himself and letting himself shiver with fear to pass off as being cold. He looked so different than last time. So closed up and calculating as his eyes, steely and swimming with multicolored flecks and swirls, pierced the very air around him and the things he looked at. He was just wearing a plain red pair of skinnies and a black long sleeve with... a brown felt teddy bear. His hair now was a bright fiery mix of magenta and pink, literally. Like, his hair was literally a flame, pulled up in a high pony tail and lighting the room ablaze with bright hues. Was this what Meto meant by really different..? His face wore an expression that he could only interpret as agitation, what with the way his fingers continuously played with the pillow on his lap.

Awkwardly he tries to look away and keep his mind occupied with the apartment. Everything else seemed normal if not for the cold.

"Honestly, Do you at least have any blankets we can use? I am p-pretty sure the flowers will come back if I don't warm up and we all know how that goes."

Tsuzuku nodded and motioned for them to sit on the extra sofa across from the one Koichi sat on.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get the from the closet. I also have hot tea prepared if you get too cold, it's in the kitchen so you should know where everything is. I'll be right back, okay Koichi?"

He walked over to Koichi and briefly kissed his cheek before heading off to the hallway, unaware of the painful lip biting that Mia was doing to himself at the display. But Koichi also didn't seem to notice, for after the kiss and his own lips forming a small smile he went straight back to fiddling nervously with the pillow. His hair danced ever so slightly like a gentle breath on a candle. He just looked so beautiful right now.

Mia could have sworn he felt another painful stab where his heart was and tried to brush it off. He had no right to feel jealousy towards Tsuzuku, no right at all. Koichi wasn't his, and he wasn't in any position to wish for any possibility of them being a thing, ever.

Still, there was pain. And however much he tried to get over it he could see it replaying over and over his head. But Koichi looked so happy at that moment, even after something as simple as a kiss on the cheek. Whatever love or affection he was shown he was super happy for it. Again, he deserved everything in this world and more. And Mia felt that the opposite could be said for him.

Did he even deserve to be here? Did he deserve Meto's kindness? The new clothes on his back? The very air that he breathed?

'Ugh why am I letting this get to me? Get over it already! You're so weak!'

There he goes again with the self depreciating thoughts. This happened when he couldn't think about anything else to distract himself. And it was really annoying.

"Hey," Meto says to get his attention. "Are you doing okay? Do you need some tea to warm up?"

At first he thought about declining, but then he felt another cold chill make him shudder and he nods.

"Yes p-please. I'm freezing," he mumbled as quietly as possible. Meto pats his head and stands to fetch some cups for their tea. Unable to talk more he huddles up on the couch to warm himself up, but only finds that the couch too was like cuddling against ice.

Finally Tsuzuku came back with a few fuzzy plush blankets in hand and hands him one with a slightly strained smile. Good timing too, he felt like he was gonna become a block of ice really soon.

And thankfully the blankets were nice and toasty and smelled really nice. They must have just come out of the dryer then. He shuddered and cuddled the blanket like a lifeline, enveloping his entire body in it to block out the chill. Koichi doesn't take one, he probably doesn't need to. Since he was on fire this was probably like heaven to him to feel not hot all the time.

Meto came back with two hot cups of tea and takes a blanket for himself before sitting on the couch near Mia. he sets the cup on the small coffee table in between the couches and wraps the blanket around his arms where he felt the cold the most.

"Why does it h-have to be cold in h-here?" Mia found himself asking without a single thought. Tsuzuku laughed and puts on a sweater that was draped over the couch behind him.

"This morning I woke up and I smelled smoke, so I ran into the living room only to find Koichi's hair on fire. His body temperature rose up to the point where he can now freely cause flames to come from his body so he had set a rug I had on the floor on fire... He was panicking so I had to calm him down and call the doctor. They said his body was trying to adjust to being on fire so they sent a professional here to ice it. His body needs to learn how to adjust to different temperatures, so that's why it's cold in here. To make his body learn and so nothing catches on fire."

Meto nodded and sipped his tea, reveling in the steamy warmth.

"So, is his hair always gonna be like that?" He asked curiously. Tsuzuku shakes his head and pats a now blushing Koichi on the knee.

"Only for a few more hours, that's just his powers starting to come out full scale. The doctors say that after this small episode is over he should be fully recovered and ready to start learning how to control his powers and his body's overall temperature."

Well that was sort of interesting, Mia figured. So he could control himself so that he was never too hot or cold. That was very neat!

"I see," Meto said and leaned forward. "So... Koichi, how are you feeling? Good I hope?"

Mia listened closely, trying not to make eye contact.

"I guess," the pinkette admitted. "My head feels warm, but I can't feel how cold it is right now. It's weirding me out. But I don't feel weak anymore, I can walk around just fine now. Um Meto san, Tsuzuku, can we please just talk about why we're all here? The small talk is making me uncomfortable."

Whoa. Okay, Meto was right, there was a small bout of irritation there. Best to tread lightly from now on.

"Sorry. We'll get to that now," Tsuzuku says and leans over about to kiss his hair, then remembers that he was on fire and leans away to kiss his cheek again. It was such a simple but powerful exchange between them that Mia felt another pang, this time in his stomach. He left like he was gonna be sick.

Meto could sense his discomfort and made another split second decision, looking between the two of them worriedly.

"If you would like, we can let you two talk alone if that would help, or if we are in the way?"

Wait what? Leave them alone?? Was he nuts??

At first Mia seemed like he was gonna protest, but Koichi suddenly whipped his head to Meto to fixate a stare on him.

"Yes, please do that. I need to speak with him alone."

Then it was Tsuzuku's turn to protest.

"But Koichi-"

"You too Tsu," he retorted roughly. "Stop distracting me from what we're supposed to be talking about here. Go to the store or something, just let us talk."

His lover hesitates briefly before giving into his lovers demands and retrieving his cup from the coffee table, smiling at Koichi as though he hadn't just been snapped at. It was just Koichi's new powers driving his emotions up the wall that's all.

"All right baby," he purred apologetically before kissing his lips. "We'll be out for a while, so play nice okay?"

Koichi's hard expression softened at his lover's sweet voice and he let's his gentler side shine through all the indifference and irritation.

"Okay," he responded back. "Give us at least an hour, we'll have everything straightened out. And I am sorry for snapping at you."

' _Hopefully soon_ ' Mia despaired in his head. ' _I can't take much more of their affection or else I'll be sick again_.'

Meto followed Tsuzuku's lead of picking up his cup and giving encouraging words to Mia before leaving.

"Like Tsuzuku said, play nice. I don't wanna come back and find you fighting all right?"

Mia agreed very meekly, terrified all over again at the idea of being left alone with the now scary boy across from him.

"Don't worry," Koichi said as he spoke to them both, now staring directly at Mia and causing him to feel like he was suffocating under the heat of his eyes. "We'll be just fine, won't we Mia kun?"

He was speaking to him so casually! Like nothing was wrong! He was... really different now wasn't he?

Scared out of his wits he had no choice but to agree wirelessly with a simple nod of his head.

Soon the two mediators were out the door, and they were alone. Again. Only this time the situation was much different.

Why did he get the feeling that something bad was gonna happen? Maybe he was finally going a little nuts?

"So. Here we are," Koichi began and slides off the couch to stand in front of Mia, a small sly smile playing on his lips. "Alone again, and looking for answers."

Fear was starting to make him tremble again, really badly. The cold was by now, long forgotten because of the heat from Koichi's new overwhelming presence. For once in his life he wasn't sure how this was gonna end.

"I-I guess so," he squeaked, curling inwards on himself. "So um... How do you feel?"

Then Koichi grinned, a grin so unsettling and creepy that he felt like just with his eyes Koichi could easily burn him to a crisp right here and now.

"Oh Mia kun let me tell you," he purrs lowly and seats himself right next to Mia on the couch, still grinning. "I feel... absolutely wonderful. How about you? How are you feeling?"

Damn. He was in trouble wasn't he?

Oh well. As long as Koichi was quick about it then he supposed it didn't matter if he would die or not.

 

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 21

Tsuzuku was fidgeting, unable to get comfortable.

"Are you sure they will be okay?" He asks and looks through the crowd of people surrounding them around an outdoor cafe table. "Koichi was really giving off some irritated vibes when we were leaving."

There's an annoyed clicking of teeth and Meto is casually mixing his spoon in a cup of tea.

"Don't worry they will be fine," he assured and sipped at it, grateful for the warmth. "Koichi won't be very willing to hurt Mia while he is in such a vulnerable state like he is now. Clearly he has the upper hand over Mia now, but... If I have come to know him like you do, then I know that he won't hurt anyone unfairly."

That was true. Koichi was... Far too trusting and sweet for that despite his temperament now at the moment.

Tsuzuku's face was probably a perfect mirror of the intense anxiety in his chest. On the other hand Meto was as calm as one could be.

"Easy for you to say," he said and ignored the coffee in front of him that was probably cold by now. "He snapped at me three times this morning and I had to call him down with sweets and kisses. At this rate he'll go off on Mia at the slightest slip up and I am not there to calm him down!"

Still despe his worries his boss continued to calmly do what he was doing.

"Well when you get home and see if Mia is okay then you can give him all the kisses he needs to calm down. And if Mia needs to be consoled then I'll... take him to see Shinya San or something. He's due for a checkup anyway."

Oh that's right. To avoid what Koichi went through he had better take Mia to see Shinya early on and go after everything he needs and do it quick. They didn't need another repeat.

"Good. Do it quick and don't let him get sick. Learn from my mistakes okay?"

Meto made an offended face and pushed his sunglasses away from his face.

"Excuse you. I happen to have a guy up there right now taking care of all of it. The funeral went fine by the way thanks for asking. His parents were more than happy in assist with the 'investigation' regarding their son's and the other boys murders. Funny how a nicely pressed suit and a nice looking ID can help out so much huh?"

Tsuzuku scowled at him. When did he ask? That sort of thing didn't exactly demand his attention and he was still getting over what Mia did. As for what his parents thought he didn't really care right now.

"I didn't... Ugh whatever. I'm glad it went okay but right now I just..." Tsuzuku paused briefly to collect his words and tried to force himself to speak calmly. "Koichi is unstable. He needs help and I am here to help him in any way I can. He needs me and I need him. There were so many things that have happened to him. It's possible that being around Mia could trigger horrible memories, and that makes me nervous. You can't blame me right?"

His thumbs kept twiddling unbeknownst to him and his teeth were clicking together from the after effects of the coldness in his apartment. He was there longer than Meto was so of course he was still cold.

"No, I guess I really can't. And now that you have a trusting and apparently very healthy relationship now that's to be expected when someone is in love. But I am telling you to keep your personal problems away from work. That's all I am asking okay? Mia might be a bit of an obstacle but I am working on my own way to make sure he is doing better. Personal problems aside."

Yeah that was probably a tiny problem of his to be completely honest. There were still plenty of biases that he was sort of ashamed to admit that he was holding onto. In his head he was still viewing Mia as... Sort of a threat to both his and Koichi's mental sanity. He would have been a romantic rival had Koichi still wanted to pursue him but luckily all those cards were off the table thank goodness. Now he was just sort of... Well in the way. Figuratively speaking of course.

All he really had to worry about now was the prospect of making sure that Mia realized this for himself and stepped away from his own feelings once and for all.

"Yeah I know... I'm just... So scared. Of losing him, and of ruining everything we've worked so hard to achieve thus far with our relationship. I know that deep down he still treasures Mia as a friend and I respect that, I really do. I'm just not sure if I can handle the idea of him reverting back to the way it was and having everything be ruined."

"You won't lose him," Meto says through a blown out puff of cigarette smoke. (Why did he always have to look so artsy doing that?) "I'll make sure Mia stays in line so don't worry so much all right? Worry more about yourself and Koichi and make sure that he stays happy until his phase is over with and he doesn't kill you."

Pff yeah like that was supposed to make him feel better..! Yeah just keep him satisfied and complacent until his little temper tantrums are over otherwise he'll kill you! Tsuzuku scoffed and swished around the coffee in his styrofoam cup, unwilling to actually drink it because it was really cold now.

"Ugh... I know you just tried to give me a talk to make me feel better but now I feel even more anxious."

The spirit sighed heavily and stubs out his cigarette in frustration. Tsuzuku knows right away that he's planning something.

"Okay look I really tried here, but if talking and cold coffee won't make you feel better then maybe some shopping will."

He suddenly stands up and throws some money on the table and gather sup his bag and Ruana into his arms.

"Wha- Meto san Where are you going? Ah wait!" He asked and followed his lead of putting down money. He followed him through the crowd past the cafe and into a part of the city with the huge shopping mall that he had yet to take Koichi inside.

"Since you're no good to yourself just sitting down maybe you can be useful," the spirit retorted and strolls into a gothic themed store by a cafeteria. "Come on! Help me out I need more lingerie!"

Tsuzuku groaned as his boss yelled loudly and attracted attention to him, a few people looking in his direction weirdly. Quickly he followed after... Wait. What did he just say?

"Wait why do you need lingerie?" He complained in a shrill voice.

"It makes me feel cute so shut up!"

Oh God here we go. Maybe he should just go back after all.

____________________________________________

There was silence, thick and almost hard to breathe through.

Mia was still sitting where he was before when Meto and Tsuzuku first left them alone. Shivering like crazy and feeling the chill starting to settle in his toes. But that wasn't why he was shaking.

_'He's so scary right now..!'_

Across from his Koichi was sitting still, arms crossed and his face calm. But his hair was out of its high ponytail and flailing and burning wildly as though a way of expressing his inner emotions and right now... He was no expert but he was pretty sure that he was freaking pissed right now. It even changed to a bright pastel, almost all white flame that was lighting up the room better than the weak light bulbs on the ceiling.

It took a little over a half hour, but he was finally able to tell Koichi everything that had happened in the last two years from his own perspective and why he did what he did. He was here to talk with him after all, wasn't this the point? If so then why was he so mad? He would have thought that maybe he would be relieved to know it wasn't entirely his fault. Maybe that wasn't the case for everything.

"So," Koichi says slowly to emphasize his words. "You're telling me. That for a whole two years before you ever figured out I liked you, you liked me?"

He nods, trying to burrow deeper into his and Meto's blanket for warmth and protection.

"Y-yes..." He meekly agreed. "I'm sorry... I couldn't let Ice find out. My parents were never home and always left me to fend for myself, I had no one else to turn to family wise. If he knew anything about that he would have disowned me and I would always be alone..."

But that only made Koichi huff loudly and his serene mask broke into one of pent up frustration.

"Why did it not occur to you to ever go to Aoi or Uruha's place? I know that they would have gladly lent you a hand and yet you insisted on hanging around that bastard you called a friend. That's the only thing that isn't making sense to me right now."

His sharp words felt like slaps to the face and he flinches in submission. This was probably what Koichi felt like all those times before when he was on the receiving end of hurtful loud words coming from someone who he cared for. Karma really was a bitch.

"Y-you probably wouldn't be able to understand... They all stayed in dorm houses except for Aoi, and he was living with his aunt. A mean strict woman who hated all of us and kept trying to make him cut ties with us. There were certain circumstances that I couldn't help at all. I'm s-sorry... But it's the truth. I wanted for so long to cut ties with him and t-tell you but... he started getting suspicious about me and wanted to make sure that I wasn't... Th-that I wasn't into guys... That's when he made me... When I had to..."

Suddenly there's a cool dampness under his eyes and he stops talking. Tears... When had he started to cry? It was so cold in here that he hadn't even noticed. Shakily he wipes his eyes and feels that the tears were already starting to freeze. Was this supposed to be normal?

Koichi sighed even deeper and stood up roughly to snatch away the empty tea cup in front of Mia and stalks back to the kitchen with calm collected footsteps. He was just so cold and the tea was nice and hot, he drank it almost right away. Now he felt bad for making Koichi get up and do it but he was just frozen in spot even with the added heat of two blankets..

Mia shivered even worse and tried to wipe away the tears, embarrassed.

"Jeez you don't have to cry," Koichi muttered just loud enough to hear and made him more tea. "Am I really that scary? Or is it something equally as embarrassing?"

The pinkette suddenly covered his mouth and groaned internally to himself. That came out really mean. Gosh he was losing it here. Behind him he could hear Mia suck in a soft shuddering breath, almost like a sob, and he slapped himself. By now his hair had calmed back down to its usual magenta pink hue and softly framed his face in weird shaped waves and curls.

'Great now I'm the bad guy.'

Mia, feeling a little bit hurt from his words, bit harshly on the tips of his fingers and gnawed on them to ease that pain. Luckily his body was a little numb so he couldn't feel the sensations of physical pain. Just the emotional kind, no big deal.

"S...Sorry," Mia said through a soft sniffle. "I wanted to tell you. I really did... But I was just so scared of what Ice would do to you or me if he ever found out too early. But... I guess it's too late for that now. We're both here and he's still alive... But look at the b-bright side. At least we won't have to deal with him anymore right? We... We can start over. As friends, the way it was supposed to be. Without him."

Koichi commended him for feeling that way, for feeling that there really was hope for their broken sick relationship. But it wasn't true. Ice was still out there somewhere, on the loose and possibly missing or part of some unknown plan for something sinister. He just didn't know, and that was what scared him.

"I understand how you feel, but I am afraid that is not the case here, Mia."

As he said that he brought back the tea after putting sugar in it and placed it in front of Mia, now aware of how cold he looked. His lips were turning purplish pink and his eyes were red with cold tears. His finger trembled as they reached for the cup and he reveled in every last bit of warmth he could find.

"What do you m-mean?" Mia asked and sipped at the nice hot tea, almost moaning in relief as the warmth heated him up if only for a few moments. "I thought that we would be free of him forever now that we are both here?"

Koichi nodded and took Tsuzuku's blanket to wrap carefully around Mia's trembling shaky shoulders, noting the way he tensed up in the slightest way and holds his breath. His heartbeat could be heard through the thick blankets and it was very fast now. Poor Mia, now on the receiving end of the pain he was feeling only weeks ago. The blonde thanks him with a small voice and he takes in the warmth of the new layer of heat and fluff.

"That's what I thought too," he admitted and sits back on is spot to give them both their space back. "But Tsuzuku has told me that he disappeared after you died. Since he was revealed as having a part in my death the human authorities have launched a full scale man hunt for him and now everyone down here thinks he was kidnapped by someone or working for a criminal organization located somewhere in Tokyo. No one knows for sure, but we do know that he's still out there somewhere and he's very dangerous."

That bit of news is enough to make Mia's stomach clench up in dread and he almost feels the need to throw up.

Oh God. If he was loose then... Then there was a possibility that he could find them and they would have to deal with him all over again. He wasn't positive that he could ever handle that all over again, not after everything that has happened.

"So... So h-he's..."

He tries once more to speak but his voice comes out in panicky stutters and he has to set the cup down to avoid dropping it all over the place. Koichi noticed his body language and figured that it probably wasn't a good idea to reveal that information so soon. Whoops.

"God damn it... Look Mia, I don't say these things to be mean or scare you on purpose. I just... Ever since this morning I have been feeling the need to just... To be honest and blunt about everything even if it means I am an asshole about it. I over think things and my hormones are all over the place and I am different and I just... It's a lot for me to handle okay? There are things happening to my body that I don't hardly understand. So if I say something mean or insensitive you have to tell me. Don't just keep it to yourself or else I will never know. Okay?"

Still shaking Mia nodded slowly, trying to take deep breaths. He still looked really bad besides the cold. But from what Tsuzuku told him the cold shouldn't affect them too much since they were, well, dead already. It was just his nerves getting to him and being a bit weak from the Sickness.

So Koichi decided to take a leap of faith and stood up to take a seat next to Mia so he could earn up and stop shivering. Right away Mia could feel the warmth seeping into his body already. His cheeks grew hot and he had to duck his head into the blankets to hide it, not wanting to embarrass himself even more than he already has. But the pinkette noticed this right away and couldn't help but feel the grin starting to spread across his face.

Oh vengeance, no matter how little or insignificant, really was sweet.

"So then," he began and lounges back, playing oblivious to the sound of Mia's quickened breaths. "I guess this makes us even then huh? I forgave you and you're starting to get over me. And so now everything will be fine for all of us from now on. Right?"

His teasing makes Mia blush even more and he felt even more accomplished despite the mean words.

"I... I guess so," he says and tried to laugh but it just sounds really nervous. "But I..."

Koichi twitched in curiosity as he trailed off and decided to make him spit it out whatever it was.

"What? Is there something you're not telling me here?"

Mia shook his head and felt the warmth starting to make the feeling in his feet come back the more they sat closely like this. They were asleep by now since he was sitting cross legged this whole time.

"No it's just... I still... Still want to hear you say it to me honestly. You haven't yet."

At first Koichi was gonna just scowl at him but then he realized that would probably be really nean... and he was already mean enough. Besides it wasn't like Mia was asking for very much. This was a good time to say it probably, not like they were gonna get a much better chance than this.

So he just figured he would just humor him for the moment.

"Fine," he relented. "Um... Mia kun. I... I forgive you for all the stuff you did to me over the past few years. I hope we can be friends after this."

Of course he didn't dare to try and touch or hug him. He would probably make him overheat or something. Not a good idea. But Mia answered with a real genuine smile this time, happy tears streaming from his eyes.

"Thank you."

But as usual, there were no fuzzy warm feelings in his chest, or tears of his own. Instead all he really felt, was relieved. How else should he feel?

"Yeah I know... you're welcome," he replied and turns his face away rather haughtily. "So we have half an hour to kill. What do you wanna do?"

They were already made up now so things were fine. It was okay if they just killed the rest of their time. Mia smiled wearily and suddenly he looks really tired.

"Actually I think I need a quick nap," he mumbles. "I couldn't sleep last night and now I'm tired."

Koichi frowned but figured it would be awkward as hell if he stayed awake. Besides he could use the time to himself.

"I guess. Go ahead then, I'll wake you up when they get back."

Mia looked at him with red cheeks and a smile before leaning over and lying against the arm rest, exhausted.

"Good night..." He muttered softly and made himself comfier. Koichi sighed and covered his body better with the blankets so the coldness wouldn't get to him.

"Night."

He may not love Mia like that way anymore, but he was certain that he still cared about him as a dear friend. And that was all he needed right now. So he waited until he fell asleep to finally let out a breath.

Finally, another obstacle taken care of. Now a he had to do was wait for Tsuzuku to come back home.

_I need to see you right now._

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SORT OF NSFW WARNING HERE

It was another forty five minutes into a nice nap before Koichi was even aware of anything that was different. He was aware of another body next to his on the couch but it wasn't Mia. Where was he? And when had he even dozed off?

He pulled his head up only to find Tsuzuku leaning next to him, sleeping with his knees in the floor as he used his arms to lean against the couch.

Then he noticed his hair was no longer flaming like before. Now it just gave off a subtle smoky effect.

He was confused sure but it was in the nicest way. Then all too suddenly Tsuzuku lifts his head, blinking away the nap he had for those short few moments. Koichi felt heat spread through his stomach and he felt a pleasant chill run along his body when their sleepy eyes made contact.

Then there was Tsuzuku's devastatingly handsome smile. Oh, there goes his heartbeat again.

"Hey," he murmured sleepily. "When did you get back..? Where's Mia and Meto san?"

Tsuzuku let out a deep breath and nuzzled their noses together affectionately. He was just being so cute for some reason. What was that all about?

"Mmm not that long ago. Meto came and took Mia home. And that was about twenty minutes ago so I was tired and I came and laid next to you. You're adorable when you sleep."

Koichi made an indignant noise in his throat and tried to seem offended by turning up his nose. But in all reality he was super happy that Tsuzuku thought so.

"No I'm not..." He grumbled and tried to sit up. Tsuzuku followed by crawling up into the couch and nestling himself next to Koichi for cuddles. Then the pinkette noticed a bunch of shopping bags on the floor in the kitchen.

"Yes you are," his lover disagreed with their cheeks smooshing together. "The most adorable and the cutest sleeping face in the world. No one can ever say or tell me otherwise so don't argue with me."

Koichi blushed bright red and that caused his hair to give off a red puff of smoke. Was that normal??

"That was nothing," he quickly says to hide his still red face. "That... I just... umm..."

But Tsuzuku's intrigued grin showed that he wasn't in the least bit convinced. Gosh he was stubborn.

"Ohhh is that so," he teased with a cat like grin. "Your cute reactions are telling me otherwise. Is that a blush I see?"

Koichi sighed and crossed his arms but relented anyway, letting Tsuzuku kiss his cheeks and neck.

The feeling was so nice and pleasant that after a little while he almost forgot why he was ticked off. Then Tsuzuku was tilting his head so their eyes could connect once more and he forgets to breathe for a brief few seconds. There was a look of such pure and overwhelming love that he saw that it made his chest ache. Knowing that he was the reason for these feelings was such a heavy weight on him and yet it was a feeling he wouldn't trade for anything.

"Hey. Believe me yet?"

Koichi blinked once. Then twice. Forgive him for what now?

Oh right. Well that small display of adorableness was more than enough for him. Of course he was gonna forgive him. Why wouldn't he? He had a far better grip on his emotions than people might think.

Koichi let himself smile a little bit before he went for a nice soft kiss that lasted for a few seconds before pulling back and letting Tsuzuku press his lips to his neck in slow sliding movements. He tried to talk in shuddering shallow breaths, trying not to let it slip that he was feeling (oh) so very good right at that moment.

"Idiot," he mumbles, laughing. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I huh?"

Tsuzuku reached over to clasp their hands together and kiss up along his jawline, savoring the feeling of hot flesh on his mouth. Koichi almost gasped as cold lips were sensually teasing his skin and contrasting nicely against his heat. His fingers tightened in Tsuzuku's hold and he swallowed hard.

"I dunno," the daemon laughs and puffs his breath on his neck. "I'm just glad you're not telling at me right now like before..."

Then his lips touched a particularly nice spot and he jerked a little, swamped by the feeling of his nerves feeling like they were on fire. Which, in hindsight, they probably were.

"Just had a uh... rough morning. That's all that was. I did not mean to yell at you," he whispered earnestly. He feels their hands squeeze together and Tsuzuku trails back up to his mouth in slow soft kisses that make his head spin. Now Tsuzuku is smiling like a little kid. How was he so freaking cute??

"Don't worry about it. Okay?"

Then their kiss finally manages to deepen more as Tsuzuku slides his tongue along his lower lip to ask for permission. Koichi allows a soft pleased moan to escape his throat as he finally breaks under the heavy kiss. Tsuzuku's mouth felt so nice and cool on his own hot one, and good lord his tongue..! He could detect a hint of coffee in his mouth and clutched closer to let him in deeper.

Tsuzuku surprised him then by moaning as well and kissing deep as he could, using his tongue to map out every line, every small crevice and plane and then memorizing each and every part of it. Koichi wasn't sure what sort of noises he was making but due to the desperation in Tsuzuku's actions he figured they were probably good enough to keep him interested.

They only broke apart a little for what breaths they could get in before connecting once more. He lets Tsuzuku pull him over and then push him down so his back was flat against the cold couch. It was a good thing the cold was finally starting to wear off.

Koichi gasped suddenly as Tsuzuku began to slowly trail his long adept fingers of his clothes sides, whining as they sensually stroked at his hips and caused him to feel even more hot bursts of bliss.

His breathing grew heavy in no time and he had to breathe if only for a moment! Their mouths disconnect albeit rather sloppily and he gasps out loud. Even through all that he feels Tsuzuku's mouth latch itself to his neck again, kissing and teasing relentlessly.

"Tsu," he gasped out. "Ngh... don't you think that's a bit much..? I couldn't breathe..."

His lover continues to kiss and explore with his hands as he spoke between kissing.

"Can't help it... too tempting not to... you feel nice."

Koichi chuckled breathlessly and leaned his head back, trying to hold onto his sounds that he so badly wanted to make. It just felt too good.

"Ngh... you're so arrogant," he teased and ran his fingers through raven black hair, tugging just so slightly. "At this rate you'll make me... ahh! Make me become weird..."

He feels teeth pressing just at the juncture of his collarbone and skin of his neck. Probably to make a mark no doubt. That was kind of hot he had to admit... It was definitely starting to turn him on more.

In return he hears Tsuzuku giggle a little and whisper just so by his ear to make him shudder in anticipation.

"It's okay. You can become weird. I'm here to help after all."

Koichi flushed even worse before whimpering loudly as a hand found its way to the front of his jeans where he could feel a different kind of heat starting to bubble up from deep inside of him. All at once he started feeling a little scared but at the same time excited, maybe even more so now that he thought about it.

This was new territory for the both of them so far. Well at least it was for him. He had no idea of the past Tsuzuku was a part of and didn't want to know. Not yet at least.

They were here now. Together and ready to go this far at least.

"You... ngh, bully," he moaned quietly as Tsuzuku starts to rub on him through the fabric in small slow circles, tracing his lips all over his neck. "You were... planning to jump me from the... the moment you got back weren't you?"

Tsuzuku almost laughed in excitement as he felt a reaction starting to form under his palm, and Koichi was as red as ever. He grinned and leaned down to smooch all along his nose and cheeks, keeping his hand in a nice steady rhythm. Koichi gripped onto his arm as he purred and gasped beneath him in what he could only assume was intense pleasure.

"Mm not really actually," he admits. "I was planning on having you try out all the new cute stuff I got you but I got swept into the moment. Your body is super honest isn't it?"

Koichi covered his mouth with his free hand and bites on his fingers. Still though the noises persisted. By now he was already mostly hard and it was getting worse the more and more Tsuzuku rubbed him. Their legs tangled together and then he could swear he heard Tsuzuku groan in his throat and it was the single most sexy thing he had ever heard in his life. Yeah he was definitely into it. Koichi panted and glared hotly at his lover, tears of pure bliss prickling his eyes. Gods he was so embarrassed.

"Ngh... that's cause... its... you... that's why I... ahn..!"

Tsuzuku wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but he'll take it. As long as he got such a cute and innocent reaction than it was fine. Now to take it up a notch.

Boldly he stopped to undo the top button of Koichi's jeans to reach inside just between the fabric of his jeans and his boxers. Right away he was greeted with the feeling of intense heat and a small dab of wetness. Koichi moaned out loud this time and grips tight onto Tsuzuku's shoulder as a palm starts to rub circles on him again, much more intimate this time.

"Ahh.... Damn it you... you're so mean..!" He whimpered but with a heated smile starting to form on his lips. He was really enjoying this it seemed. Tsuzuku smiled and made another mark just below his jawline. Small, inconspicuous even. But there all the same.

"Oh? Well can I show you just how mean I can be?" He growled playfully through a small kiss and started to run his fingers rougher and faster against Koichi's hardness to make him gasp loudly. "Well now that's quite a noise you're making. Is it starting to feel good now?"

Koichi was so lost in the sensation he couldn't even hear the noises coming from his own mouth. His cheeks, flushed red, were now damp with ecstatic years and his mouth opened in a long drawn out cry.

"Yes i- it does... feels s-so good! M...more," he begged. "Please more..! I need it..."

Tsuzuku gritted his teeth as he feels Koichi's hand reaching for his own belt to undo it. Through all of that he didn't even realize that he himself was also hard. And now that he noticed it was very obvious. Koichi was just too sexy for his own good.

"Koichi," he warned lowly through a groan. "If you do that I can't be... be responsible for what I'll do."

His lover purrs lowly and started his own barrage of open mouthed kisses to his jaw and neck, hurriedly undoing the belt to ignore Tsuzuku's warning.

"Not just me," he cooed softly. "I wanna make you feel good too... we'll feel good together."

Having another person reaching for his belt felt so surreal, as the feeling was such a distant memory that feeling it again so soon again almost was enough to make him lose his mind. But if it was Koichi then he was more than willing to ride this out to the end.

"Okay... but not here," he answers. "Let's move to our room so we can be more comfortable."

His fingers stop to grab Koichi's so their hands are touching. Briefly he leans in for a nice slow kiss before getting up with some degree of difficulty. Koichi sits up and reached for him, arms outstretched and asking for him to carry him like before. Tsuzuku gladly scoops Koichi into his arms and feels an elated laugh brushing against his neck as legs swing around his waist to hold on.

Koichi hung on tightly with a wide happy smile as he was carried to their room, taking a few seconds to breathe before he was gently but firmly dropped into the bed and bouncing slightly.

Not even a few moments later he feels his lover sit between his thighs and their bodies are touching once again. He looks up, bewildered and then overwhelmed as he sees a very sexy image above him. Tsuzuku is slightly flustered as well as he kneels over him and takes off his shirt slowly while licking his lips to show off his incredibly lean and toned chest. His mouth grows dry and he can't help the urge to just touch every single inch of that beautiful pale skin. His excitement increases tenfold and he can tell that something was going to happen here. But as for what he wasn't sure yet. However despite that he still wanted to keep going.

He wanted this for himself, he wasn't about to back out now.

"You're so sexy when you're all red and eager for me," Tsuzuku says and throws his shirt somewhere random before starting to grind his hips into Koichi's, making them both moan. The pinkette throws his head back and bites on his lips to hold back his noises.

"Ngh... am not... you're the one that's... ah!"

He feels hands beginning to once more roam all over his hips then up hi shirt. The damn thing was getting in the way! He quickly sat up to peel it away from himself and was surprised to feel Tsuzuku's mouth attach to his chest right away. More pleasured sighs and gasps escape his lips as he's made to lay back down so Tsuzuku can grind into him and let his mouth and hands do the work.

Soon it grew to be too much and he was feeling constructed against his boxers, desperate for relief of some sort.

"Too hot," he complained before reaching down between them to tug at his unzipped jeans. "Off... please... take them off."

Tsuzuku panted as he became even more turned on at Koichi's begging and decided it was probably time for the main thing on his mind right now. Granted he had no intentions of going all the way today, it was far too early on in their relationship right now and Koichi was still technically underage. So for now he would just settle on what feel good and what would successfully satisfy both of their desires.

"Okay honey," he agrees and runs his palm against Koichi straining arousal. "I'll make us both feel amazing. So I'll lead you okay?"

Koichi nodded, just eager to sate his appetite. Slowly Tsuzuku stroked him a few times before ever so slowly pulling back the fabric of his boxers and letting Koichi out to feel the cold air. Right away his lover cried out in surprised bliss and grips into his arms. His face was still red, probably from the heat all over his body. And the fact that Tsuzuku was staring at him with hooded lustful eyes that were practically devouring him alive.

"Please dont... stare at me... too embarrassing."

He was perfect, more so than Tsuzuku could have ever though possibly. Every single line and arch of his body was napping into his brain and he just wanted to feel even more.

"It's not," Tsuzuku disagreed. "You're beautiful just the way you are. Every single inch and part of you is perfect and I'll always want you no matter what. And I'll prove it right now."

All at once he yanked Koichi's jeans away from his legs and undid hi own so he could start to press their members together, eliciting a high pitched cry from his lover. He leaned in for a smooth sensual dance if tongues as he used his one hand to hold them together and start to rock his hips. Koichi's voice became lost in his throat as he realized what was happening. It felt so amazing and good that he could barely even think.

'Oh god... His thing is pressing against me... he's frotting me! W-what do i do?? It feels so amazing!'

He moaned helplessly and wanted to help as well, reaching a hand down to help him. Tsuzuku groaned low and deep as an extra set of fingers began to help stroke them together. He felt so hot and wet in his hands that he almost hit his release right away.

Koichi panted as the sensations increased and desperately searched for his lovers mouth for more kisses, moaning into them and letting their tongues intertwine for a lewd dance.

The sound of wet noises and their heavy breathing was all he could hear and before he knew it he could feel his release coming closer and closer. He whined loudly in warning that he was close and his hand grew erratic in movement.

"Tsu..! Gonna... gonna-!"

His lover painted and continued to rock their bodies together, also close to release.

"I know baby," he purred. "Me too... go ahead. Come for me."

That was all it took as Koichi arched his back off the mattress with such a loud moaning cry that it hurt his throat.

"Ahnn..!"

The sheer sound of his enraptured orgasm was enough to send Tsuzuku over the edge as well, both of them calling each other's names as they released together, the feeling of their hot stickiness splattering all over their bodies. Koichi whined as his orgasm lasted longer than he expected and it got all over his hips and hand. Some of Tsuzuku's was all over him too.

Once they both came off their high he sighed deep and leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"Wow."

That was really all he could say right now. His head was still swimming. Tsuzuku laughed, pulling back to flip into his back next to him.

"Yeah... wow."

They didn't really know what to say now that it was over with. And maybe they didn't really need to. He simply used some nearby tissues to clean them both up before pulling Koichi up against him and holding him in his arms.

They didn't really speak afterwards, choosing just to enjoy the after effects and the feel of each others bodies and twin heartbeats.

Tsuzuku cuddles him close, kissing slowly at his forehead. Koichi feels tears welling up and falling down his cheeks. But he's so happy that he didn't even care. Nothing could ever ruin this. Now he could be happy, here in his lover's arms.

_Forever_ _._

 

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 23

It's been a few minutes since we woke up from our nap after.... Well after what we did. I still feel a little light headed from all that. He was still holding me right in his arms and didn't intend to let me go it seemed. Not like I wanted him to anyway, his body was still nice and cold compared to mine and it was a relief from all the heat.

His head was nestled just on top of mine so I was only able to see the marks I made on his neck.

My chest hurt... I was just so happy right now that I couldn't stand it. We barely did anything though, so of course I was feeling a little frustrated with him. Most likely it was because I'm still only seventeen that he won't do anything to me that would be considered actually 'doing it.'

What was the big deal though? I'm already dead, and Meto-san said himself that I'm technically immortal now. I'll most likely be this way forever, even though my birthday is less than a month away.

He wants to preserve my honor, or whatever I have left of it anyway. Though in my own opinion I wish he would just realize that I'm not who I used to be anymore. Is he just afraid of feeling guilty? Perhaps I should just ask him.

"Tsu?" I peeped for the first time since waking up.

"Mm?" He hummed and squeezed my hips. "What is it?"

For some reason I don't really feel embarrassed asking about it.

"Are you waiting for my birthday for us to... you know, actually do it?"

His hands stop suddenly and I worry if I made him upset. But then they continue and he's nuzzling oh so gently against my hair. Maybe he was just wondering how to answer.

"Yes... I don't wanna feel like a pervert if we do it too early. I want to know what I have to do to make you feel good the best I can. I need to learn every single inch, every sweet spot that you have first..." he suddenly leaned down and kisses at my ear softly, his voice lowering to a husky whisper. Jeez at this rate I'll be wanting to do something again... "I'll make sure to mess you up all you want so you can't take it anymore. Does that sound good hmm?"

I shuddered at his voice and felt my stomach flutter. God I just... ugh I need to stop having those thoughts.

"You better watch out," I crooned and leaned up to whisper at his jaw. "Whatever honor I have left means little to me, and I'll make you rethink that promise. So you better behave yourself old man."

Yes I know he was older than me by hundreds of years and he probably had more experience. But I was just teasing him and he should know that.

He giggled and cuddles close to me, brushing my hair back from my face.

"Hey I'm not that old," he complained light heartedly and pokes my nose with his index finger. "I'm still a baby compared to the oldest ones in this city."

His lips are pouting but I can tell he's trying not to laugh at me. His he's just... cute as hell..! Compared to me he was perfect, everything I could ever wanted in someone. The fact that he even considered me was still so amazing that I smiled bitterly.

"I know I know, I'm just teasing you," I admitted and tugged him closer to kiss him. "I'm still a baby compared to you though. My life is like the blink of an eye, short, worthless and not so sweet."

He made a face showing his obvious disapproval of my self depreciation and cradled my neck in his hands.

"Hey. I'll have no more of this talk of you not being good enough," he scolded. "Whatever life you lived up there has no more meaning down here. Down here, you're meant to live a brand new life. Start all over again, with me next to you the entire way. So don't think about that anymore. Okay?"

Of course he was right. I had always known that he was. I just couldn't help it, I remembered all of the horrible things that happened to me up there and I felt the need to let it bother me again. But I don't get why I did it. For pity?

No. No I don't think that was why. Maybe I just wanted someone to know that I still hurt deep down inside. But even so it was time to let that go.

I'm a new person now. I'm not even human anymore so why do I need to keep worrying about my human life? It only made him worry and that wasn't what I want at all.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry, it just slips out," I said with a sigh. "I'll try not to let it bother me."

Imagine my relief when his smile came back and he hugs me tight, his smooth cool skin making me already feel a whole lot better.

"Good. Promise me you'll only think of what you can do. And of our future. The two of us, together. Promise."

So he really was expecting me to be with him forever... how could I think otherwise? I'm really such a fool. But I was glad to realize that. I guess after all of this it was so nice to see that I had a chance. Even if I had to die for it.

Happily ever after wasn't always just for princesses in movies it seemed like.

"I promise."

His smile was so bright that it made my chest tighten up.

"Great," he chirps and runs his fingers through my hair and pets my neck. "Now, I know you probably want to keep laying down and snuggle some more but unfortunately I have some important things to do. Okay?"

Disappointed I huffed and pouted but just nod anyway. Who was I to get in the way of his work?

"Fine. I'll go take a cold shower then while you get to it."

I sat up first and stretch out after lying down for such an extended period of time. Tsuzuku rolls over onto his stomach first before pulling off his covers and looking for his pants. Somehow they managed to end up by the door?

"Aww Koi-chan don't pout at me," he pleaded. "I wanna keep cuddling but we're not going to get anywhere with this case if we just mess around."

"I know. I'm just selfish, I just want you all to myself all the time... but you're right. You need to work so go work. It's fine."

He managed to get them on and pulls me close to him so he could plant his lips on my cheek.

"Then you and I are really no different at all, cause I do too."

//////////////////////

Not too later I was standing behind him at the kitchen counter, rubbing a towel over my still wet hair. I stopped smoking at least.

He had a laptop in front of him and had his black framed glasses poised carefully onto his nose. He looked so smart with them on. Hehehe...

"So? What's the deal with Ice? Have they figured out what happened to him yet?" I asked and sat beside him. "I may not like him but..."

Tsuzuku nodded, tapping away at his keys.

"Coincidentally yes. Meto has been keeping me up to date with that case. Apparently the spy wandering the city managed to figure out what happened and why he had disappeared so quickly. There's an unknown group taking refuge there, and they are kidnapping male teenagers and taking them somewhere, though we dont know where to because he always loses the trail. Ice is the third teenager to be kidnapped so far, and we're afraid there might be more."

"Kidnappings? But why?" I asked. "And for what reason?"

He shakes his head, leaning back in his seat a little bit. I could tell he was frustrated because he was furrowing his eye brows again. He always did that when he got frustrated like this.

"We don't know yet, but if I were to guess at anything, there might be some weird person or inhuman being out there loose among the humans who is kidnapping them for some personal and inhumane reason. We need to find out why, and for what reason, before something really bad happens."

Ugh, great. And just when I thought things might be okay again, then something like this pops up. I keep forgetting that just cause it is okay for me does not mean it is the same for everyone else. There are other inhuman creatures up there too, not just down here. And not everyone is like Tsuzuku, good and pure hearted. There are bound to be people who are awful and evil and want nothing more than to cause trouble.

So really there were only so few options that I could logically think of off the top of my head.

"Then they need to stay up there longer if they want to find out more. As much as I hate to hear about one of your agents getting into danger like this we have no other choice."

"Mhm, I understand that completely, but... Oh, hold on a second here."

Suddenly his computer makes a pinging noise, probably a new message of some sort. So he clicks a few times and he pulled up a screen with a few messages, but I couldn't read them because they were just garbled lines of text and symbols I didn't recognize.

"What in the world is that?" I asked. "It doesn't look like an actual message, it's just gibberish. Could it be spam? Tsu?"

He was staring at the screen, not talking, but his face was really pale. Maybe he could understand it? Was it some sort of language that only existed down here?

"No, I... It's not just gibberish," he finally says. "I can read some of it, but the rest is in some sort of code. Hang on a moment, let me message Meto san."

He opens a new window and types a message rapidly before sending it off. There is a small moment of silence and I feel a weird sense of anticipation.

"What does it say?" I ask nervously. His throat bobs nervously and he taps his fingers on the counter, thinking.

"Well, it's mostly just words, jumbled around to make it seem incomprehensible but I know better. This language is mine, or that of my own species, but they're placed in random conjectures and it's kind of hard to... Uhh, figure out everything. But... Um, well... It appears as though uh, Ryoga and that vampire, Layha. They know where I live... And they... Uh oh..."

Uh oh? That did not sound good.

"What? What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He stared for a few seconds before looking at me, a sense of fear lurking in them that wasn't there before.

"They... They're the ones who... who kidnapped Ice. And now they want me."

"Ohh... oh dear."

I guess so uh oh! What the he'll are we supposed to do now??

"Yeah... Meto is not gonna like this at all, and now security will have to be upped and tightened to protect against them should they try anything..."

My stomach flipped uncomfortably, and I no longer felt hungry like I did only a brief moment ago.

"So... what does that mean for us..?"

Tsuzuku was no doubt just as afraid as I was at this point, because he pulled me towards him and hugged me, burrowing his face in my shoulder.

"It means we'll have to move out sooner than I thought."

__________NORMAL POV__________

It was supposed to be an off day for him, with no missions and no cases to worry about. No suspects to chase after, and no humans to mingle with. Just a nice and calm day relaxing at home with his video games and anything else that might have entertained him on a day like this.

But honestly that all sounded boring to him. He didn't want an off day just to stay home, rather he wanted an excuse to come up to the human world for the first time in a long time. It was only a few days but to him it was too long. So he begged his superiors to allow him one last day of traveling around before he finally accepted his so called 'day off.' At first they were insistent that he take a break, saying that he needed the off time because of how much he had been working himself lately. But he managed to at least get them to agree to the idea of him having his day off up there for a little while. They worried that he would become too addicted to messing around and never want to come home for a long time.

However he himself did not think that way. He knew he was fine, fine enough for one more day at least.

So that was how Tomo, the gloomy but perverted daemon with one damaged horn, found himself strolling into the warehouse where he knew the all important portal was. He looked back one more time to make sure he really locked his car before leaving it behind...

Well it will be fine without for an hour or two. Maybe ten, he never knew with this sort of thing.

He was heading off to meet someone today, a sort of coworker who happened to be human and knew about who he was and what he did. They met before, a few days ago when he welcomed back Tsuzuku from a mission. This human and Tsuzuku were partners sometimes, something he kind of grew to envy a little bit. Just a little.

Tomo brushed it off though and decided that he would not let it bug him. Today would be a good day. He deserved it, especially after that particularly dangerous mission he just completed. Meto-sama had best be happy with that information he managed to dig up on that vampire and his new pet demon. There were plenty of things he had heard about them so far, but it was all due to what he knew the demon did to Tsuzuku in the past that he knew he did not like them, not one bit.

(Was it just him or was the sun unusually cold today? Huh. Weird.)

At any rate the other daemon was much younger than him, therefore more susceptible to being naive about some things, so therefore as an older sibling type, he needed to protect him at all costs.

And the same could be said for all his kind, young and old, experienced and vice versa. All of them were the same, and yet different. They all needed to stick together no matter what. They were all family, and would stay that way no matter what.

Which was why he wanted to work harder. He was aware of the information that Tsuzuku received a few hours ago around two P.M. on his laptop from an unknown sender. Such a threat had sent the entirety of the company into hysteria and as expected, every worker was expected to no longer travel alone and they stationed two different agents near Tsuzuku's apartment until he could find a new place. Which might take a while.

The warehouse basement was as dark and abandoned as he expected, save for the occasional baby wyvern scurrying away from him as he approached, or a few mice here and there. All the more to give off the abandoned vibe and keep out trespassers. Even if it did creep him out, he couldn't complain.

The portal was just through a big metal door on the other side of this room, locked only with a blooded padlock that only reacted to a few people, all of whom worked for or in close proximity to the BSA. Security measures that so far, worked really well.

He unlocked it after slicing at his palm and entered the familiar room made entirely of stone. The walls were cracked and overgrown with moss, the floor tiles had a few vines popping out of them, and the ceiling was falling apart. But this portal was old, has been here for hundreds if not thousands of years. They didn't destroy the area around it, rather preserved it and built around the portal to protect it. The public knew about it, they just didn't care much for it despite it being an almost sacred place.

A lot of them didn't ever want to come to the human world, fearing they would be discovered and taken away.

The half human citizens sort of felt homesick on occasion, but like everyone else they stayed away too. So it was in every one's best interest that the BSA take control of it in order to let their agents safely and effectively travel between the two worlds.

Tomo carefully locked the door behind himself before stepping through the stone archway and into the swirling purple vortex, feeling the familiar but still goose bump inducing feeling of his body being transported at the speed of light through time space and into a new dimension, feeling how the world around him shifted, twisted and bent to allow him to exist in a different world.

And before he knew it he was already there, in the human world. The room from before was not as old as the other one, with smoother well taken care of floors and a neater set of walls made of recently built blue tiles. This portal was only recently discovered, the old one having been destroyed about a hundred years ago. This one was built as a replacement for the one that used to be in America, somewhere in the Grand Canyon he remembered.

He rubbed away the goosebumps and pressed at his horns to hid them away like usual. He stared down at his clothes, a plain white T Shirt with a grey graphic zip up sweater and black jeans with his favorite converse sneakers. There was someone waiting for him out there, and he hoped he was not late.

The long stairway was a welcome sight after a few days, and the few short moments it took to get to the top felt like forever to him. Then there was the big metal door leading to outside. Excited he quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open, immediately assaulted on all sides with the smells and sights of everything a human city had to offer. The atmosphere here was so much different. Humans all smelled the same as a species altogether. But each one had their own unique sort of undertone to them to tell them apart. Almost like a personal bar code, except with scents.

And he figured that was what made the humans so neat. Back home every member of every species smelled the same. The daemons smelled like the earth, spirits smelled like a mix of sage and flowers, leviathans like the ocean, et cetera et cetera. But humans all smelled different.

Just like the one he came to meet, standing right next to the door and waiting expectantly with a large smile on his face. His pretty purple hair was all tied up and framing his face in just the right way to make his heart skip a beat. On his body was a blank and white striped over sized cardigan and white skinny jeans, along with some cute one inch platform checkered sneakers. His eyes were lined in black.

"Tomo-san!" the human squealed excitedly as he saw him. "I am so glad you're here!"

Tomo felt an almost impossible to resist urge to just hug this lovely boy but was glad when it was done for him.

"Hello Takashi," he greeted with a laugh and hugged the smaller body back. "I'm glad to see you too. Have you waited long?"

The cute human stepped away and shook his head, smiling brightly.

"No, only like a few minutes. Did you run into any problems coming back up?"

Tomo shakes his head, grinning from ear to ear. He locks the door and they walk around towards the front of the building.

Oh yeah, this was technically a date right? He was so enraptured by Takashi that he just couldn't stay away.

"No, it was fine all the way here. So are you ready to go?"

His flirty mode was on now so hopefully Takashi wasn't gonna be creeped out by that. He held out his arm in invitation. Takashi didn't seem offended by that and gladly linked their arms together.

"Of course! I'll lead the way yeah?" He chirped and started tugging him away. "I know a great place nearby with some amazing sweets!"

Tomo couldn't help but grin even more. Takashi was seriously so cute..!

"Of course. Let's go then cutie."

Oh yes, he was definitely starting to like being up here. Work could wait a little longer right?


	25. Chapter 24

If there were ever a time that Tsuzuku has truly felt real fear, it was really nothing compared to how he was feeling right now. Mostly though, it was fearing for Koichi's life, not just his own. 

What was he supposed to do now? He was in so much danger being here, and so was Koichi now that they were together. This no doubt just have triggered some deep rooted resentment to take place so yeah, he and Koichi were most likely to blame for this whole fiasco. But still, there was no way he would give Koichi up for anything. Not even these threats were enough to scare him into leaving him behind. 

Still, regardless of that he should have known that Ryoga would make a move, knowing him as long as he has. Demons were possessive enough to the point of going as far as threatening people regardless if they didn't get what they wanted or if they did. And now he was experiencing what that was like first hand.

Now he knew he had to leave. He couldn't let it slip that he was moving either, or else something bad would happen earlier than expected. Earlier, he received a message from Meto that even if he had no where else to go to just pack up anyways. He just knew that he needed to leave as soon as possible. Maybe they could even stay at Shinya's place for a short time while they looked for a place. 

As sad as it was to leave this place behind he knew he had to. There were many fond memories created here, both good and bad. Koichi by far though was the best one so far. Still, every place had a time limit and this one had finally reached its own. 

He and Koichi had already started packing things up into boxes when the pinkette suddenly stopped what he was doing to stare at the gray painted wall next to the bed. His mind had started wandering again, and he couldn't help but wonder if they really were serious about leaving this apartment so soon after he just got here. In this short time he was here he grew to really love this place. 

Tsuzuku noticed that he wasn't doing what he was supposed to and tilts his head. 

"Koichi? Baby what's the matter?" He asked. "Something bothering you?" 

Hearing his lover's voice made him snap back to reality and he shrugged, listlessly putting down the clothes he had in his hands. 

"Yeah I just... I'm gonna be sad when we have to leave," he admitted in a soft voice. "I mean... This is my home too, and now we have to leave because of your crazy ex boyfriend and some creepy blood sucker... What do they want with you? Why are they bothering us? Why can't they just leave us alone? I didn't go through all the terrible things I did only for it to all go to waste. And now we have to leave, just when I was starting to be happy again..."

He stopped talking when he feels a painful lump forming at the back of his throat and it takes every ounce of his control and dignity not to break down crying right then and there. Tsuzuku drops what he was doing as well to walk around the bed and envelop Koichi into his arms to comfort him. Pressing his head into his shoulder he makes sure that if he does start crying, Koichi would have somewhere safe to do so. 

"Shh I know I know," he soothed slowly and started to pet his hair slowly. "I know how you feel. This is our home, and it always will be, even if we leave. And who knows, maybe we can even come back here once this whole ridiculous thing is sorted out. We can get back to our lives, and no one can bother us anymore, and we will be happy no matter what. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Koichi sniffled and hugged tightly onto Tsuzuku, afraid to let go. So many bad memories were starting to assault him from all sides and he felt an even more painful lump in his throat. 

"That's if we can," he replied with a bitter laugh. "I just... There's an awful feeling that won't go away. It keeps making me feel like nothing will work out the way we want it to and I won't be able to protect you or... Or even myself. And I'm scared. I'm so scared Tsu. Of losing everything, and of losing you. And I don't want that... I really don't..."

Finally he can't stop the tears and he's sobbing like a baby against Tsuzuku's shoulder. This was the same feeling as before when he was still alive and living in his own personal slice of hell. This rough unadulterated feeling of helplessness, of not knowing whether or not you were strong enough to get through what you would call life anymore. This was similar to that, except now he really did have a reason to be terrified. This wasn't just his own teenage angst and social problems bothering him now. This situation was real, real enough to make him feel like he really was just a helpless little minnow on a fishing line in a large ocean full of sharks that wanted to make him an easy snack. 

People here, they weren't just helpless humans like upstairs. They had the power to really do legitimate damage if they wanted, and he probably could too now that he was only half human. But he was still inexperienced, unlike those people out there who were born here and knew what they were doing. So no, he had no idea how to handle psycho man hungry vampires or insane jealous ex boyfriend demons. There were things that they were capable of that he couldn't even comprehend. And now they were being targeted by those very people? His happy life in danger of being stolen away before his very eyes? Of course he had every right to be terrified. 

"Don't think like that, Koi-chan," Tsuzuku chided in as gentle tone as he possibly could, as though consoling a young child. "We will get through this, and even if you are unable to protect me from everything, I swear on my own life that no matter what, I will protect you. And no one, not Ryoga or any one else can take you from me. I'll be your happy ending, all right?"

Koichi could feel gentle wet trails on his cheeks and realized that there were tears there now, running like little streams on his face. But he was no longer ashamed of letting them being seen. At least it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And crying in front of Tsuzuku felt oddly... Soothing. 

"I'm sorry... I got carried away in my emotions again," he laughed weakly and tried to wipe at his eyes. "But yes... I understand. I'll try to remember that you're here for me, and that I am not alone anymore. And thanks for... Letting me cry into your shoulder like that... I'm so embarrassed right now..."

His lover just laughs and squeezes him tightly, nuzzling his hair like he always did. 

"Oh my poor, pretty little Koichi," he sighed and pulled back to cup his face and squish his cheeks together. "What am I to do with you? Of course you can always cry on my shoulder if you need to, that's another reason why I am here. To comfort you through anything that is bothering you and to remind you that I love you, that I am always going to love you. And If I need you right back, you will be there for me too. Right?"

Koichi smiled and pulled Tsuzuku's hands from his cheeks to smile through red puffy eyes still wet with tears. 

"Yes... Of course I will. I love you too, Tsu. You always know what to say when I feel awful."

Tsuzuku couldn't help but to press kisses to his face all over repeatedly, making Koichi giggle a little bit. Then he kisses ever so tenderly at the tear tracks on his face, making the pinkette's heart skip a beat. 

"Good, there's my beautiful smiling Koichi," he approved. "Now, let's dry those alligator tears and we can continue packing up yeah?" 

Now that he had a good moment to cry, Koichi felt a weight lift off his chest. Maybe that was what he needed, a good cry. So he agreed, this time more resolute in his promises to himself that he wouldn't start crying again. He cried enough tears to last him a life time, no use wasting any more time crying his eyes out. Now that he had Tsuzuku with him, he knew that he finally had someone else to fall back on should something ever go wrong. And that was all he could ever ask for. 

It took nearly three hours, but they had finally managed to get everything packed into boxes. All the paintings on the wall and furniture would have to stay however, as there were no real plans to get them moved yet. This was all spur of the moment, so that would have to wait until they had a definitive place to put them. 

Die and Toshiya managed to come by with a couple friends who owned a large truck so they could move their stuff out. Meto must have tipped them off. He and Koichi were told not to lift a finger as no more than five people began to haul their boxes outside, staying in the lobby. It was sort of surreal to witness this, seeing their stuff being moved out of what used to be their home. 

But Tsuzuku guessed that feeling would go away as soon as he found somewhere to go. For now though, he figured Shinya's place was good enough. So they found themselves in front of his place not half an hour later after sending him a message and getting the green light. But he didn't tell him to take his stuff inside seeing as how they didn't want to seem imposing. So Die and Toshiya had their things moved to a storage unit just outside the building.

Things were finally starting to look up for them.

But Tsuzuku noticed Koichi standing unusually still up against the wall in the elevator. Was he still feeling bad?

"Hey," he says as they ride the elevator up with only a few things in their arms. "Are you okay?"

He reached over to touch his arm, feeling how his skin was a normal temperature now that a few hours have passed. The pinkette sighed and wrapped his arms around himself, looking down. 

"I... I just... I think I need a nap. This whole day has just been... Well, really overwhelming so far."

Yeah that was understandable. Going from being not friends with Mia, to being sort of friends with him, to having to leave their home? All in one day? Anyone would need a nap after that. 

"Oh yeah... Maybe I do too. Shinya has a spare room that people can use. We can use that."

"Yeah," Koichi agreed and smiled up at him, grasping his hands. "Will you sleep beside me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I will," Tsuzuku said and pets his hair. "As long as you need me. I'll be here."

Koichi hummed in contentment and decided not let it bug him too much. 

"Good. You know I will always need you right?" 

"Mhm. And I you," he says earnestly. "Honestly, how have we lived without each other for this long?"

His lover shifted to put his arms around his neck to press closer, a heavy breath leaving his chest.

"Dunno, but I sure haven't been living, merely just surviving. But meeting you, then falling in love with you, has finally taught me to live. And now I don't think that I could ever want anything or anyone else. Only you."

Tsuzuku was by now fairly certain that he loved his precious pinkette a thousand times more every single day. Every thing he did, every thing he said. Nothing failed to burrow its way deep into his heart and slowly start to overtake everything. Soon there would be so little of his awful past left that he would no longer remember hardly any of it.

And he would gladly take it over remembering, because the past was an awful thing to think about for the both of them.

Finally the elevator stops and they leave to go to Shinya's place, greeting Die at the door as usual.

"Hey man," the redhead greeted with a sad smile. "Shinya is waiting for you. The guest room is clean and ready for you to use. Your stuff is in the storage unit outside, the largest one there is. Here is the key."

Tsuzuku took a small key on a key ring and grasped tightly onto it.

"Thank you Die-san," he says with his own mirrored smile. "This means a whole lot to me, to both of us. We promise to pay you back somehow once I find a new place."

Die laughs and waved dismissively.

"Haha no don't even think about that right now," he says and let's them into the building. "We're doing this because we love you, and as our little brother we have a duty to make sure you're safe. So I'll have none of this repaying talk do you hear me?"

Tsuzuku sighed but still was happy. Even if Die was a shifter and not a daemon, he still thought of him as a brother. He always knew how to handle things.

"Thank you," Koichi says gratefully. "You're really helping us out here."

Die once more dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"It's really no problem at all. Now I bet you're eager to probably take a nap or something but Shinya wanted to see you in his office when you got here."

"Okay. We'll go right now. Thanks man."

Koichi followed along quietly, wondering what Shinya wanted. Was it about them staying here maybe?

Well they would just have to see.

"I know you're probably tired but we have to go see him. Maybe he can help us."

"Help us how?" He wonders. "Find somewhere? But where would we go?"

Tsuzuku takes his hand to comfort him, leading him past Minpha and towards Shinya's office.

"I don't know," Tsuzuku admits. "But... maybe he'll have some ideas. We'll have to trust him."

Yes Koichi knew that. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, he was just nervous. There wasn't much that could cheer him up right now. Except for sleep.

Tsuzuku knocked on the door, waiting for a response tensely. Koichi gripped tighter on his hand and bites his lips.

"Come in," a soft melodious voice finally answered. He let his lover tug him inside. Shinya sat at his desk, looking as lovely and as vibrant as ever. And now there was a second person in here with him, a tall and very handsome man standing just to the left side of his desk. He too was also incredibly good looking it almost seemed unfair. His eyes were stern but soft at the same time, and his face was smoother than he would have thought possible. And even Tsuzuku had a few dimples when he wasn't even smiling. Who was he? 

"Good evening Shinya-san," Tsuzuku says as they walked in and warily approached the stranger. His boss still had that aura around him that could lift anyone's spirits. "You wanted to see me?"

"Welcome. I'm glad you could make it," he responds. "And yes I did actually, there was something I needed to speak to you about. But first, I want you to meet Tomo, my sin counterpart, or otherwise known as wrath. And my very close friend. He came all this way from the other end of the city. It's his first time visiting the building since it was rebuilt."

Oh, so this was Tomo. Koichi remembered hearing about him once, but never knew what he looked like. Tsuzuku himself was still very young, so he never had the chance to meet him up until this point. 

"Hi there," The tall man said and a surprisingly warm smile came across his face. "How are you? I am here on behalf of my own faction across the city, and to oversee extra action on the case involving the human world. You must be Tsuzuku and Koichi, Meto-san and Shinya here were talking very highly of you."

Oh god Meto was talking about them? Jeez what all did he say? Hopefully nothing too embarrassing.

"Yes we are," Tsuzuku answered and kept a hang on Koichi's hands. "It's nice to meet you too."

Tomo came forward and shook each of their hands before resuming his position beside the desk, letting that small smile slip from his face. Okay that was kind of creepy.

Shinya smiled wide and stood up to walk around and face Tsuzuku. 

"Great, I am glad you're all acquainted. Now we can get down to business."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tsuzuku asked. His boss sighed heavy and leaned up against the desk. That wasn't good.

"Yes well... There are two things we need to talk about, good and bad."

Koichi met his lover's eyes, a million questions swimming in them. Tsuzuku then figured that the good news would be best to get through first. 

"Okay... What's the good news first?" He asks. "The bad can come last I guess."

That was probably expected because his boss nodded with a nonchalant look on his face. 

"Yeah I figured that. All right, good news first. We found a nice place for you to stay, permanently if you'd wish, or for however long you would like to if your old place is still important to you."

Wow that fast! Shinya's work really was impressive..! That means they didn't have to impose on his space!

"Really? Where is it? Can we see it?" Koichi asked excitedly, hopping in place. Shinya had to laugh a little at his enthusiasm. 

"Of course you can, after a good nights rest here of course. It's a nice two floor employees only exclusive loft penthouse about three miles from here, a shorter distance than your old apartment. I had it under my name for about a year, but no one lives in it. There is a maid who goes there and cleans every day around noon and cloaks it to hide it from potential dangers. It's in case of emergencies, so it is mostly empty save for a few pieces of furniture in the living room and appliances in the kitchen. In fact, most of your stuff is being prepped for moving over there if you said yes..?"

Tsuzuku thought about that for a little while. A penthouse huh? Normally he wouldn't want to think about that sort of thing for himself, as humble as he was. But if Shinya said it was already paid for... Still, he didn't want to jump into anything right away. He had to make sure he knew what he was getting himself into. Koichi seemed into it but...

"I would have to see it and look around first to make a solid decision," he says. "Just in case, you know?"

Koichi tsked and crossed his arms, making a pouty face. But Shinya understood well enough and shrugged. 

"Fair assessment. It would be nice to see the place before any decisions are made so we can go early in the morning if you would like."

"Yeah I guess that would be a good idea," Tsuzuku says and frowns. "So... I guess we should hear the bad news now?"

At the turn of topic, Shinya suddenly became a little more... Forlorn, for lack of a better word. Maybe even regretful. Yeah that most definitely was not a good sign. 

"All right. Now Tsuzuku, keep in mind that this bit of news may shock you, maybe even horrify you, but it is important that you know. That goes for the both of you, because it concerns your overall well being in the long run."

"Please don't sugarcoat it for us," Tsuzuku says and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "If it's indeed really bad, then we deserve to know all of the details in full."

His boss looked back at his counterpart, concern gleaming in his gentle eyes. Tomo nodded solemnly, urging him on to speak as though silently supporting him. Finally the brunette folded his hands together as he walked back around his desk to sit in his spot, his hands finding their usual resting place atop the lovely wooden desk. 

"Well... To be quite frank... We have many reasons to believe that we have finally managed to track down the whereabouts and status on the human, Ice, and all the other missing boys from both this and the human world. As it turns out... Ryoga and the vampire have indeed been the ones to track him down and kidnap him. They also have cloaking magic surrounding them, the exceptionally powerful kind though, so they were able to stay hidden for this long. And now, thanks to our undercover agent, we now know what it is that they are kidnapping young attractive males for. I'll tell you this right now, it is not a pleasant thing and is an abysmal stain on this and all other worlds like it."

A deep pitting feeling of dread settled in Koichi's stomach, and he had to wonder what the hell was so bad that was making even Shinya so uncomfortable like this?

"What is it? Please tell us so we know why they are after him," he begged. Shinya looked up at him, sadness in his usually gorgeous sparkling hazel eyes. 

"Well... They're running an underground prostitution and slavery ring. Right in the middle of Shibuya. And Ice is in there as well."

Oh... Oh god. So this was what they were planning. To kidnap Tsuzuku and make him a prostitute, a slave almost. But...Why were they doing this?

The news felt like a huge punch in the gut, and Koichi had to physically hold his mouth to prevent his breakfast from coming back out. He was just... So disgusted right now. How could anyone do this? Was there really no good left in existence after all? Beside him, his lover had gone unnaturally pale, shaking like a leaf.

"So... So the reason they want to get to me is because... They want to make me a..."

Tsuzuku bit his tongue, unable to so much as utter any part of the words. This was what he felt earlier, that fear that felt so hard to get rid of by any regular means. It felt like he was being crushed, a fear so strong that it made the sensation of breathing more and more difficult for him. But this fear wasn't for himself, no far from that. 

Instead it was for Koichi, and how well he would take the damage if Ryoga were to somehow become successful. He was deathly afraid for leaving him alone, for not being there when he needed him. But worst of all, he was afraid of anything even remotely similar happening to Koichi himself. The very idea made him want to scream and throw things, or even steal his lover away, quit his job, find a secluded tower somewhere and never come back out. He would be very content with just spending his eternity with his lover where they would be safe. And no one could do them harm.

Or maybe even that penthouse Shinya was talking about. Yeah, that was sounding really nice right about now.

Maybe what he had suspected all along really was true. Ryoga was gone, there was no more hope of ever seeing him back in the light. And for that reason, Tsuzuku could finally understand why Shinya was so sad. 

Poor Ice. Maybe he really didn't deserve such a horrible fate after all. And that was saying something.

 

** TBC **


	26. Chapter 25

Recording Date: 11/20/17  
Facility/Establishment: Bureau of Supernatural Affairs: Medical Division  
Doctor/Nurse/Worker Identification: Nurse's Aid (Identity Classified)  
Subject/Initial(s): Classified  
Subject Species/Blood percentage: *Kodama - 100%  
Sex/Gender: Male  
Reason for Evaluation: Recently witness to emergency situation and one of only very few witnesses. Brought in for questioning.

Audio clip:

'Can't _you guys find someone else to do this? Those higher ups_ _don't_ _pay me enough for doing jobs like this all the time..._

' _Ugh, honestly, this sort of thing is waaaaaay out of my jurisdiction. I mean, I'm a goddamn nurse in the_ _children's_ _ward for Planet's sake! And a mediocre one at that, I just happened to be in the area and had this report thing thrust onto me and therefore it screwed up my rhythm._

' _Or what little of it actually exists now..._

' _The big bossed in the company told me that I had to fill out this damn report stating in what detail I possibly could of what had happened to me only a brief moment ago. And if I didn't, well I would have a considerable cut taken out of my pay for the week but you know what? I don't care_!

' _I would rather go back to taking care of those poor destitute children in my ward then deal with criminals who are also psycho crazy vampires. No one wants to deal with them and yet here I am! Is the whole universe against me?! It sure feels like it!_

'I _mean, indirectly of course, I have been told more than once that I don't actually have to become involved with the vampires, just to help treat a few of the poor unfortunate souls that managed to get found and be rescued. I haven't been told the details just yet, but I'm not sure if I wanna know._

'U _gh whatever. I guess I better start with the report and get it over with._

' _As I've stated beforehand, I was just passing through the surgical ward to visit a friend when those victims arrived, completely out of their minds and babbling incoherently, something about 'needing more' and 'wanting to please him.' I don't know, they were like half dead when they got there._

' _Anyway, lucky me just happened to be one of the only few nurses wandering around the ward and I got spotted by one of the first responders and was told to immediately tell a doctor to start prepping for surgery._

' _Of course it is at this time that_ _I_ _start insisting that they had the wrong_ _nurse_ _,_ _I_ _was in the wrong ward at the wrong time, and the most I dealt_ _with_ _were children who, at the most, had severe colds or even_ _something_ _like pneumonia from_ _playing_ _outside_ _too long. Hell even my own tiny baby niece was here for a while. Scraped up_ _knee_ _,_ _fell_ _of her new bike with no training wheels, that sorta thing._

' _These_ _victims_ _, something was really wrong with them. It was far more tham_ _I_ _had expected to see to be_ _quite_ _honest, and_ _I_ _feel like images of their haunted and gaunt faces_ _caked_ _in heavy cream make up and sickeningly bright red lipstick will forever be burned into the back of my eyelids. It took forever to get the blood cleaned up from their skin and clothes._

' _Everything about them just screamed vampire plaything, and even the most_ _dull_ _minded workers of this ward could see it as plain as day. I_ _think_ _if you live long enough you learn to_ _recognize_ _the signs of malicious vampire activity. The pale almost translucent skin, severe blood loss, and to top it all off a very_ _very_ _rough case of Stockholm Syndrome. The victims become_ _addicted_ _to daily bloodletting that they start to crave for the feeling of fangs_ _piercing_ _their flesh._

' _But this case in all_ _its_ _severity was far worse than any_ _normal_ _vampire victim case any one has ever worked on. My friend_ _told_ _me that there was also_ _something_ _else done to them, a_ _technique_ _of_ _brainwashing_ _known only to the most ancient and_ _knowledgeable_ _of the vampire species._

' _They are known simply as the Old ones,_ _vampires_ _of the_ _purest_ _blood exceeding even the most oldest of spirits or beasts inhabiting this world. They_ _cause_ _what_ _is known as STS, or Soul_ _Tearing_ _Syndrome. I think he said something about them not only sucking_ _away_ _their victims blood, but_ _also they_ _tear away a small tiny portion of their soul as well in order to take full control_ _of_ _them._

' _Now, everyone whos anyone knows that soul manipulation in and of itself is very complicated and very_ _difficult_ _to manage,_ _proving_ _nearly_ _impossible_ _if you_ _don't_ _know what the (_ _ **expletive**_ _)_ _you're_ _doing, pardon my_ _language_ _..._

' _And these poor things were so messed up_ _I_ _was_ _surprised_ _that they were still aware of their surroundings enough to plead and beg for 'more, always more.' No doubt they were seeking out someone to bite them again, since they had teeth wounds everywhere on their_ _bodies_ _. Not even their faces, despite being covered in that garish makeup, were free of the marks._ _It's_ _like they were walking cork boards for crying out loud._

' _To top it all off these victims were all humans! Poor_ _defenseless_ _innocent_ _humans! Now_ _that_ _everyone is certain they have been touched and sucked_ _on by_ _Old vampires they_ _can't_ _go back to the human world, they would have to go through rehab and make a new life down here. If they survive the rehab process of course._ _It's_ _not at all pleasant from what I hear. Plus the police_ _would_ _have to find a way to explain their sudden_ _disappearance_ _to the human populace, make up some bull (_ _ **expletive**_ _) story of how they_ _suddenly_ _just disappeared yada yada yada. Work work work. I do not envy them one bit._

' _And since_ _I_ _was in the middle of it all_ _I_ _had the honor (not really)_ _to_ _fill this thing out and assist some doctor_ _I_ _don't_ _even know in surgery prep. (He was pretty cute_ _I'll_ _give him that.)_

' _Still, back to the topic at hand, this whole_ _thing_ _has just been... very unsettling and creepy to witness first hand._ _Vampires_ _creep me out, regardless of age or intent. I mean, having to live off of the very stuff_ _that_ _flows through_ _someone's_ _veins? Kind of unnecessary if you ask me, but_ _I_ _don't_ _want to seem like_ _I'm_ _in any way biased against them. Granted_ _I_ _do have a few vampire friends but..._ _they're_ _people_ _I've_ _known for ages. Of course around them_ _I_ _do_ _feel comfortable._

' _But an unknown and_ _new_ _vampire threat lingering around? And with the possibility of them being Old ones? Ummm hahaha nope!_ _I'll_ _take my child snot and cartoon 'get well soon' band aids thank you_ _very_ _much! Now_ _I'll_ _have to take back every instance that_ _I_ _said working with children was horrid and noisy,_ _because_ _to be frank,_ _I_ _would_ _rather have to wait on them instead of soul damaged bloodless husks._ _That's_ _too much for me. Leave_ _that_ _to the professionals._

' _I think thats everything_ _I_ _can remember. Am..._ _am_ _I_ _done here? Can_ _I_ _go home now? Ok good_ _I_ _need a good nap, maybe for a year or two. You guys know where to find me._

' _(By the way am_ _I_ _getting_ _paid_ _for this?)_ '

End Audio Playback.

/////////////

It was around two or three in the morning when Koichi found himself once again, awake. A cold sweat clung to him like a second skin, making him feel sticky and uncomfortable. His breathing was heavy and his chest hurt. His throat felt hoarse as though he had been screaming but... beside him Tsuzuku slept as soundly as ever. So there was no way he was.

Maybe he was just thirsty? It did feel a little bit hot in here despite the nightmare he just had. But just like any other time he couldn't for the life of him remember anything. Maybe that was for the best.

With a resigned huff he pushed away their familiar black and grey comforter and let his feet touch the floor, grateful for a cool carpet underfoot. Shinya's place really was nice, he was just really nervous about being here. Something... didn't really feel right. Like there was a sense of foreboding deep in the pit of his stomach. And whatever it was, he wasn't eager to figure it out.

Koichi pulled a thin sweater over his mostly unclothed body before going for the door, careful not to wake his lover.

The hallway was dark, lit dimly only by a red bulb down the hall where Minpha usually sat by Die. This building was weird at night, what with him having become accustomed to it being bright and inviting. The TV would be on the news and he would expect to see all sorts of neat stuff on it.

But now it was quiet... too quiet. It made him uncomfortable but he didn't even know why. Lights reflecting from the city bounced around on the walls just barely, enough however so he could see where he was going.

The kitchen lights... They were on? Someone else was up as well, and there was no one else here besides the owner himself and a guard stationed outside. So most likely he was in there.

He approached the kitchen slowly and peeked around the corner, seeing someone sitting at the counter on a barstool in only jeans and an overshirt with no sleeves, their back facing the door. And there was no mistaking that long brunette hair so...

"Come on in Koichi-kun," Shinya suddenly chirps softly. "Have a seat."

There was a bright light bulb on in here, making him squint. Another bar stool was there, so he figured that was the only place.

"Can't sleep?" He asked when he sat down. "Sorry if I'm bothering you."

Shinya laughed and pushed away the papers in front of him, reaching for a cup of what seemed to be coffee.

"Of course not," came a soft chuckle. "I was just going through some of my reports. And to answer your question, no I cannot. I've been in here since everyone went to bed. Working."

"On what?" He asked. "The case with the vampires? And the victims they found yesterday?"

Shinya nodded, his half smile very so slightly betraying his inner turmoil. He was very troubled, that much was as plain as day. It seemed like something about this particular case really hit close to home.

"Oh... and the victims? What of them?"

"Well, according to the employee that happened to be witness, they have successfully completed surgery and are now recuperating in the hospital's intensive care unit. The audio file was saved to my and every other boss's computers. I have yet to meet this person, but I'm sure he's a nice guy."

Yeah he remembered. There was an audio file that Tsuzuku shared with him a few hours ago and he could only faintly remember some of it. And there were a lot of passive aggressive comments in there, but he knew that person couldn't be blamed. After what he heard on it? Just thinking about it made him shudder. Those poor people... getting used like that. He was so glad that he wasn't a vampire. Now the idea of them made his skin crawl.

So he was even more certain that he was never gonna let them get close to Tsuzuku ever.

Koichi sniffled tiredly and looked around, noting the sink, full of unwashed cups and a few plates. He never knew why, but for some reason he always had to look at someones kitchen to figure out what type of person they were. It seemed like Shinya was the type to put off stuff that seemed unimportant until later. Interesting...

"So... are you planning on meeting this guy? I'm kind of interested in finding out who he is myself."

The man sighed, sifting thoughtfully through the papers.

"I've thought about it, so maybe. I don't know many of the nurses in the medical department. Perhaps I will ask to go see him. I'll admit, I too am very curious."

Koichi nodded and suddenly coughed roughly, remembering his scratchy throat and why he came in here in the first place.

"Well, I might just go back to bed. I just came in for a glass of water so..."

Awkwardly he ambled out of his seat and stepped to the sink for a cup and some water.

"All right. Good night Koichi kun," Shinya agreed. "I'll see you in a few hours to take you to the new condo. You and Tsuzuku deserve it."

Shinya's kindness really knew no end did it. He was so glad to have found a friend in him, seriously.

Choked up a little bit he set down his cup, not sure how to respond.

"I uh... Yeah. We'll see you later. Night."

He sipped a little more water before slipping out of the kitchen to head back to the room.

For some reason, he really felt like he wanted to pay Shinya back in some way. Even if he was denied he felt really determined. Maybe he should ask Tsuzuku to help.

Thankfully he managed to slip quietly into the room, and didn't wake up his lover as he laid back down. It took a while, but he finally managed to fall asleep not much not longer.

There were no more nightmares all throughout the night.

Morning came quicker than he thought. One moment he was snuggling up close to Tsuzuku. Next he knew he was being pulled up by the arm. Frustrated he growled and tried not to seem like he was awake. But Tsuzuku wasn't having it.

"Come on love it's time to get up. I know you can hear me."

Koichi sputtered and groaned as he tried to wake up, all sorts of sounds and tired moans leaving his mouth.

"Ughhh... noooooooo...."

There's a sudden feeling of weightlessness and he feels his head lull to the side. Was he floating?

"Oh all right, I guess I will carry you. We deserve some more sleep after all of this. I can't deny my precious his beauty rest can I?"

So Tsuzuku was carrying him. Guess that was why he felt so light. There was a blanket over him so he was nice and warm.

"S'right," he slurred in a half asleep stupor. "Now... shut up... I'm sleeping..."

Tsuzuku hugged him closer, pressing his face to his shoulder.

"Oh Koichi... I love you so much. You're so cute."

But he didn't hear him. He was already asleep again, content to be carried to wherever they were going.

The next time he woke up he was in another bed, softer and more familiar feeling than the one at Shinya's place. It was dark in here, wherever the heck here was. There were three plain white walls and the fourth was a wall of thick barely see through red stained glass. On one of the walls was a bay window taking up most of the space and letting in a lot of daylight. Koichi stood up and yawned before going to the window to look out before immediately feeling his stomach do a flip. He was really high up here with a nice view of the skyline and the large sun was still pretty low. Must still be morning.

Beside him was a sleek black nightstand with a glass cup full of water. Most likely it was left there for him by Tsuzuku. He was always so thoughtful. He downed the water quickly and immediately felt much better. Now to search for that damn elusive daemon he called his lover.

"Tsuzuku?" He called and went to a big black wooden door located on the wall of glass. "Where are you?"

Through here was an unexpected sight. It was all one big room as big as a two story space. Beneath him was a white simple stair case made of thick enforced glass grafted into the whitened walls all around them. He could easily see the kitchen and living room from here. Everything was silver and black and super shiny.

And sitting right in the living room on an all too familiar leather couch was his lover, looking exhausted as he nodded off. Was he working himself harder than usual?

"Tsu? Are you okay?" He squeaked over the railing on the stairs, slowly making his way down. The daemon slowly lifted his head, coming back to reality. His head turned to the source of the voice and his eyes finally landed on Koichi.

"Oh. I didn't realize you were awake. How are you feeling?"

Koichi reached the bottom of the steps and looked around, still marveling at the size of this place.

"I'm okay but more important than that. Where are we?"

Tsuzuku rubbed his eyes and stood up to bring Koichi into his arms. Always the romantic.

"This is the condo of course. Well, Shinya stepped out for a few moments to get some coffee. He'll be back in a few minutes. Are you up now?"

Koichi nodded, reddening a little. Tsuzuku squeezed him before letting him go. It was barely morning and he was already blushing.

"Yeah. I'm up now. So... this is the place huh?" He asked as he looked around once more. "Its very nice. Too nice."

"What do you mean? It's a nice place, what's not to love?"

As enthusiastic as Tsuzuku was to finally be here he couldn't help but think that maybe they were a little out of their league here. Everything felt so sterile and it all screamed 'rich person' to him. Too fancy, now he didn't want to be in debt to anyone. Why was he so excited to be here again?

"How are we going to afford this?" He asked. "Surely there are other places not as expensive?"

Tsuzuku laughed a little bit and leaned onto the couches arm rest.

"Do not worry. Shinya-san ones this place. He doesn't have to pay anything. As for us, since I'm like family to him he isn't charging me for anything besides getting our own food and stuff. So don't worry. The place is ours, at least for a little while."

Sure he was one to talk, but Koichi still had his own crippling humbleness to worry about. He was used to being able to pay people back for their kindness. But now? No way that was gonna happen.

Oh well. If Tsuzuku said it's fine then it must be fine.

"Okay. I'll stop... Worrying so much..." He mumbles and walks around his lover to sit on their couch. "As long as I have something that's familiar to me here then I'll be content."

Tsuzuku slid next to him and pressed their hips together before tugging Koichi's chin over so their eyes met.

"You'll be happy here," he promised with a smile. "We both will. No one will even get close enough to get us. I'll never ever let that happen. This place will be our new sanctuary."

Koichi's eyes fluttered as soft lips pressed on his own for a heavenly kiss that made his stomach flip. No matter how many times Tsuzuku kissed him he still couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. Now he was more and more excited for his birthday in a little while. They could do much more than kissing...

Amazing how a simple kiss could cause his train of thought to derail so quickly.

He pulls back a little bit to breathe before staring up at his lover, his breathing erratic.

"Tsuzuku... I..."

Suddenly there's the sound of a door opening nearby and he snaps his mouth shut. Tsuzuku tsked and looked towards the steel plated front door, now holding onto Koichi's shoulders.

"I'm back," came a gentle voice. "I've brought a friend with me."

Tsuzuku stood up and tugged Koichi along. Shinya stood in the alcove by the door, along with someone else he didn't recognize. A man, very tall with jet black hair and a stern gaze. But there was a slight smirk there as well, making it seem like he was silently taking in his surroundings. His irises were a pure white with normal pupils. All in all he seemed normal.

"Shinya-san," Tsuzuku greeted with a smile. "It's been an hour but I'm glad you made it back. Who's your friend?"

The taller guy looked around himself, taking in the sights. Then out of nowhere he whistled, impressed.

"Whoa nice place you got here. Are you renting?" He asked with a little laugh. Shinya smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry but this place has already been taken over. Anyway, Tsuzuku, Koichi. I want you to meet Ruka. The person from the audio file I showed to you."

Koichi's interest immediately piqued and he stated stared at the man, suddenly nervous. This person, he was witness to a those horrible things he heard on that tape. Those humans, covered in bite marks and blood... The very thought made him nauseous.

"Good mornin'," he says. "I'm Ruka. Nice to meetcha. Shinya-san has already told me who you guys are. Tsuzuku-San and Koichi-kun. Correct?"

"Yeah. That's us. Nice to meet you too. I'm a daemon," Tsuzuku says and places his hand on Koichi's shoulder. "Koichi is half human and half Phoenix. He's also my-"

Ruka cut him off with a wave.

"Yeah he's your boyfriend I know. Shinya told me already."

So he knew about them?? Oh God what else did Shinya tell him...

"Oh. I... I see. Well then um... yeah he is."

Tsuzuku became uncomfortable and avoided eye contact. But Ruka must have realized that because he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on I didn't mean anything mean by it," he sighs. "What I mean is... I have a boyfriend too. His name is Yomi. Ahh my darling Angel. He's a Kitsune. He used to live in the human world but he came down here around a hundred years or so ago. I was barely around a hundred and seventy years old at that point. We met fifty human years ago during a turf war between the Kitsune's and my people, the Kodama. Now we're inseparable."

Koichi peeked at his eyes, now curious.

"What's a Kitsune?" He asked. Ruka grinned, happy to explain.

"Well, you see little lamb. They are a scared race of fox spirits belonging to the earth. They symbolize bravery, cunning, and ferocity. Kitsune's are meant to be seen as a good luck symbol to everyone who lives in this world. Since they are so pure, as such they are one of the few species of creatures that cannot be spliced together with human genes. Kitsune's can only be born, not created. Does that make sense?"

"I... guess so," he admitted. "But why were you having a turf war with them?"

Ruka sighed, not as excited for this question as he was for the other one.

"Well you see, the Kitsune's are almost exactly the same as the Kodama. We're spirits, we symbolize good luck, et cetera et cetera. So, you can imagine the hostility between us because of the competition. We both want to be the best at what we do. I used to hate them until I met my Yomi. Now I love him with all my heart, and its all thanks to a stupid turf war. Ah sorry, I'm rambling again."

Well he was certainly... interesting. But why did Shinya bring him here?

"So what was the reason for your visit?" Tsuzuku asked as though he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Are you here to help?"

The Kodama made another disgruntled noise and sat himself carefully onto the leather couch. He seemed worried about touching it...

"Fricking rich people... um well, boss man here also told me that there was a psycho demon and a vampire after you. And that they are tied to the vampires that might be doing this to those humans. I was moved to the surgical ward and taught how to treat those people correctly.

"So, Shinya decided that it was in your best interests to know someone who knows how to deal with symptoms of STS. Just in case any of you are bitten and need to be treated. Humans are weaker than us, so treating someone of magical, immortal, or spiritual blood is easier than treating someone of mortal blood. That's where I come in."

Wow this guy sure talks a lot for someone so small. Tsuzuku looked at Shinya to confirm the story. Once met with a small nod he turned back to the small creature.

"So... like an on hand nurse?"

"Yeah I guess so," he says. "Just think of me as being at your service when you need me. I live down the street with Yomi so I'm never too far if you need me. I am trying to reach doctor status though, which might take me a while. Working with actual life or death situations is far more appalling than working with children."

That was probably true. But perhaps it would be good to have him around. They might never know when there could be a location leak and Ryoga found out where he was. And he certainly didn't want that.

So with a resigned smile he finally managed to agree.

"Well I don't know any other people who might know how to do that, so welcome to the team I guess."

Ruka grinned again and his eyes flared a bright silver. He stood up in a flurry and hurried to the door.

"Yes! You won't be disappointed okay? I have to rush home and tell Yomi the good news! Thanks again Shinya-san! See you Tsuzuku and Koichi! Call me if you need anything!"

"Goodbye," Shinya called to him. "We'll call you."

The door fell closed, and it seemed a little less gloomy in here without Ruka.

Then Tsuzuku realized something.

"Wait. How are we supposed to call him if we don't have his number?"

Shinya just chuckled as he went to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"Do not worry. I have it and I will tell it to you before i leave for the day. Tomo is at the company waiting for me, so I cannot stay long."

Tsuzuku and Koichi both knew by now that Shinya was good at remembering things, so no need to worry for now. But still, something was bothering him.

"Tsuzuku?" He asked and sat back on the couch.

"Yes?"

Koichi squirmed and looked around himself, feeling a little anxious.

"Um... it's probably nothing but... Is it just me, or did it seem like he was really acting weird?"

Tsuzuku frowned.

"What do you mean weird? He seemed normal to me," he says. "Did I miss something?"

"His body language... He seemed nervous and shifty around us, like he didn't want to actually be here. You really didn't see it?"

Maybe he was the only one who noticed?

"Hm... I didn't but... I trust your judgement on this. We'll keep an eye on him just in case there is something off about him. Okay?"

Koichi nodded, relieved that he wasn't being told he was crazy. As long as he knew that Tsuzuku would believe him, then everything would be okay.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kitsune - Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. According to folklore, all foxes have the ability to shape shift into humans. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others-as foxes in folklore often do-other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives.
> 
> **Kodama - These spirits are considered to nimbly bustle about mountains at will. A kodama's outer appearance is very much like an ordinary tree, but if one attempts to cut it down, one would become cursed etc., and it is thus considered to have some kind of mysterious supernatural power.
> 
> (If I got anything wrong I apologize)
> 
> (Refer to the internet for more info.)


	27. Chapter 26

It's been about a week since the first time they met Ruka. They only seen him once since then. Total coincidence.

Not once did they hear about any thing involving the vampires they were watching out for being in the area. The whole hiding thing seemed to be working.

However, they did hear about more victims needing to be rescued. Surprisingly enough, it was still down here in this world, not in the human world like he was expecting them to be. But at least they didn't have to go too far.

It was all on purpose it seemed, considering there was a note attached to the door where they were found. A pair of teenagers were surprisingly the ones to find them there while skipping school. They were probably so scared that they would never skip again.

It was in a secluded area in a slightly more upscale part of the city with huge shiny skyscrapers and modern buildings. There was an alley with backdoors to what looked like different types of businesses. A staircase leading to an underground basement was where they were found. The top part was a ten story apartment building. The location sent shivers up his arms because of the close proximity of only ten blocks away from Shinya's place.

The fact that it was almost midnight and raining hard wasn't helping.

"What does the note say?" Tsuzuku asked Kyo as he was the one who found it. The ghoul made a face and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Dunno. Haven't read it yet myself. Hmm let's see here," he says and cleared his throat to read. "Have fun with our leftovers! They didn't really feel important enough to keep around, so we decided to let you have them! Good luck trying to find us. And tell Tsuzuku that we'll be bringing him home soon. We're very patient. But Big brother is eager to get his hands on him. Love, H."

Everyone looked at him after that, showing either pity or something along the lines of... despair almost. At least he hoped it was.

But most of all, who the hell was H? A code name perhaps? Maybe. But he didn't even know any vampires with a name starting with H.

Why was he here again? Oh yeah he wanted to be.

Tsuzuku and some of his team were some of the first ones on the scene almost immediately, much to Meto's dismay. He insisted that Tsuzuku stay hidden but of course those words fell onto deaf ears. Might as well forget about it for now he figured, Tsuzuku was as stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. That meant with no one to protect Koichi at home he would have to stay with Shinya.

"We'll dwell on the note later," he says forcefully to quiet down the small unsure whispering he was hearing behind him. "Right now we have a job to do. Kaoru, please kick down the door."

With little more than a small grunt the stoic ghoul cracked his knuckles before delivering a swift kick to the large wooden door, effectively breaking it off it's hinges.

What they found inside was easily one of the more disgusting and heart wrenching sights they have ever seen. The sick smell of salt and rust permeated the air like a thick suffocating blanket. Tsuzuku almost lost the contents of his stomach the moment he passed the threshold of the building to find out more.

Bodies littered the floor of the abandoned dirty building, easily around thirty. All alive but just barely, hanging onto a small thread of life. They writhed on the cold hard floor while covered in their own blood, in pain and moaning for help. Some were draped over each other while others were curled up alone in a corner. They weren't caked in make up like the ones before, instead they were all just covered in blood all over and their faces were unrecognizable. Bite marks were everywhere, covering their entirely naked bodies and doing little to hide multiple bruises and the way their bones jutted out every which way. A clear sign of severe malnutrition and neglect. There were also a few dead ones though, unfortunately. For them help came just a little too late.

"Oh god," he heard one of his team mates mutter under his breath in disgust. "What on Earth is this?! Were they left here on purpose? Those scum sucking bastards..!"

Tsuzuku turned up his nose as he side stepped the whimpering creatures, pity settling heavy in his stomach.

"Yeah. Well we can't just be angry about it," he points out. "We have to get these people to the hospital. Or else they won't make it. Come on, let's call an ambulance over here so they can be transported safely. And we'll need to burn the dead ones so they don't come back turned, so... There is a crematorium not far from here. I'll let Shinya and Meto know what we found. After we're done, this place needs to disappear."

His team mates all agreed simultaneously before starting the dirty work. They piled up the dead bodies on top of each other, of which there were only a few thankfully. About two or three. The ones still alive were helped up and cleaned if the blood as best as possible with what little towels they brought along.

Kaoru called the ambulances as ordered, requesting for as many as they could get. Tsuzuku flips over a body to identify their gender before reaching for his phone. He called a speed dial number and after the third ring came a lovely voice, one he was surprised to hear.

"Hello?"

His eyebrows rose in bewilderment.

"Koichi?" He asked. There was a little intake of breath on the other side.

"Tsuzuku? Is that you?"

His tended shoulders relaxed a little at hearing his lovers voice. But why? Granted he was more than happy to hear it but where was Shinya?

"Babe... what are you doing answering Shinya's phone? Where is he?"

He heard a gentle but exasperated sigh.

"Well hello to you too... Shinya-san went to the hospital to visit one of the victims of the vampire  incident. I think one of them managed to go through surgery successfully and is willing to talk."

Did he hurt his feelings? He didn't mean to. Smiling ruefully at himself he attempted to console the temperamental pinkette.

"I'm sorry love I just... things are a little tense right now. We found the place we were tipped off about. Its... Well let's just say that tensions are high."

Koichi hummed in acknowledgment, seemingly over his initial irritation.

"What happened? How many people were there?"

This whole vampire thing was starting to freak him out too, and for good reason. Attacks on humans were unacceptable to anyone with a decent sense of morality.

"Around thirty, about five of which were casualties. We're waiting for the ambulances right now. I'll probably be back later to pick you up."

Koichi chuckled a little bit.

"Don't rush yourself. I'll still be busy a little bit so... Minpha is here helping me out."

A few days ago they went to the nearby high school to get him a schedule and were pleasantly surprised to find out he only needed three classes to pass. Graduation was in early December if he got done in time. Right before his birthday on the twenty second.

"Right, okay then Koichi. I'll let you go but don't forget to tell Shinya about this place all right? He'll want to come see it. And tell him we're heading to the hospital. I love you and I'll be back later."

He heard Koichi giggle at that.

"Okay I will. I love you too. Don't rush yourself like I said. Bye Tsuzuku."

"See you honey."

He hangs up and feels the small smile on his face widen a little. Talking with his lover always made his soul feel at ease.

Minutes later he could hear the sound of a few ambulances outside and went out to greet them. There were ten in total, with enough room for more than enough people to ride in them. Then there was one black vehicle for transporting the dead. Nasty business sure, but someone had to do it.

Tsuzuku oversaw that everything according to plan, and that no one else died.

Once the ambulances were loaded up he and Kaoru got into his own car to follow the ambulances to the hospital. Kyo rode in one of the ambulances to make sure the nurses did their jobs right.

The ride was silent and tense. Kaoru wasnt much of a talker when his smaller counterpart wasn't around. Tsuzuku wasn't sure what it felt like to have a partner attached to his hip everywhere he went. Koichi didn't count because he was his own independent person now and didn't need his hand to be held.

Kaoru was probably uncomfortable, but the silence was insufferable.

"So uh... I guess this means the vampires were are looking for are um... back in the city..."

His friend stares at him from the corner of his eye, a small grunt leaving his throat. That made him feel even more uncomfortable.

"I guess so," he responded. "Thought that was kinda obvious."

Nervously he coughed, his grip on the steering wheel starting to feel a bit sweaty.

"Yeah probably... um..."

Suddenly he's surprised when Kaoru turned his head away before speaking to him.

"You know you don't have to force a conversation with me," he says. "I'm content with a silent ride but if the silence really is too much for you then turn on the radio or something."

Right. Why didn't he think of that? He never listened to the radio much, only when he went on long drives. But he did like music enough to appreciate it.

"Maybe you're right. Sorry I'm just not used to this sort of quiet. I'll turn it on quietly."

Tsuzuku switched on the radio and was met with the sound of the comforting sound of rock music. This would do for now, as long as it wasn't idol pop or something. Kaoru went back to being his silent moody self. Tsuzuku sighed under his breath, feeling his good mood slowly fizzle out.

Now he wasn't sure if he could keep his promise of not rushing himself. At this rate he couldn't be more eager to go home and cuddle up with Koichi in their soft warm bed...

Now that he thought about it, it has been a while since they did anything fun together. By fun he meant.... well that thing they did before. Maybe taking baby steps in this relationship was what they needed here. There really was no need to hurry. Even if it was killing him that they couldn't do much beyond kissing and a bit of messing around, he knew that waiting and being prepared was a good thing. And also he didn't want to feel like a creep.

But maybe Koichi was just as frustrated as he was. He seemed disappointed that they didn't go very far last time, even going as far as to pout whenever he got the right chance to do so. But it wasn't like he was being this way to intentionally torture him, he just wanted to wait for the perfect time. He knew they both wanted something different to finally happen, something exciting.

Maybe later he should ask Die for some sort of way to spice up their life without actually going as far as the actual sex. Just something that would make him feel less frustrated and more excited for what was to come.

He even had it all planned out. On Koichi's birthday he would go all out for him. They were gonna spend all day together, maybe go see a movie and have a nice dinner somewhere in the city. Koichi loved the ferris wheel in the Ruby district, so that felt like the perfect place to set the right mood. Then when they got home he would initiate his plan into motion and they would finally go all the way. It sounded perfect in his head so far, he just hoped that his klutzy self wouldn't mess it up.

Without realizing he managed to spend most of the ride enveloped in his own thoughts and now they were nearing the hospital. It was then that his cell phone rang.

Quickly he turned down the radio and answers without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Tsuzuku. It's me."

"Oh. Shinya-san. What is it?"

"Koichi-kun has told me what you found at the location given to us. You're on the way to the hospital now, correct?"

"Yeah. We're right behind the ambulances now. The blazer with the dead bodies are heading straight to the crematorium."

Shinya's breath hitched and Tsuzuku could tell that the news of there being dead people wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"...I see. I'll be here whenever you get here. There's an unknown group here as well saying they want to talk to us. Maybe they want to help, I don't know yet. Just be cautious when you get here. But I'll need yours and Meto's help with this."

Tsuzuku gripped the steering wheel tighter, feeling even more tense. Who was this group? What do they want? He just had to get there and find out.

"I understand. I'll call Meto and tell him we need his help. We'll be there shortly, we're about three blocks away."

"Good. Most likely he'll bring along Koichi, so be careful with what you say around him. If he asks, be truthful, but don't scare him with all the gory details."

That's right... Koichi would have to come along because then there would be no one to look after him. Die would most likely be there too.

"Okay I will. See you in a bit Shinya-san."

"I'll be here in the lobby. Goodbye."

The line clicked and was replaced by a low steady dial tone. Tsuzuku frowned and put his phone on vibrate before dialing Meto's number. Now he was even more certain that something was going to happen soon, he could feel it in his gut.

"Shinya-san?" Kaoru asked. Tsuzuku nodded. "What does he want?"

By now, Tsuzuku could see the very top of the hospital from here. The ambulances kept their sirens going so they could arrive quicker probably.

"He said that he would be at the hospital by the time we get there. And... There's a group of people there looking for me. He's not sure who they are, but they don't seem hostile."

The ghoul hummed in thought before turning away again, staring at the streaks of water down the window.

Tsuzuku's phone trilled twice before the answer came.

"What is it Tsuzuku?" Came an irritated answer. "Have you anything new to report?"

Meto sounded tired, what was he doing?

"Yes. That tip we received about the victims turned out to be true. We're doing by them to the hospital now. But I just wanna tell you you should probably get ready and come down. There's a group of people there looking for me and Shinya wants you to bring Koichi as well."

There was a few seconds of silence before he heard a but if shuffling in the background.

"Okay. We'll get ready and come by. Did he say who they were?"

"No," he admitted. "But he has reason to believe that they're important."

"All right. Give us a few minutes, Mia is here and they were in the middle of a horror movie."

He almost forgot about that guy even being there, he was just so stressed it from all that was going on.

"See you later then. Bring Mia too."

"Bye."

He hung up and puts it in his pocket, feeling a chill on his arms. Now he could see the turn off to the hospital. The ambulances turned their signals on and one by one pulled into the emergency lane.

"You're heading to the entrance?" Kaoru asks. "Then I'll head to the emergency room from there."

"Okay."

Tsuzuku pulled into the main lane heading to the main entrance and parked towards the front of the building. From here they both got out to go to the door.

"Good luck. You probably don't need it though," the ghoul says lowly before heading off towards the emergency.

"Uhh.... thanks? I guess?"

Why was he always so creepy? Honestly. Well that's Kaoru as he always was.

Oh well that wasn't important right now. There was something he had to do after all.

He jogged the little ways up to the door and entered the lobby, surprisingly devoid of people. He saw Shinya right away,  standing near the elevators with three people he never saw before. A tall brunette headed man in a suit, a full blooded shifter from what he could smell. Feline specifically, just like Die was. And of course incredibly beautiful.

Beside him were the other two, a couple from what it seemed. The woman was small and had pure white hair with white eyes. The man had short black hair and all black eyes.

Both were half human half leviathan. There were a lot of those things around it seemed.

Shinya caught sight of him and waved him over. He listened and invited himself into their little circle.

"I'm glad to see you here safely," Shinya says. "I hope the mission went okay?"

Tsuzuku shrugged.

"Thirty people, five casualties. That's as okay as it gets I suppose. So who are you guys?"

The brunette man smiled at him, pulling out a piece of paper.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsuzuku-san," he said with a wide smile. "My name is Sakito, I am from the city about a hundred miles from here, under the Virtue known as Love, or Jyou. I work as a private investigator and with missing persons. I understand that you are the guardian of a young boy known as Koichi?"

Koichi? What did he want with him? Immediately he grew defensive.

"Yes... What about him?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "You're not here to take him away from me are you?"

Sakito shook bis head with a smile.

"No no, do not worry I'll do no such thing. We just want to talk."

Tsuzuku almost sighed in relief until the man with black hair spoke, his face set in a stern expression.

"Don't be so sure of that, Sakito-san. We're here to take him home with us."

Wait what? Who the heck are these people?

The woman nodded, her face worried and hopeful. Tsuzuku sneered at them, now as defensive as ever.

"Who do you people think you are? I am his guardian here, so how dare you think you can come here and try to take him away from me? He won't go. Anywhere."

The couple in return became just as defensive. The man stepped up to Tsuzuku, his face rough with age and angry.

"No, how dare you, daemon. The boy will come with us, whether you like it or not."

"That isn't for you to decide," Shinya suddenly said. "Had I known this was what you came here for I would have explained it all fully before he even got here. Koichi is legally under Tsuzuku's guardianship, given to him after his death. His aunt and uncle had relinquished that right from the moment his soul crossed into this dimension. The first agent to claim this right was Tsuzuku, so therefore you cannot take him until the proper paperwork is filled and the proper procedures have been taken or he decides willingly to go with you. Both of which could take up to six months I might add. Plus, the boy will be eighteen in less than a month, so it would be pointless to do any of it."

The man grew even more angry. The woman however became sad and tears were making their way down her face.

"How dare all of you?! We came here hoping you could help us and here we are, once again being denied our rights to have our son back!"

....oh. Oh dear. This was what they were here for? It suddenly made so much sense to him at that point. These people.... were Koichi's _parents_. They came all the way here to find him and now...

Tsuzuku felt a huge weight settling in his stomach, making him feel nauseous. What if... What if Koichi wanted to leave? What then? He had to tell them... He was not just Koichi's guardian, but his lover as well.

"I... You're his parents... I didn't know. But... There's something important I have to say."

"And what is it this time?" The man asked, exasperated. Tsuzuku sucked in a breath.

"Koichi he... he's not just under my guardianship... he's... well its like this... We're... We're in love. Koichi and I are lovers."

He clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. Yelling, insults, anything. But he was met with silence. What was going on? He opened his eyes again and saw them both standing there, eyes wide with shock. The woman was crying, this time with a small smile.

"Koichi..?"

Tsuzuku's eyes widen and he turned violently around, making direct contact with soft hazel and orange eyes. The soft pink hair and gentle face gave away all the emotions he was feeling. He was here. And he heard everything.

"Koichi, I..."

He couldn't find the words to say anything. Instead he reached out for his lover, feeling soft fingers in his own. He would support him, no matter what he did.

Koichi smiled at him and walked to his side, facing the couple before him with teary eyes.

"Mom? Dad? Is it really you? It's me, your son."

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 27

My parents... What are they doing here? I thought they went to heaven? What did they do..?

Tsuzuku gripped onto my hand, murdering soft words to encourage me in my ear.

"It's okay. Go ahead."

He lets go of my hand and I feel scared without it. But he's right. It's been thirteen years since I seen my parents, I can't back out now.

"Mom... dad... it's really you guys? I'm not dreaming?"

My dad... He looks so different. His hair was grey when I last saw, now its all black. And my mom, her hair was white! What the heck!

"It's us darling," she spoke in a sweet voice to me. "Please... come closer. Let me look at you."

She held out a hand to me like what Tsuzuku did, and I feel my heart hammering in my chest. Tentatively I took it, letting her tug me close to her. Right away her arms are around me and I can feel warm tears falling down my cheeks. She was really here... I'm not having a nightmare.

"Mom... How did you get here..? I thought you... You were in heaven this whole time... But you guys were here the whole time!"

Why am I getting so upset over this? They were with me now, I should be happy. Maybe it was because they did something wrong in order to get here in the first place?

She patted my hair, something she usually would do when I cried as a kid. Feeling it again made me experience so many emotions at once. Sadness, happiness, desperation. Feelings I couldn't understand when I was younger. Now that I know what they are, it makes everything seem like it makes a lot more sense.

"I know I know," she cooed in my ear. "I don't know how to explain this to you without making you upset though... If only there were a better way to explain."

"Explain what?" I whined. "What aren't you telling me? Did you do something wrong..?"

I cried into her shoulder, desperate to feel the happiness I was expecting to feel. Now I was just feeling bad. What if they hurt someone? Are they being punished?

"No of course not," dad suddenly says with a gentle tone. "Look can we.... Go somewhere to talk? Here is not the best place..."

I looked up and saw how hard my mom was crying as well, but dad wasn't. He never cried around me for some reason. Sniffling I turned my head, feeling my heart do a flip when I saw Tsuzuku standing there next to us, a strangely melancholic look on his face. Why was he looking at me like that? 

"I have a place," Shinya says and turns away from the elevators. "Tsuzuku, do you think it wise to regroup back at the company building? They are staying with me for a while, so best to take them there early."

Tsuzuku looked away from me and I felt another pang. 

"I guess so. Who will ride with me then?"

My answer was immediate and I pulled back from my mom, surprising her. 

"Me. I want to ride with-"

"No. Absolutely not," my dad suddenly said, making me feel frustrated. "You will ride with your mother and I, and we're going with Shinya-san."

I sighed, staring at the floor. Tsuzuku tsked and crossed his arms. If there was one solid thing I remembered about them it was my dad's stubborn and over protective streak.

"And why can't he? He's under no obligation to listen to you at all. He can make his own decisions."

He was always standing up for me like this... What have I done to deserve this man?

"You claimed to be his lover," dad said with an air of disapproval. "You are aware that he is only seventeen right? How do we know you aren't claiming to be in love with him just to take advantage of him later on? I don't trust you, and I don't approve of this relationship."

Once again I sigh, this time loudly to catch his attention. 

"Dear please," mom said and wiped her eyes. "This is no time for arguing. If... If Koichi wants to go with him, then we should respect that. After all, we really have no authority over this anyway. Let him decide."

Dad puffed up at first, but let out a resigned grumble and crossed his arms. 

"Fine then. Who do you want to ride with then? Come on tell us."

I bite my lip and look between them, feeling torn. On one hand, I wanted to go with Tsuzuku. I needed him, I need his warmth beside me, supporting me. I need to know that I have someone beside me who I could trust. Lovers were supposed to do that, right?

On the other, I wanted to go with my parents. It has been thirteen years since I saw them, I don't know a thing about them. There were so many questions I needed answers to, and they had them. 

At first, I was starting to lean more towards going with Tsuzuku first. But then again, who said I had to ride with one or the other? 

"What if," I started and reached for Tsuzuku. "We all ride together? All of us, I don't want to go with one or the other. And I am sure Shinya-san doesn't want to be bothered by our problems. Right?"

I looked hopefully between them, at Tsuzuku, mom and then to dad. Tsuzuku smiled at me and reached for me, presumably to pet my hair. But dad cleared his throat and made him freeze in his place. 

"It wouldn't bother me," Shinya says. "But you're right, you have things that need to be talked about amongst yourselves, make up for all the years you have spent apart. Even Tsuzuku needs to be involved now that he is a part of your lives, so go ahead and go with him. I'll leave after everything here has been settled."

"Shinya-san..." I smiled at him and went for a hug, one he gladly gave to me. "Thanks, for everything you have done for me so far. It means so much to me, it really does."

He laughs softly and pulled back to place his hands on my shoulders, his famous smile making me feel much better. 

"It's nothing really, I do this because I care. Now, go on then. I won't keep you."

I nodded, happy to hear his approval before reaching for Tsuzuku first and grabbing his hand. My dad could make disapproving looks at him all he wants, It doesn't matter to me. He may be back again, but I can handle myself now. 

"Come come, we cant be late," I chirped as I tugged Tsuzuku along outside. "I have so many things I want to talk to you about, both good and bad. And I call shotgun!"

It was already getting cold outside the hospital, so I stepped closer to Tsuzuku to get myself warmed up. It was the little things in life. We headed straight to his car that was parked nearby. i still can't get over how pretty it is. 

"You handled that so well," I hear him murmur to me with a smirk. "I thought for sure that I would have to step in at some point."

I laughed and snuggled up to his side, reveling in his body heat. Now that my fever was gone I didn't feel as hot as I did before. Pity, that.

"Please, hun. I can handle anything now, some silly emotions aren't gonna trip me up."

"So mature, I almost feel jealous..."

"Yeah you better be."

Behind me I could hear my mom giggle a little bit and the sound made a small fluttery feeling appear my chest. I would hear it when I went to bed at night, a sound that soothed and comforted me. It was nice to hear it again after all this time. And then there was my dad, making a coughing noise to get me to let go of Tsuzuku's hand. I ignored him as per usual. 

Then I heard him whisper to my mom, low and annoyed. 

"Do they have to be so close like that in front of us? Can't they show more decency?"

My mom just slapped at his arm, not amused. 

"Oh come on," she retorted. "Look at how happy he is! Are you gonna deny what you're seeing in front of your very eyes? Stop grumbling like a child."

Despite that he kept grumbling but didn't say much else til we reached where he was parked. At that point I heard him make a choking noise. I turned around and found him staring at the car with hearts in his eyes. I take it he liked cars...

"Eh..? Eh?? That... This is your car..?" He asked in disbelief. Tsuzuku nodded and fished out the keys and unlocked it with a beep, shrugging. 

"Um Yes? Was you expecting anything less of me?" he said, almost smugly. "Or were you expecting me to have gotten here in the thing next to me? I feel like I should be offended here."

That's true. Next to us was a beat up pinto that looked very ancient. The green paint was worn and chipping to expose the metal body underneath where rust began to eat away at it. The fender was missing and one headlight was broken. A real mess, I feel sorry for who ever has to drive it honestly. 

My dad whistled and ran his fingers over the sleek black paint, almost foaming at the mouth. 

"How did you afford such a thing? These models are beyond what a normal person could afford..!" He mumbled and grasped the handle gently. "I am almost afraid to touch it."

I rolled my eyes and sat in front after Tsuzuku opens the door for me, I thank him and close it myself. 

"Well sir, with all due respect I am not normal," Tsuzuku says with a smile. "Now, are we gonna stand around all night or can we go?"

"Yes, as soon as my husband stops ogling this car like a little kid. Come on dear, you can ask him all about it when we're riding in it."

My mom was always the one in charge, even when my dad tried to make it seem like he was. It was kind of funny actually. I looked back as my dad got in and slid onto the seat, feeling the soft tan leather under his fingertips. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his breathing under control. 

"Oh my... Is this... Is this real leather..? Oh lord oh my goodness..."

"Dad... Do you need to take a break?" I asked and put on my seat belt. "Cause if you want to ride with Shinya-san you can."

"No, he'll be fine," mom says with a nervous smile. "Right? You'll be fine right honey? Now put on your seatbelt so we can leave."

Tsuzuku started up the car, and I swear my dad almost had a heart attack at the noise it made. Meh, he''ll be okay. 

"So, um, Tsuzuku was it..?" he asked softly, still shaking as he put on his seat belt. "What exactly do you do?"

Tsuzuku started to pull out and I stared ahead, curious as to how he would answer that question. It was different every time I heard it. 

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," he admitted. "I work for Shinya."

Is that all he had to say?

"Ohhh that makes sense," my mom says. "We had mentors at one point, but it's been years now."

Dad gruffly agreed with a small huff, and I could tell he was remembering something unpleasant.

"Yes, I can still remember him clear as day and how he made moves on my wife."

Mom laughed and I looked over to see Tsuzuku with a small smile on his face. At least things were not tense as before.

"So," my mom started and I can hear an eagerness in her voice. "How did you two meet? Like, under what circumstances?"

I guess it has been long enough of a time to tell them. it doesn't bother me that much anymore. Still, he looked at me for approval and I nodded, grasping his arm. 

"It's okay. You can tell them, I'm okay with it," I say. "They need to know."

He nodded slowly and takes a breath. "Well, you see, I met him almost four weeks ago now, in Tokyo. It was after... Well, after he died."

Both of my parents went silent, and I could tell that we were venturing into dangerous territory here. It was best to tell them the truth. 

"How did you..?" My dad started but was afraid to ask the question. 

"How did I die? Well, it went like this, and I don't want you to get mad at me okay mom? I actually... killed myself. If you must know." 

A moment of silence, and I can hear my mom sucking in soft breaths to attempt to stop crying again. 

"Koichi... Why did you... How could you do such a horrible thing to yourself? What have you done to deserve such a thing?"

"Koichi-" Tsuzuku began but I cut him off, staring out ahead of us as the rain once more started to pelt the glass. 

"No, they have to know. Look mom, dad. I won't sugar coat anything for you to make it hurt less. I killed myself because of who I was. I didn't like who I became, who the world made me turn out to be. As I got older I knew I liked guys, but my friends found out and they all left me behind. You guys were gone, aunty and uncle didn't care about me. No one did. And the one person I did care for treated me like the lowest piece of garbage to ever walk the planet. I loved him, and I killed myself for him.

"But you know what? After all of that, after I went crazy and haunted the school for three days Tsuzuku found me and stopped me from killing him in my rage. He found me and took me under his wing, cared for me, and made me feel important for the first time in my whole life since you guys were killed. Now, I am happier than I ever was when I was alive. I have a home, and someone to call on when I am sick or lonely, someone to love and to love me back. That someone is Tsuzuku, and I am not sorry, but I will never ever give him up. Ever. Say what you will, but I love him and he loves me back."

Wow that really felt good to get off of my chest...

"Koi-chan..." 

My mom's voice was low and full of emotion, and I felt a lump in my throat. Dad sighed heavily in response before muttering just loud enough for us to hear him. 

"Hmph. I guess you really are grown up now," he said. "A far cry from the trembling little boy we left behind so many years ago. And just as stubborn as ever, but I guess you got that from me didn't you?" 

I laughed a little, and reach over to grab Tsuzuku's hand in mine and give it a squeeze, feeling my heart flutter when he smirked just the tiniest bit. Every time he does that I swear a tiny part of me dies and goes to heaven.

"Yeah maybe so," I agreed. "But that's what makes me who I am now."

My mom giggles again. I am glad she got over my death so quickly. I don't like it when people dwell on that. 

"So, what of that boy who made you... Um, you know."

Tsuzuku decided to speak for me at this point. 

"Funny story actually... As it turns out there was a second person involved, another boy. He hated the idea of two guys being together, so when he found out that Koichi liked his friend he immediately turned the whole school against him. The boy that Koichi liked before actually is like Koichi as well, and was in love with him as well. The other boy didn't know, and made him be mean to Koichi to make him kill himself. 

"That boy is now missing somewhere in the human world, and the other boy that liked Koichi is here. He died after a gunman got into his school and killed him along with nine other students." 

"Yeah, now I guess we're sort of friends," I say after he is done. "He comes over to play video games sometimes. Weird how things turn out, but it was all worked out in the end."

It also felt good to know that Mia was my friend now. After I got over him it was a relief to know that I wasn't hated by him. He still likes me though, so I am still working on that.

"And the other boy? Is he still loose?"

"No," Tsuzuku says and grits his teeth. "We know who has him, but it's another long story. One that I don't want to talk about now."

Uh oh, another sore subject. Maybe it was time to change it. I quickly do that, laughing nervously. 

"Ahaha, so! Mom, dad, how did you guys get here and not Heaven?" I asked quietly, hoping for an honest answer. Thankfully my mom was quick to answer.

"Oh that, well you see, we crashed during a horrible rain storm. As it turned out, we were hit head on by an eighteen wheeler. The driver was drunk, so therefore it counted as murder. And as we all know, dying like that rips the soul from the body, and takes away any and all chances of going to heaven. So, we were found by our mentors and brought here. Somehow you managed to survive, and you were only five."

"You were passed on to your aunt and uncle as a hope that they would take care of you," my dad continues for her. "But I guess that didn't do any good those heartless demons... Anyways, here we are. We've been living in the nearby city for the last thirteen years but we didn't know what was going on with you at all."

"We knew that was a good thing," mom kept going. "It was good because it meant you were still alive somewhere, alive and healthy. But then, a week and a half ago we heard of a new phoenix type being created in this area. And phoenixes are rare, so it was exciting news. So we hired Sakito-san to track you down and he did. Now here we are together again."

I see... So they've been here this whole time? The faction Tsuzuku was in stated that agents in their own factions were not supposed to work on cases or in areas that didn't directly involve their own. So there was no way either Tsuzuku, Meto, or even Shinya could have known where they were. But I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. 

"Well, we're here," Tsuzuku announced, stopping the cars engine. When did we pull into the parking lot? Maybe we just got so engrossed in talking that I didn't notice. 

"Great, I need to stretch out my legs again," I say and take off my seatbelt. "All my stuff better be where I left it or I swear to God..." 

Tsuzuku laughed and got out first, coming to my side to open my door for me. He was showing off so bad to my parents wasn't he? Once again I roll my eyes but graciously accept his hand to help me out of the car. Behind me I thought I could hear my mom squeal softly. 

My parents got out as well, and after my dad ogled the car one more time we headed for the main entrance to the building.

"Is Mia still here?" Tsuzuku asked once he took my hand again. I shrug and curl our fingers together. 

"He was when I left. Minpha was in charge because Die had to go off and do something else.But as far as I know, he's here."

"Mia?" My mom asked. "Who is he?"

I figured she was gonna ask that. 

"Remember that boy I told you about? My enemy turned friend?" She nodded. "That's him, we were hanging out before I was told to go to the hospital."

She made an 'ohh' noise before settling into a nice pace next to my dad behind us. It felt so surreal to have them behind us, and it made me nervous. I hope they don't think that I am gonna break up with Tsuzuku or else I'll be so angry. 

As if he were reading my thoughts Tsuzuku's hold on my hand grows a tad tighter and when I look up at him he's staring straight at me. His eyes are locked onto mine and I feel a bit calmer. 

"Relax," he tells me as we walk in the front door. "It'll be fine."

Well, for his and my sake, it better be. 

"Hey," my dad suddenly says loudly. "Tone down the PDA would you?"

"Honey!" My mom scolded and for the hundredth time tonight my eyes roll so far back I swear I can see the back of my skull for a second. But I smiled anyways, keeping a tight hold on my lover's hand. I really did miss having them around me. Even if they did make me wanna scream.

 _Parents_.

** TBC **


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, non-con, elements of rape, bad and vulgar words and some blood play  
> READER DISCRETION ADVISED

_It's dark, cold, and wet. The smell of water mixed with mildew and rust is enough to make one almost want to vomit._

_An underground cavern hidden deep within the Earth echoes with faint activity with only the slightest bit of light. There is a metal door leading down into it's deep twisting insides, down a long hallway lit only by the smallest candles possible. It's lined with countless cells, the bars rusted but resolute. Another door at the very end, also of bars but seeming to be very recent due to the lack of rust. It's locked by a large unassuming padlock, it's keys nowhere in sight._

_"You've heard abouts it right?"_

_A hissing voice as cold as death whispered roughly through this set of cold steel bars set into the damp stone wall. Moisture drips from above ground, creating wet trails and the sound of dripping every three seconds. A pair of hands grips the bars, white like the palest moon light and smooth as marble, and just as cold. Fingers curled around them tighter, long nails black and sharp like daggers._

_Eyes as red as blood peer through the objecting obstacles, gleaming with malicious delight as they glare upon a writhing, weak, and unconscious body inside the cell. With little more than a cold dirty mattress to lay on, the body writhes in pain and shivers with the chill. Dressed in little more than an old pair of jeans, ripped and dirty, it was no wonder really. Skin, once pink and warm with life, now was bruised and pale, cold like death._

_"Yes," another voice agrees with a snicker. "They are looking for hims, their search knows no limits."_

_A second pair of hands, similar, joins the first._

_"Indeeds, but luckily for us theys cannot reach this place," the first says. "We keeps him safe, because master says we musts. This place, and our pets, must always be protecteds."_

_Another snicker, amusement lining his next words._

_"Yes, or we mights go hungrys. Master leaves it up to us to keeps us from going hungrys. And we do our jobs so well."_

_Both voices erupt in a cacophony of giggling, rife with insanity. The body in the cell whimpers once again, but falls silent. They only stop once they hear a loud banging of a metal door at the other end of the hallway. Fear grips the pair as they hurry away from the cell to greet the newcomers into their cavern, skittering like rats as black cloaks rife with holes and tears trailed behind them like shadows._

_"You're returned," they both cooed in a twisted echo of one another. Another pair of people walk through the hallway, both as different as night and day. One, blonde and tall. The other, black haired and slightly smaller. The blonde one looks upon the pair of twin monstrosities in front of him and makes a leering grin to flash sharp pointed teeth._

_"Have you misbehaved at all?" he asked with a sharp look at both of them. They squeaked, bowing low in compliance to the terrifying man._

_"N-no," the first one says. "We watched over hims as we's have been told..!"_

_"We did nothings wrong," the second says. "We only observed and kept him company. We did not lay a fingers on him we swears!"_

_Satisfied, the blonde one dismisses them with a hissing bark._

_"Begone then! Go be pests somewhere else and behave, then you might just be lucky enough to get some leftovers."_

_The twin pair both bow repeatedly, their pale faces twisting into happiness and eagerness._

_"Yes, we leaves right away! Thanks you master, thanks you!"_

_They scurry away, leaving the mismatched pair alone. The second man, the smaller one, looks at his blonde companion with dead grey eyes that once were bright and vibrant yellow. A cold shell of a former demon. But that was okay, his new ones would replace the old ones soon enough, or so Layha told him. As for what color they would be, he wasn't sure. His new sharp teeth tingled with hunger._

_"Is this the place?" he asks. His companion nodded as they walked along to the end cell._

_"Indeed it is my precious," he purrs. "He has been expertly hidden in here this whole time and now you finally get to meet him!"_

_The newborn blindly follows along until they reach the cell, where the vampire reached into his leather jacket and pulls out a rustic metal ring with multiple keys on it, both of ancient and brand new condition. He picks out the newest one, a simple padlock key, and undoes the metal padlock on the cell door._

_"So the whole thing about him running away wasn't true?" he asked, to which the vampire shakes his head. They go inside and the blonde one puts his keys back in his pocket. He grins as they look down at the body, seeing one of a boy with shaggy black hair. The boy's face is beautiful, tragically so. His cheeks are sunken in and scars of all sorts peppered his once smooth skin._

_"No, but no one else besides us has to know that. He is our little secret okay?" he chirped and stared at his fledgling with adoration. "Now, help me get him to the preparation room so he can get cleaned up. It's time that we finally broke him in for use. He'll be enough to sustain us for a small while, especially you now that you and I can share him."_

_Confused but not one to argue he helped his vampire companion by hoisting the boy's body up into his arms by himself so they could take him away. The new strength he had really came in handy._

_"Does He know about this place?"_

_"Of course he does, I would not keep this place a secret from Him. Now what do you say?"_

_"Okay. But can I go first? I'm hungry."_

_The vampire laughs softly as they exit the cell and make for another part of the cavern._

_"But of course," he says and comes up behind his fledgling to caress the boy's face. "I can't deny my new love his first tribute meal. We will break him in, then you may take whatever it can to satisfy your hunger. Then it will be my turn. Sound okay?"_

_Belly aching with pangs of starvation, Ryoga nodded. He hadn't eaten yet since he was born this morning, so he was starving. To think just last night he was still one of those creatures he now detested, those pitiful demons in his home world. How could he have been anything else than what he was now? A vampire, one of pure blood like his companion. Or, should he say lover now._

_Damn that daemon, damn him to hell. He could die a million deaths for all he cared, all he wanted now was his lover, his beautiful Layha. Just thinking about that man made his blood boil in anger._

_And even besides that, it took all of his strength not to just bite into this boy here and now. The smell of human blood made his mouth water, his teeth itching and eager to pierce through soft warm flesh to feel warm liquid quenching the burning fire in his throat. But for Layha's sake, he abstained._

_"Come, this way now."_

_They reached the metal door again and went through it, coming into another set of hallways, around five, branching off in different directions. They took the first one closest to the door and went through a dimly lit hall, this one slightly smaller than the one they came from. There were three doors in here, two on each side and one on the end. They went straight to the end door and kicked it open, startling a small group of around five timid female vampires. Each one squeaked in fright as Layha approached and they bowed repeatedly._

_A bathroom, surprisingly well furnished with a tub and shower head, along with multiple types of soaps and smell good stuff. The walls were even tiled..!_

_"Welcome back Layha-sama!" they chorused. Layha turned up his nose._

" _Get this boy cleaned up," he orders and has them take the boy from Ryoga. "Prepare him, get him ready to be used for the next few hours. We're breaking him in today so be gentle. Use the immortality spell_ _I_ _taught_ _you_ _so he doesn't die."_

_The females all squealed in delight and pet at the boy, touching his hair and face and commenting on his smell._

_"Of course," one of them says and bows to him again. "We'll be very careful with him!"_

_Layha crossed his arms as he addressed her, contempt dripping in each word._

_"Bring him to my chambers once you are done," he says and starts to leave. "And for all your sake's, don't even think about taking one single bite of him."_

_He and Ryoga left with a slam of the door, not giving them time to answer. Once in the cavern, he quietly slips an arm around Ryoga's waist, feeling frisky all over again._

_"Come on love," he crooned into his lover's ear. "We best get into the mood if we want to make your first feeding successful and enjoyable."_

_Ryoga could feel heat rising in his body as Layha used the Voice on him, the one that always got him excited no matter what. In response he let his hand slip low to grasp at a curvy waist, running his fingers along the planes of skin through a pair of skinny black pants. His lover let out a pleased purr in response, leaning up to playfully nip at his lover's throat._  

_"I can't wait to see what you look like when you feed," he groaned as they approached one of the doors in the same hallway. "You'll look so perfect and sexy covered in blood... Just the thought of it makes me so fucking hot and turned on."_

_Ryoga sucked in sharply, feeling aroused even though they only had sex not even two few hours ago. Still, being as eager as he was, he was more than welcoming of the thought._

_Not saying anything, he lets his lover push him into the room that served as he and Layha's temporary bedroom in this sprawling labyrinth of corridors. Their feet was met with carpet and they were barefooted in seconds. As soon as the door even closed Layha's clothes were mostly off his body by now, dropping to the floor in record time. His moans are soft and demanding as he is pushed back onto the large illustrious bed and is straddled rather forcefully by Ryoga. The very dominance his lover exuded at times like this made the very core of his body ache with desire. Layha's naked body feels hot now that they were both around the same temperature, and he can't help but to run his fingers all over those soft hips, his flat belly and curved spine._

_"Mm, Ryoga," Layha moaned and wrapped his legs around Ryoga. "Baby... Please, touch me. Set me on fire, make me scream and beg. Make me yours, make me_ **_submit_ ** _."_

_Well since he asked so nicely..._

_With a lustful groan Ryoga pulled him in for a rough kiss, using his tongue to invade and probe a willing mouth and elicit soft whines. Teeth click and nibble and he takes care not to break skin. But it's still enough to send his lover into a frenzy. He can already feel Layha's hard erection pressing into his stomach through his thin shirt, making him sticky._

_"Do you want me?" he asks and reached down to grab his hard length in his hand, starting to slowly pull and tug. "What do you want me to do to you?"_

_Gasping Layha arched, fingers clawing at the bed sheets._

_"P-please, Ryoga," he begged. "F-fuck me please, make me scream! I want you to fuck me until I cry! Make me bleed and beg like the little whore I am..!"_

_Ryoga panted, stripping away his clothes as fast as he could so he could get to touching him again. By now he was also fully hard and aching to be buried in his lovers sweet and burning heat, engulfed fully to the hilt. But he liked to be evil, and this was the only time he got to enjoy_ _being the one in charge._

_Layha whined as Ryoga roughly began to grind against him, now both fully_ _bared_ _to their skin. The feeling of hard flesh against hard flesh was hot, obscene even. Ryoga used one hand to grasp both their lengths in_ _one_ _hand_ _and_ _start stroking in a rough rhythm. Forbidden feelings of pleasure flowered inside of_ _Layha and_ _made him moan wantonly._

_"Ahnn... ah! Ryoga please..! I want, I need you! I need you inside me now!"_

_Ryoga_ _smiled_ _, flashing_ _his_ _own new sharpened teeth._

_"You sure? You_ _don't_ _want to wait til our food gets here?" He asked with a mock sigh._ _"_ _That's_ _disappointing."_

_"Ugh..."_

_Layha then hissed softly, a sound he only ever made when he was with Ryoga like how they were now. It was a sound so erotic, so laced with pent up lust and desire that the very sound_ _of_ _it made Ryoga growl in response._

_"Don't you hiss at me," he says with a smirk. "I know how much you love the way_ _I_ _tease_ _you like_ _this_ _don't_ _you? You love it when I'm mean to you like this, when_ _I_ _deny_ _you your right to come or touch yourself. And you love when_ _I_ _get rough with you. You crave it, you beg for it._ _Don't_ _try to tell me that you don't. So go on, tell me that you don't want it. I dare you to."_

_His blonde lover gasps in response to feeling a sudden_ _tug_ _on his hair, a small_ _sting_ _following after. When did Ryoga's fingers even get there? He jerked and crossed his arms over his eyes, even more turned on._ _Sadly that meant that no one was touching him anymore and that served to make him even more_ _irritated_ _and desperate._

_"Unnngh who cares," he moaned and tried to create_ _more_ _friction between their bodies by_ _arching_ _up his hips. "I just need you! We have all night..! The food isn't going anywhere."_

_Ryoga thought about it, wondering if indeed they had all night? Didn't they have other stuff to do? Other than fuck around like this of course._

_"I guess you're right," he admits. "Still, it's fun to be mean to you. But I am at my limit as well."_

_He grabs Layha's legs and pushed them up to his chest, exposing his most sacred place on his body but he didn't seem to mind, instead he welcomed the sudden exposure with a soft moan. He splayed his arms out behind him on the bed and bites his lips, feeling tiny trickles of blood running down his chin. Ryoga knew why he did that but still, despite the sweet smell tempting him to capture those full lips in his he kept his eyes downwards. Curious he rubbed his fingers over that sweet spot, making his lover squeak in response._

_"Still so eager even though it's been a few hours," he comments with s chuckle. "Such a lewd body you have, Layha-san."_

_His lover pouted but said nothing else, wiggling his body as invitation._

_"Hurry up..! I'm still wet from last time so just... Put it in already!"_

_Well who was he to deny such a straightforward invitation?_

_"Ugh, all right all right," he agreed and made those legs wrap around his waist. "So bossy."_

_Layha cried out in pleasure as he was all so suddenly filled to the brim, unable to take a breath. His whole body stretched to it's limits around his lover's shape, bringing a slight but pleasant stinging sensation. One that he grew used to almost immediately. Giving him no time to adjust Ryoga began a fierce rhythm, thrusting his hips into tight heat that knew him well but never got enough of._

_"Ah! God, Ryoga... More!"_

_Pathetic whimpers fell from his lips as he wrapped his arms around his lover, gasping and cursing from the blissful pain making his hips ache._

_"Fuck," Ryoga swore. "Tighten up some will you?"_

_Thrusting harder he earned himself a loud cry, groaning in satisfaction as Layha clamped even tighter around him and made it harder to move. But that was how he liked it after all._

_"Nngh! SO good... So so good... Fuck, harder! Please, make me scream!"_

_That wasn't so hard to do since he was already close to hysterics but he obeyed anyway. His hips snapped forward roughly, making his lover even more pathetic than before. Ryoga finally gave into his urges and claimed his lover's lips, careful not to taste any of the blood that was there only moments before. The sound of skin on skin made his arms feel chilled. The echo in here was ridiculous. Layha's moans and the sound of his body sucking him in so eagerly was bouncing all over the walls, making it hard to think._

_"You're so dirty Layha-san," he snarls lustfully and spreads his legs further apart. "Taking me in so easily... You really are such a slut for me aren't you?"_

_Layha clawed at his beck, making him hiss. But the pain felt nice, it only heightened his senses further._

_"Ryoga..! Yes.. I am.. I'm-"_

_A sudden knocking at the door made his attention stray. Panting heavy Layha growled at his lover. Ryoga knew what he wanted and pulled himself out of his lover's heat so the latter could wobble to the door. Every time..._

_"Who is it!" He snapped, ready to lash out. "Who gives you the right to interrupt me?"_

_"It's us," squeaked a soft female voice. "W-we have your human all cleaned up like you asked! He's ready!"_

_Well they were certainly a speedy bunch weren't they? It's only been a few moments since they left them to their duties. Vampires really were an amazing species._

_"Ah good," Layha says and opened the door wide, no longer as irritated as before. "Well then give him here."_

_There were only two of them now, with the human behind them, dazed from whatever sort of drugs they gave him. He didn't seem at all embarrassed by his nudity in front of them, and they didn't either. Ryoga rose an eyebrow but decided not to comment. Layha took the now mostly clean human into his arms, his mouth watering. Confused the boy idled in place, eyes glossy and unseeing._

_"Here..! We weren't sure if you wanted us to get him ready for a gathering, so... We didn't put any clothes or make up on him... We only bit him him a little to calm him down with our venom cause he would not stop struggling when he woke up."_

_Layha smiled then, amused in the most particular way._

_"No you did good, sometimes it's necessary. We're going to be using him for a few hours, and he isn't ready to be shown off just yet. He will be though, but not anytime soon. You are excused ladies."_

_They both bowed and scurried off so he could close the door. Excited Layha examined the human boy up and down, licking his lips as one would when seeing a tasty piece of meat. And that's all he was really. Food. Ryoga leaned forward and waited for Layha to command him what to do next._

_"What a darling you are," the blonde purrs in the human's ear. "We're gonna have lots of fun with you tonight aren't we? Ryoga dear, doesn't he look and smell absolutely delicious?"_

_Ryoga could smell him again, only this time it was sweeter since it wasn't masked by fear or dirt. His stomach rumbled again and he almost lost all his control. Layha pushed the human back onto the bed and made him scoot up to the headboard._

" _Yes," Ryoga agrees as he lingered over his lovers shoulder. "Good enough to eat even."_

_Layha giggled and scooted upwards to caress and run his hands all over the boy's body, smiling in delight as the human cooed in response to the soft gestures. They really drugged him up good, now he was little more than a mindless blood bank._

**It was dark, and cold. He couldn't think straight... Why was his mind so hazy?**

" **Uhn... Where...** "

**Where was he? He couldn't remember... His drug induced mind could not comprehend much at this point beyond physical contact. His body felt heavy, his mouth dry and scorching hot. Water... He needed water... All around him he could hear soft spoken words and gentle touches on his skin.**

_"Well, let's dig in shall we?"_

_Nodding Ryoga scooted up as well, letting his eyes wander all over a pale body rife with healed scars and pale spots due to dehydration. But his blood still pumped fabulously through his body, making his cheeks flushed pink and his heartbeat as strong as ever. He lifted a delicate and thin wrist to his mouth, noting the way hazy eyes lolled up in their skull in pleasure as he started to kiss there and felt a strong pulse beneath his lips. Layha ran his cold tongue along the main artery on his neck, kissing and suckling as though he were tasting a sort of sweet candy. Straddling the human all the way he rocked his body against him and made him moan before he glanced at his lover, eyes darkened with a different kind of lust._

_"Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked with a sharp grin. "Go ahead, have a bite."_

_Ryoga swallowed and once more started to kiss along his wrist, then up his arm, his shoulder, all the way to his neck where he found the pulse was the strongest. He kissed and nipped to gain a sigh as a reaction, before his fangs finally pierced soft flesh. Sweet bliss made his eyes roll back and he moaned, the taste so heavenly he didn't even register the protests at first. Greedily he sucked more, and more and more. The feeling of warm heaven rolling down his throat and soothing the burning fires made his whole body stand on end, feeling goose bumps raising on his arms and his neck. Arousal from such a feeling was becoming evident, and he started to crave some sort of relief._

**"Ngh... No! Stop, please... Hurts..!"**

**The humans dulled mind could barely comprehend what was happening, feeling only intense and unbearable pain. Gods it hurt, it hurt so bad! Hazy and blurry he looked around, only seeing strange shapes and colors moving in a way that he grew dizzy.**

_"Shh, shsh," Layha murmured to him to soothe his anxiety. "It will feel better soon, so just hush."_

_He glances at his lover, greedily sucking down mouthful after mouthful of life giving redness, seeing the way it smeared messily all over his mouth and even began to trickle down his neck. It seems he was right, it was so hot to see him like this... The very sight of it made him moan in arousal and reach down to touch himself as he kissed away the red droplets going down their prey's neck._

**Soon enough, the unbearable searing pain grew to a dull uncomfortable pressure, not hurting as much. Numb from whatever was making him unable to think the human trembled from the sensations, unsure whether to cry or moan from the intense feeling. Soon, the numbness gave way to a more pleasing sensation, one of sweet warmth and tingling all over his body. Was it supposed to feel this good? Faintly, he hears a whisper at his ear but can't make out any words.**

_"Good," Layha purred and kissed his lips. "You finally seem to be feeling it. Well then, allow me to also have a taste before we get back to the good part."_

_The blonde licks up more stray droplets before finding a good spot and biting down, hearing a soft gasp in return. He didn't know what it was about male humans but they taste so much better than females did. Against his leg he can feel the tell tale signs of the human becoming aroused, and that makes him giddier than he thought. He forced himself to detach from the wound, reminding himself that this was Ryoga's meal tonight. So he wouldn't get in the way besides the occasional taste now and then._

_"He's ready," Ryoga hears Layha say softly and he lifts his mouth away from where he bit down. "I think it's safe to say that we can start breaking him in."_

_His face was still dripping in blood, but he did not mind at all. He goes in for a hot, blood induced kiss with his lover before he's being pushed away. Layha smirked at him before straddling the human's waist, grinding all up and down to give Ryoga a show from behind._

**What the heck was going on? Suddenly he feels a warm sensation around his legs and the heat in his lower body increases.**

_"Am I to assume he will be the one to please you this time?" he asked, his lips quirking upwards in an amused smile._

_"Yes, and you can please him in return. He will love it, I promise."_

_Oh he had no doubt in his mind that he would. He just needed a bit of time to adjust seeing as how, judging from the lack of preparation between his legs those female vampires didn't really 'get him ready' well enough. Probably to leave it up to them. Oh well, he wasn't complaining._

_"Do we have anything to get him ready with?"_

_Layha sighed, turning himself around so he could face his lover._

_"In my pocket, I brought a little something to help out," he says and watches with eagerness as his lover pulls out a bottle of plain unscented lubricant from the human world._

_"How troublesome," Ryoga complains as he situated himself between the humans legs. Layha purred in agreement._

_"Right. Unlike vampires, humans cannot produce it on their own, so we have no choice if we don't want to hurt him too bad. Now, come on let's go I'm getting impatient."_

_Ryoga uncaps the bottle and applies a nice amount to his fingers before bringing the human's legs up to his shoulders where he could bite. He feels around down below, rubbing a good bit of it to his entrance and pushing it in without warning. The human suddenly jerked, gasping out a weak protest. Ryoga felt even more fueled by this and shoved two more inside, uncaring of if he hurt him that badly or not. The innate urge to make this human submit was inexplicable and hard to resist. Layha laughed as the human squirmed to get away, thrusting himself suddenly down onto his dripping and hard length with a moan._

**What the heck? Why was he on his back all of a sudden? And why do his hips suddenly feel like they are on fire?**

**"No... Pl... Stop..! Hurts!"**

**He felt a raging fire erupt suddenly as something warm and wet started to trickle down his thighs, and his most sensitive place stung horribly. Then, the worst sensation imaginable tore through his body, making him scream.**

_Ryoga yanked out his fingers and aligned himself with the human's entrance before viciously pushing inside, earning himself a scream of agony. But that only served to excite him, seeing blood coming from that oh so sensitive place. The human began to whimper softly, gasping softly as his body was abused and used in the worst way._

_"He feels good," Ryoga rasped out as he began a series of harsh and rough thrusts. "I could learn to love this sort of thing."_

_Bringing up the humans leg he kissed and sucked at his calf before biting into the flesh there, moaning as more sweet liquid flowed down his throat. The sight of his lover bouncing up and down on the human's lap also helped in aiding the intense fire igniting in his belly. They exchanged kisses and shared the blood from their newest prey._

_Moans and soft screams echoed throughout the room for hours after that, ignored by all the smart passersby beyond their door. The curious ones stayed in curiosity, mouths watering as they listened to food being eaten._

_This was the humans life now. This was what he was chosen for. And as intense pleasure swamped the feelings of pain, his screams turning to sighs and moans, he couldn't for the life of him remember anything beyond the feelings he was receiving._

**Who am I?**

**"** **Ahnn** **.. more..."**

**Who...**

**His body** **tingles** **, and he arched as he was forced once more to come all over himself and inside a** **different** **body he did not recognize. The pleasure was too much..!**

_"You probably can't hear me," Layha whispers against his ear as hips blindly moved against his. "But you don't have a name anymore. Your whole world revolves around me now. You are no longer the human boy named Ice. You.... ngh, are now only food. No one will save you. No one will care. They won't want back a used, pathetic blood bag like you. You. Are. Mine."_

**Not... yes...** **He** **was not a human. He was food...**

**"M-more...More!"**

_Because in all reality, what good were humans for other than food and to please their masters? Well that was easy to answer._

_They aren't good for anything_ but _that._

**TBC**

 


	30. Chapter 29

It has already been a couple of hours since they got here, and still hardly any progress regarding their relationship has been made.

Koichi was about ready to tear his eye balls out of his sockets he was so frustrated. And by the looks of it so was Tsuzuku, looking just as irritated the poor thing.

Koichi's parents kept droning on and on about how he was 'too young for a serious relationship' and 'he needs guidance that only a parent can give.' Of course he insisted he wasn't a child anymore, that he could handle himself but again, his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

They sat around Shinya's meeting room, sitting in the few chairs there were to occupy. The man himself sat quietly at the head of the table, silently observing and playing peacemaker. It was a good thing Mia and Meto had already left a little while ago or else things would get awkward.

"You're just not," his father said as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "You're still our son, and we have a duty to uphold as your parents to keep you safe."

Guess he knew now where his stubbornness came from.

"Oh well, pff, you've you're sure done a heck of a good job so far haven't you?" He shot back, to the surprise of his parents. "I know where you're coming from, I really do. And I appreciate the concern. But I will not stand by idly by while you try to break us apart. It won't happen, never in a million years. So forget it."

His mother sighed, a tired quiet sigh.

"Koichi..." she began and stared seriously at her son. "We're worried about you. We haven't seen you since you were five and now... look at you, almost a grown man now. Of course we want to be a part of your life for as long as we can. Your birthday is coming up and I feel like... if we don't do something now... we'll lose you forever."

There she goes again, pulling the pitiful act. But what part of staying with Tsuzuku meant he was never gonna see them again?

"Mother please," he began and held his head in his hands. "Being with him does not mean I will be away from you forever. I'll still be here, I'll still be your son. Nothing is gonna change that. Unless... You plan on leaving after this? Because if you are I'm not going with you. You can visit, and we can visit, but it's never going to be long term."

Tsuzuku almost smirked at them before realizing how incredibly rude that would be. Instead he cleared his throat and addressed the couple before him.

"Look, you have no reason to worry. I am more than capable of providing for him. He's already proven himself to be independent and strong even without my help. And being his guardian, it is also my duty to remind you that, until he turns eighteen, he cannot go anywhere long term without me. Until then, he is free to go anywhere he chooses, be anyone he wants. Besides, he's still recovering from his surgery and that will take more time than you might think. He's younger than you, so it will take longer. But I'm going to be here for him through all of it."

His parents grew even more anxious at that and his mother bites at her fingertips. A bad habit he supposed.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing?" She asks. "From sitting here and looking at you I can see that you are not able to live on your own at all. What are you doing with your life? How do you expect to be a fully functioning adult? You left school, so now what?"

Tsuzuku smiled, one that showed haughtiness and a tiny bit of arrogance if one squinted just hard enough.

"Funny you should ask. I spoke with the principal of a high school nearby, they have an online program and we have him already ready to finish up. He just needs a few more classes then he'll be good to go."

Koichi nodded frantically, thankful that Tsuzuku remembered. His mother still seemed dissatisfied with that answer.

"An online program? Isn't that for students who are like delinquents? My son is not a delinquent!"

"Well, speak for yourself," he says to  them with an eye roll. "Since you've been gone mother, things have all gone downhill for me. The no good aunt and uncle of mine made sure of that."

At the mention of his other relatives his mother perked up.

"What about my brother?" She asked. "Is he doing well? Have you been behaving for him? What did he do? Has he been treating you well?"

Tsuzuku inwardly flinched, knowing that the subject of his other relatives was still a topic up for heated debate. Koichi curled his lip and tried to keep his composure. To blow up in front of his parents would not be good at all. But he couldn't help but to ramble because he was just so pissed off.

"Your 'brother' cared more about his wife than me, a small kid at the time. He made it explicitly clear that he did not care for me at all, and I was left to fend for myself for most of my life. I dressed myself for school, I fed myself every morning. I taught myself how to read and write because one day I hoped that when I got old enough and graduated, I would finally be able to leave them behind and be happy. But no, I had so many issues to deal with besides them.

"There was Mia of course, and we've already addressed that. But even before him there was a point in my life that nothing ecen seemed important anymore. No one cared about me. No one wanted to help. So that's how I ended up here. Tsuzuku found me before I could turn psycho and start killing people, saving my soul from damnation. Then again, when the Sickness took over my body a second time. So no, they didn't exactly do a good job of raising me."

Koichi took in a deep breath and finally fell quiet, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms to ignore all eye contact. His parents wwre stunned from the sudden outburst, unable to respond right away. Tsuzuku took it upon himself to step in yet again to avoid any awkwardness between them.

"Yeah so... that's how it is. It's more than just a feeling of gratitude, or a sense of wanting to compensate in some way. I truly love him, and I feel like he loves me back. He needs me, and I need to be here for him no matter what. So, again, I have to ask you to let him decide for himself. If he wants to stay then he'll stay. If he wants to leave, then I'll let him leave. It's up to him."

With a flinch Koichi looked at his lover with wide eyes. A million questions were raised in that instant and he could only find the heart to ask but one.

"Tsu... I... I want to stay with you," he said and reached for his lovers hand, ignoring the way his parents looked at him. "Never ever do I want to leave, not when I turn eighteen or even a hundred. I always wanna be with you."

Tsuzuku twines their fingers together, feeling more than relieved. Shinya let out a heavy breath and stands up to stretch out the muscles in his back.

"Well, you heard the boy. He wants to stay, so I would suggest for you to just leave it at that," he says and begins to walk away. "It's getting late. You guys should probably head home."

He addressed the younger couple and gave them a stare before going out of the room. Koichi's parents sat quietly for a moment before his mother spoke up.

"Koichi I... I never knew that he did that to you," she whispered in a heart broken tone. "I'm so sorry, baby. It's just that, I always thought... thought he cared about you, about me. About our family... Guess I was mistaken... I swear if I ever see him again it'll be too soon."

She trembled with unshed tears and turns to her husband for comfort. He in turn rubbed her back and soothed her with soft words before turning to speak to his son. His eyes were still stern, but in a different way this time.

"We get it Koichi," he says. "We fully understand that this is what you want from now on and that it will make you happy. But... It will take some time getting used to, so don't blame us okay? We're your parents, it is also our job to make sure you're happy."

Koichi nodded, pressing against Tsuzuku with a less irritated attitude. At last they were beginning to see the bigger picture here.

"Thank you mom, dad. You'll see, this is what I really want to be happy. And being with him makes me happier than I could ever be. I'm not leaving him behind at all. Even if he tells me to, and my life depended on it.. I couldn't. I love him too much to leave him."

Wow... He was really determined wasn't he? Tsuzuku knew then, that he couldn't let this boy go. Swallowing a lump in his throat he grasped tighter onto his fingers, feeling his rushed pulse beating wildly beneath his warm skin. 

"We may not like it," his dad says as he stands up to leave. "But... Please don't be a stranger son. We're here for you, through anything. So... We'll be here for two more weeks in Shinya-san's spare room, so make sure to visit us as much as you can until then." 

"I know dad," Koichi responded. "Thank you. I'll come visit tomorrow after I get a few hours of work done. Good night."

His parents both silently excused themselves from the room and left them alone. It was quiet, pleasingly so. The older couple seemed to have taken what tension from their conversation was left over. Now they were once more in their own little bubble. 

He was the first to break the silence.

"Koichi," he says softly. "Hey."

Their eyes connected, and he could see those small flecks of orange and silver reflecting the dim light above their heads brightly. 

"It won't go as far as that," his lover promises and stands up from his chair to come closer and sit on the edge of the table as close to him as he could. "I know you won't ever tell me to leave, will you?"

Tsuzuku stands up to face the pinkette, settling himself comfortably between his legs to hug him and feel his soft warm body against his, feeling his slight shivering. 

"Of course I won't," he promised and pressed his face into his neck. "Because even if anything does happen, you'll be ready. I'll make sure of that. You and I can face it together."

Even with their skin touching like this so closely, with hardly any space left between them, he still wanted to be so much closer than he was now. He was impatient for some reason, but why? 

"Yeah I know," Koichi responded. "And I... I want to thank you. For standing up for me, for everything you did for me. For... For being with me through all of this. You're the only one I need, the only one who... who has been there for me. And I..."

His lover squeezed him tight, unable to say much else after that. But Tsuzuku knew what he was trying to say, and he wasn't going to force any more words from him. 

"I know I know," he whispers. "You don't need to thank me with words, because just being with me, and loving me as much as I love you is more than enough thanks, it's all I'd ever need."

He runs his fingers through soft pink hair, kissing just at the top of his head sweetly. It was comfortable, just standing here with him and not saying a word. He could hear his heartbeat slowing down to a normal pace now that they were relaxed. His breathing was steady but shallow, he didn't know why. 

After about just ten minutes of silence Koichi finally shifted to lift his head, rubbing his eyes. 

"Tsu," he murmured and stared up at him. "Take me home?" 

Oh god that voice. It sounded so pitiful and meek that he could feel his heart nearly crumble right in his chest. Tsuzuku nodded and cupped his cheeks before pressing the sweetest of kisses onto his lips and earning himself a blush.

"Of course, you look tired. And you have to start classes in a few more days. As for me, I probably have to help out with the vampire victims."

Koichi turned up his nose, and pushed Tsuzuku back so he could hop off the table. 

"Ugh, I don't envy you for that. But let's go already, I don't wanna be around my parents any longer than I really have to. They're annoying when they want to be."

He learned that in only two hours, quite amazing if he did say so himself. 

"Okay, let's go then, I wanna take a nice hot shower before I sleep too." 

He led Koichi outside by the hand and they greeted Shinya in the main room. He nodded at them from the living room where he stood by Die and Minpha. 

"We're leaving now," He says as they gather their jackets from the nearby closet. "We'll see everyone in the morning."

"Okay," Shinya answered. "I'll see you in the morning Tsuzuku."

Koichi waved to Minpha as they left, yawning as the tiredness finally caught up to him. Tsuzuku slips an arm around his shoulder and leads him out of the main room into the hallway, then into the elevator where they stood pressed up to one another for heat. 

Tsuzuku held him close as he could, pressing kisses every so often to his cheek or the top of his head, even down to his knuckles when he got his chance. And it was enough for the moment. Koichi still shook every now and then, hinting at just how strongly impacted he was by all of this. And he didn't blame him. He had to put up with so much that anyone would be affected. But even so, he was being so strong and putting on a brave face for his own sake. Maybe even for Tsuzuku's sake. 

The pinkette's arms were around his waist as he burrowed his face into his shoulder. It was when they reached the ground floor that he finally saw the cracks in Koichi's calm facade start to appear. His lips started trembling and his whole body started to shake. It was coming he knew, that breakdown he was expecting for the last couple of hours. 

"It's okay," he murmured to him as they left the building and approached his car. "We'll be home soon."

His lover nodded, trying to hold it in as best as he could. His breakdown could wait until they got home. But to do it here, he didn't think it would be appropriate. 

The whole ride home was quiet, and Koichi stayed curled up on his side of the car, taking deep calm breaths to himself and gazing out of the window up at the bright city lights so he could think. Tsuzuku gave him his space, knowing he needed it right now. That was okay, whenever Koichi changed his mind he would be there. Tsuzuku glanced over at him now and again, making sure he was okay. But he didn't dare say anything, afraid to ruin the moment. 

When they finally got home, he almost had to carry Koichi inside, he was shaking so badly. The elevator ride was just as quiet as before, only now he had to physically shush him with kisses and whispers to keep him from freaking out too early on. 

They reached their floor, and it was at this point that they were almost running to the front door of their new home. 

And the very moment their bodies crossed the threshold of the condo all of Koichi's walls that he worked so hard to build up was crumbling away in seconds. Like mere dust in the wind, Tsuzuku felt him collapse in is arms in a bout of tears and became an emotional wreck. Slowly he lowered them to the floor, holding his lover in his arms as he cried those heart wrenching sobs. Koichi wrapped around him and didn't let go, his eyes red and puffy as he tried to speak through a haze of tears.

"Ts-Tsu... zuku," he whimpered. "I l-love you... I love you so so much, please don't leave me... P-please. If y-you leave me, I would die... Please don't..."

Tsuzuku felt his heart break at hearing those words, knowing the same went for him. Koichi's pain was his pain after all. 

"Shh hush," Tsuzuku says and cradles his head to his shoulder. "I'm right here. I would never do such a thing to you, I would not be able to stand it if I did. I love you too, I will never ever make you leave. I need you, Koichi. I need you to live. Please understand that. There now, let it all out. I'm here."

His lover only cried harder, staining his shirt with salt and despair. Sniffling Koichi lifts his head, his eyes the very mirror of anguish mixed with hope. 

"Promise me," he demanded. "P-promise me you'll never leave. And that we will always be together. Promise."

Tsuzuku decided not to answer verbally, but with another series of kisses. This time these ones weren't as soft, instead now desperate and eager for attention. Koichi whined and kissed back, allowing Tsuzuku to enter his mouth with his tongue and bruise his lips from the sheer force of his kisses. Fingers tangled in his pink hair, tugging ever so slightly to make his head rise up if it went too low. There was no lust in this kiss, no desire for sexual contact. More like it was a security blanket, a way of knowing that neither of them were going anywhere. But he liked that. He liked feeling secure in these arms, he liked the feeling of demand in those lips. It made him feel... Whole.

Tsuzuku brought him closer, feeling goosebumps on his arms as Koichi moaned into their kiss. He didn't resist or pull away and seemed just as eager as he to make the pain go away. 

They kissed desperately like this for what seemed like ages before the need for oxygen finally made itself known and forced them to break apart. Koichi still had fresh tears, running down his face, and his lips were moist and swollen. But he seemed satisfied, and that in and of itself was enough to please him. Gasping for breath he brought their faces together, bumping foreheads with him as their breaths mingled. 

"My Koichi," he growled softly. "Mine, only mine. No one else's."

Koichi wiped his tears away, finally gaining some control over his cries. 

"Idiot... Of course I am." 

Tsuzuku smiled, leaning in for one last soft but breathtaking kiss that had his heart mending itself and soaring high into the clouds. Lastly their fingers connected, and he oh so gently tugs on Koichi's bottom lip with his teeth. Finally, it seemed like the both of them would be okay. At least for now.

"And I am yours, forever."


	31. Chapter 30

Their morning started as early as around six A.M. the sun was barely starting to rise and peek over the horizon. The sky was just starting to show those tell tale bursts of soft hazy light. It seemed like a peaceful morning like any other. But it really wasn't.

It all started when an unbearably hot and searing sensation caused Koichi to jerk awake and scream outward in pain.

His back was burning! Why did it hurt so much? Falling to the floor he gasped and whimpered, grasping at his back to feel flames licking at his fingers.

His anguished screams caused Tsuzuku to shoot up from the bed and when he sees his lover in agony on the floor, he knows something is wrong.

"Koichi!"

He scrambled out of bed and tried to reach out for his lover only to step back as Koichi's body gave off an intense heat wave. Then it hit him. The smell of flesh burning and sizzling, a smell so sickening that he almost lost the contents of his stomach.

"Help... help me Tsu," came a strangled cry. The heat increased and suddenly his hair burst into all white flames and he cried even more. "Tsuzuku what's happening to me?!"

His spine twisted and contorted, giving off more of that awful smell. And there was an eerie sound akin to gruesome popping and tearing skin along with more fitful cries of pain. Then he saw it. Or rather saw them. A pair of wings, small and pitiful with fuzzy white down, had burst from the skin on his lovers back and tore through his night shirt. Wings. His wings were coming out now?! Of all times?!

"H-hang on! I'll get some help!"

Tsuzuku grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sends a frantic text to Meto before trying to help Koichi again.

**SENT: 6:15 A:M**

**-Meto-san! Please come to the penthouse quickly! Something is happening to Koichi I don't know what to do. I need your help.-**

"Ahhh..! Stop... Make it stop..! Stop..!"

After what seemed like an eternity they finished sprouting and the heat wave subsided, leaving behind the faint lingering traces of the smell of charred and burned skin. Hurriedly he reached over and felt his lovers forehead only to pull away. His skin was sizzling, literally. Koichi panted wearily, his voice scratchy and rough as tears still poured from his eyes. He looked up in helplessness, shaking like a leaf. His hair went back to pink and died out, going back to normal.

"Koichi... I... your... your um..."

Tsuzuku stuttered, unable to speak. What would he even say? How was he supposed to tell him that there were now two white wings sprouting from his lovers body? It wasn't exactly abnormal but... well, it was a little um... a little early. Too early in fact. Shouldn't this have come later? He was barely recovering from the surgery for hells sake!

"What..? Is there something wrong with me?" He peeped with a sniffle and shaky fingers. At least he didn't seem to be in agonizing pain anymore, though it probably still hurt to a certain extent. "Tsu what..? Tell me."

Carefully he inched closer, cautiously reaching out to touch him. Thankfully, the intense heat subsided and left behind a thin sheen of sweat. Koichi gasped against his touch and leaned closer. He probably left nice and cool. A welcome relief from the stifling heat.

"Nothing baby," he responded and gently pressed his fingers to his lips. "Nothing at all... are you in pain anywhere? Does it still hurt?"

Koichi shuddered and winced as he pushed himself back onto his hind legs to kneel closer to his lover, his small white wings fluttering in response. He seemed to notice because he paused suddenly.

"My back... still hurts," he admits. "It feels weird, like there's something there that shouldn't be. What's happening to me?"

Tsuzuku wasn't entirely positive, but he had an idea of what was going on. Now that he thought about it, he remembered faintly what the doctors at the hospital said. Faintly, for he was far too engrossed in making sure his love was okay. Now he wishes he listened closer.

"Hang on... let's get this off of you, it must be uncomfortable."

Carefully he lifted away the now ruined all white t shirt, wincing when Koichi flinched.

"Ouch..! Ugh, it hurts," he complains. "Make it stop hurting please, Tsuzuku..!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry," he soothed and quickly threw away the fabric somewhere nearby before gingerly helping his lover to stand. "Let me look at your back then we'll figure something out."

Koichi nodded and slowly turns around, still weak from the quick episode. What Tsuzuku saw made his stomach tighten and his heart lurch up to his throat.

Right behind his shoulder blades were the small wings. And around them wasn't ugly and burned skin like what he had been expecting. But instead there were black tattoos, small yet intricate, dancing and curling around where the tiny feathery appendages jutted out. Contrasted against Koichi's pale skin they were very... so very beautiful. They kind of reminded him of crop circles, the really elaborate ones.

Entranced by them he couldn't help but to reach out and touch one just under the left wing. It fluttered again in response, and Koichi shivered. Did it hurt?

"Ngh... don't touch there... it feels weird..."

Tsuzuku blinked in surprise. That noise... sounded oddly arousing..?

"Sorry," he says and rubs at his lovers lower back. "Did that sting?"

Koichi shakes his head.

"No but... just tell me what the hell just happened and why my back feels weird."

Tsuzuku let out a breath and bites at his lip. This wasn't gonna be easy. But really, when was anything at this point?

"Well... I think it would be best to show you first," he says and starts to lead him to the bathroom. "I'll call for help once you see."

Confused Koichi follows along, still shivering and in slight pain. But it was felt more like a very minor bee sting and it was manageable.

They walked in front of the mirror and he lets Koichi figure it out on his own.

"Ugh... I feel like I got hit by a car, my head is killing me. What is going... on."

Koichi finally catches sight of the wings on his back and grows even more pale. His eyes widen and he twisted around to look at them better, panicking.

"Uwahh?? What the heck are those??" He cries out in alarm. "Are... are those... my wings?"

He seems like he is about to break down yet again so Tsuzuku calms him down by grabbing on his arm, using his soft voice that he used in situations like this.

"Ahh Koichi calm down, you're okay," he says and carefully hugs him close, not touching his wings. "You're gonna be fine. We'll... We'll figure something out. Just calm down okay?"

Koichi hyperventilates and hugs closer, pressing his face against his neck. He's shaking again, and in turn causing the small feathery wings to shake as well.

"I'm sacred Tsu," he admits in a low whisper. "I'm... I'm not ready for this. I'm really not..."

Tsuzuku kisses his head, starting a rocking motion back and forth. There's another lump in his throat, but he tries to swallow it down to talk.

"I know baby I know. But I'm here for you... you're not alone. Just remember that." When Koichi doesn't answer at first he pulls back and tilts up his chin to make eye contact. "Hey. Look at me, Koichi."

His lovers pitiful eyes stare back at him, still sort of red and puffy.

"Tsu... What do we do?"

Tsuzuku faltered a little, then decided it would be best for now to keep him calmed down until help could arrive. They were in a really tight spot right now, How the hell was he supposed to have expected this? It's only been but days since the surgery, even fewer since he started getting over it. And now his damn wings were starting to grow in? Those genes really couldn't wait could they.

"I don't know but, let me at least try to make you feel better okay? I can't stand the idea that my poor Koichi could be in pain right now. Let me help?"

The pinkette hesitates at first before nodding.

"Okay... Make the pain go away. I trust you, Tsuzuku."

A huge weight lifts off of him and he smiles wide, pressing kisses to his forehead. He was so afraid that he would not let him help. But now, he was more than happy to know that was indeed not the case.

"Good, now, let me go get the stuff for burns and try my best to help you. I'll be right back."

His lover kissed his cheek in return, and sat shakily on the edge of the bathtub to wait.

"I'm... not going anywhere."

A bitter smile lights up his face, and he looks away. Tsuzuku smiles sadly and slowly slinked away, feeling a tiny bit guilty. He wished he could help more but... Well, he couldn't handle heat all that well. If it went anywhere near even ninety degrees he felt like he might die.

But, if it was for Koichi then he would endure it. For as long as it might take.

Tsuzuku looked around for his medicine before spotting it up high on the fridge. Why was it there? He goes to get it but is surprised when there is a knock on the door.

Grumbling he went to answer, only to find a very distressed Mia at his door and panting heavy. Why the heck was he here? And why was he dressed up like he was going to a funeral? Black pants, black shirt...

"Mia-kun?" He asked in surprise and suddenly felt a little exposed. He was only wearing sweatpants after all. His shirt was still somewhere in the room.

He looked like he just sprinted a few miles. Did he run here or...

"Tsuzuku-san," he says with wide eyes. "Meto-san got the message you sent a little while ago... What's wrong with Koichi? Why do you need help?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, why isn't Meto with you? Why are you alone?"

Mia asks if he could come in and after he's allowed in starts pacing around in small circles.

"Meto-san is... He had to go. He got called out early this morning from Shinya, right before you sent us the message. They found... another vamp nest full of people who were kidnapped. Only... only they were all dead. None of them were alive. I... I got dropped off about two blocks away and ran the rest of the way here to tell you."

Oh, well... That that certainly was reason for panic. But that still didn't answer his questions.

"Damn it... All right but... that still doesn't tell me why you're here in the first place," he says and goes to fetch the med kit. "You aren't a doctor, so what gives?"

Mia followed him into his room despite being suspicious and answered the best way he knew how.

"It's not like he didn't tell anyone else. Shinya-san got the message as well, and he'll be here soon. I just wanna make sure he's okay."

We'll, it's not like he could say no at this point. They were already this far after all. With a heavy heart he finally relented. But he wasn't that happy about it.

"Fine. But, don't stare okay? It's kind of... Well..."

"Stare at what?" Mia asked. "What's wrong with him?"

It was at this point that he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted Mia to see him. He was vulnerable and in pain, plus... Those tattoo's seemed very intimate and personal. Of course he would probably feel very jealous if someone else saw them. But personal feelings aside, this was Koichi's friend now, jealousy or none. He had no real reason to hold Mia back other than his past feelings.

Tsuzuku went towards the bathroom, grasping the door handle. It was now or never.

"Just... Come on, he's in here. And like I said before, don't stare."

Mia nodded, still confused but curious about Koichi. The door slowly creaked open just a smidge and Tsuzuku peeked inside. Mia stood behind, unable to see inside.

"Honey?" He called. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who?" Came a soft voice. Mia shivered as he hears that voice, sounding all pitiful and weak. Tsuzuku looked back at him with dark and warning eyes that screamed ' _don't try anything_ ' at him. And he understood that, because he was in no position to wedge himself between them. None at all.

"We're coming in," he announced and pushed it open wider to allow the visitor inside. What Mia saw had him reeling back in surprise. Koichi sat with his unclothed back to the door, his new wings and tattoo's in full view. The pale skin seemed even paler than before, and the lingering smell of smoke was heavy, almost suffocating.

"Mia?" Koichi asked in alarm but made no move to get up, probably too tired to do so. "Why are you here..? Where is Meto-san?"

Tsuzuku walked up behind him to touch his shoulder before sitting on the spot next to him. Mia sttod by the door, still too shocked to say a thing.

"Meto couldn't come, he... found more victims. None were alive this time, so it's really serious. Mia decided to come by and help while we wait for Shinya to come."

Koichi smiled weakly, turning his head around to hide his face.

"I'm glad you came," he murmurs. "I'll need a little moral support from now on..."

Mia swallowed hard, unable to walk any closer for fear he might step on a few boundaries.

"You... I... What... what happened to you?" He finally asks. Koichi slumped a little bit.

"It was the weirdest thing," he started. "This morning, I was sleeping fine and the next thing I know there's an intense pain all the way down my back... I felt like I was burning to death, thats how bad it hurt. Then my head started feeling funny, and these... _things_ showed up on my back. I've been feeling weak since then."

He still looked beautiful though, at least in Tsuzuku's own opinion. He opens the medicine bottle and pours a little on his fingers, feeling how cold it was.

"This might be a little cold," he warns as he applies a little to the tattoos. Koichi hissed, but not in pain. More like relief. Tsuzuku took that as a sign to continue, and spread it slowly over his spine, by his shoulders, and over smooth tattooed skin.

The black lines felt like small indents on his fingers. They almost looked like they were trying to form a pattern or a secret message. But from what he could tell, he couldn't decipher any if it. The Phoenix language maybe? Hell if he knew, he didn't know any other Phoenixes around here.

"That feels a little better," he says as Tsuzuku finished up. "The cold feels nice. Thank you."

"Of course," his lover responds and kisses his cheek. "I couldn't bear to see you in pain any more. So do you feel good enough to come back to the living room? I already know we can't go back to sleep."

Koichi's arms curled around his chest as he held himself insecurely.

"I... I don't know... these wings make me look so... strange. I feel embarrassed just looking at them."

His lover rose an eyebrow.

"Why? Aren't you at least a little glad that the splicing was a success?" He asked, to which Koichi suddenly bristled. He spun around, staring at him with wide fiery eyes.

"Look at them! They're so... so... small! I thought... I thought they would be bigger. But I..."

He trailed off, feeling ashamed. His wings dropped a little as well, seemingly tied to his emotions. The daemon puts the medicine down before snuggling up to him, nuzzling his neck and his face all over. Mia once again felt the need to leave the room, so he did. Their affection this early in the morning didn't sit well with his emotions right now.

"You're beautiful Koichi. These wings, they may seem small now. But I have no doubt whatsoever that they will grow bigger and more lovely as a little time goes by. You'll see."

His lover seemed to need that little bit of encouragement for a smile, small but still there, lit up his face.

"Yeah... you're probably right... I just... let my worries get the best of me. I'm sorry."

Tsuzuku shakes his head and cups his cheeks, pressing their noses together. It was times like this he was more than grateful for these small moments of close contact. To be comforted was something Koichi needed more than anything.

"No no no, don't be sorry. Just remember, I'll always be with you no matter what happens. I'll never think you're not good enough. I'll never leave your side if even for a moment. All right?"

Koichi nodded, accepting a soft light hearted kiss.

"Mhm. I love you, you idiot," He answers with a laugh. Tsuzuku mirrored the sound, pressing his lips anywhere he could.

"Yes but I'm your idiot. And I love you more."

///////////

He managed to find Koichi a low tank top so he didn't have to cut into any of his shirts. It hung just over his shoulders so his wings were hidden but could breathe. Tsuzuku himself also put on real clothes in the form of jeans and a black and white striped shirt that was a few sizes too big.

Koichi ambled to the living room and chose his usual place on the couch. Sitting with Mia like this felt kind of awkward, so he didn't say much at first. Luckily his lover was the first to speak.

"When will Shinya get here?" He asked Mia. "I can't afford to take Koichi anywhere on my own. He needs a hospital."

Mia shrugged, a gesture he rarely made nowadays.

"I don't know. All he said was that he would 'be there soon' but he didn't even say when."

A few minutes of awkward silence go by before there is yet another knock at the door. Koichi and Mia both sigh at the same time.

'That is probably him."

Tsuzuku rubs at Koichi's back before getting up to answer it. The pinkette squirms, suddenly nervous. What would he think? Beyond Tsuzuku and Meto, Shinya was the one he wanted approval from the most.

The door opened and there stood Shinya. Still somewhat dressed in sleep clothes. His face was concerned and he had dark circles under his eyes. Right behind him was Tomo, his counterpart. He was the only other one dressed like he was going somewhere.

"Good morning Tsuzuku," his boss says and bows his head. "Sorry for showing up so early like this."

"Shinya-san," Tsuzuku greets. "Its no oroblem at all. I'm glad you made it. Please come in."

"Thank you."

They come in and immediately Shinya sits at Koichi's side to check on him.

"Koichi-kun," he says and takes his hands. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Are you not feeling at all well? Do you feel sick?"

Koichi anxiously looked away, still very worried about how this conversation might turn out. He just hoped Shinya would understand.

"It's nothing too bad I... I just started... sprouting my wings this morning, and it was really painful. We just thought... someone might want to check on me."

There's an audible intake of breath, and he half expected to see a look of disdain cross his face. But to his surprise, the revelation seemed to excite him. His eyes were wide and he held his breath for a brief few seconds before he's... smiling.

"Is that so? Oh thank goodness," he says, relieved. "I thought something might have gone wrong. I'm glad that's all it was. Still, it's a little early for the wings to have already started developing. Don't you think, Tomo-san?"

He turns to look at his partner, seeing how he was less tense as before. Tomo was probably nervous too. He nods, coming to stand near Shinya and examine Koichi closely.

"Yes, but I think early is good. It means the new genes inside of him are flourishing well," he says with a soft smile. "Well enough to take immediate effect. So, Koichi-kun. Can we see them? We should probably take a look at them before we determine if he needs a hospital or not."

Koichi swallowed and looks to his lover for confirmation. Tsuzuku nods, walking behind him to pet the top of his head.

"It's okay Koichi. Just show them and we'll know if you're okay. That you are okay."

Well, as long as Tsuzuku was here then... It should be fine. Besides, Shinya looked more than ecstatic about the news and just as eager to see them.

"Um.. okay. Here goes I guess..."

He turned around, faltering for a second but it was long enough for Shinya and Tomo to get a look of the small outlines against his shirt. Koichi inhaled and slowly started to lift away his shirt so they could see, letting his wings out. They fluttered in response to the cool air and seemed to be aching for freedom.

"They seem kind of small now," he says quickly when Shinya doesn't say anything. "But... they'll get bigger right? Shinya-san?"

He angled his head backwards to look at him, only to find the smile had slipped away. Shinya... looked _scared_. His face went pale and his breath came out in shallow puffs. Even Tomo looked unusually shocked, even going so far as to take a step back. Was something wrong with him after all?

Tsuzuku seemed to notice the uncomfortable look on Shinya's face and he frowned.

"Shinya-San? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

Shinya slowly stood up, shaking a little bit before turning away to look at Tsuzuku.

"They're... they're white," was all he managed to squeak out. Koichi pulled his tank top back down and curled up, now feeling even worse before.

"Are they not supposed to be?" Mia asked when his friend grew self conscious. "Is white a bad color?"

Tomo could tell Shinya was becoming overwhelmed and decided to speak.

"They shouldn't be white," he says and helps Shinya to sit at the counter. "It's genetically impossible."

"But why?" Tsuzuku asked. "Granted, I've never heard of a white Phoenix before but... why are white wings an issue?"

Shinya took a deep breath and stared at him.

"You were not supposed to hear about them at all. White Phoenixes... Are supposed to be extinct."

Wait what? But... But he was white? What does he mean by that? Koichi can already feel more tears prickling his eyes.

"Extinct..?" He mumbles and looked at the ground. "I'm... wrong? I'm not supposed to exist?"

"No no you're not wrong. Of course you are supposed to exist," Tsuzuku assured and say near him to hug him before pinning a harsh stare at Tomo. "What do you mean extinct? Where did they all go and why is Koichi one if them?"

His boss folds his hands together, concern etching his eye brows together.

"Well, to put it simply... your kind Tsuzuku, the daemons, exterminated them. Every single one."

Tsuzuku felt like his heart was being crushed, and he suddenly felt queasy. His kind... was responsible for the extinction of an entire sub species..? But why...

"I... I don't believe you," he bit out. "We... I couldn't have... I don't know about anything like that!"

Tomo sighed, a heavy and pitying noise that made him bristle with anger.

"You weren't supposed to," he reveals. "This happened almost two millennia ago, and the Daemon elders wanted everything kept a secret for fear of losing their standing with the public. If you want, I can tell you all about it."

Koichi started to cry again, and Tsuzuku hugged him close to comfort him. He grits his teeth and stared at the wall, feeling more sad than angry right now. How was he supposed to feel? Should he even trust them with information like this?

But then again, it was a chance to learn about the history if his kind. This was his chance to know everything. So he takes it.

"Tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail."

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 31

_**Four** _ **_thousand years ago_ **

_It was peaceful back then. Creatures and spirits_ _of_ _all types_ _got_ _along well without wanting_ _to_ _kill each other every few minutes._

_Even the lowest and weakest of spirits_ _got_ _along well with the other creatures despite having no special qualities about them. They were seen as_ _wholesome_ _and innocent beings, their problems seen as nothing more than petty things._

_The villages were small but happy, and little to no wrong doings were ever done._

_Despite_ _all_ _that however it all seemed more than a little... lackluster. Everyone was the same,_ _treated_ _each other the same, no one to really look up to._

_So the high council, a group of the oldest and most wisest of the most well known creatures that watched_ _over_ _this section of their world decided to do something_ _about_ _it. They needed a type of leader, not too powerful that they themselves_ _would_ _be overtaken, but just barely enough so they gained the people's_ _respect_ _._

_The oldest three of the council, the_ _virtue_ _Patience for that time period, an eight thousand year old Leviathan, and a seven thousand and five hundred_ _year_ _old Daemon,_ _decided_ _to_ _ask the_ _Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, watching over them for help._

_They pleaded with her to send them a new type of creature, one that would symbolize eternal peace, humility, and power to the rest of the world. The sun Goddess heard_ _their_ _pleas, but_ _would_ _not listen at_ _first_ _unless they did her a few favors._

_"Bring me one female of the six different types of creature that reigns over fire," she asked. "Only if they are over the age of five hundred years old, are wise for their age, and willing to pledge eternal servitude to me. I need a new Council of assistants for myself and the starting ingredients for your new creature. If you_ _can_ _do that, then_ _I_ _will consider your request."_

_Her requests was taken gladly, and thus began the hunt for_ _willing_ _young females for Amaterasu. The search took well over a month, but soon they had well enough young ladies that fit her description._

_A salamander, a young dragon spirit, a cherufe, an Efreet, one hellhound spirit, and_ _one_ _Lampad spirit. Once they were all rounded up they took the girls to Amaterasu's palace high in the clouds and offered the young girls to her._

_Amaterasu was very pleased with the line up, but felt that_ _something_ _was missing._

_"Hmm..._ _This_ _._ _This will_ _do very well," she says after examining each woman. "But... hmm,_ _I_ _need one last favor. I realized what sort of creature_ _I_ _want to create, so this should be easy."_

_"What do you need, O Goddess?" The humble Daemon elder asks her. "Whatever you need, we will get it."_

_Amaterasu smiled at them, and sent them on another search. This time, she required a_ _pure_ _eagles feather, but not one of this world. They needed one from Earth instead._

_The elders_ _were_ _shocked but complied nonetheless. None of them had been to Earth in centuries, so they had no idea what it_ _would_ _be like. Or what sort of life forms what_ _be_ _inhabiting it._

_Nonetheless, they constructed a portal to the other_ _world_ _deep under a mountain side and with their_ _combined_ _skills successfully completed the gateway._

_On Earth, things were were much more different than what they were_ _used_ _to. These_ _new_ _creatures were roaming around. Humans they were called. A simple, plain, but very fascinating race. But very... confused._ _Lost_ _, wandering without_ _much_ _purpose beyond that of_ _their_ _ancient_ _Gods_ _. Their faith and the fear it instilled in them was all these early humans knew their whole life. Blood sacrifices and the like back then was normal._

 _And_ _since_ _they_ _were_ _in the part of the underworld under_ _Japan_ _, they_ _saw_ _things that were all too much like that. Young maidens and princes were all being sacrificed left and right to what they believed to be their Gods._ _But_ _they_ _were_ _nothing_ _more than false deities, monsters in disguise to make a quick snack out of their_ _sacrifices_ _._

_But it_ _wasn't_ _in their jobs to worry about_ _humans_ _. Someone else would have_ _to_ _deal with it. They were only here to find one thing._

_This search took a_ _little_ _while_ _longer than last time. Eagles were not exactly_ _out_ _in the open. After many weeks_ _of_ _searching and searching they found a_ _nest_ _of the. high up in an unknown_ _mountain_ _range._

 _A mother and two chicks, both of_ _whom_ _were_ _ready_ _leave the nest. They watched these eagles for_ _about_ _a week before anything interesting happened. The two Eagles left the_ _nest_ _to_ _go find food and the Elders took this_ _opportunity_ _to look for any feathers._

_Luck_ _seemed to be on their side for there were a few of their feathers left behind. And all they needed was one._

_With the trip a success, the Elders returned home and_ _returned_ _to Amaterasu with the feather. The sun_ _Goddess_ _was more than pleased, and took their determination as more than incentive to now_ _listen_ _to their request._

_"Return to me in three more days," she instructed them. "And_ _my_ _assistants and_ _I_ _will come up with your new creature. Have faith in me, and_ _I_ _will provide."_

_The three_ _days_ _passed by without incident, and as promised they returned back._ _What they were met with was more than any if them could have_ _imagined_ _._

_Two creatures, not just one. Well, more like two types of one creature._ _Large birds resembling a type of peacock and the size of a small car stood beside the Goddess proudly. One, a bright sunburst mix of orange, red and yellow; a symbol of diversity and uniqueness, the very epitome of their world. It's tail feathers also resembled that if a peacock except it was all in flames. It's talons were black and the eyes a fiery topaz orange._

_The other was a pure snow white color, having no other pigment besides the blue in it's its eyes and the grey of its talons. The feathers emitted a bright pale fire, giving off little to no heat. This one a symbol of purity and power._

_They_ _were perfect in every way. The three Elders were more than pleased._

_"Many thanks, oh lovely Goddess Amaterasu," they_ _chorused_ _. "_ _They_ a _re_ _perfect, but what do you call such magnificent beasts?"_

_Amaterasu smiled at them, a cunning look telling of light hearted mischief._

_"That, my dear friends, is up_ _to_ _you. Nurture them, guide them. Teach them to be good and spread them all across this land. Then the right name will come to you. Now, please,_ _I_ _have worked many hours. I need my rest as do all deities do. Leave me,_ _I_ _will_ _check_ _on their progress in a few years time."_

_The Elders left Amaterasu to rest from her work and set out upon their newest_ _quest_ _._

_Fast_ _forward_ _a hundred years later, and the new species is now_ _flourishing_ _in this world. Long ago they had decided on a name for them. Phoenixes they_ _would_ _be called. And their original goal had_ _already_ _been realized._

_People and beasts of all types began to recognize the Phoenix as a_ _symbol_ _of respect, honor, courage and power. They were looked up to, the model citizens._

_The colored Phoenix, happy and_ _uplifting_ _even on the_ _worst_ _of_ _days_ _. The_ _white_ _ones, stoic but humble, making people see how_ _unique_ _their_ _lives_ _really were._

_Life was as good as it got. Peaceful, no wars broke out and sickness was rare. It seemed like_ _nothing_ _could go wrong._

_But of course, things always seemed to in the worst possible way._

_A peaceful one thousand and_ _five_ _hundred years passed before anyone noticed anything_ _wrong_ _. At first it was the kids in school who_ _noticed_ _it. The students who were perfect and had feathers that glistened like snow, began to bully the other kids for being different. They said they_ _weren't_ _pure, that_ _their_ _genes were dirty and mixed up. Not perfect, like they were._

_They even picked on the colored_ _Phoenixes_ _, their cousins who shone like the brightest orange sun. Saying that they could never be as good as they were, that_ _they_ _were not pure and were tainted with common filth._

_The sunburst_ _Phoenixes_ _had no choice but to back away, to_ _separate_ _themselves_ _entirely_ _from their 'Cousins.'_

_Things only began to go downhill from there._

_They began to develop secret meeting places just for their_ _own_ _, not letting anyone less than a pureblood White Phoenix inside. And_ _that's_ _simply what they wanted all along. To isolate- no._ _Separate_ _themselves from the common_ _people_ _, from the impurities and_ _scum_ _of the world. Or so they led themselves to believe._

_Soon, the entire magical world began to_ _realize_ _just_ _how_ _far gone the White Phoenixes were, how arrogant they became when they realized they were looked at like they were Gods. Now they really started to believe they were._

_Fast forward another five hundred years and everything was in pandemonium. The High council was in constant war with the newest_ _source_ _of unrivalled power in the_ _city_ _. The Pure Blooded Organization, another high_ _council_ _comprised_ _entirely_ _of White Phoenixes only. They even had an entire section of the city to themselves_ _,_ _blocked_ _off_ _from the rest by high barbed fences and angry racist guards at_ _every_ _entrance._

 _It was_ _the_ _complete opposite of_ _what_ _the_ _Elders_ _wanted_ _to happen. Instead of order, they_ _received_ _chaos._

 _Amaterasu disappeared, her temple having been abandoned for what seemed like centuries. So she was of no help._ _It's_ _like_ _she did not want to see the monsters that her_ _'children'_ _had turned into._

_The first_ _Phoenixes_ _,_ _both_ _white and sunburst, were nowhere to be_ _found_ _. As though they had just... disappeared._

_This civil war raged on and on for what felt like forever. The High Council and the_ _newly_ _established Daemon Task force held many meetings with their allies, the_ _sunburst_ _Phoenixes_ _, to figure out what to do. Only the highest ranking Phoenixes of course._

_These meetings would go on for hours, often leading to nowhere but arguments._

_"We need to speak to them, make them realize where they have gone wrong," someone would say. "These creatures are lost, misguided. We need to bring them back into the light."_

_"No! They are no longer deserving of our hope, or our help," someone would disagree_ _loudly_ _. "They_ _need_ _to be punished!_ _Nay_ _, they need be exterminated!"_

_"There is no need for such extreme action," came the reply. "I am sure Amaterasu-sama will help us-"_

_"Fool! We have no choice! This city, these people, are in danger. All because_ _our_ _so called_ _'Sun_ _goddess'_ _couldn't_ _make just one of those abominations could she? She just_ _couldn't_ _help but to let slip a little bit of her arrogance when the things_ _were_ _made. And now she's abandoned us! Where is your Goddess now? These_ _pure_ _blooded_ _pests believe that anyone not_ _of their_ _kind deserve to be ordered around like beasts, like slaves. They want power, they_ _want_ _to control us. Well_ _I_ _say we_ _get_ _rid of them!"_

_This stretched on for days, weeks even._ _Finally_ _, after many a temper was lost and rising hostility there was but one thing left to do._

_"_ _We_ _have no other choice," the eldest, Patience, said with regret in his eyes. "This is beginning to affect the magical fabric of our world. We_ _aren't_ _supposed to fight like this..._ _We_ _are_ _supposed_ _to be in sync and yet..."_

_The next two oldest agreed_ _completely_ _._

_"They disrupt the natural order," spoke the Leviathan. "And_ _therefore_ _they_ _must be..."_

_He looked to the Daemon elder for him to continue, and that he did with heavy eyes._

_"Eliminated."_

_Of course_ _the decision was met with mixed responses._ _Some_ _in agreement and enthusiasm. Some in disagreement and sadness. But most of it was by none other than the sunburst Phoenixes. They loved their_ _cousins_ _to death. Of course they_ _didn't_ _want to see an entire section of their race eliminated because of their egos..!_

_One_ _sunburst_ _, a young male_ _with_ _fiery blonde hair,_ _tried_ _to reason with them._

_"Please_ _there_ _has to be another way,"_ _came_ _the response. "Please, we can help them_ _I_ _know we can."_

_But_ _he_ _was swiftly silenced. Patience stood from his spot_ _at_ _a long_ _wooden_ _table in a huge auditorium, looking_ _at_ _his allies_ _seriously_ _._

_"Silence. This has gone on long enough. They may have been an integral part of our society at some point. But those times are long gone now._ _They_ _are a threat to us,_ _to_ _our way of life, to everything we've ever_ _known_ _._ _It's_ _time_ _that_ _we took proper action. Unfortunately_ _for_ _us, that means..."_

_He paused, unable to shake away or_ _swallow_ _down_ _the_ _lump in his throat. But someone else spoke before he could continue._

_"_ _That_ _means what? The_ _genocide_ _of an entire race?" Came an_ _upset_ _reply. "And what of their children? Their elderly? The innocent ones who have no idea that they are wrong?"_

_He sighed and looked around himself, sadness weighing on his heart._

_"And that means..._ _We_ _have a lot of work to do."_

_This meeting would prove to be the most important one. And the last. The new organization comprised entirely of Daemons began a long and grueling_ _training_ _period_ _that lasted for over a year. They had to make sure that they were more than_ _strong_ _enough to take on an entire faction of angry and power hungry Phoenixes._

_Soon enough, the Daemon_ _army_ _marched upon the forbidden section of city with only one set of goals in mind; find and kill._

_The White Phoenixes were taken by surprise, having not been prepared for one and not_ _expecting_ _an attack this early. And so began one of the shortest but most bloodiest invasions in the entire history of the magical world._

_No one_ _was_ _spared, and no one was asked_ _if_ _they wanted to surrender. It was just... find and destroy. The daemons were still young_ _but_ _unable to control their emotions as well as their strength. The enemy had no chance whatsoever against such a_ _a fierce_ _adversary._

_Finally, after a mere short but_ _hellish_ _four hours it was finally over._

_Bodies_ _lined_ _the streets, young and old. The_ _daemons_ _were_ _pulled_ _out of the front lines so clean up could ensue. Civilians from the_ _other_ _side were instructed not to come outside under any_ _circumstances_ _until everything was figured_ _out_ _._

_Of course, this_ _day_ _did not come without_ _its consequences_ _._

_An entire species, created by_ _Amaterasu_ _herself. Gone, in only a few_ _short_ _hours. The world would surely never be the same after this. But..._ _It_ _was for the best,_ _for_ _magical kind everywhere._

_Then of course there was the disposal of all the evidence. The only way to truly kill a_ _Phoenix_ _forever was to douse the corpses in a special kind of oil made from a mix of flowers before setting them ablaze. This was to ensure that they_ _couldn't_ _just be reborn from their own ashes._

_About a week after the incident things sort of returned to normal. But_ _it_ _was like they had expected, he commonpeople were meeting the_ _news_ _with a mix of happiness and of course, outrage._

_"We did_ _what_ _had to be done," the Elders stated when_ _questioned_ _about_ _what they had done. "They_ _were_ _little more than beasts turning against their own kin. Had we not acted,_ _surely_ _they would have acted against us as well. But knowing their habits, they would have enslaved everyone. So, our actions have paved the_ _way_ _to years of peace."_

_And so, with the death of an_ _entire_ _species and the disappearance of Amaterasu, things in the magical world went back to normal. Or as normal as things could get for them._

_The High Council soon managed to make people forget that such creatures ever even existed. It took a little over a thousand years,_ _but_ _they were successful._

_They would soon enjoy another two thousand years of peace in the_ _future_ _, unaware_ _that_ _they had indeed made one grave mistake._

_You_ _can't_ _really exterminate an entire species can you? At least, not in so short a time._

**THE PRESENT DAY**

The room was silent save for the sound of multiple heartbeats at once. It was tense, and believably so. So much information was hard to take in all of a sudden, and no one who didn't know this knew what to say just yet.

"So... This whole time there's been an entire extinct species," Tsuzuku begins, disbelieving. "And... It was it all because of my kind? Of what we did?"

Shinya sighed, clearly not in a good mood.

"Yes, and regretfully so. Had I been the one to be there I would have tried to do something different. I'm glad they told me this, sure. But..."

He trails off, too upset to continue. Tsuzuku took that as initiative to continue asking questions. 

"Is that why a lot of the Phoenixes are rare in this particular city? Why hasn't anyone told me of this? Why doesn't anyone else know?"

"Because it was the will of the oldest Elders." Meto suddenly snaps at him, a look of regret haunting his eyes. "Back then, their word was the law since Amaterasu disappeared. If everyone knew, we would probably be turned against. Old and bad blood is something that needs to be forgotten, not brought up over and over again. That's not how the world works anymore. It was a terrible day, and looking back on it would only do more harm than good."

At once Tsuzuku looked at his boss, feeling betrayed just in the slightest. And this whole time, Meto knew everything and never bothered to say anything? He didn't even know how he felt about that anymore. 

"I see. So you knew what my ancestors did and kept it a secret from me. Fabulous. Just really great, really."

"It wasn't just you," came the retort, just as irked. "In fact, you are the only daemon that knows now. The others from back then, their memories were erased while they were still young so they wouldn't start having doubts. And since then, not one daemon that has been created has ever been given information on these events. Not one, except you." 

Well that was certainly something to digest wasn't it? Yeah no pressure at all. He decided it was best not to speak right now, not while he was angry and there was a chance something hurtful could leave his mouth. 

"So that Patience you talked about. That wasn't you?" Mia asked Shinya, the first time he spoke in a while.

"No, I am still very young, I'm only a thousand years old. The Patience from that time is old and retired somewhere in the Bahamas, I don't know."

At that response Koichi scoffed, his sadness having already turned into anger.

"So if Tsuzuku's ancestors slaughtered all the White Phoenixes then how the hell am I here?" He demands with a rise from his seat. "I'm supposed to be a sunburst Phoenix, and yet I am a white one. So what gives?"

Tomo crosses his arms and looks away, but he seems like the only one willing to answer such a question. Meto had to sit by Mia to keep him from asking unneeded questions or say anything not necessary. 

"See that's the thing," he stated in surprise. "We don't have the slightest idea. Back then, technology was primitive at best. No one investigated the aftermath, no one searched for any possibly survivors. It was the least efficient but quickest way there was. Now though, in order to figure out this mystery we need to do some heavy testing and investigate further now that technology is in it's prime. We'll need your help with this of course, Koichi-kun."

Koichi exhaled, tugging at his hair and pacing in front of the TV. Tsuzuku had to grab his hand as minutes passed by without him responding any other way. He stopped pacing and looks at him, desperation all over his face. But Tsuzuku just smiled, even if it was sort of weak. Still, every time he saw it his heart felt a little more at peace. 

"It's okay," his lover assured him. "We'll be okay, and we'll figure this out."

Maybe he was right. They were not going to get anywhere with this by staying angry. If they wanted answers, they had to work for them. 

"I know I just... I need to be alone for a while, maybe do some more work to clear my head."

Truthfully, school was the least of his worries at this point what with everything else going on. But he had to get it out of the way didn't he? Shinya and Tomo decided it would be best to wait until the tensions were lowered. Tsuzuku decided to walk Koichi to the steps but were both stopped when Meto spoke again. 

"Koichi-kun, how is your work coming along? Are you almost done?"

The new Phoenix hesitated at first, but decided to be truthful. 

"Yes, I managed to finish two of them last week, and I have two let before I can leave school for good."

The spirit seemed pleased, smiling as he had Mia go with him to the apartment door. 

"That's good, soon you will be your own person, Koichi. And we can really use your help. Mia is also looking to finish as well, so maybe you two could be classmates again."

Mia looked away, blushing up to his ears. He probably was having bad memories about school again, just as he would expect. But Koichi was glad to hear that. At least there would be some sort of normalcy to their lives again. 

And speaking of Mia...

"Have you decided on your splicing yet Mia-kun?" he asks his friend. "I haven't heard anything about that."

The blonde turned back to him, his cheeks still red and flushed. 

"Well... It's a tie really," he admitted. "Between a skin walker and a hydra. I always thought that transforming was cool, but so are snakes."

Skin walker? He never heard of one of those before. A hydra yes, but...

"What's a skin walker?" he asked. Tsuzuku answered that question for him. 

"It's... another rare creature. They are similar to shape shifters except that instead of just animals they can also become humanoid in shape. They're rare because they're originated from America. Native American to be exact. They're supposed to be sacred and are very sneaky. A long time ago they hid from humans because they were, for some reason very easy to spot hence their need to be sneaky. Now though, they are spreading throughout the magical world, but are still rare, hence their value."

Somewhere by Shinya and Tomo a phone rang, probably about their work or something. 

"A good choice if you ask me," Meto says and lifted his hands up. "But hey, that's just my two cents on this matter. Anyway, we should get going. I have a lot of work to do, reports to fill out."

Tsuzuku was ready to let them go before Shinya once again, interrupted them. 

"Guys you might want to come see this," he says urgently. "Today maybe." 

Oh great, what now? The four of them regroup in the kitchen so Shinya could show them whatever was so important. He pulls up his phone's mail app and opens the newest one. 

"I just received this e-mail from Kaoru. Looks like one of Layha's vampire buddies was just caught in the act of fornication and feeding with a human and has been captured."

Tsuzuku scanned the message, feeling his stomach start to feel funny. he wasn't sure how to describe it though. 

_"To Shinya-sama. I am thrilled to inform you that we have managed to catch a suspect involved in this vampire business. We have him quarantined in the basement level of the Security Building thanks to some high level anti vampire seals. Please, bring your best agents, we need answers. Interrogation seems to be the only leverage we have. We'll be waiting for you to arrive. From Kaoru."_

Tsuzuku gave back the phone, not sure if he was happy or a little... well, unsettled. 

"What should we do?" Mia asks. "We have one of them, but who knows if he will even talk?"

Koichi bounced on his heels, his earlier frustration long gone. 

"Only one way to find out really," he says and tugged on Tsuzuku's sleeve. "Let's go ask him, or, interrogate him I guess." 

His enthused lover seemed to be looking for anything to distract himself from his new problems. And who could blame him? Question was, is this really such a good idea?

"What do you think?" He asked his superior. Meto shrugged, sort of neutral to the whole thing. 

"Could be worth a shot. It's not like he's going anywhere."

"And truthfully," Shinya says with a sly grin. "If this vampire doesn't cooperate right away, all the more reason to vent out your anger on him right?"

That was true. At this point, anything that was handed to them could work really. As long as they got somewhere. 

"I guess so," he finally says. "Well... We'll meet you there, yeah?" 

Meto nodded, getting on the hype train like all of them already were.

"Yeah sure. We're leaving first."

Maybe this was the right step in the right in the right direction that they all needed. 

Once everyone left Koichi and Tsuzuku went back to the room and were getting all ready to go not too much later, until the pinkette noticed one tiny detail. 

"Hang on. Tsuzuku?" he asked his lover who was dressing all in black leather like what he first met him in. 

"Yeah babe?"

Koichi took off his tanktop and showed off his wings, their color still unsettling to him. 

"How am I gonna hide these?"

 

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 32

It's really been a long time since Koichi understood what it meant to be afraid for no obvious reason. That sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach that seemed unexplainable. But he was sure feeling it right now. He and Tsuzuku arrived here at the company building not long after they received the message from Kaoru just a few moments ago. And now they were in the elevator going down for once.

He had never been down here before. And from the anxious way Tsuzuku was behaving he hadn't either. Hell they had to be given a special security code just to access the bottom floors. There must really be something serious down here.

Koichi bites on the tip of his left thumb in impatience, a habit he picked up unwittingly from Mia. He tended to do that when he grew nervous about something.

"Hey. It'll be okay," Tsuzuku says to him as he noticed the worrying. "We'll get our answers as soon as we are done here. Maybe if we ask the right questions we can finally solve this horrible case and we can catch whoever is pulling the puppet strings. Then we can put this whole thing behind us."

His lover nodded at him, grasping his fingers to comfort him. Koichi responded with a nod of his own, already hearing his heart calm down.

"Okay... let's just hope that... we find what we need down there."

Personally, Koichi could safely say he was beginning to dislike riding in elevators. Especially this one.

Tsuzuku watched the dial on the elevator door count away the floors below them the further they went with a growing nagging at the back of his brain. -4. -5. -6. There was something telling him that this was a really bad idea. But... They had to try. They needed to figure this out.

Finally, the blasted elevator stops at negative eight before stopping fully. Koichi was never so happy for an elevator to stop. That is, until the doors dinged open slowly. What was beyond the doors sent even more chills down his spine and all over his body.

A corridor, long dark and made of grey lime stone with dripping wet crevices. The floor was made of chiselled and old stone, the ceiling the same way. Red dim lanterns hung sparsely along the way, and only caused an even more eerie feeling to settle on them both. Down at the end of this corridor was a big door, presumably metal based on the gleam it gave off from the lanterns. Tsuzuku was now a hundred percent positive that he has never been down here. Ever.

Stepping out felt like they went back in time or something. As thoigh they were in an old castle, or even a secret tunnel. Even a... a dungeon.

Which was precisely what it was. They came here seeking out answers and if they had to fight for them then so be it.

"What is this place? It's so creepy, I don't like it," Koichi peeped and grabbed onto Tsuzuku's arm as they started to walk. "I don't like the atmosphere in here."

"You can say that again," Tsuzuku says and puts an arm around his lovers waist. "It's definitely creepy. But... here, hold onto me. I'll be beside you the whole way."

"Thanks. I'm still not used to this whole idea of there being a medieval torture dungeon down here. I thought these people had more morality than that. Or at least better facilities..."

Tsuzuku had to laugh at that, squishing Koichi's cheeks with his lips in a chaste kiss.

"If you have not grasped it already, we aren't exactly human. We may be civilized and have a sense of intelligence. But deep down, we're all still beasts at best. And what better way to deal with a beast than with beastly ways? Vampires are vicious but very hardy. It takes a very... huge effort to even get them to speak their names if needed. A great deal more if we need information."

Oh yes. He had almost forgotten that morals were different down here. Excessive force was apparently not frowned upon. Koichi could see an animalistic gleam shining in his lover's eyes, almost like bloodlust.

"That's scary. You have a scary look in your eyes," Koichi says with a nervous smile and only half joking. "Are you okay?"

Tsuzuku takes his eyes off the hallway to look at Koichi with a soft smile. That look was gone thank goodness.

"Don't worry, I won't be the one interrogating here so you can relax. We're just here to... observe."

Even so, the very thought that Tsuzuku might be enjoying himself at the prospect of torture seemed unsettling to him. That was probably just his human instincts getting in the way.

"Okay I guess. Now let's just get out of this scary hallway, I don't feel right in here."

His lover laughs and grasps at his fingers tighter.

"It's okay I'm here," he assured and went on to examine their surroundings as they walked. "Wow would you look at these walls? This place is ancient, how come they never told me about this place before?"

"Maybe cause it was supposed to be a secret for a while?" Koichi suggests. "The knowledge of there being a torture chamber down here wouldn't exactly sit well with me."

Had this knowledge gotten out to the public there would be straight up chaos. People would be think it would be okay to return to their violent pasts and settle things on their own. But what they should know by now was that violence was only legally accepted within organizations and only if certain protocols were met.

"Yeah I know. It's just that... with all the things they have been hiding from me, from us, up to now... I kind of feel like secrets should no longer be getting in the way. You know?"

The metal door finally was within arms distance and they both collectively felt relieved.

"I understand. But maybe there are some things that need a right time to be revealed. That's all I'm saying. There comes a time for everything, and I'm proof of that."

It's true, Koichi was by far the best thing that could have happened to him. There was a point in his life that he always felt depressed, deep in his own hole of self despair and no hope. But now that Koichi was here he would be okay.

At least, they would be if it weren't for this whole vampire mess. But he would not let that bother him for now. Tsuzuku stops walking just before the door and pulls Koichi in for a hug, inhaling the sweet smell that was purely his lover.

"Well yeah, what life could I have ever lived without you?" He asks and cups his cheeks to make him imitate a fish. "You're so cute and perfect and you're all mine. Mine mine mine."

Koichi pulls back to laugh, feeling his chest swell with a flood of indescribable emotions.

"Don't be selfish, there is plenty of Koichi to go around," he giggled with a devious grin. "Though I would have to say you probably get the best piece huh?"

"Hehe I better," Tsuzuku says with a slow open mouthed kiss to his lips. "Otherwise you and I are going to have a serious conversation about being too generous."

Koichi smirked, letting himself be pushed up against the wall near the door with hands holding his hips down. Suddenly the atmosphere in here changed from being dark and gloomy to one that was perfect for this sort of thing. His chest felt hot and excitement buzzed through his veins.

"Oh yeah? And what if I'm too generous? What are you gonna do about it?"

Tsuzuku growled and gripped his hips tighter before leaning in close, their noses touching and breath mingling. His eyes darkened like before but this time with a different sort of lust.

"I might have to lock you away so no one can get to you. I'll be selfish with you all I want to be."

Koichi tried to retort back but was lost under a suffocating kiss, only able to muffle his words as their arms wrapped around each other. His words were lost under a sea of heat and passion. God DAMN it Tsuzuku was such a good kisser. Their tongues tangled and danced as a small drawn out moan trickled out of Koichi's mouth.

Fingers went up to weave through his hair and hold him closer, their bodies pressing as close as their clothes would allow that would not seem too obscene. Koichi gasped through the kiss as his hips started to feel a little tingly, hot even. But it felt good so he encouraged the hand that was pressing on it to keep going, wiggling his body back and forth. That must have been the right button to push for they broke apart only by centimeters before teeth are gently but hotly tugging at his lip.

"Shh, don't talk anymore or else I can't promise I'll be able to behave myself," he warned when it seemed like Koichi was going to respond with a witty response. "Be a good boy and just maybe I won't punish you later for antagonizing me."

Koichi pouted and went for another kiss, softer this time but just as hot.

"Are we seriously gonna wait an entire month..?" he complains and lets his arms snake around Tsuzuku's neck. "It seems like too far away and I really am starting to get impatient. I want you so bad, Tsuzuku. I can't take it anymore."

With a sympathetic smile he cups Koichi's cheek and runs his thumb over a full and plump lip.

"I know love, I am too believe me. There is nothing I want more than you right now but... We have to wait. Your birthday is the best day possible for this you know? We'll make it the best day of your life. A trip to somewhere nice, a wonderful dinner, cake, presents..." he paused to take Koichi's hands in his and lift them to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, smirking playfully. "And best of all... me."

It was enough to send the pinkette's heart into overdrive. Good god he loved this man so much it hurt. He had some really good points though. His birthday would be all the more reason to wait. And to hell with what his parents might think, he was gonna do it whether they approved of Tsuzuku or not.

Laughing a little bit he hugged his lover tight, satisfied beyond what words could possibly express.

"Okay, fair point," he mumbled with red cheeks. "Then you better make sure that I have the time of my life on that day or else I will be really disappointed."

His lover laughs and grabs his hand before backing away to give him space, but not before snatching one last kiss.

"Gods I love you Koichi... Trust me. I'm very certain that we're never gonna forget that day. Ever. Or any birthdays after that, for many years to come. Although I can promise that later on I can uh... give you a small taste if you'd like?"

He didn't give Koichi time to answer as he swings open the heavy metal door, their hands still intertwined. But at that little promise of what was to come Koichi could already feel the tension in his stomach get worse, in the best way. Now he couldn't wait to get home and see what Tsuzuku had in mind.

With that they entered a completely new room, this one just as old wet and dark as the hallway previous. Their friends were already all here and waiting for them probably. There were a few chairs, old and wooden, but mostly everyone just stood up straight. Shinya and Mia were the only ones sitting. It was a wide and tall room, about fifty square feet and around ten feet high with red lanterns hanging about, one on only three of the four walls. Pretty impressive, but not so much as what was on the far end wall.

A singular cage, about ten square feet and very cramped looking, barely enough room for two people to move around comfortably. Inside was a person, probably their suspect everyone was talking about. There were two heavy iron chains keeping him tied to the wall behind him, and a padlock keeping the door secure, and Kyo and Kaoru stood on either side just in case. There was even a big round light dangling above the cage, but it wasn't on. That was probably the best means of torture they had.

It was too dark to make out any discernible features on their prisoner, even with their somewhat enhanced sight. However one could easily make out the distinct red glow of insanity induced and heavy eyes. A lingering smell of diseased mutated blood hung in the air.

A new chill crept along Koichi's arms as he realized what kind of situation this really was. A vampire, a real live vampire. He had never met one that was of ill intent before, and this might not be the last he realizes. It all just seemed... very surreal.

"So you're finally all here," the vampire suddenly spoke from inside the cage, his voice low and hoarse from misuse. "Here and ready to try and wring answers out of me huh? Heh... hahahahaha... ehehe..."

Tsuzuku's eyes narrowed and he looked to Meto and Shinya for answers.

"He's been silent up to this point," Meto admits with a shrug. "A few moments ago he said he could smell you coming closer. His instincts are remarkably on point. As is his... resilience to normal means of persuasion."

"Yes," came a leering hiss followed by a throaty chuckle. "And it isn't too hard to pick up on sexual pheromones either. Have you two newcomers been making out? I can smell the lust on you like you're wearing a second layer of clothes. Honestly, how unbecoming, ehehehehehe... And I thought I was the impolite one."

Tsuzuku flared up in anger as Koichi coughed uncomfortably. Luckily he didn't have to say much.

"You shut your dirty mouth," Kaoru suddenly barked at the prisoner. "You have no room to speak, you filthy abomination."

But all he got was more laughter in return followed by painful coughing. Sounds like he was already in some sort of pain before they even got here. What was going on?

"Please," the vampire croaked. "I've already come to peace with what I am, even if I didn't want it at all. And you know what, I'm in a good mood. I'll give you the information you want, for a... small price."

Shinya stands up and approached the cage, but still kept a reasonable distance.

"And what is it that you want? Your freedom?"

Another laugh, this one sounding very condescending as though he didn't enjoy being made a fool of.

"Just hold back on the torture a little okay? That's all I am asking really. So what do you say hmm?"

They all looked around one another, silent and pondering. It was after a brief minute and a half that someone finally spoke.

"I don't trust him," Tomo says with a hateful glare at the vampire. "His forked tongue is good at weaving lies to try and worm his way into our minds. I say we kill him and be done with it."

"As I expected of wrath," came the amused answer. "But I spin no lies on this occasion, only the truth. Besides, I don't have much to lose anyway even if I don't tell you and I am tortured until my soul is finally plunged into hell."

Shinya thought as he paced around before going back to his seat and leaning on his palm.

"Settle down Tomo. We can't let ourselves be carried away by anger. We need to think this through rationally. He has information vital to our cause. To kill him right away would be such a waste."

"And it's such a good story too," the vampire laughs in a hissing tone. "it would almost be a waste not to tell you. I'm just itching to spill my guts to a bunch of strangers."

His words hung in the air like some sort of incentive for them to accept his proposal. If he was really willing to give away free info then... who were they to deny such an opportunity?

"I say we let him talk," Tsuzuku suddenly says. "If what he says is true then we can use him. If not, you can always torture him more."

"Good idea," Tomo says. "We'll wring whatever we can out of him. It's like win/lose. And he can start be telling us who he is."

The vampire laughs, his chains jangling as he did so. His answer came as a low rumble.

"They call me Juri. I'm a new born, hence my... embarrassingly easy capture."

"Who were you before you got turned into a vampire?" Shinya asks. Juri laughs, his head lolling about lazily.

"Ahh an interesting question. Funny thing is, I used to be a demon. I'm glad that life is behind me, being a vampire is so much better."

A... A demon?

"But... how were you able to transform from demon to vampire? There is no such magic that can accomplish such a thing," Shinya argued. "Unless, by some freak chance... You were involved with the old ones."

Juri suddenly started to laugh, a throaty gurgling that sounded utterly painful.

"Ahh my master... I miss him so much already. But I love him, enough to willingly sacrifice myself for him. I was weak, therefore I must pay the price..."

So it was true. One of those things really is out there. Shinya knew he was headed in the right direction, he was just hoping he wasn't.

"Who is your master?" Tomo demands. "Tell us, now."

Juri takes a breath, his chest heaving with each inhale as though he were going through a great deal of effort.

"Don't know his name," he admits. "But he is master, and master always gets what he wants. Even if I myself have failed him there are others. Others who will make sure master is successful..."

Tsuzuku shuddered before deciding on an important question.

"Where is your master's hideout?"

Juri lifts his head, his eyes visible but not his face.

"Don't... don't remember. Only met him once. But... master made me this way. And I must be useful in some way. To make sure he is never found and he can continue working towards his goal."

Everyone in the room stilled in shocked silence. What exactly were they dealing with here?

"And what is that goal exactly? World domination? War with the humans? What?"

"No No No, master is not so petty as to want the entire planet to himself. He knows he cannot control all of them. No, what he wants is something... more personal than that. And he'll get it one way or another."

"And what's that?" Tsuzuku asked. As he did he can feel those creepy red eyes land on him, pinning him to the wall eerily.

"Why, he wants you of course," Juri says matter of factly. "The lovely daemon everyone keeps talking about. And... Oh? Well well."

The vampire sniffs the air and starts to giggle maniacally.

"What? Spit it out vile creature!" Kaoru barked at him. Juri takes another harsh breath before speaking again in a serious low voice.

"And you have another rare species don't you? That lovely little pink and white Phoenix there. Oh master would love to get his hands on him. How much is he worth?"

Anger boils in Tsuzuku's veins and he rushed the cage, grabbing the bars with such force he could swear that they would probably be indented by his fingers. Koichi takes a step back, fear rushing through his body. How did this vampire know what he was?

"You won't touch him," he snarled animalistically. "You won't so much as lay a finger on him! You hear me? You're better off dead or left for dead down here for all I care. And so is your so called master. I don't care if they torture you, I don't care if you're left with nothing but your memories. He will never succeed. And I will never go to him. Ever."

Juri once more laughs, this time it was quieter and more strained.

"Oh believe me," he says. "Master always gets what he wants. Even if I have to sacrifice myself... This world shall know of my Master's true power. He will always... always be successful. And I'll make sure of that."

Out of nowhere Juri bites down on his cheek, spasming in out of control jerky movements that cause his chains to rattle noisily. At first everyone is stunned before they realize what was happening. Shinya switched on the light and rushed forward.

"Kaoru! Get in there!" Shinya ordered. "We cannot lose our only source of unformation!"

Kaoru hastily undoes the padlock with a huge old key and rushed into the cell to make sure Juri wasn't trying to kill himself. The vampire gags and jerks about, a milky white foam bubbling from his mouth. His body jerks a few more times before he goes still. Kaoru checks his pulse.

"Still alive but barely," he sighs. "His heartbeat is faint. What should we-"

He's cut off as Juri jolts awake, panting and gasping for air. His eyes wildly look around, the overhead lights finally showing his features for what they were. Juri was young and very beautiful, but one could see he was troubled. Teeth marks littered his body all over, showing how he was used before.

"Wha.... where... am I? Who are you people?" He mumbles fearfully and backs away from Kaoru. "Why am I... chained up..?"

What the hell? Kaoru frowned and grabbed his hair, tugging on it to make Juri whimper in pain.

"Do not lie to us snake," he snaps. "Playing dumb won't get you anywhere!"

Shinya watched their exchange with a cold chill, fearing the worst.

"Ouch! Stop, you're hurting me!" Juri cried out. "I really don't know! Please stop it!"

Kaoru suddenly noticed a small medicine capsule casing on the inside of the vampire's cheek and forcefully shoved his fingers inside to grab it. Juri choked and yanks his head back, tears now prickling his eyes.

"Sir. There's something in his mouth. It looks like medicine or some kind of spell."

"Bring it here," Shinya says wearily and sits down. "We'll have the labs analyze it and see what is going on."

Kaoru gave Juri one last glare before exiting the cage and locking it behind himself. Juri curled his legs to his chest and whimpered silently, a pathetic display really.

"It seems as though he has wiped his own memory," Tomo says. "Though we won't know for sure until we get that capsule analyzed. Get it upstairs Kaoru. We'll take it from here."

"Yes sir," Kaoru agreed and began to leave. Tsuzuku and Koichi both stand up against the wall next to the door, still shocked about what the hell just now happened. But at least now they knew what they were dealing with here. But it still wasn't enough information. They needed more.

"Well. I certainly wasn't expecting that," Meto says with a shake of his head. "To think he would erase his own memory for the sake of his master... Amazing."

Tsuzuku nodded, still holding right onto his lover who was shaking a little bit.

"It's okay love," he soothes him. "We'll be okay, and we'll figure something out."

Koichi grabs his hand, pressing closer.

"I know. We always do. Don't we?"

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 33

It took a few more minutes, but Tsuzuku and Koichi were both able to get to the top of the tower where Shinya was with the rest of their friends. Juri was taken to the hospital where doctors could check him out and see what they could do.

"So what do we do now?" Mia asked once they were sorted in the living room. "Since his memory is gone..."

Shinya shook his head, arms folded as he paces in front of the TV.

"Well we won't know for certain until the results on that medicine caplet come back. Until then, we'll just have to figure out what to do with him regarding where he should stay."

Tomo decided at that point to speak.

"I still think we should kill him," he says. "We may not be able to get whatever information he knows back out of his brain. He's already useless if he can't even remember anything."

Shinya made another exasperated face for the millionth time that day. Tomo was always so quick to jump to conclusions.

"Tomo please... if he is indeed useless regarding information then we will find a way to make him useful somehow or another. However, if there is a way to get his memory back, then we will do it. I don't believe that we have to kill him."

Tomo rolls his eyes at Shinya and stalks to the kitchen, grumbling to himself under his breath. Honestly Shinya adored that man but sometimes he let his temper get the very best of him, even for Wrath. He needed to learn how to keep his emotions under control, at least in his own opinion he did.

Tsuzuku on the other hand still wasn't too sure what they should do. Juri was an asset but also a threat. If he stayed around and somehow got his memories back, what if he tried something? There were so many possibilities of things that could go wrong.

However, there was still a chance that he may never get them back. What would they do then?

"And if he doesn't?" Mia asked again. He was unusually chatty today. Shinya must have realized this as well, for he rose an eyebrow.

"Then we'll have to hope we can conform him to our ways. Make him a better person than he used to be. The future is full of uncertainties right now, so the best we can do is wait."

"Hmph. One can only wonder how long that will take," everyone heard Tomo mumble from the kitchen. Of course, everyone was inclined to agree.

It was almost two hours later before Shinya got results from a half witch half shifter scientist named Leda, a few floors down from over the phone about the half chewed medicine caplet they found. And of course it wasn't good news.

He and Tomo had gone back to his office when the call came, so they immediately took it.

"So, what can you tell me about what you were able to analyze?"

"We've done multiple tests. The capsule itself was made of a thin but durable plastic that could be digested by stomach acid. But since you found it still in his mouth albeit bitten in half, we were able to see what sort of compound was inside. A mixture of nightshade and juniper berries, alongside a strange black powder. A few more tests have been done regarding its composition but... to no avail. It's like nothing we've ever seen before."

Shinya frowned as he tapped on his desk, writing down what he heard.

"Nightshade and juniper berries... hmm, a memory degradation spell. Just as I had suspected. And this black powder, you don't know what the effects of it are?"

"Negative. But there was enough clinging to the capsule that we can afford to do a little more research. We're running a few more tests, so we'll let you know if we find anything useful or interesting."

That seemed to be all that he was going to be told for now, so he decides to leave it at that for now. Setting his pen on the desk he starts to hang up.

"Excellent. Thanks for your hard work, I look forward to hearing from you again."

"Thank you Shinya-san. I will report back as soon as I can. Talk to you later."

"Good bye Leda-san."

Shinya hangs up with a click and pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on. Concerned for his counterpart Tomo pats his shoulder.

"You okay? Need to take a break?" He asks. Shinya just smiles, reaching up to clasp a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just... a little stressed is all. Nothing to worry yourself over."

Tomo laughs and ruffles his hair.

"Yeah you say that but you realize it is my job to worry about you, right? Your well being ties into my own after all."

Patience stands up and grabs his paper, his smile now faltered just a bit.

"Trust me, if something was wrong I would let you know. Now come one, someone has to go visit our new friend at the hospital."

Wrath watches as his virtue walks out the door, staring wistfully ahead as the door swung open and he was soon out of earshot.

"Again, you say that... But are you really telling me the truth?"

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Moments later Tsuzuku and the others were all caught up on the new information, though Meto himself still wasn't all that satisfied.

"Great. Now we have a new problem. Of course."

Mia looked at his mentor briefly before looking around the room.

"So what now? Wait even longer?" he asks.

"What more can we do?" Kyo growled and thunked his head repeatedly onto Shinya's table. "We're shit out of luck if that bloodsucker can't tell us anything. I tell you, that nasty little trick he pulled was just one of many reasons I want to knock his head off his shoulders."

Beside him Kaoru chuckled darkly, tapping fingers against the smooth surface.

"Hahaha, as bloodthirsty as always Kyo. Just keep your murder boner in your pants okay?"

Kyo's head shot up and he glared at his partner, a dangerous look in his eye.

"You can't tell my murder boner what to do, Kaoru!" He snapped. Kaoru just kept laughing at him. Tsuzuku looked at them and rolls his eyes but couldn't deny the small amused smirk that crept onto his face.

"Those two are ridiculous," he heard Koichi mutter. "Is there anything those two can't find something to laugh about?"

"I guess not," Mia says with crossed arms and a laugh of his own. "At least they're being optimistic about the situation we're in. Right?"

Koichi just turns up his nose, not impressed. Tsuzuku pats his knee then nearly jumps out of his seat as his cell phone starts to trill at high volume. Even Koichi managed to get spooked a little.

"Ugh honestly," Tsuzuku mutters and grabs it to answer with an annoyed voice, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "What is it?"

"Tsuzuku-san!" A familiar and cheery voice greeted. "What's up dude?"

The daemon had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"Tomo-san?" He asked in bewilderment. "What the hell-"

"Hey Tsuzuku, can I ask a favor?" came the interruption. "I need your help buddy."

"Wait, wait wait wait, hold on a second," Tsuzuku spluttered and takes a breath. "Why do you sound so excited? I've never heard you talk like this before. Did something happen?"

He hears a deep intake of breath on the other side and can't help but grow even more curious.

"Okay look, I don't have a lot of time to explain but... I'm in the human world, and I'm meeting up with that human friend of yours for a... ahem, well we're meeting for a date."

Tsuzuku feels his throat constrict from surprise and coughs repeatedly, trying to get a grip on himself before he can suffocate.

"Wha?? Takashi? You're actually meeting up with him?" he asks incredulously. "I never thought you would actually see him again."

An awkward chuckle and he can tell there's something the other daemon isn't telling him here.

"Well... To be completely honest, we've uh, been meeting off and on for almost a week and a half now. I just can't stay away, you know? I just can't."

It takes a few seconds of more still silence before everything in Tsuzuku's brain unscrambles and he finally speaks.

"Oh. Oh my God."

"What. What are you-"

Tsuzuku suddenly burst out laughing and startled everyone in the room. Koichi just stared at his boyfriend, his eyes narrowing.

"You're totally hot for him, aren't you?" He screeched over the phone and couldn't help but to laugh more. "Oh my god!"

"No! Well, I mean I could be but... who knows okay?" Tomo says defensively. "And no this doesn't mean I'm just stringing him along. I feel something Tsuzuku. I feel something weird every time I see him and our eyes meet, every time he talks in that sweet soft voice of his or when our fingers touch together. It's just... I don't know, but it makes me happy and I am pretty sure he's happy too and I don't know what's happening. All I know is that it is."

Tsuzuku calms down enough to realize what was being said and it once more clicked into place.

"Whoa. Um, well from what it sounds like Tomo-kun," he says and looks at his lover with a smile, making Koichi avert his eyes with red cheeks. "It sounds like you got infected by the love bug. And you got it pretty bad."

AT first he doesn't hear anything and he wonders if he's said too much. Then he hears more soft breathing.

"That umm... that makes more sense than it should honestly," came a soft answer. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Heh? I thought you wanted advice?" Tsuzuku asked hurriedly.

"Don't worry my friend. You just gave me more than enough," he says sincerely with a chuckle. "Thanks, I'll let you know how it goes. Bye!"

"Wait. Tomo-kun-"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Tsuzuku pulls his phone away from his ear then stares at it as though it might come alive and bite his face off. At the same time he looks up and sees that the majority of the people in the room are staring at him.

"Well?" Koichi asks. "What the hell was that all about?"

It seems like he just asked the question everyone seemed to be thinking, and they all awaited his answer. His lover just stares back at his phone, now smiling a little bit.

"Just a friend asking for some advice."

No one really asked anything else after that.

Somewhere else far away, a familiar head of purple hued hair bounces along as footsteps echoed along a pavement sidewalk. Excitement fuels his energy as he rounds a few corners of random buildings and through throes of random people. He's so excited and for good reason. He was meeting with someone today, and this meeting was hopefully one that would go very well, at least he hoped it would. Tomo said to meet him in the 'usual spot,' probably the entrance to the portal as always.

Takashi felt his heart give an anxious flutter in his chest, and he paused walking to press the front of his striped shirt down his body and make sure his pants were at least decent. He hoped he looked okay, this was sort of a date after all. He wasn't sure if that was what he should call it though, Tomo might not think so. A meeting between two new friends? Yeah probably. That thought alone was enough to damper his spirits just a little.

Oh well, what did it matter? He would endure it, even if it meant that they would stay just friends.

'Okay. You can do this. Just get it over with.'

Takashi takes a few seconds to calm his heartbeat before continuing on, seeing the top of the familiar brick building from here. All at once his heartbeat accelerated once again and his earlier moment of calm seemed to have been pointless. Through more people and one more city block before his new favorite street came into view. And of course, right in front, was Tomo. Dressed head to toe fully in black (of course he was) and looking dapper as fuck. Ha. He seemed to be waiting patiently, looking calm as one could be.

"Tomo-san!" he cried out once he was close enough. The daemon turns his head and their eyes connected. Dang it there were the flutters again.

"Taka-chan," Tomo greeted him with a sleek smile and playful eyes. "I'm glad to see you have not forgotten our date."

Takashi's breath left his chest and intense happiness overtook any fear he had previously. So he did think it was a date... That alone was enough to make him so freaking happy.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," he giggled as Tomo instinctively takes his hand. "Have you been waiting for very long?"

Takashi shivered as his fingers curled into Tomo's, the feeling familiar and safe but no less invigorating. He just hoped to God that his palms wouldn't get sweaty.

"No not at all," Tomo says as they awkwardly loiter about in one spot in front of the red bricked facade building. "I just got here no more than five minutes ago. So, where are we going today?"

Takashi smiled wide to show how excited he was and just like last time started to drag off Tomo, whom as always showed no complaints.

"There's a new scary movie that just came out. We should watch it together!"

"Well sure," Tomo laughs. "What's it about? I've always wanted to see what humans considered to be scary."

"Pff hahaha. Okay then. It's a paranormal movie, y'know, ghosts, haunted houses, exorcisms. All that good stuff."

"That is considered entertainment?" Tomo wonders as they kept walking. "But that's just like my job to deal with ghosts."

Takashi shrugged, his mood not in the least bit lowered despite Tomo's skepticism.

"You do remember that humans aren't used to dealing with this sort of thing right?" He asks. "I might know about your world and have met a few um... not human people. But to actually deal with ghosts is new to me. And they still scare people."

Of course, how could he forget that. That was very insensitive of him probably.

As an apology he puts his arm arm around Takashi's shoulders and pulls him closer.

"Sorry. I'll see it with you, and I'll sit right next to you in case you get scared."

Takashi pouts at first but starts to laugh, pushing at his chest just barely. Tomo feels his breath hitch as he was touched, making his self control suddenly drop a few pegs.

"And you won't mind being my personal heater for a few hours do you?" He giggled. "It gets pretty nippy up here this time of year."

To his surprise Tomo curls his fingers against his shoulder, squishing him closer if that was even possible.

"Nah. As long as it takes Taka- chan, I'll be here."

A few minutes passed by and they found themselves in a nearby theater, waiting for the movie to start in a dark auditorium, high up at the top and watching the beginning previews play themselves out. But even with the slight darkness and only one cup of soda between them Takashi could not deny that he was very distracted right at that moment. Every second that ticked by made his arms feel tingly and goosebumps raise on his arms.

Tomo was so close..! He could hear every soft breath, all his heartbeats, even the small shuffling he caused when he tried to get comfortable. Feeling all this caused his awareness of this man to go up even higher. He tried to keep his eyes glued to the screen but couldn't concentrate on the preview that was playing. Something about a ouija board?

"Takashi? Are you listening?"

Hearing Tomo's voice so suddenly makes him jump and he blinked, looking over at his date. His face was amused and his lips were quirked up in a smirk.

"H...huh? Oh uh. Sorry, i was just... watching the screen. What was you saying?"

"I was asking what the movie was about," he laughed. "But your eyes were never leaving that screen."

Takashi blushed before looking down at his lap.

"Sorry haha. But anyways, it's about a creepy doll that's possessed by a demon and this family buys it, but they don't know it's haunted. I think it's evil? That's all I know, we'll just have to see I guess. I heard it's super scary but it's good."

Tomo laughed and poked his cheek.

"Sounds good honestly, I've heard of plenty of haunted dolls, though not haunted by demons. That's new but not impossible."

That made the human suddenly curious.

"So, since demons are real and can walk around like normal people... How do people think they can only be like, in spirit form?"

Excited suddenly, Tomo jumped at the chance to answer.

"Ahhh okay, this is a very common question asked by humans who work with us. See, normal demons, and daemons like myself, are in physical bodies when we're created. Demons are created by Satan and Daemons are created out of thin air. We're both created to be the perfect soldiers and never meddle in affairs we're not supposed to. But, when we stray from what we're supposed to do, our bodies die and we're forced to look for whatever bodies we could. We daemons are much more compassionate, but demons are more likely to become aggressive.

"Demons come to this world and are sometimes found out by humans and therefore their existence has been proven. However, we daemons could never survive in this world in spirit form, so we stay down there."

Takashi gaped at him. He never knew that before.

"Wow. Is that why we never hear of anything like daemons in this world?"

"Exactly," Tomo says with a satisfied look. "We never exposed ourselves, so people don't know we really do exist. So demons do, and people know. That's very interesting."

This night was proving to be very informative on Takashi's part. He wanted to ask more questions but suddenly the voice announcing the movie starting boomed through the theater. The lights dimmed even more and people became quieter.

"Oh! Oh! It's starting! Be quiet now!"

"Psh okay. It better be good."

/////////////

They were only like a quarter way into the movie when the scares started and Takashi was jumping at every little noise. The whole time Tomo was just so... So...

 _Impressed._ This movie, however fictional it was, was actually pretty accurate. The flashing lights, moving things around, creepy noises. But even if it was pretty accurate, it was pretty tame to some of the stuff he has seen in his world. Still, it was entertaining.

At one scene, the main character was standing in a basement in some apartment building and the elevator would not go up so she had no choice but to go up the stairs and a demon was stalking her. That part scared Takashi so bad he screamed and clung onto Tomo's arm, hiding his face.

Tomo sighed and brought him close, patting his head.

"It's okay, it's just a movie."

Admittedly it was amusing watching all the other humans screaming and jumping out of their seats. This demon in the movie was clearly just a person in a mask. But it was pretty cool he guessed.

It only got worse as the movie dragged on and the scares increased and everyone was literally screaming. It took every ounce of self control he had not to laugh.

Soon it was over and they walked out, and Takashi was shaking but he looked happy.

"That was such a good movie!" he exclaims as they walk out of the theater. "I like scary movies, even if I was screaming through most of it. So, what did you think?"

Tomo shrugged and resumed putting his arm around Takashi to tug him close. Outside the air had grown a little chillier, and it looks like Takashi did not bring a sweater. And were those storm clouds?

"Ah it was pretty awesome," he says. "Pretty accurate, but nothing compared to the real world. Demons are way way more vicious."

Takashi looked up at the sky, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Huh. I can only imagine. Eww are those rain clouds?? Ugh and I didn't bring a sweater!"

Tomo was hoping it would go past them but felt a drop on his nose. Maybe not.

"Uh oh, it's starting to rain, what should we do?"

They were planning on going to have an early dinner somewhere but... Oh well. Looks like they had to change those plans.

"Um, well my house isn't too far away. Wanna go... hang out there and order pizza or something? Watch another movie?"

His house..! Come to think of it, he never had been to Takashi's place before. Maybe this was a good chance!

"Sure. We had better hurry if we wanna beat this rain, so lead the way. Again."

"Pff okay. Come on then, let's run for it."

Takashi let go of his hand and started to run off, forcing him to give chase. WHo would have thought that only moments later a downpour would soon damper their running a little bit. He caught up to him and they approached a quaint two story building somewhere in a rural neighborhood. So he lived in an actual house? He must get paid pretty good to support himself on his own. They burst through the gate around his house and to the front door, soaked through their clothes but neither of them seemed to care much.

Takashi's thin shirt clung to his chest and his hair was plastered to his face, streaming rivulets of water. He looked so... sexy. God damn it. Pushing away his thoughts Tomo followed him through the door and into the entrance foyer, both dripping wet but Takashi was laughing as though he was having fun.

"Whoo! I haven't ran through the rain like that since I was a kid! That was fun haha." He turned to Tomo, who was smiling like an idiot. "Are you okay? Do you need the shower first?"

"No but, Takashi?"

The human pulled his hair tie out of his hair to start shaking it out, letting small drops fall to the floor. He had no idea that Tomo was looking at him with a certain glint in his eyes and a new type of hunger growing in his chest.

"Yeah?"

His innocent voice finally cracked the last piece of Tomo's self restraint and the words just tumbled from his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how god damn sexy you look right now?"

His mouth snapped shut as he noticed Takashi freeze. Did he... go too far? Wait, why was he smiling again?

"You've waited far too long to say that Tomo-san," he says and flips his hair back. Tomo tries his hardest to redeem himself and explain what he meant.

"Wait I didn't mean-"

Takashi stopped him with a finger to his lips, smirking before walking off to the main area of the house. What the hell was going on?

"Oh uh uh, no take backs. Now get over here, I been waiting all day for this."

Cautiously he followed along and Takashi made a bee line for the bathroom. Wait, what was he doing?

"Takashi, what are you-"

"I don't want to get sick, and since you didn't know to bring an umbrella you have to take responsibility."

Tomo realized where this was going and hell, he was into it. Takashi didn't seem to be rejecting him. This was a good sign.

"Fine. But if I go too far with my 'responsibility' then you can't blame me."

He enters the bathroom only to find the warm shower already running and Takashi mostly stripped down to his boxers and his wall finally came crumbling down altogether. Now he just wanted to push him against the wall and just...

"Ugh I'm cold," he says and grabs his last piece of clothing. "Hurry up and get in here so we can warm up. This is all your fault."

Of course it was, but he wasn't gonna complain.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," he mutters and starts to strip as well before getting into the stall with Takashi. Not even seconds later he had the breath knocked out of him as lips as cold as death latched onto his in a hot kiss.

Takashi moaned softly as Tomo grabs his shoulders and pushes him up against the shower stall, heating up their kiss even further. They broke apart and Tomo used this brief moment to soak in what was in front of him, letting eyes burn the image of Takashi's naked and wet body into his brain.

"God damn it," he growled lusts though posessed before pulling Takashi's face to his to kiss his lips even more. "I was hoping to take this slow but you... you really know how to rile a guy up don't you?"

Takashi smiled cattishly at Tomo and pulls back. Then he had the nerve to just start washing water over his body. Weren't they in the middle of something..?

"Well I just wanted a taste. For now," he assures when Tomo is ready to complain. "But I'm not giving you any more til I'm sure I'm not sick. So Tomo-san... come closer?"

Oh he wanted to play games did he? Well it took two to play this game.

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 34

**A few** **hours** **later**

The soft sound of rain patterning against a window echoed into a dimly lit room, the sky outside still gray and gloomy but peaceful. The sun was having a hard time piercing its bright rays through the clouds and only made the fog seem worse.

But that was okay. Right now, two occupants in this very room could not care less about the weather outside. This little dark but cozy bubble they had going was perfect, and the rainy ambiance outside only added onto that.

Two bodies, one warm and the other cold,tangled together in a mess of limbs and mingled breaths, letting the silence surround them comfortably.

Yeah it was safe to say that Takashi was feeling very accomplished right about now. Feeling Tomo curled up behind him with his face nestled against his neck and their legs tangled together felt like his own little slice of heaven. Neither of them really cared that the both of them were more than a little sweaty. Despite that, Tomo was still cool to the touch. And his new lovers coldness did wonders for his own heated body temperature.

"Tomo?" Takashi peeped, the first time he spoke in the last few hours. "Are you awake?"

They had already moved past honorifics, now having passed comfortably into a first name basis. Since they were both adults after all, neither had time to worry about silly childlike first steps.

"Mhm. What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he hears as a murmur against the nape of his neck. "You can ask me anything."

At his rough and sexy voice Takashi paused and felt a spine tingling buzz go through his body and took a few seconds to revel in the sensation before asking his question. His chest was pounding with anxiety.

"What... does this make us?" He asks, holding his breath. To his relief he received a gentle kiss to his ear in response.

"Well, what do you think we are?"

Well that didn't help. Pouting he started grasping at straws.

"Um... friends with benefits?"

Tomo shakes his head, cuddling closer.

"No, think higher."

His heart starts to hammer louder, and he excitedly asked again.

"Um... Boyfriends?" he asked in a high voice.

"Umm a little higher."

At this point the human is ready to lose it at that point.

"Newlyweds?!"

At that, Tomo laughed nervously and rubbed his hip in small circles.

"Um, maybe a little bit lower. Think... lovers."

As he finally said that Takashi felt his body start to shake, but he was happy. So Tomo really thought of him so highly? He didn't think that this sort of thing happened.

"Really..? You think I'm your... lover?"

Fingers, cold to the touch, combed through his tangled but soft purple hair, eliciting soft sighs of pleasure in return.

"Of course I do. Boy friends doesn't feel as intimate is I would like. And friends with benefits just feels insulting."

"Haha... sorry. But I'm happy. I was hoping we would be more than that after all."

"Good," the daemon says and draped himself closer. "Now, please don't doubt yourself anymore."

Takashi purred as Tomo continued to caress his scalp, feeling warm and safe as the little spoon position he was in at the moment. Still, he couldn't help but to keep talking, commenting on the little things.

"Your fingers feel so nice right now," came a gentle whisper. "Please keep going."

Tomo chuckled and pressed kisses all over where he could reach, causing shivers.

"I live to please."

He continued his massages and used his free arm to curl Takashi's body even closer under the blanket. Cuddling after sex always felt more intimate when the both of you were not wearing clothes, which was how they both preferred it.

"Yeah, don't I know it," Takashi giggles coyly and stops Tomo's hand so he can turn around and come face to face with him. "Hm... I just... I can't believe we're here right now. Together like this. And after... hehehe, well you know."

His lover cups his face gently and plants a gentle smooch chastely against his lips. No lust, just sweet sweet affection.

"How did I manage to find you?" He murmurs, more to himself than to Takashi. "So... so lucky. So lucky."

Tomo brushed at his bottom lip, nothing but the purest of intentions in his eyes. A warm blush creeped up Takashi's face and he's forced to duck his head low. This guy... he was too cute for his own good sometimes.

"You have to thank our mutual friend for that," he laughs in response. "I'm so glad I chose this line of work, otherwise I'd never have met you. Or any of the good friends I made along the way. And if anything I think I'm the lucky one here. It's almost hard to believe."

Tomo tilts his head, thoughtlessly running his fingers over the cute beauty marks he found where ever his eyes could see.

"What do you mean?" He asks in genuine confusion. Suddenly Takashi pulls away from his touch to sit up and sits over the edge of his bed, very melancholic all of the sudden. Tomo follows and sits on his knees behind him, still confused about his behavior change. "Takashi? What's the matter?"

The atmosphere change was enough to pop their metaphorical bubble and thrust them back into the real world. Which was a real shame, he was quite enjoying their little space to themselves. The rain patter seemed louder, but it probably wasn't.

Takashi's purple cotton comforter is only just barely keeping him covered, pooling around his waist and letting his hips stay exposed. With his long hair cascading down his back and still somewhat messy he looked like he just woke up. Even though he hadn't slept for the past few hours now...

"I mean... look at me. I'm a plain human, nothing about me is special except for my brain. And possibly my somewhat okay looks but still. There are so many people out there just like me and I just... I don't feel at all adequate. And then I look at you." Takashi swivels around, staring desperately at Tomo. "You're different, special. Perfect. Hell you're from a whole other dimension, a whole other world. You're just... So so much more than what I could possibly hope to be. And that makes me feel so... insecure."

Takashi turns back around and stared at his carpet under the bed, doubts clouding his lovely eyes. Tomo frowned, not liking the way he depreciated himself like that. What he needed was a nice healthy boost of self confidence. And perhaps maybe a good make out session. Possibly both.

"Hey," Tomo says softly but sternly. "Look at me. Takashi look at me."

He uses his left hand to reach around and cup at Takashi's cheek again and pull his face to the side so he can look at his eyes. Such beautiful eyes, the most amazing ones he has ever seen. And that was no exaggeration. Even after dating two sirens and one demon before this, there was no competition as to who he preferred.

"Tomo..."

He was shushed with a finger to his lips and a serious gaze.

"Here I am looking at you. And, well... You're beautiful," he murmurs. "Your eyes are probably one of my favorite features on your face. Alongside your pretty full lips that are so kissable. And your cute nose, even that adorable little beauty mark right on your left cheek. And aside from that you're smart, funny, and most of all brave. Not many humans would have been able to handle this sort of thing, but you're like a part of us. All I see in front of me is perfection. Your humanity is what separates you from everyone else Takashi. You see? I would never ever think you're not 'adequate' enough, because there is no one who can compare to you. Or come even close. You're the only one I'll ever need. Ever. For the rest of time."

His sweet words were enough to charm even the coldest of hearts, and make a person with even the most stern facial expressions crack a happy smile. And it worked. If only a few seconds before it was replaced with another harsh expression. One of doubt and uneasiness. But worst of all, he saw fear.

"And so what if I am? Let's say I am the one you want. That's all well and good, but for how long? I'm human, mortal. I'll age, I'll grow old, and eventually I'll die. You... You're an otherworldly being, immortal, incapable of aging or dying. What will happen in twenty years time? Or fifty? When I'm gray feeble and useless? You'll still be young and handsome. Our lives, our backgrounds are just... so different. How long are we going to last? I'm just scared that this relationship is only going to set us up for pain."

He should have known this conversation was coming, sooner or later. Who would have thought it was sooner. Sighing softly Tomo moves to sit next to his lover's left side and puts an arm around his waist and starts to rub up and down. He could still see a small pink mark he put on Takashi's body only an hour prior, still right above his left nipple. He just couldn't help it.

"Takashi... please don't think that way. You're young, of course you're going to think things like that. And I understand. But, we also have plenty of time to think about that. I'm not going anywhere. Should a time come around where you feel like you won't need me anymore... I'll still need you. If you're that worried, I'll give you some time to think about it okay? I don't have all the answers now but... please promise me you'll think about it."

His soft spoken voice calmed Takashi's nerves enough so he could talk without letting his voice quaver like he wanted to cry. Tomo was being so nice..!

"I will. Thank you for... for everything. I don't know anyone who would be this nice to me."

Tomo smiled at him, a genuine one it seemed, and leaned in for a slow kiss.

"And you know why?" he asks against his lips. Takashi shrugged, deciding to play along. By now his troubles were mostly behind him.

"Why?"

Tomo smirked that usual cattish smirk of his suddenly the atmosphere once more flipped a full one eighty.

"It's cause I love you."

Tomo whispered in a low voice, enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention with excitement. And at those words Takashi felt Tomo's arms wrap around him tightly in a hug, and felt more heat in his chest. Soon the daemon had managed to coax him back onto the bed with Takashi seated firmly in his lap underneath him to grasp at his hips gently but firmly. He stared down at Tomo, seeing nothing but trust on his face. Yes, he was fine with this. Totally fine. His own version of those words slipped from his lips before he realized what he was doing.

"I... I love you too."

That made Tomo look so happy, and before he knew it they were at it again. But was he so sure he did? Well, he had time to think about it. He was too busy crying out his lover's name in a flurried and heated daze to think too much about it right now.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Another hour and a half later and these two lovebirds were occupied in Takashi's living room, sitting huddled close together underneath a kotatsu he pulled out because of the cold nip in the air. On the table top Takashi had his laptop typing away while Tomo had a few papers in front of him and was scrawling away. Both had decided that since they were technically working together on the same case, why not try and work at it for a while? The hours they had set out for their date were long since over, and both had deadlines to meet after all.

Didn't mean Tomo had to leave though, so he could still work even while away from home.

That also sort of meant they had to go back to honorifics again, since Tomo was in all rights and purposes Takashi's senior by many years. The human was starting to get bored though, they had been working non stop for the past half hour with no breaks. Just as he thought that he felt his stomach rumble with hunger. Right, they had fogotten that this whole day was supposed to be a 'dinner' date and got caught up in other... things.

Tomo heard his stomach growl and smiled, putting down his pen and the small eye glasses he had on. He was smiling, probably amused a little bit.

"You're hungry. You should find something to eat, Taka-chan."

The human smiled in embarrassment and looked back at his screen. He had most of his newest report done, nothing a little break couldn't get in the way of he supposed. The deadline was not for another four hours, and he needed to get more things for his fridge anyway.

"Fine, I guess I can take a walk somewhere and find some things to bring back," he says and begrudgingly left the cozy heat under the kotatsu to stand and stretch. "There's a convenience store nearby. Is there anything in particular you want for a snack, Tomo-san?"

The daemon smiled and stood up as well, watching as Takashi put on his shoes and jacket then started to look for his umbrella.

"I doubt the stores here have what I would really want but... anything sweet if you can. If you bring some stuff back for dinner I can make us something."

Takashi paused to stare at his lover and wrung his fingers together.

"Ohh you don't have to force yourself to do that for me," he argued quietly. "I can just bring back some instant noodles or something."

But the daemon waved him off dismissively before heading for the kitchen, determined.

"Nonsense! Just... let me see what you have first then I'll send you off."

Takashi once more tried to argue, not wanting someone else to go out of their way just for him. Especially when that someone was his lover.

"But Tomo-san I really don't think-"

He's interrupted suddenly as there was a very urgent knock on his door. Tomo stopped rummaging through cupboards to look at the door, now cautious.

"Were you expecting someone?" He asked. His lover frowned, stepping closer to his door. It was no secret that he was involved in this case, especially not to people like him. Maybe...

"No," he replied quietly. "Maybe its... just one of my friends dropping by? Or something relating to work?"

Tomo came up behind him, now on edge.

"It had better be, otherwise I am not letting you take one step out of that door."

Hmm, maybe having a somewhat overprotective lover had it's ups and it's downs. Takashi rolled his eyes before deciding to be bold.

"Who's there?" He called out loudly so his voice could carry outside. "If you have no business being here then you need to leave."

There's no answer, and instead the mail slot under the door suddenly clicks and a single envelope falls to the floor. Both of them are stunned momentarily, and Takashi shivered. The envelope envelope was all black and had small words written on it with silver ink. But he couldn't really read it from where he was standing.

Tomo crept up behind him and glanced at the small black letter over his shoulder, now undeniably very curious.

"What do you suppose it says?" Takashi muses out loud.

"Dunno," came a curious reply. "Though I hope it's nothing that we need to worry about. Go ahead, pick it up."

Nervously Takashi goes to do just that, slowly inching forward to the door before leaning down and grasping the envelope in his fingers. It was thick paper, most likely to prevent curious onlookers from opening it. He glances at the small words and reads them out loud.

"Important; for Takashi-san only."

Tomo joined him and looked at the letter with apprehension. Something didn't feel right.

"I dunno about this Takashi. Maybe you should let me open it."

Thoughts of refusing came to refuse nd, but given the circumstances and his involvement in the world Tomo was from he wasn't sure if he should take that chance. What if there was a drug in it? Or a deadly poison? He just didn't know, so maybe it was best to let the expert handle it. Biting his lip he hands it over.

"Umm... here. Open it. I don't trust it one bit."

Tomo takes the letter and feels it in his hands, able to make out some sort of thick paper hidden inside. Maybe they were just being paranoid and there was something harmless inside. At any rate it pays to be careful. They walk into the kitchen and he looks around for a knife.

"Okay let's see what we have here," he mumbles as he used it to tear its top off, half expecting a plume of dangerous smoke or toxins to come pooling out. "Huh."

Nothing. Nothing but paper. Now even more curious he grasped two pages of paper folded up and yanked them out. It was just normal latter paper with black ink scratched into it.

"What? What is it? Is there poison in it??" Takashi asks. "Something dangerous?"

His lover shakes his head, holding up the paper for him to see.

"Its just paper. And it's addressed to you."

Frowning the human slowly takes the papers and unfolds them to start reading out loud.

" _Takashi-san; do not be alarmed at this letters sudden delivery. You may not know me personally but I am a friend, and you can trust me. Although right now_ _I_ _cannot reveal my identity just know that_ _I_ _am here to help_ _you_ _and your friends._

 _"I know you're looking for the vampires that are attacking all of the humans and half humans down below, and_ _I_ _can help_. I have seen the monster's lair first hand, and although I cannot disclose their location right now I can give you a few hints.

"There is an address down below, I want you to go to It as it soon as is convenient for you. I left a gift for you, one that will prove most useful to you and your friends. I do not help most people like this, but for this particular situation I have no problems with it at all.

"This problem won't go away on its own, Takashi-san. We need to fight if we want a future worth living in. These vampires have strayed from the path that was laid out for them, and in return our world's have fallen into chaos. Please, for the sake of your world and my world, let's work together to bring these unholy monsters to justice. And all our sacrifices thus far were not in vain.

"I look forward to meeting you some day, though not just yet.

"Your friend, A.

"P.S. I also would like to keep sending you letters, so if that's okay with you I will continue to do so."

Once he was done, another huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. But that only made a new one appear, one that felt much like... responsibility. Whoever this person was had personally delivered this piece of information to him, and now they had a secret friend helping out. He looked over at Tomo, who was frowning and had his arms crossed. There was a steely look in his eyes, one he didn't see too often.

"Takashi let me see that please."

His lover holds out his hand for the letter, and Takashi obliged by putting it in his palm.

"Tomo-san?" He questions. "If what this person is saying is right, then... We have we a new job to do don't we?"

Tomo read the letter over and inspected the words closely, trying to figure anything out. The address down below was unfamiliar to him. And who the heck was this 'A' person?

"Yes we do. Where does this address point to, do you know it?"

Takashi took back the letter and inspects the address and was able to proudly say he knew where it was.

"Yes, and ironically enough it's close by."

He lets a small silence settle between them before Tomo speaks up.

"So are you still hungry? Or can this not wait?"

Takashi smiled at him and folded the letter up before stuffing it into his jacket pocket.

"Well maybe we can find something on the way huh?" He suggested. "Cause I do not know about you but I want to figure this mystery out as soon as I can."

His lover smiled at him and came to stand in front of him, putting his hands precariously on his hips.

"Sure. I'm just as curious as you. But... honestly?"

He leans closer, and Takashi takes a deep breath in surprise.

"Hnn?"

Tomo's face is now dangerously close. What was he thinking?

"I'm not sure if I have enough energy to do anything right now. And I could... sure use it right about now."

Suddenly he hoists his lover up against the door, pinning him to it with a sneaky grin. Takashi gasps softly as his back presses against the hard wooden surface and feels his legs wrap around Tomo's waist and he has no choice but to wrap his arms around him to prevent himself from falling.

"What the- you're not serious? You wanna go again?" He asked softly as Tomo's mouth presses to his neck repeatedly in small kisses. "We've already done it twice today..."

But there was no denying that he was getting excited again, judging by the small noises leaving his mouth the more his lover kissed him. Ah the joy of youth. Takashi purred quietly as Tomo slipped a hand under his shirt and started to rub at his sensitive nipples. God damn it why was he so good at that?

"I know but I can't help myself," Tomo whispers and brings Takashi's face close so they had better eye contact. "Now that you're all mine I don't really have to restrain myself do I?"

He didn't get to answer as his mouth was claimed in a hot and heavy kiss, one that made his toes curl and his body burn up.

Yeah... Yeah they could definitely wait.

 

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 35

_Deep piercing darkness blanketed a sparsely furnished apartment, disrupted only by the crackling orange yellow glow of a humble brick fireplace. This familiar setting, although warm and cozy, was still somewhat empty. And covered in a generous layer of dust. Three occupants, as always, kept this room from feeling too empty. Two of them stood right behind a huge couch in front of the fireplace, keeping a watchful eye on the one on the couch, covered in black. One of them, medium sized with fair brown hair. The other, slightly smaller with longer blonde hair. Both carrying the tall tale eyes of vampires. Their conversing was soft, feather like as their words were lighter than air._

_"So? What happened? Did Juri really get caught?" The brown haired one mused softly in annoyance. "How disappointing."_

_There's a shifting from his partner and an irritated sigh. Not concerned, not even worried. Just annoyed. Despite his face seeming calm, there was a deep frown making his features seem colder._

_"Yes, unfortunately so," came an equally as disgruntled answer. "It was during an attempted nesting process. Him and four others were trying to subdue new humans when a different human working against us discovered him. They escaped, but he was not so lucky. And neither were the humans it seemed, as all of the attempts to subdue them resulted in their deaths."_

_The first one who spoke ground his teeth, seemingly growing more irritated as the seconds ticked by._

_"Honestly, how hard is it to just subdue a few humans?" He grumbles under his breath. "And where is he now?"_

_The blonde one looks at him, still frowning._

" _Luckily for us, he managed to execute his emergency back up plan should he be captured. He is now being held in a hospital near their base and can't remember a thing. He told them about our master, though not too many details were squeezed out of him."_

_Sure that was the case, but admittedly neither of them really knew how long this momentary good luck would last. Neither knew what was in the medicine distributed to all of them, just that it was a single use and only for emergencies. That alone was enough to satisfy his questions. All but one._

_"Good. Last thing we need is another distraction to get in our way. So... what are we gonna do if he comes back?"_

_The blonde one laughs out loud at his question, as though it was the funniest thing he heard all day._

_"He's not coming back!" He says with a creepy grin once the laughs were all out. "Once you've been apprehended it's game over. The medicine wipes all your memories, hopefully permanently. There's no way he's coming back to us. One bad apple spoils the rest after all. We'll just have to hope that they decide to kill him. He'll be useless without those things getting in the way."_

_As he finished speaking the figure on the couch_ _decided_ _to stretch his body out on the couch to let more heat escape his cold little bubble of space._

_"Ryoga, Layha, my dears..."_

_Both vampires immediately came to his side, akin to obedient puppies_ _, kneeling down on their knees in a respectful bow._

_"Yes master?" they echoed._

_"Be good boys and find my favorite pet,_ _I'm_ _getting_ _lonely without him. Oh, and whenever_ you get the chance... please keep looking for the other one, the daemon. I am growing rather restless without him by my side as he should be."

_Ryoga's left hand twitched as his former lover was mentioned (yet again) and he struggled not to scream_ _out_ _angrily. But his master was more important than that now, he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. As the cloaked figure reached out with both hands for them to take, he and Layha took them both without hesitation. Ryoga still got shivers evertime he took his hand. The feeling of his skin still set him on edge. His skin was cold and perfect, yet thrummed with dark energy deep beyond the top layer._

_He could feel, sense the dark power inside of him at just his touch, and he could tell that this being was of no world like he had seen, not even from his own. Which was what made him so interested in him. So he would follow him, to find out more, to learn just what made him so unique._

_"We will make our move at your command master," Layha murmurs softly. "Just say the word, and he will be yours."_

_Their master coughed softly, wheezing breaths making his lungs ache._

_"Good. Then... Get it done. Our plan starts now, regardless if one of our own has been taken, we can't let that stop us. Soon... We will have our revenge and the new world will be ours."_

_Ryoga felt an eerie shiver along his arms, and looked at his new lover, or rather his mate as he learned to call him. Layha was grinning, a creepy bloodthirsty grin that he had only seen when they were hunting. He was excited, it showed in his body language. And rather than feel a little excited as well, Ryoga could only feel that something was... off._

_But like he knew all this time already. There was nothing important about his opinion. All he had to do, all that he was expected to do, was follow and obey. So he would._

_And besides, it was about time they got this whole thing into motion. He was seriously starting to become impatient._

_"Of course Master," Layha agrees. "It will be done right away. Ryoga and I will round up a few of our nest mates and begin right away."_

_Layha feels the cold hand on his grip a little tighter before he gets his answer._

_"Good. I look forward to your success my dears," he purred. "Nothing would make me happier."_

_////////////////////////_

It was true what they said. Juri was completely at a loss for his memories, as he was hours before. The nurses and doctors despite their skill were baffled by this. None of them had ever seen such a powerful type of amnesia, so therefore they knew nothing about how to cure it. So they kept him in a solitary confinement observation room so no one else could get to him. 

His room was plain white with silver tiles on the ceiling and a big two way mirror on one of the walls, of which an observation room was on the other side. Juri was laid up in a single twin bed with an IV drip by his side, keeping his vitals under control. A few transfusion blood packs sat on a table by his side, alongside a tall metal cup with a straw most likely filled with blood. He was a typical 'drink blood to survive' vampire, a commonplace amongst the species.

Shinya and Tomo were the first to visit him, to ask questions about anything and everything. But all the vampire could remember was his name and what he was. That was literally it. He couldn't remember family, he could not remember friends. Nothing that could point to a sense of identity. It was all very frustrating to say the least. And there was still no word on what was going on with that caplet. 

There was always a limit to someone's patience, even for Shinya. And right now he was getting very close to reaching that limit. He and Tomo were still standing outside Juri's room, observing him from the mirror as he slept in his bed, looking exhausted.

"Still no word from Leda?" He hears Tomo say softly next to him, his own temper starting to show. 

"No, but I have a feeling we should not be too impatient. Good things come to whose who wait for them."

"Oh please," Tomo sighs and rubs his temples with his fingers. "I don't need to hear your lectures. I know you don't believe that yourself so don't push it on me." 

Shinya smiled wistfully and shrugged. Tomo was always too smart for his own good. 

"Hey, it was worth a shot," he admits. "I needed a way to calm you down somehow, you look like you're ready to burst through that door and beat him to death in his sleep."

"And it is taking all of my self restraint not to at this point," he growled lowly and snapped his eyes open to glare at the mirror. "Seriously, what if he is useless? He's a vampire, one that came into contact with a species we thought long gone. He's tainted, useless. There is no real reason to keep him alive."

Once again, he was letting his personal feelings get in the way of logic. And like always he needed someone calm enough to remind him that they needed to think things through logically. Shinya was glad to be that person, mentally exhausting as it was. 

"Like I told you before," he began and gently placed a hand on his counterpart's elbow. "There is a very strong possibility that the effects of the medicine are only temporary, and he will gain his memories back. Then we will get the answers we need. Just calm down."

His soft calming voice was the very epitome of reason, and it had a very powerful effect on those who heard it. Tomo's shaking from his anger lessened and the explosive emotions began to ebb away for a sensation of calm. How the heck did Shinya do that? Oh, right.

"Fine, but if he does indeed prove to be useless, at least give me the say in what we should do to him. I'm wrath, you can't deny me my time to shine for once." 

No, no he couldn't. Wrath needed an outlet every so often didn't he? It probably wasn't healthy to just hold it in. 

"Yes yes, you can be in charge of discipline should things turn out unsatisfactory. Sound good?" 

Tomo huffed and leaned back against the hallway wall, smirking to himself just slightly. 

"You're damn right it does..." 

Shinya left it at that and they continued to observe quietly, watching for any signs of sudden. movement. It took another hour and a nurse checking on Juri one time before Shinya's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. All at once his earlier anxieties came back to him and he fumbled for it for a few seconds before answering. 

"H-hello? Ah, Leda-san." 

Tomo whipped his head to the side to stare at Shinya, listening intently. Thanks to his advanced hearing, he heard every word perfectly. 

"Shinya-san? I have some news for you, good and bad. Which would you like to hear first?" 

Uh oh, not this cliched situation. Of course there was good and bad news. How wouldn't there be? Nervously Shinya bites at his fingers and glances at Tomo wordlessly for help, knowing he can hear all of it. But Tomo knew that this was not his own decision to make. 

"Whatever you choose to do," he answered. "It's not my place to say."

Patience just paused his nail biting and made a decision.   
"Well... Give me the good news first, to lessen the bad news."

On the other line, Leda can be heard sighing roughly, sounding tired.

"Well, the good news is, miraculously, the medicine found in those caplets was indeed a memory erasure spell. But, we have discovered that it is indeed a temporary spell, and Juri will regain his memories." 

Shinya and Tomo both collectively felt a huge weight off their bodies, but it wasn't time to relax just yet. 

"Ah, that's good to hear. So? What of the bad news?" 

Leds hesitated a few seconds before answering in a low voice. 

"Once they come back, he will die."

Well, shit. 

Shinya frowned, confused. Why would he die if they came back? Unless... If what Leda was saying was true, then... It was a suicide pact.

"Of course," he murmured quietly. "It all makes sense now."

"What?" Tomo asked him, still wondering. "What's going on? Why is he gonna die?" 

It took a second but Leda finally picked up on what Shinya was thinking without him even saying anything.

"I would like to answer that," Leda interjects. "The black powder was a very powerful curse, a time bomb essentially. It affects the mind and wipes it of any and all memories. Once the very first memories start to come back, the curse will treat those memories as a threat and release slow waves of it's toxins. And getting those toxins in his brain will lead to sickness, bit by bit until he's very sick. 

"Don't you see? This was a suicide mission. He did this knowing he would probably die.  And he did it with no qualms or problems whatsoever. From what you told me based on what he said before he triggered the curse, his 'Master' gave it to him just in case this very situation presented itself. Clearly his underlings are very easily expendable in his opinion. Whoever this 'Master' figure is, he must be very powerful if he can convince them to throw away their own pride like that." 

This was very disturbing news indeed. A vampire, on a suicide mission. Who would have thought? Normally these creatures were very prideful and coveted their immortality. Even if this immortality was easily remedied by a few known ways, still they didn't let that stop them did they? 

And now there were who knows how many vampires running around out there, declaring allegiance to an unknown entity out there for whatever reason they had come up with. This really wasn't good, not good at all. 

Frustrated Shinya grabs his hair and stares at the mirror, unable to speak for a few moments. It was just... So much information to soak in.  Now what were they gonna do? If Juri died then how would they get the information they needed before it was too late?

"How long?" he asked Leda.   
"Huh?" 

"How long until his memories come back? We need to be prepared." 

The scientist hummed in thought and the sound of rustling papers could be heard on the other side. 

"Mm well... Judging from the results, the memories themselves were buried deep within his subconsciousness. Since vampire's are extremely intelligent It won't take very long at all. A week, maybe two at the most. But not very long."

Great, that was hardly any time at all. What to do what to do? Shinya, for once in a very long time, was at an utter and complete loss at what to do. This wasn't gonna be easy he knew. But they had to try something.

"I understand," he says finally. "I will let my team know. Thank you Leda, for everything you have done to help us. It means so much to us and the rest of this company." 

Leda chuckled, a sound he really needed to hear at that point.

"You're welcome, but... It's really no big deal," came an earnest reply. "I'm always around to help if you need me. I look forward to telling you new details in the future Shinya-san."

The line goes dead, and Shinya lets out a held in breath. Now they had more work to do. When was it ever easy? 

"Well, come on, Tomo. Let's go relay the new information. Hopefully we can think of something in time."

"Of course," his counterpart agreed. "Lead the way away from this place. My need to tear this place apart is growing stronger every second I am here."

It was mere minutes later that they had told this new information to their team and had everyone up to speed when the most unexpected thing happened. Tsuzuku and Koichi were waiting anxiously in Shinya's living room when his cell phone rang again. The screen flashed with an unknown number with no name on it. But how did a stranger get his number? Warily he picked it up and answered in a tense tone.

"Hello?" 

"Hello?" Came the frantic response in a light and airy male voice. "Is this Tsuzuku-kun?"

The daemon quirked an eyebrow in surprise. That voice... he knew it well, but how did they get his cell number?

"Takashi?" He asked. "How did you-"

But then he was cut off.

"There's no time!" The human shrieked at him in a higher octave than usual. "I'm calling you to warn you! You're in danger!" 

His voice was shrill and panicked, enough to cause all the warning bells in his head to go off like fireworks. Beside him, his lover stared at him, now concerned at seeing his eyebrows furrowing. 

"Warn me?" Tsuzuku asked and frowned heavily. "Warn me about what? Where is Tomo?" 

"You have to hide! Tomo-san and I were walking in Tokyo when we overheard some vampires taking about you! They said they were gonna do something terrible! So Tomo went to warn the members of his team and asked me to warn you first. Please you have to hide! Get somewhere safe!" 

He was now very frantic and it took a good minute to calm him down. He walked into the bathroom so he could talk to Takashi alone. Koichi stood outside to make sure he would not be disturbed.

"Okay, tell me what the heck you are freaking about? Speak calmly and I'll see what I can do."

Takashi breathed out heavily and he sniffled. 

"There's a spy among you, your team. They... The vampires know where you are now, and they said... They, they said..." 

He was stuttering and close to hysterics again. That really wasn't necessary...

"Takashi please calm down," he urged. "Just... Tell me." 

He heard a shuddering breath and a soft whisper followed closely behind.

"They're gonna kidnap someone close to you, but I don't know who. They're gonna try and use them as leverage against you so you would go to them... Please Tsuzuku-san, you can't let this happen. They don't know that you know yet, so maybe you have some time. Please, please be careful. Hide, come above to the human world, just do something!" 

Oh great! There was a spy? But who the hell was it? It wasn't Juri, he had no memories. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to do this to him. It was too crazy, and he trusted everyone in that room outside. But.. Maybe that was the point? For him to lower his guard and trust everyone?

He had to find out though, before it was too late. 

Koichi was probably still waiting for him like everyone else, so he decided to leave the bathroom after assuring Takashi he would be fine. His lover still stood there, waiting. Once Tsuzuku came out he was all questions right away. 

"What's going on Tsu?" 

Tsuzuku grabs his hand and pulls him close, now fearing for his safety. If what Takashi said was true then... They really were in danger. And since this might be his last chance...

"It's starting," was all he said before tugging Koichi close to him in an almost crushing hug. "I... I need you to stay by me, Koichi. No matter what, don't ever leave my side." 

His lover swallows and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder. He knew what Tsuzuku meant. Whoever he was talking with knew something, and it scared him. Someone was after his lover, and now they were acting on it. So whatever he had to do, whatever Tsuzuku needed him to do...

"I love you Tsu, never forget that okay? I won't let them take you from me."

Tsuzuku kissed him on his lips softlypouring every ounce of love he had for this boy into it as best he could.

"I love you too... My Koichi. I'll never ever let you go."

Whatever he had to do. All he had to do was say it. 

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not supposed to be 'Sexy' just so you know. This is a feels chapter, so lots of emotion in this one. Sadness, tears, fear, etc etc.

It had only been seconds, mere seconds, across the threshold of the apartment that Tsuzuku had Koichi on top of his hips as he sprawled on his back on the wooden floor, smothering him in desperate kisses and trapping himself beneath his body. Of course the younger boy had no problems with it, wrapping his own arms tight around his lover desperately. Tsuzuku ran a hand, cold and shaky, up his shirt then pushed it up and away. He pulled from the kiss only briefly in feverish ecstasy to breathe before deepening the kiss further.

Koichi was confused. Where was this coming from?

It took the feeling of trembling and clammy fingers starting to tweak his nipples for him to figure it out. A soft moan slips out of his lips and he arched downwards, grazing his growing erection into Tsuzuku's own.

In a split moment of reprieve from lips he sucked in heavy breaths, feeling the pleasure all over his body. Tsuzuku latched his lips onto his throat, sucking and kissing every plane of skin he could reach.

They were scared. Both of them.  And that was what was fueling this sudden fit of passion. They both knew that they didn't really know if they would come out of this unscathed. Sure they could not be killed now, both daemons and phoenixes were immortal. But... if any of them were kidnapped, it could be forever. What would be the harm in just... exploring? Sure they both had a small taste before, but it wasn't enough. Not at all.

Koichi moaned again as Tsuzuku's heavy breaths mingled with the kisses as his hand continued teasing, fondling until he was nice and perky. Then he pulled back so he could slip off his tank top to let his wings breathe the cool air around them. He gasped in relief and leaned down again, desperate for more kisses.

They needed this. He needed this.  Knowing that neither of them were in any way immune to fear made this situation that much more real.

Tsuzuku looks up at his panting blushing lover, caressing the new pink marks he made on his neck with long fingers, tracing them and making Koichi purr. Then he traced back behind his neck, down his spine to the shoulder blades where he caresses the soft white tufts of feathers he learned to love so much in such a short time, rubbing them obscenely slow. Koichi stared down at him, his lips pink wet and swollen. His eyes were full of lust, but also a deep lingering sadness that made tears prickle at them and threaten to fall.

"Tsuzuku," he crooned through the heat he felt on his body. "Do you love me?"

The daemon paused his caresses in confusion, staring up at the Phoenix with glazed over eyes. What kind of question was that?

"Of course I do," he murmured and pulled himself up so he could come eye to eye with his lover. "There isn't anything or anyone in this world or any others that can make me stop loving you."

The answer didn't seem enough to please his lover, for Koichi just pouted at him at and hugged him, his eyes trailing downwards shyly. His chest heaved with uneven breaths as he struggled to speak.

"Then prove it. Hold me, Tsuzuku. I can't take it, I cannot wait anymore."

Hold him? He didn't mean _that_ did he? But he wasn't old enough yet...

Tsuzuku frowned, becoming serious. As much as the idea was tempting to him he couldn't just let morals be thrown away so easily. Where was their promise?

"Koi... baby believe me, I want you. I want it so badly, and I am sure you do too. I can tell. But..."

Koichi then became more indignant, wiggling his hips in his laps and causing their bodies to rub together and make Tsuzuku's self control suddenly drop down quite a bit.

"What. Cause I'm still 'underage?' I'm immortal Tsuzuku. Just like you are. Age is nothing to me now, I'm gonna be in this body forever. What's the point in waiting anymore?" He grabs Tsuzuku's hands and brings them around his waist, leaning in close to tease his lips with his breath. "This body isn't changing, so you have no reason not to make it yours. I want you Tsuzuku. I want you to hold me. Make me yours, if you really do love me. Please."

He was near tears at this point, truly desperate. Tsuzuku could feel the tremors he was giving off through their clothes. Koichi still had his hands grasped in his own and used them to drag them down his sides then to his hips where they stayed. His skin was warm, but he was still trembling. Not as bad though, the feeling of familiar hands must have calmed him down.

Damn it, he was playing really dirty. Koichi knew that Tsuzuku immensely loved the feel of his legs. Like expected, Tsuzuku's hands stayed there even after Koichi let go. He was too distracted, now smothered under Koichi's own kisses with his tongue included. The sound of wet heavy noises leaving their mouths, obscene in a way, made his whole body turn on in an instant.

Koichi was right he realized. He wouldn't age, he would not get any older. He was stuck a seventeen year old forever. Even though his birthday was coming up... what was the point? Then he remembers that he too, was created at a young age. His body now was in the appearance of someone only twenty five or six years old. He was never going to get older either. Both of them were stuck in these bodies forever. Like statues with life, eternally young despite their lived years.

That thought made him think more about what his lover said. What was the point in waiting? Morales? His own sense of justice? The sake of Koichi's eternally stuck soul?

He wasn't sure now. All he could think about now was the body curled up to him. His mind was flooded with images of Koichi under him, squirming and sweaty while crying out in a soft sweet voice as his name.  It was... His tipping point, so to speak.

"Koichi... I..."

Koichi watched his lover's darkened eyes after he broke from the kiss. The pure desire he saw in them sent shivers down his back and he knew Tsuzuku was ready to break. All he needed now was just a little bit more of a push. Coy, and trying to ignore the beating of his heart as he leaned in and gazed into Tsuzuku's eyes, using one hand to touch his cheek before whispering in the sweetest voice he possibly could.

"Please. Take me, now."

He had little time to think as he was suddenly hoisted up in his lovers arms and he had to reach around his neck in alarm. Tsuzuku gets to his feet and stomps towards the stairs up to the bedroom. Koichi swallowed hard, knowing what he had done.

This was it he thought. They were finally going to do it. He held onto his lover right and pressed his face into his shoulder, feeling just the smallest hint of fear.

But he was allowed that much at least right? He never had sex before, considering the way he had lived before and all. No one really taught him either, so he only knew what he saw in manga, magazines, and movies. Which was the basic stuff.

Surely, Tsuzuku knew. He must have had plenty of experience with his many years of being alive. He...

The thought of someone else touching his lover and his chest pulse with pain. No one else will touch him now. The fear went away as he thought that, replaced with anxiety and impatience. He wanted it and he wanted it now.

Now in the bedroom door Tsuzuku gently tossed him onto the bed where he scooted backwards up against the headboard as Tsuzuku followed him closely, crawling on the mattress like a predator. He was definitely broken now, muttering under his breath about 'not playing fair' and how 'he tried to wait.' Koichi knew it was his fault but so what? He was still young, and it was also a dangerous situation for them both. He needed a stress reliever. And Tsuzuku was his stress reliever.

"You can't back out," he growled at Koichi as he corners him up against the head board, his lips wet with his tongue. "Not at all, unless you really can't take it. This is on you now, so take responsibility for whatever I do to you."

His dark lust laced syllables echo into Koichi's skull and he shivers. The heated atmosphere turned even worse at that, and no sooner does he nod shyly Tsuzuku's hands pull him backwards and starts to claw at his pants with the intent to tear them off. His button and zipper are undone, and all the while his mouth is latched onto his chest, his hot tongue circling around his cute pink nipples. The intense pleasure makes Koichi gasp out loud.

"Hhhn..! Ah!"

His fingers gripped hard into the sheets of the bed as cold fingers find his aching flesh and start to stroke him, delicate and careful yet desperate and hurried. Hot pants came from the pinkette in the form of his lover's name, just like before. Passionate, pleading and insistent.

Scared. Scared to let go. Terrified of being alone. He wanted to be closer, Koichi's body was like a fly trap he didn't want to escape from.

"Koichi... Koichi," Tsuzuku repeated over and over like a personal mantra. His mouth rose up to his neck, his tongue licking and sucking lightly on the marks like an apology. Koichi's fingers on his left hand rose up to tangle in long black hair and caress softly over his horns, tugging on one as he moaned and gasped as his body spasmed.

"Tsu... please it... I need it," he whispers. "Please, take me now. Please."

Paralyzed with desire he couldn't move as Tsuzuku started to pull his pants further down his legs, letting his body now become fully bared for his eyes to feast upon. Tears streaked both of their faces as their mouths connect in more kisses, trying to meld as close as their physical bodies would allow. Koichi then takes note of the huge bulging in front of Tsuzuku's pants, his own flesh begging for relief. As they once more stopped to breathe he decided to take matters in his own hands.

Forcing away the stone like feeling in his limbs he cupped his fingers around the fabric and squeezed the flesh, making his lover groan.

"Do you want me?" He cooed into Tsuzuku's ear. "Do you?"

"Yes," came a rough reply and more kisses at his neck. "And I'm going to do so many things to you that will make you unable to live your life without me again."

Koichi smiled, satisfied now, and gently pulled him closer for a soft kiss on the lips. Tsuzuku was so funny.

"I already can't."

Tsuzuku had by now pulled him onto his lap so Koichi was straddling his legs and he was able to feel everything against his over sensitive body. He let out a strangled sound, something akin to a moan or a cry. His lover grasped his hips and started rocking his body against Koichi's, kissing all over his chest and neck.

"Uhn... ah, Tsuzuku please... I can't... I want it..!"

His lover chuckled, a dark sounding noise holding tighter onto his body.

"Of course. But I'll have to prepare you properly before we try anything crazy. Okay?"

Koichi cried out again as Tsuzuku's fingers went under his body to touch at his soft spot that was already really sensitive. Then he bites his lip as they begin a slow running and caressing him, moaning every few seconds. Tendrils of heat crawled through his body and he felt Tsuzuku's hard flesh pushing up into him. But then he stops suddenly.

"This isn't gonna work," he heard Tsuzuku mutter against his neck even as his fingers continued to play with his skin. "You're not wet enough yet. I'm not ever gonna try to push one in or else you'll get hurt."

Frustrated Koichi looked around before remembering something random but hopefully useful. There was a bottle of massaging oil that Minpha gave to him a few days ago that he never used yet. He heard thanks to one book he read before that something like that should be useful, and it was organic with nothing harmful in it.

"Tsu... top drawer, bedside table," he peeped softly, coming down from his momentary high. "I... I have something in there."

Without a second's hesitation Tsuzuku reached over the small distance over the bed to the table and shuffled around in there before pulling out a tall smoothly rounded bottle with a clear pink tinted gel like substance inside. A grin lights up his face and he stares at the pinkette with relief. The earlier tension was already gone. 

"Well well, this is unexpected of you. So, you're really sure you want to keep going with this? I'm giving you one last chance."

But Koichi just growled weakly at him, his wings fluttering wildly in response to his mood.

"Don't you dare," he said in a hopefully threatening voice before pulling the daemon's face close to his own. "Don't run away from me. I'm not gonna let you, and if you do I'll never forgive you. Got that?"

Tsuzuku's chest throbbed with emotions and he felt more bolder than before. With a smile he pops open the bottle and with the utmost care he suddenly drizzled the cold but pleasant smelling gel all over his lover's bared chest, letting it drip all over and after a decent amount popped it closed before tossing it somewhere nearby. Koichi tilted his head forward to rest on Tsuzuku's shoulder, mewling in pleasure.

The daemon uses both hands to spread the oil into his skin, rubbing his chest, his hips, and then all the way downwards but not letting it touch Koichi's erection. He still wanted to put his mouth there later on. He kept going lower until reaching his desired place, hot and soft, moistening him up with small circular motions to make him sigh softly in response. They waited long enough he figured, so he only said one thing before going for it.

"I'm putting one in, don't squirm too much."

Koichi's voice rose a few octaves higher as he feels a piercing sensation in his lower body, but not the painful type. Just... intrusive, unfamiliar. A cold wet middle finger gently pushed inside of his body, curling and pressing at his insides, made his skin feel hot against the cool sheets.

"Ahh! Ngh, Tsu... hurry!"

He gasps again as it curls inside, teasing and stretching before the intrusive feeling goes away and he's already used to the feeling. Soon a second one is added and he squirms a little to adjust himself. Tsuzuku groans softly and smothers himself in Koichi's shoulder.

"Wow you're sucking me up so good," he comments l. "You're so hot and tight inside I feel like I'm gonna lose it."

'I am already losing it,' Koichi thinks as those fingers begin to work him in a slow scissoring pattern, causing the tightness to just ever so slightly get looser and looser. Soon it feels like it really isn't enough and he whimpers, wiggling his hips to push them deeper inside.

"Please... I can't anymore! Just... do it! Put it in I can't take it!"

Tsuzuku huffed under his breath and continued to stretch until he felt it was okay. Then he pulled out his fingers only to push his own pants down his hips and press up against his lover, grinning as he held him close.

"Fine. I wanted to go slow but since you asked so nicely..."

With a sharp gasp Koichi moans loudly as something large and hot slips into him, filling him to the brim.

"Ah! Not so fast..!"

There it was. His virginity, gone just like that. Well at least it was Tsuzuku's now. That made him happy even if his hips were stinging a little bit. Panting heavily he holds on to Tsuzuku's shoulder for dear life, accepting the hands around his waist and soft kisses to his forehead. The daemon was no better, his chest was tight and he had to resist every urge not to just throw caution to the wind and become like a beast. Koichi felt so hot and tight around him, better then he could have possibly imagined before. Cautiously he ran a hand over his smooth flat belly, revelling in the small lines and few beauty marks he found there.

"You okay? Want me to stop?"

Koichi squirmed in his lap but made no move to leave.

"No," he breathed out and cuddles closer. "Just hold me... give me a few seconds til I'm ready."

His lover distracts him from the strange feeling with gentle soft kisses, using his tongue to soothe away his fears and rubbing his hips. The whole time he has him in his lap Koichi's breath is small and shallow but shows no indication of pain. This feeling was new, very alien to him. Of course he needed time to get used to it.

After a few brief moments Koichi's lips are at his ear, grazing them and puffing out hot air. The very feeling of it made his body shiver.

"Move."

That was all it took before Tsuzuku really did lose it. He pulled Koichi down so he was draped over him while he himself stayed on his back. His hips began to move on their own, his hands gripping into his hips as he began to thrust slowly upward into wet tightness. Koichi's voice then turned high pitched and loud as he fell forward on his arms, meeting each movement with his own. More tear tracks replaced the old ones still on his cheeks and he tried to silence his moans by buying his lips, but the sounds still persisted.

Tsuzuku frowned upon that, and reached up to tug on his arms to pull him close.

"It's okay I'm here," he whispers. "Just tell me if it's too much for you okay? I'll move more."

He tried being as considerate as possible for his lover, going slow and holding himself back. His sweet moans and breathy pants of 'it feels good' and 'please don't stop' were enough to tell him he was doing a good job. He kept crying though, and when asked why, Koichi would only respond with him being scared.

Tsuzuku asked 'why are you scared?' Koichi just looks at him as he stops moving to let him talk, and the most heartbreaking whimper leaves his mouth.

"Because I can't let this be the last time. So don't hold back anymore, flip me on my back, mess me up all over. Just do what you want to me I don't care. Otherwise..."

He didn't really need to say much otherwise. His words were understandable.

This might be their one and only time to do this, if what Takashi had said held any real danger to them. Tsuzuku shouldn't worry about being careful. This was their time, their moment to do as they wished. Or else it would seem lackluster.

"I understand," he murmurs and flips him back like he wanted him to. "If your wings get sore you may blame me if you want. But I can't hold myself back anymore."

True to his word his hips picked up the pace, thrusting harshly into his lover as he held up his legs. Koichi's loud voice bounced all over the walls, urging him on. The immense fear coupled with the pleasure made him cry harder, the tears streaming non stop.

"Koichi... Koichi!" Tsuzuku panted.

"Ahh! Ah, Tsuzuku..! Please, I'm-! Ah!"

It continued like this, each of them desperately hanging onto one another for closeness well into the day and even to when the sun was ready to set.

Breaks were few and far in between. They didn't need it, they only needed each other.

Hours later they were exhausted, laying on the carpeted floor by the bed with their legs tangled together and the blanket pulled off to cover up with. Sweat cakes Koichi's hair to his forehead and his chest was covered in new and hours old marks. Tsuzuku was no different. His horns were sore because of all the tugging though but he didn't mind at all.

He held Koichi close, cradling his head against his chest as even more tears poured out and made his eyes puffy. But they were satisfied, so that was probably what made the tears seem not so bad now.

True, they might have gone a little overboard since Koichi was still only a virgin before all of this. But he didn't seem to be bothered by the soreness in his shoulders.

All he needed, what they both needed, was the feel of each other's skin and silence. It would be enough for them, for however long it would last.

Hopefully this wouldn't be the last time.

 

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than normal

It had been a few days since that incident in the penthouse, four to be specific. Koichi had begun to develop severe paranoia, growing increasingly tense and anxious whenever he and Tsuzuku were separated for any length of time and clung to him wherever they went. Trips out of their home were rough, and the once trusting air around their friends had become thick. Even his parents were not really allowed that close anymore.

Tsuzuku had noticed how rough his pinkette lover had become over the course of a few days and, ashamed as he was to admit it, used sex to calm him down when he started to have panic attacks. Which could last up to an hour if it was bad enough. He tried not to say anything about it though, as both he and Koichi became addicted to their private time together and his lover asked for it whenever he was bored or had nothing else to do.

Aside from that, their lives seemed to take a dramatic turn from what was considered to be normal, at least for them.

It was because of this that he had taken to doing most of the things needed around the house by himself, making sure to always be in view of his boyfriend at all times. Koichi insisted that they always be together, or else someone would snatch him away and vice versa.

The wings on his back had grown more that three times in size, now unable to be hid. He started having to buy clothes made specifically for people with wings like his, and now his old clothes were pretty much useless. The black swirls and tattoo's had grown bigger as well, though their color faded to a soft grey and were almost unnoticeable unless you looked really close. Tsuzuku wasn't complaining about that, of course he knew that someday they would come to this.

Hell, he had already paid the maid that came by just this very morning to go get more just in case. She was more than happy to really. Getting paid to go shopping? Hell yes.

Koichi was very specific with what he wanted too. Tsuzuku was glad that he had found himself a sense of identity in this time of crisis.

Also this morning after the maid dropped off his clothes and left Koichi woke up before Tsuzuku did, waiting patiently for his lover to wake up. He laid there on his right side, tangled up in his blankets, staring wistfully at his face. Every few seconds he would reach out and touch his face sighing softly in adoration and admiring his own self made hickeys all over the daemon's neck. He knew they weren't something anyone should be proud of considering they were essentially just bruises, but the arrogance in his blood was making it hard to think otherwise.

His wings drooped behind him off the bed, now somewhat in the way now that they were bigger. The feathers that had fell off were in a box somewhere, something about donating them to hospitals he didn't know. But it was so painful feeling each new feather come in along with his muscles and the bones stretching and growing to go with them.

It was last night when it started and lasted for around three hours. He didn't want Tsuzuku to leave his side despite how much blood there was or how gruesome the sound of bones snapping and flesh tearing were. Seriously, he was starting to realize how strange he had been acting lately.

Koichi's whole body ached. He would look in the mirror sometimes and see teeth marks in his shoulder or right in between his thighs. Now he was starting to think that maybe these past few days they may have been going a little overboard. He couldn't really help it. Tsuzuku was amazing in bed and where ever else they had done it so far. The quick healing his body adapted to prevented his hips from getting sore. But the hickeys stayed just a little longer because they were not bad injuries.

Even in these few short days, both of them so many things about each other. Sensitive spots, favorite things and positions. Even their most secret fantasies. Even Koichi was surprised to learn these things about himself. For example he learned he had a thing for tugging and pulling his lover's horns and sweet but dirty talk. What the heck had happened to him?

He hadn't even realized his musings had gone well into late morning before Tsuzuku finally got up as well. Their eyes met briefly and Koichi smiled at him.

"Good morning," he chirped, unusually hyper for so early in the morning. "How did you sleep?"

Tsuzuku groaned and popped his back before answering in a sleep heavy voice.

"Mornin'... I slept okay. How did you sleep?"

Koichi yawned, snuggling to his lover for closer contact.

"I slept good too. Especially since you were besides me."

Tsuzuku smiled widely and ran his fingers through his hair, marvelling at how soft it was.

"That's good. How long have you been up?" He asks. Koichi hums and leans into his touch, practically purring like a kitten.

"No more than a few minutes now," he admits. "I was waiting for you to get up."

Their fingers easily find one another and link up, an automatic response really. Any all around intimacy seemed to increase as well as their hyper awareness of one another.

His lover huffed quietly and brushed at his neck at the base of his skull, smirking.

"Aww you waited for me?"

Koichi shuddered pleasantly at his voice. Dang it now was not the time to start having those kinds of thoughts. He squeezed his thighs together and fought back the tingling heat in his stomach.

"Nngh... Yeah I was..."

Tsuzuku noticed his averted eyes and lip biting, instantly coming to the most logical conclusion.

"Are you... okay?" He asked just to make sure. "Do you need my help?"

Koichi, not wanting to seem too needy, declined and tried sitting up so his wings could fold back in.

"No no I'll be fine," he giggles and tries to keep the squeak out of his voice. "Let's go take a shower okay? I have something I want to ask you."

Tsuzuku watched him go to their bathroom and stretched again before sitting up to join him. What did Koichi want to ask? No doubt something weird. And he wasn't too sure if he could go at it again, Koichi's lust was almost insatiable.

"I'm coming," he called when Koichi says his name. The bathroom door was left open and he heard the shower come on. Still unclothed from the night before he hobbled unsteadily inside and found Koichi standing in the large three person tub with the shower head in his hand and warm water cascading over his body. He stood at the doorway briefly, still marveling at the beautiful white limbs sprouting from his lover's skin. The way they contrasted against his pink tinted flesh and folded against his shoulders looked so ethereal, like he was an actual Angel.

It was ironic really, considering how he looked like a demon himself minus the creepy eyes. Tsuzuku laughed and bites his lip, not noticing he was staring until they Koichi turned around.

"Tsu?" He peeped softly. "Is something wrong?"

The daemon shakes his head and gets in behind him to feel his back, tracing his fingers over the tattoo's and through the beautiful feathers. No doubt they would be useful later on if memory served him right. After Koichi reached full maturity the feathers would still be soft but when threatened turned into pure blazing hot fire.

"You're like an Angel now. My own personal Angel."

He just brushed softly at the base of Koichi's right wing and felt a tremor in the warm skin just under the feathers. A sensitive spot perhaps? That would be useful to know for later.

But at his words Koichi scoffed a little bit, looking back to let the warm water trickle like little waterfalls through his fingers.

"Please. We both know that even if they look pretty these wings are forever going to be a reminder that I'm not supposed to exist. That I am wrong and my genes are completely wrong, that I am the last of an extinct species. So please stop reminding me," he sighs and scoots up to let Tsuzuku closer. "But I don't want to hear anything about that right now, I have something I want to ask you remember?"

His lover hums lowly in his throat and slides a hand up his shoulders, caressing the new muscles there despite Koichi's obvious displeasure of them. Tsuzuku is sad at hearing his words at first, but lets a face of disbelief come across his stern features.

"Don't talk like that," he murmured, quiet but forceful enough to gain attention. "We don't know that for sure. There could be more, you might not be the last. Don't let what they said get in the way of your happiness, because seeing you sad makes me sad as well."

Koichi's lip trembles just a bit and he puts the shower head back on it's holder on the wall so the water now sprayed over them both. It was nice and hot, just how he knew Koichi liked it. Even if it did make his skin a little bit red he endured it.

He must have thought over his words because he's turning around in his arms and huddling closer, now shivering despite the heat. Tsuzuku can't help but to hold him closer, feeling his wings and how they in turn were shaking. Fascinated he watched the warm droplets roll off the waterproof feathers like rivers. He smiled then, still stroking them fondly and watching the steam encapsulate them in a hazy white blanket.

"I just... I can't get over how beautiful they are," he whispers and pressed his face to Koichi's neck so he could feel every breath on his own back. "So white and unique... just like you."

He didn't dare use the words 'pure' or 'perfect' to describe them. After what they heard a few days ago? No way, he would not even dare. And it seemed to be a good decision, the pinkette had needed a moment to breathe and just let out a deep held in breath.

"How do you manage to do that..?" He mumbles against his skin. Tsuzuku knew exactly what he was talking about but didn't pertain to that directly.

"What did I do this time?" He asks innocently with a hidden and devilish smirk. Koichi's fingers tighten on his sides insecurely.

"Your voice... it's enough to make me feel completely at ease with my self, yet it makes my heart go completely crazy. How do you do that?"

Laughing a little bit Tsuzuku pulls back to look his lover in the face, seeing how bright pink hair was messily pasted to his pale face yet he still looked so... what was the word? Oh yeah. _Tempting_. He saw the hidden questions in his eyes that asked one thing in a million different ways. _Please_. His own body throbbed and he swallowed hard, brushing his wet bangs from his face.

"Koichi... Put your hand on my chest," he mumbles hotly. His lover tilts his head, confused.

"Huh? What for?"

The pinkette hadn't meant to sound so indignant, but the stubbornly prideful streak in him was starting to show and it did not like being bossed around without proper reason. Tsuzuku sighs and grasps his hand to do it for him, his own raven black hair falling around his eyes in a dripping wet curtain.

"Just do it," came a low reply even though his hand was already there. And what Koichi felt made butterflies in his stomach flutter. His emotions were back full force and he couldn't push away the sudden dryness in his mouth. His fingers curled and he kept them there longer than what would have probably been necessary.

**THUMP THUMP.**

**THUMP THUMP.**

**THUMP THUMP.**

Tsuzuku's heart was going absolutely _insane_. What was going on with him? Koichi wants so badly to ask, and it's killing him inside because he can't. There are no words to describe fully what was in his head. A million thoughts race across his brain and he feels breathless. Was his heart beating so fast because of him?

"I... You... I uh..."

Still, he can't even talk, and its frustrating. But his speechlessness is more than understood by his lover.

"You see? We calm each other down, but we also send each other into a weird spiral because of one thing we have in common," he whispers and holds tight. "You and I are meant to be together Koichi. From the moment we met a month ago, to finding out we loved one another, to knowing about the terrible past our bloodlines shared all those millennia ago. You were always mine, and I was always yours. Fate dictated that we find each other and nothing, not vampires or demons or strange genes, is ever gonna change that. Do you see now?"

Yes he saw now. He always saw. Koichi always knew why, it just wouldn't come to him in that moment of helplessness and vulnerability. Curse his inability to perform under pressure. The new feelings that arose in his chest overpowered his earlier self depreciation and he whimpers helplessly.

 _I love you_. _I need you._ _I want you. So much. SO fucking much._

But he can't say it now, he's too overwhelmed knowing he would hear it right back. All his earlier actions of the last few days hit him, and a sense of happiness and shame mix together in a confusing but very simply put concoction of chemicals in his brain.

What was he doing? Clinging so desperately to his lover like this and acting like a damsel in distress... Honestly, he was starting to feel so disgusted with himself. He promised himself he would protect Tsuzuku with all he had, how could he do that if he was as helpless as a newborn babe without its mother? Koichi flinches inwardly and finally manages to calm himself down and listens to a now steady heartbeat in his lover's chest.

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

Now he was remembering what he wanted to ask. Now it was more important than ever.

"Tsuzuku," he chirps. His lover pressed a kiss to his hair, breathing in his smell.

"What is it hun?"

His hands tighten around Tsuzuku's midriff more, his voice finally coming out crystal clear with what he wanted of his lover. The last thing he would ever ask of him, starting now.

"Remember when you said you wanted to teach me how to fight?"

His lover paused only briefly before continuing to stroke his skin. 

"Yeah..?"

His lover looks up at him, eyes serious. 

"Can you teach me now?"

 

**TBC**

 


	39. Chapter 38

A single clumsy topple to his butt on a wine colored carpet after losing his balance was all it took for there to be an exasperated sigh behind him. A bead of sweat trailed down his forehead and he flinched at the pink scrunchie tugging on his hair. They had been going at this balancing act for a while now, and he was getting very frustrated.

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong. Like this, see?" 

At that Koichi sighed and stayed on the carpet where he was, crossing his arms and legs to pout at his lover who was just condescending him a little bit. Tsuzuku was currently balancing on his left leg effortlessly with a fashion magazine in his hands as he nonchalantly turned its pages. How was he doing that? Or better yet...

"Why are we doing this?" He asks. "I thought you were gonna teach me how to fight. Not be a god damn ballerina."

His lover smiles and closes the book to join him on the floor, placing a hand on his knee with a gentle voice. 

"I am," he replies and tapped the magazine to his head. "Balance is key when it comes to fighting. Out there in the real world, life and death choices are made every day. Battles are fought, and people are hurt if they don't know what to do when they're being threatened with death. There's no time to idle about. Now, do it again, and try to hold it longer than ten seconds this time." 

He kisses Koichi's cheek briefly before standing and resuming his position and opening a page, not even seeming to be affected by gravity. His calmness is kind of infuriating to Koichi and he stands to wipe away the sweat. He takes a breath and tries again, throwing out his arms and spreading his wings to avoid toppling over yet again. The feathers flailed about wildly and he has to put down his foot to avoid falling (again.)

"Ugh! How the fuck-" 

"Koichi," Tsuzuku says to cut him off and steps over to him. "You are letting yourself become too agitated. Your center of gravity is all whacked out. Here, let us try something else. I'll try lifting up your wings around in a way that you can comfortably stand without wanting to fall. Tell me where it feels really good okay?"

Standing behind him Tsuzuku gently placed a hand under his elbow and one at his waist and tried to straighten out his lover's wings from their previous ruffled mess. His body heat was felt through their clothes and Koichi swallowed hard, feeling a flush rising on his cheeks. Gods this was embarrassing. They had sex how many times this week? And now when Tsuzuku isn't even trying to be flirty he starts blushing. What the hell. 

"U-um... Okay," he agrees. Tsuzuku slowly pulled them up behind him, inching up higher and higher past even his shoulders until... "Ahn..!"

Suddenly he shuddered at feeling warm sensations caressing inside the muscles on his wings and tried not to moan out loud at how good it felt to let the feathers spread out at this height. Was it supposed to feel like that? His lover smirked and stopped them where they were. Perfect spot it seems. Then he lets them go and they stay in that position, the now four foot span of feathers and muscle arched right over his head. Now he really looked nice and relaxed even if he was shaking with new feelings.  

"Good, we found your sweet spot," he comments and idly pets a stray feather, letting it run through his fingers before putting his hands onto his hips to steady him. "Now we can continue with the exercise. Lift up your leg like we've been doing."

The pinkette does so and gasps softly under his breath, feeling all new sensations he never felt before and it felt nice. So nice... He slowly looked back, eyes wide. They had never felt this good before..!

"H-how... How did you-?" 

"What, this?" Tsuzuku asks innocently. "It's a little something i picked up on from the internet. Apparently the Phoenixes, when their wings are stretched out at just the right angle, it feels really good. Kind of like what sex feels like. Or even flying. This sweet spot is indicative of a bundle of nerves stretching in the wing to move around better, therefore allowing for comfortable flight and less air borne accidents. It's different for each individual person."

Tsuzuku had done research on this? Just the thought of his lover looking into this sort of thing had redness tinging his cheeks.  

"Um... Thanks... It feels nice..." 

Tsuzuku smiled even wider, looking very very pleased with himself. 

"Does it? Good, very good. Now, I'm gonna let go of you now, and try to hold yourself up better this time."

His lover backs away and his body heat is gone, but he still managed to feel the high of having his wings stretched out, and found his sense of balance to be strangely centered. He didn't wobble at all, and managed to keep his arms straight out to his sides with his wings doing the same. All the while he feels a smile start to form on his face and he excitedly looks to his lover for praise. 

"Look! I'm doing it!"

Koichi was expecting to see approval on his lover's face, or some sort of indication that he was proud of him. But what he saw made his smile falter. Tsuzuku's face looked... sad. Distressed even. What was he doing wrong? Granted Koichi knew it took him a while but now he had it. Was he not proud?

His chest panged painfully and he got back on two feet, feeling confused. Even his wings dropped from their sweet spot back to being lifeless limbs on his back. The euphoria from before was gone, leaving behind only anxiety.

"Tsuzuku..? What did I do wrong?" he asked hurriedly. "I-if I did something wrong then I'll correct it right away-"

Tsuzuku suddenly sighs loudly, cutting him off for the second time. Slowly he came forward and holds his lover's cheeks, staring deep in his eyes. 

"It's not you baby, of course it isn't you," he whispers and runs a thumb over his bottom quivering lip. "I'm just... The whole teaching you to fight, to defend yourself, and eventually how to kill... It's making me feel like... like I haven't protected you well enough. I... I just feel like even having to teach you these things is... it's messed up." 

Messed up? But why? He should have known what he wanted by agreeing to this in the first place..! Thinking that he might be having second thoughts made Koichi's temper flare up seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Why is it messed up?" He asks indignantly and tries to push away the tremor in his voice. "Why can't I learn how? Is it because I seem too soft? Or I am too weak? Or is it because you want to keep me hidden away like a good little wife should be? Safe from any and all harm?" 

He tries to pull back but Tsuzuku uses a soft voice to calm his lover, squishing his cheeks together. 

"No no no Koichi listen to me," he whispered and held his cheeks closer to his. "It's none of those things. Not at all. It's not that I don't want you to learn, because I do. It's that... I don't want you to have to use what I teach you in the first place. That's what I don't want." 

Now he was being even more confusing. Huffing Koichi looks back in his eyes, his temper now giving way to feelings of inadequacy and his brain was starting to hurt from this roller coaster of emotions. 

"Then why?"

Tsuzuku takes a while to answer, pulling back his hands to slowly grasp at his fingers and interlock them in his before bringing them to his lips, kissing each knuckle and line in his pale lover's flesh. Then his voice came out, soft and hushed, scared. 

"It's selfish, but I don't want to see these beautiful fingers that I love so much... to be covered in blood, or to  anger to be the cause of pain and suffering. Of death."

Oh. 

Koichi's breath left his chest and he felt tears brimming in his eyes. 

"Tsu I... Had no idea you felt that way."

Tsuzuku didn't want him to become a senseless murderer, to be the cause of death and suffering. All he wanted was to keep him as far away from being a monster as he could, to keep the human side of him in control. But that was silly wasn't it? He may be half human still, but being human was what led him here in the first place. Being human made him feel weak, helpless and soft. 

But here, after getting a new life and a whole new identity, he didn't feel so hopeless. This was his second chance to being happy. He didn't want to be human, he just wanted to be himself, to be Koichi. And that Koichi was part Phoenix whether he liked it or not. Tsuzuku had to realize that even if it scared him. 

"Do you understand?" Tsuzuku asks. "Why I feel this way?"

The pinkette hums quietly and pulls back from his lover's grasp and away from him entirely, walking to their kitchen to grab a clean dish towel. All the while he feels his lover's gaze on him as he keeps his back turned. 

"I understand what you're trying to say and do," he begins in a soft voice. "But you have to understand that I wanted this for myself. I want to be able to protect what I have. I want to be strong enough to protect you, and Mia and Meto. And everyone else. I'm not some weak human who is waiting for someone to rescue me every time I am in danger. This is me now, Tsu. I'm half monster and if I can't use that to my advantage then what's the point?"

He used the towel to dab at his forehead and takes a breath to turn around, finding Tsuzuku still standing there looking melancholic. 

"Koichi... I... I just... feel weird. I know, like I said, it's just me being selfish. I just need time to get used to this. That's all."

But would he really? Koichi had every reason to doubt that. Maybe this wasn't going to work out after all. The training part, not the relationship part. Heavily he drops the towel onto the marbe kitchen island and rubbed his eyes. As much as it pained him to think about it he knew he had to bring it up.

"Tsu... Maybe I should find a different teacher after all," he says softly. "We're not gonna get anywhere if you keep letting your feelings of me not being pure anymore go to your head. I need someone who is determined to get me in shape for what I know is gonna be a very hard and strenuous future. I just can't deal with that kind of distraction."

As he finished speaking an even worse sadness was lngering on Tsuzuku's face, and he had to wonder if maybe he said it too strongly. 

"But... I just..." He paused again and walked around to Koichi's side of the island and hugged him tightly. Maybe Koichi was right. He did let his own personal feelings get in the way sometimes. "Maybe you're right. I'm too selfish to continue teaching you. But who else is gonna help? We have two days until Juri regains his memories and there is no way you can learn what took me centuries to learn in two days."

That got Koichi to thinking. Perhaps Meto could help? Takashi did say he and Mia were not suspects last time they called him yesterday and could be trusted wholly.

"Maybe Meto can teach me a few things?" He suggests. "I might not be able to learn all of what you know but it might be enough. You know it has to be, and I know it. We don't really know when they'll strike at us but... I have to be ready."

He had a point. Tsuzuku couldn't keep sheltering him like this. It would be looked at like he thought of Koichi as a prize or some sort of trophy. Which he wasn't, not at all. He was equal in every way, even if their species was the sole thing separating them. That didn't matter because to him every one was the same despite any differences. They ate, they breathed, they lived. 

Except now, the vampires were beginning to make him think of them as an exception to this principle. 

So of course, he had no grounds whatsoever to argue in any way. So with a heavy mind and heart he agrees, nodding his head in response to the earlier statement. 

"This is your decision, whatever you want to do is fine." 

Koichi smiled wide, finally seeing a look of calm on his lover's once troubled face. 

"Thank you Tsuzuku," he whispers and hops up on the counter before bringing Tsuzuku closer to him with his legs around his waist. "It'll work out, you'll see. Everything will be fine."

The daemon wraps his arms around Koichi in a display of affection, nuzzling their noses together with a small laugh and gently caressing his lover's wings. His pinkette returns the favor by wrapping his own arms around Tsuzuku's neck.

"How can I deny you your happiness?" he murmured back. "That's all I could ever want. Your eternal happiness with me."

Koichi shivers again and tried arching his wings up again, smiling as the sweet spot was found again and his feathers literally trembled under every little touch. Tsuzuku pulled him even closer, leaving little to no space between their bodies for more heat.

"That's right, with you," he answered. "There's no one else."

Gods he hoped so. Like he had stated before, Tsuzuku wasn't too fond of sharing.

The daemon's horns still ached from the night before but he ignored it, he was getting too excited right now. Hastily he hooks Koichi's legs around his waist tightly before dragging him off to the couch nearby.

"Do you promise?" He asked teasingly as he drops Koichi to the soft carpeted floor in front of the TV. "I'll be the only guy for you? Forever?"

By now his pants were straining against his heated skin, and by the way he felt Koichi arch up into his hips he was no better. His lover laughed at him and pulled him down for a short but deep kiss.

"You already know the answer to that. Now shut up and hold me idiot."

Koichi made a quick mental note to himself to call Meto later before his mind was completely turned to mush in his lovers arms.

Ignorance, however brief or played on it might be, surely was bliss.

//////////////////////////

_"So. He's holed up in an apartment, with that... half human, near the hospital they're keeping Juri in. And on the top floor penthouse no less."_

_A deep powerful voice echoed into a dark damp room high above crowded city streets. Spiders and webs covered every inch of the bricks making up the borders of the room but it bothered no one in particular. The source of this voice lounged in his usual spot in front of a fireplace, warming up his cold and ancient bones. Another presence is near him on the floor, head bowed in subservience and lips red with freshly sucked blood from his wrists._

_"Yes. I've been observing them very closely for a while now," he responds and smacks his lips. "Since their discovery of our old nest where the humans were being kept we've had to move them around to keep them on their toes. The plan is nearing its end. What will you have me do now?"_

_He receives a deep thoughtful him in response, a cacophony of mixed voices and sounds that made his spine tingle. He pulls his wrist away and caresses a long finely manicured black painted claw under his pet's chin, making him shiver._

_"Mmm... well, I think its time for my arrival don't you think?" The figure chirps, receiving a nod to his question. "Good I thought so. Make the preparations for my appearance. We need to make sure no one is any wiser to what we are planning. I've waited too long for this effort to be wasted."_

_A quick bow and a quivering 'Yes' is all he is given and he grins widely to expose two pairs of sharp teeth._

_"Good. It's all coming together. I'll be seeing you soon love. You may be excused."_

_His pet kisses his hand before standing and beginning to inch back towards the door to the apartment, slow and pensive._

_"Thank you master. I look forward to your arrival tomorrow morning. Good night."_

_He leaves the apartment and in return the figure is once more on his own. As it has been for years. But not anymore, not if he had anything to say about it. With creaking joints and a cold puff of breath he stands up, slowly as not to disturb the fire giving him warmth. Slowly the cowl over his head slips off with a flutter and the figure runs his fingers through his soft platinum blonde hair that reached just below his shoulders. Full cherry red lips upturned in a giddy smile as he walks to a nearby mirror and glances at himself and giggling the whole time. He admired his eyes that he lined with black and touches his soft pale cheeks._

_Then a Polaroid picture taped to the wall catches his eye. A tall dark haired beauty is it's main focus, and every time his eyes fall on it his chest flutters in excitement. With a soft dainty hand he caresses the plastic surface, running his moist tongue over pointed canines._

_"Soon, Tsuzuku my lovely and dear daemon. You will be mine. Maybe I'll bring your little toy along and tear his psyche apart piece by piece and let you keep him as a pet. We'll have to see when you get home."_

**TBC**

 


	40. Chapter 39

**A few hours** **later**

"This is the place?"

Well if memory served Takashi correctly, yes it was. He looks at his lover with a nod, still feeling a little skeptical himself.

"I'm uh... pretty sure. I'm not sure what to say though admittedly."

The couple now stood at a two story building a few blocks away from the human's house, built of dirty red brick and white plaster. What Takashi didn't expect were the 'CONDEMNED' signs posted everywhere in front. Beside it on each side were tall skyscrapers, making it seem out of place. What the hell did that mean? There were a few places they had been to after the first letter arrived at his house. This was the fourth, one for each day since the first.

The letters following were much simpler than the first, giving only locations and small words of encouragement. This... item they were supposed to find. It kept changing locations, being moved. They never found out who or what was doing this. But they had to be getting close by now.

"Yeah that's true," Tomo agrees. "Where even to begin? I guess we should just go in and see what's going on here."

"You're right," Takashi agrees. "The sooner the better."

To say they were both nervous would be an understatement. Heading in an unusual and sketchy building wasn't always the smartest thing to do. Especially what they were dealing with in this place. The location written in the letter didn't lie though. But who was this 'A' person? And why would they want them to come here?

The answer must lie somewhere in there. They both walked slowly up the cobblestone stairs leading to the entrance of the building and knocked on the old wooden door with a very archaic brass knocker. No answer came so they just went inside without one. It creaked slowly, showing such a dark inside that it was hard to make anything out.

"This is sort of spooky," Tomo comments softly as they walk inside. "Don't you think?"

"No kidding," Takashi mutters when suddenly the door behind them slammed closed. Takashi jumped and clutched to Tomo in fright. "What the hell?!"

The now pitch darkness allowed no light in from the outside, as they could see no windows and even if there were, they were probably covered up to block out light. Whoever lived here must be kind of... crazy.

Takashi heard Tomo shuffling next to him then heard the door jiggling. He patiently waits a few seconds before his boyfriend's voice echoed in the space between them, low and concerned.

"Umm... Takashi?"

Uh oh.

"What..?" He asked nervously. "Open the door already."

Tomo paused and jiggles the door again before responding.

"It's locked."

Well fuck.

"...what?"

Tomo sighed, exasperated.

"It's locked. Look. Well I mean listen."

He jiggles it even more to show how it won't open. Does that mean that they were trapped here? For who knows how long?

"Ohhh great! Now what?"

Takashi threw up his hands, accidentally smacking Tomo in the face.

"Owww. Hey."

"Oh. Sorry babe."

They stood there in silence and an awkward situation soon arose. Tomo was now grasping his pant leg, probably thinking it was his shirt or something.

"Tomo-san?"

"Hmm?"

He shivered as fingers soon slid down to his thigh and he sighed.

"Babe... I love you. But this is not the time to be feeling me up. Talk about inappropriate, jeez."

There's silence and Tomo could be heard swallowing hard.

"Takashi... are you touching my ass right now?"

Takashi frowned and clutched his fingers together.

"No... my fingers are crossed in front of me. I'm not touching you."

"Well neither am I."

The groping on his thighs now reached dangerously close to his crotch and terror started to make his skin crawl. If Tomo wasn't touching him... then...

**Oh** **fuck** **.**

"There's something in here," he whispered in alarm. "Tomo!"

"Shh I know," his lover murmured back. "It's touching me too. Don't. Move. A muscle."

The dark atmosphere then began to feel much colder as the groping fingers touching him now rose up, fondling his most intimate places where only Tomo was supposed to touch. A feeling of disgust washed over him and he tried not to scream when suddenly, the groping stops. He breathes out in relief and instantly reaches out for his boyfriend. Upon feeling a hand in his he hissed softly, clasping it tightly.

"Tomo?" He squeaked. "Is this you?"

His heart nearly leaps out of his chest as he is pulled to a familiar warm body, feeling much less scared. The atmosphere around them had a chill and the smell of weak mildew lingered in the air. He really didn't like being in here, especially now that there was an unknown entity in here feeling them up. And Tomo knew for certain that humans, unless they were desperate, didn't feel people up. It had to be something else in here. 

"Yes its me. Come on, we've gotta find a way out of here. My eyes still have to adjust to the darkness but I can see a bunch of over turned tables and chairs. But there is a door nearby. Let's go, I'll lead you so you don't trip."

"Okay..."

Slowly they walked and Tomo led him over a smooth stone floor and around invisible obstacles he could not see before they stop. Now Tomo could see a little better of what was around them, and could make out a bar counter next to them along with a lot of neglected bottles and broken plates. He looks behind them and doesn't see anyone else, concluding that there was probably a very sneaky ghost or spirit in here. But there are over turned tables and booths scattered about along with a dirty looking place in the middle of the room made of linoleum instead of stone like everywhere else with old grey scuff marks. It looked suspiciously like... 

"Hmm," he hums softly, catching Takashi's attention. 

"What? Do you see someone in here?"

"Mm no but... There are tables and chairs in here, so I am guessing this was some kind of night club or restaurant, or something, and there is a dance floor. But it's been abandoned."

"A nightclub?" Takashi questions. "That's kind of odd don't you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to find out. Through this door that is."

Takashi may have been getting the creeps from this place, but he knew that letting that get in the way would only slow them down. He nodded, knowing that Tomo could see him. Hopefully no more ghosts would feel them up like before.

The stairwell inside here was just as dark as everywhere else, but it felt less cold. There was also a slight draft in here, coming from somewhere up top. Tomo looks up, and noticed a tiny orange glow from behind a door. There were twelve steps in total before a landing before the door. There was also an emergency escape outside the window, he could tell by the faded sign above the door.

There was only one way to go.

"Let's go up. See what we can find."

Takashi nodded, following slowly behind his boyfriend up the steps. The door came in view and he swallowed again. He wasn't sure what would be in there, but if he was getting such horrible strong feelings screaming at him to leave and get away, then it could not be good. His instincts were on high alert once it creaked open, and immediately his stomach was assaulted with nausea.

"Ugh, gods," Tomo says in disgust. "What is that?"

A horrible strong scent of salt and rust assaulted them on all sides. Or, as he instantly knew it... blood. Takashi knew it as well, having been in enough crime scenes to know the smell well enough.

Only question was, why were they smelling it? Was someone playing a sick twisted joke on them? Or something worse?

"I don't know what we are gonna find, but we should be careful," Tomo says. "Don't know if we're going to deal with anything supernatural or not."

"I wouldn't worry," Takashi responds. "If it's something scary, you'll be okay right?"

Tomo opens his mouth but a sudden ear splitting screeching cuts him off. They both immediately become on edge and swivel their heads around for the sound. Then it hit him.

It was coming from somewhere **downstairs**.

_"Move!"_

Tomo hissed sharply and grabs Takashi before pushing him into the foul smelling room and shoving the door closed behind them. The screech grew muffled but it was still loud. They both panted harshly and tried not to let the arid air in here make them gag. It was just as dark in here as it was out there. 

"What the hell was that?!" Takashi all but yelled. "What could make such an awful noise?"

Tomo frowned and looks around the room cautiously to make complete sure that there was no one else in the room with them. Nothing. Just an old over turned red velvet couch and a few scattered chairs. On the wall adjacent to them was a fireplace, cold and having no heat to it. Every window that he could see had been boarded up with thick planks and painted over in black so no light could come inside. There were no obvious reasons as to why it smelled so heavily of carnage in here. But as the screeching outside continued to grow increasingly agitated he knew they had no choice but to stay here. 

"I don't know," he admits. "But there has to be a way out of here. We've been led here for a reason, so we have to find that reason. Come on." 

He takes Takashi by the hand like he always did and starts to lead him farther back into the building, where he saw a hallway with two bedrooms and a bathroom nearby. This place wasn't very big, may suited to two people at the most. Nothing was in any of the bedrooms, just abandoned cobweb covered mattresses on old broken bed frames. But no sign of blood. 

However when they inspect the bathroom the intensity of the odor escalates and Takashi almost straight up hurls. The bathtub... was filled with blood, old and stagnant, developing clots on the sides of the tub. Two corpses, distinctly those of young humans, one male and the other a female. Their abdomens were pierced clean through and hung up on rusted dangling meat hooks by the underside of their cracked ribs over the tub, mutilated and decomposing for who knows how long. Their bodies were long since dried up though, having no blood left in their systems. Now all that was left behind was gross, pale and sickly flesh, stripped of all life. 

At least now they knew where the awful stomach churning smell was coming from. Takashi's very few years of experience could not have prepared him for this. Beneath him, the very sight of the carnage made his legs crumble and he went toppling to the floor on his knees. His stomach tightened and he dry heaved before crawling backwards. 

"H...how... How can anyone... do this..?"

 Tomo is at his side at an instant, holding him as they look upon the horrid sight left behind. The human starts to hyperventilate, feeling very much out of his league.

"Shh, it's okay. We'll find who did this, and they'll pay for it. But first I need you to calm down. Come on, let's get out of here." 

Takashi was all too glad to escape that nightmare, backing away fearfully on his knees as the door closed and he could push the horrible image from his brain. Luckily his stomach began to settle and the urge to heave was not as strong as it previously was in that room. Tomo kneels down beside him, rubbing his back and whispering soft encouraging words to his lover. Stil, he was trembling with fear and anxiety, feeling gooseflesh on every part of his body it could reach. 

"I never want to see something like that ever again," he whimpers. "Please... I want to go home... I can't do this anymore." 

Tomo bites on his cheek and pulls him close, reveling in the heat of his skin and the soft but rapid thudding of his heartbeat. What did it feel like he wondered? To see the atrocities of the vampire world for the first time all over again? He remembered his first ever experience with insane and bloodthirsty vampires hungry for blood and power. It was one of the worst things he had gone through. And even though he's been alive for a few centuries now, he has yet to have been desensitized from it. And now poor Takashi, an innocent human, had to witness it for himself.  

"I know love I know," he murmurs and cradles him close. "Had I only inspected that room before you we would not have had to see it. This is all my fault, but don't worry, I'll fix it."

Takashi looks up at his lover, tears streaming down his cheeks. His lips are shaking and he stuffs his face into Tomo's jacket to take some much needed breaths.he just needed some time to get over the shock, that was all. Then he would be fine.

"Just... give me a second," he whispered softly and settles cross legged on the floor. "You should look around some more, see what you can find."

First he was hesitant to leave Takashi alone. What if something got into this room and tried to get him? He wouldn't be able to rescue him. That was what he feared most. Not being able to save his beloved was his worst fear right now. But Takashi was right, they needed to figure out why they were here in the first place. Then they could go home safely.

"Okay but... hold on a second."

As he was ready to agree something very spine chilling just occurred to him.

"Eh? What is it? Tomo?"

"Shh," his lover responds then puts his finger to his lips. "Do you hear that?"

Takashi listens closely and felt his heart drop. All he heard was... nothing. Complete and pure silence.

"The screaming has stopped."

Both of them sit there, listening to each other's ragged breathing and feeling steady heart beats through their interlocking fingers. Neither of them noticed when the noise stopped, too busy with looking around to really keep track of it. And now that it was gone neither of them knew what to do. Tomo licks his dry lips and slowly starts to stand up so he could have a look.

"Stay here," he commands. "I'll look outside."

Immediately Takashi is on his feet and clings desperately to his lover, shaking his head. 

"Please! You can't! It's probably a trap!" He whimpers urgently. But Tomo knows it very well may be, he didn't need him to tell him that. He sighs and pulls Takashi into his arms, brushing away the tears on his cheeks. 

"I know, it probably is," he admits. "But we can't get out unless I know it's safe. So I have to." 

Still, Takashi was deathly afraid of being left alone by his lover. Sure he knew he could probably handle whatever was on the other side of that door.... But what about him? He didn't want to be alone, not in here of all places. He may be an FBI agent, but never in his whole life has he felt this helpless. 

"Please! I don't want to be alone! Don't-" 

"Takashi," Tomo suddenly interjects with a soft but stern tone. He holds his face for a second before pushing back his hair from his eyes. "I'm not gonna leave you alone, not even in a million years. I'm just looking outside to see if it's safe. Now please, stay here where I can see you. And this is an order, not only as your lover but as a superior." 

Damn it, he just had to play the age card didn't he? Unluckily for Takashi that meant he could not go against direct orders from someone above him. It would violate his sense of morality and a few rules. Simpering a little bit he lets Tomo go, unable to resist any further. 

"Yes To- Uh, I mean sir," he says shakily and sits back down. "Please... be careful." 

Tomo leans down to his eye level one last time and smiles at his lover, going in for one last small kiss to his lips. 

"I will, you know I will be. Now please, stay here until I say it's safe. There's no telling what I might do if you were in danger because of me." 

The human wipes his tears with his sleeve and nodded.

"I will." 

Satisfied with his answer Tomo stands back up and slowly makes his way to the door, the tense silence making the hair on his neck stand. He could hear every tap of his shoes on the wooden floor, sounding unnaturally loud. Behind him, he could still hear the frantic breathing coming from Takashi and the thrum of blood beneath his skin. He depended on these noises to keep him going, knowing they meant he was still safe. Finally, he gets to the large door trapping them inside this hellish place and puts a shaky sweaty hand to the door handle, gripping it to keep himself from turning back. 

With a great and awful creaking it peels away from it's rusty hinges to reveal... an orb, just about three feet from the door. One that Tomo instantly recognized as being a human spirit. It was small, about the size of a baseball, and colored a soft pale turquoise with a pulsating white center. An aura of wispy rainbow colored light encased the orb, reminiscent of a tadpole. It even had a thin but noticeable tail wriggling behind it. It hovered there for a few seconds before an ethereal voice decided to speak in the few feet between it and Tomo. He stood there in awe, unable to move. 

_**"Help me... Please help..."** _

Tomo was stuck in a stupor before finally snapping out of it and backing up a little bit to put more space between himself and this... strange being. 

"Who's there?" He hears Takashi whisper quietly. "I heard a voice." 

Well, he figures it may be time to tell the truth at this point. 

"It's... There's a spirit here like we thought, but it's... human."

He starts backing away even more further into the room and in turn the orb follows him inside, it's movement similar to swimming and he reaches around to close the door behind it. It seems to be observing him at first then it turns its attention to Takashi. But from what Tomo knew about the temperment of spirits it didn't seem malicious. Just... scared, lost and confused. 

"What?" Takashi chirps. "I don't see anything." 

Well obviously. Unless they were psychic, humans could not see spirits unless they knew someone who was a part of the under world who could help them. And luckily for him, Tomo knew just the thing that would help.

"Come here," he says. "It's safe, it won't hurt you." 

His lover stands up and slowly came closer like he was told and stands by Tomo, curious. The orb slowly began to travel around them to the middle of the room before stopping. Tomo pulls Takashi close as they look in it's direction. Tomo gently pressed his lips to Takashi's ear and whispered a strange chant in his ear so he could see the orb.

The human slowly began to see the orb in front of them, gasping softly.

"That's... I..."

Rendered speechless he's unable to speak, simply staring at it. Tomo takes his silence as a means to talk himself. He glances at the orb and frowns.

"Who are you?" He asks. "Why are you here?"

It floats there for a few seconds before it speaks again, displaying intelligence.

 _ **"I...**_ _ **I**_ _ **lived here,"**_ it began slowly.  _**"**_ _ **My**_ _ **wife and I... we lived here. But he came...**_ _ **The**_ _ **terrible man, many weeks ago he did. He killed us, took over our home..."**_

Well that explains why there were things scattered about in here, but there was only this one spirit here. He didn't see another one.

"Is that you in that bathroom?" He asks. "Who are you talking about? And where is your wife's spirit?"

The orb makes a soft whooshing noise, like it was distressed, before answering.

_**"Tortured... He tortured us, drained us of blood... She escaped... went... to heaven...** _ _**I** _ _**stayed behind, stuck... banished to bottom floor...** _ _**But** _ _**he, he is unnatural. He is a monster. He...** _ _**he has** _ _**no sense of morality...** _ _**He** _ _**is a monster..."** _

He couldn't possibly be talking about the old ones could he? It was possible. He just needed to tell them more.

"I see. Who is he and where did he go? We neex to find him right away so he can be locked up and I can help you move on."

This spirit, from what he could tell, was pure. No wrong doings, a complete model citizen, therefore a free ride to heaven. Takashi looks at his lover with worried eyes before the orb continues.

 _ **"**_ _ **Nn**_ _ **... a vampire, an old but powerful one... where he went, don't know... He left...**_ _ **Just**_ _ **hours**_ _ **before**_ _ **you got here. He... made it seem abandoned, set a trap so no one could get in...**_ _ **But**_ _ **you**_ **_two... broke through the trap easily... down below he... set up an imp downstairs to scare people off..._** _**but still**_ _ **you got here. The trap has been broken.... can leave..."**_

"What was that horrible screeching that we heard when we got here?"

_**"You've... broken a protective seal... left on the door. Was supposed to keep the door locked so no one could come in...** _ _**But** _ _**you broke it...** _ _**The** _ _**imp screamed because it died... you saved me, saved yourselves... thank you..."** _

The orb trembled and went on a circle before it rose up to the ceiling, bouncing along the surface in a display similar to an animal trapped in a cage. Tomo clicks his tongue in sympathy and looks at back at Takashi.

"That's kind of a relief don't you think?" He asks. "That means we can go home."

A flood of relief makes Takashi smile wearily and he nodded. All he wanted was to go home and fall on his bed with Tomo right next to him. That's all he needed was sleep.

"Yes... I want to go home Tomo. Please."

"And we will, but first, I need to set this soul free. He has been through enough and he deserves to be happy."

Takashi knew that Tomo had a huge heart deep beneath his somber attitude, so this display of selflessness was nothing too surprising. Still, it made his heart feel better after what they had just been through to know that he was this kind.

"Okay. You do that."

The daemon pays his head and decides to address the spirit one last time before continuing with the send off.

"Before I send you off, can I ask your name?"

The spirit stays silent for a brief moment before he answers in a soft scared voice.

_**"Rame... my name is Rame. Thanks."** _

Then he was gone, a bright light having erupted in the room and cleansed the room if only for a few seconds. And then it was dark, and they were alone. Neither of them really spoke, just deciding to leave, to walk out of that place forever never wanting to go back. They found part of what they needed anyway.

At least, they hoped they wouldn't.

Once back downstairs, they both noticed the change in atmosphere. It was warmer, less creepy. It was cause of this that Takashi felt more comfortable being here, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay of course.

As they reach the door Tomo noticed a piece of paper stuck to the door. Quickly he tears it off and decides to wait until they were outside before reading it. The door thankfully came open and the sudden light of day made them both squint roughly.

"I'm so glad to be out here again," Tomo heard Takashi whisper but was too engrossed in reading the paper to reply. "Hmm? Tomo what is that?"

_'Well done you two. The mystery is closer to being solved. But do not relax just yet, for your most important trial awaits you very soon. Friendships will be tested and obstacles must be overcome. Come find me at this last address, and we shall talk more._ _I'm_ _waiting._

_A-.'_

"Takashi. Let's go home."

His lover agrees and they hold hands tightly, starting the walk home. All the while, the note is burning a figurative hole through his fingers.

The address on the note confused him. Why was it this one of all places?

It was Takashi's.

**TBC**


	41. Chapter 40

_**The day after** _

It had been a weird morning for Koichi so far.

He came to the company building just like he always did with his lover by his side. They were told to meet Meto at the sixth floor for their day to start. Everything seemed normal as normal could be, except for the part when they caught Mia and Meto attached at the mouth as the latter was pinned to a wall in front of the room they were in with his legs firmly around Mia's waist.

Such a situation had caused... quite the awkwardness to settle between them, and now of course he couldn't even look see his friend in the eye anymore without seeing that again in his head.

They broke apart from each other panting and blushing. But at the same time Mia was smirking just a little bit.

'It just sort of happened,' Mia had responded when questioned about it. 'One after another, things tend to happen you know. Meto is so cute.'

What the hell was that supposed to mean? He didn't want to ask any more for fear of treading into unnecessary territory. So he gave up for the moment and decided to push it away for later. At least he was over his feelings for Koichi now, so there were no problems right?

So now, they stood here face to face with more questions than answers between them. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life.

"I know I have only a day to teach you this sort of thing, plus a few more hours give or take. However, with your cooperation I shall do my best."

Meto was very understanding of the situation and agreed to the last minute training that Koichi had in mind. They were now at a random floor in the main building in a firing range. Meto had put some protective goggles on and instructed him to do the same.

It was just him and Meto in here while their lovers waited outside. They stood in front of the test targets and began to discuss what to do. Meto held a black weapon in his hands, a handgun from what he could see. A sudden chill ran down his spine. 

"Why are we here?" He asks. "I thought you were going to teach me to use my powers."

"I will, but not now," he responds. "Since you're in no way going to learn to use your powers fast enough, just this should be fine until we have more time. Now, let's start shall we? I picked out something simple for you, a starter weapon. Here, this should do fine." 

Holding it out, he motioned for Koichi to take it from him. But he was nervous, Koichi had no experience whatsoever with firearms. And to have to learn to control one in a day? They had quite a day ahead of them... 

With cold shaky fingers he takes it, letting it's unfamiliar weight settle in his fingers. Just feeling it's cold lethal metal against his skin made him more uncomfortable. He knew he had no real reason to complain though, Meto was right. Given his now very short temper, he knew he would get very frustrated with his powers if something went wrong. This was probably his only option right now. 

"I understand," he sighs and holds it up to examine it. "So, what do I do? Just aim it?" 

Meto laughs and has his own gun ready, looking very professional as he pulled the safety back. 

"First, and I have to stress this a lot, always make sure the weapon is on safe mode before handling it. So you won't accidentally shoot yourself. I mean, even if you did, you'd heal like right away... but still, that's like your main safety priority."

Psh, like that was going to make him feel better. 

"So what about vampires? Are they gonna be able to heal right away if you were to shoot them?"

"Well, of course we'll be using silver bullets when push comes to shove. Even vampires with an immunity to silver find it painful. It'll be enough to slow them down so we can attack them properly."

This went of for about twenty minutes of him just explaining things. Outside, Tsuzuku and Mia restlessly wandered around in the visitor lobby. It was just them in here now, and being alone was still sort of... awkward. But it wasn't as bad as it used to be now that he knew Mia and Meto found each other. About damn time too.

Tsuzuku sat in a couch in front of a plasma screen meant for visitors, and he heard Mia pacing around in front of the door to the range. Still so restless as always. Just like a kid. Sort of. From what he knew, Mia had successfully gone under surgery in the time that he and Koichi had isolated themselves and was now recovering very well. He only had to rest for one day and was up and ready to start over after that. Still, he was the same nervous wreck Tsuzuku had known him to always be. His soul was strong, unwilling to give up. Maybe it was because of that very reason that he needed a much shorter recovery time. 

Despite that, he was jumpy. The whole time Tsuzuku was trying to focus on the screen and whatever programming was on, but that was proving a little difficult right now.

"Mia-kun, why are you pacing around so much?" he asks. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry," the new half hydra muttered quietly. "I'm just... very anxious right now. Knowing that my best friend and my now boy friend are handling guns in there is making my skin prickle."

Yeah he had to be seriously on edge right now. But he had no real reason to really be nervous. 

"Well, I don't think you have to worry too much about Meto, he's an expert in firearms, the best actually. Why do you think he's the head of my team? Not because he's a great leader, not because he knows how to take control. Yes he is both of those things, but he's in charge because of his skill. If anyone can teach Koichi about these things, it's him."

Of course, Tsuzuku knew that he should be worried too. Koichi even playing around with a gun sounded like disaster. Still, he didn't feel worried. From what little knowledge of Phoenixes he had they were fast healers and resistant to all sorts of painful things. Their bodies deflected foreign objects that would otherwise seem malicious and unfamiliar. So even if Koichi hurt himself his body would repair itself right away and it would be no big deal.

"I guess," Mia finally says. "But it's normal for me to worry. The new genes inside me are messing up my emotions." 

Tsuzuku looked behind him, seeing the boy nibbling on the tips of his thumbs and otherwise making himself out to be very on edge. 

"Well, come over and sit. It's not doing you any good just letting your worry run rampant. Let's have a talk, we haven't had one in a while. It could help ease your mind." 

That seemed to be what they both needed. Since the whole thing with past feelings he had been hesitant to let Mia close. Now that he had Meto though, there was no reason not to right? 

Mia stopped his nibbling and came over to sit next to Tsuzuku, still rigid as he squirmed in his seat. A few seconds passed by and they hear the muffled noises of gun fire in the other room. It made him uneasy just listening to it, and more horrible memories of his death came flooding back to him. Maybe talking about it would help. 

"It's not just knowing they could hurt themselves," he started out of nowhere, gaining Tsuzuku's attention. "It's... Hearing those noises makes me remember when I died. When I was murdered..."

Ah. He had almost forgotten about that. Tsuzuku sighed and leaned back, not one for physical means of comfort right now. 

"Well, I guess I understand now. You might have a bit of PTSD. I'll let Meto know to be careful in the future. But you know Mia-kun... Knowing that you have these fears is the first step to getting past them. It might take time and lots of patience, but it would be worth it all if you succeed. That's important. Ah, speaking of which, Mia-kun. Can I ask a question?" 

His sudden curiosity about his boss' new lover couldn't be helped, so he changed the topic very quickly. 

"What is it?" Mia asks. Tsuzuku smirked at him. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking... How did you and Meto get together? I'm very curious." 

At this question he can see Mia's overall demeanor change. His nervous posture, stiff and very closed up, becomes very shy but confident at the same time if that made sense. 

"Well... About three days ago, I woke up from surgery and he was there next me in the hospital. He looked so nervous and worried but relieved that I was awake. Seeing him there made me feel something deep in my chest, in my heart. His face was wet with tears but he was smiling. In that second I could swear... I never saw anything so cute in my life. My heart immediately began to reach out for him and I knew then that... He and I were so blind. What we wanted, what we both had needed was right in front of us this whole time. That and... heh, he was kissing me until I couldn't breathe. It was kinda hard to ignore my feelings after that."

So Meto was the first one to initiate things huh. Interesting.

"So? Who's who in this relationship?" He inquired with a sly smile. Mia laughed.

"Well, considering how red he got when you caught us kissing this morning? I can safely tell you that there's no way he would be able to top me."

Mia was top? Also interesting! There were so many things that Mia was telling him that he could use against Meto in the future... for as long as he could remember Meto seemed like the dominant type, taking charge however he could. And even if he never knew a single thing about his private life he had assumed that he would also be dominant when it came to sex. But now, that was being disproved right in front of him. Strangely though that wasn't too big a shock.

"Oh my," Tsuzuku giggled quietly to himself. "A spirit as old as him being topped by an eighteen year old kid..."

"Hey," Mia complains. "I'm not a kid anymore you know."

"Yeah yeah I know, I was just teasing," Tsuzuku admits. "But you know, you should be careful with him."

Since they were dating now it wouldn't be wrong to bring this topic up right?

"Eh? Why? He seems okay to me."

Tsuzuku took a breath, wondering if Meto would be okay with Mia knowing what he was about to tell him. It would be a warning with friendly advice.

"Well... about two hundred years ago, he was in a really strange relationship with some shape shifter from the human world. And... after it was over it really affected him. He has been afraid to love for the next hundred years after that. He's okay now, but just... take care of him okay?"

Mia frowned, unaware of that.

"What happened? Did they break up horribly?" He pressed. "Did he hurt him?"

"No no, it's nothing like that," Tsuzuku assured him. "Sayula was a really good guy, he loved Meto with all he had in him, and he was a damn good agent. But, unfortunately, unlike Tree spirits and daemons like myself, shape shifters can be killed. Very easily in fact. We got involved with some really strong vampires and... well, I think you know where I'm going with this right?"

A horrified expression plastered on Mia's face as he felt cold chills on his spine. So... Meto's previous lover was... killed by vampires? Was that why he hated vampires so much? Most likely so. Every time that guy thought about those monsters a grim and hateful expression was on his face. Now he knew why.

He sighed and held his arms to himself sub consciously, unable to shake the feeling of dread in his stomach.

"I... didn't know," he answers softly. "He never told me."

Tsuzuku nodded, not surprised at all.

"He doesn't really like to talk about it. It took him years to accept his death. And now that you're here, you can help heal him. Show him that like us, Hydra's can be just as strong. You're stronger than lesser creatures like shape shifters, and can last millennia if you survive right. But even so, I do want you to be careful."

His words lessened the load on his shoulders and he slumped in his seat.  He wasn't really sure if he could help Meto fully heal from what sounds like a painful experience. But he would try his best.

"Thanks, Tsuzuku-san. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that. And also... I want to say im sorry."

Yeah Tsuzuku knew this would come up.

"For what?" He asks though he knew he was sure what was going to be said. Mia hugged and clasped his fingers closed, biting his lip.

"Well... for everything really. Being friends with ice, and hurting Koichi, making him come here... and taking his first kiss of all things? I just... I feel horrible about all of that. I know its been weeks since then but... It still keeps me up at night. So I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

It was good he was apologizing for all of that, but at the same time he didn't really need to. Tsuzuku and Koichi had both forgiven him long ago when they found their love with one another. The problems of the past were long gone, and Mia was now Koichi's best friend. It felt good to him, knowing that tje pinkette had taken Ice's spot in Mia's life. Now they were on the road to total forgiveness.

"You don't have to apologize for that anymore," Tsuzuku says and pats Mia's shoulder encouragingly. "What Koichi and I had forgiven you long ago, so dont let it beat you up too much. You're his friend, and mine. And now you're an important person to Meto as well. He needs you, so you shouldn't make him worry."

That was true Mia figured. Koichi never talked about what happened, preferring to just forget about it. He had thought that it was Koichi's way of holding a grudge, but knowing that it was the complete opposite made him feel a ton better. Still, it was also good that he apologized.

"I just wanted you to know how I felt is all. But knowing that I've been forgiven makes me feel a lot better."

Well Tsuzuku couldn't really deny him of that.

"Great. It's good to know everything is settled. Now, are we done worrying about them now?"

Mia smiled, a real one this time that really made his eyes sparkle.

"Mhm. Thanks for letting me talk about it. I wasn't sure who else would understand how I really felt."

Tsuzuku nodded, now completely ignoring the television.

"Its Okay, I'm always around to listen. So. There was one other thing I want to know. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though." Mia cocked his head, a sign for Tsuzuku to continue on. "Has anything involving your new genes happened yet? Hydra's are reptilian like creatures, so I was just wondering if any scales showed up on your skin yet."

A hydra typically began to grow his or her scales about three to four days after the surgery. But sometimes if the body accepted the genes right away it began earlier than that. And judging from the surprised look on Mia's face that was probably the case here.

"Well now that you mention it.... I have been noticing discoloration on my upper arms. Maybe you can look at them and tell me?"

Now Tsuzuku was very curious. Mia was wearing a plain grey zip up and was starting to take It off when the doors opened suddenly and they turned to see who it was.

It was... Die. And some tall blonde guy neither of them saw before. He was really attractive and had bright ice blue eyes that seemed really unnatural. His body was covered in nothing but fancy leather and lace with some three inch platforms to match. His lips were bright red, in contrast to his deathly pale skin. His eyes seemed to land on Tsuzuku right away, and they stayed on him as they approached.

"Die?" Tsuzuku asked in confusion. "What are you doing here? And who is this guy? Why aren't you with Shinya?"

The shape shifter smiled wide at them and pats the strange guy in his shoulder, not noticing the way he shyed away from his touch.

"Don't you worry, Tomo is with him. I'm just here to see how you guys were doing, and to introduce someone new. This is Aryu. He's a vampire."

Immediately Tsuzuku stood up and bristled, all his alarm bells going off. Mia also backed away, becoming wary.

"What are you doing Die?" Tsuzuku growled. "You of all people should know better than to let a filthy blood sucker into this place!"

Aryu didn't seem affected by the term, instead smiling wide at him and pushing his long blonde hair behind him, his fangs gleaming under the dim fluorescent light bulbs on the ceiling.

"Oh you dont have to worry about me," he laughs with a wave. "I'm no one too important. I actually have information about the vampires you're looking for. Unless you're too biased against my kind to not listen when someone innocent is trying to help."

"Innocent?" Tsuzuku growled. "The whole reason we're in this mess is because of your kind. It was because of them that humans are going missing and half humans are being attacked!"

But Aryu just sighs.

"And I'm saying, once again, that I really have nothing to do with any of that. And if you would just listen to what I have to say then you'll understand why I'm here."

Still, Tsuzuku didn't feel right. This guy was giving off some eerie vibes and he didn't like it. Still, even if he was a vampire he could have vital information for their case. This was no time to let his grudge against those blood suckers keep him from learning new things. He relaxes a bit and crossed his arms.

"Fine," he relents. "But we'll be keeping an eye on you. I'll go get Meto and Koichi, they should know as well."

As he says the names and walks to the door of the shooting range, he could have sworn he saw a glint of malice in Aryu's eyes. That definitely set off more warning bells. But he pushed his suspicions away for now. He opens the door and calls to his lover and friend.

"Meto, Koichi. We have a visitor."

"Okay," Meto calls. "We'll be right there."

Still. The whole time he was talking, not once did Aryu look away from him. He would have to keep a closer eye on this one.

**TBC**


	42. Chapter 41

It was tense. Enough to feel like Koichi could cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. A cold eerie feeling settled on his skin and not even the fires burning in his veins could help make the chill go away.

Mia had gotten too intimidated and decided to go home on his own, saying that he would come back later after the vampire left. Meto accepts a soft kiss to his cheek and a worried glance before Mia is out the door and gone.

Aryu didn't seem affected by the tension, smiling hugely all while Meto and Koichi had gone into the lobby. Die seemed pleased with himself that Aryu was here, probably proud of himself for being able to find a non hostile vampire. At least so they were led to believe. Tsuzuku still didn't trust him despite what Die would say otherwise.

And after telling this feeling to his lover the pinkette seemed to share that sentiment fully. He noted the creepy stares his lover was receiving and quite frankly he didn't like it. Hopefully, and this was saying a lot. It was all just a misguided display of affection and nothing too... sinister.

So he and Tsuzuku kept to the edges of the lobby as everyone got settled to hear this so called news that the vampire had.

"Why don't you start with how long you're going to be here," Meto says to the vampire. "And how did Die find you anyways?"

Aryu's grin widened and he chose a spot on the couch where Tsuzuku was sitting only moments before.

"Well, I heard that you guys were looking for special info. Info that I happened to have. And trust me when I say I'll only be here for a little while, no more than a few moments at the most. Just so I can get everything off my chest." He pauses to accept a can of soda from Die out of a nearby vending machine. "Thanks. Anyways as I was saying, about a few days ago I was just minding my own business in the subway station near here and I was headed home from there when a shady looking dude showed up and stood behind me while we waited for the train. I thought nothing of it at first, but when he started talking I knew that there was something off about him. I knew he was a vampire by the way he smelled like blood and cinnamon. We can find other members of our own species by scent so that must be how he found me."

"Well what did he say?" Mia asked. Aryu seemed to zero in on him, his icy blue eyes unnerving to even look at for more than a few seconds.

"He said, and I'm just quoting him on this one. 'You look strong, like you're more than able to handle yourself. We'd love to see you at our place later,' then he gave me this note with an address. After he gave it to me he just straight up disappeared, the shifty bastard."

Aryu gives a piece of paper to Meto and trying to avoid touching him. The spirit warily takes it and reads it, a furrow appearing in his eyebrow. That could not mean good news.

"'All hail the Purebloods?' Hmm... This is worse than I expected. It seems like they're developing a superiority complex. And these vampires, they only have just this one place?"

"I doubt it," Aryu sighed and sipped leisurely from his soda. "If I would have went with him there's no doubt in my mind that he would tell me about the other places they have. It was kinda dumb to give a random vampire directions to a criminal hide out. What amateurs. The least they could have done was at least ask me who's side I was on but whatever I guess."

Again, Koichi felt a chill on his arms from the way this man spoke. Like he was... trying to say how much better he would be. Like the guy who gave him the note was a complete idiot and he could have done better. And still, he continued to grin like nothing was out of the ordinary. It was creepy.

"Where is this place?" Tsuzuku decided to ask Meto. "Is it close by?"

The spirit hands over the note to his subordinate, his face grave even through the delicate spring colored makeup and silver white curls. No matter how delicate he looked there was always a stern personality underneath.

"Well, this can't be good news for us," Meto says once Tsuzuku is finished. "It's close by, too close in fact. There's an abandoned building not far from here. That's the address on the note."

Like Meto said, the place specified was an old warehouse like the one they used to house the entrance to the portal for travel to the other side. Except this one was much closer. Only fifteen blocks away from here and it used to distribute some kind of expensive but now useless anti-Sickness medicine.

As they spoke Aryu was looking around and taking in his surroundings, not as worried about the whole thing. He was suspiciously calm about it. A normal person would be on edge at the very least. Again, Koichi had to wonder if it was just the paranoia talking.

"So yeah. I guess I helped find one of the hideouts or whatever. Die-San was out in front of the building when I got here, and luckily for me he was head of security. I told him and here we are."

So that was it? He wasn't going to ask for anything else?

"I also told him that if he could tell you guys then you'd reward him."

Oh of course he did. The more Koichi got to know Die the more he realized how much of an air head he really was. Who else just let a random vampire with shady information into a high security building? For all he could tell it could be a trap.

Meto seemed to understand that for he then spoke up again. His face was now more serious, distrusting even.

"There's only one way to know if this information is legit. We'll scope the place out, get an idea of what's really going on. If what you said is really true and there are vampires in this location, we can start making arrests then you'll get your reward."

It was after this that an even bigger from appeared on his face, like it would split open his lips at this point. Gods he was creepy.

"Oh I'm actually pretty well off, so I'm not really interested in a reward. I'm just here to tell you guys what I heard because I'm an upstanding citizen who wants to keep the city safe. That's all."

Yeah Tsuzuku had every reason to doubt such a claim. Why wouldn't he? Aryu is creepier than hell even if he claims to be on their side.

"So what are we going to do now?" Koichi wonders out loud. "Are we all gonna go?"

That didn't seem like a very good idea, especially not right now. Someone needed to be here just in case. Tsuzuku was ready to protest until Meto did it for him.

"No. You and Tsuzuku stay here," Meto says. "We need someone to look out for Shinya's safety. Die and I will take a few agents along with us to check it out and we'll send Yoshiatsu as Die's stand in for a few hours and another to look after our visitor here. Then we'll come back and continue what we were doing."

Speaking of which... where was that slippery daemon?

"I'll go give him a call," says Die after fishing out his phone. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to look after our guest."  
As he walked out to the stairwell with the receiver to his ear Meto and Tsuzuku started talking amongst themselves as Koichi lingered by the door leading to the bathroom.

"So what should we do?" The daemon asks. "If Aryu can be trusted or not, what do we do? Just let him walk?"

"If he is innocent, like many of our vampire citizens are, then we have no choice but to let him go. However..." He looked back at the oblivious Aryu swinging his legs back and forth off the couch while staring at the TV. "He'll be incarcerated in our dungeons. If any evidence suggesting that he is indeed involved with the horrible rogues then we'll have no choice but to kill him. Along with many we've already captured."

They walked a bit further away towards the back room of the lobby, out of ear shot of Aryu. Koichi notices them slowly inching away and decides to return his attention to the vampire so he didn't try anything funny.

"He's creepy," Tsuzuku finally admits. "I don't like the idea of letting him run free."

His boss sighs and scratched absentmindesly under his chin.

"Yes I know, he's really giving off some strange vibes. But that's how these past events have forced us to feel. Hopefully its all just a case of misguided paranoia."

Yeah he hoped so too. Better paranoia than his suspicions being confirmed. The idea of letting a potentially dangerous vampire run around with them up here was not sitting well with him.

"I hope so. In any case you had better start getting ready for your little trip. Me and Koichi will take him up to Shinya's floor and keep an eye on him there."

"That sounds good," Meto agrees as they head back. "Ask him questions if you can, and see for yourself if he's trustworthy."

"Sure."

They approached Aryu but didn't sit near him, instead standing nearby the couch he was sitting on. Koichi noticed this and also gravitated closer but didn't sit down. After a few seconds of watching Aryu closely as he watched the moving shapes on TV Meto finally spoke up.

"So. Aryu was it?" He asks. "So why exactly have you decided to snitch on your fellow vampire? Wouldn't what they are doing seem more... I don't know, appealing?"

Aryu's legs stopped swinging, and he looked down with a sigh. Almost like he was disappointed that Meto would even start to assume that. 

"One might think it would be, but no, it isn't. Not to me," he says and looks up with an unsettlingly calm smile. "What these poor kin of mine are doing now, it makes my heart ache. They are killing without reason, with no sense, no morals. Just, gorging themselves on innocent blood because they believe they have a right. To see them doing this is just... I've been around for a long time, centuries, and I have never seen such a terrible display of violence against the poor humans. Their creators would be so disappointed to know that this was how their children are behaving. It's not right. So the only way of redemption, I believe, is death. It's the only way to cure their God complexes. Is that not reason enough?"

"That's not curing them," Meto says back. "We're literally going to be killing them. That doesn't make you upset?"

The vampire softly twirled a strand of his hair in his fingers and looks at the TV, though his eyes seemed glossy and unseeing. Uninterested.

"A few bad apples spoil the whole bushel, as they say," he responds. "If we continue to let these guys run free, more of my pure kin will be spoiled and my whole bushel will be rotten. That's not something I want at all. So I want to stop it."

Well... He he sounded sincere enough Meto figured. Even if he seemed creepy, now that he knew that Aryu was an old vampire he could put a reason to the intimidating aura and haughty attitude. Old vampires always had an air of aristocracy around them, like they were royalty. And that was probably the reason why these rogues were doing what they were doing. To increase their power. Speaking of which, there was something he really needed to know.

"So what are your powers like? Do you have any special abilities like your kin or are you a normally wired vampire?"

Aryu turns up his nose, once again displaying some hardcore haughtiness. Almost arrogant in a way.

"Oh goodness me, no. My blood is pure thanks. Those of us with abilities outside the norm are considered special, mutants even. I'm not like that. I'm just a plain old vampire who can turn invisible, run faster than the average marathon runner and see in the dark. That's all."

So what does that mean for his mutated kin? Well right now Tsuzuku couldn't ask, he would later if he found the time.

Meto ran a hand through his silvery curls, suddenly very tired. This whole ordeal has been stressing him out to the point that he might start blooming again. That first incident was just embarrassing.

Soon enough Die came back and had a worried look on his face. Right away everyone became tense again.

"Meto, Tsuzuku, I have something very important you might want to know."

Oh no not more bad news. The daemon and spirit exchange looks before ushering Die over to where they stood.

"Die what's wrong?" Meto asks. "Did you get a hold of Yoshiatsu?"

The shapeshifter fidgets a bit and clutched tight into his phone.

"Well I... yes I did. But as we were talking he told me something... distressing. We have security personnel all throughout the city right? The ones near your house Meto-san, saw Mia arrive safely at home. So don't sorry this isn't about him. However, as I was speaking with Yoshiatsu he said that before I called he tried to reach Tomo-san. The other daemon that is. But he wouldn't answer. He's been in the human world for three days now and he hasn't contacted us. Not even the human he's associating himself with can be found."

Tsuzuku shuddered, a feeling of dread now taking over his body. Does that mean that they were...

"Die. What are you trying to say?" Meto pressed. "You haven't tried calling them back or asking any agents up there if they had seen him?"

"I tried everything," Die admits with a sigh. "The last time anyone even saw them was a few hours ago when they were on their way home. They took a shirtcut through Shibuya crossing then... Nothing. I'm afraid that they seem to have gone missing. Yoshiatsu will be here shortly to give us some more details. So for now we should head up to the top."

Tomo and Takashi were missing? What could have happened to them? Last Tsuzuku knew, those two love birds were busy with their own thing to really check in but... still, he'd expect a small text here and there. But now that Die brought the subject up he really hasn't heard anything in the last three days.

Now Tomo was a tough guy, one of the best fighters in this place. How could he have gone away without at least sending out some sort of a warning? Unless... unless whoever it was that managed to get them knew that Takashi was human, just a weakness and used it against him. It was possible.

Meto's face grew even more grim but he was probably relieved to know that Mia had gotten home safely.

"I see. Understood. We'll see if we can send out more people to look for him.  For now we will head up too. Come on, that means you Mr. Blood sucker."

Aryu scoffed and took his time standing up as he looked back at the TV.

"Aww. But I was watching that," he pouted. "Rude name calling by the way. I thought you guys were professionals."

They all went to the door and Tsuzuku rolls his eyes at the childish vampire.

"We'll go to first name basis once we know you can be trusted so get used to it," Tsuzuku snapped back at him. "Koichi come on."

"Go ahead without me," his lover calls as he goes to the bathroom. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Tsuzuku nodded and they pushed a still sulking Aryu into the stairwell, disappearing. Koichi sighed and goes to the sink in the bathroom so he could fix his hair and makeup. He needed to think to himself for a little while. A heavy breath settled in his chest.

What was he doing? This was real life, he knew that but... he didn't even think the afterlife would be this scary. When he came here, he didn't think he would be dealing with vampires and his fellow humans being targeted by them. Only a month ago he was still in his old world and worrying about school and what to do about his now very petty worries.

But this. This was life or death. At any point a vampire could get to him and Tsuzuku would try risking his life to save him. Or vice versa because he knew if Tsuzuku was brave or dumb enough to try them he was too. Though he knew that Tsuzuku would have a higher chance of actually succeeding. This whole thing was just... it made his head spin.

What was he going to do now? He wasn't sure but he would figure it out.

Koichi brushed back his hair and pins it back into place and starts to fix up his smudged make up.

Only minutes later he hears the door open again. Weird, didn't they just go upstairs?

"Koichi? Meto? Are you guys here?"

Mia? What was he doing back? He quickly finished fixing his eyes and then went back out to greet his friend. He was sweaty, like he ran all the way here. But he's only been gone for a little while. So why did he come all the way back?

"Mia? What's the matter? What happened?"

Mia panted hard and tried to catch his breath in between hurried words, hunching over.

"Koichi... you... your house... I went by and... saw... some vampires! They were trying... to break in! I came back... to tell you. Not to go home alone... whew my legs are killing me..."

Koichi swallowed hard, feeling goosebumps raising on his arms. But his home was in the other direction from Meto and Mia's. What was he doing there?

"Why did you go there?" He asked and tried to help by patting his back. "What if they saw you? You'd be in danger right now."

The hydra finally caught his breath and stood up straight to look around but noticed they were alone.

"Where did everyone go?" He asks. Koichi frowned and looked towards the door.

"Well... they went up to the top and took the vampire with them. Come on, we should go tell everyone right away."

Mia nodded, wiping his forehead. He deserved a good rest after this.

"Right. Let's go."

They rushed to the stairwell and just as they did, the power went out. Then they were in complete darkness. Koichi sighed in frustration, feeling Mia grip onto his shirt.

"Fucking hell."

 

 **TBC**  


	43. Chapter 42

"Mia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you see anything?"

"No. Can you?"

The pinkette squinted and found that he could see but only a little bit. The shapes of the stairs could be seen as shadows and he suddenly thought of something. Of course..!

"No but... Hang on. Let me try this."

He held out his hand and tried lighting a flame in his hand.

Thankfully it worked and a small pink flame soon lit up the room from the palm of his hand. He stared for a second before he laughed breathlessly. He actually did it! And it didn't hurt! It felt more like a... a tingling and numb but pleasant sensation in his palm.

"Uwahh!" Mia exclaimed loudly. "That's so amazing! Your powers really have come a long way huh?"

They began the long walk up the stairs and Koichi laughed again, letting the flame bounce around in his fingers.

"I... I guess so," he agrees. "Though I have a feeling that this is not just what I can do. I'm gonna need more training if I want to really see my potential."

Mia returned his words with an enthusiastic nod before wincing very noticeably. Was he hurt? Koichi frowned but didn't want to seem intrusive so he lets it go. Maybe he'll bring it up later on his own.

"That's awesome. Meto says that since I'm not an elemental type being my powers will be different. Hydra's are like snakes and grow scales once at a certain age. There are two different types. One that is venomous and one that can spit acid. I'm not sure which one I am yet though. Only time will tell."

Maybe that was why he was wincing, his scales were growing in. But if it wasn't too painful then maybe he shouldn't worry.

"Maybe. I just hope you don't have to experience the pain that I did when I changed. It was the worst thing I ever went through physically."

The stairs echoed uncomfortably loud under every footstep and they would flinch every so often. Did the dark atmosphere always make things seem louder? Right now, the both of them were just anxious to get to their lovers.

"Even if I did. What makes you think I couldn't handle it?" Mia asks. "I've been through my fair share of troubles. I was in a gang for God's sake. They jumped me just so I would be accepted. That. Was painful. I think I could handle a few scales pushing into my skin."

Well he sorta had a point. Fire burning in your veins or a few scales pushing through his body... yeah maybe the fire really was the worst one. Still, would it kill Mia to accept the worry from his friend?

Koichi pushed the small fire ball up higher above their heads to illuminate their path upwards. They silently climbed their way up to the top, not saying much more in the subject. There would be time for it later so he decides to speak of something else.

"Ne, Mia-kun... how do you feel about Meto-san? I know you care about him but, how much?"

Mia frowned and thought about his answer before he spoke. A contemplative look crosses his face.

"Hmm. That's a good question," he admits. "I mean I know for sure I adore the guy. But... do I love him? Hmm."

Oh dear another awkward question. Koichi mentally smacked himself.

"Its okay, you don't have to answer right away if you're not sure yet. We have some time to talk about it."

He continued to ponder on the question and didn't realize that Koichi had stopped until he almost ran into him. They were now just on the landing below the the top floor and Koichi's fire dimmed just slightly to create less light than before.

"Koichi? What's the matter?" He whispered. "Why are we stopping?"

The pinkette looks up and sees a dark looking shadow figure lurking just outside the door to the top floor. Like the shape of a blob or a really disfigured person. It just... hovered there ominously. It seemed to be listening through the door.

"Shh," Koichi hisses. "Look, up there."

Mia looked up to where he pointed and he must have seen it too because he was crouching low. Koichi pushed him back behind a wall that turned the corner to the landing and they peeked around. The air felt many degrees colder and their breath formed small clouds.

"Who is that?" Mia wonders.

"I don't know, but its blocking our way."

Koichi swallowed back his shock and decided to ask the thing what it was doing.

"Hey! Who are you?"

It didn't seem to notice them there at first, but at Koichi's voice it seemed to make it bristle with surprise and suddenly the temperature dropped even further. Then there is a weird pulsating noise coming from it that made the both of them freeze in place. The shape then morphed into a now very distinctly human shape before it slinks off over the railway, disappearing into the darkness. Koichi and Mia rushed to try and see it, but it had already gone.

Koichi kicked the rail in frustration and glared at the door. The ball of fire grew brighter in tunes to his anger and Mia stood there just as dumbfounded.

"Come on, we should go tell everyone what we saw. Shinya will want to know that there is a creeper lurking in the building."

Mia nodded and followed Koichi through the door.

"What was that thing and what was it doing in the stairwell?" Mia wonders out loud. Koichi sighs.

"I don't know, but we'll ask Shinya."

The top floor was just as dark as everywhere else but very narrow, so he kept the flame close to his body. Once they approached the door to Shinya's lobby they heart a weird noise behind them. The same low pulsing that they heard in the stairwell. Koichi whipped around and saw the shadow again. Now standing behind them. Mia gasped and shuffled behind Koichi and all went still.

The tension rose with every passing second they kept still. The shadow being stood there just ten feet away, a dark aura surrounding it and pulsing in tune with the strange noise. Mia feels an eerie chill settle back on his skin and the itch in his skin felt like a thousand needles scratching at him.

What was it doing? Why was It here? Koichi wanted to ask, but somehow he knew that deep inside he wouldn't get his answers. There was a feeling that this entity wasn't here to talk. Just to... observe? Maybe.

"Who are you?" He asks anyway. "What do you want from us?"

Like expected it did not answer, but he knew he had to try anyway. Instead, it continued to pulse and give off it's eerie aura before something unexpected happened. It actually began to speak.

'I... I am the eyes, the ear, the heart... my master is awaiting his arrival... you are in the way... They warned me about you, that my progress might otherwise be impeded. But I... I will not... fail... I must not fail..!"

It's unnatural body body twisted in a backward bend before it slimmed back into a shadowy blob before rushing ath them, knocking them over with a loud screeching howl. Mia cried out and barely caught Koichi before he could hit his head against a nearby door handle. The shadow disappeared yet again, and they were left there, confused on the floor. By now the light had gone out, Koichi having lost his concentration long ago.

Mia panted heavily, cold and shivering. He checked his body for any injuries before asking his friend.

"Koichi are you still here?" He murmurs.

"Yeah," the pinkette answers. "But... Mia..."

The soft and scared gone of voice caused him to grow concerned.

"What? What happened?"

A sudden pink flame showed up and what he saw made him pale with dread and shock. Redness was soaking through the front of Koichi's shirt from what looked like his stomach. Blood.

"I... I think it... It tried to kill me."

The pinkette coughed and the light dimmed, turning from pink to red in color. His hands were shaking and he was holding his stomach. Immediately the smell of blood was filling the air. Salty and rusty, and it made Mia feel sick to his stomach.

"Oh my God, Koichi! Hang on, I'll go get help! Please stay here and don't move."

Mia gently brushed at Koichi's arm in a supportive way and ran to the door before bursting through it.

Koichi blinked back hazy tears and only just then the pain began to make his body ache. The magic and fire in his veins swirled angrily and tried to heal him. But for some reason... The wound would not close. The blood continued to pour out at an alarming rate and the last thing Koichi could make out was the panicked voice of his lover calling his name and the feeling of soft warm lips pressing to his forehead. Then he was pulled into sweet merciful darkness.

That's all he saw here. Darkness. Was he dreaming? Yeah probably. When he got nervous and fell asleep in such a state he had very weird, very lucid dreams. This one was no different. He couldn't walk, couldn't speak. All he could do now was simply wait as his body dangles helplessly, floating as if in water. Watch as a swirling blackness cascaded and unfolded in his subconscious. Then small sparkles of light, pink and small like lightning bugs, began to flicker and dance. Then he saw them grow bigger and bigger, to there they were now the size of small birds. Then he realized the sparkles weren't just light, no. It was fire.

Dozens of birds made of pink flames were now swirling and dancing around him, making small chirping noises in his ear. Soothing and gentle, their chirping soothed his once anxious mind and he lets himself enjoy the show and sounds. But then, he sees it. More darkness, unnatural and creepy, forming in front of his face in an ominous cloud. Right away the birds go from being peaceful and soothing to loud and agitated. There was then a metallic sounding screeching as the birds began to move in a flock of angry squawks and squeals. Then the flock began to... merge together. Koichi felt a lump appear in his throat as he watches the birds now become one bird. It was huge, the size of a large bird of prey. It was now next to him, just flying in place right there and acting agitated. Koichi looked around then noticed the dark cloud now hovering only twenty feet away. Then they began to charge one another and he saw a bright piercing light.

He wasn't sure what happened next, but he woke up, alone and breathing hard, and on Shinya's couch.

What was that all about? His dreams never usually got that weird. Could it be the stress getting to him?

The wound on his stomach was finally closed but the blood was dried and making an angry rusty brown stain on his shirt. The first thing that came to mind was that he was most definitely never going to wear it again.

We'll at least his body managed to heal itself.

Luckily there was a replacement waiting for him on the armrest so he quickly threw off the dirty shirt and pulled on the soft black shirt. The lights were still out though. So that was a pain he was gonna have to deal with. He groaned sleepily and forced himself up to his feet before deciding to look for his lover and his friends. Not able to see a thing Koichi once more summons his now trusty ball of pink light. Slowly he ventures to the outside of Shinya's office, where he hears voices. Tsuzuku's was the one he heard the most. There's a soft velvet bench next to the door.

"Yes he's healed, but that still doesn't minus the fact that there is an unknown and murderous entity lurking in the building targeting him!"

"We know that, and he knows that," he hears Shinya say softly. "I think he's finally been able t fully understand the danger of this situation. He's practically in the fire pan at this point. But he's a strong young man. Why do you think he's been able to get this far? After everything hes been through in the human world? He's special, his soul is not easily broken. He'll be fine. We all will be."

Koichi felt a pang in his chest. They were worried about him. But at the same time they knew he would be okay. Yes he knew he was through a lot and was able to handle it physically. But at the emotional level? There were more than enough times where he felt like his mind was literally going to snap. If it wasn't for Tsuzuku then... well who knows where he would be right now.

He sighed again and decided to make himself known. The door was creaky and gave him away as he went in.

"Tsuzuku?"

In the office there were a few soft but well lit lanterns set up so he let his fire fizzle out.

His lover stood just in front of Shinya's desk, the very image of a worry wart. He looked very stressed out but upon seeing Koichi he smiled so wide it looked like his lips would split. The others were there too. Die, and that other daemon Yoshiatsu, whom was a stoic statue. Even Mia was standing nearby with his arms wound tight around the much smaller Meto. Aryu was standing in a random corner behind Die, an oddly distressed look on his face. Everyone else though besides him looked relieved to see him up and about.

"Koichi," he breathed out in relief and welcomed his meek looking lover into his arms for a tight squeezing hug. "I was worried the healing would take forever and make you sleep for a long time. Are you okay?"

As his heart pounded in his chest Koichi snuggled into his lover's chest. Oh how he loved this feeling to the moon and back..! Tsuzuku pulled Koichi out the door into the hallway so they could have some privacy. But they leave the door open so the light could drift out.

"Tsuzuku, I'm okay, really. The healing didn't really bother me," he assured him and pulled back to look in his lovers face. "What happened anyway? All I remember... was seeing that shadow and it... rushed at me. I saw blood and I passed out then I... woke up on the couch."

Tsuzuku looked around at their friends and sighed before gently brushing a hand through Koichi's soft pink strands.

"Well... You were not normally stabbed like I had originally thought. The wound on your stomach was caused by a spirit. Whoever it was, they were strong, and were able to... rip a hole through your body with it's own soul. There were traces of poison around it, though not enough to really hurt you. Still, it slowed down your body's natural healing process so you passed out after losing... a lot of blood. Mia was freaking out, and so was I."

More pangs, but thankfully those of relief. Knowing that he was doted on would normally have annoyed him but after the attempt on his life he was never more happy for it. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of being safe and in his lovers arms. Nothing at all.

"Whoever it was," he mumbled and pushed his face back into Tsuzuku's chest. "They're a coward for having done it while the power is out. If they ever show their disgusting self here again..."

"I know baby I know," Tsuzuku says and began to rock them back and forth gently. A naturally nervous habit. "You're so brave Koi-chan. I almost don't recognize you from the cute trembling little Koichi I saw standing outside that house."

His lover rolls his eyes but smiles, his cheeks pink.

"Funny," he mumbles softly. "I'm no longer a child. I know something is going to happen now though. There's no more time left. There's a battle coming Tsu. I can feel it deep inside me. And... I saw something."

Tsuzuku let's Koichi pull him to the bench so they could sit down, and takes his hands in his own.

"What did you see?" asks his concerned lover. "Something when you was attacked?"

"Mm not quite," Koichi answered. "When I was asleep I had a dream. It was weird, and I can't help but to feel it was... important somehow."

That got his attention. Tsuzuku tilts his head and presses closer, curious.

"What happened?"

Koichi swallowed dryly before beginning to rattle off the details of his dream.

"It was dark, and I was floating in my own mind for a while. Then, I saw a bunch of pink lightning bugs starting to fly around me. They turned to birds and it looked really pretty. They were dancing around me and chirping a lullaby to me. But then I saw a black shadow starting to show up. The birds freaked out and their song became discordant and screeching. And in front of my eyes they began to... push together to make one big bird the size of an eagle. They had like a... some sort of standoff. They rushed at each other like they were gonna collide and then... I woke up."

When he was done, Tsuzuku had a look of worry and curiosity on his face. What did this odd dream mean? He didn't know but. Like he had thought many times before. Maybe Shinya would know.

"That's strange," Tsuzuku finally says. "I've never heard of Phoenixes having prophetic dreams. Then again, I've never known hardly anything of Phoenixes... Still. It's very strange. And this was all that you saw? Nothing else?"

"Yes," the pinkette answers and slides his fingers into Tsuzuku's. "That's all. I'll ask Shinya about it later. Right now, I just want you to hold me."

As they silently sat there hand in hand with his head settled on his lovers shoulder, Koichi felt another cold creepy chill settle on his skin. An uneasy feeling twisted his stomach and he swallowed. Something was wrong here, he realized anxiously. Very wrong. Of what it could be he had no real immediate idea. But some strange gut feeling told him _not_. To look down the dark hallway.

Good thing too. For just beyond him and his unaware lover just meters away was the swirling of a black mass building into a solid human form. Then a voice that made his blood curl. Horror iced through his veins as he turns his head against the droning noise of protest in his head, deafening.

_'I will not. Fail.'_

Screams. Darkness _._ Tsuzuku's lips at his cheek.

_Despair._

**TBC**


	44. Chapter 43

**N** **ormal POV**

_Koichi... wake up. You have important business to attend to. Wake up my dear..._

_Wake up..._

_**Wake up** _ _._

_////////////_

Koichi's eyes snap open and he gasps, breathless. Another voice.

He fell asleep again didn't he?  Or more like he passed out. With a weary sigh he tries to regain his bearings. It was so bright... 

"Ugh... What... What's going on..?" 

A bright light made his eyes close again and he tried to lift his body. But a heavy weight was settled over him. Like... a body? Koichi groaned softly and tried to make his eyes come into focus. 

"Tsuzuku?" 

Tsuzuku had him trapped under his body against Shinya's carpeted floor, unconscious but he looked fine. So he was sleeping as well. What happened back there anyways?

Why was there suddenly dome of white light trapping them? Was he dreaming again? But he had only just woken up after the attempt on his life.

A quick pinch to his cheek made him realize that he was indeed awake. And this was really happening. He finally was fully awake and tried to get a hold of his strength to push his heavy lover off him. He must have fallen on top of him to protect him from whatever happened, but that did not explain this odd bubble. It gave off heat whatever it was, and he was already feeling a sweat breaking on his skin. 

He reached out to touch it, feeling it pulse under his fingers and it felt like the plastic of a hot water balloon under pressure, about to pop. It was not so hot so it would burn him but it was still pretty hot. 

"Tsu... Tsu wake up," he urged his lover. "We gotta... We gotta get out of here. Tsu wake up!" 

He slapped his lover's face repeatedly and tried to push him off but he was still too weak from sleep. Luckily Tsuzuku began to stir and sleepily rolled off his smaller lover. Koichi breathed out in relief and took the time to sit up on his knees so he could properly observe his surroundings. Still just outside Shinya's door, but the small dome of light trapped them with the bench against the wall. It was no more than five feet tall and seven feet around so standing up was a no go. 

His lover woke up slowly but came to much quicker. Confused noises leave his mouth as he sits up. Koichi crawls over and feels his forehead. 

"Koichi?" Tsuzuku mumbles. "Is that you? What... What happened?" 

Feeling unsure Koichi pressed closer to his lover, his arms forming a tight ring around Tsuzuku's chest. 

"Yes its me," he mumbles. "I don't know, but something else is happening, I don't understand." 

He shivers as fingers start to comb through his hair to calm him down. Tsuzuku always did this as he got nervous. And it always worked because right now he could feel his nerves going away. Now Tsuzuku was fully awake and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Oh. We're in a bubble," he says rather nonchalantly. "I was wondering what was happening."

Did that mean he knew what this was? 

"You've seen this thing before?" Koichi asked with a tilted head. 

"Yeah, Meto can make them to protect people but..." he paused to let his eyebrows crinkle, letting a bead of sweat trickle down his face. "His bubbles are purple, not white. And they don't give off heat, not like this. Bubbles are low level but very versatile types of defensive magic. I wonder who made it..."

He also reaches out to touch but as he did the bubble seemed to react negatively and he hisses, pulling away in pain. Koichi gasps with worry and inspects Tsuzuku's fingers. There were small but angry pinkish red burns all across his fingers, like he had willingly put his fingers into open flame. What the hell? When he touched it, it wasn't that hot. Was it because he had fire inside of him so it didn't hurt? 

"Are you okay?" he asks and gently caresses the now slowly fading marks. "Does it hurt badly?" 

His lover makes a soft breath and he smiles fondly at his overly worried lover. 

"I'm fine. See? It's already healing up." 

Koichi held his hand and watches the pink lines slowly grow more and more skin toned until they completely disappeared. He sighed in relief and brought those once burned fingers to his face so he could kiss repeatedly at them and apologized over and over. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Tsuzuku laughs and used his free hand to softly touch his lover's cheek. Such soft skin, always so cutely tinged with pink. Though now, he was sure the pink had to be from the heat. Still, he always looked so radiant. 

"Don't apologize," he whispers and tilts up his head. "It was my fault, I stupidly touched it without knowing what it was." 

Koichi felt his heart throb and he pressed those fingers even closer, but now smiling with almost tears prickling his eyes. A barrage of indescribable emotions bubbled in his chest and he sniffles.

"It's not just that," he says quietly. "I... I can't help but feel like... It was my fault that we're in this situation. I just... I'm so helpless. The littlest thing can mess me up and I can't handle that anymore..."

He's about to become hysterical when Tsuzuku starts to gently shoosh him in an effort to calm him down. It hurt him to see his adorable lover crying and in such a slump. All he could do now was try to calm him down like this.

"Koichi... I could never blame you for this. Not ever. It's all just a weird accident, something we could not control. I don't want you to blame yourself. So please don't cry."

Koichi nodded, but still the sniveling continued.

"I love you. Please don't ever leave me. Please. I can't take the thought of it..."

Tsuzuku shook his head and pressed soft sweet kisses to the top of his head. It was the little things after all, little things that showed just how much he loved and adored Koichi even if the whole world felt like it was tearing itself apart.

"I love you too baby doll," comes a soft warm whisper to his hair that makes Koichi shiver with delighted goosebumps. "I will never ever do such a thing. I promise."

Minutes passed and the pinkette finally calms down a little more. But he didn't let go of Tsuzuku, not even until after they noticed the bubble getting... smaller? What was even happening? Tsuzuku worriedly held Koichi close, examining the bubble as it gives off more heat. Now, there was only four feet in height and the circumference lowered to four and a half. 

"We need to figure out how to get out of here," he murmurs. "We're not safe in here. It at least I'm not. We have to find Shinya and the others."

Koichi knew that. But would it be selfish of him to say that he was actually enjoying their time in the bubble? Anyone might have thought so. In retrospect this was probably not the best place for them to be trapped together but it happened any way. So he didn't date bring that up and decided to stop cowering like a small little child and tried to figure out what exactly was happening. Letting go of Tsuzuku he crawls forward and inspects the bubble closer, touching its warm plastic like surface. Then an idea came to him. 

"Maybe if I... Pop it?" he wonders. "If it is like a bubble then maybe it can be popped?"

Tsuzuku pondered that for a second, knowing that no other solution came to mind. Aside from their makers and a sufficient amount of force bubbles of this caliber could not be popped by anyone. But what if... since it was a fire type bubble Koichi could manage it?

"It would not hurt to try," he encourages and pulls his knees to his chest. "You better hurry or we might be stuck in here."

It was then that the bubble shrunk again to only three and a half feet from what he could tell. Now he was getting worried. Hopefully they would not burn alive in here. Sure they would heal but... There were better ways of suffering. 

"I better hurry," Koichi panics and tries poking the bubble as hard as he could. Nothing. He tried to push it, adding more and more pressure. That seemed to only make the bubble shrink a little more so that was not good. "Damn. What should I do?" 

_**I believe you already know what to do.** _

"Huh?" 

A voice suddenly echoed in the bubble and he looks around then at his lover, whom was sitting there watching him closely. 

"What is it?" Tsuzuku chirps and crawls to him. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, but... I heard a voice just now. It said that I already know what to do. You didn't hear it?" 

His lover just frowns, not a good sign.

"I didn't hear anything," he admits. "Are you feeling okay?"

Koichi squeezed his eyes shut in frustration as Tsuzuku feels his forehead for unnatural heat. But he pushed him away and pressed at the bubble once more. He knew he had heard that voice and he knew he wasn't going nuts.

"Yeah I just... I know I heard it. But I can't hear anything now. It's gone."

Like he said, the source of the voice was unknown and not saying a thing. Koichi sighs when the bubble didn't budge again and sat back on his haunches to let his head drop in his hands. Were they gonna be stuck here? Until someone popped it or until it scalded the flesh from Tsuzuku's bones over and over forever? Gods he hoped not. He didn't know if he could even bear the thought.

"You must think I'm going crazy," he sighs and laughs bitterly. "Maybe I am. I wouldn't even be all that surprised."

Oh God here go another one of his pity parties. Beside him he could hear Tsuzuku exhale through his nose.

"Love. Look at me." Tsuzuku gently brought up his face with two fingers, gazing at him with stern but gently smoldering eyes. Instantly his knees go weak, it wasn't even fair when Tsuzuku did that to him. "I dont think you're crazy. Maybe you're right, and there is a voice speaking to you. Who am I to say there isn't? Don't forget where you are now. We're in a world where these sorts of things aren't surprising. What im trying to say is... I trust you. If there is a higher being out there watching over you then I'll trust whatever you decide to do. Always."

He gently kisses his lips, another tactic that he used to calm his lover's frayed nerves. Soft but chapped, Tsuzuku feels his warm Koichi's lips are and gives him more after the first. He loved these lips so much. Even if they were chapped or dry or smeared in pink lipstick, he still loved them.

The same went for Koichi. Every sweet sound or word that came out of his lover's mouth made his worries seem to literally melt away. Hearing his name brought literal peace to his soul. Whatever was left of it.

Allowing the kisses to be pressed to his lips he's almost ready to drown in the heaven like sensations when the bubble suddenly wobbles like a bowl of Jello before out of nowhere it pops. Just like that. Both of them are stunned for a few seconds to comprehend what had just happened. They were met with darkness before Koichi is standing up in relief and ready to cry. The power power is still out but that no longer mattered.

"Tsuzuku! It's gone! We're free!" He chirped breathlessly and tried to adjust to the sudden darkness.  "Come on we have to find the others."

Surprised but eager Tsuzuku stands up as well and they enter Shinya's office. No one was there. Like it was just... deserted. What on earth was happening?

Panicked Tsuzuku scours the office and finds a piece of paper placed on the desk. He grabs it and reads it out loud so the nervous Koichi could get him.

"Tsuzuku. Koichi. If you're reading this then you've finally been freed from that bubble you were trapped in. We were all attacked by a dark shadow like creature and the office was deemed too unsafe. We fled above ground to the Human world to Die-San and Toshya's friend's house. 'We saw a bunch of vampires at both your place and mine so don't go home, plus some were seen in the hospital and prowling around the main headquarters where you are. We've evacuated the buildings so no one is there. We're not safe here anymore. Please meet us at the shop above the entrance to the portal.  
"Shinya's worried about the both of you, as is Mia and myself. We've even convinced some of Mia's friends and their mentors to come along so no one would be kidnapped or hurt. They have taken the city. It is lost to us now. Please be careful on your way up, vampires are everywhere. Looking for you. We've warded the building and your car against vampires, and we've warded the building to the portal. But from there you're on your own. And meet us here soon so we know you are okay. I'll explain more later. Meto."

As he finished Koichi frowned and felt his heart clench very painfully in his ribcage. It felt so suffocating. The human world... did they really have to leave this place? But this world was his home. He wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"We have to leave?" He asks softly. "But.."

He can't even complete the words left on his tongue, too distraught to think straight. His lover comes close and they examine the paper. It was definitely Meto's handwriting. So there was no way it was a forgery. Tsuzuku brought Koichi to his chest and kissed his hair. He knew this situation would be stressful, knowing that the human world had many painful memories of when he was alive. To force him to return there was just... So cruel.

But their survival might depend on it.  From what Meto said in his note the vampires were finally executing their master plan to weed them out. But it wouldn't work. Not after all of this.

"I know love I know. You don't want to go back. But we're no longer safe here. We have to go somewhere they can't go. Which is up there. Sure they may follow us but... We'll be safe. We don't even have to deal with your past life if you don't want to. We'll stay at the shop. I just want to get you somewhere safe."

That's all he ever wanted, for Koichi to be safe. All his life he fought hard against pressure and distress only to lose and end up here. To give up now without another much grander fight just seemed like the cowardly way to go. And that was not how things worked with him.

As a daemon he let his heart and actions speak for him when words couldn't, that was what made him who he was. Someone who didn't give up, especially now that he had someone he loved and needed to protect. That someone being Koichi of course.

"Then... We... we should go," Koichi says quietly onto Tsuzuku's shoulder. "If what Meto says is true and there are vampires prowling the streets for us... We need to leave. Just hang onto me, and lead us down with your night vision."

With a quick nod Tsuzuku takes his hand and they start to leave the office. Meto didn't even say what happened after they were attacked or where the dark shadow figure went. But they had to assume that it was still around even if it was warded in here. So Koichi didn't even dare to make any light for fear of giving them away.

"Come on," Tsuzuku says as they turn the corner to the hallway and to the door. "We don't have time to find any weapons. We just have to run."

Then a thought occured to Koichi as thry ran down the steps.

"What about Juri? He'll die alone and we won't be able to find out anything."

Even in the darkness of the stairwell he could feel the scowl appearing on his lover's face.

"We can't do anything about him now. Our safety is top priority."

As much as Koichi wanted to protest against the seemingly cruel turn of events he knew it was futile. Anything Juri might have known was now lost. And they could not do anything about it. Despair settled in his chest and he continued to follow his lover, keeping an eye open for anything out of place and any creepy cold feelings that would tell him that someone else was here.

Luckily they reached the landing to the lobby without incident and they push open the door quietly, their legs sore from running all the way and their chests heaved and struggled to find air. Still nothing in here. Good, they would have time to properly catch their breaths. As they peered around the now empty lobby Koichi could feel a frigid silence lingering in the air. It didn't feel right, he was so used to hearing and seeing signs of life in here. Now...

Tsuzuku takes him around the lobby as they found a knapsack in the receptionists desk. In it was a bunch of flashlights, matches, a bottle of peroxide and a first aid kit. Perhaps they could be useful in some way. After looking around some more for more things they could use they go to the door. This was it. Now or never, Koichi figures to himself. Inside his chest he could feel his heart thudding and pulsing with anxiety. Beside him Tsuzuku was no different.

Tightly their fingers clutch together, and the daemon heaved a heavy sigh.

"Okay. Now... when we get outside, never let go of my hand. It's still parked in the back of the lot, so its still a ways away. It'll be risky. We can't stop for anything. Not to breathe, not to look back. Do you hear me? We can never come back. Not until the vampires are all gone, then we can come home."

Koichi felt his heart squeeze painfully. This might be the last time they would ever be here. Depending on how well the next few weeks or months went. Hopefully. It wouldn't be. Saddened by the thoughts he threw himself into Tsuzuku's arms, new tears pickling his eyes. The feathers of his wings trembled as they feel the familiar warmth of Tsuzuku's fingers threading through them.

"Yes I understand," he said tearfully. "I love you Tsuzuku. No matter what happens to us, I always will."

Tsuzuku wasn't one for tearful words and instead brings up Koichi's head to kiss him. Hard.

The kiss burned with an intense desperate passion, the heat from their mouths searing with pain and hopeful tears. They refused to let such a moment go to waste. Tsuzuku's tongue pressing and caressing his own was a familiar comfort and they stood there for only moments, moments that felt like an eternity.

Koichi's breath lost itself as they broke apart and tears streamed from his eyes. Tsuzuku ran his fingers through the feathers one more time before smiling, one that only made Koichi feel worse.

"Ready?" He asks.

"No," Koichi says truthfully. "But what choice do I have."

His lover chuckled lowly and places a hand on the handle to the elaborate glass door. Outside of the glass soft patters of rain fell from a darkened and starless night sky, painting them with clear streaks. A clock nearby ticked the early minutes of three a.m. away. It was late, so it had to be morning in the human world by now.

"You and me both."

And they ran. They ran and didn't look back not even once. The cacophony of hisses and growls of their names soon reached them and panic settled on his clammy skin.

Vampires of all sorts were starting to surround them, flooding out from the alleyways behind the building as they ran for the couple.

**"Don't let them escape!" Came a hissing growl. "Master must not be disappointed!"**

That voice... Tsuzuku growled as he recognized it and they ran faster. So close now... Behind him he heard countless growls and footsteps draw nearer and nearer. Soon they would be able to grab onto them and they would be caught.

Koichi was ready to break down from the intense fear when suddenly he heard it, a soft delicate voice chirping into his ear.

_'Do not give up. You can make it. Believe in yourself. Push them away.'_

Spurred on by a burst of courage he spread out his wings behind them and a hot tingle goes up his body. Bright fiery flames engulfed the white feathers and the light caused many hisses of pain behind them. It bought them more precious seconds and those seconds were what allowed them to finally climb into the car that was painted in strange white symbols. The wards glowed as they slammed the doors and all around them an invisible bubble prevented the mass of teeth and snarls from coming any closer. His wings died out, and the feathers were back to their plain white.

Starting the car up Tsuzuku smiled at him with relief and hugged him close, breathing in his lover's scent who was still fearful but also just as relieved. They hugged tightly but... soon their relief was short lived as a voice echoed into the night into their bubble. One that made fear prickle down Tsuzuku's spine.

**"You** **can't** **run from us forever. We will. Please our master. It may take weeks or months but you can never escape. We will bring you home Tsuzuku!"**

As they started to squeal out of the parking lot the daemon did not dare to look back even once. But Koichi, with an overwhelming effort did out of curiosity. There, standing no more than five feet from where they were parked only seconds ago, was a group of faces he could never forget.

Ryoga and Layha. Eyes yellow and glowing with demonic hate. Between them Layha had a leash in his fingers, leather and black. And in between them, on his knees with a black mask on his face, no clothes and a spiked collar around his neck... was Ice.

He knew then as they sped through the city and out of it's limits to the portal that all was lost. Ice was gone. And so was his home.

Koichi cried all the way there, his heart sad and heavy with grief.

_I'm_ _so sorry._

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 44

**Normal POV**

Morning came agonizingly slow, and as the sun began to peek over the horizon in many hues of pink and purple the couple finally reached the other side of the shimmering purple portal to the human world. They were tired and cold but safe, at the expense of having to leave Tsuzuku's beautiful car behind. The portal just wasn't big enough to fit it through, and Tsuzuku was sad about that sure. But it was warded so it should stand against the vampires long enough.

The cold room under the brick building was just as dark and foreboding as Koichi remembered. Memories of first meeting his lover came... flooding back like a tidal wave. Painful. But he was thankful. Without Tsuzuku surely he'd be insane. Still, he didn't think he would be back here again so soon. His whole body ached as he remembered how tired he felt when they first got here. Like not even dying could make such an awful feeling go away. Even now he was starting to feel that way again. Was the air here in the human world always so heavy? It felt like he couldn't even breathe right. Could be the panic getting to him.

Thankfully Tsuzuku was very understanding of his lover's very apparent distress and didn't try to initiate conversation. Instead he keeps him close and holds tightly onto his hands, feeling warm but clammy hands in his own as they climbed the steps to the alleyway. By now, he noticed that Koichi's wings were lackluster looking but didn't feel the energy to ask about it. He probably looked exhausted right now. They both were despite having been passed out for who knows how long.

He could always ask later. They had time to make up for it after a nice sleep somewhere.

Once the door leading out to the alley was in sight Koichi stopped walking and forlornly looked back down the steps. His vision was good enough so he could see but barely. Now he was feeling that same tiredness as before. But for a different reason. His heart ached with loneliness, of just... not even belonging. And that was true. He didn't belong here. Not in this city, not in this world. His heart was already aching for home. Homesickness was no feeling that was strange to him but he hadn't felt it in such a long long time. He felt it every single day that he was alive. But not for the place he laid his head to rest every night and cried himself to sleep. Not to his so called 'aunt and uncle' That didn't love him. 

No. His parents were his home and after losing them he had no home. 

At least not until he found a new one in Tsuzuku. And the home he built with him in that now long lost apartment he woke up in. Meeting Tsuzuku's eyes with his own, settling into his new home and... having support from the daemon through the whole thing. 

Now it was all gone. Just like that. How could this happen? Sure Tsuzuku was okay and they were together still. But what were they gonna do now? He still felt helpless. The little time he spent with Meto did next to nothing and now any leads they had were by now all gone. Juri would be a pile of ashes on a hospital bed by now if he was still even relevant to the doctors in the hospital. They hadn't gotten word from Leda yet either. 

Now it was back to square one. 

"Koichi? Are you okay love? Why are you crying?" 

His lover's soft voice snaps Koichi from his slump and he slowly turns around, not even bothering to try hiding his tears. Those once bright eyes burned but he didn't blink them. 

"I'm sorry I... I was just thinking about some things," he murmured before using his sweater sleeve to wipe at his tears. "About... how I already miss it. And I wanna go home but I know we can't anymore. And my heart hurts."

A heartbreaking sigh leaves Tsuzuku's mouth and he's saddened as well. Koichi can feel that Tsuzuku knows what he's talking about because he feels it too.  

"Oh my poor baby bird," Tsuzuku whispers and pulls him in for a crushing hug. "I know how you feel. I want to go home too. And we will, I promise. But first, we have to... figure out our bearings in this city first. We'll settle down somewhere nice then we'll come up with a way to drive the vampires out of our city. Out of our home. So you'll have to bear with me for a while."

Baby bird? Was that a new pet name Tsuzuku just made up? Oh God it was so cheesy it made him almost cringe. But at the same time... hearing that made his heart feel so much better. He smiled and burrows his face into Tsuzuku's shoulder. 

"You're such a dweeb," he giggles and sniffles. "But... I like that. Keep calling me that from now on okay?" 

Tsuzuku laughs and it's a sound that does wonders for Koichi's mental stability. Despite it's... very nerdy and derpy sound it still made him feel a little less homesick.

"Of course I will. My beautiful  baby bird. It has a ring to it doesn't it?" 

Koichi nodded and feels himself warm up in Tsuzuku's arms, not realizing how cold he was until it had gone away. For the most part.

"Yeah... It's nice. But don't you dare call me that in public or I will literally destroy you." 

"Heh. Duly noted. Now... We should get going, they're waiting for us." 

Honestly he was a little disappointed. He liked being here now, it was as close back to home as he got. And even though he knew he could not go through that portal for a long time... it brought him some comfort. Maybe he could come back and visit sometime. That thought was what was able to tear his eyes away from the darkened stairwell.

"Okay. But... What should I do about my wings?" 

They drooped behind him and he looked at Tsuzuku for help. There was really only one thing they could do. Sneak into the building above to find Shinya and ask him about it. 

"We'll have to smuggle you out," he says with a sigh and touched one of the feathers. "More likely than not humans are already on their way to work and school and what not."

It was a Thursday after all. Koichi should have known that. But time was a very strange thing since it was different here than down there. By now, it would be around midnight at home even if it is morning here. He sighed and nodded. 

"Okay. Let's go, I don't wanna grow an attachment to this place more than I have." 

His lover takes off his coat and gently placed it around his shoulders so his wings were no longer in sight. Already though Koichi could feel how suffocated they felt. It's like his wings had minds of their own, they wanted to always be free and never covered up. It was uncomfortable but he had to endure it. 

"Let's go, can't keep them waiting."

After pushing back his horns Tsuzuku takes his hand and unlocks the door. Thankfully the early morning did little in terms of light and there was only a misty grey fog settled on the outside walls. The door know was wet with dew and the brick walls dripped. They quickly lock the padlock before looking around. Koichi felt his chest tighten again as he saw a few humans milling about around the entrance to the alley way. 

It felt strange, not seeing different creatures walking around up here. Now it was only humans here, and despite how he had only been down below for a short time it was a huge shock to him. He had gotten used to seeing diversity, now he only saw... plainness. More bad memories were gonna come he was sure of it. 

"Let's go, it's cold," he mutters softly and pulls Tsuzuku's jacket closer. His lover looks around before they make a break for the mouth to the alleyway. Koichi looked around and was thankful for there only being a few humans around. The streets would soon be crowded though. 

Once it was cleared of people they walked in the main doors of the quaint little building and were immediately assaulted by total darkness. What was this? A power outage? He looked around the small but warm shop, seeing nothing but vases and clay sculptures. Even the cash register was off.

"Shinya?" Tsuzuku called out. "Anyone? It's us, Tsuzuku and Koichi. Hello?" 

Koichi's eyes finally adjusts and he can tell that the place didn't look deserted. Just... dark. Was it to protect Aryu? The human world was a hostile place to vampires after all, even if they somehow managed to get by it still was very alien to them. 

"Guys? Is that you?" 

A sudden soft voice suddenly came from a spiral staircase nearby and Koichi had to squint even harder. Soon he saw a familiar face finally peek out at them. He gasped in relief. 

"Mia!" 

His best friend runs out and they hugged tightly, with Mia almost in tears he was so relieved. And... were those fangs peeking out of his mouth? 

"Oh my God it's you! I thought you were gone forever! We were so worried about you we almost lost hope!" 

"Yeah... we finally made it," Koichi says as he hugs tighter. "Though I can't say I'm happy to be back here."

Mia laughed and pulled back before pulling out a cell phone to send off a message, most likely to Meto. It looked rather new. 

"Hang on, I'll let the guys know you're here. They'll be so relieved to see you here after such a long time."

Confused Koichi crosses his arms with a perplexed look.

"But... We haven't even been gone that long. Have we? Tsuzuku?" 

He turned to his lover who only shrugged in response. Mia tsked and gets Koichi's attention, his face the very picture of seriousness. 

"Koichi... You guys have been gone for over a week. We were starting to lose hope but... You're here. And looking very much alive. So I'm just happy you made it."

A... week? But that made no sense! How could they possibly have been asleep for a week?! Tsuzuku frowned heavily and clutched his head as a headache began to form. 

"Wait wait wait. So... We've been inside a damn bubble for a whole week?" he asked. "Bubbles don't usually last a week." 

Well that would explain the tiredness he felt in his limbs. 

"They don't last that long?" Mia questions. "Hmm, that would explain why Meto put you in one, he wasn't expecting you to be gone for long. How did you know you were in a bubble though?" 

"Meto? But... this bubble was white. Meto doesn't make white bubbles, his are purple." 

"And it could not have been me," Koichi added. "I don't even know how to make a damn bubble."

At this Mia was even more confused. He stashed away the cell phone and gestures for them to follow him up the staircase. 

"That doesn't make sense. When we were attacked, he immediately rushed outside to bubble you. We had no choice but to leave you behind and hope that you would rejoin us after we left the message. But it sounds like someone else was watching over you. If it was none of you or it was not Meto then I don't know what to tell you. Only that it could have gone very badly."

Koichi and Tsuzuku were met with a warm and dimly lit loft space when they reached the top of the stairs. There was a small kitchenette in one corner, a couch with a TV in fornt of it, and two rooms with closed doors. He could only assume one was a bathroom and the other a bedroom. It was as big as a standard apartment but definitely nothing fancy. Though it was small it definitely very cozy in here. There were a few heaters going to keep it warm, so he had to assume from this that the power wasn't out at all. Just not being used. The windows were all blocked off with heavy curtains though so that definitely seemed weird. The only lights were coming from the heaters, and that wasn't much.

"So... why are all the lights out?" Tsuzuku asks as they sit on the couch. "Is there any particular reason?"

Mia sighs and goes to the kitchen to start a kettle on the stove. Some warm tea sounded really nice to Koichi right about now. 

"Well, the thing is, Me and Meto are looking after Aryu for a while. He was attacked very viciously and is still recovering but he'll be okay, he's sleeping in the other room right now. The lights here are not suited for a vampire to be exposed to for a very long time, so we are keeping them off for now. He usually wakes up around midnight, and he just went to sleep not that long ago. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you guys. But there is something you should know." 

As he finished getting the kettle going he comes back to sit near them on an adjacent arm chair. He looked very distressed about something. Tsuzuku frowned and made a motion for him to continue talking. 

"Well, let's hear it."

Judging from the terrified look on Mia's face, whatever he had to say wasn't good. Still, if it was useful...

"Well... Aryu is... Well, _wa_ s I should say... An Old One." 

Wait. What? An... old one? As in the reason they're in this mess in the first place? KOichi knew there was something off about him!

"What?? Then why are we protecting him?" Tsuzuku growled and stood up in a rage. "Shouldn't we be doing something about it?"

Mia stood up and barely prevented the raging daemon from stomping into the room where the vampire was and pushed him back. 

"Hey hey hey I said he was! Calm down!" 

"What do you mean, 'was?'" Koichi asked and felt an equal amount of anger building up in his chest. "Once a bad vampire always a bad vampire. Why are you defending him?" 

Mia glared at them both, intent on not letting them get close to the bedroom. What was with him. 

"Because the Aryu I have come to know is not like that anymore," he says firmly. "Being an Old One just isn't about being an old and powerful vampire. It's an entirely new thing, like a disease, a parasite if you will. It's an entity that possesses old vampires and leeches off their life force to keep itself alive under the guise of a powerful vampire. Once they deem their host unfit they leave and find a new body and their old host body is left to die, is supposed to die. But Aryu survived and he sought us out to help. So now he's important to us. We need him."

That was unexpected. So... this whole time, what they thought was a powerful being was just a parasite? And it leeched off of unfortunate vampires? So Aryu was... He was now one of them then. A refugee, a defected vampire who wasn't even supposed to be alive. At that Tsuzuku's anger died down and he sat back down but still huffed with annoyance and he let Mia know that with a sideways squint. 

"Fine. But I'll be keeping a closer eye on him. If he tries something funny he's not gonna be around much longer."

More likely than not, if what Mia said was true then they needed Aryu to stick around and remember vital pieces of information if they wanted to learn the enemy's weakness. It might be the only way to purge their city of the vampire menace once and for all. He may not like it too much but they really didn't have much of a choice.

"So what do we do now?" Koichi asked as he paced the loft's small area. "Does he remember anything?" 

"Nothing solid, yet," Mia admits with a toothy pout. "He said his memory was very spotty at best, but he does have small hot flashes now and again. Hopefully he'll remember something important soon. I have a feeling we'll need him in the long run." 

Tsuzuku studies the loft closer and notes the pictures of unfamiliar people hanging on the wall. It then occurs to him that he has never been up here before, just on the lower level. 

"So where is everyone?" He decides to ask. 

"Oh, they're out securing more territory as we speak. Die and Toshiya have human friends in high places so we'll all need some place to stay. Meto should be coming back soon though."

So they were already starting to build a new life here huh? Just how long were they planning on being here? Koichi didn't want to be here any longer than what was absolutely necessary.

"What about us?" He asks. "We don't have anything much from home but we can't stay here forever." 

The kettle whistles to get their attention and Mia stands up to tend to it. 

"Don't worry. Like I said, Die and Toshiya have friends who will help us out."

"And has anyone heard from Tomo or Takashi yet? I'm really starting to get worried about them." 

They hear Mia shuffling around with cups and the kettle and his voice lowers quietly. 

"No... I'm afraid not. Still nothing but... don't lose hope. I'm sure they're both okay."

Easier said than done, Tsuzuku thought with another annoyed huff. Still, even if they were okay... wouldn't they have at least sent out a message saying where they were? 

A sudden buzz in Tsuzuku's pocket alerted him to a call and he quickly fished it out. As he glanced at the screen his heart did a flip in his chest. It was Tomo..! Speak of the freaking devil!

"Ah! H-hello?" He answered shakily. "Tomo is that you?" 

"Tsuzuku-san!" a frantic Tomo cries into the receiver. "Please help me! Please!"

"Whoa whoa calm down!" Tsuzuku urges. "What's wrong? Tell me so I can help!"

"It's... It's Takashi! Please he's... we were attacked and I... I couldn't help him and now I... he's... I can't deal with this right now!" 

"Tomo. Please, tell me what happened! Where are you?" 

It wasn't like the other daemon to sound so frantic about anything. What on Earth was the matter with him?

His voice dropped to a low whisper but still just as frantic and hurried. 

"We... We were at this building, and Takashi was... I think they bit him... A vampire managed to attack him as we escaped and now he won't wake up. There's so much blood. Please! You have... have to help us! I think he's dying!"

Then there's a low buzzing noise before the line goes dead. And Tsuzuku is left stunned, staring at his phone as though it were on fire. Koichi and Mia share a glance, a knowing one that held little to no understanding.

What... the hell just happened?

**TBC**


	46. Chapter 45

**Normal POV**

It had been a really stressful morning so far, and it wasn't even eight yet. Koichi and Tsuzuku decided to wait downstairs for the rest of their group to return, fighting off the ever present and lingering exhaustion. It was a good thing Aryu was asleep, or else he would not be able to handle being in this now very lit up environment.

Shinya and the others came back not too long after the phone call was received, and were all more than relieved to see them back safe and sound. Though soon Koichi noticed, after a hugging session with Toshiya and Minpha, that Die was nowhere to be seen, along with Kyo and Kaoru. And neither were Mia's five friends from school. What was up with that?

He asks his now very scaly best friend about it and receives a reassuring pat on his head.

"Don't worry. They're safe. Toshiya and Die took them to a safe place to stay. Which is where we'll be heading once you and Aryu are all ready to go. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you."

Speaking of which, the friends in question soon arrived thereafter. Two of them, both looked human like Mia said. But they looked more than able to handle themselves if it came down to it. Shinya brought them closer to introduce them to Koichi and Tsuzuku.

"Tsuzuku meet Die's friends. They'll be helping us for as long as they're able to."

The first one was kind of short, with soft black hair cropped to his neck. His skin was pale as snow and his eyes were like ice. Still, the natural pinkness in his lips and loud thumping under the all black suit he wore confirmed his human identity.

The other one was a little taller than he was with long silvery hair and honey brown eyes. He too wore an all black suit. They stood just behind Shinya near the door with confident statures.

"Pleased to meet you," the shorter one began. "My name is Yoka. This is my associate Kei, but he doesn't talk much. We're indeed friends of Die and Toshiya, and we've been helping people from the other world for many years now. We hope you will treat us well in the coming weeks."

In a display of classic Japanese manners both bowed lowly to the group of people around them. Tsuzuku and Koichi are taken aback for a split second before responding back in the same manner albeit sloppily. It's been... quite a while since he had to do anything like this. It was kind of strange.

"It's nice to meet you too," Tsuzuku says back. "I'm sorry if we caused any stress by being gone for so long."

Yoka waved him off in dismissal and shoes his first real smile since they got here. His friend on the other hand continued to stay still like a statue. Didn't the guy talk at all?

"Nonsense, it was just a misfortunate turn of events is all. So don't blame yourself."

That was what Tsuzuku was worried about? Koichi was glad just to be alive. But they did have different reasoning probably. And Tsuzuku was far more polite than he was.

Shinya then made a point to gather their attention to himself.

"Good. Now that introductions are out of the way we should catch them up on current events. I'm sure they're dying to know what's going on. But not here. We should head out to the new safe house they have set up for us."

"But... what about Aryu?" Mia asks with a worried face. "We can't leave him behind."

Hr must really care about his nee friend. Shinya softly ruffled his hair and walks up the spiral staircase, expecting him to follow.

"Of course not. We'll have to wake him up and see if he's ready to make the trip."

Mia followed like a little puppy dog after its master and with Meto in tow as usual. They must have really developed quite a bond in the week they were gone. Koichi almost felt a little... jealous. Just a little.

"In any case," Yoka continues. "There are two others that are there liking after your friends as we speak, Tatsuya and Shoya. They're like guard dogs for hire if you can call it that."

So like body guards? He could have just said that...

"So has anyone heard from Leda?" Tsuzuku wonders. "I want to know what all happened while we've been gone."

Yoka looks at his partner before rubbing awkwardly at his neck.

"Well... thing is... The one known as Leda... He died. In the attack on the hospital, he was... only one of many that lost their lives protecting everyone there. But a bit of good news if... You're willing to hear it."

At this point, anything good would suffice. Especially after all this bad stuff going on anything would put his mind at ease.

"Yes. Anything you can tell me. Anything."

"There was news of the vampire being killed as well, however someone found a journal that belonged to him and smuggled it here. In his last moments he kind of went insane and scrawled down whatever was in his head with his own blood before turning to ashes. We have it on hand if you'd like to have a look. It's only a few pages but... It's still something to go on."

A journal written entirely in blood? How... typical. At least for a vampire. Koichi had to admit though the idea of it was very interesting.

"Yes. Yeah absolutely," Tsuzuku replied. "I can look straight away."

Yoka began to search for the book he mentioned before the taller one, Kei, leaned over and mumbles in his ear. Whatever he said made Yoka hiss through his teeth. That can't be good news. Not with their luck lately.

"What?" Koichi asked. "Is something the matter?"

Yoka made another uncomfortable face and meekly sits at a chair by the door.

"Well Kei just told me that... we left the book at the safe haven in our rush to get here. We'll have to return there for you to read it."

Oh just great! Koichi sighs exasperatedly to show his annoyance.

"Ugh then let's get a move on, we don't have time to waste."

His lover nods but gently linked their fingers together.

"As soon as Aryu is ready," he assures. "We have to be considerate even if we don't really trust him."

"Yeah yeah I guess."

"Don't trust who now?"

They both looked to see the vampire in question coming down the steps and shielding himself from the lights. Mia and Shinya were just behind him. He looked really pale, very deathly so. He wasn't wearing any make up and there was a bit of... blood on his lips. Koichi frowned at that but figured it as probably just a vampire thing.

"You aren't talking about me are you?" Aryu chirps with an unusually giddy smile. "It's okay, I wouldn't trust me either. Not after what I've been through. Now what's this about a trip? Are we going somewhere?"

Mia bounds up behind him and smiles widely. Meto's a bit more wary however.

"Yeah, we're going to a safe place where the vamps can't get to us."

"Cool," he says with a tired yawn. "I... I'll probably need a longer nap. I'm not usually up at this time of the day. These lights are killing my eyes."

Psh, vampires.

Shinya nudges the vampire a little bit, probably to remind him of something.

"You may, but on the way there I'd like for you to tell us everything. About your past, before you got possessed, and what you remember during that time."

Aryu's chipper attitude falters just a bit and for a split second Koichi could see apprehension there. Maybe he was just a tragic character trying his hardest to find happiness after a life of struggle. If so, they had more in common than he would have thought.

"I... guess," he finally says after a few moments of silent thought. "Um... We should get going before the sun gets any higher and travel becomes impossible for me. I have lots to tell you."

"Of course," Yoka answers. "Let's go, there is a passenger van waiting outside for us all to travel in. I suggest getting your things together for the journey as it's in a very rural part of the city. I'm sure you'll enjoy it there."

After much preparation and hiding Aryu under many thick blankets they finally piled into the vehicle and sped away from the building and the ever increasing amount of humans at the Shibuya crossing.

The van thankfully had incredibly dark tinted windows so Aryu could safely look out the glass and observe the city. Everything he saw made his eyes light up and even Yoka, who was busy driving, had noticed. Kei sat in the passenger seat, as silent as always.

Koichi could almost relate... though he had to admit it wasn't with wonder. He was reminded of how much he hated this place each time he saw someone smiling and laughing. It made him feel even more homesick.

"It's... been so long since I was able to look upon humans and not see just food," Aryu reveals with a not so enthusiastic sigh. "It's... strange. These people have lives, people they love, people they hate. I... I can't even begin to tell you how much seeing them like this in a now sane state of mind makes my heart heavy with regret."

Mia pats his knee assuredly, showing their friendships true colors. Meto seemed kind of jealous too. Now that he thought about it, he could see Mia was hanging around Aryu a lot lately.

"It's okay. Just... go slow as you like, we have plenty of time ahead of us."

The vampire nods and takes a deep breath. One could see the gears in his head turning if they concentrated long enough. Koichi sure could. They They were in for quite the story it seems. He settled comfortable against his lover as Aryu started to talk.

"Before I got possessed by... by the parasite," he begins in a low wavering voice. "I... I was living in the outskirts of Tokyo. Here in the human world. I've been around since the seventeen hundreds, which to a lot of old vampires isn't actually all that old. But apparently it was enough to attract it. I was only into my one hundredth spring when it happened. I met a young man named Hyde, who seemed human enough and we fell in love with each other. Mistake number one, but I'll save that for after.

"We started going on dates and seeing each other more often at night. Occasionally I'd go to his family house and we'd sneak to a small cave beneath a waterfall where.... well, let's just say we had a lot of fun haha... not long after we realized our feelings was when it happened. We were there as usual but... there were five people there before us. All vampires from what I could tell but from a different coven than mine.

"I apologized to them for intruding on what looked like a very private place and they understood at first. But when they saw him they... became aggressive. At first it didn't make sense but the more they spoke the more it started to click into place. I didn't want to believe it. Mistake number two.

"Hyde was a vampire hunter. They could tell just by his smell. At first I tried to defend him but... imagine my surprise when he didn't even deny it. It got worse when... he told me that is meeting was no coincidence, and that he was supposed to kill me. My heart broke into a million pieces. I felt like I could not trust anyone anymore. He tried to tell me that he really did love me and didn't kill me because of that. But it was... too late."

Aryu took a few seconds to pause and almost looked close to tears. This was weighing on him so heavily that Koichi wasn't sure how he felt anymore. He wanted to distrust Aryu because he was a vampire but... what if what he was saying was true? Could it be that he was just trying to push away all the bad thoughts and memories so he could be happy even if it came off as forced?

"So... what did you do?" Mia asks once he's gotten a hold of himself. Aryu sighs.

"Us vampires were not supposed to deal with vampire hunters and getting involved with one was a death sentence. Of course nowadays there are good vampires that help hunters find bad ones but this was then. I had to threaten him to make him go away and never to come back. The five vampires that were there told me I did the right thing by making him leave. They kept coming back to visit me at my hideout even after many weeks had passed. I welcomed their company even if our covens were different. But then the leader said something... weird. Even for our kind.

"I don't remember his name, but the leader of this little group spoke to me like I was a part of his coven. He said that I was young and my heart was still susceptible to giving into emotions. This was what should have  set them apart from other vampires. He said... 'There is a way for you to close off your heart and only see humans as what they are; food. Come with us and we'll help you.'

"I shouldn't have listened. I was a fool to but my heart was still in pain from Hyde. I was angry so I listened and followed them to their family home. Naturally, this was mistake number three.

"There was a huge castle situated deep in the mountain range outside the city, and they made me feel welcome there. It was all a ruse I should have seen through very easily. I stayed willingly for four days and three nights, and the fourth day was when it happened. They took me to a tower high up in the castle where they strapped me down to a bed and brought out a small wooden box. I got scared and they tried their best to calm me down, saying that what they were gonna do would make me stronger, a better vampire.

"The leader opened the box and took out what looked like a bottle made of red glass with a very elaborate stopper. He made me ingest it but it was not a liquid like I had thought at first. It was disgusting, so wrong and gross and unnatural.

"It was a blob of viscous material and tasted a lot like coagulated blood clots that rotted away to bring far from consumable. I gagged and tried to make them stop but they forced more more and more of it down my throat til the bottle was empty. Whatever it was, I violated me all the way down to my stomach and I wanted so badly to throw it back up and get the hell out of there. They were bad news I knew right away.

"But they forced a muzzle over my head, tightened my restraints and kept me in that room for two whole weeks. I started losing my mind only two days after whatever it was. I got so delusional I started seeing my Creator. I saw friends I saw my human family... I even saw Hyde. It wasn't too long after that I came back to my senses. Sort of.

"I was still trapped in my mind but there was a new madness there. I started to believe whatever they told me. Humans were food, nothing was good about them, vampires were the superior race of mortals and immortals. I began to see the world as they did and that was what they wanted.

"This madness kept me in the dark for the next few centuries and I never saw my Creator again after that. Then... about a week and a half ago the... thing inside me decided I was no longer fit to be it's host and it forced its way out of me. I threw up so violently and awfully that it should have killed me. I don't know why I didn't but... here I am. Fully sane after about three hundred centuries give or take. Whatever it was is still out there though, so it's up to us to find it and get rid of it before it takes someone else captive. I still remember all the horrible things I did when it was in me." He paused again to look at Tsuzuku with watery eyes, full of pain and apology.

"Especially to you guys. I could still feel my body but I was screaming deep on the inside as it controlled my every thought. My every action. It was obsessed with you, _I_ was obsessed with you. It made me feel... so awful. So much so that I wished I could just die. But then it finally ended and I was still alive somehow. And thankfully, I retained a lot of that information, and here I am to help take them down once and for all."

Everyone was silent after he finished telling his tale. Mia was close to horrified tears and Shinya had such pity and sympathy in his eyes it was felt through the whole cab. What a horrible awful life Aryu lived. Forced to live through centuries of pain and forced to do all those awful things. Tsuzuku was certainly amazed that this guy's mind hadn't snapped under all that pressure. Maybe his will was stronger than he might have thought. Even Yoka and Kei were listening attentively in silence. 

Well... This certainly was a lot to take in. Their suspicions were only halfway right it seemed, Aryu was the cause of all this pain but at the same time he wasn't... really the one they could blame. Confusing how that sort of thing worked. 

"So... where did it go?" Mia peeped quietly. "The... parasite that was inside of you."

The vampire grips his head as though feeling a headache coming on. 

"That shadow thing that attacked us and almost killed me again? That was it," he reveals. "It will have most likely taken on it's own physical form by now but it will be weak. It needed my body to incubate itself in and it's weakened me as well. Though, I'm sure that if we're to try and kill it within less than a month we might be successful. Hopefully."

Now Koichi felt really bad about not trusting this poor soul. He was suffering too, on the inside. Now he was doing whatever he possibly could to make all of this right and make the pain go away. Hell anyone would if they were in his position, so he assumed anyway. 

"So, you know what can help us defeat them," Tsuzuku says after the stunned silence becomes too much to bear. "You heard it's thoughts, so you know it's plans and what it plans to do. We need to take them out and fast, before... why a month? Is there some reason?" 

At this question Aryu flinched and gripped his sweater sleeve tight. His whole frame trembled with anxiety.

"Yes... There is one other thing... I forgot to mention," he mumbled fearfully and looked up, tears finally rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to keep himself in check. "And it's not good. In one month, if it gets here and eats enough humans it will become the strongest vampire to have ever existed. And nothing we can do can stop it. It will take and take until nothing is left. Every non human species will be either killed off or enslaved. Resisting humans will be exterminated while the rest of them will be turned into nothing but cattle fodder for their new God, bred to be nothing but food. It will be the literal end of the world. And it would be... all my fault."

**TBC**


	47. Chapter 46

Normal POV

The group reached the safe haven on pins and needles after hearing such a sob worthy story. Poor Aryu was wrecked emotionally and physically. He no longer tried to plaster fake smiles to his face and opted to be real about how he felt instead of hiding behind a mask. It was probably for the best, his fake smiles were kind of creepy.

The safe haven was actually pretty big, but from the country back roads they took there you couldn't see it through all the forest and brush surrounding it. But as they pulled up the gravel road to a huge brick wall with a wrought iron gate to the house one could see it was more than that. It was more like an estate f sorts. And an old one by the looks of it, early Victorian in design, Not the classic Japanese like they had been expecting of somewhere in Tokyo.

There was a central building as tall as four stories with two wings extending to it's sides and a huge tower right in the middle. Along the pathway to the house were countless patches of very pretty but untamed wildflowers in many colors and sizes. They grew all the way up the vines to the central tower and immediately Koichi felt like he wanted that to be his new place.

The gate opens slowly to let them in and they pull up to the front next to a big round water basin. It was vall very impressive but now that they were closer, Koichi could clearly see the vines crawling up the three story building and a few broken windows here and there. Was this really where they were going to stay..?

"Whoa," Mia exclaims as he hops out of the van. "This place is pretty impressive. Are we really still in Japan?"

"Indeed we are," Yoka answers. "Not too far from here is a very haunted forest so... watch your backs if you ever go adventuring around here. Let's get Aryu inside so he won't be exposed too long."

Mia and Shinya shielded Aryu with the blankets and hurried him to the front door and pushed it open. Koichi and Tsuzuku follow right behind them and into a warm but dark entrance hall of the mansion. It's only lit by a single oil lamp hung up on their right. There are a few benches in here, probably for people who have to wait to be seen. There's a set of double doors leading to the rest of the house.

"Haunted huh," Meto says as they let Aryu out. "I forget, you humans can't see spirits like we can. Maybe I'll go give them a visit and see if I can't help them cross over."

Yoka shrugs in response.

"I keep forgetting who I'm dealing with here. Anyway. Let's get you settled in and we can look for your other friends that were in trouble."

Shinya and Mia decided to go on ahead and take Aryu to wherever they had to. Tsuzuku and Koichi decide to linger around the main foyer instead to have a better look. It was really wide open in here, a chandelier hung from what looked like a thirty foot high ceiling. This was the first floor, and a nearby carpeted staircase on their left led to an upper level that they could not see from here so they would have to go up. There was an unlit fireplace just in front of them and lots of empty picture frames hanging up on all the walls. To their right and left were doors that led to different wings of the estate and most likely more doors up the steps. Underfoot was a surprisingly nice red plush carpet with black and white patterns criss crossing through it. It was... very nice. Koichi's earlier hesitation was somewhat eased.

It would be nice and try to be happy here. He and his lover deserved it after everything they have been through so far. Who knows, he could be really content here, just... hopefully not for too long at least.

"This place is really nice," he comments and hauls his backpack higher up his shoulder. "I just... hope it isn't too bad."

His breath hitches as he feels an arm snake around his waist and pull him close to a warm body, his heartbeat accelerating. Tsuzuku's breath is soon at his ear as a low humming. He automatically presses closer and feels the other's desire as body heat through their clothes. Did it just get hot in here?

"Mhm. I just hope our new room has walls that are as soundproof as they look," Tsuzuku whispers softly in his ear. "You and I have some... alone time to catch up on."

Oh... So that's what this was about. Tsuzuku was getting turned on at the worst possible time again. To be honest ever since all this junk started he hadn't given their sex life too much thought but now... Yeah he could feel the knawing, raw hunger deep in the pit of his stomach, and feeling a hand snaking under his sweater to touch his lower back wasn't exactly helping. Tsuzuku's voice did wonders to him and his body's ability to control it's impulses. In the best way possible of course.

"Uh... yeah," he responds squeakily. "Should... we ask Yoka to show us where we're..."

He couldn't even finish he was getting... very hot under his sweater. It was a good thing he was wearing loose pants. Damn his inability to handle situations like this...

"To our room?" Tsuzuku asks in a suddenly nonchalant voice as he gropes the skin at his hips sneakily. "Why yes, let's go get 'settled in.' Yoka is there a room already ready for us?"

Completely oblivious Yoka and Kei start leading them away.

"Certainly. Right this way gentleman, we'll leave it to you to settle in at your own pace. When you're ready feel free to come downstairs and talk."

Tsuzuku pulls his hand back and gives the flustered Koichi a wink as the human leads them up the stairs and all the way through a cozy carpeted hallway acting as a small den and to a totally not suspicious metal door set into the wall. Various paintings of landscapes and animals hung on the walls but did little to nothing to ease the heat the pinkette began to feel.

But the otherwise very aroused and very impatient monster clawing its way to the surface of his brain did not register that feeling too much. All he was excited for was the idea of a warm bed, a darkened room and the feeling of his back getting sheet burned as his lover ravaged him mercilessly. Yeah... he could go for some of that right now. He totally wasn't tired anymore.

The walk grew tedious after walking through two or three hallways of just about a few hundred feet and he began to complain. Tsuzuku began to once more pester the skin of his lower back at the same time, making his breath hitch.

"Ughh how much further, I'm tired," he whined like a child. "I just wanna  go to sleep for a thousand years."

Though between him and his smug faced lover that wasn't the case here. Not entirely anyway.

"No worries, it's just ahead here up these stairs through the library. I'll see you to the door and you can find your way around from there."

The couple purposefully trailed behind their human guides so Tsuzuku could sneak a gentle pinch to Koichi's hips, making him giggle in response.

"Psh, not in front of the humans," Koichi tried to hiss but lost his steam as a breathy kiss was placed just under his ear. "Ngh, cut it out! There's plenty of time for that when we're alone..!"

"You know you love me," came a simplistic response and more kisses.   
He tried to hold in his giggles but he couldn't help it. Tsuzuku knew all his weak spots by now the bastard... By now their legs were just moving automatically rather than actually thinking about it.

"Well here we are!" Yoka announces loudly as they approach a staircase that really seemed to come out of nowhere. "The doors to the library and your new place are just through here! There is an adjoining bathroom and shower so feel free to freshen up. It's still early but we still have so much to talk about after all. And you'll need this to get into your room."

Tsuzuku takes his hand away so he could take the heavy metal key that Yoka gives to him and gives the humans a nod. The staircase leads them up to another short well lit hallway where there waited a big wooden door with a plated gold sign reading 'LIBRARY' bolted to it. Here they stopped and he addressed their human friends with another bow. Yoka seemed to like that a lot.

"Well, I do hope you'll be joining us for lunch later after you've slept for a bit?"

"Of course we will. Thanks for helping us out, it really means a whole lot to us."

Koichi quickly mirrors his lovers gesture and keeps his head low to hide his embarrassment.

"Aha it's no problem!" Yoka says cheerily, still oblivious to the earlier display of blatant PDA. "Any friends of Die and Toshiya are friends of ours, right Kei?"

As he elbowed his stoic partner in the side Kei glowers at Yoka and sighs.

"Yeah yeah," he mutters, much to the surprise of the couple. They never heard him speak before.

"Well we should get going," Yoka says we Kei refuses to say much more than that (thankfully.) "Shoya and Tatsuya, they're our other friends by the way, will be arriving shortly with more supplies to keep us going. So come down when you can. Okay bye!"

He drags Kei back downstairs and finally they're alone together. As soon as they push open the doors however Koichi could already feel Tsuzuku's fingers once more starting to slide under his shirt but he pushes them away. Now he was feeling all the collected filth on his skin and didn't exactly want his lover to be subjected to all that.

"Hey hey hey, let's at least take a shower first. I'm pretty sure you don't want to taste week old sweat on my skin."

Tsuzuku pouts at first but he's probably thinking the same way. Good thing too.

"Okay okay. Let's go then your highness."

Koichi looks around only briefly before they head up even more steps that led to both the second level of the library and what looked like a private area further up. Another door closed. Tsuzuku quickly unlocks it and they are greeted with darkness. Koichi flips a nearby switch and his eyes widen.

"Whoa..! This place is awesome!"

There was a huge living area with antique furniture scattered about and a far off area with a screen for privacy folded up against a dark red brick wall and finally the jewel of the room. A giant King sized bed pressed up against the furthest wall. It had a canopy and everything..!

Luckily for them it was, and it was really nice despite it being... very old fashioned in design. But the sink was new and the water system looked recent as well. The tub had gold claw feet and was all white with miniscule black marbling with a gold shower head to match. There was black and white checkered tiles as the floor and all white wallpaper. Shampoos and soaps were scattered about on some cupboards thank goodness.

"Ugh I feel gross," Koichi says with a twisted up expression and starts to pull off his clothes. "Are you gonna join me or just stand there?"

Tsuzuku eagerly follows suit and the shower turns on at a pleasant spray. He and Koichi scrub soap over their bodies and through their hair before putting in the stopper to let the tub fill up.

"Let's just enjoy it in here okay? A week without a shower has me all messed up. Come sit in my lap for a bit."

Tsuzuku grins cheekily and pulls Koichi down into his lap as they plop into the water. The warm water steadily surrounds them and steam begins to cloud up the mirror over the sink. The pinkette let's his wings spread over the edges of the tub to breathe, sighing in relief. Koichi stretches and allows Tsuzuku to rest his head on his neck.

"You have such a soft spot for showers don't you."

"How else would I be able to see my lover naked and it wouldn't be awkward or overly sexual?"

Even as he says that Tsuzuku just wouldn't stop running his soapy fingers over his exposed chest. The hot water made it hard to see his own legs but he kept them tangled in those of his lovers.

"Hehe, such a perverted old man..."

A deep amused chuckle vibrates against his throat.

"Mhm and this perverted old man wouldn't have it any other way. Your skin feels really nice when it's wet."

But Koichi had to admit. It's been quite a while since they've had time to themselves like this. Being able to have Tsuzuku's arms around him and to be all snuggled up in his heat was... well it was more than he could ask for.

"You're such a total kiss up," Koichi says with a light smooch to Tsuzuku's jaw. "But that's what makes you so cute."

Tsuzuku cooed in obvious self satisfaction before gently rubbing at what looked like a small bruise on Koichi's left shoulder blade, right under where the wing connected to his body. Where did that come from? When they fell? Probably.

"I aim to please. Shall I wash your wings for you? I'm sure they must be feeling kind of uncomfortable."

Well well well, it wasn't too often he got an offer like that. Eagerly he accepts, scooting off his lap to make space and pulling his knees to his chest. The water level was high enough now so he turned it off, leaving behind a steady dripping.

"Knock yourself out."

They silently sat there in the warm water and he couldn't help the delighted moan of relief when soapy fingers worked their way through his feathers and all over his muscles. Already he could feel the collected filth washing away. As Tsuzuku brushed over the spot just where his wing sprouted out a pleasant tremor rocked through his body and made him feel weak.

"Ooohh right there," he purred. "That's the spot..."

At his reaction Tsuzuku laughs in response.

"What an interesting noise you just made, I shall have to remember that for next time."

"Yeah you do that, I ain't ashamed."

"Of course of course."

Koichi sighs in contentment and let's Tsuzuku continue. It felt really nice, now he was feeling sleepy again.

It was then that he... felt a very peculiar sensation. Not physically, more a... nagging feeling inside of his brain. Was he forgetting something? Something... important?

No it... couldn't be could it? Already?

"Tsu?" He asked without turning around.

"Mhm?"

"What's the date today?"

"Well darling it's.... the... oh. Oh dear."

"Ummm what?"

He's suddenly being pulled around to face his lover who looks very serious.

"Koichi. It's the eighteenth. Of December."

For some reason Koichi's brain failed to do the math right away in his current exhausted state. He frowned and tilts his head in confusion.

"Yeah..? Am I forgetting something?"

Tsuzuku laughs exasperatedly and cups Koichi's face to bring him closer, pressing the softest of kisses to his lips that sends his heart into overdrive once again. The amount of emotions unfathomable to him in his eyes is... overwhelming.

"Love, your birthday is in four days. You'll finally be eighteen, an adult."

Then it finally dawns on him and he's gasping in realization. His birthday was in one week!

"My... my birthday. Is in four days."

He suddenly felt another weight settling in his chest and he felt his brain stop for a few seconds. All the while Tsuzuku is fussing over him like a worry wart.

"Oh my goodness, we've been so busy with all this vampire nonsense and moving around that we've completely forgotten! I'm sorry I forgot, but I'll make sure you'll have the best birthday ev...er. Koichi? Love what's the matter?"

He feels sudden hot trails on his cheeks and quickly wipes at them. Why was he suddenly crying? Maybe he was just too overwhelmed with all of this that his emotions couldn't take it all at once. But by no means did it mean he was sad. No, in fact he felt rather... happy. He would finally be his own person. Free of the problems that plagued him as a teenager. Sure he'd never age again but... still.

"Thank you, I... it's nothing bad. I'm just... so happy," he says, sniffling but smiling wide at his lover. "I'll finally be able to see myself as an equal with you. I won't be a kid anymore. I'm happy you're here. I know that just having you beside me is enough to make it the best birthday ever."

Relieved Tsuzuku holds him close again and kissed his cheeks a few times before hugging him tight. Koichi felt his heart jump in his chest as he feels the others heartbeat equally as excited as his. He wished this feeling of belonging would never ever go away.

"Good... I was worried that you might not want to celebrate it at all, but I swear I will make it a good one."

Koichi burrows his face against Tsuzuku's shoulder, not wanting to let go. Was it possible to feel such... overwhelming happiness?

"I know you will."

After a while they were forced to get out of the now lukewarm tub after rinsing off and dressed in available night clothes that Yoka must have left behind. They buried themselves under thick plush blankets and silky smooth sheets and tangled their bodies together comfortably. Koichi could not think of anywhere else he would want to be right now. This right now, to him, was absolute heaven. For now, he just needed one thing.

"Tsuzuku?" He mumbles against his lovers chest.

"Mm?"

He leaned up for a gentle kiss.

"Love you."

What he's not expecting is for Tsuzuku to suddenly lift him up and onto his body so he's being straddled and was being smothered under lips and a warm inviting tongue. Well now he was awake again.

"I love you too Koichi," Tsuzuku breathes heavily when he finally lets him breathe, smiling like an idiot. "Happy birthday."

The next thing he knew his clothes were gone, Tsuzuku was between his thighs and he was indeed, on his back like he'd envisioned earlier.

Now this. Was heaven.

TBC

 


	48. Chapter 47

Normal POV

Hours passed, and soon the sun was already ready to sail high above the horizon of trees surrounding the estate. Koichi woke up still in his lover's arms but with a hot sweat on his skin. Slowly he peeled himself away from Tsuzuku and drags his sleep heavy body to the bathroom to cool down. It was a good thing they decided to clean up after their little... Well, their quick little romp through the sheets. Otherwise, he was certain he wouldn't be waking up covered in just sweat. That would be kind of gross.

His hair was a mess after having slept from morning to early evening. His eyes had trouble opening and in the mirror he could see many pink marks all up and down his neck and on his chest. There were even some near his nipples for God's sake. Tsuzuku really needed to rein in his lust. Still, Koichi couldn't complain. It was nice to have time with his lover after such a long time. Yes a week was a long time, anyone would think so really. Especially that airhead daemon of his.

Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. He wouldn't give it up for the world.

Speaking of which, they still had to go have a talk with their new house buddies. They had stuff to do. And as much as he would like to stay up here that would be incredibly irresponsible. Totally unadultlike.

In the other room he heard Tsuzuku start to mumble in his sleep and sighed. What was he gonna do about him?

A quick teeth brushing and change of clothes later he's pulling a comb through his hair and kicking his lover in the side to wake him up. Not too hard of course.

"Oi, wake up you doof," he says and starts to get dressed. "We got things to do. Your friend is still in danger remember?"

Tsuzuku groans and rolls on his back.

"Ugh what time is it..?" He sleepily asks and their eyes briefly met. "Oh... Good morning..."

Koichi felt his irritation ebb away at how cute his lover was being and couldn't bring himself to be irritated any more. God's he loved him. He sits next to his lover and pets at his hair, so long and jet black just the way he loved it. It was just weird not to see the horns there, as he was used to them being there. Now, he was just normal looking. Like... like a human. 

"Wake up, its time to go downstairs," he murmurs quietly. "You and I need to look for your friends."

Sure he wanted nothing more than to snuggle here forever but... well.

"I know... It's just, I was hoping that I'd wake up and this would all be a dream. That you and I would be home, safe, and Tomo would be too. And I just... I don't know how much longer I can take."

He puts his head in Koichi's lap, fully vulnerable and showing his emotions on his sleeve. It was hard on him, yes. And Koichi knew that it was because of him that Tsuzuku was in danger. If he wasn't here, then would things be different? Would Tsuzuku be able to handle himself on his own without someone to hold him down? Thoughts of being alone swam around and he bites on his fingers before gently massaging Tsuzuku's neck and caressing his face, feeling soft lips pressing to them in scared butterfly kisses.

"Tsu... when we get out of here," he begins softly. "We'll be happy again. Right?" 

Tsuzuku shifts and stares up at Koichi, the bags under his eyes faint but noticeable. He must be so exhausted lately. 

"Will we?" He inquired in a hoarse voice. "Do we deserve to be happy?"

Koichi frowned and gave Tsuzuku a gentle tug on his hair. He was supposed to agree.

"You're supposed to say, 'yes we will,'" he berates. "Honestly, this whole vampire deal has messed with your brain. What you need is some way to let off all this negative energy."

As he said that Tsuzuku's eyebrows rose.

"I can think of a few things," he said with a purring grin, to which Koichi blushed in dismay. This pervert..!

"No I don't mean... well I guess sure but I'm not gonna be up for that every single day. Have some decency."

Tsuzuku pouts but shrugs snuggling his head closer in his lap and kissing at his stomach.

"Pff okay love whatever you say."

"No, I meant what did you usually do to blow off steam before I showed up?" 

There's a brief pause as he thinks. 

"Well, before when my life meant nothing to me? I killed the awful monsters infesting the city. But now that you're here... I don't know."

"What do you mean monsters?" he asks. "I thought everyone in that world was the same as you and me." 

"Well, yes," Tsuzuku says and he sits up for once, stretching out the kinks in his back. "But you know what I'm talking about right? You've seen the vampires that have went bad, the ones we couldn't save. Sometimes they become a threat to the civilians and we have no choice but to... Dispose of them to protect people. And ourselves."

Oh... yeah he knew that already. But did Tsuzuku really think of them as monsters? Well they weren't human sure, but still. Monsters was kind of like... like the kettle calling the pot black. Neither he or Tsuzuku were human either. What did that make them?

"Yeah, I understand," he sighs and leans close to Tsuzuku for a forehead kiss. "I just... I'm not sure what to do anymore. I'm scared and I want to go home. But we can't."

"Oh baby I know," Tsuzuku murmurs sadly and cups his face, their eyes connecting. "You're scared, I am too. But Koichi... As long as we're together and nothing comes between us, to me, wherever you are is home. And there's nowhere else I would ever want to be."

/////////////////////

Aryu's voice was the first thing they heard when they managed to make it back downstairs. Telling more things he remembered most likely. They met with their other friends again in the den. Meto, Mia, and Mia's five friends were there. Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Kai, and Uruha, with Aryu as well. All the while Kei and Yoka stood nearby. 

"Where's Shinya?" Tsuzuku asks them. Mia shrugs. 

"Him, Tomo, Die and Toshiya have all gone to the city to search for the missing agents. We don't have much things to go on though."

"Oh. When will they be back?"

"Dunno."

Oh well that was helpful.

"Aryu here was just telling us things that he remembered when he woke up," Meto informed them. "Have a seat, let's listen to what he has to say."

Koichi knows that this could be their chance to learn something new and useful so neither he or Tsuzuku object. There's another couch next where Meto and Mia sat and they join them there. Mia smiled at Aryu, who looked distressed.

"Go ahead and and continue."

Nodding the blonde takes a deep breath, holding his arms to his chest closely.

"I remembered... some things. It's been about ten days since the parasite has left my body. Maybe more, I can't tell. But I can still hear his voice, hear his thoughts, his intentions, feel the evil in his soul and how... how horribly strong it made me feel. I... can still see everything he made me do, hear all the screams of his victims, the pleading for him to stop hurting them. It... It's hard telling the difference from reality and dreams lately. And I can still see, feel what he felt, like he left some part of him behind."

He paused to shudder and looks up at Koichi, then at Tsuzuku. His eyes are wet and full of worry. 

"And as for what he wanted, before it was just to have you for himself and lock you away. But after we got stronger and he saw what the world had to offer... He wanted it for himself. He wants everything. And he still wants you. Both of you would do really. Even now, I can feel the harboring obsession he had for you deep inside me. Just looking at your face makes my skin crawl with want and it's scary. Even the pain of when I was rejected by the parasite is nothing compared to this. So all I really have to ask is for you to stay away from me as I adjust to being my own person. Then it will be okay."

Well, if it made him uncomfortable being around them, then Koichi would gladly listen to him in that aspect. But of course Tsuzuku didn't seem to get that. 

"Now hang on just a moment," he says firmly. "Wouldn't that make it worse? If we stayed away from you, your thoughts would only get worse. We're your friends, we're supposed to help you. Not let you wallow in self pity like this. That would go against what little of our moral codes we have left."

Koichi could not believe Tsuzuku had that in him. Since when was he suddenly buddy buddy with Aryu? Still, he was right. This vampire was now a crucial part if their little team and if anyone could help flush out those blood sucker nests, it was him.

"That's right," he finally relented, staring at Aryu. "Friends stick together. And they help each other. Til the end."

"That's right!" Mia piped up. "Like me. I want to help too!"

The look on that vampire's face when he heard his new friends say that, straight up, was like he had just recieved a gift from God. Tears began to streak down his cheeks and make his long dead, unbeating heart ache with unknown emotions. Friends...

"Are you all right?" Meto asks in concern. Aryu nodded, waving his hand.

"I'm fine, it's just... It's been so long since I've heard that," he says and wipes at his stinging eyes. "Slaves and a horde of mindless followers is one thing but... It doesn't compare to someone having your back. Thanks guys... I already feel a lot better."

And that was true, the urges to utterly control the daemon in front of him was already mostly under control. Just the after effects taking a toll on him he guessed.

Before, all he had for company was that slippery vampire Layha, and his creepy demon lover Ryoga. Not to mention... the one that would come to his old hideout and warm his old bones when he got lonely. What was his name again..?

Ahh for the life of him he couldn't remember. All he could remember though was that he was a vampire with an ability to see different outcomes to different futures for different people, all depending on their actions. He would have him only do the things that would directly affect the possibility of him succeeding in his plan.

But now that he was no longer possessed, he had to wonder what happened to that one. Hopefully a slow painful death.

"What else do you remember?" Mia asks. "Anything about the vampires or what they're planning next?"

Aryu taps his chin in thought, trying to dig into his memories. It was fuzzy, but something was finally coming to him.

"Yes... A building, specifically one of western architecture. A brownstone building a lot like those in.... New York? It's a two story, and... umm, it looks abandoned. There's a fireplace and a creepy old couch in front of it. That's all I can remember, but I know this place. It was where I stayed sometimes when I had business here. We should go find it."

"That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen," Meto disagrees. "No doubt his underlings will have already either destroyed the place or have cleaned it out entirely, leaving no traces behind."

"Yeah, or it could be a trap," one of Mia's friends says. Reita from what Koichi's memory served. "There could still be something there but you guys would be dumb to go and see."

"Hey now," Aoi says. "So what if it is a trap? Are we just gonna ignore the possibility of finding clues in lieu of a little trouble? I say they go for it."

Both of them continued to argue until finally one of the other ones, Ruki, tugged on Reita's spiky brown hair.

"Ok, you're both in time out," he says. "That's all I have to say. Other than Aoi's plan being the only one I can think of that might work. But what then? If it is a trap what are we gonna do about it? What if someone is kidnapped? Seriously injured? Even killed?"

Wow they really had issues with each other didn't they.

"Boys settle down," Tsuzuku says. "We have a little bit of time to figure out what to do so don't worry about it. Now, the question here is now what to do but who we need to look out for. The vampires that Aryu spoke of will more than likely be skulking around the city as there are more portals scattered about the world instead of just the one. If we're lucky, we'll have time to look around the city and find clues before they catch wind of us being here."

Oh leave it to Tsuzuku to take control and calm people down. Koichi smiled to himself and felt his stomach give a small flutter. That was kind of hot...

"Guys. Shinya and the others are back," Yoka announces out of nowhere. "He's got someone with him."

Someone? Tsuzuku stands to greet his friend, only to see... Tomo?

"Tomo!" He screamed and ran to the other daemon, only to find him... bleeding? "Oh my gods what happened to you? Where's Takashi?"

Blood poured from steadily healing bite wounds on his neck and arms, staining his pale skin crimson and what was left of his pants were in tatters. Takashi was nowhere to be seen. What the hell happened here?

At his lovers name, Tomo's face is pained, and an agonized groan leaves his lips.

"Takashi... attacked... gone. I... couldn't even save him. They took him... Had to run. please, save him... ugh."

He suddenly collapsed onto the ground unconscious, the wounds healed but the carpet was now stained a deep red color.

Koichi gasped in horror at the sight, feeling his stomach clutch painfully. Meto quickly ushers the other five boys off so they wouldn't see and left Mia behind. Both of them stood there, unable to speak as the scene played out before their eyes.

Takashi was gone? But... What happened to him?

"We couldn't find his counterpart I'm afraid," Shinya sighs as they lay Tomo on a couch. "He was attacked by a vampire judging from the way the marks looked. We searched and searched but there were no traces of him. If we want to know anything else, we'll have to wait until he wakes up."

Who knows when that would that be?? They had to find him now!

"But Takashi is only human!" He complained. "The vampires will kill him, or worse turn him! We need to find him now!"

Shinya grits his teeth and makes a face akin to indecision, before looking at the two unknown people behind him. Humans, one tall with brown hair and the other with black hair and a little shorter.

"Shoya. Tatsuya. Take this daemon to a clean room and have the helpers get him cleaned up. We're going out to find him."

"So soon? But we just came back?" Tatsuya asks.

"I know, but this is important. A human is in danger, namely one who is important to us and our cause. We'll look for him, and comb the city looking for him if we have to. We'll go back to where we found Tomo here and start from there."

As they began to plan it out, Aryu clenched his knuckles tightly and breathes out heavily, standing up to get their attention. The smell of blood coming from Tomo would have been enticing if it weren't for the fact that 'Vampire' was written all over those bite marks. That was enough to keep him at bay, so for now he felt like he could once more be helpful.

"Actually," he begins. "I know where you can look. And I can help too."

/////////////////

Stop! Please

He wanted to scream, so badly he wanted to scream. But the words just wouldn't come out. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Teeth were tearing into his flesh, the feeling akin to being licked by fire. His clothes were ripped to expose new areas of flesh once unbitten only to be torn into and suctioned on for the sweet red liquid flowing through his veins. His back scraped roughly against a dirty asphalt ground as about three or four vampires gorged themselves on his blood. 

Slowly, slowly. His mind spun and the excruciating agony was only dulled by the exhaustion of blood loss settling into his body, and his silent screams turned into groans of pain and desperation. Sleep... He needed to sleep... His eyes closed and he was just so ready to die. 

I'm sorry Tomo. I love you. But I wasn't strong enough.

He could hear them talking, voices growling and greedily slurping. 

"He's so small and tasty," one of the monsters moaned through mouthfuls of blood. "Are you sure you don't want a taste of this?" 

"No," came an eerie multilayered voice. "You deserved this my loves. I'm proud of you, this could be your first kill as my first newborns. I'll find someone else to eat but for now, just enjoy him."

But before he could finally be pulled into the sweet depths of the darkness tugging at his sanity, he hears it. A sweet, angelic and melodic voice calling to him from deep in his psyche. 

'That's a boy, my dear Takashi. You're almost home... I'm here. It'll all be over soon.'

"Mm... mama?" he whimpers, his body jerking as his arm spurted crimson liquid. "Is that you..?"

The monsters ignore him, chalking it up to delusional ramblings of someone close to death. But... Takashi knows better. It was the same voice from before. 

"Oh my dear Takashi you've been so brave," comes the voice again, only louder and definitely not in his head. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, but now it's time for the atonement. Are you ready to see your loved ones again my love?"

It was a physical voice, one that was actually right behind his attackers. The monsters stopped feeding and turned at the voice, hissing and snarling at the entity. 

"Who are you?" The evil echoing voice hisses. "You're intruding on my feeding time!" 

Beyond his tears, he can see... a figure. A woman, deep ethereal black hair and an all white kimono. She was glowing, literally.

"Oh my children, you should know better than to piss off a Goddess. You've hurt my darling boy for the last time. Now, I shall make you pay."

Then the most beautiful light is blinding him and the monsters are all screaming in pain and terror, finally the pain stops. But before Takashi can hear or see the rest, he's already unconscious. 

TBC


	49. Chapter 48

**Normal POV**

Takashi awoke in a strange place with a start, jolting upright only to sink back when his head spun. This place... where was he? It was dark but warm. There was a... fireplace nearby with a fire raging away to keep it warm in here. He looked around, finding himself on... a very horridly familiar couch. He sits up slower, the head rush fading away. 

This was... The building from before. The one he and Tomo found those bodies in. Why was he back? After he left... damn. He couldn't remember a thing after he was attacked. And where was Tomo anyway?

"I am glad you are awake, dear. How do you feel?" 

'That voice!'

He turned to see a woman. The same one saw in that alleyway he was attacked in. Long white kimono, pale skin and deep black hair.

"Who are you?" He asks. "Why am I back here? Where's Tomo?"

The woman was standing near him but moved slowly to sit near him, like she was gliding. Who was she?

"Your beloved is safe, do not fret yourself. He escaped and now he's with your friends. I brought you here after fending off the vampires who attacked you," she says in her sweet calming voice. "It has been a whole day since you've been asleep. Don't worry; I cleansed this place of all the evil that soaked into its walls and now it's safe. It was... bloody. Very bloody. But you're okay now. And no doubt you're relieved to be alive."

Takashi would say alive was not quite what he was feeling. His whole body felt like there were cinder blocks weighing him down. Not to mention his throat burned with thirst.

"Here," she says and gingerly pats his head as she hands over a water bottle. "No doubt you'd be thirsty after all of that."

Takashi eyes the woman closely and eagerly swallowed down mouthful of water, the soothing liquid alleviating the burn.

"Thanks... So who are you anyway? Why did you help me?"

She smiles wistfully while crossing her legs, dainty as a flower.

"You can call me Ama. Though, I think you'd be more familiar with Amaterasu. The sun goddess. Or... what's left of me anyway. I want to help because these vampires have disrupted the life balance of the world by needlessly killing and it drains my powers each day."

Amaterasu. The sun goddess. Just saved him from a bunch of vampires. 

"Uhm... I'm not dreaming am I?" He asks as he heavily leans back. "And you're the one who sent me the letters?"

She smiles, one that even in the dark dreary room made him feel a little better.

"No dear one. I'm not, rest assured I'm very real. And I needed to find you and help before it was too late, so I tracked you down before leading you here."

"So what happened to you?" He asks once the initial shock wears away. "A friend told Tomo who told me you disappeared many years ago. Why show up now?"

The sub-goddess weakly holds up her head to stare at the boring white ceiling. There was an old tiredness there, anyone could see it.

"I didn't just disappear," she stated. "After I created the White Phoenixes and pleased the High council, I fell into a power deprived coma. I haven't woken up since then until weeks ago. The vampires cast a sleeping curse on my resting place to prevent me from intervening in their plans until it was too late to stop them on my own. This has been going on for thousands of years and only now is it starting to be noticed by the common people."

Too late for what exactly? Ever since he found out about this whole vampire thing weird stuff has been going on. This was by far the weirdest though.

"Before what was too late?" He asked cautiously. Amaterasu scoots over closer, her eyes sparkling sadly.

"They were targeting you from the beginning, and I wanted to keep an eye on you to make sure they wouldn't hurt you."

"But.... Why would you want to help me?" He asked with a frown. "I'm just another human, with simple problems and a simple life. Just... caught up in something I have no business being in."

As he says this Amaterasu looks troubled, her face mirroring disbelief. She then slips his hand into hers, and her soft skin brought an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia for his mother. Strange.

"You are not just another 'Human' Takashi. You're very unique and brave. You're far more special than you think. And it's because of that you were able to find your place in this world and find your beloved. Unfortunately, the moment you and him were seen together it was like a big red target sign was plastered to your back. They've been watching you, and they finally made their move but hours ago. I was late but... I made it. And now you're here and we can get to work."

"Work?" He asks. "What do you mean?"

Amaterasu smiles but very sadly, and he can tell that she knew something and whatever it was, it was not good. Takashi wasn't so sure he liked that very intent look on her face.

"Takashi. You and your friends are going to help me defeat these monsters prowling the streets. If we can't do that, I may die. Along with all of my beautiful creations, including you."

Takashis brows furrow in confusion.

"Me?"

She sweeps back her hair and winked, patting his knee.

"I'll tell you about it some time soon. I know where the base with your friends is, and I'll send word to your beloved that you are safe and of my return to this world. For now, you should head home to rest some more. And maybe you should change your hair color. Purple suits you, but you're still a target after all."

Ugh of course he should No doubt the vampires would be looking for him now that they know what he looked like so he supposed she would be right about that. There was just one thing he wanted to know.

"Uhm... can I ask you something?" He says nervously. She nods, a cue for him to continue. "How did you get all my blood and junk back into my body? I thought those monsters fed on me til I was almost empty."

Amaterasu just gives him a sly look, her lips twitching ever so gently.

"Even weak goddesses can't give their secrets away."

////////////////

Takashi left the building and went home in a daze, still a little bit woozy from sleeping. He knew he needed to rest somehow. He would have started to look for Tomo anyways despite what she said, but considering he had no idea where to even look he was at a loss. So that would be something to 

But he was worried, if not a little stressed out at the moment. No doubt Tomo was looking everywhere for him. And he wanted to find him so bad, to tell him he was okay and he no longer needed to worry. But Amaterasu said not to go to him until he's done her a favor first. Yet he wasn't sure how to do that favor for her at the moment.

All she wanted him to do was find a reason for him to keep fighting. He told her a simple answer at first.

'To stop the vampires,' was what he said. But she wasn't satisfied with just that. Too common of an answer she said, that he needed to come up with something far more important. His own personal reason for wanting to save this world and the other world. But how was he supposed to pick one answer? There were so many he wanted to say.

For Tomo? Most definitely. For his family? And all their families? Of course. What other reasons would there be?

He'd have to think on this one. No doubt it shouldn't be too hard. Or at least he hoped so.

Takashi made sure to pull up the good of his suspiciously red stained sweater as the rain outside began to come down like waterfalls.

His home was about twenty minutes away on foot, but the rain made him spend an extra ten being more cautious of his surroundings. His house looked so gloomy looming just ahead in the grey atmosphere, the slanted roof letting the rain pour off in sheets. He shuddered from the cold wet air and hurried inside so he wouldn't get sick before going to lock his door.

Home... according to the clock over his closet door, it was around five in the afternoon. He was gone for almost a whole day since the last time he was here. And a week since the first letter came in, maybe longer.

December twenty first. In a few days it would be Christmas. He didn't even have a tree nor did he have anything planned.

What would he even do? The holiday season just seemed very petty to him compared to all the other important things going on. Like trying his hardest to prevent a psychotic parasitic vampire from taking control of the world. He'd have to call his mother and tell her he wouldn't be home for the holidays this year. Maybe not anytime soon either.

Takashi sighed and went to the laptop on his kotatsu, seeing how the screen was still opened. It was painful, seeing two half empty cups of coffee still sitting there. He and Tomo had only planned on going out briefly to re-scan the area around that bricked building only to be attacked.

Tomo lost him around a corner in some back alley behind the building And was forced to run for help. Takashi could still feel the monsters teeth tearing away at his flesh and it made his body ache.

Why did Amaterasu save him? He was human, and not important at all. She was a goddess, certainly he was just a speck to her right? But she was the sun's power incarnate. No doubt there was at least some sympathy to be felt inside her body. She seemed reasonable enough, and for that also trustworthy.

Still, there was a nagging feeling inside him that she wasn't telling him the whole story about why she saved him in the first place. Something of great importance. 

He sighed softly and closed his laptop before going to the bathroom, ready to get into his shower only to catch his reflection in the mirror and stop. Seeing his face, he grimaces in distaste. 

"Ugh, how did she let me leave the building looking like this?"

His clothes were a wreck. Torn in some places and otherwise tattered, but they were strangely clean. Amaterasu must have gotten out all the blood stains before letting him come home. He slips off his clothes and notes the marks all over his body, shuddering. Teeth marks, lots and lots of them. They bit wherever they could get to his blood, and that included his legs as well. Thankfully, they didn't get to his more precious bits and for that he probably had to thank Amaterasu. Tomo would probably be pissed if they did. 

Surprisingly it didn't scare him as much as he thought it would. Maybe his brush with death numbed him to the shock.

"Thanks Ama-chan," he says and goes to find his hair brush. "I wonder if you'd like me to call you that from now on. It has a nice ring to it." 

Seeing his hair in a right mess, tangled and in dire need of a brushing, Takashi rummages around in his cabinets under the sink to find a bottle of hair bleach. There were no other colors, so this would have to do. For now. Flashes of Tomo and hearing his whispered words in his ear made him pause for only a second and feel a stab of guilt in his stomach. Tomo loved his hair, it was one of his favorite things about him. Or so he said. So getting rid of it would probably be a huge change for him to get used to. Didn't mean it wouldn't hurt though. 

Takashi heaves a disparaging sigh, taking it out of its pony tail to get ready to dye it. 

"Sorry Tomo," he mumbles and starts to brush his purple hair for the last time. "But this purple hair you love so much has to go. Otherwise we're both in danger."

Getting the purple out was more of a hassle than he thought. But he managed, and after a grueling four hours of waiting he stared at himself in his mirror. Clean, safe, but now very very blonde. He still couldn't believe what he had done to himself. It was so... bright. It's been so long since he had last been blonde, five or six years now. Ever since he decided on purple he's always made sure it stayed that way.

Now though, he would have to suffer through it. Besides, now that he had a good look at himself in the mirror, he thought it would be pretty cute. There was just... something about it that wasn't enough. It was long and straight, so maybe he should change that too. 

He puts on some jeans and a thick black sweater before heading out again, making sure his hood was up as he ventured into town looking for a salon who could help him out. 

He stood at Shibuya crossing not long later, staring up at the red bricked building that he first met Tomo in not too long ago. Why was he here? Maybe his feet instinctively led him here but, there was a feeling he should be here. But not now, he had things to do. 

There was a strip mall not far from here, and he made his way there slowly, looking behind himself every so often. He couldn't help it, he was paranoid now. 

The chime of the door for the salon he went to chimes as he stepped in, and he goes straight to the cashier. 

"Hello!" she greets. "How can I help you today?" 

He self consciously reached for his hair, biting his lip. Was he really gonna do this?

"Hi... Um, yes I would... like a haircut. And... possibly a perm."

She nodded, typing in what he wanted. 

"Of course. And will you be paying cash or credit?"

"With a cr... Um, cash," he corrects. Too risky, he might get traced if the vampires started looking for him. 

"All right, come this way," she says and leads him beyond the counter to an area full of mirrors and hair dressing chairs. There were only three other people in here. 

"I'll have you tell the hair dresser assigned to you what you want her to do," she says and sits him at one chair next to an older lady. "She'll be over in a few moments."

He thanks her as she returns to her post and he sighs, waiting. He always hated the waiting. Too bad he didn't bring his phone, he could be looking for a new apartment by now. 

"Excuse me," comes a weak voice. He looks beside himself to the little old lady int he chair next to him, wearing a hair dryer on her head. 

"Um, yeah?" he asked nervously. She smiled at him, the crinkles of her mouth deepening. 

"It's not often that a young man wanders into a hair salon," she says with a laugh. "What is it you fancy in a place like this, hm?" 

Was she... judging him? Gods he hoped not...

"Uhh I just... want it cut by a professional," he says and tries not to let the accusing tone in her voice get to him. "I... don't rust myself with scissors. That's all. Why?"

She hums and coughs slightly before leaning back in her chair, the loud creak of her joints giving away her age. 

"Well, your hair is beautiful the way it is. Why do you want to cut it?" she croaks softly, all the accusation gone in place of genuine questioning. So she was just concerned. Damn Takashi felt like his brain was all messed up.

"Well... My... lover and I like it but... It's time for a change," is what he answers. "New year's eve is coming soon, and it's time for a new me." 

And maybe that was true. It was time to put the old Takashi in the past and allow himself to find new things to do with himself. 

The woman coughs again, this time a bit longer than the last one. 

"Oh to be young and have time," she sighs. "I would love to have such beautiful hair again. Now, it's a hassle just keeping it healthy. If I had the time or energy, I'd be a walking rainbow."

More coughing. At this point he's concerned for her now. 

"Are... you okay?" he asks. "You know if this is too stressful for you..." 

"No no dearie I'm okay," she says and chuckles after her coughs are over. "This ol' biddie still has some kick left in her old bones I can assure you. I just need my inhaler is all." 

She reached into the purse at her side and uses the inhaler she mentioned before sighing in relief.   
"Do you have asthma?" he asks softly. She nodded, but she looked unconcerned. 

"That I do," she says with a smile. "But that's never stopped me before. I used to be a singer you know."

This woman seemed to have an air of satisfaction about her, so he figured he shouldn't worry too much. Besides, far be it from him to be concerned over the well being of a stranger when he wasn't on the job. Speaking of which his deadline still had to be met... Ah well it could be done later. 

"Hmm, okay then." 

"What's your name dearie? I would like to know the identity of my temporary conversing partner."

At this he paused in hesitation. Should he give out his real name? That too was very risky. But then again, and he felt silly for worrying, she was just a harmless little old lady. What harm could she do?

"It's... Takashi." 

Her face brightens and she nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Mmm it's nice to meet you Takashi-chan. What a nice name. My name is Momo, but you can just call me Oba-chan if you'd like."

Momo huh? She was cute, for a little old lady anyway. 

"Thanks Momo-san. It's nice to meet you too." 

Finally a hair dresser came out of the backroom and greets him with a smile, putting a plastic cover over his front. 

"Hello there! My name is Saya. I am your hairdresser for today! What would you like me to do for you?" 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, once more fingering the shoulder length strands. He took a deep breath, and slid his fingers up til they were up to his neck. 

"I want to cut it this far. And get a perm as well." 

She grinned, holding up a pair of hair cutters. 

"Okay! Leave it to me!" 

The whole time he spoke to this new woman and the Oba-chan next to him, not once did he notice the dark silhouette lurking just outside the door to the salon. What he did feel however, was the unnerving sense of dread he felt all up and down his spine. 

'Maybe I am a little too paranoid. But now I know what my reason for fighting is. Momo i really nice'

**TBC**


	50. Chapter 49

"So. You've found your reason?"

Takashi nods, certain of his answer.

"I think so." 

"Then? Let's hear it."

He takes a deep breathe, forcing his nerves back down his throat.

"The people need me. If not for myself, then for them. That's my reason."

"Good, then you're ready my boy."

Takashi stared into the mirror of the bricked building, seeing his new reflection for the first time. Short blonde hair permed to his shoulders and dark make up on his eyes and lips. This was...definitely a transformation from his usual thing. His fever only lasted a little bit when he came back thanks to the information and new memories Amaterasu gave to him. It still made him nervous.

"Are you sure he'll accept me for who I am?" 

There was a possibility that Tomo would see him as not being as pure as he thought. Moreover he was scared. Coming back from that salon made him realize things about himself that he never noticed before. He wasn't who he thought he was, at least not on the surface. And he had Amaterasu to thank for that. She sat on the couch by the fireplace, wearing more casual clothing to blend in.

"Trust me," she says softly. "I think after all of this, he'll just be glad to know you're alive and safe. And definitely not vampire food." 

Takashi stared at himself a little longer before turning to look at her, desperation in his eyes. 

"But... I'm different now. I'm... not who I thought I was. Thanks to what you've given me, I remember everything about who I was before. Tomo thinks I am human, but now I remember I never was. What should I do?"

Amaterasu comes to stand behind him, hands on his shoulders and using the mirror to look into his eyes. Just being around her felt like his soul was at ease, like he belonged with her. Not in _that_ way though. No, more like... he got a motherly feel from her. Like she was his protector, his guardian. And after what she revealed to him, it wasn't too hard to understand why he felt this way. 

"Just breathe, Takashi," she coos to him and gently pats his head. "Look at you. You're beautiful and radiant. There is no way he won't accept you for who you really are. Do not deny the love he has for you, Taka-chan. He loves you very much, I can feel it. Something like this will not be enough to deter him from that. So just breathe, and focus on what you know you feel for him as well. It will be okay, dear." 

She was right. he was getting too worried over this. And... who's to say Tomo wouldn't accept him? If anything, now that he wasn't as fragile as he thought, he could finally feel more like they belonged together. Even with their species' somewhat bad history that was all in the past now. 

"So... Can you tell our story to me again?" he says once he calms down and runs a brush gently through his hair. "I just... want to make sure I remember everything you tell me before we go." 

He called it their story because that was essentially what it was. His origin story, and her own reason for disappearing.

"Certainly," she concedes happily and waits until he's done and sitting next to her to retell the story she told him only moments ago. "Thousands of years ago. Long before humans became the dominant species on this planet and they were still at the mercy of nature and other non human things, life was simple for them. They thought they were the only ones who were sentient, who could understand the greater workings of things. And it was thanks to this hubris that they never bothered to understand what really existed beyond what they wanted to understand. What they could never understand.

"Right under their noses was a deeper meaning to life, a stronger much more magical flow of time that their mortal minds could not comprehend. And even if they knew, they tried to dismiss it as being a trick of the mind or a thing of legends. Humans were scared of what they could not understand, and tried to cover up such things with logic and reasoning, unknowing that they were merely mortals in a world of magic.

"There existed many beings, beings that transcended time and death for millennia upon millennia. Vampires, demons, angels, Phoenixes, etc etc. These beings did not interact with humans because of their hubris and affinity for warring with each other over the simplest things. Humans became a topic unspoken of, and only the few species that needed humans to survive bothered with them. 

"Then, there came a time when a new species was created. Gorgeous beautiful beings that could hold the sun in their finger tips and create light even in the darkest and bleakest of times. The humble and beloved Goddess Amaterasu created two new beings of this type. The hard working and powerful Orange Phoenix with plumage the color of the rising sun. And the White Phoenix, who's bright personalities and white pure feathers could rival the sun Goddess herself. They were meant to bring the different species' together by way of their humbleness and efforts to be the best role models in the magical world.

"Many years passed peacefully with the help of the new species, but that peace was soon to be disrupted. 

"The white Phoenix began to grow distasteful of those not of the same pedigree of whiteness as them. They grew arrogant against their orange brothers and sisters, and their minds warped to believe that they themselves were the only pure ones and that no one else was sure like them. It grew to a point that they demanded respect when they did not deserve it, and this became their eventual downfall. 

Amaterasu paused, a sad light shining in her eyes.

"The High Council decided simultaneously that they were a threat and needed to be dealt with. And so, the Daemon Elder decided that his own were the best ones to do the job, and thus the White Phoenix threat was dealt with swiftly and unmercifully. 

"They spent so much time bragging and making themselves seem perfect that none of them knew how to fight or defend themselves properly, so they did not stand a chance. So came their deserved but tragic end. 

"But what no one knew, a single woman had not been present at the time of the carnage, but her husband was not so lucky. This woman came back only to find herself a fugitive and it was difficult just to stay alive and not get caught. 

"The woman would do anything to protect herself from the stigma of being a White Phoenix, so she fled to the human world where she stayed undetected for thousands of years. 

"It was here that she learned that her species was not as flawless as they thought, and she grew more and more accepting of that. Her overall attitude towards humans also changed, and she knew there really was nothing wrong with them. 

"It was only during the turn of the twentieth century that she met, fell in love with, and married a human man and they had a child together. A half human half white Phoenix hybrid, the first of his kind. They spent the first five years together happily. 

"Then, word got out to the authorities from her world that she survived, and they launched a manhunt for her. Terrified for her husband and her child, she made the ultimate sacrifice. She turned herself over to them, but only after taking her son and putting him under a spell that would make him fully human and sealing his powers. She tell her husband to take him and run before she is caught and killed. 

"The child and his father flee, but the father grows miserable without his wife. Knowing that the child had no chance of being happy with him alone and knowing he needed a motherly figure in his life puts the child up for adoption. A human woman takes him at the age of six, unknowing of who he really was, and raised him as her own. He would live for many years as a human.

"The spell would last only until a certain event dictated the release of his powers, and only then. And when that time came, he would give up his human life and become who he truly was. A pure white Phoenix destined to save the world from a dark plague. His name would be remembered for years to come. The end."

As she ended her story, Takashi stared at his fingers, seeing many white tattoo's circling and encompassing his fingers. His back itched and he resisted the urge to scratch at them. 

"I think I'm ready, Ama-chan. I'm ready to go to him."

"Of course dear. I'll send and envelope telling of your return with something of yours."

He stood up and stared at himself one last time in the mirror, then at the huge white feathered limbs sprouting from his body. He smiles, tucking them back into his body and sighing. 

"I'm coming home Tomo."

/////////////////////

The day passed as uneventful as one would expect. It was now December twentieth, two days until Koichi's birthday. And only five until Christmas.

Yet as one could expect from a situation such as theirs, none of them were feeling much of the Holiday spirit.

Well that couldn't be said for Yoka and Toshiya. The both of them tried their best to cheer everyone up with the decorations they hung up around the estate but... well there wasn't much to be felt from them. 

What's worse, Koichi and Tsuzuku were paranoid again and stuck to themselves so Tsuzuku could make time to train him to use his powers better, at the expense of his own body. He was sore all morning from last night but he finally learned how to make his wings disappear so he could hide them.

Meto and Mia gave most of their attention to Aryu and his recovery, getting him blood bags from the hospital thanks to Yoka and his 'connections' with people in the hospital. Mia's five friends stayed apart; Aoi and Uruha stayed in each other's rooms all night while Ruki, Reita and Kai stayed together in Kai's. In fact the last time anyone even saw them together was last night at dinner. So that was odd for them.

Even Shinya was devoting his time to research and making phone calls, making Tomo really worried.

The other daemon was finally healed enough to be awake, but he was on edge. It was obvious, he was worried about Takashi of course. He wasn't sure if he survived the attack or if he was now just vampire food. Either way, each passing hour of just waiting around in the foyer and not doing anything about it made him aggressive.

Koichi was certain that at any moment he could snap at someone, so he made sure not to antagonize him when they interacted. Which was rarely.

Which was why when he and Tsuzuku were taking a break from training that something odd began to happen.

This estate was built into the side of a small cliff as a security measure, so there were no windows on the backside of the building. There was however windows on the top where his room was, so he could see all around the property. The cliff also added leverage for an additional area to be built outside the library below his room. A patio with a fence was outside and wild flowers grew in abundance as well as many trees to protect against peepers and trespassers.

It was about midday when he noticed from this very patio that there was a strange black car approaching the estate down it's long gravel road. That was unusual, as the only vehicles that came here were white. They knew no one with any black vehicles far as he knew.

"Hmm... talk about suspicious." At first he though it not important until he realized something else. Yoka told him that if he saw anyone else coming here and Yoka wasn't expecting them then...

He frowned and threw on his shoes before going to find Tsuzuku, who had gone to get more medicine for his wings. He found him in the small den leading to the foyer talking with Shinya about something, a bottle of medicine fiddling in his fingers as they spoke. 

"So yeah I... he finally learned how to hide them, and the tattoo's are hurting less," he managed to hear him say before he was noticed. Tsuzuku lit up, excited. "Koichi-"

"Tsu!" He yelled out and almost bowled into him. "There's... there's someone coming! A strange black vehicle! Yoka told us to be on alert in case anyone else comes!"

Shinya grew concerned and he looks at Tsuzuku with serious eyes. Were they found out by their enemies already? It hasn't even been two days that they have been here.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. Yoka and the rest of the humans have gone out so no one should be here but us. Hopefully it's nothing but to be safe, you should stay hidden up here. That means you too, Koichi." 

Of course, Koichi had no problems with it. He was pretty much a ticking time bomb at this point, being unpredictable and all. So unnecessary collateral damage was to be avoided as much as possible. However, that didn't stop him and his lover from peeking around the wall separating the main foyer from the upper floor curiously as Shinya descended down the stairs slowly. 

"Who do you think it is?" he asks his lover, who shrugs.

"I don't know, but if Yoka wasn't expecting anyone today then it could be any number of people." 

Then a terrifying idea swarmed Koichi's thoughts, watching Shinya approach the entrance hall before disappearing from sight to go out the main doors. 

"What if they found us?" he squeaked in sudden fear. "I don't want to move again! I barely got used to it here!"

As he feels a panic attack coming on Tsuzuku pulls him back beyond the wall and gently grips his fingers, staring into his eyes. All at once Koichi found himself entranced. Damn, that always worked.

"Koichi look at me. Just calm down. Breathe." 

The nervous pinkette does just that, slowly inhaling and exhaling like how he was taught. It became necessary when the panic attacks came out of nowhere and if he didn't want to spontaneously erupt in flames and destroy anything. Thankfully the exercise works and none of his body parts light aflame. 

"Good. Now, just relax. What did we discuss?" Tsuzuku asks him softly yet firmly. Koichi swallows. This was something they came up with in case the panic got to be too much. A comping mechanism if one would have to into specifics. Still, it worked. 

"To not let let my fears get the best of me," he answered quietly. "Honestly, how do you keep doing that?" 

Tsuzuku grins at him, playing the oblivious card again. But Koichi knew him well enough now that he could see through it very easily. Didn't make him any less cute for trying though.

"How do I do what?" he still questioned smugly. Koichi wanders a bit further away to the den and Tsuzuku follows closely.

"Calm me down so easily, it's like second nature to you now. I don't understand how."

The daemon just smiles at him, and Koichi feels his chest give a familiarly painful throb. He actually had to sit back on one of the couches to calm his increased heart rate. At least now he wasn't anxious.

"Like I said before, it just feels like instinct now. Whenever you're in distress, I want to make it go away. And whenever you look like you're ready to break from all the stress that's weighing you down, I want to help shoulder some of it to make you feel better. I don't want you to leave me out and deal with everything alone. Does that makes sense?"

Of course it did. that was just common sense for lovers to feel that way. Koichi felt helpless again as his lover displayed his soft side, one that he rarely showed to anyone really. Just one of themany and ever increasing reasons that Koichi absolutely adored him to death. So he couldn't help the small smile on his lips that betrayed his turmoiled thoughts and reached for his lover, feeling their fingers intertwine together like he wanted. 

"You're such a softie," was all he managed to answer back as Tsuzuku took a seat next to him and their shoulders bump together. 

"Yeah I know," Tsuzuku says with a grin. "But we all know that's why I'm so hard to resist." 

Koichi was ready to retort with another comment but the sudden foot falls coming up the steps make him bite it back. Tsuzuku stands up in response, his face once more serious. 

Imagine his relief when he sees it's only just Shinya, and now with a curious envelope in his hands. Shinya seems relaxed enough, pleased even. And so he has no more reason to worry with just that and all his stress seems to lessen if by a little at least. 

"So? What's going on?" he asks him. "Who was at the door?"

Shinya holds up the envelope, which seems to have been opened. 

"Friends," was what he answered with. "I think it's time to pay that grieving friend of ours a visit."

"Who, Tomo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when he receives a nod. "Why what's going on?" 

His boss begins to lead them to the other wing of the building where Tomo's own room was, handing them the envelope with a glint in his eyes. 

"Here. You should take a look at this for yourself."

Tsuzuku takes it and reads it over before letting out a deeply held breath. 

"Seriously?"

"Let me see," Koichi says impatiently and grabs the envelope. Reading it over once, he had to reread it a couple times before it sunk in. It... couldn't be true could it? "Takashi is..."

_'To Takashi's loved ones._

_'I am pleased to tell you that your friend is not in danger. He is safe, I am helping him find his way to you as we speak. Do not worry he will be there in no time, and you can continue on your journey._

_'As for who I am, I think you'll find answers when we arrive. But just know that my arrival may be a huge turning point in this battle._

_'There is a fight to be won for this planet, and you all must be there to help whether you like it or not._

_'Takashi is special. In fact, him and the boy named Koichi have more in common than you think. And I think what is inside this envelope with this letter may hint as to his importance. I look forward to seeing you there soon. Then we can work together to take our worlds back together._

_'A.'_

Koichi reached inside the envelope, and what he found made his heart leap into his throat. 

"Koichi... I think you may not be alone after all," Shinya says as they reach Tomo's room down a long carpeted hallway. The pinkette sighed, looking at the object in his hands wistfully. 

"Yeah... I guess not." 

Carefully, he tucked the all white feather back into it's spot, safe from harm. 

 

**TBC**


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly focused on a few of the shifty characters this time, a sort of 'dark side' perspective if you will, so it's longer than normal. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Also another warning for blood, mind breaking mentions, and overall creepiness

**_Normal POV_ **

_In the dark coldness of a carpeted room there was an eerie silence that permeated the air. Picture frames of many memories lay broken on the floor, and every window was covered with thick cloth. The only lights came from a single dim candle and the eerie yellow glow of three different pairs of eyes along with one bright red pair. The darkness was welcomed as none of them had any troubles seeing in the dark._

_One of them,blonde and tall, shifted uneasily and approached the red eyed person sitting in a familiar but desecrated desk now stained with blood and fresh teeth marks. A broken laptop sat somewhere nearby, smashed in response to it's clear sentimental value. Sickening._

_"Master... Everything is ready for the Claiming, but you're not well yet," he says softly with fidgeting fingers. "Please take some more time to rest and get used to your new form before we take any action."_

_The red eyed creature just huffed in irritation and sipped leisurely at a glass goblet filled with fresh blood, a scale covered boy's corpse lay at his feet not yet cold. His long blonde hair was now to his shoulders and curled elegantly, and he wore a simple outfit of black leather trousers and a white old fashioned blouse. Blood ran down the sides of his mouth in a terrifying and silent but loud display of power. One that, according to his subordinates, would not, under any circumstances, be challenged. Not even Layha, especially after having his emotional sensory powers being bound and leaving him to flounder about cluelessly._

_His voice was deep, powerful,_ **_seducing_ ** _. As one would expect of an otherworldly being like him._

_"Please, the less time that is spent just lazing around waiting for my body to adjust, the more time that we can put our plan into action," he says with an echoing and stern tone directed at his subordinate. "_ _Layha_ _my love, I grow weary of your concern. The less you worry about my body and more about my wishes the better it will be for you and me. Stand down."_

_The blonde yellow eyed creature wished to retort with more concern, but the one in front of him was no longer the Master he knew. That one was weak, still incubating deep within it's previous host and able to be persuaded into other plans of action. But this one no longer needed a host to survive, leeching off of another vampire's life force. No. This one was far more powerful, something ancient and unholy, something to be afraid of and reckoned with. So in submission he cowered backwards to stand beside his red haired lover, their matching eyes meeting in silence. The third pair of eyes stood by the doors as a guard, his face stoic and covered in bluish protruding veins._

_"Of course Master," he says softly. "Should I do anything else before we start?"_

_There came a thoughtful hum and a soft tapping of long black claws to his goblet._

_"Hmm... Yes you can in fact. I want to see your little pet before you turn him, he's so cute and I want to feed from him one last time to ease his pain. Then I will be ready."_

_Layha_ _shivered in response and trembled with heat. His master knew how much it turned him on when he fed from and debaushed his and_ _Ryoga's_ _pet. It was so adorable and empowering watching his pet squirm and gasp under sharp teeth not belonging to him and use his glazed over eyes to scan the area for his real Masters, he knew who he belonged to after all. Even as he struggled though, the pleasure of being fed from regardless of who it was made his head fuzzy but his throat ached without his vocal cords after they were torn out so there was little he could do. Besides, Layha had been planning on fully turning him later today anyway. So why not?_

_He screamed a lot when they had to do it, and it was hard to watch him writhe in pain as teeth tore open his throat. But it would be better to not hear him protest and instead only moan and sigh as he was fed from. Breaking someone's mind to train them for only a few things was not easy but it was all worth it in the end._

_"Of course," he answered with a low bow of his head before turning to his lover. "I'll bring him in, please wait for me here."_

_His red haired lover nods back, their lips meeting in a brief but meaningful kiss._

_"Yes, I'll wait here."_

_Layha_ _slipped out into a shadowed hallway and let's the door slip closed._ _Ryoga_ _looked nervous. This whole room reeked of his ex lover and with it came a pain that he would rather forget. He stood there by the desk of his Master with twiddling thumbs and a watering mouth at the scent and sight of red liquid on his Master's lips. Dark condescending eyes met his own uneasy ones. Then there is a blood stained smile showing off two sets of fangs._

_"Mm_ _Ryoga_ _," comes a soft commanding voice. He froze under the scrutiny of such deep eyes and he felt an uneasy twinge in his stomach. Being in his presence still made him uneasy, but he figured he would be used to it in no time._

_"Y-yes Master?" he inquired meekly. There's a black clawed hand raising up and motioning for him to come near. He does, slowly and calculating he steps ever closer to the powerful being._

_"You do not need to be shy around me anymore love," comes a sweet purr and a claw is being pressed to his throat. "I can hear your stomach rumbling and I can see the lust in your eyes. You are hungry aren't you?"_

_He was, but it wasn't like he was going to admit to that so rudely in front of his Master. Even if his stomach ached for food_ _Ryoga_ _would stick it out. So he swallowed down the burn before shaking his head, not breaking eye contact even if it made him uncomfortable._

_"I will eat later," he tried to assure his master and smiled. "Please, you should-"_

_He's cut off suddenly as an even more enticing smell hits his nose, and he realizes in shock that during their staring contest his Master had sneakily sliced open one of his own wrists with his claws, the deep crimson spilling onto pale skin. The deep primal urge to feed soon made his throat burn and an involuntary whimper escapes his lips._

_"_ _Ngh_ _... I..."_

_He couldn't speak he was so hungry. And clearly his Master was anticipating this. Grinning he used the hand at his throat to ease him onto his knees in front of him, like a beast on a chain being enticed with meat._

_"Really, do not force yourself to tough it out for me," comes a deep purr barely heard over the ravenous thoughts buzzing in his brain. "You may have some now, but quickly before your lover comes back. I know how jealous he gets of you. Come now, don't be shy."_

_Ryoga_ _growled softly and took the wrist offered to him before lapping his tongue over the crimson streams, gasping in pleasure before his fangs sink into soft squishy flesh. A torrent of sighs and hums fall from his Master's mouth as he fed, taking in mouthful of mouthful of blood._

_"_ _Ngh_ _yes," his Master moans. "That's it... take as much as you can. Ah..."_

_Noises of pleasure made_ _Ryoga_ _bite harder, now completely lost in a feeding haze. Meh, he would deal with it when_ _Layha_ _comes back._

_///////////////////////////////_

_Layha_ _steps slowly away from the room towards the one next to it, one he familiarized himself with mainly because of it's smell rather than the surroundings. There was a cacophony of smells in here, ranging from those he knew to those he didn't care to know. Two in particular stuck out to him like sore thumbs. One he knew from_ _Ryoga's_ _telling. A subtle hint of metal and cigarettes mixed with something... sweet. He wasn't sure. The other a mix of burned_ _marshmallows_ , _some kind of perfume_ _and fresh linen._

_Tsuzuku_ _and_ _Koichi_ _. Both of their scents mixed together in this room very strongly, so he had to assume that they stayed in this room together at some point._ _Ryoga_ _didn't like being in here, and that was understandable. Now, his vendetta against his ex was now bordering on... obsessive. Just a little bit but it was becoming a bit worrying. He kept saying that he would try and forget about the love he harbored for that guy but lately..._

_The attempts at taking captives for their ransom have been unsuccessful to say the least. That purple headed human was supposed to be their leverage. But the three_ _flegdlings_ _in charge of his capture came back empty handed and very hurt. Burns all over their bodies indicated that they were interrupted._

_And_ _Ryoga_ _was not happy at all. In fact, he had been so upset that they failed that he actually slaughtered all three of them in his rage. Their Master did not stop him from doing as he wished, which rose a few questions._

_But at any rate it was not his place to ask questions about what his master did or didn't do. Even if it meant... feeling a little jealous of their relationship. He was here to serve his Master. No matter what. Even if lately his Master has been preferring Ryoga's company lately._

_'Whatever. I'm  not gonna let it bother me.'_

_There was a bed in here, one that was similar to the one that his Master was using in the other room. On it was a slumbering figure, not wearing clothes and wearing a black suede collar studded with small red diamonds. Long and messy hair framed a gaunt pale face sunken in from undernourishment._ _Layha_ _approaches the bed quietly, and puts a hand on a scar ridden cheek. There are healed and fresh bite marks all over this skinny body, something_ _Layha_ _looked upon with pride._

_"Pet wake up," he murmurs. "Our Master wants to see you. Get up."_

_There's a shuffling and sleepy noises before his pet finally wakes up in a sort of daze, his eyes fluttering tiredly._

_"_ _Ngh_ _?"_

_Layha_ _just barely resists the urge to have a bite and pats him on the head with affection._

_"Come on pet, my Master would like to see you. Its time to put on your chain."_

_There's a spark of excitement at the idea then his dulled eyes are worriedly looking at the table next to the bed where his chain and collar have been left. He hated that thing, it made his throat hurt. But his master would probably be upset if he didn't wear it so he had no choice._

_Slowly he crawled onto his knees, still tired, and nuzzled_ _Layha's_ _leg, whining in his throat._ _Layha_ _smiles at him and touched his scar ridden spine. Ever since he became so obedient like this their mission has become so much easier. Keeping him in a cage was no longer necessary as his mind devolved into wanting only a few things at all. His masters, sex and feeding times. Food was the least of his worries but still necessary._

_The chain is fastened to his neck_ _Layha_ _caresses his face and pushed away his bangs, feeling his heart swell with pride._

_"You look so sweet and tasty, I'm sure he'll enjoy your taste a lot. Come with me."_

_Layha_ _leads him out of the room and into the hallway_ _on his knees. Ice squirms a little as the collar strains at his neck but doesn't wander far._

_"You know now to behave like a good boy right?"_ _Layha_ _coos to him oh so softly outside the door to his Master's new room. "We don't want a repeat of last time now do we?"_

_An uncomfortable chill went down the boy's spine and he whimpered, shaking his head in protest. His master smiles, happy. He didn't want that to happen either, staring at the long jagged scar across Ice's throat with a mix of disappointment and deeply rooted satisfaction. It wasn't like he wanted to. But... that time Ice was screaming and misbehaving so very terribly so he had to. It was the only way to assure his safety in the hands of powerful creatures who could easily crush his skull between their teeth alone._

_That would be such a waste honestly. Of both a young beautiful face, lovely body, and delicious blood all in one._

_"I'm coming in," he announces as the door to the room creaked on its hinges. "Here he is Master. Just as you wanted."_

_The scene that greeted him was one that made him... admittedly a little suspicious. The guard was nowhere to be found and Ryoga stood a little closer than before, and his face was flushed and there was a speck of red on his otherwise clean shirt. Master let him feed from him. Again. This wasn't the first time and from what Layha could see it definitely was nothing new. Ryoga obviously didn't trust him with this information, and neither did his Master. Obviously, since they both went to such lengths to hide it. And that hurt._

_Was this really how they were gonna be now?_

_Layha feels his chest pang in his chest as he was unable to decipher the emotions on Ryoga's face apart from the anxiety. And his Master seemed pleased with himself in thinking Layha didn't catch them. But he knew. The very sensually charged atmosphere gave it away even without the use of his powers._

_"Good," his Master nonchalantly chimed in. "Bring him here, I want a taste."_

_With a trembling hand the blonde leads his beloved Pet to his Master, making the boy crawl into his lap. His mouth ached as his master settles his arms comfortably around Ice, whom trembled under the other's cold creepy touch._

_"Have you been a good boy?" he asks the trembling boy. Ice bites his lip but nods, his eyes wide and glassy. "That's good. You look as tasty as you always have."_

_The blonde vampire swallowed down his heated stare and tried to will away his sudden arousal at seeing pale lips starting to attach to Ice's neck, sucking and kissing on his still sensitive scars to squeeze out soft sighs and gasps._

_"Do you want some time to yourself, Master?" he ground out between his teeth. "Ryoga and I can give you some privacy."_

_Ice protests with a whimper in his throat and squirms. But his Master either ignored his discomfort or it bypasses him altogether because he nodded, idly caressing the fair skin presented to him. Admiring his scars and the lovely collar around Ice's neck he slips a tongue over his lips, hungrily soaking in every plane of naked skin and the veins pulsing in his neck with fresh sweet blood._

_"Yes, I want to have a moment with him if you don't mind."_

_Ice's eyes slowly trail behind himself, whimpering as Layha stepped away from him and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Layha pets his head to assure him, smiling as he leaned into his touch._

_"It's okay darling," he murmurs. "I will be nearby but you need some quality time with my Master if you want to get along. Okay?"_

_It wasn't hard to understand Ice's discomfort, his Master was the one who gave him a lot of the scars on his stomach after all. The rest were, thankfully, of his own doing._

_Ice trembled and whined again but dipped his head down, his nonverbal way of saying he understood._

_"Good boy," Ryoga purred to him and gives Ice a smooch to his cheeks before stepping into the hallway. Layha sighed and mirrored the action, savoring the feeling of cold but soft skin under his lips._

_"He'll treat you nice. We'll be out here guarding the door."_

_"Good, I'll call on you if I need you. Now leave us."_

_As he steps away to the door he idly makes note of the sudden gasp coming from Ice, but doesn't look away. Then as the door closes there is the soft and unmistakable sound of teeth sinking into flesh and soft gasps of pain. But the door is already closed so he can only hear the muffled noises of Ice's cries through the door. But that wasn't why he was tense._

_Then he takes a deep breath and composes himself as they stand near the entryway. Ryoga cast a sideways glance at him and notices his anxiety. He smiles and reached for him, lacing together their fingers and not noticing the way Layha tenses up._

_"Don't worry he'll be okay," he assured his lover. "You know Master won't willingly hurt him, he's too important to us."  
_

_Layha glowered at his own inability to mask his emotions and sighed heavily._

_"I know," is all he said. Ryoga frowned at his coldness._

_"Then something else is bothering you isn't there?"_

_Oh he was playing the innocent card huh? No doubt his Master made him swear to that secrecy. For some reason, that made him angrier than it should have probably. Something inside him was so close to breaking under all the weight and now it hurt to keep it in._

_"Why yes there is," he answers and yanks his hand away with lightning speed and pins Ryoga to the wall behind them, piercing him with his eyes and inhaling the scent of his master all over his clothes, masked by Ryoga's cologne but only barely. "I know. Don't think I don't, not even for a second."_

_The red head splutters and tried to hide his surprise with worry, obviously trying to play at indifference._

_"What's wrong with you?" he asked and tried to move away from the wall. "You're starting to scare me."  
_

_Layha finally growls at him at grabs the collar of his shirt, yanking their faces together in anger and feeling his own body buzz with adrenaline. But most of all, he ached with pain._

_"What's wrong with **me**?" He snaps into his face. "I can tell you were feeding from him again. Seriously I can smell him all over you, Ryoga. His smell is soaked so deeply into your skin that I can't even smell myself anymore. Or Ice, or even **yourself!**  You reek of **him** and only him. I can tell, you can't hide it from me anymore."_

_Ryoga's face pales and he swallows. Obviously Layha knew now, what point would there be in trying to deny it?_

_"I... Layha, babe please I can explain-"_

_"No," Layha snarls and jerked away from him, stomping away to the living room only down the hallway and sucking in deep breaths to try to calm himself down. "I just... I know you've been feeding from him secretly, I've known for a while. And it hurts to know that you can't even trust me with this information. Why are you hiding it? What makes you so special when he was **my** Master first? I just... I don't understand. **Why**." _

_By now, tears of deep crimson began to drip from his eyes and he huffed, wiping at them desperately. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Why couldn't anyone trust him?_

_"Layha..."_

_Ryoga's voice is barely above a cracked whisper, and he sounds just as pained.But his wounds were still fresh, and a sweet voice wouldn't ease him out of his pain that easily. He was still too angry and in pain._

_"Why can't you trust me?" he says and drops onto the couch in despair, holding his head as more crimson trickled between his fingers. "Why can't you? Why why **why**?"_

_Soft deliberate footsteps come behind him, not wanting to startle him._

_"I'm sorry. But you... probably wouldn't understand," comes the answer. "No one can. No one but him."_

_A spike of pain pierces Layha through his chest and he bites his lips hard, feeling the skin split open and a small stinging as blood pooled from his mouth._

_"is it because of **him**?" he asks bitterly and his thoughts stray to the images of a certain tall dark haired daemon that this entire mission was so centered upon. "Is it because of your connections to that guy that you've developed this oh so special connection with the Master?" _

_Ryoga sucks in a breath, and he can tell he hit the nail right on the head._

_"I loved him," Ryoga says softly. "And I **hurt** him. Then he hurt me in return, and I probably would have left it at that. But Master made me see that it was more than that. Master presented to me an opportunity that I would have never had before. I found you. I found a meaning to my life that I never had before. And Tsuzuku... he needs to be taught a lesson. I have memories of him that Master needs. and he can only access them if I feel from him and he feeds from me. It's the only way."_

_Layha snorts indignantly and wipes the tears from his eyes. No other way huh? How cliché._

_"Then why am I here?" he asked brokenly. "If he has what I don't then why keep me around? Clearly you still love him, you're practically **obsessed** with him and getting him into Master's hands. Why?" _

_He was ready to just block out any and all answers until he feels the couch dip next to him and a pair of arms around his neck. While he would have liked to shrug him off and go cool off somewhere else he was just too tired._

_"You have what Master or Tsuzuku could never hope to give me," comes a soft whisper. "And I can prove it."_

_Layha frowned wearily and looks up at his lover, his eyes bleary.  
_

_"And what's that?" he croaked. Ryoga smiled at him and unexpectedly leans forward to trail his tongue over his cheeks, licking up the drops of red and cleaning up his face before grabbing onto his hand and pressing them to his chest. There he feels the steady breaths going through his lungs in place of the usual heartbeat._

_"You made me," he answered. "I need you to breathe. Master may have accepted me but it was only because of you. I owe my life to you, and more than that... I love you. Tsuzuku is still priority but it's spite and only spite. I want him to suffer, and I want his little half human to suffer too. We can do that together."_

_Oh gods how Layha wanted to just push him away for being the way he was. But... deep down he knew he no longer had the strength to push him away. He was right. Layha still loved Ryoga with all his heart that just... he couldn't be angry at him for too long. Even for something serious like this._

_"And you know," Ryoga continued and presses his face into the crook of Layha's neck. "His blood isn't as tasty as yours, I was just hungry is all. And the idea of sex with him kinda creeps me out."  
_

_A laugh, weak but genuine, bubbled out of Layha's chest as Ryoga's tongue slipped with that morsel of information. All the stress from before seemed to melt off his shoulders and he slumped against his lover._

_"I'm glad you think so," he says and wraps an arm around Ryoga, tired from his fit of rage and jealousy. "I'd have to kill you otherwise."_

_"And I'd let you," Ryoga admits. "I'd bet my life on what I said to you. I would."_

_Layha sighed and turned his neck to stare at his lover, still upset but only a little. He trailed his hand up Ryoga's thigh to fondle him between his legs. He would need a firm disciplining._

_"I still have to punish you though," he growled lustfully. "So look forward to that, **babe**." _

_Ryoga shivered under his touch and moaned softly, squeezing his thighs together as heat pooled in his stomach._

_"Ungh oh yes," he whined. "I want you to punish me. I deserve it."_

_Oh God's Layha loved Ryoga's masochistic streak so much, it turned him on so bad. He squeezed a bit harder, feeling Ryoga harden in his fingers._

_"Hey, Master wants you back in the room to discuss the plan."_

_They both turned to the rooms and saw the guard standing there, his face stoic. Layha and Ryoga both sigh in disappointment before getting up and walking to the door hand in hand. For now Ryoga's punishment would have to wait until later._

_"Thank you," Layha said to the guard as they entered. "We'll take it from here."_

_Their master sat at his desk as usual, with Ice settled in his lap and breathing heavy. A splattering of his own semen was all over his stomach, the Master's hand and the front of his shirt, staining the white fabric with dark spots. But the old vampire seemed pleased and he sucked and laps up the blood from the wound on Ice's neck as he curled his fingers gently around Ice's ass, grasping and spreading him wide._

_Layha and Ryoga both collectively felt their bodies flush at the sight, and immediately knew exactly what had gone down in here._

_"So nice of you to join us," he said and eyed his subordinates with dark lust. "I've had my fill and he behaved very well. But it's time to take this to the next step and make him one of us. Come."_

_The two lovers dragged their feet forward and approached their pet from behind, pressing their bodies up against Ice's back and using their hands and mouths to explore all over the scarred skin. Ice mewled under the touch of six different hands, pleasure once again crawling through his thighs and his breathing quickened._

_"Hnnn... Ah... ah?"_

_The human stiffens as Layha dug his claws into his pet's hips, causing him to simper in pain._

_"Sorry for this baby," Layha murmured against his ear as he pressed kisses there to assure him._

_"But we need you to be on your best behavior for what we're going to do now," Ryoga continued. "So please don't make a fuss."_

_Ice couldn't decipher those words quick enough before a sudden pair of teeth are sinking into his neck. Intense pain began to shoot through his veins, but it was different from what feeding felt like. Dull and throbbing, making his body feel lethargic._

_"Hngg! Ungh... Ahnn..!"_

_Then a second pair sunk into his spine, right under his neck. His body locks up and the pain paralyzes his limbs as Layha pressed him into his Master tightly. Faintly he can feel a cold hand once more stroking his already hardening length but the pleasure was being drowned out as acid was starting to pump deep into his veins. His voice was lost under the pain and his body slowed down. His chest began to burn and his lungs strained to gulp in oxygen._

_**'What's.... happening? Why is Master hurting me? Please stop it..!'** _

_Then there is a voice at his stomach, one that sent chills up his spine._

_"There's a good lovely pet," the Master purred and stroked him more. "Don't worry, it shall all be over soon. You're excused for now, cat. Tell me more when you come back."_

_As he bit down and made Ice whimper more in pain and pleasure, the guard bowed his head and began to excuse himself and ducked out of the room._

_"I'll be back soon, Master, and with more information on the enemy."_

_Then he walked away and to the steps, pulling his tightly braided hair out of a ponytail into curls around his face and pressing down his cute lolita styled pink dress to appear presentable._

_Then just as he reaches the door two cute little cat ears pop out of his mop of pink hair, twitching as they picked up on a long drawn out scream of pain from the other room. Silently he smirked and walked out, the veins finally sinking into his skin, hidden from sight._

_Once on the streets of the city hsi stomach growls._

_"I need to eat something. I'm starving."_ _Perhaps that cute boyfriend of his would do. He pulls out a cell phone and dials a number, letting his sickly sweet voice take over. On the third ring an excited voice picks up. "Hey love. Are you free tonight?"_

_A pause as he listens._

_"Good! Cause I'm in the mood for something tasty. How about dinner?"_

_In response to an enthusiastic reply he grins, running his tongue over his sharp canines._

_"Awesome, I'll be there in a few. I'll see you there, **Chizuru**."_

_**TBC** _


	52. Chapter 51

**Tsuzuku** **POV**

The letter was hidden by Shinya in his new room, and made sure that no one would know where it was. Just in case evidence of Takashi's existence might be incriminating to them in some way. 

There was an eruption of noise in the estate not too long after Shinya brought the letter inside. Everyone was excited once news got around, and it was soon common knowledge that my friends had survived. 

To say I was relieved would have been an understatement. Takashi was young but he was one of the first real friends I made out here in this world. He and I went back a few years and I valued his presence when we were working together. 

Hearing about the attack made me nervous and agitated. But the mysterious letter eased that a little bit so whoever sent it, I had to be grateful to them. This meant he was coming home and would be reunited to Tomo, but what was most important was his obvious ties to Koichi. 

Both of them. White Phoenixes. What was once an extinct species has now been increased to two. It was amazing, and knowing that Koichi was not alone has made me feel so good. And he no longer had to feel bad about being the only one. 

Though... I have to admit, having two White phoenixes will more than likely worry Shinya a little bit. Not because he thinks they are dangerous, but because he is worried for their safety. Vampires hated the white Phoenixes a long time ago, and having two of them here would be like putting a target on our backs. It was a good thing Tomo and Shinya thought to vamp proof the place, Aryu being the sole exception of course. 

I was happy to know he was coming back. It meant less time worrying about him and more time with Koichi. We haven't spent time together in so long that was just for us and only us and I get the vibe that he was starved for affection. He would stare at me often when we were training together, and I felt guilty about not giving him any of my attention.

Maybe I should do something about that.

We had a mole sniffing around the city, and if his sources were reliable then the vamps would make their move (whatever that move was we still have no idea) in less than the allotted time given to us by Aryu.

I want to make that time for us. His abilities were well developed by now that I didn't have to worry about refining them. I just want him back, the lovable Koichi he used to be when he got here. This whole situation has put such a damper on the both of us, like the color was just sapped out of his spirit. 

Maybe having a nice day with just us would be what he needs. But first I wanted to see Takashi back safely.

Right now me and him waited with Shinya, Wrath, and Tomo in the dining room in the lower left wing of the estate. We've been here for a little while now, waiting patiently for Takashi to come back. 

"Koichi," I hummed quietly to him and looks at me slowly, a dull sparkle in his eyes. 

"Hm?" he responded back tiredly. 

"Um... I want to speak to you for a second," I say softly and jot my head in the direction of the pantry door which was also the way to the basement. "May I have a moment?" 

Koichi rubs her eyes and smiled at me, nodding his soft pink tresses. 

"Oh, yes of course. But what about..." 

He pauses and looks at the very anxious Tomo pacing about near the nearby bricked fireplace. Poor thing has been like that for ten minutes now. Maybe he needs to see Takashi before me as they have a much deeper bond. I shake my head. 

"There isn't much I can do about that right now," I admit and touch Koichi's hand. "The best thing we can do now is just wait. I just really need to talk to you."

Finally he lets up on his worry and stands with me before we go towards the pantry, but not before Shinya stops us.

"Where are you guys going?" he inquired with an upturned eyebrow. "Aren't you looking forward to Takashi coming back?"

He asks this and I can see that Tomo has paused his pacing to look at us intently. 

"Don't worry," I assured them. "I just need to talk to Koichi for a little while. Just yell for us when he gets here."

Tomo let his murky eyes drop back to the floor and continues to pace but now with less aggravation.

"Of course," Wrath says with a dip of his head. "We'll call for you."

"Thanks," I say back with a smile and we hurry into the pantry, closing the door with a soft click.

This was a somewhat medium sized room with many shelves and cupboards stuffed with food and a couple chairs for some reason. As well as that there was also a door set into a stone with a flickering light bulb hanging above it on a chain switch. That was the basement, and also the place Aryu preferred to have his room at since there were no windows for the pesky sun to come into. It was like a labyrinth down there though, so I haven't gone down there much.

Once I sit in one and he stands against the wall nearby he turns to me, expectant. 

"What did you want to talk about?" 

His voice lilts ever so slightly and I can tell that he is tired. Restless nights full of nightmares have prevented either of us from sleeping good these past few days. 

I press a palm to my eyes, rubbing them to try and keep the flickering light from giving me an early headache. 

"I miss you," I begin in a quiet voice. A startled breath escapes his chest and I look up, seeing him staring at me again.

"Tsu?" he wisps just barely above a whisper, his calmed facade steadily cracking with each passing second. I keep going, unable to keep in how awful I feel for doing this to him now of all times. 

"It's just... I miss being able to spend time with you when we aren't cowering in a closed off room afraid for our lives or when I am not training you how to mercilessly kill vampires. It's just... been so hard lately. You're not sleeping, you're hardly eating. And I... I don't know how much longer I can take of this. I need you back Koichi. I need the Koichi from before all of this mess started, the one who smiled regardless of his situation. Who could walk freely with his head high and not lowered in fear. I miss you, I miss you so _so_ much."

My chest hurt so badly. He was right there, yet at the same time so far away. It was like the vampires had sucked out what light he had inside himself that wasn't already broken from when he was suffering as a human. What few pieces he had left and starting to rebuild were taken and I want them back. 

But right now I can't even look up, I felt so awful. Koichi is breathing heavier now, and I can tell he feels exactly the same. 

"I... Tsuzuku I'm sorry," he finally squeaked brokenly, his voice catching very audibly. "It's... It's not like I want to be this way. I'm just so terrified, terrified that they will take you from me, and I'll be alone again. And knowing that they might possibly do that just is... so scary. Every night I stay up til ungodly hours just to make sure you're safe and no vampire is snatching you away. That constant fear is keeping me from... anything. I'm sorry." 

I sniffle and try to hold in tears, looking up at him and taking in his face's numb expression. Gods he was still so beautiful. His full plump lips always looked so wonderful even if they were chapped. His eyes, still so vibrantly colored even with the lost spark. Still, so so vibrant and beautiful...

"Don't be sorry baby," I say to him and extend my arm, desperate to feel him in my arms. "Don't ever be sorry for something you can't help."

He immediately complies to me and sits himself into my lap, curling his arms tight around me and I do the same. Warm... so so warm. This. This was another thing that I missed so much. Just holding onto him like this. When was the last time..?

"I just can't help it," he whines and pressed his body flushed with mine. But this was more for security than anything. "That's the human side of me talking, and lately I have trouble controlling how weak I feel. Sometimes... I start to panic so bad that I feel like a child again. And I missed you so much too."

He trembled like a leaf and it took all I had not to burst into tears. So fragile, he was like a tiny deer barely learning how to walk. And it pained me to see him in such a state.

"It's okay," I murmured to him and trailed my fingers through his hair, which was losing some of its pinkness now that I look closer. "I"m here I'm here. Nothing is gonna happen to us. Not to you, or me. Or anyone else. I will keep you safe. And in return..."

My face finds his neck and I bury it there, feeling the strong hot pulse of blood under his skin as a sign of assurance. That he was here with me now, and he was okay despite the fear we both felt. 

"And in return, I'll try my best to keep you safe as well," he breathed out and sighed heavily. By now, I could feel warm wet tears dropping down my back. "I will, I'll prove to you that I can. I will."

And I didn't doubt that for even a second. He's become so strong thanks to our training, and now I feel like with the proper hands on experience he could do anything. 

"As long as you aren't reckless," I mumble into his skin, practically worshiping the sound of his steady heartbeat. "I do not want to know what I would do if you were hurt. The entire vampire population would be leveled in a single night."

His body vibrates as a rare laugh rumbles from his chest, a sound that was in low supply these days. Hearing it again made my heart soar with delight. Maybe he wasn't too entirely gone, he was still here in my arms. Just... not all the way. 

"I could say the exact same to you. Don't go being the hero even though you're older. We're in this together. Remember that, and nothing will get in your way."

Slowly I nod and sigh, breathing steadily to keep my head clear of unwanted thoughts. 

"Not even my sadistic ass hole of an ex.." 

He laughs again but I can tell this one felt a little more real.

"Yeah, especially him," he agrees and his arms tighten. "Fuck him."

I can't help but laugh too, and it feels good. 

"We'll be okay," I whisper to him once the dryness leaves my tongue. "Soon we can put this whole thing behind us. The vampires will leave us alone, and we can go home. And all the sooner I can hold you in my arms for as long as I want. Days even. If possible."

Koichi's arms slide into my hair and pulls back from me only to lower his face to mine and bump our noses together, a gesture so simple but one I knew meant the world to him. He used it as a security blanket for himself, one of many now that I think about it.

He came up with it a few weeks ago actually, a sign that he loved so earnestly and honestly without the use of over complicated or too sexual signals. Sweet, innocent, but powerful. It had its effect on me too, I was hooked from the beginning. I liked it a lot, just goes to show that you don't need to make out and have sex constantly to show how much you love someone. Though those are pretty nice things to have.

"Of course," he cooed softly into the small space between our lips. " _If_ possible doesn't even begin to describe it. We can go hours, _days_ , without leaving home. It will be perfect. Just us, no one else." 

Oh man that did sound so very amazing right now. It didn't even have to be about the sex at that point. Just us alone, doing nothing but hardcore cuddling... I have a total cuddle boner right now, not gonna lie. 

It was now very close to his lips, and the puffs of breath condensing between us made the once chilly room feel warm. I couldn't help it, I wanted to kiss him so badly right then and there. So I do.

"Sounds like heaven," I purr and press my lips to his, feeling him melt against me pretty quickly. A soft aroused noise I couldn't quite pinpont practically leaks from his lips and the heat becomes near unbearable. I gasp and snake my fingers deeper into his hair and deepen our kiss, feeling him wriggle as I dominated his mouth with my tongue. 

Koichi seems to understand that privacy was limited because he breaks the kiss only to push the other chair up against the door handle to prevent anyone else from coming in before we go back to kissing. 

Gently his fingers pull on my hair but that only makes me hotter, a groan spilling from my throat and into his mouth. Perhaps the pantry wasn't the best place for this... Oh who cares. It's been so long that I was able to enjoy the kisses we shared. My hands leave his hair and go to his waist, where I caress his hips and goad more beautiful sounds from him.

I want to keep going but a sudden knock on the door interrupts us and I feel disappointed. Shinya's voice is just outside, soft but hurried.

"Tsuzuku. It's time."

Koichi milks our kisses just a bit longer before pulling away, his cheeks flushed and his lips moist. 

"We just had to pick this place didn't we?" he laughs breathlessly with a dimly lit fire in his previously dulled eyes. I smirked and pressed once more gentle kiss to his lips before he crawls off my lap and tries to fix his hair. Even though he didn't really need to.  

"Yeah well, I like dark quiet spaces. This place isn't half bad." 

He hides his laugh behind his hand and moved the chair away sheepishly. 

"No, we're not coming back here again to make out. Our room is just fine, and I don't want Aryu or anyone else to catch us in here. That's embarrassing just thinking about it." 

Well of course I didn't either... Letting him just be in the same room creeped me out even if we were sort of friends now. 

"I know I know. It's just got a nice atmosphere in here is all." 

Koichi opens the door and right away we start hearing clamoring noises coming from the foyer to the left of us through a set of double doors. He looks at me with  a confused look before we go see what all the noise was about. Maybe Takashi was here? 

"Tomo!" 

A high voice squealed out loudly and I knew right away that it was indeed him. There were three people by the main doors and I spotted Tomo as one of them right away. And the look on his face gave away every emotion he must have been feeling because it was hard not to look away. Elation. Relief. _Happiness._ The sheer emotion coming off him could probably be felt a mile away.

There was a blonde curly haired male standing there, squished tightly into his arms. Was that Takashi? And the third person... A woman? 

"Hang on," I say to Koichi as he starts walking towards them. 

"What?" he questions. "Don't you want to go meet him?" 

I nod and take my eyes away from the scene for a second. 

"I do but perhaps not now," I answered and take his hand. "Right now, they need some time to themselves. It's best if we let them have their space. Besides, you and I aren't done talking." 

Koichi seemed to understand what I was trying to say. These two lovers needed time. Takashi was almost killed, of course he needs comfort from the person he loves the most. And I was willing to give that to them. 

"Then... what should we do?"

The only thing we could do right now. 

"Go back to our room I guess," I say and lead him around the couple and their one person audience. "We'll talk to them later. Come on." 

As we headed up the steps on the left hand side of the foyer I looked back at the third person and feel a hot flash at the back of my neck.

"Takashi! I'm so glad you're safe..! I was worried sick! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry I shouldn't have left you I was so stupid. You almost got killed and it was all my fault."

The woman was watching us with a sly but friendly smile on her lips. As we left, she winked at me and put a finger to her lips. Who on Earth?

"No... It's not your fault," Takashi assured him and his voice grew harder to hear the higher we went. "There was no way you could have fought them on your own... I'm just so glad you're okay." 

They hugged tightly and as I watched them disappear behind the wall of the second floor a thought occured to me suddenly. That woman... She couldn't be could she?

"Tsuzuku?" 

Koichi pulled me from my musings and I snap out of it. Smiling I shake my head and put an arm around his shoulders, not wanting to worry him.

"It's nothing. Just thinking is all. We need to talk about what to do for your birthday." 

He beamed at me, suddenly excited. 

"Okay then let's do that." 

Still. Even now as we walked I couldn't help but to think back to what I had suspected before. That woman... was Amaterasu. I'm very sure of that.

**TBC**


	53. Chapter 52

It was the day after Takashi came back that Tsuzuku and Koichi had learned what was in store for them should they fail.

Koichi's birthday was tomorrow, but more than likely they wouldn't have time to do anything about that. If what Aryu had told them held any water of course. The vampires would make their move any moment, any day. Now that Aryu had most of his memories back he could finally say with confidence that he knew most of the plan.

First the Old vampire was planning on completely taking over the city that was under Shinya's control. Check.

Then, build a powerful regime of control over the city that consisted of fear and submission. Well, not quite check according to Shinya's steady stream of info. Still, the other points were worse if he ever gets that far. After that it would be to develop a system of control over the half humans and turn them into vampires before their half creature genes could take over. Any human souls that would arrive would immediately be turned as well. The city would then be overrun with vampires both full and half. 

Then eventually the other six would be next. Humility, Abstinence, Kindness, Liberality, Diligence, and Chastity. Just the thought alone was terrifying. Control the cities, control the people, and ultimately control the whole magical world, to put it basically. 

All the species that would resist the rule would either be banished to the dangerous outlands or the human world. Or worse, they would be forcefully taken into slavery or killed, death clearly being the better option here. Who would want to be a blood slave after all? Tsuzuku sure didn't. Which also meant that they had to intercede in this plan before it could reach it's final steps, telling them that a return back home was inevitable. Fighting the vampires would not be easy, but these sorts of things never were.

After that, Aryu had trouble remembering the details. But if one was smart enough they could possibly piece together what might happen in theory. 

Tsuzuku himself had one very terrifying theory. Once they had control, he predicted that the Old vampire, still bent on having him, would send his most loyal underlings after him and try to take him away to be... a sick plaything or whatever he was looked at as. A prize, a piece of meat meant for his sick satisfaction. And unfortunately, from what Aryu said before as well, he was planning on taking Koichi captive too. Keep them as his bed warmers pretty much. And it was sick.

That alone was enough to send Tsuzuku into a rage and he was angry for hours after that. He could not let that happen at all, no matter what. Making sure Koichi was safe was his utmost priority right now, and as skewed and biased as it was it was his main way of staying sane. If Tsuzuku couldn't keep him safe then there was no reason to fight. 

Koichi was worried about him though. By no means was he in any condition to actually fight alongside his lover in a real life or death situation. Defend himself maybe, but to inflict actual death? Well, maybe in a clumsy and lucky way. But not swiftly and precisely as he was sure his lover could do no problem. He would be a liability, of that he knew very well.

Plus, even though he said many times before that Tsuzuku was not qualified to teach he let him do it anyway. As there was little Meto could teach him without getting a little too close into his personal bubble. Thus making him uncomfortable and eventually going back to his lover to continue the training. 

Now he knew the basics of his abilities so far. How to control his temper and use it to his advantage, using his anger to create a wide and powerful ring of fire that came from seemingly nowhere. Being calm or being furious would determine the stability and power of the ring. If calmly enough, he could make a ring last for up to a minute and in a perfectly round ring. 

If angry to the point of seeing red or scared to the point of hysterics it lasted but seconds, however it was far more destructive and was like a shockwave instead of a ring, blasting outwards like a massive tidal wave of energy. This was his most powerful ability so far, however considering the toll it took on him afterwards he rarely ever wanted to use it. And the few times he did were all, luckily, on the stone patio outside the doors to the library. (And seeing as how it was now winter, the chances of wild fires were very slim.)

The wings on his back were by now, fully grown and with some effort he could actually pull them into his body to hide them and appear human. It hurt like a bitch, but it was satisfying feeling them contort and push into his spine and make the tattoo's on his back disappear so he could look normal. Just like his lover did. And for now that would be enough. 

Koichi was in the library all day, looking up books on their species as best he could. There were plenty on Daemons, but since white Phoenixes were supposed to be extinct there was nothing of any value. There were some on his cousins, which for now would have to be enough. 

He stuffed a random book into a zebra striped backpack on his back and left for the main estate foyer where he knew his lover was waiting for him. The plan was to have a date into the city disguised as a recon mission to search for clues on the vampires currently in the area. They would look like any normal couple on the outside, but they weren't of course. 

There was just one thing he was nervous about. 

What if he was recognized? After he died, his face was in obituaries and on news channels all over the city. So he wouldn't be surprised if anyone did. That would impede their progress and force them to keep to the shadows. And that was... Not good for either of them. Maybe after all this time, people forgot about him. Hopefully. 

Maybe Shinya could help with that.

The foyer was dark, as it was still early in the morning. Tsuzuku waited for him as usual. Though now one could say that he was- looked different. Koichi knew it was inevitable at this point in time. It still made him sad.

His lover had no choice but to chop all his lovely hair off and make it shorter, but he was still as gorgeous as ever. It was once more a bright bleached blonde, like when they first met. Seeing that shade again brought him so many emotions he want sure what to do with himself.

As much as he knew he would miss that adorable mop of long black hair that he loved so much he knew that had no choice really. And the nostalgically speaking it was nice to see him blonde again.

Koichi slowly sauntered up to his lover, still unable to take his eyes off him even for a second. Tsuzuku wore plain but classy dress pants and a button up black jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a red undershirt. So even for a date slash mission he was looking very classy. And he was showing off a new shiny nose ring that seemed to make his dark lined eyes pop.

Like a famous person mingling with mere peasants. That's just the kind of aura he gave off.

Their eyes meet and he blushed deeply at seeing the happy light sparking in Tsuzuku's eyes and the intense smile on his face. It was probably due a little bit to what he was wearing...

"There you are," his lover called to him and he froze a little but relaxed a second after. "You look nice today love, as always."

As Tsuzuku's takes his hand Koichi flushed again and looks down at himself and his outfit. Aryu helped him pick it out, bless his undead heart. And his excitement was over the top, so of course Koichi couldn't deny his help if he so insisted.

"I told Aryu that I wanted to be subtle to blend in but he insisted on it since its my birthday tomorrow..."

He was up for most of the morning with that vampire getting his hair fixed and makeup done. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

He wore a white corset that has black lace tying it up and exposed his belly to the outside world, along with his shoulders and hip lines, of which disappeared into a pair of skin tight leather pants that had slits and cuts in them to show off his milky white skin. Those were tucked into some calf high suede boots with buckles and spikes all over them, adding an inch to his already ridiculous height.  

At least he got to wear this pretty lacy over shirt he left unbuttoned around his shoulders to hide the tattoo's burned into his skin and the fleshy scars where his wings usually sprouted from. That would be bad.

"Well I would say he chose a good look for you," Tsuzuku literally purrs into his ear and pulls him close. "Though I do think the pants are a little revealing. If anyone even thinks about looking at you I won't like that too much."

Well seeing as how Tsuzuku absolutely adored his legs that was understandable. But being peeked at by strangers was not on his agenda of things for the day so he didn't have to worry. Besides, it was either these or a pair of leather shorts, and there was no way he was wearing something like that in public.

"Of course," he sighs and presses the corset down further, his cheeks red. "Though I can say the same for you, Mr modesty."

Tsuzuku laughs nervously, and- good lord- runs his fingers through his hair. Who even does that anymore? Koichi felt his heart give a small stutter he and hid his face in the palm of his hand.

"Um... I'm so glad you think so," Tsuzuku murmurs. "Meto helped me pick it out too. You really like how I look even if it's for a mission?" 

Of course he did. Tsuzuku looked positively gorgeous no matter what he looked like. Even during the mornings when his hair was messy or his eyes were blinking out of their sleepiness, even if he had a tiny bit of saliva from deep sleep lingering on the ridges of his mouth. No matter the case he still looked amazing. Koichi used his hands to first pull the top tighter around himself before gently reaching up to run his own fingers through the fringe in front of Tsuzuku's eyes. Gods those eyes, they were absolutely stunning. Koichi could look into them all day.

"You look so amazing Tsu," he peeps softly as they stand inconspicuously in the foyer. "Mission or not though, I like your style no matter what."

Tsuzuku must have liked that very much because the next thing Koichi knew there are soft lips pressing to his briefly, but it is enough to make his body feel like he was high on some kind of illegal drug.

Their lips finally leave one another and he bites on his bottom one, unable to suppress his inner glee from kissing his lover. God he felt like it was the beginning of this relationship again. The blushing bride and insecurities type.

"We... should probably get going," he peeped and curls his fingers against the front of his shirt. Tsuzuku nodded, knowing that getting carried away in the foyer where anyone could walk in on them would not be the best of circumstances. As tempting as it may seem.

"Okay. Yoka lent us the keys to his car, we can use that. And for now, just keep your head low and no one will recognize you okay?" 

They begin to walk away to leave until a voice, loud and chipper, stops them from the doors to the kitchen. 

"Hang on! Don't leave just yet!" 

Koichi turns and sees Aryu running towards them, an excited glint in his otherwise dull eyes. He had his long pretty blonde hair framing his face in a curtain and a dark sweatshirt around his body. 

"Aryu? What is it?" Tsuzuku questions the vampire, who stops at them just a few feet away bouncing on his heels. 

"I have something for you Koichi, something special! I think you'll thank me for this." 

Aryu smiles wide and reached into his sweatshirt pocket before pulling out a necklace, a small opal and silver model of the planet Saturn on a shiny gold chain. He hands it over, his fingers practically pushing the charm into Koichi's palm. 

"What's this for?" Koichi asks in confusion. Aryu folds his hands behind himself, a million secrets on his lips. 

"Well, I figured that even after all this time, people remember your face and name from when you were human. So... I've been training with Meto to create a spell just for this occasion. That charm will wipe every human in a mile radius of their memory of you ever existing so you can interact with them as you normally would. Wouldn't want your birthday to be ruined by being mistaken as a ghost come back from the dead now would we?" 

As he says this he's rocking on his heels, obviously very proud of himself. He came such a long way honestly. As for Koichi, he felt... so thankful to have him around. He would have never thought about that himself to be quite honest.

Koichi felt an emotion he couldn't fathom bubbling in his chest. This solved so many problems!

"Wow... I... I don't know what to say," he stuttered and clutched the pendant close. "Um... Thank you. So so much."

Aryu grinned, his toothy grin now doing less to intimidate him.

"Hey. What are friends for right?" he says and looks to Tsuzuku, smiling. "Now you lovebirds better hurry along. Don't wanna be late for your date."

Koichi nodded, and made the split second decision to pull Aryu into a tight squeezing hug.

"Thank you."

The vampire sucks in a sudden breath, unused to feeling such intimate contact with anyone other than... Him. But no. That was then, this was now. No time for lingering in the past.

"Yeah... Um... You're welcome."

Koichi pulls back and smiles widely, almost apologetically.

"We're going now. See you later then."

As he and Tsuzuku walk away he remembers one last thing.

"I'll let you guys know if I remember anything else!" he shouted out and ran off up the stairs. "Be careful!"

Tsuzuku tsked, but lets a smile appear on his lips regardless.

"He's adorable. I'm glad we decided to trust him. No doubt he will be crucial to us down the road."

Koichi nodded and takes his hand as they once again head out of the estate. Outside was the car Yoka let them borrow, a beautiful but old school impala that had probably seen it's fair share of messes. 

"Yeah I don't doubt that," Koichi says and climbs into the passengers side, waiting for his lover to do the same. "He just needs time, that's all." 

Aryu had been through unimaginable things for most of his existence, of course he needed as much time as he could get. Koichi was just glad he survived the ordeal of being rejected as a host. 

Tsuzuku closed his door and starts the car, smiling the whole time. 

"Well, first things first," he says and starts to pull the car out of the driveway to the long gravel driveway that would lead them to the highway. "What do you want to do first?" 

Koichi stares at the pendant still in his fingers before slipping it over his head, feeling an immense wave of security wash over him. This thing really was enchanted. 

"I dunno... You told me that there was someone you knew wandering the streets who knew stuff right? How about we meet up with him? Maybe he knows something else." 

Huh. Tsuzuku hadn't thought of that. Maybe they should get the most important thing out of the way first. 

"All right. His name is Sena, and I know where he patrols, so meeting up with him should not be too hard. But after that, what I had in mind for us hopefully, maybe... dinner somewhere? Then after that some shopping or something... Fun?" 

His voice cracks and trails off, as though he were nervous. Aww, was he getting butterflies? Koichi giggles and stares out at the scenery passing them by, feeling his chest flutter excitedly. Today was gonna be a good day, vampires be damned. Even though it was subtle, he knew very well what his lover was suggesting and now he was excited.

"Sure. I would love that Tsu," he answers. "But nowhere too expensive okay?" 

Not realizing he was holding in his breath Tsuzuku let's out a deep relieved sigh.

"Oh come on love, you wound me. As your lover I am allowed to spoil you once in a while," he laughs and used his free right hand to take Koichi's in his own. "Especially considering your birthday is tomorrow, I would expect nothing less if it were me. Besides, it's not like I can't afford it."

Koichi wants to argue against it, but Tsuzuku seems so eager to prove that to him. So why not? This could be their last chance after all. He probably needed this as a way of mentally preparing himself for what was to come. 

"I get it I get it," he chirped but didn't take his hand away. "Fine then, if you so badly want to spoil me then by all means go for it. Don't say I didn't warn you though, I can be kind of demanding."

He left that last part as a suggestive undertone, blushing madly. Tsuzuku grins, catching on instantly.

"So? Hotel or back here tonight?" he asks. "The estate is nice, but its been so long since I've been in a hotel."

After a whole mile and a half of gravel road he finally pulls on to the highway and they make their way to the city, the sun glaring at them even off of faraway sky scrapers. 

Koichi knew that Tsuzuku was planning on pulling out all the stops for him, and he loved that.

"Your idea sounds nicer. I love hotels, especially ones where we can't be bothered."

Their fingers automatically curl together and Tsuzuku is grinning in satisfaction.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Just count on me today, okay?" 

Not using a verbal answer Koichi squeezes his hand in response, another silent gesture. And that was all Tsuzuku needed really. 

He just hoped the day went smoothly and nothing interrupted them later on. 


	54. Chapter 54

Why was this happening to them? What had Minpha done to deserve this? As far as Koichi knew, the cat demon was the sweetest most adorable thing ever, but now that image was ruined... 

Tsuzuku looks at him to see the distress written across his normally happy features and he sighs heavily with guilt.

"I'm sorry."

Having taken off the corset and dressed only in a pair of lacy pink underwear the pinkette remained under the silky red duvet, trembling with anxiety and despair. At the same time Tsuzuku took another call a few seconds later, but it only lasted just as long as the last.

"What... happened?" he managed to croak out once Tsuzuku broke off the phone call. "Who... who hurt him? Who killed him?"

The look on Tsuzuku's face was... one of rage. But something about it felt very misplaced. 

"I... I don't know how to tell you this baby," he sighs and sits on the edge of the hotel bed, now dressed in his pants from before. "That was Shinya... He said he is coming over here with some very bad news, so we should get dressed... But he did tell me... a few things about what was happening. And it isn't gonna be pretty."

That alone was enough to make Koichi feel even worse. Oh his poor friend... What happened?

"Please... I need to know," was all he asks. Tsuzuku sighs and decided that sugar coating would probably be more harmful than helpful. Best to just... tell him right?

"Look," he says and brings Koichi close to him so they could embrace, a hand going around his waist and the other finding his fingers. "Just... don't blame him okay? What I am about to tell you, don't let it skew your thoughts of your friend, as I know how much he meant to you. When he was... spotted back home last night, he was going to his boyfriend's house... He was infected with whatever Sena was talking about, and it made him attempt to kill the boyfriend." Minpha was... infected? But... what did that mean? "The vampire that killed him is actually on our side, as part a sub unit of spies snooping for info at the behest of Shinya. They had no other choice, he was selling information on us to the... the other vampires. His boyfriend was rescued, but that was all he managed to tell me, I am sure he will have more information later." 

"So... he was the traitor that we were warned about..?" Koichi choked, feeling his chest tighten with disbelief. "But... why? Why would he do this to us?"

Tsuzuku holds him closer, reveling in his body heat for comfort. 

"Well... When the vampires attacked him, he threw up a black snake like creature before dying, so we can only imagine he was cursed or something. They managed to kill it thankfully, so it can't infect anyone else. Whatever else there was, Shinya will explain it when he gets here. I'm sorry, I know how much you cared about him. But he was too far gone."

How was he supposed to be... How was he supposed to react to all of this?

Slowly he pulled his sore body out of the sheets, his attitude now at it's very lowest. Tsuzuku held his hand out for support, and Koichi takes it to stand up on shaky legs. But he can't resist hugging his lover tight, still emotionally distressed. 

Just thinking about it made him want to scream and protest vehemently, but his current state would not allow it. All he could do now was think back on how long he and Minpha had been friends and wonder from there where it all went wrong. Sure they lost contact after they came back here but... who kows what sort of things he was capable of since he was infected? 

And being a non vampire, he could easily go back and forth between this world and the other. Information was just a hop skip and a portal away. Koichi just had to thank the lucky stars that vampire wards could not be destroyed except by the person that created them.  

"All this time, Minpha was that close to us and he-"

-KSCHHHHHH-

A sudden electricity blackout makes his words catch in his throat, and spikes of fear go up his spine. The darkness was coupled with an intense chill settling in the room. 

"Koichi don't move," Tsuzuku hissed at him. 'Stay close to me."

Oh he wasn't moving, his legs were literally rooted to the ground right now. His toes started to idly curl into the soft fabric of the underfoot carpet and he shivered. Having some clothes on right now would be really nice.

"What do we do?" he whispered softly. "Stay or go?" 

The dark room was soon coming into focus as his night vision kicked in, and Tsuzuku looked just as nervous. This darkness was unsettling even for him. His lover looks around before pulling him to the window, where they could see just how high up they were. A thirty floor room seemed romantic at first, but a hasty escape in lieu of a nice view was probably a better idea to begin with. The sky was dark, the last sliver of sunlight having been swallowed by the dark pregnant rain clouds hanging over the city. Small wet streaks slowly began to patter against the glass, blurring the rainbow hued lights.

Tsuzuku frowned and stared down below at the parking lot, where he spotted the car they came in.

"Hmm... Get some clothes on, we need to go. Now."

Nodding Koichi hurried to his bag where he remembered buying some clothes that would cover him up better than what they arrived in. A mickey mouse sweater (screw wearing a shirt right now) white skinnies, but he decided the same shoes would work. Tsuzuku came away from the window to throw on his jacket, also neglecting the concept of a shirt. They both stuffed the things they had with them into their bags before hurrying out of the room. Leaving it a mess was the least of their worries right now.

Tsuzuku would most definitely not be getting his security deposit back though...

In the darkened hallway, Koichi had to avert his eyes down so no one in the hallways would see the glow coming from his eyes. People were peeking their heads out their doors, confused and worried with lights from both small flashlights and phone screens. As they passed by he could hear the discordant whispers and concerned murmurs. People gathered in the corridor, staring at the stairwell expectantly. 

"Is the power out on all the floors?"

"Where are the maintenance workers?" 

"Mommy? Where is daddy?" 

Even the discordant fussing of a small child could be heard through the hallway, making his chest twinge. 

Koichi just wanted to get out of here quickly, he was having bad flashbacks to when he was knocked out back at Shinya's building. Unknowingly he shivered and pulled the sweater neck further up his face. Tsuzuku noticed this right away and used one arm to put around his waist and hold him in a gentle hug as they walked. Now the door to the stairway was close, a welcome solace away from so many humans at once.

"Don't panic," Tsuzuku pressed as they push open the heavy door. "Just breathe, and we'll get through this together. Luckily it seems as though just this building is out, though I doubt such a light thunder storm is the reason." 

Koichi bites his lip, his anxiety now through the roof. But he listened to Tsuzuku, taking deep breaths to calm his heartbeat. Since the elevators were out, there were multiple people complaining and on their cell phones, thankfully ignoring them as they walked by.

 "Maybe the power lines are just... overloaded?" he asks himself. "This would happen at my old school sometimes, the power would just go out for no reason other than overuse."

Really, any excuse right now would put his mind at ease. But knowing their luck... he was feeling a little foolish thinking of anything other than a bad reason. Still, Tsuzuku seemed more than ready to accept it, even chuckling a little bit. 

 "Yeah that could very well be the case," he agreed with a smile. "Silver linings as they say."

His phone beeps again and just as he goes to answer it Koichi stopped dead in his tracks, forcing him to do the same. The pinkette could feel that... something was wrong here. A cold frosty feeling similar to the one he felt in the hotel room settled into his bones and he practically felt ice collecting on his skin. Despite that though the air felt electric, causing the hair on the back of his neck to go up. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to stop and listen. 

A sound, small and minute like the dropping of a pin, pinged off the ceiling of this stairwell and back to him. His ears perked up and he suddenly felt a change in the airflow around them, creating an uneven vortex of cold and heat. He didn't dare to look up though, as he feared seeing something he knew was there. In a corner. Waiting for them, stalking them, hunting them. This feeling was familiar, and it was obvious what had just happened and what they walked into.

A trap.

In that instant Koichi knew they only had one option. Fight or flee, and right now he was in no condition to fight. No while his hips still ached and he was still vulnerable. His next words leave his mouth as a desperate hiss.

"Run..!"

Like a bat out of hell, he grabs Tsuzuku's hand and forced his legs to carry him down the stairwell, knowing that they should at least make it to the next floor, as there was no way in the nine Hells they could outrun whatever that thing was for twenty nine more floors. 

Tsuzuku didn't have to be told twice, following without a single objection and no words. The feeling grew worse and his enhanced senses picked up on every bit of it. With each step the air grew more discordant, colder, more sticky. Like the very air around them were like a spiders web and they were the helpless insects. With each step they triggered vibrations, beckoning forth the faceless beast after them. 

They ran only a little further before Koichi felt a painful twinge start to appear in his legs and back. Damn..! He was still sore! Why did this have to happen on such a day as this?? Just as they approach the door to the next floor his legs tremble painfully and he gives out on the landing platform, his lungs burning and legs aching. Tsuzuku skidded to a stop and picked him up bridal style, knowing how much pain he must have been in right now. 

"Don't stop," Koichi panted as he clung on for dear life. "Just... get us to a window or something!"

Tsuzuku all but burst through the twenty ninth floor door, breathing in mouthfuls of oxygen and looking around for any form of solace. Behind them the door closed and Koichi was never more relieved to see other people around. They were just as confused as the people on the floor above, and didn't seem to care about the strange two people bursting through the door. 

But at least that was another problem avoided. Tsuzuku allowed himself a brief respite as he hugged his lover close to his chest, his legs like jelly. Koichi clung on tightly as well, burying his face into the crook of Tsuzuku's neck. 

"Thank God," he gasped and leans against the plastered wall behind him to catch his breath. "I thought for sure we would be caught..."

The pinkette shivers violently, unable to push away the fear nagging at the back of his mind.

"Tsu I'm so scared," he finally peeped. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

His lover hugged him even close, desperate to the point of melding their bodies together. 

"I dunno... Hold on."

Looking around, he could see other people looking out their doors and an open window down this hallway. Perhaps that could be their way out, but... With all these people around, he could not see them getting out without attracting attention. They had to avert their attention somewhere else. Otherwise they'd be stuck here until the power came on and the elevator was fixed. Whatever was in the stairwell, he knew that they were not after the humans, just them alone. Could it be another vampire? Or something else entirely?

Checking his phone, he noticed another message from Shinya. Not good news as always.

VAMPIRES IN BUILDING. They have begun to attack our city. Meet me outside. NOW.

Well maybe if they weren't an easy three hundred feet in the air right now they could but thanks to Tsuzuku's stupid ideas they weren't. But maybe if... They ask one of these people to use their bathrooms then they could slip out of there quietly? It could work, it had to. What other choice did they have?

Besides, it wasn't like he hasn't scaled hundred foot buildings before.

"Play along," he says quietly. "I have an idea. But you have to keep your head down and look as pitiful as you can."

"What are you planning?" Koichi asked. not understanding at first because he was already pretty pitiful. But as his lover walked towards a woman with a small boy in her arms he could tell that he was definitely plotting something. 

"Excuse me miss," he began to gain her attention. She looked at the strange couple with wary eyes, immediately bringing the child closer to her. 

"What is it?" She peeped. 

"The power had gone out while we were leaving. My girlfriend and I were coming down the steps but she has fallen and hurt her leg pretty badly," he lies smoothly with a sheepish smile. "Is it alright if we use your bathroom so I can make sure it isn't too serious? It will only take us but a few moments, then we will be out of your hair."

Girlfriend? Koichi knew he was very feminine but to be called a girl..! If this were not a serious situation he would be fuming right now.

"Oh dear," the woman fussed as she looked over Koichi, now worried. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

Suddenly put on the spot he floundered for words but luckily his distress prompted Tsuzuku to lie again, and with an even sweeter smile this time. 

"She's mute, talking isn't exactly something she is comfortable with."

The woman stepped aside and holds open her door. 

"Oh! I am very sorry, the bathroom is right through here. Please, take your time."

Koichi smiles gratefully and nods, while Tsuzuku slowly strides into the room. 

"Thank you so very much, we won't be but a few moments."

They close the bathroom door behind them and Koichi sighed in relief, motioning for his lover to set him on the closed toilet seat. Around them were used towels and a pair of swim trunks the size of a child and a woman sized swimsuit hanging on the shower curtain.

But aside from that, did Tsuzuku seriously just call him a girl and get away with it?

"Girlfriend huh?" he questioned with raised eyebrows. "I feel bad for her believing that very obvious lie."

Tsuzuku just shushed him with a finger to his lips. 

"Shh, you can't let her hear us. Now, there is a window above your head, perhaps we can squeeze out of there and scale our way down."

Indeed, above Koichi Was a small but manageable two panned window with a view of Tokyo tower from here. It looked barely big enough to fit them, and that would have to work. Hopefully no vampires would see them from up here. And at least the rain stopped. For now.

"How do you plan on getting us down from up here?" he asked. "We're more than a hundred feet in the air, and I still can't fly with these pathetic wings of mine."

His lover sighed heavily and gave him a serious look paired with a weak smile. 

"You're just going to have to trust me. Now open the window, it's time to go home."

Well when did Tsuzuku ever turn him down the wrong path?

"Okay... I guess I am getting sick of being away from safety."

He turns around and climbs up onto the seat to pry the window open, only to see a thick screen there. Probably to discourage jumpers. Frowning he turned around, lifting an eyebrow.

"Now what?"

Tsuzuku smiled. 

"Just push the screen out, you're strong enough to do that right?"

Was Tsuzuku questioning his ability to... do things like this? And why did that make him more upset than what was probably intended?

"Um, yes. Just watch me," he snaps and forcefully shoves the mesh screen from its frame with a screech, watching as it plummeted to a dark alleyway below them, hearing a dull thud and a crash not long after. Satisfied he huffed and gave his lover a pointed stare. Tsuzuku laughs, though one could tell he was tired. "Satisfied?"

"I never doubted you for even a second Koi," he answered and touched his back to reassure him. "Here hold this, I should go first so I can find some good footing, then you come out after me and I can carry us to safety."

After grabbing his bag Koichi gingerly removed himself from Tsuzuku's way, now a little ashamed of his haughty attitude just now. Tsuzuku was just trying to help... right? So why did he feel a need to prove himself worthy of such a task like this? Maybe that was what he had intended? So he didn't feel... useless?

"Come on now, I can't hold this ledge forever or someone might see me."

Oh right. Jeez when did he climb out? Maybe he was more pulled into his thoughts than he thought. Now he was already outside the window, more than likely stepping on an edge out there somewhere and holding onto the windowsill. Koichi crawled over the edge of the sill and looked over the edge, feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline from being so damn high up. 

"You still sure this is a good idea?" he asked, now worried again like before. Tsuzuku chuckled a little. 

"It's fine, what other choice do we have really? Come on, I've got you."

Again, he was right. Still how was Tsuzuku planning on doing this anyway? Guess he'd just have to find out. Koichi breathes in deeply, thanking his lucky stars he did not have a fear of heights that would have made attempting this otherwise impossible.

"Please don't drop me," he pleaded as he adjusted the bags on his back before he eased his way out of the windowsill legs first and then poked his head out. "I don't think I would be able to save myself if you do."

Now he dangled precariously above the city, only a small slip away from certain death. Now he had to wonder where exactly that mesh screen had landed. 

"No, I wouldn't dream of it, love," Tsuzuku promised with a small beckoning gesture. "That's it, just a little more." 

Koichi finally was able to ease himself into his lover's arms, his breath escaping into the cool air as a small cloud. He heaved a sigh of relief and lets Tsuzuku's arms go around him as a security blanket. 

"There you go," Tsuzuku coos in his ear and adjust their position a little more. "That wasn't so bad was it?" 

Looking over Tsuzuku's protective arm around him he could now see the city sprawled out beneath and around him, and it was very lovely to look at. 

"Well no, it is actually quite nice up here. I'm not heavy am I?"

"Of course not, I can hold three of you easy," Tsuzuku laughs and closed the window. "I'm sure she won't come looking for us any time soon. Now, is there a nearby roof? Maybe I can jump us to a safe place."

Holding in his breath he looked around near their spot, spotting a very close roof maybe ten feet from here. It shouldn't be too difficult a jump. 

"There's one right behind and below us," he answered and shuffled the bags better so they would not fall. "About ten feet away and another twenty feet down."

"Right," Tsuzuku breathed and looks over his shoulder. "Koi I'm gonna need to move you to my back so I can't drop you. Can you do that?"

Again with the questioning. Of course he could. But Koichi made sure not to be too offended and just nods. After some struggling he managed to hook his arms and legs around his lover, holding on for dear life. Tsuzuku looks for the ledge carefully, ready to make the jump when a sudden noise through the window catches their attention. 

"They went through here." 

"Find them! Don't let them escape!"

Crap..! They were followed all the way here? Through the glass window he saw the darkened silhouettes of two people rushing into the bathroom, neither of whom were the woman.

"Oh no, vampires??" Koichi questioned. Tsuzuku scowled. 

"Most likely they followed our scent from the stairwell... Hang on to me." 

A rush of wind blew past his ears and the sudden vertigo from dropping a sudden twenty feet straight down twisted his stomach into knots, making his whole body feel like he jumped from a plane without a parachute. 

The feeling was brief, but catching the end of the roof made his organs catch up with his body and he felt winded. 

"You okay?" Tsuzuku asked as he clung to the side of the building expertly, now outside another window it seemed like. Still dizzy Koichi nodded, swallowing and sucking in oxygen to his best extent. Adrenaline pumped through his brain and he felt like he was on a strange fucked up high. Was this feeling what everyone meant when they said he would love the feeling of flying? Phoenixes were bird types after all, and he hadn't gotten the chance to learn how to fly.

"Yeahh I just... feel a little winded was all," he admits and laughs softly. "Man if we weren't being chased by bloodthirsty vampires right now I would ask you to take me building jumping more often."

Though they had no time to laugh as there was a sudden loud noise above their heads, akin to a window being slammed open forcefully. Koichi feels his adrenaline hike up more as an eerily distraught face peeks out of the window. Dark hair, menacing white eyes, and a snarl cruel enough to make his body freeze over.

And then they make eye contact. And he can feel the rage radiating off from this creature in waves and it makes him feel like hurling. And then he's smiling, like a predator cornering his prey. His voice, Gods his voice. It was so creepy and inhuman that just hearing it made Koichi's ears feel like they were going to explode.

"Found you."

That was when he knew they had to nope the fuck out now.

"Tsu," he whispered. "Go."

"Huh?" comes a confused answer but he just wanted to get away from this terrifying creature as fast as possible.

"Just go!" he hissed and pulled none to gently onto Tsuzuku's hair to pry him away from the building. Hissing in pain Tsuzuku spared no glance upwards for fear of what he could see before literally throwing himself across the ten foot gap to the roof, his fingers clutching the rough concrete roof before pulling them both over the edge. Koichi crawled onto the flat roof, taking in more breaths to calm his heart. His lover kneels on his knees, just as breathless as he was.

"Are you okay?" Tsuzuku asks once they find each other's hands. The pinkette nods, welcoming the arms around his neck. 

"Yes... I'll be okay." 

But he spared one more glance upwards, feeling his blood run cold. The figure still stood there, his eyes evil and cruel and a smirk so eerie he knew this creature was no one he wanted to mess with. Who the hell was he?

"We should go," Tsuzuku says as the rain decided to start up again. "We need to find Shinya, and there will be more of them soon if we stick around."

Well yes of course he knew that. But... he just had to know one thing that was bothering him. 

"Who are you?" he asks more to himself than anyone. But he was certain he was heard, because as they stood up to leave he could have sworn he heard an answer. 

"The name is Haru. And you'll be seeing more of me, lovelies."

Maybe he should not have asked. 


	55. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late with this! I've been busy with some things!
> 
> NSFW FOR THIS CHAPTER OFC

It was as beautiful a day as ever, if a bit nippy. There was hardly a cloud in the sky save for the occasional wayward wisp. But from what Koichi understood of this world, Tokyo was very unpredictable when it came to the weather. So he and Tsuzuku made sure to pick up an umbrella once they made it to town and started walking around. There was a hotel near where they parked so that was probably their best bet for now. So they kept it in mind as they went about the city.

So far, he got his nails done in bright silver and pink, and had his hair curled before being braided and letting it sit on the side of his head in cascades. Then Tsuzuku took him to a piercing parlor where he got a faux diamond pierced into his bottom lip. It looked really nice on him honestly, and was almost instantly healed thanks to his body's healing abilities. Once it was done Tsuzuku had to be pushed away more than once so he couldn't continuously kiss and nip at it with his teeth. He said it was sexy too, which was a big plus.

Then they spent more time shopping for random things that caught their eye. Koichi found more clothes and Tsuzuku said he found a secret in some... adult oriented store. Of which he knew he wanted to try later when they were alone. Just thinking about it made his whole body quiver with excitement.

But they had stuff to do, so there was no more time to play around. At least not until later.

Shinjuku was always his favorite place to go when Koichi was feeling lonely. It was near a train station and packed with people looking for excitement. But that made him nervous. Everyone was looking at him and Tsuzuku either like they were celebrities or freaks of nature. Of which one though he wasn't too sure.

Humans... He wasn't quite sure how to mingle with them anymore. Being an outcast tended to do that sort of thing to you. Not like he did it much anyway before this, but since being with Tsuzuku back home he learned how to be sociable...

"Hey."

He hears a soft voice in his ear and jumps, shivering. Tsuzuku is looking at him with concern, his arm around his waist as usual. Was he daydreaming again?

"Huh?"

His lover's smile returns, still just as worried as before.

"You had this glossy eyed look in your eyes, like you were off in another world, hypothetically speaking. Is something the matter?"

Koichi blushed and looked away, feeling a thudding in his ears.

"No I was just... Thinking about how much I still hate being around humans, how homesick I feel. Now that I'm different from them, I feel even more alienated. You know?"

They stopped in front of a shop selling contact lenses and Tsuzuku's hold around his waist tightens. He did that when he got nervous. That and there were a gaggle of school girls ogling Koichi like he was a piece if candy. Didn't they have school or something?

"If you feel overwhelmed, we can always go find a room now. You don't have to force yourself to do this."

As much as the idea appealed to him Koichi knew they had to do this. If he could not adjust to being around them how was he supposed to be expected to save them? So he shook his head and grips tighter onto the clothing bag in his fingers. A hotel room could wait.

"No. No I'll be fine," he quickly denies. "Lets just... Keep walking and find Sena. Please."

Tsuzuku hummed thoughtfully, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Koichi's soft pink curls.

"Okay. But whenever you need a break just let me know okay?"

God he was such a worry wart. But that made him feel secure strangely enough.

"Of course I will. You know that. Now come on... Let's go."

Tsuzuku nodded and kissed his head again before they continued walking. This particular part of the city was one long strip of buildings filled with shops and establishments, so you could see from one end to the other for at least ten straight blocks. They were currently in the middle, seeking out another head of curly pink hair.

"So... Who is this Sena guy anyway?" Koichi finds himself asking. "Is he a human or..?"

"Well... He is a human yes, but much like Yoka or Takashi he is very skilled and trained how to take down vampires. So we're going to need him with us when push comes to shove. Speaking if which..."

He paused talking and squinted at something far in front of them. Koichi looks for himself, unable to see what he was looking at.

"What? Do you see something?" he asks.

"Yeah I... Think he is over there, in front of that restaurant. Come on."

Tsuxuku takes his hand in one swift motion and starts to drag him along through the throngs of brightly colored people towards a small brick building with the words 'café in bright pink neon plastered all over it. Now Koichi could see a person sitting at an outdoor table, scanning the crowds through thick black rimmed glasses. Bright pastel pink hair was pushed sideways in a messy braid and an all black outfit let him blend in yet stand out at the same time.

"That's him?" he asks breathlessly and struggles to keep up.

"Looks like it," Tsuzuku answered. "They told me he would be easy to spot. Looks like he is looking for us as well."

They approach the front of the café and slowly come to a stop in front of the mysterious person. He looks at them, his carefully lined eyes sparking with recognition.

"Ah. Tsuzuku," comes a soft but strong voice. "That would be you right?"

Okay so this was definitely him.

"Yes, and this is Koichi," Tsuzuku answers.  "We were told you could help us."

Sena straightens out his posture and nodded, motioning for them to join him in sitting down.

"Yes yes of course. Please sit, we have much to discuss and not a lot of time. I have another appointment in about half an hour so we should keep this brief."

Koichi sits next to Tsuzuku as Sena digs around in a nearby black tote bag and pulls out a black shiny folder.

"So what exactly is the information you have for us?" Tsuzuku questions him. "Yoka spoke very highly of you so it must be important."

Sena looks around their table for people, seemingly paranoid of his surroundings. That would have been weird has the circumstances been different, but Koichi felt exactly the same way. After making sure it was okay he began speaking.

"He flatters me, its really not my place to say I am not flattered though. Well first things first. As you can tell I am a human and I can be trusted. As for what I do, the FBI employs me as a vampire hunter under the guise of an investigative journalist. This job has provided me with ways necessary for procuring information regarding this... Vampire infestation. Yoka and I have an arrangement. I risk my life for info and he provides me with the necessary protection that comes with this sort of job.

"Now... I won't beat around the bush here. Bad things are going down and we don't have a lot of time left before shit hits the fan and we're all literally screwed. Now from what I understand, there is an entire sub-coven of vampires deep in the underground of this city. They're different from the normal covens, the ones that leave humans alone. These ones are snatching up humans and vampires alike, and we can't find them until its... Too late for them."

There is a sudden drip landing on the table and it only takes Koichi a split second to realize that it was a tear. Quickly the human wipes his eyes and sighs, scowling. Sena was clearly more affected than he was letting on. Did he... Perhaps know someone who was taken?

"Sena-san?" he peeped quietly. "Are... You okay?"

The human nodded and struggles to gain his composure.

"Yes I just was... Remembering someone who was taken from me."

Koichi knew right away that the feelings he was having were more than understandable.

"My... My lover. Ricko. He's a vampire. The sweetest and kindest one I have ever met. And then... One day he just... Snapped. He became hostile to me after some vampires attacked us and he got bitten by one of them. After failing to kill me he fled, but I knew he had gone after them to join their coven. I knew, because when he attacked me he was blabbering on about 'seeing the truth' and 'needing to please his master.' He was gone and I... Have devoted myself to finding a cure. But if it comes down to it... I may have to kill him."

Sena takes a shuddering suppressed breath and slowly continued on, his voice lowering to barely above a whisper as his face hardened.

"You have to understand something here. They are not normal vampires. There was something... So _wrong_ with him. There was an _insanity_ in his eyes that... I have never seen before. Its like something was inside him, infecting him like a disease and controlling him.

"You have to be careful, one bite from one of them could mean being lost to whatever was controlling him forever. This I know from personal experience more than anything. This has to be widespread knowledge in both the vampire and non human communities before it gets too out of control."

Sena finally stops, seemingly relieved to get this heavy information off of his chest and lowering his head into his palm. Koichi immediately felt pity for this poor guy. Human or not, he was more in tune with their world than other people, therefore he was more relatable regarding what he was feeling. Knowing how it felt to love someone, so dearly, he knew losing Tsuzuku would literally destroy him.

And from the looks of it, Sena was pretty much emotionally wrecked. Looking even closer, he could see the dark circles under the eyeliner around his eyes. How long had he been suffering for?

Tsuzuku sighed as well, clearly emotionally affected right now. He shared a sympathetic look with Koichi, clasping their fingers together.

"Sena.... I'm sorry."

Blinking away tears Sena sniffles, a humorless laugh falling from his lips.

"For what? You didn't kidnap my lover and turn him against me," he mutters. "And I don't need your pity. I just need to know if you're here to help get him back or not."

Oh they were. Koichi was more than certain of that. They were here to get back at these bastards for taking over their lives. There was nothing else that was as important as that.

"Don't worry," Koichi pipes up. "You are not the only one who has been affected. We'll get him back, along with everyone who was taken. All we need to know is how to start."

The human displays a small sign if hope in the way his head lifts and a smile appears.

"Thank you. I'll tell you one more thing before I go. There is a small den about ten blocks from here filled with friendly vampires who managed to escape their clutches, finding them should be no problem what with the way it looks and all that. I would suggest going to see them for more information as I have not been able to get close enough, as they don't exactly trust humans. They should know something. But I do have to suggest resting up before going to see them, as they can be... very spontaneous. That's all I really have to say. So if you'll excuse me..." 

Before either of them can ask Sena is standing up an packing away his stuff and heading away through the crowd.

"Well... That was certainly... Informative," Tsuzuku mumbles. "He disappeared so quickly though I didn't get the chance to ask him what the address was. What does he mean by spontaneous?"

Koichi stared in the direction that Sena disappeared, feeling a lot less enthusiastic about their day. But Sena... he was just a victim as they were now. Having a lover taken so suddenly certainly wasn't on his agenda of things he wanted to happen. They had to fix this, and fix it soon. However... Right now, he was feeling a little overwhelmed as more and more people began to notice them. Perhaps something warm in this cool environment would do him good. 

"I dunno but... Maybe since we're here we could get something to drink and then... head to a hotel? I know it's barely five in the afternoon but... I'm tired."

Well truthfully he want tired. It was more like an excuse to finally have a moment with Tsuzuku. Thankfully he didn't have to say much more, because Tsuzuku stops him with a finger to his mouth. Probably more sensual than he intended it to be though, because he had to resist letting it slip past them and into his mouth. 

"Ah, say no more," comes a gentle assuring tone. "I'll get us something and then we can go." 

Then he smiled and kissed at his temple before walking into the building. 

"Thanks."

He just had to hope no vampires tried to snatch him up while he was waiting here. Looking around himself he spotted another small group of of three girls staring at him from afar. They all looked about his age, maybe a little older. College aged. Great. He gave them what he had hoped was a warning glare before turning around to ignore it, feeling the tattoo's on his back burning very uncomfortably. 

Yeah he definitely hated being around humans. 

/////////////////////////////////

Returning to the hotel took a few minutes longer than either of them probably wanted but at least now they knew they would be safe. 

Tsuzuku got them a honeymoon suite high on top of the hotel with one queen sized bed for them both and a lovely view of the city from two huge bay windows. All the decor was white and bright red, hence being a... honeymoon suite.

But that didn't matter right now. He just wanted... _Affection_. Affection that only his lover could give.

Koichi toed off his shoes at the entrance before pushing Tsuzuku up against the wall nearest the bathroom, lips latching to the exposed collarbones in desperate heavy kisses. Tsuzuku chuckles deeply, his arms going around Koichi's slim waist.

"Eager aren't we?" he murmurs and shivers as a warm tongue slid over his jugular. "I should have known you were lying about being tired."

Koichi purred and cupped the front of Tsuzuku's pants, his kisses open mouthed and hot.

"I am. Got an issue with that?" He cooed and squeezes, feeling Tsuzuku flinch under his fingers and grinning in response. "There were so many people around us staring at me and it made me uncomfortable. I need you to make me feel better..." 

Koichi was ready to take the initiative until Tsuzuku's hands lowered to the hem of his over shirt and tugged at it, eager to remove it and look upon the bare skin there. 

"I will," Tsuzuku promises and finally pulls the offensive fabric away. "But can I just say, this is the last time I ever let you go out in public so skimpily dressed like this. So many people were staring at your stomach." 

Then he yelps as cold fingers slip under the corset covering his spine, moaning in his throat as they caressed the upraised tattoo's on his skin that spread all over his back. Slivers of heat began to pulse in his ears, and his body literally turned to jelly. 

"Ungh... Tsu, you know my tattoo's feel funny when you... touch them..." 

Then he's gasping again as Tsuzuku yanks up his head and forcibly shoves his tongue in for a deep kiss, and he's literally a puddle in his arms. Tsuzuku then decides to leave the corset on him and switches their positions so he was the one pinning Koichi to the wall. Their kiss deepens and Koichi eagerly throws his arms around his lover for support and hooks a leg around his waist. Between their bodies he can already feel how hard Tsuzuku was through the front of his pants. And he was no different. 

"Mhm, you definitely feel so tense love," the daemon laughs. "Am I the cause of this?"

Koichi's fingers find their way up to soft blonde tresses and he tugs on them, loving how they felt in between his fingers and how Tsuzuku groans as he pulls. Though he had to admit, he sorely missed there being big beautiful horns for him to grab onto here. But this would do for now. 

"Ugh Tsu," he whimpers. "Please. I need you..."

His lover gladly scoops him up and throws him on the bed before yanking off his own shirt, showing off every inch of his lovely physique. Koichi literally drooled every time he set eyes on his lover without clothes on. It made the strain in his pants even worse and he audibly whined, biting onto his lip and resisting the urge to yank them off himself. 

"You're so needy tonight," Tsuzuku chuckles giddily as he pushed apart Koichi's legs where he saw a prominent tent through his skinny jeans. "Look at you. What a naughty boy, Koichi."

A playfully sadistic smile creeps onto his face and he gently runs his fingers across his lover's thighs before grabbing at them like an animal to yank them away. Koichi lifts himself up to help him take them off and quietly sighs in relief as they were finally gone. Now dressed only in his corset, his body shivered at the cool air of the room. Tsuzuku's eyes soaked in the image of his lover, splayed out for only him to see. He already had a small collection of pre against his stomach.

Neither of them spoke at that moment, too eager to get to the best part of their day so far. Tsuzuku revealed his secret gift for his lover, which turned out to be a very flowery scented bottle of strawberry scented lubrication and a cute pair of pink knee high stockings with strawberries on them. This kinky asshole... 

"What the hell..?" Koichi giggled and sat up to press their foreheads together. "You're so weird, but it's cute... Put them on for me?" 

An elated smile lights up his lover's handsome face and he knows he was in for an amazing night. Slowly Tsuzuku makes him scoot back against the soft satiny pillows shaped like hearts and brought both Koichi's legs up to his shoulders and hooked them over. Here he kissed lovingly at them, slowly sliding the strawberry stockings on slowly, inch by inch, using every precious second to trail his lips along Koichi's calf until they were fully on. 

The whole time, he never took his eyes off of Koichi's, keeping them on himself. The stockings were so soft and warm, a total contrast to the cold fingers sending him high into the clouds.

"Tsuzuku, you're not being fair," he whined as he flopped back against the pillows, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. Tsuzuku just ignored that comment before pushing himself between his legs. 

"Just let me spoil you tonight," he says with a smile and starts to undo his own clothes. "But just keep that corset on okay? It's sexier than hell right now."

Koichi giggles and readily accepts the kiss to his lips and the hands on his hips. Soon he feels Tsuzuku gently grasp his erection and starts to keen in his throat, his mouth going lack and allowing an adventurous tongue inside. 

"Mmm..!" he moaned softly as he feels Tsuzuku start to prep him with three digits coated in the scented gel. Tsuzuku smiled and keeps up the assault of sweet kisses and pushed deep into his lover, pulling them back and then back in until he was certain it was fine, pulling them out much to the pinkette's dismay. 

"There, I think you're fine. Tell me if you don't feel good okay?" 

Koichi only takes a second to breathe before he's gasping breathlessly as Tsuzuku pushed deep inside to the deepest part of him. The familiar stinging pain accompanied by sweet blissful fullness has him trembling, feeling like he was already to come just from this. Tsuzuku is groaning lowly, almost like a growl. He's holding his legs close to his chest, his eyes easily taking in everything. A single bead of sweat trailed down his otherwise calm face.

"God you feel good around me, so tight..." 

Koichi incoherently moans out loud, desperate for friction and gripping himself for relief. 

"Please move, I'm okay," he pleads. "Just move..."

His lover caressed his face one last time before letting his legs go around his waist and pressing as close as possible with his arms over his head before starting to move his hips, slow but deep into silky warm depths. Koichi bit on his tongue as intense pleasure seeped into every inch of his body, rendering him a helpless puddle against the sheets. Every sound leaving his lips is practically dripping with lust and neediness.

It kept up like this for a while, just slow and steady, until Tsuzuku's rhythm suddenly picks up speed and intensity. Sweat beaded down Koichi's forehead, but the daemon didn't seem to care as he kissed and smooched his face lovingly. Soon it became too much to handle and he gripped tight onto Tsuzuku's arms. Heat began to coil inside his stomach, telling him he was so very close. His legs squeeze tighter onto his lover's body, urging him on for _deeper and harder_. Tsuzuku of course eagerly accepted the invitation and once more plunged deeper and harder.

"Gonna come..! Tsuzuku please!"

His hips began to ache as Tsuzuku pounded him into the sheets, losing his voice with each second and only able to whine and moan quietly under the intense bliss rolling through his body. The daemon groaned again, his rhythm becoming erratic. His voice was raspy, deep and so fucking _sexy_.

"Ugh... Koichi... can I come..?" 

"Please," his lover whispers softly, eyes crossed and tears blurring his vision. "Can't! Take it anymore..!"

Tsuzuku frantically gasps as he angles deeper, finally finding that elusive little bundle of nerves deep inside of Koichi and pressing it over and over and eliciting high pitched squeals from the pinkette who was now seeing stars behind his eyelids. He kisses at Koichi's eyes, his lips brushing away the tears.

"Come on... Come for me Koichi."

Only seconds later he gives one last brutal snap of his hips forward, sending Koichi into a spiral of whines and loud blissful cries as hot splurts of release coats their stomachs. 

"Hnngg! Ahh, Tsu..!"

Koichi's intense release makes him tighten up and Tsuzuku groaned again, riding Koichi deep into his orgasm before pulling out at the last second with an obscene sound and quickly coming all over his lover's flat lovely belly. 

Both of them are panting, high and drunk off the pleasure all at once. Tsuzuku's arms give out and he pushed himself into the crook of Koichi's neck, kissing and inhaling deeply. Minutes pass, and neither of them really speak for fear of ruining such a perfect moment. 

It wasn't until about ten minutes of intense cuddling and silent sweet kisses that Tsuzuku finally speaks, his voice rough with satisfaction.

"Koichi?" 

"Mm?"

The pinkette hums softly as arms hold him close, protectively keeping him from moving. 

"Happy birthday." 

The sheer intensity of the happiness in those words was enough to make him want to cry. Sniffling he hugged even closer, kissing Tsuzuku with all he had in him. 

"I love you Tsuzuku... So so much. Thank you." 

The daemon does not answer with words, but with a soft cooing noise into his ear and a kiss to the outer edge of his cheek. They once more settle into comfortable silence and intense cuddling. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could ruin this beautiful moment. It was perfect, and Koichi knew that this was absolutely perfect. 

About two hours of dozing off and on the loud trilling of a cell phone is suddenly echoing through the room, popping their bubble. Tsuzuku groaned and buried his face into Koichi's shoulder. 

"Ugh I don't want to," he whined like a little kid. "Please don't make me..."

As much as Koichi knew he mirrored that statement, Yoka did say to always answer his phone. So he sighed and gently tugs on blonde hair, adoring the softness of it as always. 

"You should answer it, it could be important," was all he mumbles in response. "I don't want Yoka to get mad at us even if it isn't important."

He sighs even deeper but finally pushed himself up on his arms and leans over the bed to reach for his phone in his pants pocket, scowling before answering it without looking at the screen. 

"Hello?"

Koichi watched him silently, his stomach dropping as the once bored expression melted into one of distress and disbelief. 

"What? Are... What?" 

Oh man, that was most likely something very serious and bad. Great. Just what he needed right now. Tsuzuku is still distressed as he listens to the person talk. 

"Tsu, what's wrong?" he asked. As he spoke there was a sudden spike of fear in the daemon's eyes as the line goes dead. "Tsuzuku. Talk to me, please."

His lover just stares at his phone in shock, half expecting it to come alive and bite his face off. 

"Koichi... It's... about Minpha."

"What happened?" 

Tsuzuku bites his lip, now fully aware and sitting up in the bed, dropping the phone onto the carpeted floor. Koichi felt his heart leap into his throat at the next words that left his mouth. 

"That was Kyo on the line. Your friend... been found dead. A vampire... killed him."


	56. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you enjoyed this chapter! :D

"Hey. Are you all right Koichi?" 

Well due to the near death fall he wasn't sure. But the good news was that neither of them seemed to be hurt really badly. And the ache in his legs seemed to steadily ebb away as they waited at the edge of the roof. The rain was a light drizzle, but it was cold. Almost time for winter. Koichi never liked this time of the year for many reasons, now he was sure he would have even more.

"Yeah I guess so. I just need to catch my breath for a few seconds... I just hope n humans saw that stunt you just pulled."

That was true. The last thing they needed were curious eyes watching their every move. And Tsuzuku knew that he might have pushed him a little hard back there. But it was either this or get caught. Lesser of two evils as the humans liked to say.

"What a day huh?" he chirps softly as he lay flat against the roof. "I never would have thought that things would turn out this way."

Yeah... What an understatement. Being chased by power hungry vampires and a psychotic demi-God? Koichi snorted. A glance down at the time on his phone tells him that it was about two minutes after midnight. His birthday... 

"Happy birthday to me," he muttered with a sigh. "But nonetheless... I guess I am an adult now."

He stands and looks back up, seeing the window to the bathroom now closed and dark. At least now they knew that there was no way they were followed here. The roof was desolate of only them and a subtle silence. It would have been nice, circumstances not withstanding. 

A few seconds later, they both see the entire hotel once again flash brightly with lights. At least now the humans would not be without light. Tsuzuku breathed out, feeling the rain his his face.

"Hey. Koichi." He turns his head, finding his lover scooting even closer to him and putting his arm around him to pull him in close. "Happy birthday baby, sucky as it may be."

Well now he felt so much better. Weird. But he still smiled and leaned closer for a kiss. Now he knew that after all this, he needed some hardcore cuddling with Tsuzuku. No sex, no words. Just being enveloped in his arms would be nice.

"Thanks... This was a dumb idea but I am glad we did it."

He gets his wish as Tsuzuku calmly pressed their lips together before standing. 

"Yeah me too," he says. "And we should probably go. Shinya is still waiting." 

"How we gonna get down from here?" 

Tsuzuku looked around on the roof before spotting a service door nearby that must have led to the rest of the building. That must be it. 

"Come on, we should be able to get out through there."

He helped Koichi to his feet and takes his own bag before they trudge to the doors and shove it open. Its dark but strangely warm in here. And from what he could tell, there was no strange feeling from earlier. Which meant they were finally safe. As for where they were, it looked like a stairwell leading down to another door. At least he wasn't as sore as before so he could walk no problem. 

For some reason this place made Tsuzuku feel uneasy, but not in the danger way. More like, he had a feeling they should not even be here. Like they were trespassing. Where the hell were they?

"You should call Shinya and tell him where we are," Koichi suggested as they enter the next area. "He's probably worried."

"Of course. Give me a moment."

There was another hallway. But once he got a hold of his surroundings he felt a pang in his chest. 

"Uhm... Maybe we should turn around..."

Smooth linoleum floors. A seemingly endless ambiance of silence. The smell of ammonia and citrus cleaning products. And educational posters on the wall? 

"Did we just break into a hospital?" Tsuzuku asks himself as they kept walking despite Koichi's discomfort. "Figures... No wonder why I was getting that funny feeling earlier. We should not linger here for too long."

Koichi did not like the odds of them ending up in a place like this. He hated hospitals, especially after what happened with Mia a few weeks ago. 

"Why would a hospital be next to a hotel?" he wonders out loud as they pass by an abandoned nurses station. It was dark but he could see very dim light coming from one of the rooms. "And where is everyone?" 

That question was soon answered as they saw a sign next to a bathroom door down the hall. 

"Floor closed for Maintenance?" Tsuzuku says aloud. "What maintenance?"

Koichi looked around and spotted the elevators by the nurses station and tugs on his lover's sleeve. For some reason, he felt even more uncomfortable being in a place that should have been filled with people but wasn't. A chill raised goose flesh on his arms, making him shiver. Maybe it was the rain, maybe it was this place. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

"Come on, this place gives me the creeps," he murmurs quietly. "I don't like it here."

"Of course," Tsuzuku agreed and led him to the elevators and pushed the button. "I'll send Shinya a message." 

The elevator was thankfully, well lit once it came to their floor, and being bathed in light gave him a sense of relief. Once Tsuzuku pushed the button for the lobby he sighed in relief and settled against the farthest wall from the door. Tsuzuku was right there with him, setting his mind somewhat at ease.

But still, the cold feeling would not go away. Perhaps dwelling on it would only give him a brain aneurysm so he pushed it away. For the moment, he burrowed his face in his sweater and held the backpack on his back closer to him for warmth. Right now, these things felt insignificant. But to ditch them now would only be a waste of money. And right now, he really needed to know something important.

"Tsu?" he peeped. An arm goes around his shoulders and he accepts it wordlessly.

"Hn?" 

He shuffled closer. 

"What are we gonna do now? Go home? Or seek out the vampires Sena told us about?"

True, they were both at a loss at what to do now. But to go home after such an event seemed like the cowardly way to go. This was important, and Tsuzuku knew then that they had no other option but to go straight to the next part of their mission. 

"We have to find them," he finally answers with a solemn expression. "I know that you're tired. And I am too. But since they're on our side, they'll let us hang around for the night yeah?" 

Koichi hadn't thought about that. Who better to combat hostile vampires than _other_ vampires?

"Sounds good... Thanks."

Tsuzuku hugged him close and he couldn't help but love that feeling. 

"No problem baby."

The rest of the ride soothed his nerves and he finally managed to relax a little more. Maybe being on that floor made him paranoid. Either way, he was glad they were finally away. 

The elevator slowed to a halt on the lobby floor and they were met with the hustle and bustle of a busy hospital. Another thing to soothe his frayed nerves. Nurses walked to and fro, and patients waited in waiting areas while TV's mounted on the wall droned in the background. Slipping out should be no problem. 

"Just keep your head down and we won't attract attention," he hears Tsuzuku mumble to him as they make a beeline for the glass doors leading to the outside world. "Shinya is at the car waiting. Once we get outside, we have to walk to the hotel parking lot as calmly as possible."

Oh Gods more running. Koichi groaned but nodded anyway, knowing he didn't know of anything else to do. 

"Ugh fine." 

Tsuzuku grinned at his childish behavior. 

"Or would you rather have me carry you again?" 

Well the prospect was rather nice, but with all these humans around? He grimaced and laughed nervously.

"I think I will be fine... No offense."

"Hm, none taken at all," his lover answered. "Now, hold onto my hand. I don't want to lose track of you, as we don't know if there are more vampires out there or not."

They approach the doors and he takes another breath to calm his nerves. Again, there was that uneasy feeling from before. But why was he feeling it? Was it a sign? All of a sudden he finds himself worried about Mia and Meto. That wasn't good, his intuition never failed him before in situations like this. Perhaps calling to check on his best friend once in the car would be a good idea...

"All right, I'm ready. Let's go."

grabbing onto his lover's hand they calmly made their way to the darkened parking lot of the hospital where he could see cars and people doing their normal thing. Pulling in, leaving. Humans with old people or children. Just normal life in front of his eyes. It all felt so surreal. 

And kind of strange, as these people had no idea of the horrible creatures plaguing their streets right now. If only they knew how fleeting moments like this were. They would probably think twice about declaring themselves the current dominant species. 

But maybe he was just thinking too hard. Sometimes he did that without noticing until later. 

"We should be careful, the rain is making the roads slippery." 

Koichi nodded as they reached the sidewalk and began to walk to the hotel next to the hospital. Still, the placement seemed strange to him. But whatever. At least they were finally on solid ground after all of this. If he saw more stairs or another elevator again it would be too soon. But at least now he could sense the area around him for danger. However, he was still freezing. It was at this point that he was glad he had literal fire in his veins. 

More hot sensations lit his back alight with warmth, but it wasn't painful. It heated him up like no blanket or other source of warmth could and for that he was grateful. 

Without incident they reached the parking lot of the hotel after walking through a brief set of bushes and spotted the impala near the back of the lot. That made Koichi nervous. It was a prime location for being jumped that's for sure. Still, if anything were to happen to them... He would protect Tsuzuku with everything he had. 

"There," Tsuzuku suddenly chirped. "I can see him in the backseat."

Indeed, with his advanced eye sight the pinkette could see the familiar light headed man just waiting in the car. They broke into a jog and reached the car without incident. Koichi practically threw himself into the passenger side while Tsuzuku did the same in the driver's side. 

"There you are," Patience sighed in relief as he spots his friends. "I was starting to worry that you were not going to show up."

Well they almost didn't. But that was a story for later. Chuckling humorlessly Tsuzuku finally pulled the vehicle out of the parking lot and heads in the direction that Sena directed them to, keeping his eyes peeled for any suspicious looking buildings.  

"I'm pretty sure I hate buildings higher than ten stories now," he answered. "Anyway, what was with the message you sent me? Did you see the vampires that had been in that building?" 

"Yes, two of them. But... I saw them jumping the roofs in the opposite direction. Perhaps after realizing you were gone they high tailed it."

Tsuzuku's grip on the steering wheel tightened, turning the skin around his knuckles sheet white. He was pissed, that much was obvious. Koichi shuffled deeper into his seat, still tired but doing his best to listen for anything important. 

"Damn it... The cowards... As soon as they saw their chance they bolted. Anything else?" 

Shinya hummed softly, a thoughtful noise considering their current situation. 

"Actually yes," he finally says after a brief moment, seemingly remembering something important. "Mia and Meto found a vampire skulking around the property lines of the estate. He has been captured and sedated, and shackled to an anti vampire cell in the basement. It would be best for us to return home as soon as possible." 

So staying with the nice vampires was a no go now. But still, the least they could do was visit, get more information and see if it could possibly be of use. It was worth a shot. Tsuzuku still kept his eyes glued to the street and looked for any obvious signs of vampire activity. the non malicious kind of course. 

"I see. Well... We still have to meet up with some people. Vampires, nice ones this time. Sena directed us to them for information."

"Sena? The human informant?" 

So Shinya knew him? 

"Yeah. He said they knew some things, things that were important to us." 

There was no answer right away, but Koichi just figured Shinya was mulling over the new info in his head. Finally he answered, his voice calm. _That was just like him_ , Koichi thought to himself.

"Understood. But no more than twenty minutes, we have more important matters to deal with."

The car grew silent, and Koichi took this time to breathe deeply when something hit the roof of his mouth. It was a subtle scent, seeming to come from his lover. The pinkette shuddered and quietly inhaled again, now letting the scent of Tsuzuku invade his senses. 

Before, it was only a subtle mix of fresh rain and flowers. Now though, he could very distinctly pick out other things mixed in. He smelled the earth, pure and clean like after a heavy rain, as well as a tinge of cherry blossoms. It was powerful and deep, making him almost reel back in surprise. But aside from that, there was also another slightly more subtle smell as well. It was smoky, like charred wood after a fire. But it wasn't bad. It was pleasant, yet seemed out of place for his lover for some reason.  

He was about to say something about it when suddenly Tsuzuku gasped and brought the car to a slow crawl. They had managed to find themselves in a darkened neighborhood about ten blocks away, right where Sena said the place might be. The street lights were dim, and not a soul was in sight. Even all the houses seemed abandoned, but none of the doors or windows were boarded up. So people lived here all right.

This had to be the area right? Koichi looks out his window and scanned the various buildings for anything of importance, almost forgetting about the earlier scent. 

"Do you see what I see?" Tsuzuku then muttered slowly, almost as if in awe. Koichi scrambled to look out of Tsuzuku's window, unable to due to his seatbelt. 

"I believe so," Shinya responded. "Hmm, strange. Imagine that."

"What? What do you see?" he pressed. Tsuzuku was looking straight to his left and stops the car finally, but leaves the car idling. 

"This building... Something about it just seems obvious. Let's have a look, we'll know if we get closer."

Slowly Koichi unbuckled himself and left his bag behind as he stood out of the car and turned to look at the nearby building. Thankfully the rain had stopped, leaving the streets slick.

The house was... kind of obvious he guessed? It was a two story Japanese home as one would expect of Tokyo, only painted all in black. In fact, most of the buildings in this area were painted in dark colors. The fence around it was high and there was no name on the mailing box in front of the house. 

But that was not what made it obvious. It was the sudden smell that hit his nose as they walked even closer. A thick spicy like smell began to prickle at his nose, and it made his mouth feel dry. The more he smelled, the more he recognized the smell. Aryu kind of gave off this smell when he got close enough. Spicy, but pleasant. Like sweet cinnamon candy and vanilla frosting oddly enough. He had always thought it was perfume or cologne, so why was the smell here? And was he always able to smell so well? Hell he could smell the awful smog high above their heads but only slightly.

"Do you smell that?" he asks his lover as he glanced once more at the building. "It... smells like Aryu's perfume." 

He then noticed Shinya give him an odd smile. 

"I am glad your senses are coming out in full force, but this smell is not of Aryu's perfume," he giggled and took a small sniff of the air. "What you are sensing is the universal scent of all non malicious vampires. You just haven't been around others to know right away. It's like a signal to other magical kind to let them know they mean no harm. This place is covered in the scent, so this has to be the place. Come on, we must not keep them waiting."

That was strange. He had been absolutely sure it was of Aryu alone. 

"All good vampires smell like this? So... what do the evil vampires smell like?" he asked softly. Tsuzuku grimaced and gave a dramatic sigh. 

"It's a terrible thing," he began. "It's similar to this one but... there is another scent mixed into it. Unlike the pleasant cinnamon-y smell it's much more intense. It's like raw unadulterated spice mixed with the smell of blood. It's a power display, used both to seduce someone and exert their power over those they deem inferior. If we manage to get close enough to smell one, you'll see what I am talking about." 

And judging from the scowl on his lover's face, he had experienced it more than once. And from the sound of it, he didn't really want to know what it was like. He stayed silent and clung to Tsuzuku's arm and pressed close for comfort. He never knew it before, but now that he was close enough he could smell his lover very deeply like before. Letting it comfort him he watched as Shinya walked up to the metal framed wooden door and slowly rapped on it with his knuckles. There was a not so subtle evil vampire ward etched under the door handle.

A few seconds pass by before there is an answer. 

"Who's there?" came a soft voice. Male obviously. Shinya looked at Tsuzuku as he answered. 

"Friends of Sena's, we were told to come find you."

There was a thick pause before the sounds of many locks being undone could be heard from the other side of the door before it slowly creaked open. It was dark inside, but a pleasant warmth seemed to be coming from deep inside. There's a dreadfully pale man standing there, tall with long raven black hair. He wore a deep black sweatshirt with a deep neckline and faded grey jeans. He seemed nervous, his eerie but soft yellow eyes slowly taking in the three arrivals. His head tilts and he flashed a smile, his canines visible in a friendly manner. 

"So you were the ones the human has sent our way," he responded slowly. "You look tired friends. Come in come in, I am sure you have much you want to know. Please close and lock the door behind you."

"Thank you, we won't be very long as we have other business to attend to," Shinya answered as they enter the darkened house. "Your hospitality is much appreciated nonetheless."

Koichi and Tsuzuku let the door fall closed and start to do the chains and locks like before. All the while Shinya and the pale vampire stand just in the entrance hall. 

"So to whom do we owe the pleasure?" he begins, his powerfully calm aura pulsating into the room. The vampire seemed pleased at Shinya's manners, smiling in a now less nervous way.

"My my, how gentile," he laughs. "You may call me Asagi. This is my home and where I keep my coven safe. And you are?"

As he spoke he led the way through the entrance hall where they removed their shoes as was customary and followed him into a living room slash kitchen area. It was warm, probably due to the space heater plugged into a nearby outlet. There is a couch and love seat set in front of a dark plasma TV mounted to the plaster wall. A glass display case with a few gaming consoles and disc cases inside of it sat right under the TV.

All around the room were bookshelves filled with, well, books. Both hard and soft cover, old and new. Some Tsuzuku recognized from their world, written on subjects known only to their kind. It almost felt like... home.

"I am Shinya, but you may know me better as Patience." 

Asagi gasped and squealed happily. 

"Oh my! It is truly an honor m'lord! I will make sure to hold my tongue to the best of my extent, so do excuse me should something unsavory slip."

"It's nothing," the light haired man says in response. "The honor is all mine."

Asagi looked back at Tsuzuku and Koichi, who had been observing quietly this whole time.

"And you two are?" 

Tsuzuku held Koichi close to him, emphasizing their obvious relationship.

"My name is Tsuzuku, I'm a daemon. And this is my lover Koichi."

The pinkette gives a shy wave.

"I'm a Phoenix," was all he said, not daring to say the white part like he had learned to. Still Asagi seemed pleased. 

"It's really a wonderful thing to have you here in my home. Not many visitors come to the neighborhood, human or otherwise."

They all look around for a few seconds, taking in the scenery.

"This is a lovely place," Shinya said sincerely as he glances around. 

"Please excuse the heater," Asagi began as he motioned for them to sit. "These late January winters get dreadfully chilly at night, so we need to keep warm as much as we can. I'll set some tea on for us, so please make yourselves at home."

Tsuzuku and Koichi take the loveseat as Shinya takes the couch. Asagi moves to the kitchen where he fills up a water kettle and sets it on a stove. 

"You said there were four others," Shinya began. "Where are they?" 

The vampire mixed some tea leaves together and wiped his hands on his pants. 

"My youngest Tsunehito and oldest Hiroki have gone after food as our stock has become low, but they should be getting back any minute. Hide-Zou and Ruiza are asleep but I will go wake them up in a moment."

As he spoke he got out eight different cups, probably anticipating his companions to return very soon. Once he has them set onto the counter he goes to the couch and sits on the arm rest near Shinya.

"You don't have to do that," Tsuzuku says quickly but Asagi just shakes his head, smiling. 

"No no I must, they both have information vital to your cause. Which, by the way, is an astounding act of bravery I have not seen in my many years alive. I must do what I can to help, even if it means putting my coven under the spotlight."

"So this is your coven," Shinya responds as he knows he cannot change their host's mind. "Are there more of you then? Covens are usually at least ten strong."

Asagi faltered at the question, his smile slipping away to be replaced by a look of intense melancholy and regret. 

"Yes, there were... at one point ten of us. We lived in the Homeland then."

"The Homeland?" Koichi asked in confusion. Asagi laughs, suddenly very flustered.

"My apologies, I forget that not many call it that anymore. We lived where we all used to call home I am sure, in the city under Love's jurisdiction. But... well, after this whole thing with our bretheren going feral and attacking humans and half humans alike we fled. But not after... **he** got a hold of my five youngest fledglings. They were but decades old, still adjusting. It still hurts to think about them."

As he spoke his face dropped more, and one could easily see the intense sadness and longing in his eyes. Losing someone he created... it must have been hard. Lord knew Koichi could relate.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable," Shinya responded in a calming voice, putting a delicate hand on Asagi's arm. "Let us just talk about what we came to discuss for now."

The dark haired vampire seemed to appreciate the sentiment, for he once more smiles and bites at his lip. 

"Thanks. Well, I'll be right back. And if anyone knocks don't answer it, I'll be back in a second."

Asagi disappears down the hallway just a few short steps away and they wait patiently. Koichi wants to talk but is unsure of what to say. It isn't until Shinya's phone quietly begins to chirp that he holds his mouth closed. Sighing softly he answered it, his eyes straying to the ceiling. 

"This is Shinya. Mhm. Oh... Well, where did he go?" He suddenly becomes alert, and his once calm demeanor becomes tense. "...I understand. Well, I am afraid I am still in the city with Koichi and Tsuzuku but we will come back as soon as possible. Yes. Of course."

He stood abruptly and hung up, starting to pace anxiously. Not good, of course. When could they just catch a break?

"What happened?" Tsuzuku questions. Shinya frowned, seriously on edge. 

"Another vampire sighting, and he managed to kill one of the humans keeping watch on the other one so he could break him out no doubt." 

Tsuzuku growled and stood up as well, still holding onto Koichi's hand.

"Shit! Then we must return immediately. I am afraid this little meeting will have to be cut short."

As he said this Asagi came from the hallway with two other people behind him. One blonde with silvery blue eyes and the other with black hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Both were sleepy and yawning, rubbing their faces. 

"Here they are," he says but stopped once he felt the tension in the air. "Is something the matter, m'lord?"

As much as it would be lovely to stay he knew they had no other choice. 

"I am afraid there has been a rather dire change of plans," Shinya says. "We must return to our base at once. There was an attack on a human, and the vampire we have in captivity might escape."

Asagi paled and he gasped in concern. 

"Oh dear! Well... I am not certain how I can help but..." He then paused and began to think of something. "Actually there may be a way. If I may speak." 

"Anything would help," Shinya answered. "But whatever it is, we must hurry."

Asagi looked to his underlings with worry and determination. Perhaps if... these two went along? Ruiza was still young but he was not the youngest, so he could be okay. Hide-Zou would protect him in the event anything happened nonetheless. The things they knew were important, so if they were to go help in some way...

"Ruiza, Hide-Zou, my lovelies," he began softly and took each of their hands in his. "There is no time to explain, but your Creator must ask a heavy favor of you."

He just hoped it would work.

//////////////////////

_A black hooded figure stands in a now completely redone room that reeked of blood and other... fluids. He has his dark haired head spotted with black feathers bowed in front of a figure on a silk covered bed, also stained with blood._

_"So... You let him get away? Pity. I have expected better of you by now. But failing three times is inexcusable."_

_A flinch, followed by a deep regretful sigh._  

_"My deepest apologies," comes the meek answer. "They... They were too quick so I had been unable to-"_

_But his words catch as he feels a cold clawed hand reach under his chin, sharp claws forcing his head up so he could look into deep cold red ones. Just looking at them made his body freeze over with terror, despite the creepy sharp toothed grin._  

_"Do not try and feed me your excuses," comes the spat out reply. "You have failed to catch them despite the obvious trap we managed to set up even from here. And for that, you have to be properly punished. And you know how that goes don't you dear?"_

_Once again, fear rendered the figure helpless and immobile. No. Not again..!_

_"Please, just give me another chance-"_

_But a sharp pain at his throat forced him to stop. Deep claws have buried themselves deep into his flesh, and deep rivulets of red have already began to paint his skin red. A burning agony electrified his body and he remained frozen in place. Cruel eyes are burning in rage, but the almost melancholic looking smile would throw anyone off._

_"My dear, precious Haru... Once upon a time you may have been useful to me," comes a gentle but icy purr. "Vampires of your caliber and species are rare after all. But after many years and many failures, perhaps it is time to retire your services hmm?"_

_A painful pressure clamped down on his windpipe, and the dagger like claws pierced even deeper. Unable to breathe, Haru spluttered for air as a single black feather was suddenly yanked from his head. Desperate he tries to pry the fingers away from his throat but that only served to make things worse as the grip tightened. Through blurry tears he can see the precious feather in his Master's claws along with an evil smile. Was he going to die? But he couldn't die. Not here. Not right now._

_"Mngh... Mas... ter... ple... please," he choked. The lack of air was already making him dizzy. "Please... I'll do... anyth-thing!"_

_But by now, he was sure the claws had reached the important fleshy parts, and blood was like a waterfall down his throat and staining his dark clothes. The eerie figure was as nonchalant as ever, his smile sweet and long blonde hair framing his face. But the most eerie thing happens. The claws leave his throat and he's able to fall to the ground, coughing and choking for breath through the blood cascading down his windpipe._

_"Yes I do believe you have said that before," came a thoughtful answer. "Three times too many. Go. Do not dare to show your face here again, or it will be the last time you ever do."_

_Hurt, and with a now very thick coating of blood in his throat the vampire cried softly at his Master's feet before an unsettling screech leaves his throat and he turns into a puff of smoke, disappearing out the hallway._

_"I'll never forgive myself... I don't deserve to live..!"_

_All that was left in his wake was a single black feather. Somewhere down the hall, the cry of a raven echoed through the blood stained building for the last time._

**TBC**


	57. Chapter 56

It started raining again as soon as they left the city, though now it was worse than before. What was once small peaceful plops against the window turned into violent and loud thudding against the window of the car. Koichi was just thankful that Tsuzuku knew his way around a vehicle otherwise they would otherwise have had to wait it out. Koichi stared out at the bleak darkened sky through the blurry streaked glass. Even the windshield wipers were having a tough time wiping away the torrential downpour.

Despite this though, Tsuzuku kept his speed just slightly above the speed limit of sixty even out of the city. Luckily the estate was no more than ten miles away. Still, this speed made him nervous. 

That and looking back to talk to Shinya earned him an eyeful of the vampires. They seemed much more intimate than he imagined those in the same coven to be. He was sure that siblings weren't supposed to be so tangled up in one another as they currently were, with the blonde snuggled under the other's arms and his legs in his lap. Weren't they siblings or... something like that? Well he didn't know how vampire covens worked. 

"The rain is ridiculous," he sighed and settled back into the seat. "Are you sure you are okay driving in this?"

Tsuzuku shot him a charming smile only briefly before continuing to concentrate on the slick roads. Luckily not many humans were not driving in this weather. 

"I'm fine hun. Take a load off for a while."

Koichi was grateful that Tsuzuku tried to not make him worry, but still. Maybe this was the best time to ask the two vampire fledglings in their backseat what they knew. 

"So what was that things that Asagi sent you with us for?" he asked them as they sat silently in the back. Their silence and intimacy was making him a little unsettled.  Hide-zou, the darker haired one, held his smaller companion close as he could without it being too weird. 

"Sena knows this much already, and if he trusts you then I suppose we can. We found and raided what was once their base in the human world but it has since been deserted and they all moved to the Homeland. The base was an old World War Two bunker that they renovated for their use. Their main reason was to use it for holding half humans and other victims for turning and brainwashing for their so called 'Master,' though many did not survive."

This time the blonde one spoke. What was his name again?

"There were many casualties," he began somberly. "Many humans died before we could save them. And those that did survive had to be taken to a rehabilitating center nearby that is solely for our kind.  Though a lot of them were... broken." 

Okay that was a term he hadn't heard before. Koichi frowned and turned in his seat to look at them with a worried expression. 

"What do you mean broken?" he asked, though he dreaded the answer. Hide-Zou's facial expression changed from bored to disgusted. 

"Broken is a term us vampires use for when a human is being changed but not in a conventional way. Their makers use intense torture and feed from them at a fraction before death and use sex to make it normal. We look down upon such a barbaric method, and deemed it as 'breaking,' as that is generally what happens to the victim."

This time Shinya spoke, his face calm and collected. 

"No doubt we have already seen this in action a few weeks ago when we infiltrated that den not far from the company building," he mused. "Though I did not know the term at the time."

Now that he thought about it, Tsuzuku did remember when that happened. And it was awful. So many people died. And all because of this method..?

"I remember," he says. "And like Shinya said, I didn't know what that was either."

"It's a term that doesn't get around much, so not surprising. I guess you should know though, it may be useful. Anyways, we managed to catch two workers who looked after the fledglings. But they died without their masters to overlook their development." 

Again, a new term.

"What do you mean workers?" 

Ruiza growled, though it sounded more conflicted than aggressive. 

"A worker is a creature that was supposed to only exist in myths, at least to our kind. They are created only by Old Ones, and seeing two of them was... surreal at best. They are like vampires, but... more primitive I guess is a way to describe it. I guess they are just... _lesser_ vampires? They... oversee the making of other full blooded vampires, make sure they have enough blood and all that. Like how a queen bee would have worker bees, it's just like that."

"I never knew _lesser_ vampires were a thing," Shinya said. "Though nowadays I guess things should not surprise me anymore."

Tsuzuku wanted to add more to that but he knew that they were approaching the turn off now so anything else they had to say they had to say it now. 

"Do we know anything else about what they are planning?" he inquired. Hide-Zou once more scowled in return.

"Not much else from what you guys probably already know. Take over the city, turn the humans into his personal blood bank, blah blah blah."

Ruiza nodded, crossing his arms.

"And the fact that he wants to enslave most of the vampires he hasn't already, make them into a personal army. It's sickening really."

So did they not know why he was doing it? Well maybe Sena did not know everything. 

"You know why we are involved right?" 

Hide-zou shook his head and crossed his arms.

"That was what I was hoping you could tell me," comes the indignant response. "Sena doesn't tell us everything you know."

So they didn't know that they were probably the whole reason this started. If only he hadn't met Ryoga that one day... Maybe this would not have happened. Their lives would not have been interrupted and things would be not as sucky.

"That old bag of bones is after me and Koichi," he finally said, sighing. "Apparently I have something special he wants though I am not sure what that is yet. I am sure it's nothing though."

But with their luck he would be surprised if that wasn't the case at all. He just wish he knew the answer to that.

The vampires seemed surprised and exchanged meaningful looks with one another before the blonde haired one spoke in response.

"So you're the elusive daemon and Phoenix 'fugitives' that them vampires are after."

Koichi rose an eyebrow.

"So you have heard of us."

"We have. We just didn't know you two were the ones," Hide-zou says quietly. "We just thought you were people who wanted to help us. As vampires, we tend to hear things whispered around in the creature underground. But our Creator said that if we did run into you, to be grateful for your help."

That too was not surprising. Asagi must have had ties to the other side before coming here and that was why they knew these things.

He probably would have spoken longer, but the turn off for the estate approached and Tsuzuku was forced to cut off their conversation. The dashboard read twenty eight minutes after midnight. Driving onto the gravel road took all his concentration as the way was muddy and water hydroplaned across the asphalt. Since the road was at a higher level this caused the water to torrent down and flood the road, making for a very messy and bumpy entrance.

"They said there are vampires here, so we have to be prepared for anything. No doubt Aryu is waiting for us to come back so we can tell him what to do."

Shinya sat there briefly as they went along the gravel road before his phone rang again. He grimaced and picked up after only the second ring.

"Shinya here."

Even from the front seat, Koichi heard a frantic voice on the other end of the line. It sounded like... Aryu. Gasping for breath like he just ran a marathon.

"Shinya! Please hurry! There are two other vampires here and they are trying to kill everyone! I... I barely managed to get to a phone to call you!"

"Aryu. Aryu please calm down. Please calmly say what is going on."

But the vampire was not listening too well, still panting and sounding terrified. 

"They were chasing me. I.. I can't find anyone! Takashi and Tomo got out. Yoka and the other humans are in danger. I-I can't do it alone! They....-ook them... -lease hur-"

But before he could say any more else the line goes to static and then to the dial tone, not even giving Shinya a time to respond. The sheer panic caused his emotions to go haywire and he stuffed the phone in his pocket.

"Tsuzuku," he barked. "The situation has become dire. Hurry." 

"What's going on?"

In the rear view mirror he can see his boss make an upset face, one so rare he felt a lump swell in his throat. He knew that Shinya was absolutely _livid_.

"The estate is under attack. If we do not hurry, we may lose more than just our home."

"Vampires?" Koichi questioned, receiving a nod shortly after in response. "W-what should we do?" 

"What else can we do?" Hide-Zou comments with a scoff. "We have to fight, there is nothing else to it."

Fighting wasn't exactly something he could do right now. He barely learned how to hide his tattoo's for crying out loud! 

"But... I don't know how to fight," he answered in a small voice, feeling just as terrified as he was only an hour prior when they were being chased. "We just... kept running this whole time. And..."

As his voice falters Tsuzuku's grip tightens, and he takes a deep breath to clear his head that was swarming with vicious thoughts.

"I know you're scared Koi," he answered seriously. "But now is not the time to be doubting yourself. Our friends are in danger. Sometimes the only way we can really learn how to do things is to do it in the moment and worry about consequences later."

Yes, Koichi knew he was right... He was still so scared though. What if they failed? What would become of Mia and Meto, or Aryu? Or even the humans he had come to be so fond of?  

"Tsuzuku is right," Shinya added softly, though his voice trembled. "The situation has taken a drastic turn. I fear that this may be our only chance for you to learn the extent of your powers and how they can help. Otherwise all may be lost."

Koichi swallowed fearfully and once more attempted to stare out of the window, seeing a familiar set of lights appearing through the storm. The lamp posts seemed to be the only lights on, as everything else was plunged into darkness.

"There is no time to dwell on it, princess," Hide-Zou says sternly. "Asagi-san sent us here to help and we intend to do just that. Now pull on your big boy pants and let's kick some vampire ass." 

Tsuzuku pulls the car to a slow halt just shy of the front door and they all pile out with Shinya in front, Tsuzuku and Koichi behind him then the other vampires. Right away, they were hit with cold air and an uneasy atmosphere lurking within just the entrance hall. Every light was out, so he had to rely on his night vision to see. 

"Spread out, look for survivors," Shinya instructed as they enter an abnormally dark foyer. "If you see any vampires, hide. If you come into contact with one, orders are to kill without hesitation. You two, go with Tsuzuku and Koichi, they need to be protected at all costs."

Hide-Zou and Ruiza nod grimly, their faces somber but full of a fire Shinya knew was the thrill of a potential hunt. Their eyes blazed even in the darkness and he felt a small sliver of hope if very fleeting. Still, it was there. 

"We understand. But what will you do?" Ruiza questioned. Shinya just smiles, though it is nowhere near as jovial and carefree as it usually was. 

"I can handle myself if push comes to shove," came the answer. "It's gonna take more than a few rogue vampires to take me down. Now go, hurry. I'll search for Aryu, you search for the others." 

Tsuzuku stepped forward and put a hand on Shinya's shoulder.

"Be careful. I don't want to hear about you getting hurt."

The smile lingers, but this time it grows just a tad wider. 

"I should say the same thing, you have someone you have to protect. As do I." 

As he makes for the bottom left wing of the building Tsuzuku calls out to him one last time. 

"We'll meet back here in an hour. One. Hour."

Stopping Shinya looked back, his smile now to his eyes but with a sadness he had never seen before.

"We will see."

Then he was gone, closing the doors behind him with a click. Now they were alone. Koichi began to feel an even deeper sense of dread he hadn't felt before and he almost could tell how much of an emotional toll this was going to have on Tsuzuku. His lover stood there, watching the door with an intense melancholy. He was worried, and he had every right to be.

But Shinya was years and years ahead of him, both in age and experience. So he had no reason to worry. Right?

"He'll be fine Tsuzuku," he assured his worried lover, placing a hand at his back. "Right now we have humans that need saving. And our friends need our help." 

Tsuzuku seemed to finally come to his senses, blinking slowly and shaking his head. 

"Yeah no I.. I know he will be. It's Aryu I am worried about. I know he was one of them at one point. They know him and he knows them, inside and out. So who is to say they won't try to persuade him back to their side?" 

So that was what he was worried about. That Aryu would be persuaded to the dark side again like when he was infected. Now that he thought about it, Koichi could see how that would be a problem. But standing around here wondering wasn't going to do anything about it. 

And apparently the vampires acting as their extra eyes seemed to think the same thing. Ruiza impatiently taps his foot as Hide-Zou said what they were both thinking.

"If you're that worried, then we should get a move on. There could be eyes on us at this very moment. You have a duty to uphold daemon, whether you like it or not. Asagi did not send us here to mosey along like helpless babes in the woods. Now is the time for action." 

Tsuzuku sighed deeply and looked back. He smiled apologetically and took his and Koichi's things to set them on the floor at their feet.

"Guys... I'm sorry. Let's go upstairs first, I have a feeling that something that may be up. But first things first Koichi. We're in our own territory here, it's best we look the part."

His blonde hair parted to make way for the glorious horns sprouting from his head, showing him for how he truly was. A daemon in a world of humans, an immortal among mortals. And Koichi was no different. 

He took off his sweater and did as his lover taught him, breathing in deeply and shutting his eyes as he felt the muscles in his back start to contort and stretch, allowing a deep burning sensation to begin licking at his spine. It hurt, but only a little. It felt like fire was splitting his skin apart but he liked it, considering he had fire inside of him at all times. Finally two boy structures erupt from his skin, illuminating the room around them in a fiery white and blue blaze but only for a moment. The flames flickered before dying away, leaving only the white feathers in all their glory. Even the vampires had to take a brief step back. 

"Amazing. So this is what it is like to see pure light," Ruiza comments as he stared in awe. "Asagi never told us you were a White Phoenix."

Tsuzuku's chest swelled with pride as his lover pushed his wings out successfully without help, and couldn't help but marvel at the size of them. Now they spanned Koichi's body twice over, reaching above his head even when folded behind him. The pinkette exhaled a breath and took a shaky step back. 

"I'll explain it later. C-come on, we should go," he says after being the focus of attention for a few seconds. "I'm getting nervous the longer we wait." 

Tsuzuku realizes he had been staring and takes this as his initiative to take the lead. 

"Let's go towards Mia and Meto's room, if they aren't there then we should at least find clues as to their whereabouts. Koichi, please make one of your lights. We may need it."

"Of course," Koichi says and holds out his hand. A single pink and white flame the size of his pinky finger appears in his palm and he concentrated to force it to grow to fit his whole hand. "I hope that... wherever they are, they're okay."

The steps echo under their every step and seemed to make the estate bigger than it was, and that unnerved him very greatly. With three blood thirsty vampires on the loose, he had no idea if any of them were watching them or not. And it creeped him out to no end. Just as a precaution, he made sure to link himself to his lover, not straying even a step away as they enter the upper left wing of the building. Here were four main bedrooms, on of which was Mia and Meto's It was down on the end, though that was what made this all the worse. 

"Their room is down here," Tsuzuku states as calmly as possible despite his nerves. "Though it would do us good to check every room."

The hallway they stared at was as ominous as it got. At the far end of the hallway was a light post mounted on the wall, it's bulb dimly lit and flickering frantically as though trying it's hardest to come back to life. Koichi shivered and almost let his flame die out from the shakes. 

"This is the worst," he grumbled as they slowly made their way down the plush burgundy carpet, passing the first wooden door cautiously. "It's like anything could reach out and grab us at any second."

"Just keep your head clear," his lover says back with an assuring squeeze to his hips. "If anything happens, I am here with you every step of the way. Now, I'll open the door. Be prepared for anything. You two should stay out here just in case anything happens."

The last part he directed to the vampires, who were silently on guard this whole time. Hide-Zou gave him a single incline of his head, his eyes flashing defensively.

"You can count on us, but hurry it up, this place gives me the creeps."

The daemon slowly reached for the brass handle of the large door, letting it stay there briefly to prepare himself before pushing it open. The creaking is like a horrible screeching to their enhanced ears and Koichi flinches. Inside is just as quiet, but the curtains have been pulled back to allow the sparse light from the outside lamp posts to filter inside. Though it does not do much to lessen the dread. Koichi aimed his light around the room, careful not to set anything ablaze as he did so. In here, he could smell a very familiar lavender and mint scent that made his heart twinge. 

"This is Shinya's room," he mumbles softly, almost so no one could hear him at first. "And I can smell Wrath in here too. But... no vampires. The room is clear."

Tsuzuku looked around the room briefly but didn't find anything of substantial use. They exited and shook their heads at the silent look Ruiza gave them. They move to the next door, which was just as empty. Just the smell of Wrath lingered about. Now all that was left was the last door.

A huge bay window took up most of the bricked and plastered wall next to the door, showing the dark abysmal weather outside and an occasional far away strike of lightning. Maybe this weather was an omen of sorts. Or maybe Koichi was just getting too far ahead of himself due to his fear.

"Open it," he says as Tsuzuku hesitated in front of the door. His lover briefly looks back at him and pushed it open, once again met by darkness. In here, Koichi was hit with his best friend's scent. He smelled like a sea breeze on a calm summer day, mixed with a type of citrus. But of which type he wasn't too sure. Meto's scent was also there, and he was reminded of a forest with huge trees and fresh spring rain. Both scents mixed together seamlessly to create a time stamp on the whole room, telling him something that calmed his nerves just a bit. 

"They were here a while ago," he revealed as he walked about. "But they fled. This scent is about twenty minutes old, meaning they can't be far." 

"Good, this is good," Tsuzuku answered with a half smile as he too wandered about. "That means they must be safe... right?"

Koichi shrugged and walked to the drawer beside the bed on the far end of the room, searching through it. At first he saw nothing but scraps of newspaper and a few white crumpled sticky notes, thinking nothing of them. But one of the notes had a... strange scent on it. Not like anything he had ever smelled before. It smelled a lot like... decaying flesh and coagulated blood. It was subtle but just a brief whiff made his stomach curl in on itself. It was awful but he knew it had to be a clue. 

"Tsu. Look at this," he said and gives him the note. "I think I found something but I don't want it near me."

"Why is that?" Tsuzuku asked and inspects the note. "What's the matter?"

he slowly unfolds it only for it to be completely blank save for a small symbol engraved into the bottom corner. That would not be so bad if... it wasn't written in blood. Maybe that was why it smelled so horrible, it wasn't normal blood. This was from something terrible, something foul. And he just hoped that whatever it was, it was not in this room. 

"Do you think... something happened to them?" he asked. "Maybe we're missing something."

Tsuzuku frowned and seemed to catch onto the rising tension in the room, stuffing the note away for later inspection. He quickly scanned the room for any danger and let out a breath when he found none. But what Koichi said was true, just because they were no longer here did not mean they were safe. They had to look at this from all aspects. 

Now Aryu did say that Takashi and Tomo had already fled the estate. But as for the humans, they still needed to be found. their rooms were across the way in the lower right wing just down the stairs.

"Maybe. But we should look for Yoka and the other humans, there is no way they can last for long on their own. Come on."

Leaving the room they meet up with their body guards and make the trip back downstairs where they quickly cross to the door leading to the right wing. Here there were four more bedrooms, only smaller than the ones upstairs. He never learned all of the rooms they stayed in, but doing a quick sweep of all of them showed nothing. Only mixed scents since every human shared a distinct scent pattern before delving into something unique. But they were all mixed up so he couldn't tell who was who. Which didn't help at all. 

As he let his thoughts trail off a sudden phenomenon caught their attention. 

"Do you guys feel that too?" Ruiza questioned, baring his teeth. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither," his companion agrees as they listen closely. Beneath their feet, a dull but repetitive thumping could be heard. It lasted for all but fifteen seconds before stopping altogether. That could not be good. Shinya must have found something, or _someone_. Tsuzuku bolted to the doors of the wing and holds it open. 

"Come on, it's coming from the basement. Shinya must have something."

He takes Koichi's hand as they all but run to the left bottom wing across the foyer, throwing open the doors to the main living area where a dying fire glowed in the fireplace. It's embers weakly spit and coughed, trying to stay alive. Someone was here and it was recently. 

"The basement is through those doors," Koichi says as they rush to the pantry doors just nearby. "We can catch whoever it is off guard."

These kinds of moments made Koichi really wish he was just dreaming. But everyone had to face reality at some point didn't they?

The stairs into the basement were just as dark as everywhere else, so Koichi had to use his light as guidance as they practically ran down the three flights of steps before entering into a large corridor. A sudden feeling began to prickle at his skin and he froze. Here he stops his companions from going any further, telling them to be quiet. 

"Listen," he whispers. "Can't you feel that?" 

Indeed, as Tsuzuku focused he could feel a web of energy coming from the hallway, specifically the first large door to their right. It was cracked open just a little, and he could just tell that something was amiss. He pointed out the door, angling his head to the vampires who looked ready to pounce. 

"You two go first," he mutters silently. "Once we hear something we'll come inside."

Hide-Zou grinned as he cracked his knuckles. Ruiza just bared his teeth again, eager to kill.

"Don't mind if we do. Come on Ru."

They burst through the doors, and hear something crashing coming from inside almost instantly. Then screeching could be heard, like the noise of what you would hear a barn owl make. It was loud and grated on their ears something awful. A few seconds pass, but to Koichi it felt like close to an eternity. They waited on pins and needles, the pink flame having been long since extinguished.

"Tsuzuku-san!" came a sudden scream. "I could use a little help in here!"

Koichi gasped.

"That was Hide-Zou... He needs help!"

His lover nodded, grimacing. 

"Right... Koichi. Before we go through this door promise me something."

The pinkette stared fearfully at his lover, trembling with anxiety. 

"What?" 

Tsuzuku takes his hand, placing a single kiss upon the back of it as softly as one possibly could. 

"Please promise me that no matter what happens here tonight, you'll be brave for me. Okay? And promise me to do whatever I say in the next few seconds."

Koichi swallowed, immediately weighed down by an indescribable pressure. Was this really the time? Perhaps it was the only time.

"I... I promise."

Tsuzuku flashed one of his famous smirks, and lets go of his hand. Then as quick as a flash he slammed the doors open and screamed at the top of his lungs. Koichi follows close behind, only to almost drop to his knees as he came face to face with the gruesome image before him. 

Blood seemed to soak every inch of this room, drowning his senses in thick rust and salt. He involuntarily gagged on the thick scent, and had to cough to get a hold of his senses again. He stared in horror as he saw the two vampires he had spoken to only seconds before were in the process of tearing apart a body before his very eyes. An arm was thrown to the floor followed by a spurt of dirty blood. Then the other, more blood. All the while agonized screeching could be heard coming from the victim as he was mauled alive. His body crumpled in a heap to the floor, but that didn't stop the two from continuing their assault.

Nearby Tsuzuku had another body pinned to a nearby wall, an animalistic growl tearing from his throat as he flashed his own sharp teeth and tore out the jugular of his thrashing victim, producing a garbled choked wail. The vampire struggled for air through a backed up snarl, his face painted in crimson. Tsuzuku grabbed his face and slammed the back of his skull into the wall behind him to produce a sickening crack against the bricks.

Numb. His whole body felt numb. Koichi could see blood spraying everywhere. His vision began to go red and he froze in place. He was witnessing a literal massacre before his very eyes and yet... he just stood there, unable to move.

' _Tsuzuku... is killing someone. Why aren't I reacting..?_ '

"Koichi! tend to Shinya and Aryu! Hurry!"

That was when he spotted them. Shinya and Aryu, both on the bed and covered in blood. And both seemed to be in a state of shock as they lay against each other, unconscious but seemingly unharmed. Koichit ran to them, finally snapping out of his stupor. 

"Shinya! Aryu..!" 

They would not respond. Behind him he could hear the dying words of the vampire being torn apart, so he turned to listen. With increased horror he realized he recognized the vampire that was staring at him with deep yellow eyes, smiling despite himself. 

"Guys wait, he's trying to tell us something."

Disgruntled the two backed away a few feet, coming down from their murderous high.

" **Mas...ter... Master will be.... pl... pleased** ," he choked out. " **I have... found... the one... he will be... pleased with me...** "

"You," Koichi breathed out slowly, standing to approach the vampire. "You... You're the one who was following us."

"No Koichi, stay away from him," his lover warned, coming up beside him to tug at his arm. But he pulled back.

"No, don't you recognize him?" 

" **Y-yes... don't you... recognize me?** "

Tsuzuku glared at the vampire and his eyes widen in surprise. 

"No way." 

But before he could make any accusations the vampire cackled, his bloody stumps of limbs continuously spurting and bubbling up deep red blood. 

" **You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for... master will have... a lot of fun with you.** "

Then his body began to secrete a thick black tendrils that crawled all over his body, enveloping him in a cocoon of blackness. His eyes glazed over into nothing before his body was covered entirely, and the room was silent. Then like a chain reaction the other vampire that Tsuzuku had taken out too was enveloped in the same black cocoon. 

Tsuzuku growled, slamming his fist against the nearby wall. 

"Damn it! First they feed on Shinya and Aryu, then we figure out it's _him_! Fuck!" 

He growled and sat upon the bed, steaming. But Koichi could tell he was trying to keep himself from exploding. The blood covering his clothes wasn't helping much though. He just sighed and held his arms to himself, biting his lip. 

A very bloody Hide-Zou then spoke up, confused. 

"I have something to say. That vampire, he said something when we were attacking him." 

"And what was that?"

Ruiza scowled. 

"I am afraid that they have your friends, the hydra and the spirit. They were taken by the other vampire that got away."

Koichi stood up and approached the dust pile, his chest pained with each breath. 

"Then I guess it's time to go back. Take back our home, and get our friends back."

They all stared as the black cocoon things began to crumble, as though the very air was causing it's rapid degeneration. The first one crumbled to a pile of fine black dust, with only a single black crow's feather left in it's wake.  

**TBC**


	58. Chapter 57

Koichi wasn't sure what exactly had happened in the minutes following the return to his and Tsuzuku's room, but the next thing he knew he was in the vehicle they were in before, still in the front seat with Aryu, Ruiza and Hide-Zou in the back seat. His wings were one and Tsuzuku looked just as human as he did before this whole debacle started.

Shinya and Wrath however were in another vehicle behind them as they sped back to the city. By now it was around five in the morning, and he was certain that the sun would be coming up over the horizon soon. 

The humans were found shortly after they rescued Shinya and Aryu and took some moments to clean up. Thank God no one got bitten, but Yoka had gotten scratched up pretty badly. Might take a few weeks to heal... Apparently Wrath was the reason they managed to survive, having shoved them in a broom closet and warding it before trying to take them on himself. Yoka, Tatsuya, Kei and Shoya were a little battered up but Koichi was glad they were still alive.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked Yoka over the phone. "You don't need to take a few hours to rest?"

There was as shuffling on the other end followed by a sigh.

"We're fine, you guys should know we're tougher than we look. You have important stuff you have to do, and we don't want to hold you back. We'll be right behind you all the way, then once you're where you need to be we will follow up on that lead those other two vampires gave us and check out the abandoned nest for more clues. And Shinya-san said you gusy can enter the portal first, Tomo and Takashi should be waiting for you on the other side. Good luck."

Even after he had hung up Koichi felt unsure.

"How did they get in?" Tsuzuku found himself asking. "I thought we warded the hell out of this place."

The fence around the estate was made of wrought iron bars that were easily ten feet tall, and had wards all over. So the only way for them to be destroyed was if either someone who had originally created them did so, or if someone with an incredible amount of power. Of which none of them were able to do. 

"I don't know," Aryu admits. "I was down in my room when all of a sudden the power went out and we were attacked. They found me trying to hide and attacked me, I blacked out before anything else could happen."

So from that Tsuzuku knew that Minpha had to have had help somehow, or... he was stronger than they thought. Just thinking about that was scary. The conversation they had before leaving was still playing fresh in his memory.

"There was...a  pink haired demon here," Kei had said softly as he was getting bandages on his arms and hands. "He had cat ears and blood all over himself. I thought he was killed, as I had heard about him before from a few of our sources." 

Shinya nodded solemnly, ignoring the sideways glances of his other half.

"Hm yes, we thought so too, but... apparently, something is keeping him alive. And he's against us now, so we have no choice but to do anything we can to stop him." 

"And even though we can't come along and help, just know we're all counting on you," Shoya says with an out of place smile. "No pressure or anything."

They all knew that. Perhaps Koichi did even more than anyone here. They were supposed to be friends after all, even if briefly there was surely a bond there. But knowing it was all a ploy to get closer to know their secrets? It stung, really badly. And knowing that made the whole situation worse. He just had to wonder how long he had been dark side before finally breaking. 

Even Tsuzuku probably knew what he was feeling, and... Tried his best to be supportive. Aryu could feel the tension from the conversation linger even into this car. The silence coupled with the bumpy feeling of the gravel road unnerved him, and he was desperate for some sort of way to break the feeling.

"What am I going to do?" he wonders out loud from the left side of the backseat. "I know that they might want me back... I know things, I know what his mind is like. If anything he likes underlings who are strong. I incubated him inside my body and survived. More than likely he'll try to persuade me. And I am afraid it might work... My mind is very vulnerable right now."

Koichi stayed silent, not sure of how to answer right now. But the two other vampires beat him too it. Hide-Zou specifically, and with a bit of snark.

"Well first you need to cut out all the self doubt. You were host to a powerful God among our kind, surely you had at least a shred of self confidence back then?"

Aryu flinched a little bit, staring at his hands in his lap. Yes, he did as a matter of fact. His ego was the size of the sun who was he kidding? But that was then, when he was under parasitic influence. Now though, all that self worth was sapped out along with the parasite, and now he... wasn't sure who he was anymore. He tried to plaster on smiles so no one would worry about him. But if anyone else knew of the internal self struggle he was suffering with right about now they would go insane. 

"I know that," he answered softly. "And I did. But when he left me behind to die he took all of that with him. Now I don't know how to be useful, there is no reason I am here other than what I know about him. But even that is still foggy."

Koichi sunk even further down in his seat, feeling a little guilty. Aryu was still thinking he wasn't useful for anything else other than his knowledge which, for the record, wasn't true at all. He may not have known what Hell Aryu has been through or what he was feeling but he knows how it feels to be in a hard place. They were friends even if he didn't know him well right now. That was all that mattered. 

"See, this is what I am talking about," Hide-Zou sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You have no spine, no self-worth. You are a pure blooded vampire just like us. Even without a master, even without a memory of your past life, you need to remember that we all come from one place."

Aryu looked up, his sullen face looking so forlorn and out of the norm of his usual smiles. 

"And where is that?" 

Hide-Zou's stern face then melted, and for once in this entire time he seemed... sympathetic. Even Ruiza, the usually expressionless one, was nodding slowly with sad downcast eyes.

"We vampires come from one place, and that is home. Wherever your home is, that's what you need to think about to find your strength, your motivation to keep going and keep fighting. So just... remember that. And everything will be fine."

From there, he stopped talking and pulled Ruiza even closer to him and stares out the window with an otherwise uninterested face. Aryu just sits there, his eyes staring ahead of him as he mulled his thoughts over in his head. Maybe Hide-Zou was right. Before, he had come across as confident and over zealous about his overall attitude. 

But crawling out of that city after the intense rejection his body forced him through, and barely getting out of there with a thread of life left, surely he was expected to have some issues. And he knew that someone of his blood and stature should be more angry, more willing than most to fight and take back his home. But he was just.. so tired. Tired of fighting, tired of seeing people he cared about taken away. Tired of hurting people. 

Centuries of fighting, with little to no payout for his efforts, was exhausting.

"You're right, I am a coward," he answers. "But that doesn't mean I am not trying. I wake up every day with nightmares of what I had lived through. Seeing the world evolve and pass by around you as you slaughter innocent people and magical kin alike as you're helpless to all of it... I was suffering constantly. It was the worst thing to have ever happened to me, and I can't expect you to understand how I feel. I just... need time."

From there he too went silent and curled up into a ball on the seat, shivering as he shut his eyes closed to lose himself in his thoughts. However he did become less tense as he finally got what was bothering him off his chest. Perhaps this talk was just what he needed.

The rest of the ride to the city passed in silence, and everyone was fine with that. 

Koichi was ready to almost nod off from drowsiness when they finally reached the city limits, the familiar orange lights making him feel more secure. Soon, they would be going home. And they would probably not be coming back here again any time soon. Who knows what would happen there? There was always the possibility of the worst happening and that terrified him. 

That worry only seemed to escalate as the sun began to make it's first appearance as the sky was tinged with pinks and purples. It would be dawn soon, and not a safe time for the vampires in the back seat. They needed to hurry and make it to the portal or else things would only get more complicated. 

"Asagi sama should already be there," Hide-Zou suddenly spoke after a long while. "So there won't be a need to stop back at the house. We're going to hang back with him and round up all the help we can possibly get. Then we'll come in and help take back the city."

Tsuzuku made a relieved face, his fears of making a pit stop assuaged. 

"Thank you, you've all been a big help to us, really. Yoka and his team will do anything they can as well up here, following up on what you have told us."

Hide-Zou smirked, fully aware of what help they had been so far. Asagi would be so proud of him. 

"I know, aren't we just a godsend? I'm just upset there wasn't much else we could say about it, or provide the humans with more protection."

"I'm sure that even this was more than what we could have asked or hoped for," Koichi assured him with a weary smile. "They will do anything they can, even if it meant putting themselves in danger. I am sure they can handle it"

Oh he didn't doubt that. Under any normal circumstances a normal human would have been killed very easily. But those humans were trained professionals so of course they would at least have a chance. 

His thoughts derailed again and he blinked himself awake for the hundredth time just as they were approaching the all to familiar building at Shibuya Crossing. Here they park in front of the first empty spot they could that was across the road at some random cafe. Koichi stared out of the window at the humans slowly trickling in from the various buildings, knowing very well that their well being depended on their success. He may not like humans very well, but condemning them to a life of vampire slavery was just... selfish.

"Come on, the sun is gonna be up any second now," Tsuzuku pressed. "It's best to leave all of our things in the trunk for now, carrying anything unnecessary will only slow us down."

Sheepishly Koichi realized he had been staring into space and quickly exits the car with only his back pack on, pulling his sweater close to defend himself from the early morning chill. Once he was certain Tsuzuku and the others were ready to go they crossed the famous multi laned road to the building, where another deep black car with tinted windows was parked in front. Upon seeing it Ruiza gasped, an unusual noise for him. Koichi walked ahead with tsuzuku thugh he couldn't help but be curious.

"That's Asagi's car!" he chirped excitedly and tightened his grip on Hide-Zou's arm. "Do you think the others are here too?"

Hide-Zou chuckles fondly, another sound he was unfamiliar with. 

"Most likely. I missed them too."

Just how tightly knit was this group anyway? From what he understood by Asagi's explanation, Ruiza was the next youngest besides Tsunehito, whom he had yet to meet. The dynamics of covens were still weird to him. 

The others had not arrived just yet, probably still weaving through early morning traffic.

"Tsuzuku, what should we do first?" he asked quietly as they approached the front door. His lover thought about it for a few seconds. 

"Well, it would be best to go first, then figure that out. Though I think Shinya would agree with me when I say that rushing in without a structured plan is like asking for death."

"So we should wait for him," he concluded to himself. Tsuzuku smiled. 

"Sounds about right."

The main area was as dark as he remembered it being from when they first arrived here, which seemed like such a long time ago but was only under a week at the most. Seeing as how it was still super early the store was deserted. 

"This place is creepy," Ruiza commented under his breath. "I never liked being here all that much..."

Koichi could most definitely relate to that sentiment. It seemed so much nicer here when people were actually about even if such things made him uncomfortable. 

"Asagi is probably upstairs, we should go and wait for Shinya to arrive." 

As Tsuzuku spoke footsteps were heard coming down the spiral staircase from the second floor. Three vampires cloaked in darkness soon stepped into the main area where they were and Ruiza let out a shrill squeal. 

"Asagi sama!" 

The young blonde practically threw himself into the arms of the vampire in the middle, squealing happily. Indeed it was the mysterious vampire from a few hours ago, smiling and laughing as his fledgling greeted him with enthusiasm. Hide-Zou lookd like he wanted to do the same but abstained, instead being a bit more calmer and going to stand near his coven mates. 

"Ruiza! I missed you baby," Asagi cooed to the young vampire sweetly and pets his hair back. "Did you behave like a good boy?"

Ruiza purred like a cat and wrapped himself even tighter around Asagi.

"Yes I did! I helped out a lot!"

Hide-Zou smiled at his creator, a strange warmth in his eyes. 

"And what we knew turned out to be quite useful, so there is that."

Whoa Koichi was really feeling out of it. It seemed like the vampires were entirely different people, bursting at the seems with happiness and personality. Was every vampire like this with their creators? It wasn't like he could ask Aryu about it. Witnessing it was still strange. The other two vampires stood just nearby with fond smiles on their faces.

"That's good, I'm so glad you are safe and sound," Asagi answered and kissed at Ruiza's head before turning his attention to the other three in the room. "Thank you for keeping them safe. I had heard about what happened at your estate and I grew very worried." 

Tsuzuku laughs a little bit nervously, not used to being praised for such things. 

"Well they actually kept us safe... They're very skilled, you've trained them well Asagi-san."

The older vampire just holds the blonde as close as he can before letting him go to have a moment to speak. 

"We're more than grateful for this chance to help, and I am sure that we will be of great use to you, so please do not hesitate to ask us if you need anything."

"Of course we will, and the same goes for us. We're willing to help our own."

Ruiza then goes to the other three of his coven, letting himself be enveloped in their arms and reveling at the soft whispers in his ear. The youngest one then hugs Ruiza just as tight as he did to Asagi, beaming brightly through soft kisses to his pale cheek. Koichi could see then the strange dynamics that worked between them all. They weren't just a family. They were all... connected in a way deeper than that. Asagi wasn't just their creator, just their father figure. He was clearly also more than that by the way he gazed at his fledglings with such an adoration that he felt would be inappropriate to any normal family member. It all seemed so much clearer. Even Tsuzuku seemed to pick up on it, looking away awkwardly.

Behind him Aryu shuffled around, probably still not used to being around other non hostile vampires. And he looked tired, maybe having a rest would be good for him. So he suggests just that.

"You look tired Aryu, maybe you should take a breather and come with Shinya when he gets here," he comments, seeing the dark circles under his eyes. "You need to be at your best for this." 

He seemed like he wanted to protest, but Asagi spoke up for him. 

"They are right dear one, you look absolutely exhausted," he said to Aryu in a pleading tone of voice. "Please, wait for Shinya with us and sleep, you might need it."

It seemed like everyone was against him wasn't it? Well what was the point of trying to fight it? If he tried going down there now his exhaustion would get the best of him and he would be vulnerable. So with a heavy conscience he gave in, nodding at Koichi with a weak lopsided grin. 

"I guess you're right... I don't want to be a burden when things get nasty. Thanks... for everything. You guys helped me when no one else would so... Really, thanks a lot."

Koichi grinned back, not as lopsided but just as heartfelt. 

"Of course. What else are friends suppose to do?" 

Aryu's face finally lights up with genuine happiness and he thanks Asagi before going up the staircase. The older vampire watches him go with a melancholic look on his face and sighs. 

"Something about that boy seems strangely lonely... He does not have a creator to go home to does he?" he asks sadly. Tsuzuku frowned. 

"I am afraid not. He hasn't been with his Creator for centuries now, at the very least."

"Centuries?" Asagi asked with a startled gasp. "How has he survived so long?"

Did Asagi not know about what Aryu had gone through?

"Do you not know about him?" he asked with a confused tilt of his head. "He... he was the one who was pulled into all this mess. His body was the one that held that Old parasite for so long, and after it rejected him he barely survived. I thought everyone in the magical and immortal communities knew." 

A look of realization crossed Asagi's face and he pales even more than normal, holding a hand to his mouth to stifle a gasp. He looked genuinely shocked and upset, how could he not have known?

"I... did hear of a young vampire in the area who survived an attack, but I... I didn't know what kind of attack it was. I'm so sorry, the poor thing must be dealing with some severe trauma."

There really wasn't much more to say about this, aside from what he must know. Tsuzuku knew that Aryu was just as important to this mission as they were. Perhaps even more so. 

He took the time to make sure they had everything they needed in a single backpack before he makes Koichi get ready to leave. 

"Keep an eye on him," he says to Asagi. "He's been an emotional wreck since the incident at the estate. And the ones he used to control are now targeting him for some unknown reason." 

Asagi nodded, contemplating his thoughts.

"Hmm... we'll need to add even more wards then, the ones that won't hurt us of course. But what will you do now?"

"We're gonna settle this," Koichi answered, determined. "We have to take back our home no matter what."

At this Asagi's smile returned. It was so refreshing to see younger generations of the magical community so determined. 

"I see. Well, I don't know of what else I can do right now other than wish you the best of luck. Once you get over there, I have no doubts that everything will be in utter disarray. Do be careful." 

Tsuzuku was grateful and happy to know that they had the support of such a respectful and humble vampire like Asagi. 

"We will, and thanks. I honestly believe we could not have done this without your help. Our human friends are looking into the leads you gave us, so hopefully that will have some use."

Shinya would be getting here soon, but they had no more time to lose. Mia and Meto were waiting for them most likely.

"We should get going," Koichi said to his lover. "Shinya will have to find us later."

"Of course you're right. Well, I guess... this is it then." He paused and turned to Asagi again, smiling wide. "Please tell Shinya we went ahead, and that I asked him to be careful."

Tsuzuku takes Koichi by the hand and they go to the door again, waving at the vampires for what could very well be the last time. Asagi goes with them to the door, intent on seeing them off.

"I shall, don't worry too much. You two be careful as well." 

Koichi accepted the hand around his waist and waved again as the door closed behind him. Outside the sun was now starting to peek over the sky scrapers of Tokyo, painting the sky with yellows reds and oranges. It would be a while before he saw the sky like this, in such a vibrantly colored blue. He just had to wonder... if this would be the last time. 

He sucked in a deep breath and they made their way to the back alley where the door to home was. Tsuzuku did what he usually did, slicing his palm with a sharp tooth and letting his blood stained skin unlock the door. It was dark as usual, but unlike last time Koichi could smell many scents lingering in this corridor. 

Mia. Meto. Tomo. And Takashi. All these scents were the most prevalent ones, and gave him a surge of self confidence. 

"Are you ready love?" Tsuzuku asked him as they began the descent closer to the portal, the door slamming shut. "Once we cross that threshold we may never come back for a long time."

Of course he was ready. He had been ready for hours now.

"Yes. Because I am certain that even if it may take us a while, this won't be the last time we set foot here."

Tsuzuku couldn't help but to greatly adore Koichi in that moment, gazing at him and sighing. 

"Gods I love you Koichi." 

His lover smiled, taking his hand.

"I love you too Tsuzuku. And I promise to protect you no matter what happens."

They reach the bottom of the steps, pausing to stare at the brilliant swirling patterns of purple and white. Tsuzuku swallowed nervously and looks to his lover, adoration practically lighting up his face.

Koichi took this as a signal to hug his lover tight, feeling all his anxiety from earlier hit into him with full force. This was it. This was the day that determined the outcome of what felt like a year long struggle. It all fell to them. 

Squeezing tightly Tsuzuku kissed his head. Then both his cheeks, and then his nose. Thin but warm hands then cupped his face, bringing their faces together so their eyes could meet. Koichi stared into his lovers devilishly handsome face, feeling his heart swell with a million emotions at once. Oh how he loved this man.

Then their lips touched for a sweet kiss, and his fears were calmed for a few precious seconds. But those few seconds were all he needed to feel a spike of courage to finally set foot through the portal after only days of being here, never letting go even once.

_'I'm coming Mia. Just wait for me.'_


	59. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, and I apologize for that. But proofreading is a bitch (lmao)  
> Anywho, I hope you like this one :)

Things on the other side were much worse than either of them had ever imagined. Getting outside and to the cool nighttime air showed them just how bad everything had gotten.

The inside of the warehouse was damp from a rainstorm, and there was absolutely no sign of anyone being there in what seemed like hours. So Tsuzuku made it a point to quickly rush through without stopping just in case. He also made sure to turn on the phone he got here as well, knowing his human world phone would be useless. 

Outside everything was dark and the air was bitterly cold. But they could see the city lights, dim and not as vibrantly lit. From somewhere else smoke rose from a probable fire. No doubt it would be a ghost town when they entered it's limits. Or at the very least, vampires would be prowling the streets. 

Tsuzuku felt his stomach drop when he noticed one more thing. The car was gone. His beautiful baby that was supposed to be warded was nowhere to be seen. The bastards somehow even managed that to do that much... 

Koichi breathed out in disbelief, unable to believe his eyes. Was this really their home? Had things given so bad that vampire wards could be broken so easily? And how would they get to the city now?

"What do we do?" he peeped softly and pulled his sweater close to him. "Now that the car is gone..."

His lover pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling to calm his rising internal turmoil.

"Well... Without the car we will just have to hoof it," he replied in a none too happy way. "We should wait for the others though before making any decisions. Just the two of us attempting a rescue mission would be suicide."

Then a thought occurred to Koichi and he looked around.

"Shouldn't Tomo and Takashi have been here? I thought they were supposed to be waiting for us."

That too was another thing that Tsuzuku failed to realize right away. Maybe there was a perfectly reasonable explanation... But then again when was that ever the case? Tsuzuku frowned, and pressed his hand to his face in frustration.

"I want to go look for them as much as you do, but for now we should think about what we should do once we get there."

Koichi found a patch of asphalt that was relatively dry before sitting himself down onto it, tired. At least like this he could see the stars. For however long that lasted...

"Like what?" 

Tsuzuku took notice of his lover's hunched looking posture and plopped himself onto the ground next to him and taking hold of his hand. When was the last time they just sat together like this? He couldn't remember.

"Well... we know the parasite is hanging out in Shinya's building, the bastard... so he has control of the city right now. Getting will be an issue... so laying low is our best bet right now. As for finding Meto and Mia... That will take some doing."

More than likely, there were alarms and rewards out for whoever caught them if his intuition would serve him right. Being out in the open would render them vulnerable to attack or capture. The lower and lesser beings would do anything not to be hurt, and so... anyone that they trusted who got left behind could no longer be an option to go to for help. So they were on their own for that. 

And there was also the fact that some vampires could turn themselves to shadows and prey on people in dark streets. It was a double edged sword with the worst circumstances possible. 

"Do you think... they're okay?" Koichi asked in a gentle voice. "I just... Mia might still be delicate mentally, he might be going through something I can't imagine."

Honestly, Tsuzuku didn't know how to answer that question. It would be nice to answer along the lines of 'don't worry' or they will be okay,' but since he didn't have all the answers it would not feel right to do so. 

So naturally he stays silent, instead squeezing Koichi's fingers for comfort. In response his lover leans against him for support, blinking his eyes to stay awake as long as he could. He was just so tired... It felt nice, just being near him and knowing they weren't separated. he smiled wearily, reveling in the heat of his lover's body.

"You know, besides all the terrible things going on right now, I just want you to know that I-"

A sudden buzzing in Tsuzuku's pocket cuts him off and his lover gives him an assuring squeeze to his fingers. 

"Hold that thought Koi," he murmured and fished out his phone before glancing at the screen. Whoever it was made a sudden hopeful expression bloom across his face. "It's... from Tomo."

Tomo? So he had to be okay right? 

"What does it say?" 

Tsuzuku quickly scanned the message and grew even more hopeful, only for the hope to fall away again. 

**FROM: Tomo:** ** Tsuzuku ** ** -san this is Tomo. I made it here with takashi and  ** ** Amaterasu ** ** , but she ran off as soon as we arrived and some vampires broke the ward on your car and made off with it. I think they might be planning a trap **

"He said that they're okay and they made it to the city... but only after... they saw three vampires break the seal on my car and take it to their head quarters. They plan to use it to lure me to them, but..." 

The phone buzzed again. Multiple times in fact as messages arrived one after the other. Maybe the reception in the area was finally getting to his phone.

**FROM: Tomo:** ** Are you even getting these? Please text me back if you are, we're starting to get worried. **

**FROM: Tomo:** ** We knew we were supposed to wait for you, but there were a flock of at least four vampires here and we killed one then burned the body, but the other three got away **

**FROM: Tomo:** ** I tracked down your car. It's at the main building just as I suspected. **

**FROM: Tomo:** ** Please let me know if you got here, I can come pick you up and take you to a house that has some people who can help us out **

"What is he saying?" Koichi finally asked. Tsuzuku began to feel a strange doubt lingering in his brain and he knew that he had to make sure that it was their friends and not someone who got a hold of his phone. Each time stamp on the texts were five minutes apart, the last one being ten minutes ago. That did not bode well...

"I need to make sure it is really him and not someone pretending to be him," he says and sends a quick reply. "But just in case we should let them know we are here."

** TO: Tomo: How do I know this is really you? Tell me something only the real Tomo would know **

"I guess that makes sense, but would someone really impersonate him just to get to us?" 

Tsuzuku made a scrunched up face that broke his usual cool attitude. 

"Honestly? In this messed up time in our lives I would not be at all surprised."

The response to his earlier question came almost immediately in the form of two messages one after the other.

**FROM: Tomo:** ** Ugh FINALLY U ANSWER ME. **

**FROM: Tomo:** ** Yes it's really us. Remember that time I first met Takashi in the human world? **

**FROM: Tomo: Would any bloodsucker know about that at all? I hardly even talk about it with Takashi**

Okay so it had to be him. There was hardly anyone who knew about that besides them specifically, and how would a vamp get their hands on such information? Tsuzuku visibly sighs in relief.

Now he could ask questions.

"Okay it's him. Now we have a game plan."

**TO: Tomo: Good to know it is you buddy. Now that I know it's you what kind of plan we talking here? And what do you mean** **Amaterasu** **ran off?**

**TO: Tomo: Also, we are at the portal entrance, so come pick us up if you can**

"Is Takashi okay too?"

Koichi and the other half human seemed to have bonded considering they shared the same genes now. But now since Amaterasu took off, they needed some sort of respite with her gone. And they found that in their lovers now that they were separated. 

"Yes... They found someone who can help, and I asked him to come after us so we can do something finally."

**FROM: Tomo: Gotcha. We'll talk more when we get there so hang tight**

**FROM: Tomo: If Shinya san is there too, we'll help** **  
**

Well unfortunately Shinya hadn't gotten here yet. So they would have to wait for him too. 

** TO: Tomo: Thanks. Hang tight **

"Let's go wait by the portal, Shinya must not be too far behind. And it looks like it is going to rain soon."

Koichi stood up with the help of his lover and they shuffled back inside for shelter.

"Okay... Maybe I can sneak in a nap as well."

He did look exhausted. What a way to spend his birthday. Tsuzuku lovingly puts his arm around Koichi's waist and kissed his head. Worriedly he pets his hair and cooed softly into his ear. 

"Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up when they get here."

_And when we get to the city, I'm gonna kill whoever laid their hands on my baby._

////////////////////////////////////

It took a a half hour later that Koichi finally was roused from his sleep via gentle fingers through his hair. He was met with several familiar faces. Shinya, Wrath, Asagi and his coven were there too not surprisingly. But so were Kyo, Kaoru, and Aryu as well. Where the hell were they this whole time? He wiped at his eyes and sat up from where he had his head in Tsuzuku's lap. From outside, he could hear pattering of heavy rain against the metal roofing of the warehouse. It must have started when he was napping.

"Hey... you're here," he chirped at Shinya as he stood up, beyond relieved. "We were getting worried." 

Patience flashed a bright smile at him, something he never failed to do these days. 

"No need to be worried about us," he assured them. "We needed a bit of time to prepare ourselves, and Aryu needed to eat before we came."

The blonde vampire turned red and ducked his head down briefly. 

"Sorry you had to wait because of me," he sighed and self consciously held his arm to his side. "I was feeling tired because I hadn't eaten after I was attacked. There was a lot of blood I lost and had to get back."

Tsuzuku and Koichi just wave off his apology, their faces showing nothing but understanding. 

"We understand you can't help stuff like that," Koichi insisted. "But I am just so glad to see you up and about."

At such kind words Aryu immediately felt a little bit better, even smiling a little bit. 

"Thanks... I do feel a lot better. Now I won't be a burden on you and your friends." 

Koichi agreed whole heartedly and was ready to get ready to go before he noticed one minor detail. 

"Wait. Where are Die and Toshiya? Weren't they with you?"

Kyo snorted and Kaoru sighed. 

"They decided to tie up a few loose ends before coming back," he answered. "It may be a while before we see them."

As they got that out of the way Shinya then became serious, his eyes flashing in the dimly lit warehouse. He got like that when something really got bad. Like now for instance.

"Now, serious talk Tsuzuku. How is it outside?" 

The daemon frowned, his eyes narrowing in anger. 

"Not good. The city is... overrun with spies and three of the bloodsuckers somehow got off with my car... Tomo and Takashi will be here any minute with a vehicle. Though I am not sure how all of us will fit in one car. Depending on what they bring that is. We don't know that yet."

Kaoru made a displeased grunt and crossed his arms. 

"Well whatever, Kyo and I can run alongside the car for external protection if we have to," he huffed and earned himself a glare from his partner. "Isn't that right?

The smaller ghoul groaned loudly in displeasure but made no objections otherwise. So that meant Tomo still needed to show up. 

"So what do we do once we get into the city?" Wrath inquired his counterpart, to which Shinya hummed in thought, tapping his foot as he usually did when deep in thought. 

"Let's see... It would be simpler to split into two groups," he began. "One group to scour the area around the main building, the other to face the enemy head on to prevent anyone else from coming in. I know we don't have much else to go on, but we don't have the time."

Tsuzuku knew that would be the case, and hopefully... there wouldn't be too much conflict. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger at his expense if he could help it, not any more. 

"Tomo sent me a message not too long ago, he said it'll be another five minutes before he gets here. And it's raining right now, so maybe longer." 

From that point on, the group continued to wait for their ride to get there. The only ghouls of the group decided to wait around outside just in case any other bloodsuckers decided to show up. Everyone else sat in a circle just by the large metal door to the outside, not saying anything. Thanks to the heat off of Koichi's body no one grew cold. 

It grew deathly silent, the only sound being the pattering of the roof. Koichi was ready to lose his mind until the door came open and a ripping wet Kaoru poked his head inside. 

"Hey uh... Our ride is here," he drawled slowly. "It's the other daemon so at least it isn't a trap."

"Oh thank God," Aryu exclaimed and shoots up to his feet like a weed in spring. "I thought I was gonna die of boredom sitting here."

He was the first one to join the others outside, and Koichi had to seriously admire his bursts of energy. 

Once the rest of them got outside Tsuzuku whistled in surprise at what was now in the parking lot. Blaring bright headlights flooded the entire area like it was daytime. As his eyes adjusted Koichi felt his jaw drop in disbelief.

"Um... I think we will have enough room," Tsuzuku mumbles under his breath, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

Tomo soon stepped out of the huge black industrial sized van, with Takashi soon after. Both were decked out in leather and various metal accessories. Since when did Tomo have a hummer??

"Hey guys!" Takashi greeted happily as he and his lover approached them. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting?"

Tsuzuku walked around to the driver's side, still ogling the monster of a vehicle. The tires were easily five feet high and thicker than two people. Was this what they were working with? If so he had no qualms whatsoever. 

"Not really, we haven't really thought about it actually," Aryu admitted. "So how are we all gonna fit in here?"

But he walked around to the back before getting an answer, more mutterings falling from his mouth without thinking. Tomo just looks back to the group questioningly.

"Do we need to wait a little longer?"

"No no, not at all," Shinya assured them breathlessly. "As long as you don't speed then we can all get going as soon as possible." 

It took a few minutes, but finally everyone seemed to squeeze into the vehicle. Aryu sat up front with Tomo and Takashi, while Koichi, Tsuzuku, Wrath and Shinya squeezed into the middle seat. There was another seat behind that where Asagi and three of his older fledglings sat while the two youngest sat across their laps all at once. And right in the very very back was Kyo and Kaoru. They would be the eyes for the back window was their reasoning, just in case anyone was following them.

Once on the road Shinya finally broke the silence lingering over all of them, as no one was sure what to say. He sounded nervous but one could tell he was trying his best not to be. The voice of reason in a sea of turmoil, as he always was. 

"Meto and Mia are our priorities right now. Even if we can't over throw them tonight, as long as they are safe then there is always another day."

No one responded right away, but Koichi took that as initiative to ask a question. 

"Tomo-san, where is Amaterasu by the way? You said she disappeared? But where?" 

The daemon sighed, his eyes never straying from the road as he drove. 

"I don't know, as soon as we got here she just... disappeared, literally. She told me and Takashi not to come looking for her as she had to do something very important. We're on our own, for now anyway." 

Takashi nodded, biting on his quivering lip.

"But I feel like she might be doing something to help us in our efforts, so don't give up on her okay?"

Koichi knew that Takashi had grown attached to Amaterasu as she was literally like his mother. And she was also his own mother if he thought about it. The sun Goddess was the reason he was who he was, and that was something he had to uphold. If not for his own sake then for hers. HIs own parents however... he wasn't sure anymore. Even though he promised them to be more involved and visit them he hadn't seen them but once after that week they came back. 

Since then, he just did not have the time. This was more important right now, and his parents would have to wait. 

"So... what do we do once we get there?" he asks again. He really couldn't stand awkward silences. "Shinya did say we should split into two groups to avoid our capture."

"That is our best plan," Wrath began softly and pulled out a phone. "Though if I may, can I suggest one other thing? Maybe three parties would be best after all." 

"What do you mean?" Asagi asked quietly. Wrath taps away at his phone and brings up a photo of the blueprints to the main building. 

"We do need someone to look for a way to seed out the vampires from the building and we got that covered. And we need to send a group to look for Mia and Meto. However, we are over looking one other thing."

"And what is that?" Tomo questions. "We already know where they are, that bastard of a cat demon is holding them deep in the holding cells where we had Juri those weeks ago. remember?"

Wrath nodded, still tapping away. 

"Ah yes that may be, but the thing is we have no idea where the innocent civilians are. Someone needs to look for them and make sure they are okay, killing any hostiles on the way."

Tsuzuku had to take a second to wrap his head around the plan. 

"So... One group goes after the main vampire, one group goes after Mia and Meto, and the other goes to help the innocents? Is that what I am getting from all of this?" 

Quickly Wrath agrees, glad that someone caught onto what he was saying. 

"Yes, see you understand why? We need to make sure all of them are okay and if any other half humans have been infected with the vampire parasite. Aryu told me not too long ago that he had an idea of how the ring leader was controlling those who work for him, but he needs to make sure he is right before we attempt anything crazy."

Soon after some more discussion everyone was in agreement, though as to who did what they were unsure. 

"Well we best find out soon," Tomo informed them. "We're just about there now. The city is crawling with turned blood suckers and they all know you're here. Best to be careful."

"All right," Tsuzuku huffed and looked around at the group of people. "We only got one shot at this. Any screw ups and you could be captured, or worse. So... I think it might be best if the strongest ones deal with the rescue mission. Tomo, Takashi, Kyo, and Kaoru. You guys are my best bet." 

"Of course, we'll do what we can," Kaoru answered. Kyo just shrugged, his face as passive as ever. 

"Then, for the civilians. Asagi-san, if you would be willing to be the relief for them that would be great."

The old vampire nodded his graceful head, more than willing it seemed. 

"Absolutely, but where should I take them once I find them?" 

Tomo then spoke up for once. 

"There is another place within the city, a safe place for those not wanting to be involved with the evil that has been plaguing this city. They will be safe there. I will give you the address once we get there."

"Then I understand," he answered. "I will do my best to help you. However I can."

"Good," Tsuzuku answers with a shaky sigh. "Then... this leaves the rest of us as the ones who will face him. It would only be right for me and Koichi to be involved, as well as Aryu. He knows what they are like, so he will know hopefully enough about what we need to do. Shinya-san, Wrath, you both know you should too."

Oh Shinya knew, he knew very well that he was meant for this from the very start. He and Wrath were more inclined to this then he may have thought before, and now it was no longer a question of who, but when?

"Yes I do. This is my home, and I will be damned if I let a damn bloodsucking bag of bones continue to defile it any longer," Wrath growled with a lopsided grin. "I can't wait to get my hands on him."  

By now they were well within the borders of the city, forcing Tomo to switch his headlights to low. There were hardly any other cars on the road, and those that were were most likely search parties looking for them. No reason to call attention to themselves.

Aryu kept silent the entire time, an unbearable sense of dread pooling in his stomach. What if they were on a fools errand? What if they failed? What if the Old one got what he wanted after all? So many things could go wrong and it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

"So where are we going first?" Kaoru asked from his spot in the back. 

"There's an old underground apartment not far from the hospital that has some people we can trust, they will give us what we need to get through tonight without much trouble. Hopefully."

"And who are these people?" he answered skeptically. 

"They're all vampires as well, though like Aryu they are clean and are more than willing to help us. Their names are Pitty, Kuloe and Setsuna."

Aryu froze up a little bit from hearing those names... For some odd reason he could not fathom they sounded familiar to him. Like he knew them from years ago. But... then again, there were probably hundreds of people he used to know before his life was turned to the dark side. So he forced the feeling away and finally decided to speak. 

"If... If I remember anything important, I will let you guys know right away. It comes and it goes, but I do remember one thing from when I was infected... He has one minor weakness among many I can't remember, and that is white fire. He may want Koichi because he is special, though I can't imagine why since Koichi's whole body is pretty much made of the stuff. That may be the only thing I can say for right now."

Koichi perked up at that, feeling a little less out of his league. 

"So he will be weak if I attack him," he says thoughtfully. "I still need to control my powers but... I can try. I have done it before."

Indeed he was having flashbacks to when he and Tsuzuku first escaped to the human world, his wings bought them a few but precious seconds of time. 

"Good, then that is settled," Wrath said rather smugly. "I'm glad you guys were willing to hear me out, I feel less intimidated then I did before."

Boy if that wasn't the truth, Tsuzuku was feeling that exact same way. But now that they had something resembling a plan he didn't feel like it wouldn't be a fool hardy mission. He just had to hope that they didn't have to fight that much before dealing with the Old one. No doubt he would be a very worthy adversary. 

The only thing that worried him a lot was Koichi. His powers hadn't had the proper time to develop and be trained. So they were going on hopes right now. Hopefully it would be enough. 

Suddenly from the corner of his eye a familiar landmark caught his eye. He glanced out of the moisture streaked window beside him and saw a severely saddening sight. 

The Ruby District... It's neon lit sign that would usually be bright and inviting was now sad and dull, hanging just barely against the building it was tethered to and ready to fall. From here, he could also see the darkened silhouettes of the Ferris wheel and the roller coaster. Dark and abandoned no doubt, as not a single soul walked in or out of the usually bustling place.

In fact, no one walked the darkened streets now, probably all hiding and fearing for their lives. That is unless you counted the shadows skulking about eerily. No doubt the vampires looking for them. 

Sadness pierced his chest and he had to take a few calming breaths. This could not go on any longer. This was no longer just about them. It was about the people of this city, regardless of if they were vampires. They needed a place to call home, and right now this city was anything but. 

Now it was little more than a prison. All the more reason to make a stand here and now. 

"We're almost there, be careful getting out of the vehicle as eyes are on us constantly."

Koichi bites on his lip as they pull into an area he was unfamiliar with. A neighborhood with dark old buildings and blocked out windows. Was this another all vampire area?

The van came to a slow halt in front of one such structure, two stories on top with another hidden deep in a stairwell that cut into the ground. As they looked out of the windows he could see all kinds of evil wards and vampire wards, keeping the skulkers at bay no doubt. So they would be safe here. Tomo took a deep breath, probably to mentally ready himself. 

"Come on, Takashi let them know we were here so we should not linger too long unprotected. It's the one underground like I said, go straight to it."

Everyone steeled themselves before slowly trickling out of the van one by one. With quick strides they made their way to the stairwell apartment. Being the last ones Koichi clung to Tsuzuku like he was a second skin and kept his head down. But then a prickling sensation on the back of his neck forced his head to the side onto the sidewalk and what he saw made his skin crawl. A pack of vampires were lingering just yards away under a darkened street light. Four pairs of creepy yellow eyes stared at them eagerly, hungrily. 

He quickened his pace and crossed the ward on the sidewalk in front if the building, feeling just a bit safer. Before going down the steps he could hear whispers, soft but just audible enough for his ears. 

**_"They have arrived..!"_ **

**_"Master will be pleased to know of this won't he?"_ **

**_"Indeed he will!"_ **

**_"Come on, maybe he will praise us if we tell him!"_ **

Thankfully Tsuzuku had tugged him into the building long before he could see them disappear.

Inside was strangely enough very warm and lit enough so that he could see without the help of his night vision. But what threw him off wasn't that. It was the lack of regular looking furniture that made him do a double take. 

Everything had that old, classical victorian era about it. The couch looked like it was made of very expensive leather and printed with deep red roses on black fabric and had lacy trimmings all around it. There were two arm chairs with the same patterns along with a footrest made of red velvet. Even the carpet looked fancy. Who were these people?

"Um, is anyone here?" Tomo called out into the large space. "We're back." 

A few second of silence pass and they had to wonder if anyone was here. But then a lone figure came out of some far off backroom and Koichi almost felt his jaw drop yet again. 

A red haired man dressed in a black leather corset and fishnet leggings sauntered towards them with a haughty expression, his piercing ice blue eyes scanning the new arrivals cautiously. Then they land onto Tomo and Takashi and his expression softens. 

"Tomo, how nice of you to finally join us," came a deep and rich tone. "I hope you didn't have any trouble." 

"Kuloe," the daemon greeted. "No, not at all. We haven't woken you have we?" 

"No, we were waiting for you to return. And by the looks of it you brought guests. Please, everyone make yourselves at home." 

He once more looks to the rest of the group, and Koichi shudders when those eyes land on him. The vampire who called himself Kuloe suddenly gasped, a delighted sound if he heard right. 

"Ah! The other White Phoenix! What a pleasant surprise, it really is an honor to be in your presence. As for you as well." 

An honor? Was Kuloe talking about him?

That last bit was directed at Shinya and Wrath of course, as they were practically Lords among peasants. Though none of them acted like it that was how it was. To prove that even further Shinya laughed softly, a delicate sound that could end world hunger if it was possible. 

"No need to be so formal, though I am glad you've welcomed us here nonetheless. You are part of the vampires we were told of yes? You are clean of the Parasite's influence?" 

Kuloe nodded, seemingly delighted to be speaking to the practical leader of their city. 

"Yes, my coven and I welcome you all. We are more than willing to assist in taking down the menace in this city, no matter what it takes."

They continued to talk until an audible gasp leaves Kuloe as he was once more surveying the group from the corner of his eye. The vampire spotted Aryu, sitting on the foot rest and avoiding any and all eye contact with anyone. Probably still nervous. Kuloe stopped talking and stared at Aryu in disbelief. Koichi could feel a new level of tension rising in the room and everyone went dead silent. 

Did Kuloe know him? 

The blonde vampire seemed to notice that a pair of eyes was boring into his skull and he looked up from his spot on the footrest, freezing as he came face to face with the other of his species. He swallowed hard, his insecurities making his brain go into overdrive. Did he know this person? It... felt like he did. As their eyes met he could feel recognition struggling to break the haze of memories clogging up his skull and he flinched when Kuloe let out a deep breath. 

The silence became unbearable, and soon the first word to leave those lips shocked everyone into a stunned haze. 

"...Aryu? It's me. It's Kuloe. Don't you remember me?"

Aryu stood up, struggling to remember if he did know. He... he did but... but how?

"Who... are you?" he murmurs in a pained voice as a headache tore into his brain. "Why... why can't I remember?" 

Kuloe makes a pained face and he sucks in a breath. 

"You know him?" Tsuzuku asked with surprise. The red headed vampire nods, his eyes never leaving Aryu's. And his answer was something no one ever expected.

"Of course I do," he said and finally mustered enough courage to reach for Aryu, not noticing the way Aryu shook like a fragile little leaf. "He is my Creator and my lover. I finally found him."

As soon as those words were spoken he remembered. He remembered everything. 


	60. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really late and I apologize for that..!  
> Adulting is so hard...
> 
> Anywho. I hope it's okay :)

_He hadn't meant_ _for it_ _to happen._

_t wasn't just a few hundred years ago. He remembered that hunter briefly and thinking it was only a hundred years after he was created that he went insane. But waves and waves of memories began to overfill the confines of his skull and he knew that it was much longer than that. Much, much longer._

_What he was deluded into thinking was only a hundred was in fact two hundred years. Those first few hundred years were forgotten after being attacked by the leader of a rival vampire coven. Those hundred years came to him like being hit by a tidal wave during a storm._

_Fifty years had passed since he was turned into a vampire, and not just as a half human mutant. His own Creator was special and could create pure blood vampires on his own, and was one of the few oldest vampires in the entire world who could do so._

_Gentle wise eyes the color of silver would gaze at him so lovingly, but he could not for the life of him remember any names. All he could pinpoint was the letter G. Maybe that would work for now._

_Even if he couldn't remember names he could remember the face. And for now it would be enough._ _He could remember warm fingers going through his long blonde hair, feeling familiar pale milky skin. He could even remember gentle fair like his own yet kissed ever so slightly by the sun. He could remember deep black hair like the dead of night in beautiful long braids that hung to broad but gentle shoulders._

_He could also remember three others. His coven mates, brood siblings, whatever you called them. Two females and one male. All of whom were centuries older than him and already moved on with their own covens. He only ever met one of them, a female. She was most likely very beautiful, but other than a face he couldn't figure it out._

_Painfully aware but also weary with fatigue, his heart ached for familiarity. So badly he wished he could remember._

_But instead he remembered the larger picture. Fifty years and three months into vampirism was a fateful day for him. For all vampires maybe._

_He remembered coming across four male humans during a hunt, all severely injured and almost dead. All at the hands of a vampire hunter who thought they might have been infected. He remembered thinking how pitiful humans were, how bold yet fragile they were. What were they to accomplish by hoping to eliminate all vampires? Didn't they know that all magical beings were essential to the existence of their world?_  

_Point being they almost killed these poor people, and he couldn't let them just die and become ghosts, as vengeful spirits never found peace._

_So he took them to his master, and pleaded with him to spare them and make them a family._

_But his Creator surprised him by giving him a gift and saying that he was ready, ready to start a coven of his own. Sure they could still be a family, but there were enough half bloods to go around. So he became a pure Blooded vampire capable of creating other Pure Bloods._

_And so he created the three he grew to love oh so very dearly. Enough to guard and cherish them with his life._

_Each one was different in their own way. Pitty was the youngest, and Kuloe was the oldest, with Setsuna right between them. All of them grew to be wonderful and pure and he needed to always protect them. Sure there were tears and hardships at first, but after a year they all grew to accept their new life and love their Creator like he was everything to them. In a way he was._

_He kept them safe and fed them only with humans who did wrong to other humans, who had no families to turn to for help, and only had death to look forward to. Their deaths were merciful. Who could blame them really?_

_Life continued on for them. Soon it became apparent that he grew to love them in ways he wasn't sure of at first. He would see them all and feel love and joy in his every being. That scared him, terrified him. Sometimes he couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. All he could do was think of them and how much he adored them._

_Weeks would pass before he eventually figured out why he was enamored with them oh so much._

_It was love of course. And no, it wasn't the kind of love he and his own Creator shared, where he felt like he was a child to a parent._

_No, no this love was different. He could tell that whatever he was feeling towards them, no one would ever see them as just his underlings, his dear fledglings. This love was the more deep down and sensual yet more overprotective kind._

_When he would look at Pitty, he would feel an innate sense of primal instinct to protect him, to claim every single inch of his small lithe body for his own. His smile was like the sun, and every soft laugh or gentle cry would bring him near to tears. It was like being torn between wanting to coddle him or dominate him. In the best way of course._

_For Kuloe, his knees would go weak at each deeply uttered word, his face glowing with raw emotion. He felt the need to worship him, to drop to his knees at every request that came from such beautiful yet sinful lips. If he could he would do anything for him._

_And with Setsuna? Hell it was a very confusing mix of what he felt for Pitty and Kuloe mixed together into a strange . He wanted to dominate and be dominated. To protect and hide behind him. Everything was so confusing, but that was how he felt._

_Knowing his Creator, there would be no way to know for sure how he would react to this information. Vampire and fledgling bonds were sacred to their kind, in more ways than one. And theirs was special._

_However after sending his precious fledglings off to bed one night he spoke with his Creator about what he had been feeling and how to deal with it. At first he was met with hesitation and surprise, and he feared the worst. However those fears were soon quelled as he Creator seemed to be relieved that he was told._

_As it turned out, his Creator had been watching him very closely as his emotions spiraled out of control. This love was not unusual with their kind, as many Creators had many lovers at once, and that included their own fledglings. This phenomenon he learned to be something called Polyamory. And it was something that even humans practiced regularly._

_Knowing this took a huge weight off of his shoulders, and breathing felt less like a chore._

_He loved them all very much, and knowing that he wouldn't be unsure about that made his mind feel like he had nothing to worry about. But there was another problem._

_How would they feel? What if they all loved him and didn't like the idea of sharing? Or worse yet, what if none of them loved him at all and only saw him as their Creator only? He wasn't sure if he could even handle that idea. They were his whole world, and now he understood why he was coddled by his own Creator if to a lesser extent._

_It was scary, and sleeping near them made his anxieties grow even worse._

_Another few days would pass before it became unbearable, and he felt like the emotions inside of him were threatening to tear him apart from the inside out. He had to do something and quick. So he made time for just them, and told his own Creator to go visit one of his many friends in their ever expanding circle for a few days._

_He gathered them all in their home nestled deep into the mountainside and finally told them how he was feeling. All displayed shock and emotional turmoil, just as he had suspected they would. But he never would have expected three pairs of arms to all go around him at once and their voices collectively whispered back to him._

_**We love you too.** _

_Then the cries began to spill from his lips as he sobbed, wailed like a babe in the woods, as their soft coos and chirps into his ear soothed his heartache._

_He was accepted. He was loved. All of his fears were for nothing and he was so happy. They all loved him more than he thought, as they all had already figured out that they loved him long ago._

_The nights following were spent in ignorance of the outside world. Too caught up in one another to care about anything else._

_Aryu never knew such bliss as this before. Not when he was created, not when he first fed, never. I_ _t was almost too much for him to handle all at once. The rustling of silk against his heated skin could still be felt as plain as day, and the coolness did little too soothe the heat coursing through his body._

_He could still... **hear** the echoes of pleasured whimpers from beneath him as he ravaged his smaller fledgling into the sheets, all the while feeling a pleasing warmth and fullness deep inside his center from the middle one behind him. _

_Strong arms would wrap around his chest and play with him teasingly as he too moaned in pleasure. Both from being engulfed in silky smooth heat and being pleasantly full. In his minds drunken state he could barely make out the shapes of his oldest holding his youngest still as he filled his other end to the brim and caused only muffled moans in response._

_This intense dynamic would be his undoing as before long, intense pressure would build in the pit of his stomach before he couldn't take it no more. Names of all three would fall from his kiss bruised lips before a flurry of cries and moans spilled from his throat and a hot white explosion of stars burst behind his tired eyelids. Burning hot liquid splashed both onto him and deep inside his core._

_Then he would find himself on his back and one of them riding atop him, once more engulfing him in heat. Before anything would fall from his lips they were silenced by something hot and thick. He couldn't breathe except through his nose, but he would accept it nonetheless._

_Then came the biting. It had always been a thing to share blood before but this time it was different. It was hotter, sexier, more **sensual**. He didn't feel any pain from being bitten, only ecstasy. Each pierce deep into his neck, his wrists, or even his thighs, all of it made the sensations of pure lust that much stronger. And each time he bit down on silky smooth flesh and felt sweet spicy blood cascade down his throat his eyes would roll almost to the back of his skull from the sheer pleasure of it. He would never look at feeding the same way again. _

_The days blurred together. And before he knew it a week like this had passed. His Creator came back, but only to say Goodbye after walking in on them once. It didn't bother him. All he did was bit Aryu Good luck and that he would visit again soon before disappearing._

_More days passed. Soon those days blurred into weeks. He didn't miss his Creator as much as he should have, but he was his own vampire now. He could do fine on his own, raising his coven with all the love he could possibly give to them._

_He would awake and find himself covered in blood and semen and still either inside one of them or vice versa. And he was fine with that, it just showed how passionately they loved now._

_But there was a problem._

_Overfeeding was very real, and if any of them took it too far someone could die. This was important in vampire society, and taking that last precious drop could mean absolute death for whomever took it. So he knew that continuing this would be dangerous._

_It would be time to hunt. And put their 'bonding' on hold for a while._

_But he would not have known that breaking only one day from this routine would mean the end of his happiness as he knew it._

_/////////////////////////////////////_

It all happened so fast. What felt like hours was in reality only a few intense seconds. The sound of a whistling tea kettle was what knocked his sense back into him and he had to take another breath.

His mind had wandered again, and he was caught up in the past.

The couch was a soothing respite for him as he stared at the ground, analyzing every detail into his brain and trying to remember.

His friends had already gone ahead of him, having seen the tenseness of the situation and acted accordingly. He would catch up to them later, but right now there were more important things to worry about.   

Like his coven for example. Or what was left of it. Kuloe stared at him with intense eyes, a mixture of worry and anxiety making his heart ache. Where had they been all these years? What have they been doing? And how... did they survive without him? 

"I need... I need a moment," was all he said as Kuloe tried to touch him again. "Um... This is too much for me... Sorry but I just..."

But he just received a breathtaking smile in return, and he felt even more guilty. Kuloe walked to the kitchen and turned off the kettle before pouring them both a cup. 

"I understand. You need time to adjust, I understand, so I will back off for now."

Kuloe was as beautiful as he always was, even from back then. But now, he was different to coincide with the current timeline. Normally his hair would be long and black, tied high above his head and his bangs ever so slightly in front of his eyes. Now though, it was shorter and dyed a brilliant deep red mixed with the black and spiked ever so slightly in the back. He was different. _They were different._ But they were here again, together finally after all these years. 

Now he was both scared yet eager to see the other two of his making.

What would his Creator think of him now?

"How?" 

His mouth moved before his mind could and he snapped his jaw shut. But the red haired vampire heard it and smiled coyly. 

"How what, hm? You can tell me anything you know." 

Aryu bit at his lip again, feeling the sharp points of his canines threatening to break skin. 

"How did you survive? Without me I mean?" he finally asked quietly. At his question Kuloe's smile falters briefly before he goes back to the tea and lumps in some sugar before bringing over a mug to him. But he doesn't dare give it to him directly, knowing that physical contact right now was a no go. So he set it on the small wooden table just next to Aryu's feet, keeping his distance. 

"I'll admit it... it was hard. Pitty almost died, and Setsuna... well he... he fell into a spiral after you were taken away from us. But he and I learned that since we were older, our blood together kept him sustained long enough to wean him from your blood. Since then, we just kept to the shadows, surviving."

Indeed, Aryu could remember that fateful day four hundred and fifty years ago now. They were on their way to the human area of Japan when hunters managed to separate them and push him into a deep ravine. It was the last time he ever saw them, and he could still see the looks of horror on their faces as he fell. 

Now that he thought back on it and could remember, he should have known that humans were everywhere now. 

"Yes... I remember that. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't, those hunters really outsmarted us, but we could... we managed to get rid of one of them at least. But who would have known that they would ambush us in a place filled with only our kind? And manage to throw you into a ravine to top it off? It's kind of funny now that I think about it. Still, Setsuna beats himself up about it from time to time. But we managed."

Aryu grimaces slightly, and takes the steaming cup with one hand. 

"Well... I guess after I fell I must have hit my head or something on some rocks, because next thing I knew I was with another vampire. He took care of me for the next hundred years and called himself my Creator, but I always knew that he and I were not of the same blood. I guess I was smarter than I knew myself to be. But even so, I was lulled in by some damn hunter and made vulnerable, and I... Well I guess you already know what happened then."

He didn't like talking about it that much, as it still stung even three centuries later. 

There was an uncomfortable pause of silence before Kuloe spoke again. 

"Yes... we know. And we all missed you. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us for letting you down."

Let him down..? Why would he say such a thing?

"How would you have done that?" he finally asked, setting aside his cup before it would spill. "It wasn't your fault I fell, it was mine. If I hadn't suggested that we take the less traveled road I... This would have never have happened. I would have never been possessed, and this whole calamity would have been avoided. If anything, I should say I let you down. I failed as your Creator... And I failed as a lover... And now I am worthless, a coward who flinches at everything, who... who can't even take care of himself properly... I... I just..."

Before long, a tightness began to choke him up and he could not breathe properly. Tears threatened to spill and he tried to hold it in and closed his eyes. But it didn't work. Soon his chest exploded into a sob and he couldn't stop. The pain was too much. He missed them so much, but he didn't deserve to be here. And he didn't feel like he was worthy of ever feeling the beautiful warm embrace of their love ever again. 

But he wasn't expecting a familiar pair of arms to begin caressing his hair, or the sound of long gone words cooing to him like the sweetest dove. 

"It's okay... It's okay I am here. We're all here."

He couldn't take it anymore, and threw himself against the other vampire. 

"I'm sorry... this is all my f-fault," came a breathy whimper. But all he got were gentle rubs and pets to calm him down.

"Shhh it's okay... Just know that I missed you... I missed you so much," Kuloe purrs. "We all did. Pitty and Setsuna and I, we all love you dearly. And now you have come back to us. We can be happy again, we can help take back our home and we can be a family. Just like you always wanted. Right?" 

Aryu's sobs and tears soon came to a slow trickle and he clung to Kuloe with all he had, burying his face into the soft fabric right above his hips. 

"Kuloe... I.. I missed you. I love you. I love you so much I can't take it..." 

Kuloe bent down to the couch and gripped Aryu into his arms. 

"I love you too. I love you. I missed you so badly." 

This was what they needed. Just to be with each other again. But this wasn't enough. Just the two of them didn't make him feel complete. 

"I need to see them," he hiccuped. "I need to see my other babies, please... I need to." 

Kuloe says nothing more, but tilts up Aryu's chin to wipe at his puffy eyes and chase away the tears. 

"They're sleeping in the other room, but I need you right now. Please Aryu, I can't take having you in my arms and being unable to touch you anymore. We can wake them up after and you can see them. Okay?" 

Aryu sniffled and nodded, leaning into his touch. 

"Yes... Please..."

Then he received the first kiss from Kuloe in over four centuries and he felt like his chest would explode. 

Soon all the clothes seemed to melt from his body and he found himself straddling his dark haired lover on the carpeted floor, stuffed full to the brim in ecstasy as his knees shook. Hands on his hips grip tightly and don't let him go but he would never dream of such a thing. Not ever again. 

After a rough rhythm he finally feels his finish coming closer and he cries out in sheer bliss, feeling a bloom of liquid fire deep inside him. He collapses onto his lover, breathing heavily and feeling warmth seeping from between his thighs. Soon he's in warm arms against the carpet, and more tears spill forth as he broke down again. 

"I love you... I love you."

Finally. 

"I love you too Aryu. Please... never leave us again."

Finally he was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T YOU LOVE POLYAMOUROUS CHARACTERS


	61. Chapter 60

_"His name is still a hazy mess, but all you need to know now is how to approach him. We have a connection, and he is using that connection to try and persuade me to go back to him. But I found my coven, and the pull is not as strong as it used to be. So I can tell you everything._

_"The main floor will be guarded, very heavily in fact. But His ego made him have his guards leave the way in from underground unguarded so we can expect the way in from there will be easy for Tomo and Takashi. However, despite the guards on the main floor, I think you will have no problem getting in if you fight hard enough. He is expecting you since he was alerted by his lackies, but that does not mean you should not be on your guard at all times. Just walk up to the front door, and push your way to the top._

_"They will try to separate you, but under no circumstances are you to let that happen. Whenever you get the chance, give them absolute hell. Remember what I told you Koichi. He is weak to your powers. And he won't harm you orTsuzuku if you use that fact to your advantage. There is no way I know of to cure a vampire of His control, so you will have no choice but to kill any one that gets in your way, and burn the body lest they come back to life._

_"Please, be careful. And never, ever, let him persuade you to go to his side. Or everything we have done up now will be for nothing."_

/////////////////////////////////

"Are you sure we should have let them stay alone like that?"

They had all left shortly after learning more about Aryu and his past. Traversing the city with someone as vulnerable as he was was probably not the best idea right now.

He would need time to spend with his coven, Tsuzuku understood that. His kind were not always emotionally stable with these sorts of things. Time was the only solution here and time was very hard to come by as of now.

His lover caresses his cheek, smiling but only halfway.

"Don't worry. He needs them. After centuries of being apart don't you think they need some time together? We don't want him to get hurt while he's vulnerable like this. It's best this way."

He agreed, but it was still hard to not be worried. What if he never remembered? What if... What if he forgot about them in favor of his coven and ran away instead? There were so many things that could happen to skew or mess up their plans. And it was scary.

Not to mention, his own emotions were already feeling ready to burst out of him, like something was trying to warn him. It has been like that since they left, but he could not do a damn thing about it. But if Tsuzuku was right, then they needed to just keep trudging ahead.

"Yeah... you're right. Maybe I am worrying too much."

They had done as Wrath asked before hand, and split up into three different parties. Koichi, Tsuzuku, Shinya, and Wrath were on their way to the main building through the alley ways sprawling throughout the city. Asagi and his coven of four went looking for the innocents that were hiding out. And as for Tomo and Takashi, they headed in the opposite direction as them but to the same destination. 

"There's no such thing as worrying too much in this situation," came Shinya's gentle chirping voice. "It's normal. Do not upset yourself too much and keep your head clear."

He had almost forgotten they were walking behind them, too caught up in his worry. 

"And you best keep your voice down," Wrath added after that in a soft hiss. "We don't want any bloodsuckers prowling the streets to hear us coming. If we see any, it's best to be from behind where we can surprise them."

True, the alley they were in had to be only about three blocks from the building. No lights were on in the streets, and the usually bustling lively windows were dark and cold. Deserted. So they all had to rely on their own night vision to see and guide their way.

It was like the damn apocalypse here. And if they didn't deal with this now... Then the whole magical and monster world would end up the same. And soon, even the human world. 

That was scary, terrifying to think about. So he had to do anything it took now. This was the night that everything had to be settled. Otherwise all of his friends' deaths and even his own would be for nothing. 

"I just hope... that Mia and Meto are holding out okay."

Now that he knew that Minpha was not his friend and their enemy, he was not sure how much he was capable of. 

But right now, he had to focus on getting there. And fast. These alleyways were only a temporary solace, and they knew that being in a single spot for any longer than normal would only cause them to be caught. 

They walked through the shadows and avoided any and all vampires that prowled the streets. So far, two blocks of silent walking and dodging later, they hadn't been caught. Behind a large metal warehouse, he suddenly remembered. From here, he could spot a tall white skyscraper with no lights in the windows. The hospital...

"We're closer now, just a little further and we throw stealth to the wind. But from here on, we had best stick to being in the shadows."

As Wrath spoke he let his eyes wander around him and spotted a sorely missed sight. From here, he could see the large outline of the main building against the deep blue sky that twinkled with stars. But like everything else around here, no soft warm lights. Just an empty husk. 

"Once we get to the entrance," Shinya continued. "We'll have to make a decision. Be peaceful or fight our way through the horde. Though I doubt they will wish to make peace."

"Yeah I severely doubt that," Wrath sighed irritably. "Come on Shinya, you know they won't take to us barging in very well. Let's just barge in teeth bared and rip some vamp heads off while we're at it. Those damn blood suckers deserve it after everything we have been through. What's the harm in upping the body count a little huh?"

"Wrath darling, I appreciate your bloodlust and passion for this mission but right now we have to look at it as peacefully as possible. Rein in your temper a little."

Koichi let them continue to argue, content with just listening and waiting for them to agree when a sudden icy prickle began to gnaw on his exposed arms, and he shivered violently in Tsuzuku's hold. This feeling was all too familiar and he froze in place. A thick web of cold dark energy began to swirl around them and the stench of blood and death filled the air. Vampires..!

No sooner did he realize they were being watched did a series of voices began to hiss and cackle from behind them and he swung around in alarm. Four of them, all young from the smell of it. And based on their giggling and raspy chirping they were over confident in themselves. Perhaps that would be their undoing.

How long were they being followed anyway? As far as he knew he couldn't hear or smell anything until it was too late. 

One of them, a tall lanky one with choppy brunette hair, soon began to scrutinize them.

"Well well well what do we have here? What do you think, Hitsugi?"  

"Some lost birds for easy pickings is what I see, Sakito," comes a throaty chuckle. "Think these are the ones the Master is looking for?"

Koichi shivered again as the other one, also tall with red hair and lots of piercings, continued to leer and hiss as his piercing yellow eyes bored holes into his skull. Beside him, Tsuzuku grabbed his hand and bared his teeth in response. 

"Oh I have no doubt of that," the one called Sakito replies. "Maybe we should uh, give them a proper greeting?"

Before anyone answered Wrath suddenly snapped. 

"The only welcome I am looking forward to is my teeth to your neck!" he snarled ravenously and stepped in front of Shinya to protect him. "Come any closer and you will all die!"

The vampires shared a brief look before they too bared their teeth but in the form of breathy egotistical laughs. The very sound was so awful and screeching, akin to a fork upon ceramic and it grated on Koichi's ears so badly he flinched and stepped closer to his lover for protection. Tsuzuku too had to bite his tongue to keep from growling at the offending noise.

Then out of the darkness another one of them appeared, small and with sandy blonde hair to his neck. Sakito and Hitsugi must have been expecting him for they both glanced at him briefly before slinking forward ever so much, a few inches at a time.

"So they do have some bite!" the new vampire cackled. "We're going to have fun with you before you get caught."

Koichi should have known that a fight was inevitable, but this soon? He wasn't sure if he could handle it. Who knows who these people were before the infection got to them? Now it was too late. 

Sakito sneered at the other but made no other remarks. Hitsugi on the other hand seemed ticked off.

"Ni-ya you're late. Well no matter. Let's just get this over with."

"Koichi, we have no choice," Tsuzuku whispered as the vampires began to circle them slowly, their fangs glinting even under the moonless sky. "I know you're scared, but we must. There is no saving them from this."

Deep inside, he knew. He knew it was now or never. Koichi sucked in a breath and nodded, his eyes training on the vampires as they stalk even closer to them from the darkness of the alley. Then something weird happened.

Time seemed to stop briefly. A deep, innate instinct began to clutch at his limbs and he felt like his nerves were on fire. All around him he could feel the presences of his companions on his skin, and the vampires as well. It left a lingering trace of energy n his fingers, and from here he could feel each step the vamps took as though they were his own. Like a web, the feeling contracted with every breath, every slight movement. He could feel it all on his skin.

What was going on? Were these the instincts he was hearing so much about? 

"Die!"

There was no time to think as one of them lunged for him in a split second, and in that precious moment he acted. In the blink of an eye Tsuzuku was shoved to the ground and the wings on his back burst out of his skin into a brilliant inferno of blinding white light, and he shot out a hand to grab at the throat of a hissing face with sharp jaws that snapped only inches from his face. Teeth clamped open and closed and he forced his fingers to squeeze, and claws started to dig into his arm.

But he couldn't register the pain. Something inside him made his body impervious to the feeling of his flesh being torn into or the weight of a monster in his grasp. He could not even hear the way the creature struggled in his hold and gagged for air through the vice against his airways.

All he could feel was the rush of battle, of feeling cold dirty blood pulsing beneath this monster's skin. And his wings still flared brightly and before he knew what was happening a pulse of how white fire shot through his fingertips and then came the screams. 

The vampire screamed and thrashed in his hold as the sickening smell of burning flesh began to fill the air. The other two vampires stared in horror as their nest mate was being burned alive in front of them, wailing and cursing. Koichi felt a ringing in his ears and the roar of his fire dimmed only slightly. 

What was this... power? This raw feeling? This desire to overwhelm, to force submission, to kill?

"Koichi! Finish him off! What are you waiting for!"

Behind him, he heard Wrath screaming at him to deliver the final blow. And he forced himself to stare at the vampire coldly. His fingers burned as hot white embers and the vampire continued to scream, this time for mercy and to spare him. But the screams came out garbled and almost incoherent. The burns began to spread across the vampire as patterns, as beautiful spirals and patterns. Almost like... tattoo's. 

It would be so easy, so simple. All he had to do was squeeze a little harder...

Koichi knew he had to. There was no other choice. 

He had to kill.

_He had to kill._

**He had to kill.**

"You hurt my friends... You take over my home. And you hurt so many innocent people... No. Mercy would be too good for a cretin such as you... You. Must... Die."

Then, with one more push of his powers the flame engulfed the flailing creature, the roar of the blaze drowning out any and all screams of pain. The flames surrounded Koichi entirely and formed a small spinning vortex, but he welcomed the licks of heat against him, knowing he would not be harmed and only blanketed. Only his prey would.

Soon all he could see was the walls of his flame and the now burned vampire in his hold.

The white light proved to be too much for the other vampires to handle and the shrunk back in fear, hissing and shielding themselves as their nest mate was eviscerated into the fiery inferno. Then, all too quickly the blaze died away, and Koichi snapped out of his murderous hold and dropped the body to the blazing hot asphalt. He gasped and stumbled back into his lover's arms, panting heavily. 

What was once the vampire they called Ni-ya, was now a cold lifeless body covered in endless black and white burns in the shapes of circles and patterns, tattoo's. His once yellow gleaming eyes were now grey and dead. His next mates cry out in horror, wailing and holding their heads in distress and agony. 

"You killed him!" 

"No no no! You killed him!"

Then, the body became but ashes, slowly lifting away into the night with the soft breeze.

As they cried they slinked away, still crying and simpering before disappearing into the alleyways, their voices echoing as they left. Tsuzuku, Wrath and Shinya just stared after them, dumbfounded at what they had just seen. 

What intense power had they just witnessed?

"What... was that? How could one person have so much raw energy?" Shinya questioned. "You acted so quickly, how did you manage such a thing?"

Before he was able to answer Koichi felt a stinging stabbing pain in his shoulders, like the fire was back but now it was hurting him. 

"Koichi! Baby what's the matter?"

The pinkette just grabbed at his head, sinking to the ground on his knees in pain.

"I... I don't know... it hurts... make it stop please..!"

"Here, take off his sweater," Shinya instructed. "If what I think is happening is true, then he needs to let his skin breathe or he will suffer. Quickly now!"

As quick as he could Tsuzuku tugged the sweater from Koichi's body and had to pull back. Koichi was burning up like those few weeks ago when this all started. And as he looked closer, he saw something utterly astounding. 

"Look, something is happening. Koichi, baby can you hear me?" 

In his pain, Koichi could only just barely make out the soothing voice of his lover. But the ringing just would not stop and he gritted his teeth, trembling. 

"Ngh... Make it stop..!"

Tsuzuku gaped as more patterns and swirls appeared upon Koichi's skin. This time instead of the normal white or black ones, they were red. And orange and yellow. The more they appeared the more colors he saw. Until finally his entire back was covered in all brilliant hues of the rainbow. 

"What's happening to him Shinya?!"

Then Koichi shook even more. A deep ache began to set into his bones and the fires licking at him would not stop. Something began to build up in his muscles, an energy he could not describe. 

"Tsu..! Move away! Hurry! Something is happening! Move, get away quick!" 

"Do as he says, take some cover!" Shinya ordered. "Something is coming!"

Tsuzuku panicked and scrambled away as he and the other two found cover behind a nearby brick building. He watched, torn, as Koichi collapsed unconscious to the ground, writhing in pain and whimpering before a brilliant white pillar of light engulfed his lover, like a ray of sun all collected in one spot. 

Vivid bright rainbows began to dance around Koichi like small colorful birds, the sound of chirping filling the air as he lifted off the ground. Tsuzuku cried out and leapt up to go to him but Wrath grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him back. 

"No! Do not disturb him!" 

Then the light grew even brighter and the roaring of wind began to whip around them, making it difficult to hear.

"But he needs me! I can't just leave him!"

"Are you insane?!" Wrath screeched. "This is some seriously heavy magic that cannot be disturbed! Do you have any idea what could happen if you touch him? He could be seriously injured or even killed! Don't be stupid!" 

"He's right," Shinya answered in a raised but still calm voice. "This is a spectacle of the ancient magic unweaving before us. To disturb it would bring us nothing but woe and misery. I suggest we wait."

"What's happening..?" He asked softly. Shinya sighed. 

"I have an idea though I am not certain. He is communing with the ancient Gods, something above me or even Amaterasu herself."

Tsuzuku helplessly tugged on the hold, not even trying anymore as he watched the rainbow birds surround his lover and use themselves as a collective cloud to lift him up before the light dims away. The birds begin to converge and mash together almost violently. And before their eyes is a huge, brilliantly shining Phoenix. All white with vivid rainbow feathers and long sparkling tail feathers. And Koichi is dangling helplessly in the air before it, his head limp and wings drooping. The bird flaps its wings and a soft tinkling voice in a language none of them knew began to coo to Koichi. Almost in a soothing motherly tone. 

Koichi's eyes slowly come open, and he stares at the bird first with fright, then with stunned wonder. It continues to coo and chirp at him before lifting its wings into a cocoon, enveloping him in it's vivid plumage and letting out an ear splitting screech that tore through the alley and shattered every window in a twenty foot radius.

Tsuzuku, helpless, fell to his knees in shock.

"Koichi... What's happening to you?"

And then, like a flash of lightning, the bird dissipated into a puff of rainbow plumes. And Koichi slowly lowered to the ground before collapsing once more to the ground. Tsuzuku is at his side in an instant, cradling the weakened pinkette in his arms and holding him close. Now he was no longer too hot but he still dept abnormally warm.

"Koi! Koi baby talk to me. Are you okay?" he pressed. "Please talk to me."

His lover wheezes and slowly comes to his senses, groaning through the dull throbbing in his skull.

"Ugh... Tsu?" he peeped slowly. "Ugh I feel like someone put me through an oven. What happened?"

Did he... Not remember what happened at all? Tsuzuku furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at Shiny and Wrath, both of whom only threw him confused shrugs. He bit his cheek and gently pushed at the bangs on Koichi's face to show his face. Sweat dripped down his face and made his skin glisten. He was probably really hot.

"You... You killed that vampire. Completely obliterated him. You don't remember that?"

Frowning Koichi struggled to sit up and clutched at his head, hissing in pain.

"No... All I remember was pushing you to the ground and grabbing that vampire by the throat then I blacked out. But I... Do remember hearing a voice."

"A voice?" Shinya inquired. "What voice? We heard one as well, but could not understand a single word of it."

Koichi sits up fully but still leans himself against Tsuzuku's chest for support, still dizzy. How could he explain it without sounding crazy?

"It was a woman. She was saying stuff like... I was special. Like no one else. And that... I was going to save our world. The usual."

Well they had already heard all of that before. Koichi was special, they all knew that. So there had to be more to this than just the same thing repeated over and over.

"Can you tell us anything else?"

Koichi nodded and had Tsuzuku help him to his feet so he could breathe.

"Yes... I could tell she already knew what I knew. But then she said something strange... Apparently, Tsuzuku is special to the old Parasite for a reason but... She wouldn't tell me. Only that we would find out at the end of the night."

At that Tsuzuku frowned deeply and cards his fingers through pink tresses.

"What does that even mean? I am just a plain old daemon. What is special about me?"

Ah there he goes, depreciating himself again. Koichi grabs his hand, bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. The wounds upon his arms had already healed.

"Don't say that. You are special. Special to me, to all our friends. Without you I would not even be here. I would be lost. So you are everything to me."

Tsuzuku just smiles again, pressing a kiss to the top of Koichi's pretty little head.

"I'm glad you think so baby," he purrs. "But I think you outshine me in that department."

Koichi giggles and stuffs his face into the crook of Tsuzuku's neck, breathing deeply.

"I'm scared... What is happening to me?"

If there was one thing that Tsuzuku did not like and made his heart ache, it was seeing his lover scared. He hated it, and it made him feel helpless. Worthless. Unable to do a thing. And it was unbearable.

"I don't know but... Whatever it is, we will figure it out."

Koichi nodded and finally broke himself away from his lover, shivering as the night air kissed his bare skin. Shinya and Wrath hovered just nearby, wrapped up in their own little bubble. He shouldered on his sweater and finally felt warm.

"We should get going."

Shinya approached the couple with Wrath right on his tail.

"Yes, that would be best," he agrees. "Come on, it's not far now."

The group look around one last time and make absolutely sure that they aren't being watched or followed before continuing on to their destination.

After a good seven or so minutes they all could see the street their building was on, and stop behind a nearby deserted convenience store.

"So. How do we do this?" Koichi asks once they spy the front entrance, swarming with vamps just as Aryu had foresaw. "I can't use that power again, I am still exhausted."

Shinya had figured as much, so there was no way he wouldn't be. After using that much power at once? No way.

"Well, it would be best to go slow. Take them out one by one but avoid conflict as much as possible to avoid becoming too fatigued. I doubt we will be able to leave this building without some sort of skirmish."

As they spoke Tsuzuku happened to look up at the roof edge and what he saw sent shards of ice through his veins.

"Uh guys, I don't mind to break up your little discussion but... There is someone looking out at us from up at the top."

Koichi stopped and looked, and felt his heart drop.

There, at the very edge of the roof, was a familiar head of pink hair and feline ears. A sickeningly sweet grin was plastered to a porcelain pink face and fangs dripped with blood. And sharpened insane eyes stared down at them with such menace and insanity that they all felt frozen in place.

"Minpha."

Then a voice, light but loud, thundered at them as a psychotic giggle.

"I was wondering when you would show up! I was beginning to get bored! Are you here to surrender? Or just to die?"

Tsuzuku felt the insurmountable rage bubbling in his chest and he growled, ready to retort when Koichi stops him.

"Don't. Don't provoke him, Tsu. He has Mia and Meto remember? Don't give him a reason to make things worse than they already are."

Tsuzuku glared upwards and sucked in a huge breath, but managed to keep silent. None of them spoke, and that seemed to tick off their stalker.

"Tch, not answering huh? I guess that's fair. But you ought to hurry if you want to see your friends again! I'll be seeing you! And don't worry. The master already knows you're here. All you have to do is survive long enough to get to the top!"

Then he disappears, his psychotic laugh echoing away and leaving them all in a stunned silence.

It takes a few moments but Koichi finally manages to squeak out a few words, the ones that everyone seemed to be thinking right then. All shreds of what used to be a desire to get him back now gone.

"I cannot wait to tear his head off."


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to push my chapter updates to Monday from now on, as I have to do all the editing and proofreading at later times of the day. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope this is somewhat ok!
> 
> Only a few chapters left!

It didn't take long for word of the sudden intrusion to get around. A huge commotion began to erupt just outside the building as they waited, and sure enough vampires were scrambling about and looking for the perpetrators. 

The four trespassers had since long taken refuge inside the nearby building where the windows exploded, easily hidden up in the tenth floor. Koichi still felt extremely dizzy, and had trouble staying on his feet. Besides, where they had been only moments before was now swarming with blood suckers. But Wrath managed to hide their scents well enough so no one could find them here.

Still. The main problem now was getting into the building itself. They had wanted to do so without causing too much of a ruckus, but it was too late for that now. They knew they were here, and the two they scared off probably snitched to their Master.

It wasn't like they wanted to cause trouble, but Koichi's sudden outburst came literally out of nowhere. And as he was now, there was no way they were getting inside without raising some red flags. It made him wonder just how the other four of their party were doing in getting into the back of the building for Meto and Mia. Hopefully better than they were.

Koichi sighed again and tried to shake away the swimming in his brain before looking over the edge of the busted away window, careful of the sharp edges and scattered glass around him. Tsuzuku insisted that he try to sit on a chair to be more comfortable but he knew that wasn't what he needed right now. Besides, someone might see them. So he stayed on the ground, content to watch as he ignored his lover's constant doting.

This floor... It looked very deserted and empty. Only having overturned chairs and a broken table with papers of all manner were scattered about. Some marks on the floor suggested cubicles of some sort must have been the norm before everything went to hell.

Maybe it was some sort of office? Well at any rate, it was safe. For now.

Wrath walked around the perimeter of the large room making wards and hiding their scent. Who knows when their trail could be picked up? Better safe than sorry.

Shinya paced besides the window, deep in thought. Tsuzuku noticed this and bit his tongue, unsure of whether or not to say anything or let him do his thing.

"Koichi," he says again and turns his attention once more to his lover. "Are you sure you're alright? We can always turn back and let you rest a bit longer?"

While Koichi wanted to be offended he knew that Tsuzuku was just looking out for him. What was the harm in that? Still, his lover needed to trust him more. It would take more than something like this to incapacitate him. He just needed a breather was all.

"I'm fine," he assured his lover with a pat to his hand. "Just... Let me get over this dizziness and we can keep going. Its not going to stop me, not now."

Tsuzuku knew then that there was little he could say to otherwise convince Koichi to reconsider, so he keeps silent and just continues fussing over him and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"So. We ready to discuss tactics? I think stealth is no longer on our side here," Wrath points out once he is positive the wards are all properly in place. "What should we do Shinya? You know that building better than any of us."

Patience hummed again, pausing his pacing to tap his fingers against a nearby chair. It took him a moment or two before an idea finally comes to him. It would be tricky at best, but right now he could not think of anything else. All they had to do was improvise.

"We need to get to at least the third floor," he says finally and looks beyond the window to the building just in eye shot of this building. "There is a ventilation system with a grate in the stairwell that may allow us to bypass the vampires altogether, though only for a few floors or so. The rest of the way will have to be fought manually.

"More than likely they have killed the electricity so there are no working elevators. The stairs or more grates along the way are our only way of getting up to the top. Then... We wait for the others to show up and then we give it all we got. All I know is that whatever happens tonight and in the coming hours, it needs to end with that thing dying. There are no excuses for failure."

Koichi knew that this mission would end one way or another. But the possibility of one certain one was terrifying. Him and Tsuzuku, caught like mice in a trap with nowhere to escape and no way out. His friends could be imprisoned, or worse tortured... 

And Aryu... God he didn't even want to think about what would happen to him. 

This whole mission could end like that, and it was enough to send the butterflies in his stomach wild with the anticipation of the upcoming hardships. He could only hope that he wouldn't be a burden, and that whatever the hell happened to him not long ago would make more sense than it did now. As of right now, he still wasn't sure what exactly happened. But he did know that he was face to face with something or other. A big flashy bird, just like in his dream. But what did that mean exactly? Was it some sort of warning? 

"Hmm, when you say go all out, I take it we are free to do as we wish then?" Wrath inquired,a  bloodthirsty glint in his eye. "I take it that means you will be fighting as well? Not just a simple bystander?"

Shinya scowled but nodded nonetheless. As pacifistic as he wished to seem, sometimes being the very incarnation of Patience had its limits. And this was really getting close. Even Koichi could tell Shinya's nerves were frayed.

"I am afraid so. I am loathe to use my full strength here but really what choice have I got? This is my home, and if we don't do something here then everything we have all worked for will be lost."

Wrath nodded, and crossed his arms as he lean up against the wall near the window. Here, he looked out at the building beyond and could see vampires swarming in pockets around the base of it and many more of them jumping over rooftops and skirting around alley ways searching for them. It was like a vortex of the blood thirsty beats just surrounded the entrance and made getting in all but impossible. 

But thanks to his skills they all but seemed to disappear. 

Unfortunately, those wards he set up were rushed, mediocre at best. They would last them maybe another half hour. A half hour that they in fact, did not have in the least. All they had to know now however was if Koichi was ready enough to go. 

The daemon seemed to be aware of the possible outcomes just as everyone else, the good and the bad. And it made him as nervous as Koichi looked right now. 

"If we're going to fight, we need an escape plan in case things get ugly," he mumbled as he once again kneeled next to his lover. "If Koichi is in any way injured I need to get him out of there."

Shinya walked close to the window for the first time and held his arms to his sides, his tired eyes glazing over as he gazed up at his old home. Deep inside, he wanted to feel pain. he wanted to feel anger, the need to be motivated to fight for his home. But he just... couldn't. It wasn't like it was not his job to feel this way. All of the virtues and sins alike felt every emotion possible even if they hid it. But right now, all he felt was exhaustion.

"If we even get that far."

Tsuzuku stared at his boss with concern, wondering where that sudden bout of self doubt came from. 

"No Shinya," Wrath suddenly snaps and pushes himself away from the wall. "We will. Got that far. You're not allowed to doubt yourself, not now of all times. This is the only chance we have."

There is anger evident in his eyes, but his voice is low and controlled. Tsuzuku can feel the controlled anger radiating from Wrath and the calm dulled complacency from Patience in return. No wonder they were made for each other. It was situations like this that really brought out their true colors.

Shinya looks up at him with weary eyes and smiles, his lips dried and chapped but no less pink.

"Wrath... You always know what to do to rile people up don't you?"

Their places on the spectrum and birth given duties seemed more at balance when they were arguing it seemed. Shinya was as delicate as a butterfly but as steel willed as a deep rooted tree. Wrath as tough as nails but as hot tempered as a rabid Tasmanian devil. Together they made the perfect pair.

Wrath managed to rein in the fire in his eyes and took the crook of Shinya's elbow in the palm of his hand.

"We need to talk for a moment, just us if no one minds."

Shinya silently closed his eyes briefly before glancing at the other two bystanders.

"It is up to them."

Koichi looks at his lover for confirmation. When Tsuzuku nods his head Wrath releases a sigh.

"Good. Come on there is a bathroom over this way. We will only be but a moment."

Shinya allowed himself to be led away, only throwing a look over his shoulder but once to see the ever worried look upon his subordinates face. He sighed, feeling a pang in his chest. If there was one thing he detested in this world and the next, it was making people worry about him. Him of all people.

But that was how people were. They felt. And felt strongly.

Shinya wanted to just believe that they felt needlessly and didn't have to worry. But people had these feelings for a reason. Who was he to say whether they felt or not?

His thoughts wandered as he was dragged to an abandoned single person restroom with damages white walls and a mildew stained and badly cracked mirror. In here Wrath locked the door and finally let go of his elbow.

"What was that back there?" he demands once everything falls quiet. "What happened to that spirit from earlier huh? Why are you acting so down on your luck?"

To be honest, Shinya wasn't certain. But ever since they have been here after that strange incident with those vamps in that alleyway he felt emotionally strained. Was it the after effects of seeing something as monumental as that? Possibly so. But why would something like the magic of the ancients put a strain on him? Unless something else was happening that he could not understand.

"I don't know," he finally admits and slides to the floor in a rare display of self consciousness and vulnerability. "I just... Ever since we saw that phoenix bursting from that light I just felt... I felt like someone attached a huge metal chain to my neck and I can barely breathe. Can barely feel the strength to continue. Like something is... Is sapping my strength away and I cannot explain it."

At his state of weakness one would be surprised to know that he was the very spirit of Patience itself. But he looked more like a small child in need of comfort, in need of a helping hand.

Wrath felt like he needed to do something here. Shinya needed to be reminded that this wasn't the time for feeling sorry for oneself. They needed a plan and quick.

He sighed deeply before standing across from the wall Shinya was at, his arms crossed like before.

"I know you feel tired, maybe even helpless. But... They need us to do something. To be in control. What would those bloodsuckers do if they saw you like this? It's a weakness. And they will do anything to exploit that weakness to get at us. Tsuzuku and Koichi need a leader."

Yes of course Shinya was aware of that. But this feeling would not go away. Was this some kind of... Curse?

"Just... Give me a moment okay? I'll be fine."

Wrath watched Shinya silently, looking for any sort of sign that would otherwise give away what he felt. But aside from the extreme fatigue there wasn't much he could see.

"We don't have much more time that can be wasted. We need to figure out to do," he says firmly. Now I don't know that building like you do, so you're gonna have to help me out here. You said the third floor was our goal for now, but how are we gonna get there while there are bloodsuckers surrounding the front doors?"

Shinya rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and forced his brain to think for a few seconds long enough to formulate an idea. From what he understood of memorizing the blueprints, the third floor did indeed have a stable air vent system through it, but what wasn't in those very blueprints was the underground tunnel system leading into the basement. The very one that Tomo and Takashi were tasked with using. 

Alongide those was anoher one, but that one led to the second floor, right below where he wanted to be. So if they played their cards right, they could bypass the first floor altogether.

"Like I said, the third floor has many vents, but there is also a secret system of tunnels that we all know of right?" Wrath nods slowly, trying to catch on. "Well, I know of another one, one that hardly anyone knows about. It starts in another building close by and from there it leads into the secret vents through the second floor and comes out into the doctor's office that is there. A trap door if you will. It was used to... well, dispose of dead bodies. If we make it there it's a straight shot to the top. So what do you think?" 

The plan seemed simple enough. But a body chute? At first he felt skeptical but the more he thought of it who would expect them to pop out of a body chute? Perhaps he should give credit where credit is due. 

"It seems solid enough," he agreed slowly. "The question is are you willing to make a run for it to get there?"

The question makes Shinya slump even lower, so maybe he should have held his tongue on that...

"I don't know," he answers truthfully and lets out a deep breath. ""Maybe once we leave this building I will feel better. Being in here drains me."

He just hoped he was right about it being the atmosphere in here and not anything else. 

"Perhaps. Then, let's get going, these wards won't last much longer and I am anxious to leave them alone for much longer."

As much as Shinya liked the white walls of this place he had to admit he agreed. There was only so much he could handle after all. 

"Right. They are probably waiting for us anyway." 

Shinya finally dragged himself to his feet and splashed his face with the sink before following his other half outside. 

The air still felt electric with anxiety and finding them huddled together with Koichi's head in his lover's lap soothed that at least a little bit. They didn't speak, but their appearance was just a silent agreement that their welcome here was overstayed. It was creepy here, there was no argument about that. 

"We should go," Wrath started and looked out beyond the window. "We've come up with a new way to get inside." 

Koichi got up with the help of tsuzuku and stood on wobbly legs. At least most of the nausea was going. 

"So what's the plan?" Tsuzuku asked with his hand around Koichi. Shinya looks out of the window and scans for a familiar building. About a block from here was that building he told Wrath about. And since their previous plan of just walking in was ruined this was the best bet. 

"See that building there?" he asked and pointed out an old bricked two story building that still had its windows intact. "There is a tunnel system that leads inside my bulding from there. We're gonna use it and sneak by the vampires as best as we can. It leads into the second floor and we can get to the third floor from there. Then, it's a straight shot to the top. We'll need to find a place to rest up while we're inside though, because I doubt we will get there with no problems." 

Tsuzuku could see some vampires on the ground, but they weren't looking up. Coincidence?  Or a lucky break? They could easily use that fact to their advantage and scale the roof tops without being spotted. There was another roof just nearby that they could hop to.

"I see. So we jump for it?" he asked. "Koichi might be too dizzy to make that trip right now." 

As much as Koichi wanted to argue and say he was fine he knew that his head was not prepared. Given if they had at least more time to rest he could but they didn't.

"Yes he is," Wrath agreed with a scowl after Koichi sways on his feet a little bit. "Maybe some time outside will clear his head."

There was a bit of passive aggressiveness to his tone but he chose to ignore it. 

"We'll go first," Shinya says and steps up to the windowsill with Wrath right behind him. "There should be a hatch leading into the building up on top that will take you to the attic of the building. We'll go ahead so look for us in there okay? Don't take too long."

Then in a whoosh of air and brown hair he is dropping himself over the edge of the windowsill, disappearing into almost pitch darkness. Wrath only smirked at them briefly before doing the same thing. With his night vision Koichi peered out and could see them leaping silently over the roof tops, completely going past the oblivious vampires. 

So... they just had to do the same thing right? Tsuzuku wasn't all that good at hopping over roof tops but now was a good a time as ever to practice.

"So you really don't want to do it on your own?" Tsuzuku wonders and looks to his lover, who was contemplating how high up they really were. 

"Yes. You'll have to be like Prince charming and carry me on your back," he teased with a half hearted giggle. Tsuzuku smiled in response. 

"Of course princess."

Koichi snorted before climbing onto his lover after the open armed invite. 

"Sappy bastard," he groaned and hooks his legs around tightly before smooshing his face to Tsuzuku's neck. Upon receiving a squeeze to his leg he jumped slightly, giggling. 

"Spoiled brat," Tsuzuku growled back with a smirking laugh and turned his head for a small kiss before mimicking the window jump Shinya did just seconds before. Koichi gasped as air rushed past his face again, his ears popping as they managed to get to the edge of the next building. Here they finally planted on smooth cement and Tsuzuku had to take a breath. 

"That wasn't so hard," he laughs and slowly walks to the edge. "You okay princess?" 

The nausea from before was now replaced with adrenaline and he squeezed his legs around his lover tightly. 

"No," he admits. "But why couldn't we just jump out of that hotel room back in the human world?" 

Tsuzuku chuckles as though that question were super silly. 

"Well there are humans everywhere in that place, with cameras in every corner and nook of the city. I couldn't risk exposing our world to theirs." 

Wow Koichi didn't think of it that way. But he supposed it made sense. Humans did anything to look for something out of the ordinary to ogle at. Sure some humans knew of their world, but what sane human would believe it if they just heard it from word of mouth? 

It was for that very reason of disbelief that kept this place a secret for so long. 

"I guess you're right," he answered. "Well I guess we should keep going."

"Hmm yeah. Well, I'm gonna keep going and not slow down. Hold onto me."

Koichi gripped on tighter as Tsuzuku looked over the edge of the roof they were on before backing up to gain speed before running and launching himself over the tops to get to the next roof edge. Oh god there was the nausea again.

As they kept leaping over the various roofs Koichi dared himself to look down below them, and felt his stomach lurch as various vampires still swarmed and milled about beneath them. God it was like watching brainwashed moths milling to a proverbial flame and it grossed him out. He could only imagine how bad it must be everywhere else... 

Knowing it was a bad idea to keep watching he turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing instead on the sound of his lover's breathing and his heartbeat, using that as the only thing to keep him going. A few seconds passed and he felt Tsuzuku come to a stop somewhere up high. He forced his eyes open and felt a ringing in his ears again from all the adrenaline. 

"Where are we?" he asked. 

"We are here, this is that place Shinya told us about. "You think you can walk from here on out?" 

Thankfully the anticipation far outweighed the sickness so he nodded slowly, climbing down and testing his sickness. He tested his legs out and despite the slight numbness he didn't sway. That would be useful he was sure. 

Koichi looked around and breathed out in relief.

"Yes... thanks. For not dropping me."

He feels Tsuzuku come in for a kiss and gladly accepts it, feeling his knees go weak in response. Their lips moved together only briefly before Tsuzuku pulls back and touched his cheek. His eyes are smoldering like crazy, even in the pitch darkness. 

"I would never, ever drop you. You can trust me on that." 

Koichi grinned and hugged his lover. Tsuzuku was seriously such a sap.

"I was kidding of course. I know you would never.. Now, before you jump my bones I suggest we go find Shinya. There will be time for that later."

The daemon had a sly look on his face but made no other advances towards him other than pushing back his hair.

"Later then."

Koichi gripped his arm tight when Tsuzuku lets go of him, anxious to no linger feel his heat but... Being clingy would probably not be good for them right now.

"Okay. Lets get going, Shinya can't face that old parasite on his own."

Just As Shinya said, there was a huge metal hatch leading down into the roof beneath them, and as Tsuzuku pulled it open the hinges, rusted and neglected, creaked very terribly. But there was a relatively okay looking metal ladder leading into a dark attic.

Well this was it. Whatever they did here tonight, would either be the end of the world or the beginning of a new one. He just hoped it was the latter.

"Ready baby?"

With a determined nod, Koichi let a flame appear in his palm, now hued in all colors of the rainbow.

"You first."


	63. Chapter 62

_News of the attack spread like wildfire. Two distressed and very distraught fledglings continued to wail even as the information had become common knowledge among every vampire in the building. It was exciting sure, and I was certain that once Ryoga knew he would be elated to know they were here._

_Once word had reached the upper levels things began to get very heated. A full scale search of every block within a mile radius was ordered but strangely the trail was lost only moments later. I guess that was okay though. After all, if what Ryoga told me was true Tsuzuku was no idiot. More than likely he and that damn Phoenix of his created wards to throw us off the trail._

_Well no matter. It was up to me and Ryoga now to find them. They were more than likely somewhere nearby and ready to show up any time_

_Master will have an absolute field day despite the loss of one of our own. What was one fledgling among many after all?_

_I stalked the hallway outside of the Master's room, impatient soft moans coming from beyond the doors now stained with blood. Gods he was taking such a long time, longer than usual. I mean I knew that he loved Ryoga's blood but I had no idea he loved it that much. It was only after he fed from me, though I know he prefers him over me...._

_But I had learned to get over it. Ryoga was special, I know that now. His blood is still fresh, young. That is when it tastes best, especially to the Master. But I was told to wait out here until he was done so that I would not be tempted to take a taste myself. It was rude to eat when I wasn't invited._

_All I had to distract me was the ticking of a nearby clock mounted on the wall across from me above a blacked out window. Ten after Two in the morning. From what I hear it was that Phoenix's eightenth birthday now. Too bad there is not much he can do now that he is home. And as much as I wanted to just take Tsuzuku I knew Master had his sights set on him as well._

_Who knows? Maybe his blood was just as tasty as he imagines it to be._

_"U-um... Master Layha?"_

_A small meek voice peeped at me from the hallway. Another fledgling... And he stutters, how annoying._

_"What do you want?"_

_The small vampire flinched, probably scared of me. Hmph just as he should be._

_"The ones w-who killed Ni-ya... W-we... We lost their trail at a roof near here... They disappeared  and put up wards so we c-couldn't follow them, b-but we know that they're c-coming here. W-what should we do?"_

_So they are near. I'm sure that Master will be pleased to hear this. After all what was one fledgling among who knows how many?_

_I smirked at him and he makes a hopeful face._

_"Good. Then they're coming here after all. Thanks for telling me. Keep looking though, just because I am praising you does not mean you can slack off."_

_He straightened up and smiled meekly before bowing his head in respect. I didn't make this one. Maybe Ryoga did? But then again his eyes aren't yellow... A random one then._

_"Y-yes! Thank you Master Layha. I'll get right on it."_

_Another bow before he scurried off and disappeared to God knows where. But I think it's about time to let them know that play time is over._

_"I'm coming in," I announced outside the door and went in regardless of hearing an answer. "Master are you all finished?"_

_By now, we had moved that gods forsaken desk into the backroom and moved a bed in here since it was more convenient. Master needed a central area of control._

_But of course, the sight that I walked into made my blood boil a little bit. But I think I have long since learned to control that. Ryoga on his knees with his lips smeared in blood, and my Master on the bed relaxing and his own lips pushed to Ryoga's wrist. There was a new gash on His neck, probably from Ryoga getting too greedy..._

_"Layha," came the usual purr as he pulled back with a wet suctioning noise. "I didn't think it was the time already that you would interrupt me while I am feeding."_

_Well it has been almost an hour, and now that I know about their little feeding sessions they don't even try to hide it anymore. Ryoga knows it makes me upset but.... What can I do really?_

_Besides, Ryoga's younger fresher blood is already stimulating the Master's claim on this building, so I can't keep complaining like this. The deep red vines sprouting from his body have already claimed the surrounding bedpost and started crawling up the walls. Soon, it would be all over this floor and then the whole building._

_It's just too bad that he himself would not be able to move anymore, at least not for a while._

_"Yes I know," I answered and keep my head down. "But I brought you some news that may make you happy."_

_He finally perked up and pushed Ryoga away before sitting up in his bed._

_"I'm listening."_

_I cleared my throat and recall what the fledgling told me._

_"They caught his trail, and tracked it to a building not far from here. Though they have lost the trail because of some wards, they do know that they are most likely somewhere beneath us as we speak and ready to pop out on any one of these floors. So he will be here."_

_Ryoga is still dizzy, I can see that Master has taken just a bit more than he should have._

_"Ahh I see," he purred in satisfaction. "I knew he could not stay away from me for much longer. I await his arrival eagerly. And how is your new underling doing?"_

_The mention of Ice made my chest throb. But why was that?_

_"He is... adjusting," I responded honestly. "His vocal cords have come back, though due to not using them for so long he cannot speak just yet, though he can communicate through a developed mental link he has with me and Ryoga."_

_His eye brows raise in surprise._

_"The boy has become a psychic?"_

_I nod._

_"Yes, apparently having two Creators made him develop a skill that piggybacked off of our own. I can feel that he is unusually happy with it, so I cannot complain."_

_I can see that he is pleased beyond words despite the loss of one of our own, so he returns so leaning back against the soft pillows and sharp vines surrounding him. Ryoga blinked steadily and found his strength to peel himself away from the bed._

_"Good... Things are falling into place. And with his blood I shall finally be able to claim this city as my own, and nothing can get in our way."_

_There was just one thing that bothered me._

_"And what of his Phoenix?" I finally asked. "If he was capable of killing one of our fledglings on his own, what does that mean for us?"_

_Master scoffed, his eyes turning dismissive._

_"One fledgling does not equate to one of my status," he says with a sigh. "The Phoenix is but a toy to my dear Tsuzuku, a plaything. Surely having him stay that way will ease the turn to my side. He can have him and play with him as long as it needs, but we will have to keep him at arms length. Keep interrogating his friends, they can't leave until we know everything."_

_I nodded in response. I don't know why but I just want to leave._

_"Yes. I shall ask that cat about his progress. Come on Ryoga we gotta go feed Ice as well."_

_"Okay," Ryoga answered wearily and made his way over to me. "Thank You Master..."_

_He just smiles, licking his lips clean._

_"No, thank you Darling. I expect you back here in two days."_

_I took Ryoga around his waist and led him out, letting the door close with a click. Then he's stumbling and about ready to fall over. How much blood did he lose this time?_

_"Baby are you okay?" I asked, though I knew damn well he wasn't. His eyes were starting to turn grey..._

_"Y-yes... I'm okay, don't worry," he assured tough I could see that his skin was unusually pale and see through even for a vampire. "I just need to rest."_

_Anger began to bubble in my chest and I sighed heavily before steering him into our own room where Ice was._

_"He's taking too much," I say firmly and pushed him inside. "You have to know where your limits are or else he'll suck you dry."_

_I don't care if he gets pissy at me anymore, this is his life we're talking about here. I made him, he's mine and only mine. I may love Master but there are some things I absolutely detest and it's when people take my things._

_"I'm okay really," he breathed and sat upon the bed. "Just... let me feed Ice and we can... we can go look."_

_At this rate? No way, Ice was was just as greedy if not more so, and could drain someone in minutes. Ryoga had to eat himself or else he would grow weak. Or weaker I should say._

_"No. You rest," I demanded. "I will feed him today, I already ate so I'm full. You just lay down and I'll take care of it."_

_He stared at me with weary pleading eyes._

_"But-"_

_"No buts," I snapped and cupped his cheek. "Even if your blood does regenerate quickly I won't watch him take your last drop. Sleep. Now."_

_He looked like he wanted to protest even more but he finally grew too tired. He climbed into the sheets and I had to walk around to the other side where Ice slept. It was a preference of mine to keep him unclothed but I began to allow pants again. He would need them when we went out in public._

_"I'm sorry Ryoga but you're too weak," I say as my lover finally slipped into slumber before shaking our fledgling awake. "Ice. Ice my dear wake up, you're probably hungry."_

_The once human baby blue eyes of his had since been turned a deep electric, almost neon blue. They glowed even in the dark of the room and had a tired but curious look to them. We cut his hair to his neck and dyed blonde. Everyone agreed that he looked prettier this way._

_"Uhnn..?"_

_At first he awoke slowly, but once he saw me his eyes flashed and I could see the deep primal hunger in them, just as I had suspected._

_"Come on," I coo softly. "Time to eat."_

_Eagerly Ice crawled over to me, now salivating at the mouth. I accepted him into my lap where he straddled me at the edge of the best and locked his arms around me,  waiting for me to give him the okay. I nodded and pressed him close to my neck, basking in the warmth of his bare skin on mine._

_"Go ahead and take as much as you need, it's okay."_

_Of course he didn't skip a beat. His mouth eagerly sought out my vein in a series of hungry growling moans and wet open mouthed kisses, and heat crawled all the way up my spine. I grabbed his hips, grinding them into mine and making him moan again before his teeth sunk into my flesh._

_The sweet numbness spread through me and I gasped, letting my head fall back as he drank deeply from me. His hips ground down again and I growled lustfully, returning the gesture. Ugh to hell with the cat, I was too excited._

_The greedy suckling echoed through the room and my head swam as he continued to suck and suck. But I was not worried. He knew when to stop._

_Besides, he felt like he needed a hand. The front of his pants felt like they were straining against my stomach so I decided to relieve him._

_Soon he was a writhing mess, spilling a few drops as his mouth was torn between sucking and crying out in bliss as I quickly stroked him in my hand, breathing heavily._

_"Naughty boy," I laugh as he jerked his hips to meet my hands every movement. "Such an eager little minx aren't you? That's okay, go ahead and let go if you would like."_

_His flesh felt so hot against my fingers, and my fingers curled around him over and over until he came all over my stomach with a soft cry of bliss, his mouth coming detached prematurely to let my blood splash all over his face._

_God how I loved this face he made when I satisfied him. With lips stained red and white stars literally floating in his eyes. It made me proud to know that this was my own doing. That he was completely and utterly mine._

_But I was still not satisfied, even as he lapped and sucked at my neck to close my wound I felt heat still lingering in my hips._

_Spreading his seed all over his bared stomach I brought fingers to his lips where he gladly sucked them off, his tongue swirling and cleaning them right up._

_"Good boy. Now it's my turn."_

_A different kind of flash sparked in his eyes and he panted heavily, leaning in to kiss my throat before slowly sliding from my lap to his knees on the floor, lips still glistening in red and white. I gripped his hair as his lips finally pressed to the front of my leather pants, hissing at the pressure. Then his teeth caught my zipper before pulling down, his eyes never leaving mine even once._

_I was finally free from my confines and he pressed his mouth to me greedily. Breathless I gasped as soft lips sought me out, licking and kissing me all the way up and down, over and over._

_"Oh yes, just like always my pet... You know what to do now. Don't you?"_

_Couldn't help the satisfied grin as I watched him take me all the way down, his eyes drowning in lust. Yes he definitely knew._

_///////////////////////////////////////_

_"Has anyone seen that damn cat?!"_

_Fledglings of all kinds scurried away from me as I stalked down the halls. He was always so hard to track down, that bastard... It's like he has nothing better to do than interrogate the captives or kill the defective fledglings. What a sadistic asshole. Maybe that's why Master loves him so much even though he can't feed from him._

_"Layha," came a loud female voice. I groaned and turned around, seeing one of the more seasoned vampires coming towards me. I knew her sort of, though her name escapes me right now. All that I knew was that despite my intimidation attempts she was never afraid of me. I think she was just jealous I was closer to the Master than she was despite her being just a little older. What the hell does she want?_

_"What?" I growl at her. But as usual she just kept a straight face. How annoying._

_"While you were busy fraternizing with your pet I heard that that cat demon you were looking for was on the third floor, looking for clues," she answered with an arrogant upwards turn of her nose. "Maybe you should go look for him there, though if you're too busy getting your little love nest ready he might already be on the move."_

_Ugh the nerve of this..!_

_"Watch your tongue," I snap and grabbed her throat, digging into her flesh. I had never lashed out like this before but some things were enough to push me over the edge."You may have been created before me but it was by some mutt dirty blood from the streets. Master created me so I am the superior one here. The next time you decide to disrespect me to my face it won't just be your position in danger. Now get out of my face, you dog."_

_Oh boy the look on her face right now gave me so much joy. Her face immediately snapped into a mix of anger and fear before she snarled and tore herself away from me before storming off, disappearing. Good riddance, we didn't need any damn useless females around here that questioned my or anyone else's authority._

_I noticed another fledgling nearby, watching the exchange with wide eyes. At least he must have gotten the message as well loud and clear. I motioned for him to come closer, which he did, trembling violently._

_"You there. Keep an eye on that one," I ordered. "I'll have to deal with her later."_

_He nodded slowly._

_"Yes Layha-sama. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"_

_I thought about it for a second. What else could I need..? Oh yeah that's right._

_"Have you heard of news from Haru or Tatsuki at all?"_

_My brothers have been missing for a whole day, which is unusual even for them. When Minpha came back on his own he simply said he did not know what happened to them as he left way before they did._

_"No Layha-sama. Neither I nor anyone else has heard word of them. But I will keep my eyes and ears peeled."_

_At least this one seemed more competent than the other one._

_"Good. Now go. I have more important things to do."_

_///////////////////////////////////////_

_The third floor was as empty as it has been since we arrived, even with a lingering smell of death and bleach. I guess it was a medical station where plenty of people died. Not that any of that was my problem, I just hate this awful smell._

_And alongside that I could also smell a very distinct scent in here as well. That damn cat was here but the scent was at least a half ab hour old. But I could follow it no big deal._

_I was led to one of the many rooms in a long hallway, one that looked like an old doctors office. Complete with a desk, some old medicine cabinets, and through some big door next to the desk was even a surgery room. The scent was a little stronger now._

_What the hell was he doing in here anyway?_

_The door was creaky as it opened, and I saw a sterile operation room complete with a sink, some strange instruments, a metal table and huge lights mounted onto the ceiling. Here, the scent was now only ten minutes old._

_I frowned and saw a piece of paper sitting on the examination table. From here I could smell his scent all over it. Did he leave this for someone to find?_

_Picking it up I wasn't too surprised to find that my name was on it. So it was for me._

_'Layha-san. If you find this then chances are you're looking for me. By this time I have already headed back to my duties in the interrogation chamber, but I thought I should let you know what I have been doing. There is a body chute in the metal table, used for disposing of corpses._

_'I learned of a secret system of tunnels deep beneath it they could be accessed from the outside. I have every reason to believe this is the place Tsuzuku and the others will come out of if at all.'_

_Oh wow, even i didn't know that. Those guys are smart._

_'Just don't keep watch on it. I learned that the Phoenix has learned to scent vampires and can probably tell when one is near, So we can't let him spook the others. Let them come in, lull them closer with a false sense of security, and then close in on them. Its foolproof really._

_'If you wish to know more, you know where to find me. I also have information about your brothers.'_

_So it would seem. Minpha always disappears at the worst times, coming back only when it suits him. It isn't my place to ask but I have to admit the curiosity is almost overwhelming._

_Before I left, I wanted to make certain of one thing. After stuffing the note in my pocket I looked around the table and lo and behold, there was a latch on a square door positioned into the sides of the table, and there was no lock on it. How convenient._

_Opening it took a little effort, but once I got it I could see deep into a black hole. There was a ladder and then a series of vents from what I could tell._

_Those guys were a lot smarter than I gave them credit for. Perhaps if we must a fight might break out. But that's okay. I'll take any excuse I can to tear their little resistance apart._

_Leaving the room I left the door closed, as I didn't want to set off any warnings that we knew what they were doing._

_///////////////////////////////////////_

_Minpha was just getting ready to do some more interrogating when I arrived at his floor deep within the basement. He was wearing an all white dress with innumerable ruffles and bloodstains splattered all over it. He looked very intimidating even for a cat demon._

_He was holding a huge needle with some strange deep magenta liquid in a syringe._

_"Took you long enough," he comments as I closed the door to the cell he was in. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."_

_The prisoners were in cells opposite one another, probably separated in order to isolate them and keep them in a state of panic. The Hydra made a bunch of noise, but the Tree spirit was as silent as one would expect._

_"I came for the information you said you had about my brothers. And what you managed to get out of the prisoners."_

_He pulled the needle out and replaced it with a cleaner one, flicking it to remove any excess liquid._

_"Hmm Yes. The prisoners are unusually tight lipped, getting information out of them took me quite some time. But with the right pressure in all the right places it wasn't too difficult. You'll be happy to know that they are planning an attack once the main three get here._

_"So I would imagine you should have no problem dispatching them now that you know."_

_I could see some very sadistic looking torture devices attached to his hip and I scowled._

_"Master said not to cause any really bad physical damage to them as we need them for leverage."_

_Minpha's eyes rolled as he capped the syringe tightly._

_"Don't worry these pretty little things aren't being harmed that badly," he promised with a toothy smile. "Though your Master never said anything about their mental safety. This little beauty I am holding is a truth serum. I've been using it to dig deep inside their minds. It's an excruciating process, one I am pleased to say causes no physical harm."_

_Well as long as their physical bodies were okay I didn't care._

_"I see. And so what about my brothers?"_

_As I spoke he grew melancholic, and I could tell he had no good news. I could already feel the bad news hitting me in the stomach._

_"Well... From what I managed to gather, your brothers, unfortunately, did not make it. Sorry."_

_Ugh I knew something was wrong! Damn it!_

_I grit my teeth and pushed away the lingering dread in my stomach, feeling my throat go dry._

_"What. Happened?" I ground out, feeling my blood curl. He set the syringe on a table and wiped his fingers._

_"The daemon and two other vampires killed them, tore them apart. There was nothing that could be done so their bodies went into their cocoons for safety. But no cocoon is safe from fire, and that's how they..."_

_Hebtrailed off, unsure of how to continue. But I knew what he was trying to say, and it angered me to no end._

_"So what, did they just burn them into nothing?" I demanded. "Did my brothers die for nothing?"_

_He just stared at me, pity evident on his face._

_"Well, you know how this sort of thing goes-"_

_Before he could finish a pounding on the door interrupted him and I growled in frustration. He just made an annoyed face._

_"Come in," he called loudly. I stalked to one of the cells in anger, feeling my blood boil._

_A fledgling peeked inside the room, his eyes urgent and wide. Minpha took this is his cue to continue doing what he was doing and I frowned. He entered a nearby cell and soon the sounds of a young male groaning in pain filled the space up quickly. He sure worked fast..._

_"What is it?" I demanded. "Is it something urgent?"_

_The fledgling nodded furiously._

_"Master Layha. They have been scented on the third floor! They're really here!"_


	64. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, more plot and some brief fluffy moments (savor the fluff cuz this is the last time you're gonna see it for a while) before we delve into the fire >;) hehehehehe

 

 ****The way through the tunnels was as dark and musty as Koichi imagined it would be, maybe even worse than he thought. Could they even be considered tunnels? They were little more than crawlspaces at this point, with dirt floors and gross wooden support beams that were rotted and covered in spiderwebs. Of which they were forced to crawl through on their bellies with only a single dim flame of Koichi's to guide them through pitch black darkness. Who knows what lay in wait here?

Since Koichi was the one with the light he was tasked with being the head of their little train, with Tsuzuku right behind him. Then Wrath and then Shinya in the very back to give directions.

None of them except Shinya knew what was going to happen and more than once Koichi had to resist the urge to throw him a dirty look or two for getting them into this musty messj.

"I thought you said these were tunnels," he complained. Wrath grunted in response. He was almost too big to fit through here what with all the muscle.

"Now is not the time to complain princess," he growled. "We all gotta suffer for what we believe in at some point in our lives. In this case it's suffering through spider webs and dirt."

He said this but it lacked the conviction one would expect. Instead he sounded just as sulky as Koichi felt so that didn't make him feel any better. Shinya didn't say anything, only offering an apologetic smile in response.

"Koichi how about you... Think of this as a time to get back some of your lost training," Tsuzuku offered. "A real taste of what you should learn to expect out in the field of battle. I expect if we win here tonight it won't be the last time we should learn to expect something bad to happen."

Well Koichi wanted to take that to heart, but he wasn't used to using all the muscles in his body all at once. At least, not where it didn't get him anything useful... Still, he digressed. Complaining would get them nowhere.

"I understand," he finally sighed and forced his way through a particularly nasty cobweb. "Once this all over though don't expect me to do anything else like this again for a whole month."

But then he felt a stab of doubt hit him in the stomach.

_'If we even make it that far.'_

He didn't dare say that last bit out loud though, knowing Tsuzuku would be on his ass and not in the good way.

"Good. You're thinking ahead," Shinya finally says with a small laugh. "Don't worry though. It isn't too far now. There is a fork in the tunnel just ahead. Pick the left one then go straight. Then there is a small sliding hatch we gotta go through to reach that office. Stay alert."

Koichi kept trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach but he could not help it. Something felt weird about this place. It was deep in the hidden space of the building, and vampires were more than likely swarming just on the other sides of these old dusty walls.

"What are you gonna do once we get out?" he found himself asking out loud to no one in particular. Wrath snorted.

"I think you know what I am going to do," came a rough disgruntled answer. "The first blood sucker I see is getting his head stuck onto a spike."

"You're such a brute," Shinya chided with a nervous laugh.

"But I guess that's why they call you Wrath," Tsuzuku adds under his breath but everyone caught it anyway.

"Exactly."

Well Koichi wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet. What was he supposed to do anyway? Lop a few heads off? Almost burn the damn building down? Anything seemed possible at this point. Even the total destruction of the entire vampire species. At least the ones that were evil anyway. He wished no harm whatsoever on Aryu or Asagi and their respective covens. Hell not even the innocent bystanders in the city didn't deserve this. One day their lives were normal and then the next... Well. They just weren't.

All he felt was that hopefully, they would all forgive him for anything he might do to those who were too far gone to save or didn't want to be saved. It was sad, but when was life ever fair?

"Do you see the turn yet?" Tsuzuku asked him. He didn't realize he was daydreaming again.

"Uhmmm..." Koichi squinted his eyes and paused his flame farther ahead, where even in the musty darkness he could see a definite split in the path. "Yes. About a few more meters and we will get to it. You said left right?"

"Yes," Shinya answered. "Once we start heading that way the tunnel will get tall enough for us to stand. Then a ladder will appear with a way inside. I suggest getting yourselves ready for it now. As there is no turning back from here."

Crawling in the dirt would make anyone feel nervous or creeped out. But this time he felt it really badly. It was no longer the spiderwebs he was concerned about. It was what lay in wait for them on the other side. What would they do? Be sneaky or obvious? He wasn't sure, but now that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach seemed to be getting worse with each shuffle of his body along the ground. Finally he reached the fork in the path and indeed he could see the beams and supports getting high enough further ahead.

"Here it is. It think it's safe to stand up now," he muttered but secretly wished they could turn back. Once it got higher he sighed in relief and stood up as tall as he could, his legs numb from all the crawling around.

"Are you okay?" Tsuzuku asked him.

"Good, I could use the leg room for once," Wrath answered. Shinya was the last one to get past the break and stand up with everyone else. Everyone was dusty but safe now.

"All right. We'll take a small break here to catch our breath and get our bearings back."

"Then we'll go?"

Shinya nods.

"Yes. Then we'll go."

Maybe.

/////////////

The break was short. Only a few minutes. But it was enough for the moment.

"So. How should we do this?" Tsuzuku asked. "They know we're here. They'll be waiting for us. He'll be waiting for me."

So stealth was not on their side right now. At least that was a given.

"Good. I want the first and last thing they see to be my teeth to their necks."

Whoa Wrath was really on a rage now wasn't he?

"Rein in your bloodlust okay?" Shinya tuts and patted his arm, quelling the tremors in his arm almost effortlessly. "Since they know we should just do what we can to keep them from separating us. Our main priority is that Parasite and his main underlings. The fledglings and feeders don't matter to us."

Wrath grunted, crossing his arms. 

"Can I still take them out if we come across them?"

Koichi had to stifle a small laugh at that.

"Yes you may."

"Good. Then I don't care what would happen from here on out." 

Koichi dusted off the front of his pants before feeling another pang of anxiety, this time in his chest where it felt increasingly hard to breathe. He wasn't sure if... if he could handle this...

"But I do have to tell you to be careful, just because they are weaker than us doesn't mean we can't be overwhelmed. Just keep that in mind okay?" 

An annoyed sigh. 

"Fineeee. Let's just get on with it okay? I don't like this place, my legs are super tingly from all that crawling."

Shinya's face split into a gentle yet relieved smile. 

"Good. then let us go, I too am getting increasingly aware of the claustrophobic feeling in here."

The small space around them seemed to be closing in every single second and the only solace was the single wooden and rickety ladder a few feet away. There was the trapdoor as Shinya said as it would be as well. It was up on a creaky wooden ceiling with a severely neglected and rusty handle.

"Who's gonna go first?" 

Koichi wasn't about to answer that.

"I will," Tsuzuku offered to his sort of messed up relief. "You were first this whole time, so I will take the lead now. Just stay behind me and it will be fine." 

And he didn't argue, still feeling nervous.

"If there are vampires up there waiting, then I don't want to be in the way."

Again, Tsuzuku was taking the role of knight on the white horse. Gods he was great.

"Nice. Then, are you guys ready?" 

Wrath looked more than eager, the spark in his eyes practically murderous. Shinya looks resigned to using violence, but nodded anyway. At least they were prepared.

Koichi wanted to abstain from the idea of violence but really what else would he do? He might be forced to do that _thing_ again. It was exhausting but... there may be no other way really. No one else had this unchecked power, no one else knew what to do when hit with such anxiety. It all fell to him.

Keeping his anxiety in check however, he returned to having as straight a face as possible.

"Don't come up until I tell you it's okay." 

Tsuzuku took a deep calming breath and began to climb the ladder, each step creaking something awful. Koichi felt chills raising up on his arms and through the musty dank darkness could not will the feeling away. Tsuzuku tried the handle of the trapdoor and pushed upwards, causing an awful squeaking. It was dark on top as it was down here, but at least there was fresher air and the sudden opening caused a chilly down draft. 

The chill was enough to make Koichi shiver as he watched his lover disappear up the ladder. Seconds passed in silence, yet it felt a bit longer than that. A whole minute passed before his head peeked back through the opening. He looked relieved yet still cautious, but Koichi felt a huge weight lift off his chest to see that it was fine. 

"Come on up, the room is empty so we can use it as a temporary place to prepare. I put a ward on the door so they can't come in."

Koichi decided to take this as his own opportunity to climb upwards to his lover for his own security. Tsuzuku reached down and helped him up with one arm and held him closer while the other two followed suit. Up here it was clearer to breathe but no less as dark. Looking down he could see that when closed, the trap door seemed to disappear into the floor, blending into the linoleum tiles. There was probably no way back from here on out. 

Tsuzuku must have picked up on his hesitation because the arm around him pressed him closer and he could feel lips at his ear. Shinya looked around the room and his face grew... melancholic in a way. Like he missed being here but at the same time he did not like that it was so quiet here. Or the fact that it was so easy to get inside... His nose immediately turned up.

"They must be letting us get this far before all hell breaks loose. The cheeky bastards." 

  This place was very sterile smelling but the scent was old, days at least. There was an examination table right next to where they came out of and a sink with plastic gloves next to it. The door was metal with a typical rectangle window and black diamond stripes all over it. And like Tsuzuku said, a bright blue glowing ward with the typical anti vampire runes etched into the door. A little too easy for their comfort. 

Wrath's temper seemed to only get worse at that but he kept silent, seething to himself. 

"Shinya where are we now?" 

In response to the question he thought for a second, forcing his brain to work harder. 

"Well... Like I said, this is the second floor so... we need to get to the third floor," he relayed. "It will be hell but... What else is new?" 

"I don't care, the more the merrier," Wrath snapped out in response. "I just need to tear off someone's head right now."

Seems like he forgot what he promised... Well Shinya couldn't be bothered to correct him right now. Something else was more important. 

"If I remember right, there should be... a stairwell close by. Then from there we can get to the third floor but like I said, be on your guard and if we get attacked on the way there, don't let them separate you.." Then he pinned stares on Tsuzuku and Koichi, his eyes serious. "Especially not you two. You two are priority here, and it's okay if we get separated but you two need to be together at all times. Otherwise..." 

He didn't need to continue that sentence, as everyone knew what it was. Koichi pressed even closer to his lover, shivering rather badly. Tsuzuku holds him closer and sighs. 

"Well all the more reason to not fail. We need to know what and how to deal with him. If anyone has any ideas..."

It was at that point that Koichi remembered what Aryu told him. Since he was a Phoenix, vampires were naturally going to avoid his powers. And being a white Phoenix would essentially escalate that. Even if he was still a White Phoenix. Now that his normally pink or white flames were rainbow hued he was confused about that. Still, he would be able to hurt them to some extent, so now he was as indispensable as ever.

And the parasite was still amassing his own powers, so right now he was more than vulnerable enough even if he was really strong now. They had no way of beating him at his full power, as from what they understood if this particular type of vampire they were like Gods, basically immortals among all immortals. If allowed to live he could enslave the whole world and every world beyond that. 

Which would mean... no more of their peaceful lives, or sunny lovely mornings. None of that. Just... despair. Bloody awful despair. Koichi didn't want despair. He had already had enough of that when he was alive.

"It's up to me," he said quietly. "If we all want to survive I have to kill him myself. You gusy won't even be able to touch him."

"If you can kill him why does he want you" Wrath demanded. "Why not just kill you or get rid of you in some other way?" 

Again, he remembered what Aryu had said. 

"More than likely, he either doesn't know he can be hurt by me or he does and is just trying to show off what power he has. Now we can use that to our advantage. Tsu and I can get closer than you do and we'll do that instead of just going all out guns a blazing." 

Right away Tsuzuku was very tense. Koichi was aware of his face getting yanked up by cold but soft fingers and his cheeks squishing together. Tsuzuku was worried and it was obvious by the shaky tremors in his fingers. That made the flame that guided them before fizzle out and plunge them into darkness. Only the sound of a clock ticking over the door was what filled the small silence.

"You're not getting anywhere near that thing without me attached to your side like a leech. Do you hear me?"

Furiously Koichi nodded, his chest swelling with a million emotions at once. God Tsuzuku... A man after his own heart. And thankfully already owned it. 

"Yes... I understand Tsu. I would tell you not to worry but... I know that will be for nothing."

Finally Tsuzuku let go of his cheeks and he flexed his jaw. At the corner of his eyes he could see Wrath and Shinya discussing something or other on their own. Good they weren't looking at them and Tsuzuku being incredibly protective. 

Instead of his cheeks Tsuzuku then palmed his cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin there ever so gently.

"Yes it will be for nothing. I worry about you regardless of if you're in danger or not. You should know that by now. You worry about me too right?" 

What kind of question was that?

"Of course I do. Hell it's because I love you that I worry about you. Now more than ever, someone is trying to take you away from me. And it's scary. I can't let him take you away from me."

Tsuzuku would do all he could to make sure that would never happen, ever. But he could not make any promises of not getting hurt in the process. 

"Baby," he cooed and pushed back his hair from his face, his eyes as soft as ever. "I absolutely adore you, and I will literally lay my life on the line for you and only you. I will do what it takes to make sure you're safe. Even if it means sacrificing myself so you can get away."

Koichi took his gentleness as a cue to kiss his lover for once, sweetly and on his cheek. How dare Tsuzuku say that though?

"I swear if I didn't love you as much as I did I would slap you." 

Tsuzuku rose an eyebrow. 

"What? Why?" 

A weak glare appeared on his face and he pouted. 

"Stop talking about sacrificing yourself. That's never going to happen, not ever. No matter what happens here tonight I am never leaving you behind."

He stole another kiss on the lips before pulling back out of his arms and putting some space between them. It would be good to focus now instead of getting too sappy.

"But Koi-"

His lover cuts him off though with a raised hand. There was no more of this conversation he was willing to go through without his brain overloading. 

"If you get caught by it, we both get caught. No questions asked, no buts given. We're together even if we fail. Now, if we are done here I would like to go before I form an attachment to this place. Please."

Tsuzuku was given no more room to argue and was promptly ignored. Shinya was very uncomfortable with such blatant PDA. But at least Wrath seemed pleased with their affectionate display being cut short. 

"Good if you two are done making kissy face at each other and being the typical tragic lovers we have some shit to do."

Wrath looked outside the window of the door where indeed, he could see vampires curiously regarding the door that was now warded. More than likely one of them would go and tell their boss. Snitches...

"Yeah, indeed we do. All right. Open the door, we are losing time."

Koichi once more looks at his lover one last time, knowing full well that this could be the last time that they ever have a chance to do this sort of thing. To know a sense of calm before the inevitable storm. So he made one more decision in that precious moment of time. 

Before the door opened and ran for his lover, throwing his arms around his neck and initiating a deep, heavy kiss. One that made his fingers tingle and the tips of his toes feel warm. Tsuzuku was surprised at first but immediately caught on, his arms squeezing Koichi's waist as he desperately met each kiss with his own. 

Wrath sighed again, this time heavier and more annoyed. But Koichi didn't really care at that point. He just needed to do this before anything else even happened. 

"Go ahead of us," Tsuzuku growled at them through deep heavy kissing. "We'll be right behind you." 

Koichi could already feel his head getting lighter and lighter and he was having a hard time paying attention to anything else. That's how he knew it was good.

Through a frustrated huff Wrath gripped the door handle and threw them a dirty look. 

"Fine. You got thirty seconds before we come and get your asses. Come on Shinya."

With a quick motion the door slammed open on its hinges and Wrath stormed out, causing a frenzy of confused hissing before screams of terror could be heard as echoes. At least he had an outlet. Shinya watched the door fall closed before also gripping the handle, looking at the lovers eagerly indulging and pawing at each other now in their own little worlds. 

Who knew when this would ever happen again? These two were made for one another, and this was all they had right now. Besides, even if he wasn't used to it he kinda liked it. It was nice, not to be a creeper of course.

Shinya smiled as he slowly turned the handle. 

"I'll give you a minute. Don't be late."

He too disappears through the door, causing another eruption of screams and hisses. But Tsuzuku and Koichi didn't notice. They were too busy to care. And in hindsight? Maybe that was a good thing. Time seemed to stand still for them and for a moment. Everything seemed... okay. 

But they knew it wasn't okay. It really wasn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only seven or eight chapters left to go! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read this so far!
> 
> Once this is over, I will return to updating the other stories I have as much as I can!


	65. Chapter 64

****Only moments had passes since they began their attempt to get to the third floor. And Shinya was right. It was literal Hell. They were close to the stairwell when things went downhill.

Koichi's ears were ringing as he felt his wrist being caught in a tight vice like grip as he was pulled along by his ravenous lover. All around him, vampires were hissing and snarling, snapping their jaws at him. The only reason he was not being touched right now was the fact that Tsuzuku literally ripped into every vampire that came near them, his teeth and claws causing utter carnage and bloodshed. 

He felt dazed. Sticky streaks of red leaked down his face, but he wasn't sure how much anymore. There was so much... blood. Caked to his face. running down his cheeks. in his mouth and his hair. His clothes were ruined... everything was ruined.

He hadn't even lifted a finger to defend himself this whole time. Tsuzuku didn't want him to do anything so he could save his strength. Cold piercing chills ran down his spine every time he saw his lover rip a head off it's shoulders with his claws or tearing a carotid artery apart to let them bleed to death. Some of them lost their faces, some their limbs. One of them was on the dirty floor, whimpering in pain and agony as blood pooled all around him from a gaping hole in it's soft belly and his guts were exposed for all to see. 

It was amazing what damage sharp teeth could do to flesh if enough force was applied in the right way.

The smell around them was unbearable. Rust and salt, along with a deeper sicker sweet scent, clogged his nose unbearably. But Tsuzuku didn't seem to notice. In fact, he didn't seem to notice much else beyond his bloodlust and the desire to get Koichi to where they needed to go. Shinya and Wrath were far ahead of them, more than likely already there. 

Tsuzuku growled and snarled under his breath, having completely lost his sanity. His eyes were pure white, his teeth were sharp and red stained, his breathing rough and gravelly. A real daemon in his primal state of hunting. 

Koichi never saw him like this before, and felt even more afraid than he did before. Not even the feeling of being chased was enough to banish that fear. 

But he couldn't think about it for very long, as he whipped his head back in time to see a vampire launching at them from it's hiding spot on the ceiling. 

Time froze. Koichi didn't even realize what was happening until a spring of rainbow hued fire burst from his chest in a bubble around them, burning and incinerating the surrounding vampires to death in wailing cries and screams of terror. It was the same ring of fire that he used in that alleyway, only in a smaller more concentrated version. It was effective but he felt immediately drained.

The stinging pain from this sudden burst made Koichi wheeze and he couldn't breathe for about five seconds, his wings threatening to sputter out and die.

Tsuzuku seemed to snap back to himself for a moment once he realized Koichi was in distress, both stunned and horrified. He turns and grabbed the pinkette's shoulders, examining him for injuries as they stood only twenty feet from the stairwell.

"Oh Koichi... What did you do?" he asked worriedly. "I told you not to use that power until we got to the top of the building. Now you need to rest again."

His bloodlust had been quelled, enough for his eyes to return to their normal color, and his teeth went back to normal too. But blood still dripped from them as though he was drinking red juice or something. It was... morbid. He even took a few seconds to spit out whatever amount had gotten in his mouth.

But Koichi could not focus for too long. His head felt heavy and he slumped in Tsuzuku's arms. Around them, the ring of rainbow fire protected them as vampires hissed and snarled in despair and anger.

"I.. I don't know," Koichi admitted. "I didn't mean to do it I.. It just happened. There was one of them going after us from behind but... I'm sorry." 

Tsuzuku sighed softly in resignation and cradles Koichi closer to his chest, rocking him in his arms as he pressed Koichi's head to his shoulder. 

"Oh baby. You don't have to say sorry. It just happened. And it died, so don't worry. We just have to worry about getting to Shinya. Do you think you can make it the rest of the way?"

As much as he wanted to rest he knew there was no time. So he straightened out and forced his brain to stay alert.

"Yeah. I'll be fine as long as I don't do it again. This light won't last long so we need to hurry."

Tsuzuku was much more alert to their surroundings this time, making sure they would not get ambushed. But that did not mean he was no less as bloodthirsty. If anything he was even worse. The eyes and teeth returned, and the deep growls he had learned to grow less unsettled by came back, this time as a low series of purrs that were more than likely a way to console him rather than to frighten the vampires.

And as soon as that ring disappeared they were out of that area like a bat out of hell. The vampires went right back to their creepy flocking ways trying to separate them.

But after witnessing the death of who knows how many of their kind at the hands of this one Phoenix many stayed back, still hissing and whispering threats but too terrified of dying to make a move. At least now Koichi figured they had a chance.

The stairwell door was warded but it had a timer on it. It had already been three and a half minutes and there were thirty seconds left on it. And Tsuzuku knew there was no other option but to run for it lest risk having more vamps to fight through. Koichi was not suited for running, not in his condition.

Without saying a single word he grabbed Koichi around his midriff before throwing him over his shoulder and bolting through the door. Koichi was left feeling winded but didn't complain as his lover was far faster than he was. But the sight of seeing those vampires closer behind them made his adrenaline go haywire. His vision started to blur and the upward motion of going up steps made him feel nauseous.

But the vamps knew they could not follow. Not right away. They were left beyond the door and snarling angrily that they had gotten away, however the ward was getting smaller so their chance would be there at any second.

Tsuzuku was fast, but not fast enough.

The timer on the ward grew smaller and smaller, before the runes on the door completely shattered into pieces and dissipated into thin air.

Unfortunately they were only halfway through the stairwell before the sounds of sharp hissing and screeching reached their ears and Koichi panicked even worse than before. Behind them he could see countless pairs of eyes of all colors going straight for them. His heart dropped. The smell of hundreds of decaying rotting bodies and coagulated blood made him want to hurl.

"Tsu," he wheezed through the bumpy ride. "They're coming... Go faster..!"

At his lovers warning Tsuzuku went into full on feral mode, his eyes turning back to their insanity from before. Koichi lost his next words in another wheeze as Tsuzuku squeezed down on him tighter before running as fast as he could possibly go. He could only watch in utter terror as they got closer. And closer. And closer until finally they were bursting through another door at the top of the steps with those familiar blue runes on it. Then it was slamming closed in the next second.

Type sounds of multiple bodies slamming into the door full forced made every hair on his neck stand on edge, but he was just so glad they made it just in time.

He almost fell to the ground as Tsuzuku lets him go, his breathing heavy and ragged. But he was so relieved that they made it on time. His liver fell to his knees and he rolled onto his back to catch his breath.

"That Was.... Close," he panted. Tsuzuku nodded in agreement, wiping a bead of sweat from his face.

"Too close for comfort. Are you okay?" he asks in concern when Koichi's breathing doesn't slow down. "Did I squeeze on you too hard? Do you need to rest?"

Koichi still felt really winded from being squeezed like that but it was no big deal. He shakes his head in response.

"No. I'll be fine," he answered. "Lets just find Shinya and get away from those monsters."

As he stood up with Tsuzuku's help be felt a rush of that same awful smell coming from somewhere nearby. He gagged and could feel the inside of his nose burning.

"Hey what is it?" his lover inquired. Koichi covered his mouth, struggling to breathe through the awful stench.

"You don't... Smell that?" he asked incredulously. "Its the same smell as b-before... With those vampires... Only it's way worse. Its awful, I-I feel like I can't breathe..."

Right away Tsuzuku is even more concerned than usual, his eyebrows scrunching together. 

"I can't smell it but... There must be a reason. This floor is warded, unless Shinya and Wrath didn't kill them and dispose of them properly. Try to only breathe through your mouth."

But even through his fingers he could feel the awful sensation in his throat and he felt like he was being suffocated. It felt like literal torture, he didn't think it would be this bad. Breathing literally hurt right now. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Let's just... Look around for Shinya... I don't know if I can handle it any more..."

Then he sucked in a huge breath and held it in, not wanting to waste time just complaining like he had been the last few minutes like a crybaby. To help them see he makes a flame, still not used to the rainbow hue it now had. Suspicious...

"Not gonna talk much? All right then, Just be careful," Tsuzuku pressed and helped him navigate the hallways in the seemingly deserted hallway. "You'll be okay. I got you."

With his lover's arms around him Koichi just nodded and tried not to let his breath leave his lungs, afraid that if he did he might go insane. But at least Tsuzuku would be with him if he did. 

The walk was slow and steady, but thankfully being immortal and all Koichi could hold his breath for a lot longer than when he was human. This helped to know, that way he could focus. But he just had to wonder how Tsuzuku could not smell it? Maybe his sense of smell was... not as strong as his was? Maybe. It could have been the whole reason why Tsuzuku did not feel as alarmed as he did. 

"They have to be at that vent by now. We just gotta find them and then we will take care of this whole situation. Then we can.. finally come home."

Oh Koichi hoped to whatever Gods were listening that Tsuzuku was right. There was only so much homesickness that he could take at once. That, and this Gods awful scenting thing was really getting on his nerves. Maybe thinking about something else would calm his nerves...

_'I wonder how Aryu is doing. Or Asagi and the others... Maybe they got everyone to safety and I don't have to be too worried? Maybe they found Mia and Meto as well, and they're on  their way to help us?'_

There were many doors all around them, either with their doors locked or their entrances blocked by something heavy. Then something shiny a few feet from them caught his eye.

_'What the heck is that?'_

Tapping on Tsuzuku's arm he motioned down the hallway. His lover followed his line of sight and saw whatever it was as well. They walked closer to find another ward on a door, this time an anti demon one that screamed 'danger' and 'bad things are near.' It had Shinya's scent all over it, at least that much he could tell. However it was faint, and he wasn't about to ask Koichi to smell for him. 

That... was not good. Tsuzuku bristles and whipped his head around to see if anything was stalking them. But nothing. That was... good he guessed?

"Come on," he mumbled. "Shinya is warning us, we have to hurry."

He nodded and tried to keep his breath in, letting his lover open the door for him. Once inside he breathed out in relief. The smell was no longer here, maybe because of Shinya. 

"Okay, I think I will be all right now..." he says quietly. "L-let's keep going."

The room was empty save for a big metal pipe system jutting out of the plastered and dirty walls. This... had to be the place right? Just like Shinya said there was a huge metal grating system over a big hole right into the wall. 

"That has to be it," Tsuzuku says. "I can smell them both in here, and it's recent. We have left behind our own scents so the others will have to follow that when they come this way." 

"What about Minpha?" 

Tsuzuku's eyes harden at the mention of that name. 

"If Tomo and Takashi aren't able to stick his head onto a spike then I will be the one to do it. Either way, tonight he dies as well."

Well he had that figured. Still, even thought they were friends at one time, he no longer felt that pity he used to feel. Just a slow burning hatred. Just thinking about it made him livid.

So in response he nodded his head slowly, feeling his chest tighten as he knew what going in there would mean for them. This was their last chance to rest, to really wrap their minds around what they were going to attempt to do. From what he had understood from Aryu's stories no one has ever killed an Old One before, as they were too powerful. 

But they had a chance as he was still in a vulnerable state and not at full power. This was their only shot. 

Taking in another deep breath and letting it calm him down a little he nodded his head. He was terrified but knew that he had to push that away if he wanted to succeed.

"Open it. We have to do this and do it now."

His lover looked at him briefly before pulling him close and pressing one soft kiss to his soft lips.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together."

He smiled, feeling tears prickling his eyes once again. Gods he loved him, and he was willing to sacrifice everything if he had to.

"Together."

/////////////////////

"You sure they'll be okay?"

There was a soft whisper in a dark musty stone corridor, coming from a pair of quivering chapped lips. Their owner was shivering, likely from nerves as it was hot like an oven in here. 

"Which ones you talking about?" comes a just as light reply, the source being a stalwart and defensive daemon protecting his Phoenix lover. "Mia and Meto are important, I am sure they aren't too harmed. And no one can touch Tsuzuku or their own group. He's too hardcore for that."

That may have been an attempt to calm him down but he couldn't help but to worry more. 

"Tomo slow down," he whined. "I don't have the same endurance as you do."

The daemon slowed a little to let his lover get used to his walking and slung an arm around him as an apology. 

"Sorry... I guess I am just as anxious to find them as you. But don't worry, we're almost there all right? This is the way to the holding cells, or dungeons if that doesn't make sense."

Takashi nodded softly, pressing into his lover despite the heat. It gave him a sense of comfort. 

"I'm scared... what if Minpha is really hurting them?" he peeped. "I don't want to go in there and find blood everywhere."

To be honest Tomo had that fear as well. Knowing that anything could be down this hallway made his blood run cold like ice in his veins. But no matter what, they had to rescue Tsuzuku's friends. 

"I know babe, and if something is wrong then I give you permission to do with him as you wish. I know what you can do to a vampire now, so do not hold back."

Indeed, only moments ago they had barely come down from the rush of killing quite a lot of fledglings. It was like this damn place was infested with pests, which was true in a sense. No matter how many you killed they never died. Not until you got rid of the source of course. 

Takashi was scared, as he still had to get used to the whole idea of essentially being a predator now. As much as they were even, or maybe less because he had his morals still. That thought made him feel a little bit better. 

"Tomo. I just want you to know that even if we have to kill him, we have to rescue them first. Okay? No just barging in and being reckless like you usually are." 

Tomo gave a crooked smile. 

"Of course not. If I were to get hurt you would be upset, and there is not a thing in this world I detest more than seeing you upset."

Despite the tense and serious atmosphere he was able to reach out and touch the small beauty mark on Takashi's cheek, silently adoring it from afar. Takashi just blushed and gently pushed away his hand before hugging Tomo sideways, content with his body warmth. 

"Good. And the same goes for me."

But they didn't dare to show other signs of affection to one another right now, as it would make them vulnerable. No, they had to stay focused. And one slip up could mean the worst of circumstances for them. They had all the time in the world if they were successful. 

They walked a bit longer before the large metal door, now stained in old dried blood, was soon looming over the pair. Tomo let go of his lover a bit regretfully and put his hand to the freezing metal doorknob. He bites his lip, his fingers trembling just in the slightest. Takashi stares at him with watery eyes, feeling a lingering despair coming from the door. 

"You ready?" Tomo asked without turning around. "Once we go in we may be forced to defend ourselves no matter what." 

To be honest Takashi was no longer sure. It would be cowardly of him to turn back, but at least his life would be intact. But no. He had to cast that thought aside. They needed him to be strong. 

"Yeah. Let's go get them back. They're waiting for us."

With another silent mental prep Tomo forced the creaky door open, making them both flinch at how much noise it made. No doubt Minpha was more than aware that they were here and let them come of his own accord, using the fledglings as a test. Not too hard of a test though, so maybe he was just teasing them. 

Still, it didn't hurt to be on guard. 

The room was dark, lit only by a single red flame hanging on a wall sconce near the door. This was where they had held Juri before he committed the ultimate sacrifice. Though from what he could see the singe large cell was now converted into a play area. A sick, perverted twisted, sadistic play area. Blood splattered on the walls, stains of a questionable sort on the floor. Torture devices hung on the walls on racks, also covered in rust and blood. A single examining table was in the middle of the room. Metal,old, and horribly rusty. 

But it was what who stood in front of that cell waiting for them that made them both feel anger in every single cell in their bodies. Minpha was waiting, just as he had suspected. He was wearing a mostly white lolita dress with large ruffles and puffed out rings, though it was only mostly white because of all the blood staining the fabric. It ran down his chest and created sick streaks down the ring of frills to his knees. Even the thigh high socks he wore were victim to the horrid display. 

His face was also splattered with red, though the sweet makeup he wore gave him a false sense of innocence. His ears were suspiciously clean however, and as he bared his teeth in an evilly sweet grin those teeth were as well. 

_'Sick freak.'_

Behind him were his captives, weak and tired, but... they seemed okay if a little dirty and bruised. However he saw no blood, and felt a huge weight off his shoulders. But then Minpha turned and he felt that relief turn to horror. 

"Ah," the cat demon purred in a sickly sweet voice as he held onto a rusty scalpel. "How nice of you to finally join us. We were wondering when you would show up, now we can play a little bit. Guess those fledglings were as useful as cannon fodder."

Takashi wanted to throw up right then and there. Tomo growled and felt his eyes blaze white hot with anger and the desire to kill. 

"That's right, we're going to play. But you won't survive long enough to enjoy it."

But Minpha just laughed, unperturbed. 

"Oooh so cocky aren't you?" he giggles, his true insanity showing through that one sound. "I like that _a lot_. I think I 'm going to have a lot of fun with you two. Just like I did with them."

Then before Takashi could even blink there was a blur of white and red. Then, like a flash of lightning, he felt a sharp pain being pierced through his stomach. 


	66. Chapter 65

_There was a point in his life where he couldn't remember much. Things would leave his brain and never come back. Certain things he searched for that only got farther the more he searched. The older he got, the worse it progressed._

_And then_ _Takashi_ _would start to learn new things, things that would slowly replace things all the wanted to know and not lose. But he couldn't help it. Not knowing things from your past meant your brain was more susceptible to filling with stuff to fill the void those memories leave behind._

_It seemed inevitable._ Was _inevitable. The longer he soaked up those memories the more he began to just... forget._

_Then he met Tomo. And everything seemed to change for him. He fell in love quickly, and the daemon filled his brain with even more memories. As did every other person he had ever met in his adult life._ _Tsuzuku_ _, his human friends. And now his new ones as well. Being the only other white Phoenix was stressful but it was all right. He was content with that._

_And then... Things began to get worse for him, for everyone really. The whole world fell apart, Tomo's world fell apart._

_Their lives fell apart._

/////////////

He woke up slowly, gradually yet painfully so. A sharp pain was making his head throb and then he felt it.  A deep but dull fire in his belly that made him hunch over in distress, gasping heavily. It wasn't too bad that he would need to heal but... it made breathing hurt. 

He was on his back against cold concrete, and couldn't really move his arms well. There was a wall of fire around him, blazing in a hue of bright purple. 

His head was still a little fuzzy and his ears rang, making it impossibly to hear much aside from his labored breathing. 

Where... where was he?  

Wait. That's right he remembered. 

"T...Tomo..?" he croaked weakly. "Where... are you..?" 

His body began to ache even more, so he figured he was just numb from the pain that it didn't feel bad. But then the numbness wore off and he could feel the pain in his stomach get even worse. The front of his shirt started to feel... wet. Now it really hurt and he probably needed to heal.

Takashi coughed and slowly put a hand to his stomach, only to pull away in shock. A hot wetness covered his fingers and the pain made sense. The fire illuminated his hand and he saw something that made him shudder in shock. 

"I'm... bleeding?" he pants and could now see a spread out and messy stain on his stomach. Maybe... yes, now he remembered. Minpha must have gotten in a good stab when he blacked out. Did Minpha think he... died? No, he couldn't die. He was immortal now, he couldn't die unless it was at the hands of a daemon or Amaterasu. 

However, he cold get really really hurt. And it could impede him terribly. 

Just getting up to his knees proved to be a struggle, and he could not hear that well until something caught his attention. A soft muffled sound coming from somewhere outside his fiery circle. He froze in place, watching droplets of blood fall to the concrete floor. This whole time he was lying in a pool of his own blood..? Now that he was up he could definitely feel his back getting cold and sticky. 

"Ugh... great," he groaned and shakily rises to his feet, groaning as the pain made him almost fall. The bubble was taller than him so he could comfortably stand and gave him some room to move around. That was a good thing he supposed. But... where was Tomo? Then it came to him. 

"Did... Minpha kidnap him?" he wonders out loud. "Need... need to find him. Need to find Tomo..."

He must have made this when he got knocked out and his body decided it was in danger. Well at least that was something that would be useful. 

He could tell his body was straining to keep the bubble up and let it break, the fire dissipating into nothing but small wispy threads before disappearing into thin air. Now that he wasn't straining it was easier to concentrate on his surroundings.

This was.... the same room. With Minpha and... And the other two. Meto and Mia were still in the cell, awake and glossy eyed. Like they were... dazed. However, his lover and that traitorous demon were nowhere to be seen.

"T-Tomo? Tomo where are you?" 

Silence. They weren't around he could tell. The thought of them being alone together made a creepy chill run through him and he felt his stomach twinge in pain. 

"Meto. Mia," he panted. "H-hey can you hear me?" 

They both sat up straight against a cold wall on a white mattress that was stained with a few drops of blood. But they didn't seem to hear him. They looked like they were under some sort of... spell or curse. However they didn't appear hurt or otherwise damaged, just out of it a little. Both wore simple white oversized shirts with blood splattered on them, and thin white leggings in a similar fashion.

He then heaves a sigh of relief. There wasn't a thing he think he could do if they were hurt.

The bars are brittle, so he was able to heat them up and bend them enough to squeeze himself through despite the pain in his stomach. It should be healing up any second now right? 

"Hey, you'll be all right, he cooed to the tragic couple as they lazily slumped their bodies onto the mattress. "Just stay here, I'll go and find a cure for whatever is wrong with you. That's how this works right? I think... Anyway, just stay put, and I'll come back for you."

He made sure they were comfy lying down and made sure they were warm before once more slipping out and rebending the bars closed so no one could get inside. 

But the pain in his stomach seemed to stay and he had to know to what extent he was really injured. Hopefully it wasn't too bad... right?

Well... Lifting up his shirt showed that yes. It was indeed bad...

"Oh FUCK," he cursed once he saw it, now feeling the pain of the wound. "How in the-?"

It was a clean six inch slice across the soft flesh right under his belly button, and it seemed deep. Blood gushed from the wound and stained his skin, soaking his clothes and making him smell like salt. It was so clean cut that he was certain that he was lucky none of his organs got nicked in the process.

"Why... aren't I healing?" he asked himself and tossed the now ruined shirt to the floor before clasping a hand over his wound to keep his insides from slipping out. "Great... Probably poisoned. But no matter it won't kill me. Just gotta find Tomo is all." 

He gave the couple one last worried glance before attempting to open the door that was surprisingly opened. The dark corridor was as empty as he had figures it to be. However, he saw something that made him shiver. Deep blackened blood was trailing along the corridor, like a clue or path of sorts. Then he felt worried again. 

Did Tomo injure Minpha then flee? Or... vice versa? 

Panic made him whip his head around wildly for any signs of a scuffle but saw little in the darkness. Just making a flame as big as his palm made him hiss with pain. But he had to get through this. If anything, if Tomo came back this way he could follow the blood as well. 

"I'm... coming Tomo," he breathed wearily and started the arduous walk to the end of the hallway. It was extremely difficult the more he walked, and had to take small breaks every few minutes. He was losing blood, and fast. If it weren't for the fact that his blood replenished itself at the equal rate he lost it he would be dead a long time ago. Had he have been human still, there was at least two and a half of his body's worth behind him. 

Such a thought made him shudder and the light sputtered but still burned. He took a breath and saw the stairs to the corridor ahead of him. The elevator was of no use to him, so he had no choice. Besides, the blood trail led him in exactly the right spot. The red lanterns that usually hung up to give him light were all out. He really was on his own. 

"Fucking hell..."

The door was slightly open, and there were signs of a disturbance in the blood trail and he knew something had happened here.

He followed it inside the stairwell but felt the intense pain only get worse. It was so intense now, he needed another break.

Gasping heavily and with tears in his eyes Takashi found a small spot beneath the steps that seemed hidden enough and slid to his knees, trying to hold his stomach closed. But still, that bleeding persisted. Now he knew he was in trouble.

"For f-fucks sake," he whimpered and tried to breathe slowly. "Need... Need to stop the bleeding."

There was something lingering in the back of his mind. An idea, something he learned from all his training to be an agent. When... Things like this happened, he knew that if he were a human he needed to be closed up and fast. No, it wasn't life threatening but it was seriously slowing him down. 

He knew how to close wounds up properly provided he had the right materials but... he had none. So there was only one other way to do it. Was it dumb? Absolutely, but he knew he had to try. 

Gripping his fire in one hand he examined the wound, nearly feeling dizzy as he could see something important peeking out beneath his flesh. He had to do this now lest something happen. Taking a deep breath he held his breath and let the fire in his palm fizzle out before heating up his fingers, letting them become red hot, almost molten. He was taught to do this by Amaterasu, surely it wouldn't hurt to try. 

"All right... Here goes..." Without missing a beat he quickly pinched the open parts of his skin together, immediately feeling the skin burning closed. "Ah fuck!"

It definitely hurt, a soft scream wrenched from his throat as he literally cauterized himself closed, trying to keep himself from whimpering or making noise. Gods it hurt, and he was sure this was no way to do it properly. But once the blood stopped pouring from his belly and the ache was dulled by the heat he sighed outwards, taking in huge mouthfuls of air as sweat beaded down his forehead. 

A huge scar was now present on his skin and didn't look pretty, but it was better than having to look at his insides.

"God I'm so dumb," he berated himself and wiped his hands on his pants. "But at least it stopped... Just need to rest and let the poison clean itself out, then I'll keep looking."

So he sat in the stairwell for a while, breathing heavy and letting his body heal up properly. He kept a soft flame in his hand close by for warmth as it was absolutely freezing in the stairwell. And he had gotten rid of his shirt in that room, as it was ruined beyond repair. 

No matter. He's been through worse he supposed. As worse as a human could go through anyway. Though this was definitely up there. 

But he started feeling his stomach pain dulling and the poison on the edges of the scar was burning away from his body heat. Maybe Meto thought he was dead, but something like a simple slice across his stomach was no big deal. However he was tired and figures he would be of no use to anyone exhausted. 

He spots a space behind the steps and drags himself on his knees to lean up against a cold wall, still keeping his flame near as he drifted away from his reality. 

"Just... for a moment..."

And all the while, his skin slowly melded itself until nothing but smooth skin was left behind, still stained red.

/////////////  

The sheer chaos somewhere high up was a different kind of chaos. Vampires were swarming the entire thirtieth floor, making it impossible to get a distinct route to escape to. 

But something felt... off. Like they knew they were being watched but made no move to attempt to search for the 'intruders' and instead just made themselves visible on purpose. Like... a challenge. 

Well that didn't seem to sit well with Tsuzuku or Koichi at all. High above their heads they had one goal. Since they had caught up with Shinya and Wrath things were progressing smoothly. It had taken them a while to get all the way up here but the vents were cramped and claustrophobia inducing. Koichi had no idea how they managed but as long as they made it he could not complain. And they were the ones in front this time, making moving around less about the guesswork and more about trying not to get lost.

Still, he felt chills no matter how quietly they moved or how much support he was shown. This was literally the main nest they were in now, how could he not panic?

"So where are we headed?" he asked quietly to not attract attention. 

"The vent in the bathroom by my office," Shinya answered back just as quietly. "It's... it's close by. Just follow us."

From above he could hear how they moved around. It was like... hearing insects scuttling around in the walls, and it was creepy enough to make shivers run through his body. 

"What is the plan now?" Tsuzuku whispers from behind the makeshift train. "Just go all in?" 

"If it comes to that," Shinya answered. "However we should try anything we can before violence ensues."

"Psh, you wanna try to persuade a bunch of perverted blood-thirsty monsters into peace? I doubt it," Wrath grumbled. "Honestly, that doesn't sound smart even for you." 

Shinya tsked and made a disparaged sigh. 

"Hey you know me, I'm not a big ball of pent up rage like you darlin'," he chuckles. "I try to be sensible. But I guess you're right. We'll just have to see where this goes. But we just have to make sure they don't get us all separated. No matter what, Tsuzuku and Koichi must be protected at all costs. Do not let them out of your sight."

Wrath chuckled, a deep sound that mimicked the feeling of terror pretty well. 

"If it means that I get to massacre every vamp I see then count me in." 

Tsuzuku grimaced, still not used to the way he spoke of killing so easily. 

"That includes Ryoga and Layha, am I correct in assuming that much?" he asked quietly, feeling goose bumps even before hearing the answer. 

"It means exactly what it means," Wrath growled back. 

"So that is a yes," Koichi sighed. "I figured as much... And what about Ice?"

"The brainwashed one? Well it depends," Shinya mutters. "he's already been turned from what I understand. If we can somehow rescue him once this is all over we can rehabilitate him as a vampire and hope he regains his sanity. If not and he gets in our way well... We'll have no choice but to kill him as well, as he has come into contact with so many things I fear we may not be able to save him."

Koichi felt another stab of sympathy, knowing that Ice was just an innocent in all of this, caught up in something he had no control over. However, he did know that there was some karma to be reaped through all of this. Maybe this was some weird coincidence or some divine intervention for Ice being a total ass when he was a human. 

It made him feel bad to think about it but at the same time... not really. 

"We're almost there," Shinya quickly says as they fall into a silence. "Don't let your guard down. More than likely they will allow us through to speak to him."

"Why would they do that?" Koichi asks though he had a feeling he already knew the answer to that. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Wrath snidely laughs though more to himself. Still on his murder adrenaline probably. "They will more than likely try to persuade you to go to them willingly, then they will pull back their offenses and let us go peacefully. Which is all bullshit by the way. A few days may pass by us peacefully sure, but then they will start all over again. Once you two are nice and brainwashed like the fuck toys he wants you to be then he will be unstoppable. Am I getting close?"

At the implications of failure Koichi froze, causing Tsuzuku to accidentally hit into his foot face first. 

"Ouch." 

"Sorry..." Koichi mumbles and tries to keep moving along.

"Wow don't sugar coat it now," Tsuzuku grumbled under his breath all while rubbing his nose absentmindedly. "Okay I get it, we don't listen to talks of diplomacy. Just an in and out kill fest. I get it." 

"But to avoid all out chaos," Shinya continues, now on edge because of Wrath's earlier tirade. "We should let him talk and get an idea of what exactly he wants. Then we can worry about all around rage. Do you understand me, _Wrath_?" 

His last word comes out as a hiss and Wrath sighed dramatically. 

"Yeah yeah whatever. Are we almost there?"

Shinya squints his eyes and saw the exit grate a few feet away and feels the tension rising in his fingers. 

"Guys get ready," he answers. "It's gonna be an all out hellfest down there."

Shinya crawled the last few feet and peeked through the metal grate, unable to see or hear anything. But for all he knew it could be a trap. They could be just outside the door waiting to ambush them. However he knew that trap or no trap they came this far. 

With a small grunt he kicked the grate open, flinching as it crashed onto an all white linoleum floor in a dark room. No doubt they heard that. Oh well, too late. 

"Damn it," Wrath cursed as Shinya climbed down first. "What a way to spend your birthday eh princess?" 

Koichi grimaced at the nickname and watched Wrath climb down with a sour expression. 

'Please don't call me that anymore," he sighed and carefully inched his way down once it was his turn. "And yes, it is a shitty way to spend my new found adulthood."

Once on solid ground he looked around, seeing that they came out just between two sinks and broken mirrors, meaning that glass was everywhere. What was it with vampires and mirrors??

"I have a feeling that if you were to see Koichi fight he would surprise you," Tsuzuku was heard muttering to himself as he was the last to come down. "Well, now what?"

Carefully Shinya peeked out of the door just slightly and saw a peculiar sight. No vampires here in the hallways... strange. He was sure there would be some there. Or... maybe it was a trap. 

"Keep close everyone, he is most likely waiting for us in _my_ office," he grits through his teeth. "And I intend to take it back from him."

Wrath snorted. 

"Yeah there's the Patience I like to see," he cackled and cracks his knuckles. "Well? Shall we get going?"  

Koichi nodded, still scared. But Tsuzuku was beside him, and now he was more than ready to fight if he had to. 

The hallways outside were dark but they could all see the dark stains on the walls and it was obvious as to what they were. Tsuzuku had to hold his nose from the smell, thank God Koichi learned in just a few minutes how to block it out. Otherwise he wasn't certain how much he would be able to handle. 

"God look at this place," he complained, seeing how deeply set the mess was set into the walls and carpet. "It's even splattered on the ceiling!"

However his indifferent attitude was a mask to hide the terror and rush of adrenaline he was now feeling since they were here now. Just a few weeks ago he was sitting on that poor blood stained couch complaining of a headache to Minpha and now he was here again ready to tear that guy's face off. His hands were clamped tightly onto his lover's, clammy and shaking and they felt like they were on fire.

"Wrath," Shinya murmurs softly, inspecting everything with sheer horror. What did those monsters do to his poor building..?

"Yeah?" 

He kicked away what looked like half a human jaw bone and sighed. 

"Remind me to look for a new place to move once this is all over."

"Hmph, duly noted."

The bathroom was in very close proximity to the main office that it made him a little uncomfortable. Then the guest room, now with a huge metal padlock on it to keep out intruders. Or keep something in? One could only imagine at this point. 

"All right it looks like they left the main office door open," Wrath says quietly. "You guys ready to hear what he has to say before we fuck 'em up?"

No one really answered, it was just a silent agreement to what he said. Their faces were somber but he had his answer. Shinya led the way as usual, and touched the now tarnished door handle with shaking fingers. 

"No matter how good his schemes sound," he said as softly as he possibly could. "Never ever. Let yourself be tempted. Whoever leaves that room, It must be us only. Understand me?" 

He received quick nods in return and bites his lip, sucking in a breath before turning the handle. They were met with darkness, and a coldness akin to being frozen alive settled on Koichi's skin. It was then that he noticed a creeping black... vine thing crawling up the side of the door. That probably wasn't good.

Shinya's room was surprisingly well lit if only by a few candles in some holders on a now bared wall, also splattered in red. And his bed had been moved from his bedroom into here, pushed up against the left most side with new jet black canopies surrounding it. The blackened vines were all over the room far as he could tell, with the source sitting smugly in soft satin black covers. 

Long jet black hair was tied in soft braids along his shoulders, and deep set crimson red eyes glowed like embers in the dim light. The black vines curled in and out from behind it's back, crawling around the bedposts and keeping him tied down.

And beside either side of the bed was them. Ryoga and Layha, their eyes blazing with sincere malice and hate despite the grins on their faces. All of them were covered in blood as a few human skulls lay scattered about. Tsuzuku could feel Ryoga's cold gaze on him straight away, and it made him want to rip his head off. 

" **Welcome my lovelies** ," comes the eeriest voice Koichi has ever heard. " **It appears you had no trouble finding your way to me after all. That makes me happy.** "

Like many voices trapped into one and struggling to be the dominant one, it echoed and wisped like smoke or a deadly poison. It made Koichi feel like he wanted to pass out. 

However what made his skin really crawl was feeling those eyes zero in on him right away and then to his lover. Tsuzuku must have picked up on that as well because he was gripping onto Koichi's hand tightly, not saying a word. 

'Oh shit.'


	67. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!ALL OF THIS IS FICTION!!
> 
> HEAVY VIOLENCE GORE AND CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS ONE

We must have triggered some sort of trap once we walked close enough, because the second that... thing was done talking we all couldn't move. Our limb became as lead and gravity halted us in place. Shinya and Wrath had black vines coiling up their legs and held their mouths closed.

Damn it! We were trapped, now what are we going to do? 

The first thing that came to mind about how I felt in that moment was disgust, pure disgust. I felt like something was piecing my flesh with a pair of red hot scissors, slicing me open to get to the deepest parts possible. It felt like I was being violated, stripped of my pride, all with just a single lecherous look. 

A cold chill went up my body as red piercing eyes practically raked over my body and caused me to shiver violently, almost causing me to lose my grip on Koichi's hand. That look was the pure image of debauchery and sinful intentions and I felt like everything I had done up until now was for nothing. 

It was then that I wanted to run, to hide Koichi away. To make him safe. Anything. Just get me away from this place please...

"Do you like my trap my darlings?" it laughs, stroking the black coils as though they were some sort of sick pets. "They're of my own making. You cannot escape me." 

Everyone seemed to struggle as they spoke on and on, as though we weren't even in the room. I could feel the ones wrapped on me wriggling and rubbing my body. Was he... molesting me even from this? 

"What did I tell you master?" came a taunting smooth voice as cold as ice. "Isn't he just the tastiest thing you have ever seen and felt?"

I felt his eyes on me again, like they were mentally undressing me. It made me feel so ill. And the coils are rubbing on my chest and I have to resist the urge to throw up... It felt so disgusting. Now I knew I was being violated.

"Mm yes he is indeed. Oh he feels so soft and wonderful... Not only him.. But his cute little bird as well. He's so warm and delicate. They will make a delicious addition to my nest."

No... Not while I am here. They won't lay a hand on him!

"You won't touch him," I growled angrily and struggled against the trap. "If it means I have to kill you myself you won't lay a single finger on him!"

Besides me, Koichi seemed to panic and began to shiver violently. But Ryoga only laughed, a cold sound that was so much different than how I knew it to be. Sharp, malicious. 

"Oh but don't you see?" he cackled and came closer. I could feel the darkness rolling off of him in waves. "You've come to us. We've already won. Why are you still fighting when you cannot deny that this is why you exist? For us and us alone? Face it. You are nothing but a toy for us to play with as we take what is ours. Or rather, you are his and we may do as we wish to your beautiful little bird here."

Then to my horror he stepped towards Koichi and held up a hand, forcing Koichi to look him in the eyes. 

"No don't touch him!" I snarl but he ignores me. Fucking bastard!

"Ah, such a soft young thing you are," he purred with a finger to his chin. "I wonder how it would be to be in your shoes right now. Tell me, does it feel good when this daemon has you on your knees and fucks you like the toy you are? Does it feel good when he makes you whine and beg for it like a little slut? I bet it does doesn't it. Well I can tell you with certainty that once you are ours it will be a million times better than what he gives you. Doesn't that sound nice?"

How dare he talk to him like that! I will kill you i swear it!

"No, Koichi don't listen to him..!"

Koichi is shaking but I can see a red filter in his eyes. What in the worlds??

"Shut your disgusting mouth," he finally snapped, making Ryoga frown. "You don't know anything, you filthy bloodsucking leech. You don't know anything about us, about him or me. You know nothing and you will never know anything. You're just acting all high and mighty because you have that old parasite behind you and without him you would be nothing. You are nothing. So don't say you have already won because once I am free from this trap I won't stop until you have been burned into nothing and that thing's head is on a stake and the guts inside its disgusting corpse are decorating these fucking walls."

Oh. Oh my God... Did Koichi just... lose his mind? The whole room fell silent and I stared. Where in the hell did that come from?? Even Wrath couldn't utter a single noise. 

"He has quite the mouth," the Old parasite suddenly says with a flat tone and sits up higher in the bed. "No matter. He is powerless as are they all. Hurry up and dispose of the others so we can continue rehabilitating the new nest. I tire of this."

Layha strode towards us then, smirking. This was the first time I ever got a look at him. He was creepy, his clear litheness making him an obvious threat. 

"Don't touch me!" I heard Koichi warn in a low growl again. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Was he insane?? Or was it his powers making him a fucking crazy person thirsty for death? 

Ryoga comes towards me, his face smiling and feigning innocence. But I knew what he was really thinking.

"Don't worry lovely," he purred at me. "I will take care of you just like before, baby."

I could already feel wave after wave of sullied memories of the past attacking my brain. How dare he bring that up..! Ugh I just wanna tear his head off! His hand then grabs my face but I could still talk. Enough to tell him off. I knew Koichi would be pissed but...

"I am not. Your baby," I spat in his face. "Whatever we had is gone now that you decided to become this sick monster." 

He only curled his lip at me, digging claws into my cheeks and letting blood streak down my skin. Then his eyes glow their venomous yellow and I can see pure hate as he stared at me with malice.

"You're right. You're not mine anymore. You're His now, and you were only meant to be his. If anything I absolutely despise you, and if I had it my way I would claw your heart out and feed it to your pretty boy over there. And I would do it over and over, knowing you cannot die." 

Koichi screams but Layha is grabbing his face too, smiling like a madman. In the back, I could see that Thing smiling evilly, clearly amused with our situation. 

"But I am not going to do that. Master needs you, and I will do whatever he says. So you will listen and you will comply."

"Let go of him!" I spat at Ryoga. "If you do... then I'll listen to what you want."

Everything froze. That made Koichi pause his wriggling. I know I promised not to do this but... I love him too much to subject him to this. He needs to be free.

There was a sudden surge of heat coming from his body and Wrath was screaming through the binds over his mouth. But Layha lets him go, that was all I needed. Ryoga releases my face but I give him a glare, feeling blood on my mouth. Then the coils are unwrapping and I fall to my knees, shivering. 

I know Koichi would not want this. Not even I want this. But...

"Tsuzuku? What the hell are you doing??" he screamed, now frozen and with tears streaming down his face.   

"I know. I know I said that. But I can't let them make you into what they want you to be. Now let him go. I know you want me, but if you touch Koichi I swear I won't hesitate to rip your face off."  

Ryoga seemed to consider that, and gave Layha a blank stare before turning it to me. 

"What do you think Layha dear?" he asked and smirked at me. "Should we let the others go in return for what Master truly wants?" 

Koichi still struggled, now having the coil over his mouth removed. But if I say anything about it... they may hurt him. 

"We... We said we wouldn't get separated! Don't do this!"  

I looked at him, and the filter over his eyes has become pure scarlet. He was furious, yet tears cascade down his face like a waterfall... I'm such an ass.

"I'm... Sorry, I-"

But he finally snapped in the coils, now spewing torrents of fire from his mouth as he flailed and screamed. His powers are taking over..?

"No!" he cried out, the fire making a violent cascade around him. "You promised! You promised we would be together no matter what! You promised Tsuzuku! You can't do this!"

"Koichi..."

The anger must be burning him out... He's sobbing too heavily now, and I crawl my way to him and avoid the coils around him and touch his face. It's hot, and the tears are evaporating as soon as they touch his cheeks. 

"Stop... please... Don't go please..!"

"Well my dear bird, I am afraid he is mine now," the parasite purred. "Though if you want to, you may stay with him. It's all up to you love. But if I were you, I would accept the fact that you have lost and walk out that door."

"Tsu... no, please... take me with you! I don't want to be without you!"

"No. My poor Koichi. I didn't mean to do this to you baby," I whisper and press a kiss to his forehead. "But I can't let them take you like this. I have to do this. I..." 

"Tsuzuku Darling let him stay," the parasite murmurs in a cheery voice. "If the baby bird wishes to stay with his dearly beloved he may."

I turn back and hiss at him, watching his teeth curl into a smirk. 

"No! I won't let you take him! You either take only me or none of us."

But he just continued to smirk at me, seemingly smug as though he knew I could not argue. 

"Oh but my Darling, I-" 

But then he stops, those sick words catching in his throat. What the hell is happening?

Ryoga and Layha immediately go to his side. 

"Master? What is the matter??"

The parasite begins to hold his head in his claws, the coils around the bed post quivering and trembling.

"Stop... Stop him! He is... Ahhh!"

Then a sudden burst of heat comes from Koichi's body and the coils shrink away from him in pain as fire erupts all around him in a fiery blaze. Then they release Wrath and Shinya, who both drop to the ground coughing and wheezing. But they get to their feet thank the stars. 

Then I see him. Koichi is engulfed in a white fire tinted in all hues of colors and his hair is a blazing magenta. His eyes are all white and his wings have become fully unfurled and are blazing white hot. Rainbow feathers of flame are on the edges and he looks like he could absolutely strangle someone. The heat in here becomes almost unbearable.

Ryoga is glaring at me, but doesn't leave his Master who is doubling over in pain. 

"Stop! You have already agreed on becoming ours!" he snarled. "Stop now! Or we will not stop!"

This is my chance..! We can get out of here! My mind makes the decision and I don't even think about it. I'm on my feet in the next second and helping Shinya and Wrath to their feet and out of the door.

"Koichi! Come on we have to get them out!" I yell at him. "We have no choice! We have to fight them!" 

But he does not listen. The anger must be making his brain forget everything but fury and rage. 

"Koichi come on!" I cried. I can't let him do this anymore he will be too weak!

"Stop them!" the parasite roared angrily. "Don't let them get away!" 

But his voice seemed to spur on the anger in Koichi's body for his head seemed to twitch angrily and an ear piercing scream wailed from his lips. Before Layha or Ryoga could even do anything a wall of pink and orange hued fire soon separated us from then and Ryoga screeched angrily, as Layha got singed by the fire and cried out in pain. 

Koichi seemed to realize he was able to trap them and the fire rose higher until it almost reached the ceiling. Once he was done he ran towards me and I hold open the door before slamming it closed. 

Soon I can't feel my fingers anymore, they're numb like static as adrenaline is is buzzing through me. 

Shinya and Wrath stood close by the door, catching their breaths. But they did not look harmed. Wrath was pissed but still disoriented. Shinya seemed more coherent however he was still very shaky on his feet. 

But Koichi... He was still on fire. His body was still as he stood a few feet from the door.

"They're trapped now... it will be a while before that fire dies away," I heard Shinya mutter. "We should ward another room and rest in it to get our strength back."

"Ugh what an embarrassing moment of weakness," Wrath growled and punched the wall, creating an indent in the plaster. "I need to go kill something to feel better."

Then he stalked down the hallway, stumbling every so often. Shinya offers me a weak smile and followed after him to make sure he didn't hurt himself. But that didn't matter. I needed to make sure Koichi was okay. 

As if on cue Koichi turned and saw me. The eyes squinted and he walked closer to me, his strides slow and deliberate. 

But as his fiery eyes die away and are replaced by his normal ones I see them and can feel my heart breaking in my chest. He's pissed. Absolutely livid. 

Can I really blame him? I almost threw myself away just for his safety. I can understand his reason for having such a horrid expression of agony on his face. Can I ever hope to fix this..?

"Baby I-"   

But I can't finish as a hot hand is snapping my face to the side. A stinging pain is left and I froze in place. He just... slapped me. I stare at him, my eyes wide. Okay... I deserved that.

"How dare you," he growled at me, almost spitting his words at me. "You promised me. And you were going to break it! How could you Tsuzuku! I thought you loved me! You promised we would never ever be separated! You promised!" 

Oh no he was in hysterics... The anger must be making him go insane and more tears poured from his broken eyes. No. I can't let this break us apart. Forgetting the stinging pain I reached out and grabbed his arms and he tried to break away from me, sobbing. 

"Love please look at me!"

Still he struggled. The anger starts to make him once more make licks of fire whip out of his mouth as he screamed at me.

"No! No don't touch me right now! Let me go!"

Then his skin heats up in an attempt to make me let go. My hands started to burn and I was certain my skin would start to char if I didn't let go soon. It hurt but I needed to make him see.

"Koichi! Look at me!" 

No good, he isn't listening to me. I can't let him do this to himself. I have to...

"No! If I have to I will kill that bastard myself! I- mpf!"

Not thinking I force him close to me and close my mouth over his. But as soon as I did the fire in his mouth began to lick at my lips, and he weakly tried to escalate the fire to burn me. Oh Gods it hurt... The fire was already starting to eat away at my skin and dried out my throat. But I had to do this! 

"Mff... Mmmm..!Hmm..."

I forced my tongue into his mouth, suffering as more heat choked me and made me want to pull away. But I can't. He's starting to get less desperate to escape, and I used my tongue to caress his comfortingly. It felt like I was sucking in the fumes from a flamethrower. However he seemed to be slowing down. I then grabbed his face gently and kissed harder, ignoring the streaming tears down my face from the scorching pain. 

Then he moaned weakly, his fingers barely gripping my arms. And all at once the heat stopped, but I felt the burning in my throat and knew I couldn't take much more of it. I pulled back with a loud gasp and sucked in air to quell the burn. 

"You... stupid idiot," he whimpered, his eyes still tearful but the kiss made his cheeks flushed and a lovely amount of puffiness was present in his lips. "Y-you burned your face up... How c-could you... do that..?"

Indeed, my skin felt dry and there was an unbearable amount of stinging sharp pain. No doubt my face was red and slightly burned, but I still managed to smile at him. Then it all came tumbling out and I felt more tears streaming down my face.

"I love you Koichi," I answered, pressing my forehead desperately to his. "I love you. Gods I love you I love you so much... Please, don't hate me. I just... could not stand the idea of them touching you like that. I don't want them to see any part of you. I don't want them to know your body as I do, or feel your skin, or hear your voice... I don't want them to know anything. I don't I can't stand it... Please... I love you so much..." 

I cried. I cried hard but I didn't let him go. It felt so bad. The overwhelming guilt, the crushing feel of being not good enough. I felt like it was eating me alive and I can't stand it anymore.

My skin was healing now, the coolness of my body repairing myself giving a small amount of relief. But... it did not quell that despair I was feeling. I hurt him. So... so bad. How am I going to recover from this? 

"Tsu," he whimpers, his breath coming in jerky hiccups. "P-please... I can't stand to see you crying... I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to protect me. I was just scared... I didn't want to see you taken from me I just couldn't stand it. I got so angry..! It was so bad I just snapped and I... I used all my energy and I took it out on you... I'm so sorry Tsuzuku! I love you too."

He was crying too... when did that happen? But he knew how I was feeling. That was more than enough for me. I pulled him to me closer and felt my legs give out and he came to the floor with me in my lap. His arms went around me and I forced my face into his neck, sobbing still. I felt relief but the pain still lingered. 

My skin melded and smoothed out, and my throat was no longer constricted. However now i felt a lot better despite that. Koichi forgave me... And I feel better now that I know he isn't going to hate me forever. 

"I love you," I sob into his shoulder, squeezing him tight. "I swear. I will never let you go... No matter what."

He sniffled and dug his fingers into my neck, but it did not hurt. If anything... it felt wonderful. 

"I love you Tsuzuku... I swear, I will absolutely tear his face apart for daring to touch you like that. Never ever will I let him have you. And... Once this is all over I will not let you sleep for a whole week."

And I smiled, knowing he was more than willing to make that a serious threat. 

"Well I will hold you to that baby," I cooed and gently held his face, wiping his salty tears away from his face to kiss his eyelids. "And if you want... you can burn the filth on my skin away so I can be pure again... Just for you. Happy birthday my love."

/////////////////

The wounds from before had all healed, the skin now smoothed out and perfect again. Red shot puffy eyes watched as blood swirled down his arms to the ground as freezing cold water from an overhead emergency faucet cascaded down a flat belly. Dried globs of red blood was rubbed away and his clothes were soaked. Beside him, the smoking remains of what was once a few vampire fledglings smoldered and smoked. 

Takashi was exhausted. He was attacked by countless fledglings once he reached the ground floor while following the blood trail. Somehow, through all of that chaos, he managed to kill all of them. Every. Single. One. 

He managed to get to the main lobby to go up to the next floor when he was cornered by three of them in a random janitor room. It smelled heavily of cleaning agents, smoke, and blood in here. 

They had all managed to tackle him and wanted to feed from him, but like.. some miracle he threw them all off and managed to use his ring of fire to obliterate them instantly. The smoke from their bodies were triggering the smoke alarms and water pumps in the ceiling. 

But it was a dumb move. The power he used to make that ring drained him absolutely. Sure they were all dead, but at what cost? 

Now how was he supposed to help Tomo? He wasn't sure for how much longer he could keep doing this. And because of his actions now he needed to rest again. 

But that would only make more room between him and his lover. And there was no way of telling if he would ever make it in time. 

No. He had to go now. The fledglings were all dead. And if there were any more that were up here either Tomo or Minpha had gotten rid of them. They were his main priority 

He let the blood wash off a bit more before leaving the room. And then he let the heat from his body dry the clothes he was wearing as he walked to the stairwell. It was then that he heard noises. Crashing and yelling sounds, and the goosebumps on his arms raised up to their fullest point. Then, another noise that made his blood run cold.

A high pitched bloodcurdling scream that lasted but seconds echoed through the stairwell. But it was enough to make him tremble with fear.

"Tomo," he gasped and ran up the stairs as fast as his tired legs could carry him. "I'm... I'm coming!"

The urgency made adrenaline pump through his veins and he managed to reach the top in record speed. 

What he saw when he opened that heavy door made his eyes go wider than he thought possible. 

Tomo, with a furious expression on his now enraged face, had Minpha pinned to a hallway wall and had his clawed hand buried deep in the pale expanse of the cat demon's belly, the other holding Minpha by his neck in a tight chokehold. The dress he had been wearing was all torn and bloody, exposing different slices of his flesh. 

The look on his face was of absolute disbelief. Eyes wide and bloodshot, mouth wide open and now dripping blood with saliva. Those ears that were once pointed high and proud, were now flattened in distress. Soft choking breaths left his body as blood gushed out of his opened gruesome wound and soaked the remaining shreds of the once white fabric of the dress. 

In his left hand was the scalpel, dripping fresh blood. Then with a weak clatter of the instrument to the ground Minpha grew limp, his breathing labored as Tomo dug deeper all the way up to his forearm. The sounds of flesh squishing and tearing made Takashi flinch with horror. 

The he spoke roughly, his eyes dripping a sickening black ooze.

"H...How... C-could you... do th-this... to me..?"

Then he realized that Tomo had let go of his neck, only to rear his hand back and prepare to claw off his face. But Takashi had to stop him.

"Tomo no!"

His lover seemed to snap out of it and after realizing what he had done quickly tore his hand out of the cat demon with a sickening crunch and his body crumpled in a bloody heap to the once pristine white carpet. 

Tomo panted heavily, his face and arms streaked with scarred flesh that quickly sewed themselves together. His true daemonic form was in full force. The blazing glowing eyes, the rabid expression of blood thirst. And the fact that his fingers ended in pointed claws now covered in guts and gore. 

Minpha coughed violently, spewing both blood and that black ooze from his once pink soft lips. The wound was very wide open and it was easy to see the destroyed organs in his body ready to slip out. But his agony went unnoticed as Tomo went to his lover and scooped him into his tense arms.

"T...Takashi... you're okay," he whispered in disbelief. That knowledge seemed to make him slump in relief as his tense shoulders went a little limp. "You're okay..!" 

"Y-yes," Takashi murmured back and buried his fingers into his hair. "I'm happy to see you're okay too... I was so worried..!" 

"I'm fine baby. He just nicked me a few times with that little blade of his. But he made a mistake and underestimated me, so I managed to get him. Now, the only question now is what to do with him."

After the initial reunion and the high of reuniting with Tomo wears off they walk towards the dying cat demon, now wheezing and convulsing as he dyed the carpet beneath him in his own insides. It was sort of... sad. Had anyone else looked upon this scene they would figure that Minpha was the good guy here. Soft baby face, cute pink hair and white frilly dress. 

But the insanity in his slanted eyes would give everything away. They stared up at him then at Tomo, desperation making him try and speak. 

"P-please," he spluttered through the backed up blood in his esophagus. "P-please... kill... me... Please..." 

What? Why would he want to die though? Maybe because he knew he was defeated? Tomo sneered down at him and kneeled down to grab him by the hair and yank at him, making Minpha weakly flinch in intense pain.  

"Oh we will. But first we want to know why you betrayed us. Why you went bat shit insane."

The demon choked again and weakly held his stomach to try and keep his insides in his body. But the wound was worse than what he had done to Takashi so there was no way they would not. 

His words were strained and they knew he did not have long to go before he was nothing but a corpse. 

"B-been... Possessed... Old one... attacked me. Please... kill me now... B-before my wounds become p-poisonous... Please..!"

So, he was possessed by the Old one just as Aryu had been. Only this time, Minpha would not survive this ordeal.

"I see," Takashi muttered under his breath, now seeing the light. "I see. Then... if it will help I will kill him."

Minpha was as much of a victim as they were. It was their civil duty to make sure his tortured soul could find peace. 

"You sure?" Tomo asked and let Minpha drop back to the carpet. "I mean, I am sure you can but... You look exhausted."

Takashi smiles at him, grateful for his concern. 

"I know and I am. But... I can do it. Now, just tell me the right way to kill a cat demon without letting it come back to life. Amaterasu did not give me that info when I got my memories back."

His lover just sighed and looked at Minpha, who had stopped wheezing and was just staring at them, blankly but still desperately. 

"You have to tear his head, legs and arms off, and then burn the pieces," Tomo finally said. "It's... the only way that his body can't put itself back together. Sounds gruesome but it's the only way."

Takashi could feel unease prickling his stomach but he swallowed it down. 

"I understand. I'll do it. And I will burn his body as well."

With his lover backing away he crawled to Minpha, feeling his fingers tingling. Slowly, almost gently, he cradles his face in his palms. The cat demon looked at him, and then strangely enough he smiled. But Takashi had already closed his eyes so he would not see. 

"Thank... thank you."

Then Takashi yanked up with all his might, and with a sick loud snap the body in his lap grew completely limp. And tears were streaming down his face.


	68. Chapter 67

The initial terror of almost losing Tsuzuku began to wear off of Koichi's shoulders, now being replaced by fatigue. But they were all safe somewhat and all huddled in the bathroom and away from the grate that they had come in through. Tsuzuku was still healing from the minor burns in his throat, but the scratchiness seemed to finally get better as seconds passed by. Koichi sat near him on the floor by the sink after they cleaned up the glass, his head on a strong shoulder and their fingers intertwined loosely but still warmly. 

The pinkette was resting but not asleep, and his lover was watching his boss and Wrath discuss their next, only half listening through hazy tired eyes. From outside he could hear faint but pronounced hisses and snarls of anger.

"They're right outside this door now. What are we supposed to do?" Wrath inquired, pinning his counterpart with a desperate stare. "We can't just sit here and do nothing now. There needs to be something we can do. I don't want to be some trapped animal."

"No I know," Shinya mutters and rubs his eyes, still tired. "I know that. We just.... I really don't see much else we can do other than fight. Fight with all we got. I just... Need to know if we're ready to pretty much destroy the whole building in the process."

"Why would he destroy it?" Tsuzuku found himself asking in a scratchy voice.

"You saw what he has done to the place right? All those black tentacles and coils everywhere?" Tsuzuku nodded. "Well, no doubt they are feeding into every corner of the building they can get to. If they get any farther he will be able to control them at whim and take over everything. We need to cut them off, but the building will still be tainted."

So it was a matter of being taunted with too much evil? He guessed that made sense. After all, who wanted to live in a building that was tainted by an ancient evil parasite? Nothing would be the same. Everywhere he looked he would be reminded of what happened here in but a few weeks. Enough time though, to completely stain the walls with despair and blood, to soak the floors with anger and ravenous hunger. 

Nothing would be the same. Nothing would feel like home anymore. And of course they all knew that, Koichi and Tsuzuku especially. Their own home was no longer a safe spot to be, now compromised by anger. So yes, he understood that sentiment all too well. 

"Yeah. I understand that..."

Still, this place held so many memories, was he really ready to tear it all down so easily like that?

"Why don't we talk about this later, when we aren't cornered and about to die at the hands of ravenous vampires," Wrath huffed. "Especially when one of them is hell bent on having Tsuzuku's ass on a silver platter."

That caused an uncomfortable shiver down Tsuzuku's spine and he made a sour expression. 

"Wrath, please don't be so crass," Shinya pleads. "But you're right. We need to do this, sooner rather than later. Tsuzuku, are you and Koichi ready?"

No, they weren't. But again, they could not do much else but fight anyway. 

At the sound of his name Koichi's head rose up a little bit, his eyes glossy but attentive. 

"I... I guess," he mumbled quietly. "I think I will be fine now."

Tsuzuku smiled weakly, gently feeling for another fever as he had the past few minutes. 

"I would ask if you need to rest more but it seems like we don't have time for that."

They really didn't. The ward on the door they they put up would not last much longer even if they wanted it to. The sound of angry fledglings trying to get around the ward with angry scratching on the walls flooded through the room. They all flinched from the noises grating on their ears. 

Koichi stood up then, his legs shaky but his determination outweighed the fatigue. Tsuzuku watched him walk to the sink with wobbly fawn legs and stood up as well, feeling a tingle in his muscles as they had fallen asleep. 

"It will be like the third floor all over again," Shinya warned. "Though with those other two thrown into the mix, I imagine it will be at least ten times worse. These fledglings may be easy to kill, but those two will require all of your attention and skill. You need to be careful, or else they will easily get the drop on you and you won't even realize what happened. Whether they kill us, or take you two, it will all be over. So keep your mind clear and focus."

It was just too bad that Koichi left that gun Shinya gave him in the old apartment, he was certain that it would have helped a lot. But... Well, it was left there the day that the vampires launched the attack on the city. Now, all he had to depend on was his meager fighting skills and the fire running through his blood. There wasn't much they could do though he had to pray to the stars and back, that it was all he needed. 

"I can't let them take us," he said in a breathy mutter, staring at the dirty rectangular paint spot on the wall where a mirror used to be, now shattered in a reflective pile on the tiled ground nearby. "I can't let this be the last time we all have a chance to relax. This has to be the last night, the last night that any of them are alive. It has to be. Or else..."

Despite the way his voice trailed off uncertainly everyone got that unspoken message loud and clear. Everything they know will be gone. Forever. The world would be overtaken by a psychopath, and the sky would be plunged into eternal darkness. And what kind of life was that?

Shinya nodded, his fingers twitching every few seconds. Probably from the anxiety. Tsuzuku stepped behind his lover and calmly began to brush his fingers through soft but tangled hair. 

"The message is loud and clear," Wrath muttered. "So. When you guys are ready..."

"We might have to be," Tsuzuku answered, his hand now at Koichi's waist to comfort him. 

The initial trembling seemed to go away and Koichi could feel the control in his legs coming back and he sighs heavily. Inside he felt like freaking out but tried to keep himself calm despite that. 

Well. This was it. The final battle that depending on the outcome, could mean the lives of millions. But it was a risk they had to take.

"Let's go guys."

**///////////////**

The moment that Wrath so much as turned the handle they were thrown back into hell. Tsuzuku's fingers slipped from his grasp as they grew out their claws and began to tear at flesh and skin. Koichi could feel himself slipping from reality as rage began to build up and his eyes once more began to burn with white fire. His lover and his two friends disappeared into the lumbering mass of teeth and snarls.

Reality began to blur as he began to doge and turn his body to avoid teeth to his neck or claws in his face. It was difficult keeping a hold on reality, as the instincts buried deep into his ancient genes began to take over in the face of danger. 

Rainbow fire sprouted from the tips of his fingers and began to spray from his lips as diseased and sickly sweet blood rained on him from slit throats and torn open abdomens. His feathers created a barrier of fire behind his back so no one could possibly take him by surprise. His hair created a fiery magenta fire and he became the very image of anger. Things began to go very down hill from there.

The walls began to be painted red and ceilings were scorched black. 

Blood began to pool in his mouth as he attacked blindly, and despite the disgusting salty and metallic taste he didn't spit anything out. The heat evaporated the blood only seconds after hitting his tongue so it doesn't bother him. But it starts to drip down the front of his lips and down to his once clean lacy white shirt, creating a grisly image. 

One vampire began to notice him in his rage and stupidly, tried to ambush him from the side where the second padlocked door was located. He didn't notice this one until it was almost too late, but the hissing gave it away. Koichi yanked his blood covered hand from the throat of a now badly burned fledgling as he heard it, and his head swiveled around to see teeth snapping in front of his face. 

It was fast, but he was much faster. With a quickness he had no idea he was capable of he twisted his body and quickly grabbed him from the air, squeezing down as his mouth spouted flames but no words. The fledgling wriggled and choked, only for deep cerulean eyes began to widen as heat crawled up his skin. He clawed and tugged at Koichi but had to pull away as fire the color of the ocean began to steadily crawl up his arm. 

All the while, their eye contact never broke, and Koichi stared the fledgling deep in the eyes as the fire now reached his hand, and the heat from the flames began to lick and kiss pale sickly white flesh. Koichi breathed heavily but kept his face straight, the rage making him terrifyingly calm. The white hot filter over his eyes never once let up, only increasing in intensity. 

Then screams of absolute agony began tearing from the hapless creature as burns began to appear on his throat. And he could not tear Koichi's hand from his throat as the flames were all up and down his arm. Then they climbed higher and higher to his fingertips where the screams turned to wails and cries of terror, and fluids began to leak from a sharp toothed mouth and wide open eyes. His claws dug in deeper and blood pooled at his fingers, evaporating from the heat. 

Not a single drop of red hit the floor.

**_"N-no! please d-don't kill me! P-please!"_ **

But he didn't hear it. All he heard was more white noise and a low ringing in his ears that only agitated him further and the flames grew from bright blue like the sky to red and pink tinged with white as he lifted the fledgling in the air to let him dangle in midair. Feet kicked and flailed but to no avail. 

Only seconds passes but the screams grew choked and strained, and the fluids increased. And then, all at once the screams stopped. The once flailing body grew steadily limp, and the choking sounds grew quieter, and then. Nothing. 

Only when the body began to light up in brilliant white flames did Koichi seem to snap out of his insane state. 

He gasped in horror as the vampire in his claws released their grip and the body fell to the ground, now crumpled into a blackened heap as the fire engulfed it entirely. It didn't even have a chance to build its cocoon before there was nothing but ashes left behind. 

His breath came fast and his chest burned from the shock. His arms felt heavy. 

That was new... He never snapped like that before. And he never felt fire crawl up his arms like that. Maybe he really was... becoming something different. His fingers were shaking as he looked at them, knowing that they had just murdered a vampire in seconds.

All around him were other fledglings, bristling with anger and rage at the death of yet another nest mate, but at the same time he saw hesitation and fear from his power. Now they knew exactly what he could do. And he was not afraid to show them that. 

Well, maybe a little bit afraid. He still could not see his lover or the others but knew that he could feel Tsuzuku not too far away from him. 

The front door was destroyed, and he could see signs of Wrath's fury on the walls. Decapitated fledglings, naturally with their bodily fluids and insides splattered everywhere. Shinya must be with them then, and they somehow got pushed to the hallway.

It worried him, but it would do for now. He just had to clean out these fledglings a little bit more. Then, he would have a shot at the main Parasite. And with that in mind he let the fire climb back up his eyes and lick from his lips as he stared at the group of fledglings huddling near the bathroom watching him with hate filled but fearful eyes. 

He figured he needed new targets. Maybe they would do. 

But it was only then that he realized that his lover was far away near the front door, trapped while Ryoga and Layha stalked towards him. Anger rippled up his spine and all he saw from there on was pure white.

\----

Tsuzuku could feel the murderous rage keeping him going starting to wear down. His once lightning fast instincts were starting to slow by milliseconds, but those milliseconds were spent pushing fledglings off of him instead of grabbing their hearts out or tearing their faces off and ripping their heads from their shoulders. Somehow, he made his way from the bathroom to almost near the front door to the floor, which was destroyed and covered in gore of all sorts.

It was then that he began to notice a pattern. They were not trying to kill or hurt him of course, but they were trying to close in on him. To corner and surround him. And then everything became clear.

_Of course._

They were trying to _immobilize_ him. To wear him down enough to take him off guard and capture him from out under the other's noses. Well, he wasn't dumb enough to fall for that. Whoever was dumb enough to come close to him would lose their insides before they even touched him. 

Tsuzuku spit disgusting blood from his moth to the ground before dropping another body with as evered throat to the ground. He would have to ask Koichi to burn this one later.

Maybe it was time to really show them that daemons were not as dumb as lesser creatures were. 

But before he could once more let his fury take over a dreaded voice began to sneer and purr at him. The blood in his cheeks drained and cold chills once more closed up his throat. 

_"Oh dear Tsuzuku, look at the mess of my nest mates you have made. That is not very nice."_

The fledglings that heard this voice that were circling him became fearful as well, and their heads go low but they never once stop circling him. He hissed at them in his rage filled state and looked around wildly for that voice. Then he spotted them. Ryoga and Layha. Stalking towards him through the sea of vampires. 

He could see that Layha was... injured, very badly. At first he was confused, seeing how blood was pouring from a huge torn open burn mark above his left eye. The blood was streaming down his pale face and he was forced to keep that eye closed. Despite this though, he was grinning the most freakish demented grin he had ever seen in his life. 

 _"Look at what your little whore of a Phoenix did to me."_ Layha sneered at him with an upturned nose and touched his cheek where blood rubs off on his fingers. " _I can't wait to see what he looks like chained to Master's bed as I break him apart piece by every little piece."_

At that, he feels the rage once more tearing apart his sanity bit by bit. Were they trying to antagonize him? But before he can throw himself at the disgusting pair of creatures some sudden arms are grabbing him from all sides, holding him in place as his arms are pinned down and his legs are chained to the floor with teeth. How dare they touch him with their filth?!

"Ugh, get the fuck off of me!" he snarled in a fury but could not move more than a few centimeters. "I'll fucking kill all of you!"

They walked only a few feet closer before Ryoga barked a laugh and, seemingly undisturbed at the injury on his mate's face, instead runs his creepy wet tongue along the blood to lap it up. 

 _"Indeed it will be amazing baby,"_ he groaned with pleasure and licked his lips. _"I think his cries and moans for more as we fuck his brains out and make him nothing but a toy as his lover here watches will make for lovely music, don't you think so Layha?"_

Now they were seriously pushing it. The image of their sick fantasies painted itself very vividly in his brain.

_"Oh I think so Ryoga. And the sound of this lovely face crying in pain and then pleasure as Master claims him will also be lovely."_

Rage made him shudder violently and he snarled, angling his head to sink his teeth into the face of one of the fledglings and tore it off, effectively killing it. But even as that one fell off another was attaching instantly. They were... acting like a singular mechanism he realized with total shock. Like... one collective mind doing things as one organism and working to the same goal. 

This wasn't good. They had a hold on him and he was vulnerable. Ryoga knew this and walked even closer, that sick grin still locked on his face. Then like a snake striking its prey a hand was gripping his cheeks again like before, only the claws dug deeper and the blood ran faster. The slight pain he felt was nothing compared to the absolute disgust he felt as Ryoga's tongue then lapped up the blood from the wound he inflicted. Then a completely degrading feeling settled upon his skin as a lecherous moan slips from those blood stained lips. 

 _"Mmm just as delicious as before,"_ he chuckles and stares Tsuzuku in the eyes, a stare filled with absolute _hate_. _"It's too bad that Master wants to save you, otherwise I would gladly suck you **dry**."_

Before he could spit another curse however, a sudden flash of white light and a surge of heat caught his attention and he looked near the closed doors only to see an alarming. A sight that made his throat close up in surprise. Even Ryoga and Layha had to turn and look at the commotion with widened eyes. 

It was Koichi. He had spotted them and was livid with white hot rage. Hope surged in his chest as he watched his now all white engulfed lover stomp towards them, completely incinerating all the fledglings in his path. His eyes were all white, his wings were completely rainbow covered, the feathers sharp and deadly, and flames flickered from his lips as he screamed a deafening ear splitting screech. 

It was like nothing Tsuzuku had ever heard before. No dragon or basilisk call could ever compare to this sound. It was like the din of many birds of prey screaming all at once, only in a higher pitched, more distorted way. His arms were at his side calmly, but the fingers on each hand were clawed in talons and dripping liquid fire. Every step as he came close left a singed burn mark in the red carpet underfoot and left behind a burned plastic smell. 

He was... _incredible,_ to say the very least. Tsuzuku felt his heart leap in his chest as power pulsated from his lover, and he knew that Koichi would not let this go unpunished. 

That thrill however, turned to more worry as Ryoga and Layha grew unnaturally alarmed at the sight and became incredibly defensive. Their twin yellow eyes blazed with anxiety and fear as they barked orders at the surrounding fledglings to 'stop the threat' and 'to not let him get any closer.' Koichi was only yards away by now, the screaming growing in volume.

Their words went unheard however as the fledglings seemed to freeze in place, paralyzed with fear.

 _"Stop him! What are you waiting for?!"_  Layha then screamed at the fledglings. _"He is going to kill us all if you don't do something!"_

Still, his screams went unanswered and Koichi stopped only feet away from them. Then he spoke, his voice a distorted mix of high and low voices but no less as angry and bloodthirsty.

 **"Let. Him. Go. Or you. Will all.**   **Die**."

Layha however did not back away, but he did move forward between Koichi and his mate, hissing and snarling to hide his fear. 

As the fledglings became more terrified Tsuzuku could feel the bites on his arms and legs grow lax and he took this opportunity to yank himself free, quickly decapitating a nearby fledgling with the snap of his wrist before pushing himself out of the mass of terrified teeth. Ryoga whipped his head back and noticed him escaping. Quickly he rushed forward and tried to make a grab for him, making at least twenty feet of space between him and his mate.

Big mistake.

_"Go to Hell, you **slut**."_

Before either or Ryoga or Layha could react, Koichi moved impossibly fast forward and was now only a foot away from the blonde. Time stopped before his lips finally moved.

 **"Then... You. Can. _Die, now_. "**  

And then, in a flash of blinding white light, Layha was suddenly run through as a long blade made of rainbow flames easily three inches wide was sticking from his back through his stomach. Blood splattered in a wide arch onto the alabaster wall behind Layha and a sickening crack was all that was heard. A pale bloody face once smug was now shocked into silence, and a pair of shocked yellow eyes met murderous yet calm ones that were all white. Fingers shook and went to a now torn open midriff, but no blood poured from the wound. 

"H..how..?"

At the whispered broken voice Koichi's grip tightened and he dug the pommel of the blade deeper. More squelching noises. More cracking of bones and tearing of vital organs. And before more could be done his hand yanked the sword out and lets the body it tore through slide to the ground, leaving behind a blackened bloody streak. 

Koichi watched with empty eyes as Layha slid now to the ground, his sword dripping that same hot fire. 

**"Sleep."**

Silence, and then another bloodcurdling scream followed by heart broken wails. 

_"LAYHA!"_

 


	69. Chapter 68

For a while he couldn't remember what he was doing. Where he was or who he was. All he could see or feel was white hot anger. An anger that turned the very blood in his veins to lava and every sensible thought that would have existed to otherwise fizzle into nothing. All he saw was prey, and felt the need to kill. There was a bloodthirsty monster in the way of his lover and friends, then... nothing. Nothing but this whiteness all around him.

He couldn't even see his body either. So he had no idea of this was a physical or spiritual thing.

After destroying the wall that kept him chained like some sort of monster and going even steps near the vampire he blacked out again. Like some kind of blockage in his brain that he could not get past or see through.

This has been happening a lot lately, though he had to wonder if there was a reason for that. However this particular day was worse than the other times, as he had never been so in a rage that he could no longer see what he was doing.

Like a weird jump through space to a new dimension, his eyes saw only the pale whiteness of the void. His body listlessly floated along in a zero gravity state. No matter if he closed or opened them it was all he saw.

Was this some kind of punishment? For believing he could possibly be happy after everything that had happened to him so far? Everything in his human life... And now, in his half beast life. Even though he was no longer alive he still had something of a life.

But now it all seemed meaningless.

Here, that happiness he felt was as fleeting as a leaf or many petals in a frigidly biting wind, leaving behind a crushing emptiness.

The way he felt was strangely similar to the way he felt when he was alive, but instead of loneliness and sadness he just felt numb. Numb to the dull thudding paralysis.

Was this all there was now? Was he so engulfed in rage and broke reality so that everything just ceased to exist?

How very... Anticlimactic. For lack of a better description. What with how disrupted and disturbed his life had been up to now he was expecting the end of all things to be more... Destructive. 

Where was all the explosions? The fire and chaos, the showers of sparks and black charade of death? Not this white eternal void bullshit he was stuck in now.

Honestly, with everything that had happened so far he was very much disappointed. The end of the world was, honestly, very boring.

He just wished at least Tsuzuku was still here. His lover always made him feel better in the times when things royally sucked. Being eternally damned to this void would suck far less.

He would have sighed in frustration if it weren't for the fact that he could not even move his mouth. Just his mind was working, all his limbs felt frozen and stuck. 

An inexplicable amount of time must have passed while he was there, and soon he began to feel hopeless. Like he would be stuck here for all of his eternity.

_'Is this really it? Is this how I'm going to spend all of my immortality?'_

**Young one... listen to me.**

A voice... Deep but feminine like. A woman? 

_'Who's there?'_

**Don't be alarmed Koichi. I would speak with you in friendship and kindness only.**

If he coudl move his eyebrows right now they would be as high as possible right now.

_'What do you want with me? Why can't I move?'_

**I will tell you in but a moment. Just know that I'm here to help you, child.**

_'Who are you?'_

**I am everything and nothing you are, all at once. Maybe that is all I will ever be.**

Well that didn't help him at all. But maybe this was one of those no answers type of situations.

_'Am I stuck here?'_

In the whiteness he saw nothing anyways. What was one little voice? 

**This is not the end of all ends. Rather, we are inside your mind. Your core, so to speak. This whiteness you see before you is the purity inside of your body. It is your true essence.**

Purity? Of being a white Phoenix? How ironic.

_'Pure essence? Wasn't that how my ancestors died in the first place? From being too smug?'_

**No no my child, you misunderstand. Not the purity of your bloodline, or of your feathers per** **se** **. No. Rather it is the purity of your very soul. As much as you think your mortal death corrupted you that is not the case.**

_'What do you mean? Even Shinya said that my soul was literally ripped apart after all that I have done. I don't deserve to be called pure.'_

He had spent so long believing he was no longer pure because of how he died. So how was he to believe otherwise so easily?

However as he thought that quietly to himself the voice interrupted him.

**Calm that storm inside yourself, young one. You** **_are_ ** **pure. Perhaps not in blood, or in mentality. But you yourself, as a whole, are very pure. You come from a proud people, of that there is no doubt. But you rose above the stigma of hubris and found your reason for pride in other places.**

**You made wonderful friends who stayed with you through your hardships. You learned what it meant to rise above and beyond whatever problems plagued you and your new family. And most of all, y** **our life was saved by your daemon and you found the meaning of pure love in your otherwise tragic bond. And with all of this you have made a family.**

Okay. This was starting to sound a whole lot like something else was going on here.

**This is what it means to be pure, my child. To be selfless and love fiercely, and be loved just as much. Now do you see the picture here? You are more than just one. You are many. You are all and none. This is why you were meant to exist. Why** _**I** _ **made you exist.**

_'What are you saying?'_

Okay this was getting weird. What did the voice mean by that? Was this...

But then, like a flash of lightning he was yanked backwards violently. All feeling returned and he flailed in the open space of no gravity.

**Look. Look beyond and see the blight that has fallen upon your life and your family.**

As if to force him into reality a cloud of pure blackness began to swirl around in the whitenedd of the void, creating a vortex of dark energy and malice. All at once he could feel panic swelling in what felt like his chest area.

It swirled into a tornado of inky blackness and before his eyes it transformed into a massive lumbering form. Sharp teeth materialized inside a gigantic serpent like head and he was pierced with two fierce red eyes. His head once more ached as he realized what this evil entity was. 

The parasite. The Old One. The bringer of death and sadness.

Then like a burst of electricity his body trembled and he felt his limbs twist and break, growing and stretching. His arms twisted and grew to twice their length before sprouting great feathers tinged with white and rainbow fire. Bird like talons sprout from his feet and feathers cover his whole body. 

 **You are Koichi. My dear child. My firstborn son. And you will save the entire world.**   

_'Wait no-'_

And then, in the blink of an eye he is sent hurtling through this void, his great massive wings creating gusts of wind behind him. As if to sense him coming near the great  The evil cloud bellowed a terrible thunderstorm to life, the bellowing awful noise making him want to be buried deep into the nothingness. 

But his own noise was able to match that. A great passionate fire ripped through his lungs and tore a scream from his throat, a scream that morphed into the shriek of a million great birds of prey, all coinciding and melding into one and many. 

**I know you will do well, my son.**

A white hot ball of flame erupted around his body and then just as he was going to seemingly collide with the great evil entity...

There was nothing. Nothing but the darkness.

////////////////////////////

**"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING WHORE!** **I'LL** **TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"**

The insane screeching was what snapped him out of his mental lapse, and the sight of a familiar and now very bloodied, ripped open body before him against a blackened wall. Layha... Did he just kill Layha?

'What... Just happened?'

In his hand was the molten handle of a strange sword and as though being burned it fell from his fingers and clattered to the ground. The once red hot pommel and blade cooled to reveal a shining metal katana with a pure white handle.

All the feeling in his limbs immediately came back. And like a shaky fawn his knees hit the floor. There was the sound of struggling behind him, but a deafening ring in his ears made it very difficult to discern the noises. But there was one thing he definitely heard.

The screams. Oh Stars, the screams were unbearable. Most if it was directed at him of course...

Looking behind him Koichi saw an unusual sight. Fledglings of all sorts stood there, shell shocked as a pissed and severely angry Ryoga flailed in Tsuzuku's hold. His lover held him pinned to a wall with a hand at his throat. His claws were out, and that blazing whiteness in his eyes that showed his insanity. 

But it was nothing like what he saw in Ryoga's when his ears finally stopped ringing.

Gods it was the eyes that made his entire body freeze like he was dipped into pure liquid nitrogen. Blazing with fury they were a piercing bright yellow and bled red droplets like a leaky faucet. And they seemed to pierce him with such hate and fury that he felt a hole meticulously burning into his skull. Ryoga was too far gone now, sobbing curses through bloodied tears and hiccups.

"Ts... Tsuzuku. What.... Happened?" he asked and got to his feet. "W-what happened to me?"

His lover was in a trance like state and had his eyes set on Ryoga, his teeth itching to rip flesh and bones. But at least he was coherent enough to respond.

"You lost your fucking mind is what happened," his lover growls, still in his daemonic form in order to control Ryoga properly. "You lost it and killed Layha in cold blood. I'm not berating you of course. It was necessary. Now... All we have to do is kill this one."

The way he said it... The sheer amount of blood thirst and lack of empathy made Koichi inadvertently shiver. Hollow. That was the best way he could describe the tone. 

This was... Like déjà vu all over again. Like before, when this guy first broke into the building and started this whole fiasco in the first place. He always knew deep down that Tsuzuku was kind of nuts but this was a whole new level of nuts.

Koichi shook away the nausea in his stomach and looked back on Layha again. His body was slumped over in a seated position against the wall, the hole in his body wide enough to show what was left of his organs that weren't burned and bloodied. Now there was a pool of blood on the floor albeit way afterwards. Go figure.

Well he was gone now, so he was not going to hurt anyone. That lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders. And as of right now, he didn't feel like reliving or recalling what had just happened to him in that strange void inside his head. They would burn that bridge when they got to it eventually.

So all they had to do was deal with Ryoga. Honestly he thought it might have been harder, what with him being crazy and psychotic and all. But maybe getting rid of the blonde one was the final nail in the proverbial coffin to finally make him go insane. 

Tsuzuku made sure he was too preoccupied with the death of his mate before trying to capture him. Precautions an all that. And Koichi could breathe easier knowing they were both soon to be out of the way. It would just mean taking a shot at the Old One now... And of course, deal with Ice.

Koichi walked towards his lover, sensing that Tsuzuku was on a precarious edge right now and he knew that gentle but firm tones were the only way to keep him from going off the deep end. 

Those blazing white eyes watched him steadily as he held Ryoga pinned, still sniveling through half hearted threats and now too bloody eyed to properly glare at them. Though his head never left the general direction of his mate.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked his lover quietly. "Do you want to do it? Or shall I?"

The quietness of his tone seemed to have a soothing effect on Tsuzuku's demeanor, as his death like aura lessened to a certain degree. 

"...Considering most of this is my fault," came the growling answer. "I will do it. It seems only right. And... I don't want you to have all the glory of killing two of the most dangerous vampires in existence to yourself. You understand."

Of course he did. That was why he just lingered nearby, watching the now very mentally broken Ryoga weakly flail about, delirious and unstable mutterings falling from his lips. 

**"Layha... Kill... Must... K-kill..."**

Why was he acting so mental? Did it have something to do with their bond? The creator dying before the created? Or something a little more twisted? Well no matter. It would all be over in a matter of moments anyway. 

"Tsuzuku. Whenever you're ready."

His lover looked blankly at him and puffed out a cloud of smoke from his mouth before once more turning that blank stare cold and gripping Ryoga by the chin, forcing their eyes to once more clash. Ryoga listlessly struggled, though his efforts could be compared to that of a child. It was almost... sad, in a weird kind of way. 

The words that Tsuzuku spoke next made Koichi feel weird. Like, unsure if he should stop him or not. However it all happened before he could even make a move. 

"You... have caused so many problems for me Ryoga-rin," he started slowly, his claws starting to slowly dig into the pale flesh of a veiny pale throat. All the while Koichi could hear a sickening sound coming from the vampire's chest. Like... cracking? "I don't know what caused you to go down this road. Or why you became like this. And it hurts my heart to know that I once cared for you in a way that I would have once given up everything for you."

Watching in a sickened but fascinated silence Koichi could now tell where the cracking was coming from. A black inky tentacle had started to spread underneath the cloth of Ryoga's shirt and started coiling itself around his chest. Slowly. Painfully. It started constricting and squeezing. Soon the very breath left his lungs from the pressure.

Where the hell did that even come from?

"But... Looking back on it now I can only assume that things would turn out this way. You may have loved me but not as much as I did you. You were broken Ryoga. Like the frail autumn leaf on my dying tree you had set yourself up to fall. And here you are now. The crumpled up old leaf trying desperately to attach your diseased stems onto me yet again. Trying over and over to get me to be yours and threaten my family."

The tentacles were coming from Tsuzuku, he realized. They just... sprouted from the floor around his feet... 

That thought left him however as the daemon leaned into his former lover's face, to close to be normal. His voice was eerily calm. 

"You're too gone in the wind for me to care anymore. I have grown healthier, and you? You have already died."

Before Koichi could even say anything else Tsuzuku dug his claws even deeper, making Ryoga finally snap out of his lapse of mental security. Eyes widened he reached up to pry those claws away from his neck, but found that he lacked the strength to do so. A spluttering gasping noise left his lips, akin to choking. 

Blackened blood began to well around the claws where they dug in deep, streaking ribbons down his flesh. All the while Tsuzuku stood stark still, his claws tightening with every second that passed. 

**"** **Tsu** **...** **zuku** **... p-please... don't... d-don't..."**

Oh now he was begging for forgiveness? Was it because he knew he had no chance? That his life was already on a precarious thread as it was? Yeah probably. Still, that didn't make the hypocrisy of it all any less sympathetic. Koichi didn't care quite frankly. He just wished Tsuzuku would get on with it, the fledglings had all slinked off to unseen parts of the building to hide. Or worse, to spring a deadly trap.

"I'll make it quick," Tsuzuku muttered, the cracking sounds now growing in intensity and severity. "Sorry I couldn't save you."

More redness poured from eyes and wounds, and Ryoga's voice was crackling like weakened TV static. The tentacles gave one last squeeze.

**"But I... I lo-"**

Then like a flash of lightning his head was twisted to the side, the most sickening snap he had ever heard in his life sending chills down his back. His body seemed to collapse in on itself. Then with a dull thud he fell to the floor. And all there was in those following moments was deafening silence.

Tsuzuku came out of his state and the tentacles receded into the floor, his claws snapped into place in his knuckles. A look of both shock and complacency settled onto his face and he falls to his knees in front of Ryoga's now lifeless form. His eyes were still open... All those years of being together, only for it to end like this. How uncanny.

"I.. I-I can't believe I d-did it..." he breathed out, his fingers trembling. That was really it. They were both... gone. He sighed in relief, unsure exactly of how to feel. 

"You... you did it," Koichi agreed quietly, slowly making his way over to his lover and kneeling down beside him so their shoulders could touch. "I'm... I'm proud of you."

More silence. They both stared at the body, now not sure if they should do something about it or...

Well that was at least before the agonized screams that seemed to shake the room suddenly began. They both stand up in shirk and hold their ears.

"W-what the hell is that?" he questioned once it died away. 

"I... I don't know," Tsuzuku admits. "But it sounds-"

But it starts again, cutting him off. With a growing horror he realized that it was coming from the room next to where the Parasite was. The extra room...

"We gotta get in there," he realized after it stopped again. "Before it starts again we need to find out where it's coming from. We can worry about disposing of them later."

With a shooing motion he starts to shove Koichi to the door, but then a new noise coming from the main entrance stops them in their tracks. A crashing noise akin to wood being splintered and broken, followed by glass shattering. That didn't sound good... 

The noises came ever closer and closer, causing Koichi's senses to go haywire. Whoever it was, it was definitely vampire in nature. And... there were a few of them. However... What struck him as odd was the fact that the smells did not make him want to gag at how awful or decomposed they seemed. No they seemed... sweeter. Not sickly sweet like rotting flesh, but... More sugary sweet. Like, like the vampires the smells belonged to could possibly be of help...

There were other scents mixed in as well, but the smells of the vampires were stronger, overpowering them altogether. 

"Hang on," he says and stops Tsuzuku from stomping over to the door to defend him. "This smell.... It's definitely vampire but... it's sweet. Like, sugar sweet but with less... salt. If that makes any sense."

His lover seemed to be at ease but still kept his stance defensive just in case. 

"All right... whomever comes through those doors better be friendly or I won't hesitate."

Yeah he could deal with that. But as of right now he had no reason to not trust his instincts as they have yet to fail him.

The sounds grew closer and closer, until they were just outside of the door now, however they could not see anything from where they stood at the moment.

Painfully tense seconds ticked by before four mysterious people burst through the remains of the wooden door frame, all dressed in black hooded cloaks. Koichi felt his heart jump into his throat but then a wave of intense relief made him almost fall to the ground.

A painfully familiar set of faces began to survey the room, and he saw a sight that really was meant for sore eyes. Piercing and black lined blue eyes, shocking blonde hair and deep red lips with the slightest hint of a smirk. Yup. Familiar as the cherry blossoms in spring. Only now something about him seemed more... What was the word. Dominant? Like the way he strode into the room with his head high and that smirk on his lips just screamed utter and absolute confidence.

"Aryu!" he screamed in a high pitched voice, happiness flooding his entire being. "I never thought I would see you again!"

Taken aback the blonde vampire looked around and then at the couple, his smirk spreading into a relieved grin as he rushed forward and accepted an out stretched hug from the overly enthusiastic pinkette.

"Oh thank the Stars I made it in time," he sighed with the utmost relief. "I had began to fear the worse when I arrived here. I saw no one at first but then, I ran into your wonderful friends along the way, following your scent all the way here."

Koichi lets go of his friend and looked down at him, now realizing he was covered in dust and a few stray pieces of cobweb. Wait. Friends?

"Oh... did you crawl through the vents as well?" he questioned. "And what friends?"

Aryu just smiled at him, patting his head.

"Setsuna dear, please come here." One of the other four cloaked figures came up to them then, pulling back the hood to show off equally as black hair, only his was shorter and cut to his shoulders. Looking at Aryu expectantly, he bowed his head. "Let them know it is okay to come up now. It's safe."

Setsuna smiled at Aryu, one that held many inside secrets, and accepts a kiss to his left cheek before sauntering out of the door frame. The other two lingered nearby, their faces hidden from sight for the moment.

"Which friends are you talking about?" he asked again, this time with more urgency. Aryu put a finger to his chin, thinking hard.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure it was the other daemon and his lover. That other Phoenix. Last I saw, they had the others with them as well, but they seemed really out of it. Like some sort of spell or curse. Anyway, I also say Shinya and Wrath but they were taking care of some fledglings on the floor beneath us. So I would not worry about them too much."

"Tomo and Takashi," he murmured quietly, glancing at Tsuzuku worriedly. "You said they had two others, Meto and Mia? What kind of curse?"

Curses were never a good thing, as he learned to realize. But Aryu nodded, his hands going to his hips. Behind him, Tsuzuku was poking around at the various dead fledglings to make sure they were really dead.

"Yes, the spirit and hydra couple, respectively speaking. It was a minor mind control curse, easily cured with some rest. They are in the process of recovering as of now. So once they are all accounted for they will be headed this way soon."

Another wave of relief. Knowing that they were safe really made him feel all the better. He just hoped they got here soon...

"So, what happened here anyway?" Aryu questioned as he looked over their shoulders. "Oh, well it seems like you two took care of them pretty quick..."

Indeed, the once dangerous criminals of their world responsible for so many deaths and tragedies now lay on opposite ends of the once illustrious hallway. Eternally silent, never to harm another soul again.

Koichi chuckled, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. From the corner of his eye he saw Aryu's coven mates just kind of... Absently milling around the room. Inspecting whatever they found.

"Yeah uh... We might have gone overboard with it though. It just happened so fast that we... just kind of been sitting here in shock."

Aryu rose an eyebrow, thoroughly impressed.

"So I guess all that is left is the Old Parasite eh? And whatever is left of the nest of course."

There is a disappointed way he spoke though, as though he wished that he could have been here to see what happened. Perhaps that was just how he was. Koichi would not have it any other way quite to be quite honest.

"I guess so. Though I can guess that you wished you could have gotten in on the real action."

The blonde laughed, a noise that could bring a calm to anyone.

"You know me too well, pinky. But yeah. I just... wish I could have seen how you managed to take them both down so quickly. How did you do it?"

Well... To be quite honest Koichi was not all that certain anymore. But what harm would there be in telling him honestly? Even if most of it made absolutely no sense, even to him.

"It's... kind of a long story," he admitted. "To be honest, even in this world and from what I have seen is possible it sounds crazy."

But the blonde just smiled at him, placing a finely sharpened set of nails against his shoulder.

"Trust me," he began in a soft voice. "I think you and I can trade stories all night if you wanna talk crazy. I'm all ears right now, anything to make sense of this mess."

Well when he put it like that... Maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Um... I guess I just-"

"Wait."

Aryu suddenly interrupts him with a finger to his lips, his smirk slipping off to be replaced with a mask of concern. Not good...

"What?" Koichi asked quietly as Aryu released him. Tsuzuku then came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel something," the blonde answered. "Can't you feel that?"

The entire room went quiet. Even the other two of Aryu's group were growing antsy as they too could feel something. But he couldn't feel anything?

"I feel it too," Tsuzuku answered in a quiet voice. "No one move."

Koichi grew frustrated the longer they stood there, not talking and just listening. What were they feeling that he couldn't? He wanted to ask but then a sudden jolt of electricity fizzled through his body, knocking him breathless from the intensity. A wheeze forced his lungs to suck in rapid mouthfuls of air, making him dizzy.

Whatever this was... Were they feeling this as well? Was what he wanted to ask but a sudden presence of power was felt coming to them from the same corridor that Aryu came through. Just down the hall... Whoever it was, they were definitely very powerful. To mess with them would probably be suicide. Or at the very least very dumb.

"Pitty, Kuloe, Come."

At the soft but stern command Aryu's mates came to him wordlessly, each tucking themselves under either of his arms for protection.

"Koichi come on," Tsuzuku hissed, which he did without complaint. He found solace in the warmth of his lover's arms, tucking his face into his neck.

They waited with bated breaths and no movement, ready for another skirmish. A few steps away now... Koichi could definitely feel the air sparking with this unseen power. And it made him extremely nervous.

Then the steps stop just outside of the door, as before right out of eye range.

Before any of them could react a huge gust of wind blew through the room, whipping their hair around in a vortex that seemingly came from nowhere. Everyone had to block their eyes as a strikingly bright and vibrantly hued bubble slowly misted into the room, like the way a dust devil would blow across a dry dusty field.

Sparkles of all colors were all around the bubble, imitating every color sparkler during festivals. It stopped only a few feet into the door frame before, like being told that it was too much popped in a shower of sparks and bubbles of color.

There stood a man. A man who was striking and beautiful in every way. A beautiful white kimono hugged his almost woman like curves and brought out the deep black hair that cascaded to his back. A pale white face was paired with a lovely set of red plush lips and deep black eyes. He stood there, engulfed in the brilliant light of his presence alone, a content look on his face. Then his eyes opened to show off milky white irises, indicating either total blindness or something else entirely.

And before any of them could react the wind died away and a huge burst of light erupted from the stranger's back, like a piercing ray of direct sunlight they were all forced to look away. But it only lasted seconds, as once it was over all of them were stunned at what was not in front of them.

The awe of who this could be made Koichi breathless, and the one question that everyone seemed to be thinking finally fell from his lips.

"Who... Who are you?"

His voice came out sounding cracked, not at all as vaguely or otherwise as threatening as he wanted it to sound like. But as the sight of brilliant rainbow feathers continued to stun them into silence only a few words fell from the stranger's lovely lips. 

**_"I am... all that has existed. Or all that will ever exist. I am... you."_ **


	70. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHH this is it you guys. The final chapter! The epilogue will be the last part to this, just to fill in a few plot holes that may be left over. But this is where it all ends! It took a while to edit and proofread, as I am very picky about last chapters. But I do hope you like it :)

Like a violent tsunami, everything that Koichi had ever known about himself or his life came.... Completely tumbling down.

This few words that this.... Entity had spoken to him were enough to make him feel someone shoved something sizable down his throat, forcing his breathing to almost suffocate him.

He stood there, still giving off that... That bright blinding light but it was diluted thanks to the darkness of the room. Still, it was so bright Aryu and his coven were forced to step back into the shadows as it was obvious this light would harm them.

What did he mean? How was he him? The last time Koichi checked, he was himself. And he was no one else. Was else was going to happen? Was this all some part of a weird cosmic trick? Was this place testing him?

A wave if nausea hit into him and made his vision swim, forcing him to lean against the wall for support. Tsuzuku was next to him in an instant, helping him stand.

"I.... I don't feel very good," he whined and held his mouth. Tsuzuku's face was worried and he gently rubbed the small indent of his lover's lower back.

"No, really. Who are you?" he asked the entity again. "Are you a part of Amaterasu's or something?"

The man smiled at them, and held out a hand. His soft milky eyes never showed any traces of ill intentions or malice, no hatred whatsoever. Just pure light and kindness.

"Ah, seeing as how I can only be here in spirit, and cannot be here for very long," he says. "But yes. She has sent me here as an envoy of her overwhelming love and passion, with a message for all of her children. You included."

Koichi could tell that whatever he had to say, it would affect him even more than he thought.

"I... I don't understand. S-she disappeared when we came here. She... She just..."

"Yes. She disappeared. But not entirely. You see, she came back to her resting place and made me come out of her, whatever power she had left is inside of me. I cannot be gone long or else she will weaken, so I must ask that you just... hear me out."

He seemed sincere. So why would he be lying? Besides, he seemed too... innocent, if that made any sense to anyone. And Koichi could see a bit of himself in this guy. Weirdly enough. 

"All right... if you don't have much time, then... tell us what you know."

The entity only smiles at them in an ethereally kind way before stepping closer. Then his light dims and he seems normal. 

"All right, I will be brief. Amaterasu is deep under the ocean, just off the pier nearby this building, I assume you all know of it? There is a temple there, a secret one where no evil can be. She waits there, gaining back her power from being asleep all these years since your... ahem, our kind, was created. She will be back, and she won't be alone. And Koichi."

He paused his talking to just take another step forward. And sudden but gentle breeze began to blow through the room, smelling very much like sea salt and water lilies. Tangy yet pleasant. The white light went back to its original brightness and he held out his hand further, angling for Koichi to take it in his. A kind of desperation then was obvious in the way he spoke, yet his smile never left his face. 

"She wants me to tell you something important, something about yourself that you need to know more than anything else."

The breeze then grew stronger, forcing them all to step backwards.

"W-what is it?" he called out, forcing his voice higher to be heard. The man dropped his hand before Koichi could even grab it though, and began to glow brighter and brighter. 

"If you attack him know this. You are immune to his bite, you cannot be harmed by his poison. You're not a white phoenix Koichi. You're... You're a-"

But then he was cut off as the violent wind and bright light escalated to a higher pitch and forced them to cover their ears. Of course. Totally expected right? 

Then the light fizzled away, like a dust storm in some desert finally blowing itself to pieces and scattering it's billions of particles through the wind. A knot formed in his throat and he growled in frustration, covering his eyes in distress. Why did this sort of thing always have to happen to him?

"Well that's gonna bother me forever," he sighed and pawed at his eyelids. "What do we do now?"

To try and comfort him now seemed... wrong for the time, but Tsuzuku could tell that anything might help right now. Slowly he reached an arm around his smaller lover, holding him closer. Luckily Koichi did not protest. 

"What can we do?" Aryu wondered out loud as he and his two nest mates finally walk closer to them from their small pocket of darkness. "But just continue what we started? 

None of them had any other ideas. Maybe Aryu was right. Maybe this mystery was not meant to be solved just yet and he had to force himself to accept that for now. As much as it bothered him, what could he do? Nothing. Nothing but wait and hope. 

The bodies still lay lifeless, though something about Ryoga's motionless form seemed... ominous. But for what reason he did not know. Maybe he was just so used to seeing those eyes once filled with hate and rage that were now empty and lifeless was eerie in a way he could not at all place. Hopefully after a while it would... go away. 

"Yeah, okay," he relents and finally got the nausea from his system with deep breaths. "We should wait a little longer, that guy did say that Mia and Meto were headed this way."

It seemed that everyone seemed to agree at first, but then there was a low rumbling from deep beneath their feet that alarmed them all. And then came the smell.

It was just like before when they were coming up here the first time. Disgusting, foul, decaying. More nausea made him almost throw up and he swayed on his feet as terror gripped all his muscles and forced them into a locked up position. 

He knew this smell, it was all too familiar... 

"Th-there's... more fledglings on their way," he stuttered through gasping breaths of air and heavy wheezes. "They're coming... tons of them... W-we can't fight them all, there are too many..!"

Tsuzuku growled and held Koichi closer, unwilling to let him go even for a second. 

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "Is there never to an end to this?"

Aryu could smell it as well, his nose turning up into disgust. He was used to this smell, but sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. 

"Not unless we kill the main Creator," he insists confidently. "In this case the Parasite. We have no choice, he must be killed first or we won't walk out of this alive."

What was he saying? Were they all gonna go for the Parasite at once? 

"Well... I don't know how well you know his attacks but-"

But he stopped as Aryu shook his head adamantly. 

"No. We can't interfere," he interjects firmly. "This is not our fight, even if I want to tear him apart limb from limb myself. No, this is yours and yours alone. We'll take care of things here, you need to go and go now."

His sharp blue eyes then turned soft as he gazed at the one at his side and they began to speckle with gentle black flecks in the iris. It was Pitty, the smaller one with gentle make up on his face and blonde twin pigtails. His hands held onto him for security so he could stop trembling. And of course he already knew about the other one Kuloe, tall with red hair to his neck. He had his hand to Pitty's waist in a comforting manner.

Both of them seemed scared but kept their faces straight. 

"But... But Aryu we can't just leave you behind!" Koichi argued and finally managed to breathe through his mouth, thoroughly distraught. "You... You said you wanted to help us. And I... I can't do this alone!"

That much Aryu knew was already true, of course it was. But the adorable pinkette was just forgetting one small detail. 

With a gentle brush to Pitty's soft doll like face he walked out of their grasp and to the couple, his face as gentle as it had always been. Maybe even more so. 

"Oh I know darling, I know you can't," he agreed. "But you see Koichi? You aren't alone. You never have been."

Confused, Koichi was ready to once again argue but Aryu then grabbed his hand that wasn't holding his mouth, and grabbed for Tsuzuku's other hand that was anxiously grasping into a fist, turning his knuckles white. The daemon hadn't spoken much, probably still getting over his anger at their talk being interrupted. Again.

"See? You have him," Aryu said, rather cheerily at that. "You were never meant to do this just on your own. And you have me of course. And I'll be here to keep them from getting to you."

His words were simple, but it made some of the fear in Koichi quell to a manageable level. Aryu was right. Tsuzuku was with him, how could he be so blind? 

The rumbling grew worse, making the building start to shake uncontrollably. It was then that he realized what that awful sound was.

Footsteps. Hundreds, no, thousands of them. All coming towards them at an alarming and increasing rate. Where the hell were Tomo and the others? Shouldn't they have been here by now?

"Aryu-sama," Pitty whimpered from behind them, gripping onto Kuloe fearfully. "They're coming closer... Where is Setsuna?"

Aryu lets go of Koichi and Tsuzuku before quickly bringing his coven mates into his arms, squeezing them close to his body for both their and his own comfort. 

"Do not worry dears," he cooed at both of them. "He will be here. Do not fret too much."

Yet.... Despite his brave words Tsuzuku could pick up on the slight tremors of fear in his voice. Uncertainty clouded Aryu's judgment, making him afraid.

Watching them interact this way made Koichi's heart throb with anxiety. It was true, the other one was still not back. And neither were the others. Shinya, Wrath, Tomo, Takashi... Mia and Meto. 

He stared at his now eerily calm lover, tugging on his shirt.

"Tsu," he whispered quietly, shaken up. "What do we do?"

The daemon tapped a finger to his cheek softly, his knuckles trembling from the shakes of the building. He opened his mouth, but then a different feeling arose in the room. A deep black tentacle then burst from the floor at their feet, forcing them towards the door at the end of the hall. Koichi outwardly gasped, startled. 

"What the-"

Then a deep, piercing wail from the other room roared through the small space, it's sheer power forcing them all to cover their ears to prevent damage. It must have been coming from the Parasite. He probably knows what happened by now, and is growing angry. 

Then came more tentacles sprouting from the floor, more and more, crawling up higher to the ceiling. They were being closed in. A wall of tentacles was separating them and growing in numbers like some sort of sick and twisted version of spring daisies eager to break free of their cold wet graves. 

"Koichi move! Go now before he closes himself off!"

Aryu began to scream at them then, his voice barely audible over the growing din. The tentacles were now forming an air tight seal over the hallway entrance, forcing Koichi and Tsuzuku to it's own devilish side. 

Only a few openings in the twisted writhing mass remained, and he desperately made Tsuzuku let him go to run to the wall with an opening wide enough to see Aryu still standing there, his face grim and sympathetic. Beside him were his coven mates, watching them through the closing hole. 

"Aryu!" he screamed back, tears streaming down his face. "Please! Don't let them kill you! Please be alive when we come back!"

As the hole grew smaller and smaller Aryu smiled sadly, turning his back to them and to the door frame that was now being broken even more as swarms and swarms of fledglings began to storm the small room. Their awful yellow eyes and piercing sharp teeth gnashed and snapped as they hissed and snarled viciously for blood. 

"Don't worry," came a muttered response that he barely caught with his ears. "I won't let them take me down that easily. I'll tell Meto and Mia that you took care of it."

The noise grew dimmer and dimmer as the hole was now only the size of maybe a few inches, and he saw only one thing before it finally closed up entirely. 

Aryu let his head tilt back one last time, a smile on his face and a tear of blood was running down his cheek. Then all was dark. 

A shaky breath left his lungs and his legs buckled beneath him. A heavy guilt settled on his chest and he couldn't breathe.

His friend... Aryu... just sacrificed himself, for their sake. And now they were trapped here in a wall of gross tentacles. The screams had stopped, but that was no longer the issue here. 

Now he would not be able to know if his friends were okay. If they could handle the fledglings that seemed to come out of nowhere. If... if they were able to survive. 

How did things come to this? How did his life become so twisted up in such a sick game of cat and mouse where people were literally dying? This was not what he had in mind when he first came here. But life was a cruel mistress wasn't it?

"Koichi," Tsuzuku suddenly says and gently places a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to his level on the floor. "Baby... We should go now. They didn't do this for us for nothing. We have to make their selfless act worth it. For them, and for ourselves." 

His lover was sweet talking with him again, and it made his chest swell with emotions. Gods how he loved Tsuzuku, he loved him so much he would say it over and over again. Where would he be without him? And... should he fail... What would he do if Tsuzuku were taken from him?

He suddenly felt so... so helpless. Helpless to do anything to help. But having his lover here lessened that feeling, even if only by a small amount.

"I know," he mumbled self consciously. "I just.... Can't believe he did that. When.... When we went through so much together I thought he would be with us here. But now..."

If he failed everyone now, how could he ever live with himself? Would he even be able to if what his ideas about the Parasite were correct? Mindless control? A blood and sex slave? Nothing but a mere puppet meant to be toyed with and tossed aside?

No. If that were true, and he had a feeling it would be, then.... Everything up to now would be useless. His journey to make it this far, his acceptance if his old fate and his new one. Where would it all go?

He couldn't let that happen, not again.

A great bubble of mindless fury began to well inside his chest, causing a small burst of flame to erupt from his mouth. Surprised Tsuzuku took a step back.

"Koi..."

"I'm fine," his lover insisted and stand on his feet, wobbling but refusing the help offered as he steadied himself. He could not keep relying on other people. He had to be strong, for them. For himself. "Let's go. We... We can't keep going like this. And neither can he."

That much he knew had to be true. This... separation tactic was the last straw to break the proverbial camel's back. Point being, Koichi was pissed now. The whole reason he charged in here with his lover and two other friends was the belief that he would at least have them present as this all went down, as he finally rectified the wrongs of this now diseased world and gave himself a sense of pride. Pride to have finally done something right. 

Yet now, even that seemed unlikely. His support, other than his lover, was all gone. This was done purposefully, to make him feel alone, to make him feel like he had no one. And it seemed to almost work. But he made a mistake. And that mistake was letting them stay together like this. It would only bring upon him his downfall, his utter and inevitable destruction. 

"All right... Come on. I think he is weak enough that we should at least be able to injure him enough to get him down."

Gritting his teeth Koichi stared ahead at the door down the hall, forcing a bubble of rainbow light into his palm that unfurled into a delicate flame and lit their way. This was what he needed, nothing else but this fire of his, his own courage, and his already rigorously determined lover at his side. 

"It may not be everything, but it will have to be enough."

His shaky legs carried him forward, the only sounds in this long ominous hallway being those of his own footsteps, his lover's their heavy breaths, and a subtle yet terrifying noise of writhing and grasping tentacles behind them struggling to keep their internal structure together. His fire could not burn through them, he knew. It would only deplete what strength he had left. Strength he would not dare to waste. 

This was already a mission he knew would go in a direction he could not fathom, as his skills were juvenile at best. But Tsu would be with him, and he could only hope that, while watching his lover fight, he could learn to defend himself to the best of his extent. 

The hallways seemed to get darker the more and more farther he went down the carpeted and carnage filled walls. 

Bodies of the fledglings and both the main vampires still lay there, waiting for their turns to be burned and prevented a chance at being reborn. They would have to wait, wait until afterwards when their maker was destroyed. 

That was all that mattered. His death. Was all. That mattered. 

"Koichi, hold on."

His lover's gentle voice carried to him through the hallway, nearly startling him in his unintentional reverie of thoughts. 

"Mm?" he hummed in response. His lover made him pause just near the door of the guest room. It kind of felt like deja vu, when they were in that corridor in the basement when they went after Juri, the poor fool. 

"Just so you know," the daemon began quietly, his voice quavering. "Like I said so many times before this.... I love you. And whatever happens, anything at all. I'm... here for you."

Ugh not this again. This heart to heart would only serve to make him feel more... overwhelmed with his emotional turmoil. This battle would not be easy, he knew that. But... maybe he did need to hear this to make him feel a bit more at ease with himself. 

With a deep and shaky sigh Koichi swallowed down the lump in his throat. He stared at the door near them, noting the dark bloody red stains seeping into it's once beautiful mahogany red wood. This once beautiful building was now.... Formed into a sad, evil and twisted version of its former self. 

It was sad, and it made the lump only get worse. If they didn't succeed.... 

"I... I love you too," he bit out past the blockage in his throat. "Tsuzuku.... I'm scared. I don't know what to do... Please, tell me what to do."

Tsuzuku's hand at his soon tightened before they both went to his shoulders and turned him to fully face him. His lover's face was as strikingly handsome and devastatingly beautiful as he always was. His beautiful platinum blonde hair cropped to his ears. Those blinding and sharp silvery speckled ice blue eyes that literally swam with love, affection, and fear. Lips the color of pale pink stretched into a worried smile, dried and slightly cracked with anxiety and lack of moisture.

"I... Wish I could. But..."

His tall yet lanky figure, the air of confidence, a soft irregular breathing pattern. 

All of this. All of him. He could not, would not, lose any of it. 

So he understood that even he didn't know what to do right now.

"It's.... It's all right. I'll deal with it."

Tsuzuku's face grew sullen and there came a gentle but tired breath.

"You ready to finish this?"

It was as normal a question as ever. Not.

"I might have to be."

With a weakened smile Tsuzuku's hand reached for the door handle, once colored a shiny brass was now tarnished and soaked in dried blood. From beyond its grainy surface he could sense something dark and pulsing. Waiting for them to enter inside and capture them.

Which was why when he finally opened the door he was already half expecting the gross and inky black tentacle dashing at them unnaturally quickly through the slight crack in the door. Yet still, it was sort of a surprise.

"Woah!"

It barely misses Koichi's head, where it makes a grasping motion at the air, but empty, it wilts back into the darkness. Now with their sense heightened by alarm, both could feel adrenaline starting to rush through their veins.Inside there was a brief reprieve of silence, before a low beguiled moan began to drift through the darkness towards them in an eerie wave of patterns. 

"My... babies... where are... my babies..."

They both exchanged strange and wierded out glances before slowly making their way into the room, taking care not to step on or get caught in the now various inky black tentacles criss crossing their way across the floor, now snaking around the door frame and crawling up walls. 

The room was as dark as before, only now it seemed... colder. the only light they had was Koichi's small light that seemed dim even in here. The bed was now completely encased within the black coils, the curtains dripping with black slime. They could not even see the back of the wall, the darkness too thick for any light to cut through even a little bit. 

"We know you're still in here," Tsuzuku called out angrily. "You can't hide from us!"

 No answer at first, but then they both caught movement from deep in the darkness of the bed covers, from deep beneath its already too far evil soiled covers that squished with every movement. It was Him. The Parasite. 

Once his facial features came into view finally Koichi almost gasped out loud with utter shock. 

The Parasite's once ethereally pale face, stunning like marble, was now ghostly pale, almost in a sickly manner. The deep hollows in his cheeks were now much deeper, and an insanity haunted his pale red eyes. Blackness leaked from his mouth, dripping down ice cold and blue lips. His hair had turned almost jet white and hung in matted clumps pasted to his skin. A thin and bony frame shook from both anger and weakness, and those insane eyes landed on them both. 

A cold and creaky hand, with skin so pale and translucent that it stretched over the knuckles and showed the webbing of almost every single vein, reached out to try and beckon them closer.

Something was happening to him, but what? Was it because his two main bed warmers were now both dead? 

"What... have you done to them..?" he whimpered weakly and his hands, stained in black and deep red liquid, curled shakily out towards them. "My dear... please stop fighting. Please, have mercy..."

HIs creepy and static like voice whimpered pathetically for them to see reason. But... what reason was there? Why should they, in a time like this, show any sort of mercy? After everything he had done thus far? That almost seemed like an insult to even insinuate. 

Both of them made turned up and disgusted faces and Tsuzuku's seemed even more on edge. Slowly he took a step forward, making sure to keep himself in front of his lover just in case the Parasite had any plans or tricks.

"Mercy? From us?" he asks cynically. "You're asking us for mercy? After everything you have done? That us too much to ask, even from you. No. This has to end. Now."

The pale leaking face grew even more disparaged, before the hand dropped almost weakly. But... Something about him seemed off. Too off. He couldn't possibly be surrendering could he? After all this? Did that mean he was willing to talk?

"There is nowhere else for you to go as of now," Koichi insists, holding a sacred pale light in his palm. "I have to... I have to kill you now."

The parasite does not move for what feels like an eternity, but then something... Odd begins to happen. His face was blank, but the coils began to curl even tighter around the bedpost, tightening almost like springs.

"Then I have... No other choice but to... But to fight back."

Before Koichi could even realize what had happened, a single coil from the bedpost shot at him with lightning speed, and without warning clamped down on his left arm not holding the flame.

A scream wrenched from his throat, and adrenaline shot through his nerves, forcing the flame to go out and his now free hand to grip his arm before Tsuzuku could even act. 

"Let go of him!" the daemon roared angrily, now lunging forward to try and free his lover. But a similar tentacle began to wrap around his leg, cementing him to the floor. There want much either of them could do, but flail wildly against the restraints that began to slowly, slowly, pull them away from each other.

Tsuzuku opens his mouth to scream again, but one of the eerie limbs wrapped around his face, muffling the sounds of protest.

"Tsuzu- mmmpf!"

A similar one also wrapped around Koichi's face, his word lost in his throat. Now the coils were gripping both his arms, keeping them squeezed to his sides at all times as Tsuzuku struggled to make them let go but to no avail.

"I can't... Let you escape me," came a raspy voice, that pale gaunt face distorting into a weak smile, but also one of twisted determination. "You have... Taken my fledglings. My... Layha and Ryoga... So you two must take their places!"

Koichi wanted to scream again, to call for help but... A flesh like spring started to also crawl around his leg as well, inching its way up his leg slowly, forcing a wave of utter disgust to cause prickles of unease on his skin. Shuddering he closes his eyes, feeling them crawl and slide all over his legs and feel up his thighs.

"Both of you are mine now... You feel so... Tasty."

Debauched moans began to come from the Parasite now, the coils acting as feelers for his sick intentions.

Tsuzuku could be heard screaming from what felt like far away, but he could no longer tell as slime started to seep through his already precariously thin clothes and soak his skin. It was sickeningly cold, and gave him a feeling he wasn't sure he would ever feel again.

Total and utter fear. The fear that they had just walked into a death trap. The fear that this was the end of all life and things as he knew it.

Squirming helplessly he whimpered through the rubbery flesh lashed across his face, feeling lightheaded suddenly... A poison?

"Mpf..! Mmmmhh..."

His arms felt heavy, and the coils started to slither into places they... Should not be going to..! His thin pants still had those long cuts in the fabric, so he was now feeling the sensations on his bare skin.

More fear started to prickle at his skin as they touched him in seemingly wrong ways with each second, reaching into places that only his lover should be touching.

He tried to open his eyes, but found that the poison made it increasingly difficult.

Was he gonna be here forever? Trapped like this?

No.... You must fight...

What the... Another woman's voice? Like from before... Another whimper as a rather thick coil reached the front of his pants. Oh Gods no not like that..!

'Please! Whoever you are please! Help me!'

Through the poison induced haze he could faintly gear his lover making the same timid cries, and another sickening moan from the parasite. What was happening? Desperate he wanted to know, but his eyelids felt so heavy...

'There now, my dears, shush," a purr echoed towards him. "It will all be over soon. Just let me take care of you from now on..."

Then like a shock of cold water one of the coils began to attempt to undo the zipper keeping his decency in place, and despite the poison inhabiting his system, panic welled up like a flooding dam.

'No! No don't touch me!'

Struggling he was about to start crying from the sheer overwhelming terror when he heard something else. A new sound, a sound deep in his subconscious.

Whispers... Whispers from multiple entities at once. First they were faint, and he struggled to hear them. But the more the tentacle attempted to reach inside and follow the trail towards his most sensitive place.... They suddenly grew louder.

'You must resist!'

'Fight back!'

'This is not the end!'

'Please Koichi do not give up!'

Who were they... And why... Did they sound so familiar?

'We are here to help you! Please, resist!'

More panic as one of them actually managed to get inside, finding its way past the thin layers he wore to keep covered. A muffled scream tore from his already sore throat and his body weakly flailed. But still, he could not see a thing.

'Who... What, are you?'

Just as he could feel one of them threatening to actually stuff itself down his pant leg he heard another voice. His own.

'I. Am you. And who are we?'

More slithering, more muffled screams as his lover was apparently already being violated. That made him feel... An anger in his chest that overpowered the poison.

'We just are. We are the only Rainbow Phoenix in existence. And you, we, must fight.'

Rainbow... Phoenix... That... Actually made sense?

"First... To get a taste if my dear and lovely daemon..."

A sudden spike of the adrenaline from before made his eyes shoot open almost instantly. And what he saw when he did made the blood in his veins boil with anger and possessiveness.

'Fight.'

Tsuzuku was also writhing in his bonds, eyes screwed shut as the Parasite's hands, cold and clammy, slowly caress his face, his face lecherous and grinning with absolute glee. Then his face is leaning in close, making the helpless ensnared daemon straight up flinch. The coils then pull his arms above his head and they make almost a noose like apparatus around his throat, but it did not tighten to strangle. Only enough to threaten.

"Tsuzuku my beloved... We are finally together. Forever."

He thinks he has won.

'No... No!'

The parasite begins to close the distance between himself and Tsuzuku, but then a great fire erupted from deep in the pit of Koichi's belly and a surge of heat burst from his body.

'Resist.'

With that one simple word, his mind snapped. White spread across his eyes and all he felt was anger. Anger and the desire to rescue his love no matter what.

With a great wail the Parasite's extra limbs are engulfed in a bright and massive light, instantly losing their grip upon the hapless couple and he cowers against the bedside, crying and holding his body, tentacles and all, very tight and close to himself.

Dropping to his knees Tsuzuku is literally gasping for breath, the tentacles having left behind red and stained marks across his flesh. Koichi had them across his wrists, angry and pink while dripping with fluid. Somehow through the blind anger he managed to pull himself to his feet, but almost collapsed.

"Are... you okay?" Tsuzuku asked, crawling to Koichi on his knees weakly. But Koichi was unresponsive, his legs shaking as he held himself up against a nearby wall. However the parasite's voice stopped him mid crawl.

"Please.. why can't you just see that this is what is best for you?" he whimpered. "I can take care of you... This world needs a new form of order... All of you, just... snapping at each other's throats... You need order. Control... You... need me. Please..."

He was insane! How could he possibly believe that this was what they needed? A world of chaos and freedom was more enjoyable than a world of blood and tyranny. 

And that thought was what made Koichi finally is able to stand up and gain his muscle control back. This misguided creature, he really needed to be taught something important. And the idea that he really believed people did not deserve freedom set his blood on fire. By now, the poison was more than likely already burned away from the fire in his veins.

"No. We don't," he wheezed again, coughing from the lack of oxygen. "No, I'm not gonna give you some useless reprimand of how freedom matters, because I know that it won't even come close to getting through that thick skull of yours."

The Parasite whined in pain again, holding his singed arms closer than before. Koichi glared at him, wiping fluid from his face as he bent down and helps Tsuzuku to his feet. 

"If you're going to hide I would suggest doing so now, because mercy is the last thing in this world I am willing to give you."

The parasite is hissing and in a puff of black inky smoke he disappears through the bedroom door and into pure darkness. It's silent until Tsuzuku is moaning in pain, suddenly feeling really hot and dizzy. Koichi is concerned, wondering if... 

"Are you okay?" he murmured as quietly as he could. His lover coughed again, his lungs barely sucking in air. Stumbling into him was all he was able to do right now. 

"Koi..." he whispered hoarsely. "I think... I think he puh... poisoned me. I can't move, my arms feel numb and I think I have a fever...."

So he was right. Damn it..! Tsuzuku was useless like this, the poison was inhibiting his mental and physical abilities too severely. He would have to deal with this on his own.

"Sorry," he whispered and props his lover against the nearest wall. "You're too delirious to go on, I have to finish this myself. He is too weak to escape, so it should be easy." 

Tsuzuku was alarmed, but the poison in his system was too much and he could barely muster a pained whisper, his head slowly shaking in displeasure. 

"No... Koi don't... I... I have to be there with you when you..." 

But his words are painful and scratchy, forcing him to stop to breathe properly against the fire in his throat.

This was his fight. Koichi knew that now. This was what he was always meant to do, and Tsuzuku's worries could not disrupt that. But still, his heart clenched when he knew he had to do this alone. And... And leave his lover behind. 

Besides, despite his best efforts Tsuzuku's own powers were not strong enough to burn out the poison quick enough. His face grew paler with every second and sweat was now beading down his forehead. The poison was obviously not meant to kill, but it was definitely doing a number on him right now. Koichi sighed and, against his better judgement, presses a soft kiss to his lover's forehead. 

"Tsu I love you, and I'm sorry," he whispered. "But this was never about revenge. This is just the right thing to do. Everyone is counting on us, and now that he is weakened this is my only chance before he can regain his power. But you, you must rest."

He lays Tsuzuku against the unsullied part of the bed covers, and uses his own jacket to cover him up. Still, his hands reached for Koichi's pitifully, his eyes drooping every few seconds to battle the exhaustion of the poison trying to drag him down. 

Koichi was right. This was no time to be a hero. All the people out there needed right now was a savior. And with the pain wracking his body he was in no state to even be that. 

"I'm... sorry, for being so useless," he gasped out. "Please, Koichi... Don't... don't leave me."

He was just so terrified of losing him, so scared of his only lover going up against the most powerful being in this world with little to no help. 

But the pinkette seemed overly confident, and pressed Tsuzuku's clammy but warm palm to his cheek. A few tears fell from his eyes and he desperately pressed kisses to each finger. 

"I'll come back for you," he whispers, his eyes instantly meeting with Tsuzuku's. "I promise you I will."

The love and worry in his pained expression was enough motivation to continue, and without waiting for his lover to respond he let go, and stood up on shaking legs. Who knows if he would come out of this unscathed? Alive, sure but... what cost of losing would he have to pay should he fail? 

That could not happen, he would not let it.

'Pursue him. Do not let him continue to run for much longer.'

Now determined, much more than before anyway, he let his hands flare up in their usual bright explosions of color, and with the newfound knowledge of his bloodline ingrained into his brain he began to walk away, noting the way that Tsuzuku's breathing evened out into a slow steady unconsciousness. Poor thing... Right now he would just be in the way. 

Every step that he took left deep black marks in the once lovely carpet, now only singed completely and leaving behind a burning smell. His body was aflame in mere seconds, though he was sure that he could now control the fiery raging emotions inside of him instead of letting the rage take control and make him act rashly. He would need this to last as long as possible.

The door was just as stained as the one leading outside, maybe even worse. The door handle was completely encased in some sort of black sludge, probably as a result of the Parasite losing his grip on reality.

All that he was met with as he opened it up was silence and a pitch black darkness, but he could feel every little vibration of movement, every little breath exhaled into the deep pit that was the nest. The tentacles that once acted as feelers and sensors squirmed away from him as his cleansing fire searched for prey. 

The tentacles acted quickly, trying their best to make grabbing motions at him, but the heat of his flaming body forced them all away before they could so much as get anywhere near him. 

It was then that he could sense another feeling near him. A darkened, evil presence that reeked with malice of fear at the same time. Well, maybe that was to be expected right now. 

He lights up even more, his hair bursting into it's usual magenta pink hue and illuminating everything around him in a brilliant flash. It was here that he saw him. 

The Parasite was hunched into a dark abandoned corner, his body shaking as more and more black sludge poured from the ripped open wounds on his arms and from what he assumed were more wounds beneath the heavy cloak like shroud covering his body. Wheezing and panting were the only noises he made aside from painful whimpers. 

He was pathetic, Koichi knew that he was no longer able to fight as he might have been able to. 

But in no way did that mean he could let his guard down so easily. No, he had to keep his wits about him for even at only half strength, this damn Parasite could still be very very strong. 

"So... This is how it ends up," comes a sudden coughing sentence, followed by a sarcastically melancholic chuckle. "After all of this... Me, a literal God, caught like a rat in a trap. And by a Phoenix no less.. They told me you were special, my dear. But just how special you were I had no idea at all. You would have... made wonderful donors, and I adored the both of you. Yet... I'm sure now though that to taste of your hot sweetness, dear baby bird, would only serve to kill me further. Such is the nectar of all sin I am afraid..."

They? His previous bed mates? What did they know? They were all dead now.

Koichi scoffed lightly, his hand raising to wave the flame around and create some more light, making the Parasite hiss and cower backwards.

"Maybe then you realize now how wrong you have been through all of this," he mutters, the rage in his blood making him strangely calm. At least on the outside. "This was what I was meant to do. Cleanse the world of evil, so that generations of my bloodline can know what I have done to make sure the world they live in is peaceful. And in order to do that, you must be wiped from all of existence."

He steps ever closer, the primal feeling of trapping the enemy in his clutches utterly exhilarating. This was really it then, be done here and he no longer had to worry about being found ever again.

Yet despite the threat the Parasite was abnormally calm, his face a mixture of placid calmness and inner turmoil. What was he thinking? To make one last effort to make him subdue?

"You silly silly darlings," the Parasite chuckles, spitting a globule of blackness to the floor, smiling through a pained hiss as his wounds were disturbed. "I am timeless. I am all that ever was and all that will ever be. You may kill my physical body tonight, but you will never kill my kind. To kill us would tip the very balance of life in the magical and monster world alike. Exterminating my kind would do you no good. So go ahead. Plunge the world into chaos. But if you had just seen things the way I do maybe you would not be so keen as to do what you have your heart so set on."

Then his rickety ancient body stood up as high as he could, the shroud finally falling off of him and revealed only slim leather pants with tears in the knees and a thin mesh shirt, ripped in many places where pale flesh met deep gouged wounds. That made Koichi's body go into defensive mode, his heels digging into the carpet beneath his feet.

Did he really believe that the goal was the removal of all vampires? Who was the silly one now?

"You misunderstand me," he growled back, his fingers itching as fire spouted violently from his fingers in the form of sharp lethal talons, not unlike Tsuzuku's own claws it seemed. "I only want to erase you and every vampire that dares prey on the innocent. On humans or other innocent creatures, to turn your teeth on those of your own kind is unforgivable. I have to kill you and you only."

With a sharp hiss the Parasite suddenly lunged for him, his teeth bared and claws outstretched to kill. He could not react fast enough as he was grabbed by the throat and shoved into the wall behind his back near the door. It was like being slammed into by a mass of muscle, and all breath left Koichi's lungs as something in his shoulder cracked painfully. Definitely broken.

A snarl ripped from his throat as he flailed, but now pinned against the wall he could not do much. The touch of this creature felt like death, his fingers were cold and rough and reminded him of cold unfeeling marble.

The Parasite's eyes were blazing red, though just as dead as before. The fire licked and lapped at his skin but he made it seem like he did not care. Koichi was ready to spew more curses before he heard him speak, now in an eerily... normal tone of voice. There was no echo, there was no static like quality that gave his voice it's edge. It just sounded... normal. And it threw him off.

"My dear sweet bird," comes a feather light coo, his blackened lips smiling as he strangled Koichi to the wall before forcing a knee between his legs. "You just don't seem to understand."

That made him freeze, and the Parasite seemed greatly pleased to finally have felt Koichi against his body. Their contrasts were vastly different. The blazing passionate fury of his fire against this... thing's cold statue like form. No heat emanated from him, just a frigidness akin to being buried in ice. 

The parasite even dared to lean in, his lips finding the juncture of his throat and inhaling deeply, moaning in his throat as the scent of fresh warm blood hit the back of his throat. A shudder rippled down Koichi's spine and his eyes almost shut with disgust. 

"Our power is matched perfectly! Oh how I wish you could just see reason... This is a sign. A sign that you were meant to be mine. Be mine Koichi, be mine and mine alone and I will let everyone go. I will even let Tsuzuku go as well. You can be a god, my dear. You will be a God and nothing can get in our way of conquering the world!"  

Those venomous words forced a dry laugh from his throat and he forced the flames higher.

"You would let him go?" he asked sarcastically, wincing as his body forcibly healed itself and finally snapped the broken bone of his shoulder into place. "After all the trouble you went through to get him here? How cunning of you."

The last part was bit out as his muscle finally fell back into place, and he was able to yank his arm free and with a forceful push sent the Parasite skidding back against the carpet, snarling in response. 

"But you are forgetting something," he says with a humorless laugh, his talons elongating from only half an inch to an inch. "Even if I were to go with you I would still kill you anyway. May as well get it over with now."

The white filter spread across his vision and tints of rainbow light were just at the corners, so he must have made quite a sight to behold. His hair was as brilliant as ever, and the wings upon his back rose up higher to the ceiling.

The Parasite was trembling. He was afraid, Koichi could easily see that now. And that knowledge brought him great and immense pleasure. Maybe he was not as weak as he thought. Maybe he had more than enough to finally defeat him.

This would be his chance, his chance to show the world that he was more than capable of saving everything and everyone.

With that in mind he felt a burst of heat crawl up his spine as an almost bird like cry erupted from his throat. Furiously his feet push away from the floor beneath him to launch himself at the parasite, his talons outstretched. The parasite was ready though, and he was met with an equal amount of resistance in the form of hissing, snapping jaws and strong arms holding him away.

His fist wrenched out of a strong grip and he blindly but quickly forced his talons deep into the parasite's stomach. All he could think about was death. The death of this Creature, the death of everything he caused. That was all. That mattered.

A loud scream of pain came out of the Parasites throat, and he too attempted a clawed attack. Unfortunately, Koichi was not in the state of mind to dodge him and the next thing he knew those sharp claws were tearing across his face, splashing blood everywhere. The Parasite then shuffled backwards, the attack having taken a lot of effort.

But it... Didn't hurt. Sure Koichi was sure that blood was streaming down his face from four open gashes across his cheeks but all he felt was a slight tingling. 

A hysterical giggle from the adrenaline bubbled out of his chest and he glared at the Parasite, an almost psychotic grin stretching across his face.

"How.... Why aren't you screaming in pain??" he screamed at Koichi, his voice returning to its multilayered echo from before. "You're supposed to be in agony!"

Was this what aging was supposed to feel like? A tingling? Well no, he would chalk it up to the energy buzzing through him for now.

"Agony? You call this agony?" he screeched back and wiped the drips away from his face. "Agony is not knowing whether I will escape to see the next day! Agony is not knowing if this will be the last time I see my friends or even the sunlight! You don't know what agony is!"

By now he had started to violently spew rainbow hued flames from his mouth like before when he went off on Layha. A deep pitted anger made his chest burn and the very steps he took made the carpet almost light aflame completely.

The fire began to travel in a very deliberate straight line towards the creature, almost as if it were... As if it were alive. And that seemed to work, as the creature backed away, a paralyzed stance forcing him into a corner to hold his bloodied shoulder.

"Stay away!" the Parasite hissed almost fearfully, baring his teeth defensively. "Fine. I don't care about having you anymore, so you can just die!"

Koichi never thought he would even be glad to hear anything come from such a foul creature, but this was truly the epitome of their encounter.

Another splitting smile spread across his cheeks. To anyone looking in on this scene now, and he was certain there were, he must look truly insane.

"I can't die," comes the single hissed word before more flames began to grow and sprout from his back, feeding the inferno of light that were his wings.

Before another word could be uttered the flames grew high to the ceiling, nearly turning the carpet into nothing but ash. It spread in high fan like movements into a large half circle to trap him in the same proximity of the Parasite.

There was only one outcome from this. Death for the Parasite. Or eternal captivity for him and his lover. Either one would be determined right here.

Right now.

The Parasite seemed to get some of his sense back as he realized truly the grave danger he was in, and his burning eyes forced themselves to stay open despite the heat and flame. Ignoring the black dripping from his lips he smiled back, though it was much weaker. But that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Like a man possessed the Parasite once more launched himself at Koichi, teeth snapping and lips growling hungrily. The pinkette could do little else but retaliate with his own agenda, his wings creating a pillar of flame as he met with his own resistance and felt claws tearing and digging into his arms in attempt to force him down to the ground. He responded back with his flames racing up the Parasite's arms where he was being held, creating endless hissing and snarling.

Minutes passed like this. Claws tearing. Sharp teeth biting and ripping. Skin healed back into place only to be ripped out again. The sparse few chairs and drapes in the room were torn apart and splintered to pieces.

Koichi want sure what happened but soon he found himself once again trapped against the floor either teeth buried in his right arm and claws buried into his shoulder. The pain did not register and he lost his breath, the back if his skull cracking violently into the wall. Then he was picked up by the throat, gasping and flailing as his back met with the wall and his feet were dangling just slightly off the ground. The teeth in his shoulder felt like needles piercing his flesh and he screamed out a curse. They sucked but then the Parasite began to cough, and he was ripping the teeth out as blood burst from his skin.

His legs almost buckled as he felt an arm rip out of his shoulder only to be sent backwards into the wall by a well placed kick to his stomach. There was an indent where he hit the alabaster plaster, and he wiped blood from his mouth. The creature bled profusely now, from multiple wounds that would not heal even with a lot of time.

Then he found himself not caring, and once again the fire from his palm spread out like fans across his fingers, elongating into whip like ropes that he had to grip tightly. The Parasite hissed before he tries once again to pin Koichi to the wall but the flames crawling around his legs are too much to bear. He lacks up into the nearest wall, helpless and weak to such brilliant white light. Plus the sheer effort of his earlier attacks had sapped away what was left of his power.

Koichi could feel more blood dripping from his face but the fact that he had the Creature cornered was more than enough motivation for him to keep going.

The flames reached new temperatures as they flared from rainbow colored to pure white, lighting the room up like a spotlight. Hisses of pain emanate from his enemy as Koichi forced him farther and farther into the wall where the fire against the wall still burned. This was where it needed to end. It had been going on for too long now. The Old one was weakened, vulnerable and able to die. However he could not. Which also meant... Wasn't he already stronger than him by now?

But he just wanted to do one last thing before ending everything. Something that would make this short but tough struggle memorable. It would put his mind at ease some. And make sure that those that died at this Creature's hands did not die for nothing.

With a snarl he raised the whips high as he could, his arms threatening to bring them down at even the slightest sound or movement.

"Tell me why you're doing this. Why you believe that we don't deserve our right to freedom."

His talons itched to do more damage but he could feel his strength waning even further away. He had to finish this and do it quick.

The Parasite was now very defensive and fearful, trying to edge away from the flames but totally unable to. Again, like before, he was completely trapped.

"You would not understand," he hissed at Koichi. "You could never understand! My kind, we aren't supposed to just... Accept the isolation that was given to us when we are created! We... We need to expand. To grow our ranks. To repopulate the world with our kind. But you... You light dwellers, you decide that those who live in the darkness are awful disparaging creatures. Feeding off the essence of others to stay alive is apparently not... Not acceptable.

"So... We have to do what we have to do. We eat the weak to stay alive. To actually survive. To live."

As he spoke Koichi's hand had lowered the ropes to listen, and a pitiful laugh bubbled from his lips as he spoke, spitting out more globs of black sludge. His tentacles weakly began to break away from his body, making sick writ snapping noises akin to flesh being wrenched from bone.

"I used to be... Someone important you know," he gasped and coughed before pressing his fingers to his chest. "This body? This... Meat case that I'm using now? He was a respectable person, a beautiful vampire, who mattered to those around him. His name was.... Ah. What was his name again..."

Pausing to take a breath he coughed violently to cough up more blood before trying once more to speak.

"Oh yes, his name was something like... Kaya, I believe. You'll have to excuse my memory, it's not the complete best after I took him away pretty forcefully and the memories were stirred up pretty well. It was only after I left that traitorous Aryu to die that I knew this body was far stronger than his. Ah, how is he by the way?"

Aryu? He wanted to know how the one he left to die was doing? The nerve of this guy! He could not even imagine the agony the poor body he was using was going through. If what he knew about this Parasite was true then... The person inside would not survive even if he tried to save him.

It was best to just let him go peacefully and not let him get to anyone else. He owed it to everyone else, and possibly... He owed it to this 'Kaya' person as well.

"Like you ever need to know," Koichi then sneered at the Parasite, his molten whip being held in a vice grip between steel like fingers. "This is not about him. But I know all I need to know from you now, so you're of no use to me from now on."

The Parasite continued to hiss at him as he held up the whips, ready to bring it down with a single fatal blow when something inside his ears began to ring. It wasn't bad, but it was definitely enough to tell him that something was happening with the outside world. It was not. Good.

Noticing his distraction the Parasite uses this as an opportunity to speak more, digging his own grave as his wounds forced his body into vulnerable stillness, almost like a forced state of catatonia.

"I can't wait to see what Tsuzuku looks like when I have him in my bed," he bragged haughtily, as though he weren't already going to die. "Tell me. He is rather forceful with you isn't he? He makes you his utter WHORE as he does with you as he wishes and you become nothing but a mindless puppet like slave. It feels nice doesn't it? To become completely lost to pleasure as you're brains go numb to the intensity if being used like a toy. If it feels that good I can't wait to start using him for myself. Yes that's it, so you may call out my name when your lover is being served to me on a silver plate and you're rotting in my dungeons as I make him mine."

The anger outweighs the distraction soon and Koichi snarled angrily. How dare he mention him here! Why would he even say anything like that if he was gonna die here anyway? His voice was weak and feeble yet he seemed entirely pleased with himself.

The whip raised up high without warning, and with such force and power Koichi's arm yanked it downwards and into the Parasite with a force akin to almost thirty of himself at once.

The sound that it makes is, quite honestly, nearly unbearable. His whip creates an eerie and painful cracking noise against the pale deadened flesh on the body of this creature, wrenching a horrible scream from his throat. An angry bleeding lash is left across his chest where the whip tore through clothing and lacerated the skin, showing what would have been milky smooth skin. Now was... Full of long angry pink marks that were ripped open and dripping in black.

Kaya, the poor hapless creature, cried out in utter pain as he was forced against the holy wall of flame next to him, trying to scramble away as the wounds on his arms made him tremble and fall on his arms to the floor.

Koichi yanked the flames closer to him now closer and closer until they were but feet away from the Parasite on either side.

Was... Was hurting someone always this amazing to feel? Adrenaline buzzed through him, setting his nerves on fire. The feeling of destruction that was caused by his own hand caused him to gasp heavily in satisfaction before once more forcing the whip down, not giving even a moment's reprieve.

Another crack. Another scream of agony. Yet still he did not relent. Not even when the flames were at his back and had the enemy trapped in a ring only five feet in diameter.

Crack

Blood was now pooling on the floor, and his heightened senses could smell the way it evaporated into the air from the heat of his flame. The few tentacles he had left that weren't already clawed at or burned  slowly began to shrivel up and screech before turning into nothing but ash.

Crack

The screams were turning into strangled breathless squeaks of pain, and the Parasite was struggling to stay on his knees to not touch the fire. Now he was certain that this was the end. Even as the Parasite was wheezing and hissing at the fire looking for a way to to escape and yet...

Crack

It was futile. This was the end, however short and anticlimactic it was that was the truth. The Parasite was losing his strength and with none of his bed warmers alive he was already doomed to die. It was then that he realized something incredibly... Sad.

Kaya had been depending on the fact that Ryoga and Layha would not die, that they would easily be able to capture his toys.

But he underestimated their strengths, and was now paying the price. Now without his consorts to heal him he would only wither away. Or... Burn away in this case.

"I almost pity you," Koichi mumbles and finally stills the whip in the other hand, shoulder and fingers feeling sore. "You were hiding behind a facade of strength this whole time, depending on your bed mates for your power. But without them you are an empty husk if nothingness, doomed to fail. This is an act of mercy on my part, isn't that what you wanted?"

The flames stopped just shy of tightening their burning grip around the vampire, now badly lacerated and covered in his own blackened blood. He looked... Like a sad former shell of himself, losing every bit of strength he had left just trying to scramble away from the flames. But there was nowhere to run.

He was given an almost pleading look, the eyes he had seen before give him so much hate were now pitiful and blank with despair, hopelessness and pain. But he didn't really care. Couldn't care really.

The Parasite didn't even speak. Just... Kind of sat there, whimpering and holding his knees to his badly battered body.

Did this mean... Koichi won? Was it finally over?

He himself was now ready to pads out from all the blood he lost but he quickly felt his wounds seal up and the blood he lost was rushing back to his heart. Thank goodness for his poison immunity.

"I will make this quick," he found himself muttering, almost to himself. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Kaya. I'm sure you were a naive person when you weren't infected."

Then the ring of fire slowly began to close up, trapping the creature in it's cleansing grip. His ears rang as screams of unimaginable caliber rang out through the room. The flames were engulfing the creature without any remorse, the whiteness turning his skin into small flakes of ash before his very eyes.

Then he heard one last thing. A whisper so faint, so small he almost didn't hear it. Kaya stared at him from inside the flames, his face peeling away as a smile curled upon his lips and the bones of his cheeks were exposed.

"Thank you... Koichi."

Then there was nothing but a pillar of rainbow and white flames. In it was the creature's body turning into grey ashen nothingness and left behind a blackened skeleton.

Koichi's whip disappeared in a flurry of light and he fell to his knees, finally succumbing to the internal injuries that were taking awhile to heal. He watched for only moments before he curled up against the destroyed wall, watching either a heavy sinking sadness in his chest.

That.... That had taken up the last of his energy. But he was gone now. The Parasite was no more... They were free.

The realization of what he had done took a whole to sink in at first, but as it did he felt the stress if the last few weeks finally roll off his shoulders and the weight in his stomach lessened.

Finally the pillar died away and he saw what was left. Just a pile of black bones and ash. The sight of it made him sad. But also exponentially relieved. In killing Kaya... He guessed he also kind of saved him in a way. From the way he said thank you at the end, he knew that deep inside, Kaya was suffering.

But now Kaya could rest in peace. That was enough closure for him.

"I... You're welcome."

Koichi somehow managed to crawl his way to the main room, where he saw Tsuzuku still slumbering fitfully. But he smiles, knowing that finally. They could rest easy and relax.

The blackness splattering the room began to evaporate into nothingness, leaving only slight stains in the bed and walls.

His lover shifted only a little but Koichi managed to cover him with the new cleaned off duvet from the bed and tucks a pillow under his head before laying against his stomach.

"It's over Tsuzuku," he sighed, exhausted and ready to sleep. "We can... Come home."

And as his eyes closed he could see something only faintly. People were rushing hurriedly into the room, their voices loud and frantic. However, he heard someone whispering in his ear to soothe him as he finally slipped away.

"We got you Koichi. You're safe now."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH ITS FINALLY OVER. 
> 
> I can't believe I actually managed to finish this! I wanna say a huge heartfelt thank you to every person that has read liked and commented on it so far! It just means so much to me! 
> 
> there will be an epilogue to this! So keep an eye out for it soon!


	71. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be around as long as the previous chapter to tie up the loose ends left over. 
> 
> This is mostly a dialogue and fluff chapter! I will probably create little side stories for my remaining and deceased characters when I have the time :)
> 
> Thank you for reading until this point. More notes at the end.

All he could see was white. An endless, infinite expanse of pure light and emptiness. This was the place he was in before, when he completely lost his mind to the anger inside his body and pretty much slaughtered Layha. In any other circumstance he would be panicking, but now that it was over... Well he didn't feel as tense as before.

He could feel his body so that was good, but he could not even move his arms or legs. A ribbon of soft yellow light then began to wrap around his body in gentle and soothing coils, a far cry from those tentacles that felt violating. They reminded him of being hugged or wrapped in the softest of silks or fine fabrics. 

His wings were not here, so he figured this must be some sort of... weird inner desire thing. Who even knew with this sort of thing anymore...

It was warm, and it brought a sense of calm to an otherwise drowning feeling of weightlessness and no control. Still, it felt like floating, so Koichi did not complain. 

He stayed like this for what felt like hours, soaking in the peacefulness of the emptiness and letting the tension roll off his shoulders. When was the last time he felt this... peaceful? Before all of this started? Perhaps that was so. It wouldn't be too far from the truth...

At any rate, being in a void of nothingness wasn't all that bad. However, he was starting to feel a little lonely. No one else was here, no voices or apparitions. Nothing. 

Was he still unconscious with Tsuzuku in that bedroom? And if so, was he just witnessing a leftover memory? Or something else entirely? Either way, he was getting bored. Tsuzuku would get worried if he woke up and Koichi was out like a light next to him. 

_'Is anyone here?'_

Considering that he couldn't move his lips to speak he tried to reach out with his voice. After a few moments nothing seemed to happen, but then about two minutes of silence later something odd began to happen. The atmosphere began to feel weird and the whiteness started to vibrate with a low pulsing sound, akin to the bass from a high def speaker or some rave club. 

It rumbled through his body, making his insides feel tingly. Then with only seconds to spare he was falling onto a soft surface. Suddenly he was in a room, still all white but now with visible four walls and a white carpet. 

Feeling returned to his body and he was face first in this carpet with his body star fished in a similar manner. Koichi coughed through a faceful of the fibers and rose on shaky jelly like hands to his knees. Looking around he saw that it was easily ten feet high to the ceiling and with another ten feet squared. There was nothing but a small table here, made entirely of glass. 

Where the heck was he? Were the Ancients messing with him again? It would seem so, as when he stood up and took a step the carpet began to stain with bright and vibrant colors of the rainbow, spreading like watercolor on a piece of paper through the fibers. Reds, yellows and blues spiraled in geometric patterns out from his bared feet, as they did with every step. He stops in the middle of the room and looks behind him where he was at one corner of the room. 

There were countless spirals creating designs he could not read or discern, but were still mysterious nonetheless. Those soft yellow ribbons were still wrapped tightly around his body, only now as a way of covering him up besides showing his flat belly and pale legs.

"What is going on?" he wonders out loud. "Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?"

No sooner does he speak that he felt another weird pulse go through the room. And before his eyes a ball of pulsating light appears in front of his face. Its about a foot in circumference with a bright rainbow hued comet's tail dangling behind it like a tadpole. Soon another appears in much the same manner. Then another and another. 

Before he could wrap his head around what was happening there were a total of twenty three of these orbs, all surrounding him in a curious manner. Spirits... He remembered seeing them a few times but, never so many in one place. Where was here exactly? 

_"You are safe my dear, do not fret."_

An eerily familiar voice then echoed in the room, one he... was not at all expecting to hear ever again, but it was answering him in a gentle and quiet tone. 

"...Kaya?"

One of the spirit orbs slowly began to form as a body in front of him, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull as an unforgettable face formed from out of the amorphous blob of light.

It really was Kaya, and not as the murderous insane Parasite he had just seen the end of. No, it was a newer, fresher image of the soul before him. His once cold and insane red eyes were soft and the color of lavender with an insurmountable amount of grief and warmth in them. His lips were pale pink with a glossy sheen and his skin was a beautiful cream color. His hair was long and also Lavender colored, cascading down bare shoulders in elegant curls to his upper arms. 

There was a bright turquoise aura all around him and the lower half of his body was covered only in a gentle rainbow light. 

Seeing him like this... was surreal to say the very absolute least. Seeing him as not being a murderous and insane Parasite and instead as almost human was too much for his mind to comprehend. What the hell was happening right now?

This Kaya laughs, his voice tinkly like soft bells yet deep.

_"Yes dear one, it is me. Though, I can only imagine that seeing me this way is very immensely shocking to you after what had just occurred, isn't it?"_

That was indeed another understatement. The usual instincts he probably would have gotten when faced with him were nowhere to be felt, and he was unusually at ease with him around now, much unlike before. Beneath his feet, the rainbow spirals were now spreading to all corners of the room. Now the carpet was very much resembling a massive scaled tye dye job only with more... Grace? If that made any sense. 

"Yes... what is going on here?" 

Kaya sighed, a heavy sound that gave away years of exhaustion and insecurity. 

" _This is but a small portion of the Afterlife, or it is for us anyway,_ " he began, gesturing to his fellow spirits.  _"This is the be all end for those of us victimized by this tragedy, where we can finally rest in peace after the nightmare that we have just been freed from. As for you, you are here because you can safely travel between these planes as an envoy of this world. We want you to know how grateful we are for freeing us before you go back to life as you knew it. So thank you."_

As he says this the other orbs soon began to form in a manner similar to Kaya. Familiar faces began to appear, and with each one his heart broke further and further. All these people he knew or heard of at one point. 

Juri. Leda. Hiro and Karma. Even... Ryoga and Layha were there, their faces sullen but bright as they waved at him. Then he saw Sena as well, in the arms of another man he had never seen but from their contact he knew that it was his long lost lover, Ricko. They were finally together again, even if the manner was incredibly sad.

As more of the orbs materialized the more he wanted to sob. 

He saw Ruka and Yomi, even the fledglings he saw before going into the main building to destroy the Parasite. Ni-ya Sakito and Hitsugi. Then he saw Haru and the silver haired vampire from the Manor. Both were relieved to be free, and smiled at him with fingers interlocked together. 

They were all dead. Dead and he could not have saved them.  

A bouncy bright pink haired spirit waved at him enthusiastically, and his heart squeezed. Minpha was happy to see him..? How did he die this time? Weakly he smiled and waved back, seeing that there were no more ears upon his head or a tail curling from out of his body.

He even saw... Tatsuya and Kei. The humans from the estate... How did they die?

Then a pair of familiar faces were in front of him, and he nearly cried out as despair gripped him tightly. 

"Mom..? Dad?"

Indeed, his own parents were among the spirit orbs, gently coming towards him from the sea of other faces. They approached him but did not move to embrace him, but smiled at him all the same. Kaya still stood nearby, watching him with warm eyes. 

 _"Koichi... Our beautiful sweet son,"_  his mother began, the crinkles at her eyes indenting as a smile lights up her eternally beautiful face.  _"We are so so proud of you."_

His dad nods his head, also smiling. 

_"You bet we are son! I'm sorry you had to see us this way, but now is better than never."_

How were they here? 

"What happened?" he asked quietly, tears streaming down his face. "I... I thought you were only there for a while and were supposed to go home."

They looked at one another, their faces sad before his mother spoke up quietly. 

_"My dear boy... We stayed in the city longer than we had originally intended, and were caught up in the infestation of the city. We were killed in a fire, our bodies could not handle it."_

_"So we ended up trapped in a dark veil for such a long time. But when the veil lifted and we came here, we knew you had something to do with it."_

As they spoke the hues in the carpet started to spread to the walls, staining them in brilliant vibrant tones. What did that mean?

"Yeah I uh... I had to kill him to do it." 

As he said that he points at Kaya, whom only bows his head low in both acknowledgement and shame. His parents look to the lavender haired spirit, and their faces grew worried. 

 _"What does he mean by that? You were so helpful to us, how could it have anything to do with you?"_ his mother asked. Koichi laughed quietly, wiping his tears. 

"Well, it's... a long story," he muttered. "But I just. I want to say I am sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, even after being reunited like this after so long. I feel like this is my fault..."

They both immediately began to deny that. 

_"What are you saying? Of course it isn't your fault!"_

_"It's our own! Do not take blame for something you could not control."_

They continued on and he smiled, resisting the urge to hug them both because, well, spirits and all. Kaya took that time to speak, his tone regretful and sad. 

_"Koichi... I have no words to express my gratitude for doing all of this, honestly. This is all my fault, if you want to blame anyone blame me. I... I could not control what had happened to me, and even though it was only but weeks since I was possessed by that Parasite I had done insurmountable damage to the world and those around me. And for that I do not deserve a third chance, and I do not deserve to be forgiven. Instead, I want to tell you his exact intentions in the hopes that you understand."_

All around them the color had crawled at least halfway up the walls by now, and in to time they would probably be up to the ceiling. 

_"I will be brief, as you no doubt are anxious to return to the world of our living predecessors. The exact implications of this plan were clear. Take control of the world and be the sole ruler. That was the bare minimum but... As you are aware already, the Parasite had you and Tsuzuku targeted. For reasons even unknown to you yes?"_

Koichi never did figure out why he and Tsuzuku were special. Was Kaya about to tell him that as well? Were all his long standing questions finally going to be answered?

"Yeah we... We wanted to know since this whole fiasco started, but the Parasite would not let on about a single hint. So anything you can tell me would be wonderful."

Kaya amiles at him sweetly, then sighs in a distressed manner.

_"Before, when I was possessed after that poor other Blonde one of my kin was rejected in favor of me, I learned all his secrets in a span of seconds. All his knowledge of the way his kind worked, all his plans for that world and the next. He could take control so easily, as he was literally a walking talking plague that was spawned from within the depghs of the infernal planes of hell. With a single bite the virus could be speed, and with others being infected they too carried this disease, like a cordyceps infection he could control those he bit and were bitten. Only by dying could the infection be stopped._

_"It was so eerie, almost... Maddening. Your daemon lover, he is indeed a very special one even if he himself does not realize it yet. You see... I learned that Tsuzuku is no ordinary daemon. He is one of many of the classic daemons, meaning he can easily communicate with the living and the dead simultaneously. However he is also something much more than that. Being an intermediary daemon he can also travel between the planes of life and death, as a... Shall we say, a link between our world and yours. You can do so as well, like right now. And much like him you both need to be asleep or unconscious for this plane jumping to work._

_"Now you see why he was so important? The Parasite was planning to use this ability to grab spirits who were in this afterlife to yank them back to life. That's why Tsuzuku was so much of a focus, that's why you were both relentlessly stalked. The creature desired an army, both of the living and the dead. Yet you stopped him before his mission could even be lifted from it's infancy, so for this I am eternally grateful. By killing me you have saved me even if you do not realize it. And countless others. There is no telling what would have happened should you have failed in releasing the world from his snares. So... Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."_

Kaya decided then at that point to start disappearing once again into a ball of light, and his voice is like a soft ethereal whisper.

"Tell Tsuzuku. And everyone else... That I'm sorry for everything I've done."

Then everyone else waved at him, and he barely waved back to them before they too began to turn back to the wispy balls of light and energy. The color was now spreading outwards as the fake walls began to fall over outwards and disappear, showing that blank whiteness like before. All the colors spread out at now lightning fast speeds, coloring every inch of the whiteness and making everything bright and vibrant. A dull pulsing and ringing in his ears makes him flinch and look around, covering them with his hands in distress. 

It was then that he realized he never even heard what happened before all of this chaos went down. Who would tell him now?

"W-wait!" he exclaimed, reaching for them desperately. "I never even got to hear what your lives from before were like! What do I do now??"

No direct answer came to him, and his body began to take on that same weightless form and he panicked reaching our for the orbs as his body was yanked away and forced into the ever spreading whiteness. A heavy fatigue closed over his eyelids and he struggled past the exhaustion, but it was too much. All his limbs were numb, and his throat constricted heavily as the very breath in his lungs felt like water. 

Soon he fell under the weight of his own breathing, completely overwhelmed. But not before feeling many warm comforting arms going around him in a gentle embrace, and words whispering in his ear.

_''Say hi to everyone for us."_

//////////////

Waking up dizzy and disoriented, Koichi felt like he was suffocating. His whole body felt cold, but his back felt soft, like he was somewhere warm. A bed cradled him like the softest cloud, and a familiar set or fingers were steadily brushing through his bangs that were curtained around his face. But now he could feel his wings at least, and they dangles helplessly over the right side of the bed.  His chest burned. Everything felt like he was just crushed under the weight of a million tons but... he felt strangely at ease, if a little unnerved of his surroundings. 

His eyes cracked open with some decent amount of effort but as they did what he saw made his chest heave out with a deeply held in breath. Tsuzuku was there, sitting at his side as he always did when he felt bad. His face was warm but exhausted as dark circles were prevalent under his strangely bright eyes. 

Was he here this whole time? And wasn't he just sleeping? Also, where the hell were they? He was tucked under a soft grey and red duvet somewhere he did not recognize, but it was dark and warm. His night vision was the only thing keeping him informed. 

The room was decorated in reds and blacks, with speckles of white light streaming in through a mostly drawn black satin curtain. At least it wasn't that destroyed office where he passed out. 

"Good, you're awake," his lover croaked through a sleepy voice. "I was starting to wonder when you would wake up. How do you feel?"

Honestly, Koichi felt like shit. His whole body hurt like hell and he felt like he could not breathe without it hurting. But maybe that was what intense battles did to you. They sapped out your strength regardless of the outcome. Ah... But if he said that, Tsuzuku would likely become worried again, so he tried his best to put on a smile and nuzzled the hand pressing into his cheek, inhaling past the burn. Small comforts as they say.

"I'm... okay I suppose," he mutters through a scratchy throat. "As okay as one could be after all of this... How are you feeling? Is the poison all out of your body now? And where the hell are we?" 

In all honesty Tsuzuku looked as bad as he felt, but he was probably waiting for him to wake up for a long time. 

With the adoration and protectiveness of a mother to her child Tsuzuku's hand caressed slowly down his face, a smile on his unusually moist looking lips. Chapstick perhaps?

"I'm fine," he laughs quietly. "After about ten hours of rest I am certain that the poison would be gone."

Ten hours? How was Koichi asleep for so long?? 

"What?" he nearly screeched but only managed a light wheezing cough. "How come you n-never tried to wake me up?" 

Ten whole hours in this bed and Tsuzuku was waiting for him? What exactly had happened in all that time? 

Tsuzuku puts his hand to his neck and gently presses at the soft spot under his jaw, his smile never leaving his lips. It did however, grow somwhat strained, as though he were struggling to keep it there for fear of letting uncertainty slip past. 

"Shh shh baby calm down please, it's no... Well actually I shouldn't say no big deal but... Koichi look. You were very badly injured, there is only so much damage a Phoenix can take before they go catatonic. Luckily yours wasn't that severe to warrant a week or longer, but... But it scared me, so I stayed here with you, waiting." 

Koichi could see clearly now the tired creases forming in his lover's eyebrows. 

"Idiot," he sighed and sat up to stare at his lover in the eyes, moisture forming at the corners as he realized how much Tsuzuku sacrificed just for him. "You couldn't even take a nap? You look as though you're about to fall over from being so tired. You need to think about yourself as well, not just me."

A sheepish smile and Tsuzuku is laughing again, only he sways with the force of it and leans over to scoot into the empty spot by Koichi. The Pinkette then noticed that he at least showered and kept himself fed, so that was good. He was wearing little more than a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t shirt. Well, it was probably better than just sitting here like a paralyzed wall flower he guessed. At least now the delicate horns atop his head were looking shiny and nice.

"I know I just... watching your injuries heal themselves is like a weird kind of... stress reliever, I just get too caught up in it. Sorry, I'll try to get some rest if I can later, but for right now you should know that we're in our world still, at Aryu's coven. He was gracious enough to lend us his spare bedroom."

As memories of the previous few hours came flooding back he jolted upright in alarm.

"Are they okay?" he demanded of his lover. "Is everyone okay? Mia and Meto and everyone else?"

Tsuzuku chuckles and pets his hair to calm him down. His sorry was justified, however it was not really needed right now.

"They're fine baby calm down. As soon as you killed the Parasite, every known fledgling infected with his disease and all his poison were saved. Also, I found my car with our stuff in it, and all of it is fine so we don't have to but new clothes for a while."

That was great and all but, that didn't really matter right now.

"They were cured? But... How..?" He asked.

"People are back to normal, Koi. Isn't that great? We still need to find Sena and the other humans, and anyone else who might have been affected. Oh, and Shinya wants to tear down the building as well. Too much bad memories I guess..."

As he spoke Koichi suddenly remembered something... Increadibly sad. In that void was Sena and his vampire lover. They were gone, and so were Tatsuya and Kei. They were not coming back, not ever. He had to wonder then. Did either Yo-ka or Shoya know?

The guilt brought tears to his eyes and before he knew what was happening they were like waterfalls down his cheeks. Tsuzuku noticed right away and mirrored his distress, his smile leaving his face pretty much immediately.

"Koichi whats the matter?" He cooed quietly and pets his face to calm him. "Aren't you happy to hear this?"

A deeply settled regret sunk into Koichi's chest and his breath came even rougher and rougher into his chest. He couldn't.... He couldnt even begin to imagine how he would let everyone know. And the other humans... Hkw would they know that two of their own were... Gone?

"Its... Not that," he gasped, struggling to speak through the intense pain in his lungs. "I just.... There is something I need to tell you. But... The others need to hear it too."

Tsuzuku could see that Koichi was serious, so he relented and sighed, running his fingers through pink soft strands.

"Okay. They're in the other room waiting for us, but you should... probably take a shower first though. You look like a mess."

///////////////

As Tsuzuku had said, those that had made it here were present in the main living room that they had all been in only but hours ago. Aryu and his three coven mates, plus Asagi and his own coven.

Then of course to his immense relief, so were Meto, Mia, Shinya, Wrath, Tomo and Takashi. All were fine and uninjured.

However, Kyo and Kaoru were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my God Koichi!" Mia screamed, throwing himself at his best friend in a flurry of arms and tears. "We thought you would never wake up! I was so worried!"

Koichi squeezed hard, the sheer relief flooding his entire body and he sobbed again, only with a laugh on the end. Meto looked on in fondness, his eyes never leaving his younger lover.

"I'm okay," he laughs and sniffled before finally letting him go. "At least it wasn't a week right..?"

Then he had a better look at his friend, noting that he was different looking now. As he smiled through tears Koichi could see Mia's tongue was forked with a velvety blue texture, but it still had the depth and fullness of a human tongue. There were soft turquoise colored scales gently embedded into his cheeks, around his jaw, and disappeared down his throat in soft patterns and swirls into a soft satin white tank top. His eyes were bright blue and slit like a snakes and his two front teeth were sharpened to a point.

Just how much did he change..?

"Yeah you're right. But even so! You finally defeated the Parasite! On your own!" He exclaimed. "That deserves at least a week's worth of rest in my opinion. Ah but I am rambling. Pleade come sit, we have so much to tell you!"

As he spoke there was a slight hissing sound, as though he were speaking to a snake. It was... kind of eerie. Mia and Tsuzuku led him to an empty spot on a every soft couch and he graciously accepted a steaming hot cup of tea from Kuloe. Aryu greeted him with a hug and he did the same to Shinya and Asagi. It all made him feel even more guilty.

"Where are Takashi and Tomo?"

"They went off to find more survivors," Wrath answered, his face as neutral as always. He didn't mind though, at least he knew they were safe. His blonde vampire friend then grasped his hands in his, his black lined and blue eyes bright, his lips deep red and smiling to show off sharpened teeth.

"We are so happy to see you up and on your feet," he cooed at him, his usual coolness doing little to mask his immense relief. "You really needed a rest so none of us disturbed you. Are you feeling much better? Any severe internal injuries?"

Koichi felt fine physically. It was his emotional well being that needed help.

"No I uh... I will be okay. Just... Tell me what happened. After that wall closed us in, you were left behind. I need to know."

He finished and sets the tea on the coffee table near him, waiting with anxious silence. Mia and Meto came to sit near him on the couch on Tsuzuku's left side as Aryu was on his right. All the faces looking at him look around one one another before it was Asagi who spoke up first.

"I thought that before anyone says anything about bad news, I want you, the Phoenix responsible for saving our lives, to know that the civilians are all safe. Envoys sent from the six other sectors are helping in the alleviation effort to get this city back into shape. The ones we sent to the human world are also getting their homes put back together. Just thought you should hear it before anything else."

Well, as long as people were safe... Even if it meant the lives of a brave few. He sighed shaking and held Tsuzuku's hands in his. Whatever news they had, he was certain some of it would be good while some of it would be... Well, not so good.

"That's good to know," he finally murmered and gave Asagi a quaint smile. "Thank you. Your efforts will surely not be forgotten."

Asagi is smiling back, his lips closed to not show his teeth but just as sweet. Then Aryu speaks, his tone not as hope filled.

"Well other than civilians, the fledgling horde... Well some of them were saved, those who were too early into the change to be permanently damaged. However, those too ingrained into the infection all went mad at the death of their Leader. Once we knew he was dead, they all began to drop to the ground in uncontrollable seizures, spitting up and crying black liquid. None of those afflicted with these symptoms survived. And that number is way higher than those who survived.

"However, we did manage to save that boy from the human world. Ice. He was still early into the fledgling stage, so he was not yet pulled under it's effects. He is rehabilitating in another coven's nest nearby as we speak."

Ice was... Alive! Koichi never would have thought he would see or hear from that poor boy again. Even after everything they had been through, he was certain that Ice was suffering up til now. Who knows what sort of unspeakable horrors he was forced through on a day to day basis? Just thinking about it gave him the utmost shivers. 

Mia too looked shaken, and he was biting his lip with unseen emotions. Emotions that, contrary to what anyone would believe, were not that hard to guess at.

"Is he... okay?" Mia peeped quietly, his nails down to their beds. "I mean... is his head okay?"

The blonde vampire had a sullen look, one that did not bode well with any of them. 

"Physically speaking he is fine, he has no outward  injuries and the blood he is being fed is keeping all of his vitals steady. However... Mentally, the poor boy is a wreck. I am afraid that he was broken long before we could get to him. His vocal cords were ripped out before he was turned and they have long since healed, meaning he will need a transplant once he is in a real hospital. And... there is another thing. His mind is... very messy and all over the place, so we had a Kitsune Mind reader sift through his memories of before he was captured and after he was broken. Here, you might want to hear this." 

Aryu reached into his pocket and from it a small rectangular box the size of his palm with buttons and a speaker. 

"What's this?" he asks. 

"It's a digital recorder, the two Kitsunes we talked to used it when they were discussing what they found inside Ice's mind just two hours prior to now. Go ahead, you need to hear it."

Koichi looked around it thoroughly and pressed the play button on the side, waiting for it's message to play. There was slight static, then a gentle but shaky male voice spoke. 

**"H-how do I start this? Just read the notes? Oh right, it's recording. Ahem. U-uhm... m-message log by... By uh, Shou Ohara, formerly of the magical creature physiology department in Sector 7 Hospital. I am here with my uh, my partner, Tora Amano of the... The vampiric studies department. The year is 2016. Date, December twenty second. Attempt at reading through mind of a young vampire fledgling simply by the name of Ice, formerly human. The uh... subject shows signs of mental and physical break down, typical of a forced turning at the hands of a careless um... Well, someone unwilling to properly take into account the consequences, thus failing to necessitate the mental health of the subject at the behest of their own needs. Vocal cords have been forcefully removed before the turning, resulting in the body rejecting and and all forms of self healing. Will need an... emergency transplant soon. Um, so, Mr. Amano. What do you make of this? I would like your own opinion before we attempt to go through his mind, as you are the expert here on vampiric activity."**

There is the sound of shuffling and soft wheezing in the background. The voice was faint but Koichi could instantly recognize the tone as pleading. It was Ice, probably confused and unaware of his surroundings. That made his heart squeeze again and it took every ounce of self control he had not to burst into tears. 

Another voice began to speak, one stronger in tone and volume but just as shaky as the one before it. 

**"Ah, o-of course. Um, well, before we begin I would like to uh... to say to those who listen to this soon that whatever you decide to glean from this, I do hope it is useful in tying up any hang ups or loose ends about this incident that you may have. It is our immense pleasure to be of any help, especially to Patience, our current leader as of now. Well, with that said let us get this party started, yeah? Switch to a new one, we're already running out of space."**

His partner makes a humming noise in agreement, then a few seconds of silence before there is a click. Koichi looks to Aryu, eyebrows raised. 

"Just click the next button, there are only two but this next one is important."

Koichi does as he is told and right away he is thrown for a loop as there was the noise of anguished and pained moaning in the background. The two scientists are breathless but Shou could be heard soothing and cooing to Ice, who continued to wail in pain. Tora spoke shakily but with reason as he seemed to be inside Ice's mind right now, recalling everything he apparently saw. 

**"Okay okay uhm.. S-subject is displaying signs of adverse reactions to the mind reading, i.e rejection, pleading, fear. He seems to be hiding something but what I have no idea. As for what I am seeing... Well, I uh... This is not good... I can see his human life from the upper world. He was a high school student, and was... was walking home from somewhere when he was kidnapped by two... two workers of the sup-vampiric kind. They took him and injected him with special type of anesthesia to knock him out. Then they managed to get him through a... another portal deep in an underground bunker outside of the city and it's prying eyes. HUman authorities call off the search after approximately a week with no leads, the family is compensated fully in the form of money and a coffin-less funeral.**

**"Subject was immediately locked up for approximately a week before two vampires decided to take him away and start to break him... Break him for turning only weeks later. Physical indication of internal and external scars from overfeeding apparent. Will need to uh... To look for deeper memories. Okay so um... A few weeks in captivity pass. He becomes addicted to s-sexual and violent stimuli. There isn't much at first, but he begins to memorize those who feed from and violate him.**

**"He is then... then taken to a nest here in the heart of Sector 7. Here he is... taken to the P... The P-parasite that made the city swarmed with lower and upper level fledglings. Here is was ingrained with... with memories of the Host before his possession. He was an important figure in Vampire society many years ago, but had done something pretty.... unacceptable in the eyes of his peers. Will elaborate later. But he was captured as a new host out of random powerful vampires, as a way to replace a younger, less experienced vampire that he had before.**

**"He began as a curse from many many years ago, as a witch... a witch from the human world cursed her vampire lover to never again find love after inexplicable heartbreak, and would only cause harm to those he tried to love. His physical body transformed into a parasitic being and could only survive if he inhabited another vampire. His sense of right and wrong began to warp to terrible lengths before all he ever knew of his old life was gone. Many centuries of blood, death, and countless destroyed minds would pass before he formulated his plan to take over first the magical world, then the human world afterwards."**

There is more crying, but the volume and intensity have lessened to mere whimpers and soft gasps. 

**"His plan was to first create a horde of fledglings and sub-human underlings at first in order to gather more for his army. These infected vampires and sub humans have been deemed simply as the Cursed ones. Then... then he learned of a daemon who lived in our world that could possibly traverse both the human and under worlds as well as the plane of non existence where all spirits reside after death. No non magical or magical creature in hundreds of years has been able to do such an incredible feat, so he devised a way to steal them and then use his powers to yank spirits out of their rest to create an even bigger army. It is here that he finds a small group of closely knit vampires in a single coven, a demon, and a cat demon, and infects them all to do his... his bidding."**

Tora paused as quivers in his voice threatened to crack from the overwhelming emotions and honestly, Koichi could completely sympathize with him. Being inside such a damaged psyche must have been... overwhelming.

**"Once infected, the main vampire at the head of this coven was sent to find the demon, whom he turned to their side soon afterwards. Then they sought out the cat demon who was in the same area as the intermediary daemon, and infected him. Though the infection was not as widespread, so the cat demon could easily slip into the enemy territory and keep up a friendly facade. Once settled with enough information he left them, and the rest is history, I suppose. Fast forward to early this morning, the Parasite has been destroyed by none other than a rare Rainbow Phoenix by the name of Koichi, and the fledglings deep under the infection have burned away into nothingness. Those still in the early stages of turning are being rehabilitated as we speak. Since there was no body to perform a postmortem reading, we have no other insights as to who this Parasite was, but hopefully more leads will appear as we rebuild the city."**

Then he paused and Ice sighed, seemingly in relief. 

**"End of Reading, subject has shown all that he possibly could. Will wait until... Until his mind is more stable. Mr. Ohara, if you would like you can elaborate on our findings past this subject."**

There is shuffling and the other scientist from before is softly agreeing and then spoke much closer to the mic as Tora walked away.

**"Of course, thank you for that in depth report Mr Amano. I shall schedule a re-reading for sometime in the future. As for me, I shall elaborate upon our findings inside the wreckage of the building. There were many casualties in this event, many former employees of the BSA have been found either dead or so close to death that they could not be saved past mutterings of a few words. As I have suspected, those that were killed here were only but a few of many lives that are feared to be lost. Logs of last wishes and wills of the victims close to death have been recorded in a separate document, labelled as classified until further notice and inspection.**

**"A list of known victims in this event, both of malevolent and benign intent, is as follows: Kaya, a vampire. Karma, a wendigo. Minpha, a feline demon. Chizuru, a fire wyvern. Ryoga, a former demon turned vampire. Layha, a vampire. Tatsuki, a vampire. Haru, a vampire. Juri, a vampire. Leda, a half witch half shifter. Yoshiatsu, a daemon. Yusuke, a daemon. Ni-ya, a vampire. Hitsugi, a vampire. Sakito, a vampire. Masa, a hydra. Daichi, a selkie.** **Hiro, a fellow Kitsune. Cazqui, a water sprite. And Natsu, a fire wyvern. All were found or reported deceased. And and all unknown deaths must be reported to Patience or his commanding officers immediately upon request.**

**"Due to the severity of the infection inside the former BSA building, Patience has put in a request to completely demolish said building and rebuild in a new location. Said location has yet to be determined, but the demolishing crews shall commence destruction of building once properly informed and convened with."**

The once informal speech returned as Shou took a deep breath and continued, sounding like he was no longer reading from a prompt but from his own words.

**"What has happened here... We will no longer overlook any possible dangers that this city may encounter. Security will be of the utmost importance, as will the prevention of any attempted invasions or other actions of malevolent intent. This event will be one to remember, one to teach our children about of the heroic deeds of those who saved us at the behest of their peers and disregard of their own safety. They will forever be remembered as heroes, and a memorial for those fallen will be built in the Ruby district and the other Sectors as soon as possible. Word of these Infected must also be made aware to the public and the other sectors, so they know what sort of thing to look for should this sort of thing ever happen again. As for me, and my Partner, from the bottom of our hearts, thank you. For saving our lives, and for letting us help you find out the truth. It has truly been an honor."**

And with that, the tape clicked and ended. 

Baffled and surprised, along with incredibly sad. Koichi was left speechless at the end, as were everyone else in the room. No one spoke after what felt like forever, too overwhelmed with the details of the tape. 

Many of their own were counted among the dead, and yet so many were also left unaccounted for. Where were Die and Toshiya? Kyo and Kaoru? Koichi had so many questions... And there was the fact that he knew that among those not counted and labelled as missing, he knew many of them were... dead. 

Then Shinya spoke, his voice wavering but as loud as a leader's should be. 

"This tape will be our motivation to continue living, even after this major tragedy. We will continue to look for any possible missing survivors, but for now we all need to take a rest. I have already set up temporary homes for all of us here in the city as a way to help you heal and cope with personal loss. A new building will be in the works soon, as I am sure that the old one will only bring about sadness and bad memories. Well, that is all I have to say for now. If we are all done then I can escort you to-" 

But Koichi was not done speaking, and he cut off Shinya's sentence. 

"Um--! Before you finish this, I just want to ask something."

Shinya did not seem bothered at being cut off, instead he seemed more than happy to hear him out.

"Of course Dear one. What is it?"

The pinkette fidgets and grasps his lover's fingers for comfort. 

"Where are the others? Kyo, Kaoru, Toshiya, and Die?"

He didn't give away that he knew they were not dead, as he had not seen them in the after life. The same, unfortunately, could not be said for many others. So he had a small bit of relief. 

"Do not worry, Koi-chan," Aryu peeps with a smile and a caress to his hair. "They too are safe, they are all currently fetching Mia's friends in the human world to bring them home, namely Aoi, Reita, Ruki, Uruha, and Kai. They should be arriving shortly."

A massive weight fell from Koichi' shoulders and he sighed, more than elated to hear that they were okay. He had almost forgotten about them, what a horrible thought. 

"That's so good to hear," he huffed and weakly laughed. "Thank you. But there is something else, something that... I am not sure how to say but needs to be said anyway."

"What is it baby?" Tsuzuku asks him with worry. "You know you can tell us anything."

Could he really? He knew that Sena was friends with Shinya, and hearing that he was no longer in this world might... hurt him. Plus there were the two humans he saw as well, and that just made everything worse. 

"I know that... I know that some people who are missing are no longer alive. I saw them, I saw them when I was unconscious. I don't know how to say this right. But... If you want, I can tell you who I saw."

Worried glances are shared through out the room as no one dares to speak against him. Instead, Shinya walks forward to his spot in the living room, his tired but serious eyes urgent with the desire to know.  

"Please... tell me anything you know."

So he does. And it isn't easy. Listing off names of friends that they all knew brought a deathly silence over the room after he was finished. Tsuzuku did not dare to speak, but one could easily see the turmoil and sadness in the way he bit his lips between his teeth harshly and the grip he had on Koichi's fingers tightened almost uncomfortably. 

Aryu and his coven were all deeply saddened, and Asagi looked near to tears it seemed. 

Shinya was most upset, but he was the most calm despite gripping the edge of the couch with trembling fingers. Wrath on the other hand, was fuming as he heard the names of the humans being said. Only but moments after he finished he was huffing with anger and storming from the room. 

"I'm... I'm sorry but... they're gone," he mumbled through a heavy breath. "But they all seemed happy where they were and... And my parents, they said it was never our fault. That we were never to blame. So I feel like we should take these to heart and... and remember them as we live on. For their sake's."

Tsuzuku's breath is shaky, clearly displaying his emotions for all to see. 

"W-what else do you remember?" he asks. Koichi bites at his own fingernails, a nervous habit he picked up from Mia.

"Um... I saw him, the vampire that was possessed by the Parasite. He... he was beautiful Tsu. Far more beautiful than I imagined. And he looked... so happy. Happy that I freed him, happy to be in a place where he was not suffering. He wanted me to apologize to you and everyone else for him and... And I... I felt bad but also kind of happy. I don't know if this makes me a bad person or not but.."

He could not continue, the lump in his throat was making that insanely difficult. But his lover, as understanding as always, soothed him greatly with his arm in a half hug around his shoulders. He was warm and emanated his usual earthy rain smell that Koichi loved so much. 

"It's ok, we can talk more later. But I think we need to have more rest so we can mull over all of this... The same goes for everyone else here."

As he says this Shinya is nodding in agreement. By the looks of it, he looked like he needed rest the most. 

"If you wish, I can escort you to the designated rest areas, they are peaceful and have everythign you need. Plus, Tsuzuku's car has been moved there already. You can be there as long as you would like."

Everyone else began to stand and filter into different parts of the house, but then something important occurred to Koichi.

"Does this mean we can't go to your original place?" he asks quietly. Tsuzuku is regretful, and sighs as they hold their fingers tightly together. 

"I'm sorry, but we can never go back. Any building that was touched or compromised had to be destroyed to prevent any future breakouts of the virus. It's a precautionary measure. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

Another weight drops in his stomach, making his legs feel numb. That place was so important to him... It was where he first woke up in this world. It was where he discovered he feelings for Tsuzuku, and... It was where they first made love. Now how would he remember that place? 

"If it's any consolation," Shinya began quietly with a sly smirk as they approach the door. "The new place is a bit bigger than the last place, and it has been fire proofed to withstand your powers. Maybe here you can... create new memories."

Well... Koichi figured it could be a start. And besides, they had only done it in that bed once, everywhere else was either in the penthouse Shinya let them live in. Be it the bedroom, the bathroom, the carpeted floor in front of the TV or the cold kitchen counter. Hell even in the estate back in the human world, literally anywhere they could find a place to do it, it happened. 

Just thinking about it made him blush even worse than before. 

Point being, maybe getting emotional over a place they did it once was not very important. And Shinya was right. They could always create new and better memories there.

"I guess we could... Give it a try," he says with a half smile at Shinya. They were about to finally leave when they were stopped by Aryu.

"Wait. Before you go, I want you to know that you are always welcome here in our home. I will be here with my coven as their new head, so you can have a place to visit and escape to when life gets too overwhelming. Please come by whensver you get the chance. Okay?"

The amount of pleasing and hope in his tone of voice was too much not to feel a sense of gratitude, and that lessened the weight in his stomach by a whole lot. Koichi grinned and accepts the sideways hug from Aryu. Hard to believe that only a few weeks ago he distrusted him. Now he was counted among his most important people.

"Thanks Aryu. We will definitely come by when we have the chance. But for right now, I think a week long nap is in order."

Aryu laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder, looking back and forth between them.

"Good. I look forward to seeing you again. And thank you, for bringing me home and giving me a second chance. Without your help I would probably be dead or insane somewhere. Really, it means so much to me. Be safe. And... Happy Birthday."

After another hug, Tsuzuku leads him outside where Shinya and Wrath are in that huge hummer from way early this morning. Wrath must have cooled down for he seemed less on edge and more complacent with the knowledge, probably accepting it.

Meto and Mia also left, deciding to walk in order to better talk over their new plans for what they wanted to do. Mia sent him a quick text message wishing him a happy birthday with plenty of cake and heart emoticons to go with it. Koichi didn't respond back however, knowing that he had more time to do so later.

By now, he could see the sun high in the sky and painting it in bright pinks, reds and purples. The soft yellow beams struck the close by and high up buildings and made them gleam. Feeling them on his face was like feeling the first heat of a summer day after a long and emotionless winter.

It felt like so long since he had seen it... After tonight, the darkness almost felt permanent in a weird way. Like if he failed he would never see it again.

Well, the Parasite did plan on destroying the suns light if he got the chance... What a nightmare that would be.

"Are you ready to head to our temporary home?"

Tsuzuku's voice is in his ear, soft and playfully inquisitive. 

  "Yes... I need to sleep again, and hopefully I can actually feel rested."  

Koichi squeezed himself into Tsuzuku's side once in the vehicle, despite all the space left in the empty seats. It was quiet most of the way, until he remembered that Shinya was not talking and the silence felt... really awkward.

"So Shinya," he began quietly, still as nervous as ever. "What... what are you gonna do about Sena? And the other humans?" 

Wrath is gripping the wheel a bit tighter than normal, and Shinya almost seems to flinch as he spoke. There was a sadness there, it was not that had to pick up on. 

"Well... what more can we do?" he admits with a slump of his shoulders. "More than likely if you know, then Yoka and Shoya already do as well. They will set up funerals and memorials in their honor, and the same goes for Sena. If his body is in our grasp, then a funeral should be no problem. But if he was eaten by any creatures along the way then I am afraid a memorial is all we can do. Nonetheless, the best we can do right now is continue living on for them, and remember them every step of the way."

This was probably for the best, as any further explanation woudl probably cause more unnecessary emotions to be had, and Koichi was more than certain that he has had enough of despair and just wanted to feel happy for once. No more feeling nervous every time he woke up, no more wondering if he would ever see his friends survive to the next day. In all intents and purposes immortality seemed nice, but when everyone around him starts dying where would be the point?

"I see... So what are you gonna do after you drop us off?"

Wrath is thankful for the change in topic and smiles through the rear view mirror, his right hand reaching out to take Shinya's in a rare display of affection. What did this mean..?

"Well we have to look at potential spots to rebuild the new place.  And I think once we're settled in the new place, Patience and I have a lot to talk about," he says with one of his even rarer kind smiles. And Shinya is actually blushing. What the heck..?

"Hmm? Oh, of course dear," he laughs and their fingers squeeze together. "A very  _very_ long talk."

What in the nine Hells happened while Koichi was unconscious?? Was there some kind of unseen romantic tension between them that he hadn't noticed before? At any rate, as long as they were happy with this apparently very new development, then he was happy for them as well. It seems as though people were finding romance left and right. A light at the end of the dark tunnel, so to speak.

"Um... Okay, forget I asked. I just need to go home and sleep for a week. Or a month."

Now that he looked closer, he could most definitely see the longing glances and shy smiles between them, and had to wonder. Where the hell was he this whole time? 

Then he feels an arm snake around his waist, and lips are pressing to his ear in a cheeky laugh. Heat rose in his cheeks as only a few but hot words were spoken.

"Well, I hope you can stay up for another hour because I haven't had my fill of Koichi yet."

Well of course he could. He was not gonna back down at such a challenge..!

With his own smirk he pressed his hand to Tsuzukus leg, letting his fingers curl into the fabric of his jeans. It felt so nice to finally have a chance to flirt so openly like this.

"Well I had a ten hour nap, so I think I'll be more than okay."

The new place was not nearly as bad as he had imagined it to be. In fact, it was very cozy there much to his surprise. Located in a mostly untouched neighborhood, it looked like a large two story house from the outside, painted in soft blue and white colors. On the inside were soft white carpets, a warm fireplace, fireproof but fancy wooden walls. There was even a big bathroom, and with a tub fit for two? What wasn't to love?

Shinya showed them around a little bit, before wishing Koichi a happy birthday and leaving them alone.

Well, honestly Koichi didnt pay it much attention, because once he had left to go get their car with all of their stuff Tsuzuku was all over him like a starved animal. His lungs barely got air to breathe as he was suffocated under lustful hot open mouthed kisses and his clothes were being torn off at near inhuman speed.

After about an hour of intense physical and strenuous activity they both collapsed into the bed in the back bedroom, breathless and exhausted but happy. Koichi had nearly forgotten such levels of pure bliss such as this. Being tucked into warm satin soft blankets the color of scarlet with his lover's arms around him, well it was as close to Nirvana as one could get.

The pleasant sting in his lower back was definitely welcome as well. It would be there for a while, of that he was more than certain. He would also worry about that later, but for now he just wanted to enjoy this moment as it happened. 

The bed was soft and cozy, probably some important and expensive stuff not found anywhere else. Tsuzuku was as warm as he remembered him to be. It seemed perfect, that nothing could ever pop this bubble again. Drunk off the after shocks and soft kisses to his nape Koichi was ready to doze off when he heard a peculiar noise. The sound of a doorbell? Really? 

Both of them groaned in unison and it took every ounce of Koichi's self control not to just continue to ignore it. However, in his... experience, doorbells usually meant some type of important information of sorts, and ignoring it would probably be really immature. Damn this weird adulting thing...

With the blanket only up to his hips Koichi burrowed his face into the pillows.

"Can you get that?" he asks his lover in a muffled sigh. "It is your fault that I am too sore to get up right now."

His given response is another laugh followed by soft tender nibbles to his exposed shoulder. 

"Okay okay," he relents. "I'll be right back."

Koichi hums in contented pleasure as another few kisses are pressed so delicately to his cheek before Tsuzuku shuffles on a pair of sweatpants and trudged out of the room on bare feet. WHen he disappears Koichi rolls onto his back, staring up at the red stained wooden ceiling of their temporary but cozy home. Did he really deserve this? Honestly, he had no idea. But after everything he went through he would have liked to believe that he did. 

Still, he would have liked to find out more about all the people that were victims of this event, and where they all tied in. When did Layha and his coven get infected, and how did they get Ryoga involved? When did Minpha get involved and at what point in their friendship did he get taken away? What happened to Sena, or the other humans? And what... about his parents? 

If what Kaya had said was to be believed, and he and Tsuzuku were indeed intermediary, able to travel from this plane of existence to theirs, then could he possibly get the answers he needed? He sure hoped so. Being in the dark was not something he wanted to have to deal with for the rest of his life here. 

But thinking about it now would only serve to make him more upset, so he decides to push it away for now and try to enjoy his birthday, or whatever was left of it. It was easily almost two in the afternoon now, showing just how long they were struggling this morning. And now that the dust has somewhat cleared, all that was left was the recovery effort... However long that would take. But being immortal would probably come i handy from now on. 

With that said Koichi could feel an itching in his shoulders, his wings probably telling him that he needed to let them out now. 

"Oh fine," he mumbled and rolls back onto his side, only now facing where Tsuzuku was laying near him only but moments ago. The familiar but pleasing burn of his wings pushing out of his back never failed to make a shiver go down his spine, but once they were all out he was more than relieved. Feeling the cool air against the feathers always felt good, especially after such strenuous activity. 

Once they were properly supported against the very large mattress he turned his head back, noticing their gentle rainbow hue even in the dimly lit bedroom. he was certain he would never get used to looking at them, at least not for a while. The bone where wing met the underside of his shoulder blade was covered in soft bright red feathers, and the further along the wing they went they changed color, to sunburst orange, to a dandelion yellow, to crisp grass green, then a mixed of ocean blue and all the way to a deep violet, with every color mixed in between. The white feathers were left along the top where they usually folded up, and had an almost silvery sheen to them. 

Tsuzuku always did love his wings, but he had to wonder if he would love them even more now that they were more rare than normal?

"Koichi? Are you awake still?" 

Speak of the Devil... With a stinging in his hips he pulled himself upright, groaning at the pop in his spine. Damn it Tsuzuku went all out this time didn't he? 

"Yes? What is it?" 

His lover came back into the room, confused and scratching his horns with a letter in his left hand. Right away his eyes are drawn to the wings but there are obviously more pressing matters to attend to.

"Um, this was at the front door," Tsuzuku reiterates. "I don't know who it is from, I didn't open it, but it is for you."

Oh no. Not another letter... 

"Oh great," he groaned and sat up straighter. "Let me see it. It better not be some shit reason for me to get up..."

His lover nestled back into bed with him, but kept on his sweatpants just in case. Koichi looked over the plain letter envelope, seeing no other return addresses on it or anything. Just... his name in black ink scrawled in messy handwriting on the front. 

"I don't recognize the writing, but it seems important."

Despite the dread in his stomach he swallowed it down and tore at the flap for the plain letter paper inside. The writing was a contrast to the one on the envelope, it's elegant swoops and curves with each stroke reminding him of the human world.

Then as he began to read everything became clear. The dread lessened and he felt... at ease with himself once he finished. A smile lights up his face and he has to suppress the urge to giggle a little bit. He really did have no reason to worry. 

"What? What does it say?" 

Koichi once more looks it over before handing it to his lover and settling himself into the covers. 

"I would not worry about our situation too much," he sighed happily. "COme back to bed once you're done okay?"

Tsuzuku too reads it over quickly before chuckling quietly to himself and folding up the letter, stuffing it back into it's place before stripping off his sweatpants and sliding himself under the covers. Right away his fingers find themselves at Koichi's wings, bringing the one closest to him around Koichi's body to cover them both in a cocoon of bright feathers. Feathers that, even now, never failed to make his heart swell with pride.

"I really do love them," he mutters as the wing successfully encased him in it's protection. "So beautiful, just like you my Angel."

This time a giggle does slip from Koichi's mouth, and he snuggled up to his lover and keeps his wing around him even after Tsuzuku lets it go wrap arms around his waist instead. 

"Still as sappy as ever," he laughed fondly. "Hmm, but... thank you Tsuzuku. I love you, and I have no idea what I would do without you by my side."

"Of course," Tsuzuku whispers and tilts up his chin, pressing the sweetest of kisses to his lips in response. "Anything for my baby bird Koichi. I love you. Happy birthday."

_**Dearest Tsuzuku and Koichi,** _

_**Do not be alarmed. This is merely a last message from me to you. I have found my home, my place back in the Holy Realm, where I belong. I merely wish to say a few things to you. You are such a brave and courageous young soul, and without you our world would have surely perished. So I want to say thank you. Thank you for believing in yourself, and in me.** _

_**As the only Rainbow Phoenix it will be up to you to uphold your honor as the savior of this world and the next, and as more White Phoenixes are born into this world I hope that you and my dearest Takashi can guide them to a righteous path of love and acceptance. This day will forever be known as a Sacred holiday, and many people will celebrate it the world over for years and years to come.** _

_**Again, my deepest and heartfelt thanks. Many lives were saved, and many souls ascended to find peace in the after world. If ever you have questions about them or their lives, do not hesitate to call upon your powers to visit them and ask them. Whatever brings you the most closure and brings you closer to understanding.** _

**_Thank you again, and from the rest of the Magical world, we hope to see more of your heroic deeds in the future, O_ _Blessed One._ **

_**From, Amaterasu** _

**_P.S_ _Happy Birthday, and I wish you many more Happy Birthdays in the coming future_ **

And indeed, both Tsuzuku and Koichi knew that they had the rest of their lives to look forward to. 

The rest of Eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! It's over! 
> 
> Another huge, heartfelt thanks to every single person who has read and commented on this story thus far, it really means so much to me! It is not very often that I actually finish a story, so the fact that I finished this one is really a huge accomplishment for me! 
> 
> I will make a short side book for this detailing back stories sometime soon! So please keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Again, so many thanks! 
> 
> I look forward to writing more for you guys!
> 
> ~Bambi~


End file.
